


Дела рук своих

by Moraine



Series: Искатели смерти [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Multi, Racism, Shamanism, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 197,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джорджия и соседние графства пали, и Рик и его люди продолжают искать убежище. Они верят, что главная опасность – ходячие, но их ждет неожиданное открытие. Укрытие, что нашла группа Рика, хранит куда более грозное проклятие. Однако есть ли у них выбор?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дум-дум

**Author's Note:**

> Вот, наконец, и третья часть. Это тоже во многом ретеллинг, хотя оригинальных событий здесь больше, чем во второй части. А еще Андреа тут получила свою сюжетную линию - гораздо большую, чем в сериале.  
> Примечания те же.  
> 1\. Альтернативная история, альтернативная алхимия, альтернативное вуду, альтернативное шаманство.  
> 2\. Все совпадения имен персонажей с именами реальных исторических лиц не случайны.  
> 3\. Так как таймлайн истории - начало 1960-х, бурным цветом цветут расизм, шовинизм и гомофобия.  
> 4\. Книксены Говарду Ф. Лавкрафту и не только ему.

Первым заметил дирижабль ехавший впереди Дэрил. Он остановил мотоцикл, обернулся и указал рукой вверх. Рик притормозил плимут и выглянул из окна.

Сегодня снова было облачно, хорошо хоть закончился шедший весь вчерашний день и ночь дождь. Серебристая сигара дирижабля едва угадывалась на фоне серого неба.

– Это уже третий, – заметила Лори с заднего сиденья. Она тоже смотрела на облака.

Да, третий. Первый они увидели после той ночи, когда пала ферма. Второй – через месяц. А теперь еще один.

Дэрил тронул мотоцикл и подъехал к плимуту:

– Чего высматривают эти уроды?

Рик пожал плечами:

– Стада ходячих? Нам бы не помешала такая карта.

Дэрил только фыркнул.

– Больше трех месяцев прошло, – сказал Рик. А если считать от начала эпидемии – то больше четырех. – Мы почти всю округу объездили, и везде одно и то же. Кто бы ни был на дирижабле, они не из Джорджии.

– Северные графства? – к плимуту подошел Хершель.

Рик оглянулся: машины Хершеля и Ти-Дога тоже притормозили. Мэгги, Бэт и Кэрол медленно прогуливались рядом, не забывая озираться по сторонам. Впрочем, на дороге кроме них никого не было.

– Мы не знаем, что сейчас в северных графствах, – вздохнул Рик. Впрочем, как и что в южных, восточных, западных… всех остальных. – Помнишь, что нам сказали пару недель назад?

Хершель кивнул. Тогда они столкнулись с другой группой выживших, не группой даже – двумя мужчинами. Им удалось поговорить, разумеется, не опуская ружья и пистолеты.

– Мы пытались прорваться, – сказал мужчина постарше. – Нас собралось много – под полсотни.

А осталось всего двое.

– Мы шли к границе с Алабамой, – продолжал он. – Сначала влетели в здоровенное стадо, прорвались, потеряв половину своих. А потом напоролись на кордоны. И это оказалось хуже мертвяков, уж поверьте.

Рик поверил.

– Значит, Алабама еще держится? – спросил он.

– Месяц назад держалась.

И они разошлись. У Рика не было никакого желания предлагать незнакомцам присоединиться, хотя вроде бы они показались нормальными людьми.

– К Дугласвиллю не приближайтесь, – предупредил он напоследок.

– Что там? – спросил тот, кто помладше.

– Был лагерь беженцев. Теперь город, полный ходячих.

Мужчины только кивнули…

Если дирижабли продолжают летать, значит, кто-то держится. Только что от этого толку тут, в Джорджии?

– Двигаемся дальше, – сказал Рик. – Нам надо найти место для ночлега.

– Лучше бы отыскать что-нибудь, чтобы передохнуть хоть пару дней. – Хершель посмотрел на дочерей.

– И это тоже.

В последнем месте, где они попробовали устроить убежище, им удалось провести четыре дня. А потом пришли ходячие. Они всегда приходили, возникали как из воздуха, просачивались, словно чуяли, что где-то рядом притаились живые.

Дэрил дождался, пока все снова рассядутся по машинам, и занял привычное место во главе колонны.

Рик посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на Лори и Карла – оба выглядели уставшими. Все они выглядели уставшими и загнанными. Уже осень, а Рик обещал себе, что к октябрю найдет место, где можно будет перезимовать. Только сделать это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал.

Дэрил впереди развернулся и покатил к плимуту. Ходячие?

– Там дорога машинами перегорожена. Подожди маленько – проверю, можно ли проехать.

Рик на всякий случай положил пистолет на приборную панель.

Впереди действительно виднелось скопление машин. Неужели придется искать объезд? Рик в последние дни так часто смотрел карту, что, кажется, уже выучил ее наизусть. Значит, нужно вернуться, потом свернуть налево и снова миновать тот городок, где вчера они встретили очередных мертвецов. Нет, надо найти другой путь.

– Можно попробовать, – сказал вернувшийся Дэрил. – Ходячих не видать, живых тоже. Повезло.

Рик кивнул.

Издалека казалось, что машины стоят совсем плотно, но между ними вполне можно было проехать. Старые и новые, дорогие и дешевые, обшарпанные и поблескивающие хромированными деталями – словно ты очутился то ли в драйв-ин, то ли на выставке автомобилей.

– Смотрите! – воскликнул Карл, и Рик оглянулся. Сын тыкал в стекло: на месте водителя в машине, мимо которой они проезжали, сидел мертвец. Впрочем, он был тихим, с дыркой во лбу. Правильным мертвецом.

Впереди темнело что-то большое. Рик прищурился, потом притормозил, потому что громадина оказалась обгоревшим шагоходом.

Из-за машин вырулил укативший было вперед Дэрил:

– Дальше надо по обочине немного проехать. Но автомобили пройдут.

– Тут были военные.

– Ага. Там еще пара броневиков стоит, тоже в копоти, и несколько полностью сгоревших машин. Есть трупаки, но все с простреленными бошками.

Наверное, военные сопровождали куда-то колонну гражданских. А что случилось потом? Хотя какая разница?

Сзади хлопнула дверь машины, и Рик обернулся:

– Хершель, что у тебя?

– Кажется, что-то с двигателем. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного.

– Я посмотрю. – К машине уже подбежал Гленн.

– Тут вокруг полно тачек, – заметил Дэрил. – Если что, можно пересесть.

Похоже, они застряли. Оставалось только надеяться, что ненадолго.

– Осмотримся? – предложил Дэрил, глядя, как Гленн и Хершель принялись копаться под капотом. – В машинах до хрена всего осталось.

Рик вышел из плимута, огляделся. Дэрил оказался прав – раскрытые багажники многих автомобилей были полны вещей, словно хозяева схватили только самое ценное и бросились бежать.

– Никакого обзора, – Рик нахмурился. – Тут к нам толпа может подкрасться, а мы и не заметим.

Ти-Дог с ружьем в руках забрался сначала на капот, а потом на крышу черного доджа:

– Отсюда получше видать. Я посторожу.

– Пап? – Карл уже выбрался из плимута и смотрел почти умоляюще.

– Только будь рядом. Не отходите далеко – надо, чтобы Теодор вас видел.

В конце концов, им нужны одежда, лекарства, все, что может оказаться в этих машинах.

Рик бросил еще один взгляд на спорящих Гленна и Хершеля. «Головка блока цилиндров», донеслось до него. Нет, похоже, это надолго.

– Пойдем! – позвал Карл и, не дожидаясь, пошел вперед.

– Не спеши, – Рик нагнал сына и положил ему руку на плечо.

– Ладно тебе, пап, я осторожный.

Быть может, это возраст, быть может, после падения фермы Лори действительно слишком сильно тряслась над Карлом, но все равно тот выбрал чертовски неудобное время, чтобы возжелать самостоятельности.

– Я знаю, что ты осторожен, но мама беспокоится.

Карл поморщился:

– Я умею стрелять.

– Да, теперь умеешь, но если встретишь стадо, тебе это не поможет.

Теперь сын нахмурился.

– Ну что ты как мама? Я уже взрослый. Ух ты! – Карл распахнул заднюю дверь очередной машины и достал что-то с сиденья. Что-то оказалось моделью самолета. – Пап, это спитфайр! Круто! Но у меня был Мк.IX, а этот Мк.XII.

Сын всегда бредил самолетами, особенно военными. Дома в его спальне на полках рядами выстроились спитфайры и харрикейны почти всех модификаций, инвейдеры, скайрейдеры, хавоки… Рик разбирался в них гораздо хуже Карла. Наверное, год назад увлечение сына начало беспокоить Лори. А вдруг он действительно захочет стать боевым пилотом? А вдруг он пойдет в армию? А вдруг его убьют? Рик считал, что Лори паникует слишком рано – столько лет впереди, Карл еще успеет позабыть о самолетах и заинтересуется чем-то другим. По каким пустякам они переживали не так давно!

– Пап, вы с мамой поссорились? – вдруг спросил Карл.

– Почему ты так решил? – Внутри все неприятно сжалось.

– Ну… – Сын вертел в руках спитфайр. – Вы оба теперь какие-то странные.

– Просто сейчас нам всем нелегко. Мы устали. Нужно найти хорошее место, чтобы передохнуть. – Врать не хотелось, но Лори не желала, чтобы Карл узнал, что у родителей что-то не так. «Он не заметит, он еще ребенок», говорила она. Но Карл, разумеется, заметил.

– Мама все время с Кэрол или Мэгги, – продолжал сын, – а ты с Хершелем о чем-то говоришь или с Дэрилом охотишься.

– Маме тяжело ходить на охоту, – улыбнулся Рик.

– Маме не нравится Дэрил, – вдруг объявил Карл. – Пап, почему? Дэрил классный!

И что ответить? Отношения Лори и Дэрила все еще были… напряженными. Черт, как же лицемерно это звучало! Между ними установилось некое подобие перемирия, но и только. Хотя Лори теперь разрешала Карлу общаться с Дэрилом, не возражала, когда Дэрил взялся учить его ставить силки и читать следы. Наверное, это лучшее, на что Рик мог надеяться.

– Мама просто немного насторожена. Она привыкнет.

Карл на эту чушь не купился, но промолчал.

Рик оглянулся. Они еще не ушли слишком далеко. Отсюда было хорошо видно озиравшегося по сторонам Ти-Дога. Удастся ли Гленну и Хершелю починить машину или им придется взять одну из брошенных? Наверное, второе лучше – автомобиль ломался уже не в первый раз.

Ти-Дог вдруг замахал руками, потом вскинул ружье. Рик резко развернулся, ища взглядом Карла. Тот стоял, прижавшись лицом к стеклу очередной машины, и не видел… нет, не ходячего, человека! Рик рванулся к сыну, схватил, а в следующее мгновение что-то грохнуло и правое предплечье взорвалось болью. Карл закричал. Снова грохот и боль. Рик всем телом ударился об асфальт, перекатился, закрывая собой Карла. В ушах зазвенело от выстрелов и криков.

– Карл! Карл!

Сын был белым, как бумага, а рукав его рубашки покраснел от крови. И Карл все еще сжимал несчастную модель самолета.

– Рик! – рядом опустился на одно колено Дэрил. Он поднял пистолет – не арбалет – и выстрелил. – Вот суки!

– Со мной все хорошо. Карл ранен!

– Рик! – зачем-то повторил Дэрил.

К ним подбежал Хершель с ружьем в руках:

– Кажется, отступили. Надо уезжать. Рик…

Черт, что же так больно… Предплечье жгло, словно его запихали в огонь.

– Хершель, что делать? – спросил Дэрил.

– Надо осмотреть рану.

Дэрил поглядел вперед, нахмурился и резко мотнул головой:

– Не, уматываем. Прям щас. Оттуда прут ходячие.

Рик попробовал сесть. Проклятье! Все же здорово его зацепило…

– Не шевелись! – снова Хершель. – Надо пока хоть как-то перевязать рану. Потом…

– Карл…

– Пап, со мной все хорошо! – Только глаза у сына были перепуганными.

– Рик, послушай меня! – Хершель взял его за целое плечо. – Карла немного задело, с ним все будет в порядке. А у тебя предплечье разворочено. Сможешь встать и дойди до машины?

Слегка задело, ничего страшного… Рик только кивнул.

– Тогда сваливаем. – Дэрил перекинул здоровую руку Рика себе через плечо, встал, вздернул на ноги. – Быстрее! Ходячие близко!

Рик все равно не дал себя увести, пока не убедился, что Хершель поднял Карла.

– Потерпи немного, молодой человек. Видишь, отец терпит. И ты выдержишь.

Карл кивнул, хотя его губы дрожали.

– Да давайте уже! – не выдержал Дэрил.

С Карлом все будет хорошо. Так сказал Хершель… Это была последняя связная мысль.

* * *

Вот невезуха! В воздухе пахло скорым дождем, и Дэрил надеялся, что они найдут подходящее для ночлега местечко до ливня. Но, разумеется, машина решила сломаться именно сейчас. Хотя могло быть и хуже, как с предыдущей тачкой, которая заглохла прямо посреди толпы ходячих. Тогда показалось, что застрявшим в автомобиле Гленну и Ти-Догу крышка. Но нет, как-то удалось и с ходячими справиться, и парней вытащить. Ту машину пришлось бросить, и теперь Гленн и Ти-Дог ездили на ти-берде, здоровенном и шикарном, как незнамо что. И бензина эта тварь жрала немеряно.

Рик с сыном ушли немного вперед, а Дэрил принялся рыться в стареньком шевроле.

– Я помогу, – сказала подошедшая Кэрол, и Дэрил немного подвинулся, чтобы ей было удобнее. Вместе они вытащили из багажника пару чемоданов и сумку и принялись их потрошить.

Дэрил скосил глаза – неподалеку на крыше пикапа устроилась София и с голодным интересом смотрела на мать, будто та делала невесть что необычное. София вообще обожала следить за самыми простыми вещами. Наверное, призраку это действительно было любопытно. И, как всегда, Дэрилу становилось не по себе от того, что он Софию видел, а роющаяся рядом в сумке Кэрол – нет. И даже скажи Дэрил: «Вот она твоя дочь, рядом», нихрена это не поможет.

Ободранную Кожу Дэрил чувствовал – тот был где-то впереди, ближе к шагоходу. Не иначе как изучал. Все же любопытен мертвый индеец был донельзя. И когда он чем-то заинтересовывался, когда хотел узнать что-то, то даже становился не таким мерзким. Впрочем, Дэрил надеялся, что если рядом окажутся ходячие, Ободранная Кожа предупредит. Жаль, сейчас сов об этом не попросишь. Но Дэрил уже усек, что совы – не слуги, любые желания выполнять не бросятся. Нужны правильное время и правильное место. И, главное правильная просьба. Дорога посреди полей точно правильным местом не была, как день – правильным временем. Надо ждать хотя бы вечера.

А вообще – плохо это, полагаться на чужую силу, тогда как надеяться стоит только на себя. Пусть Ободранная Кожа талдычил, что так надо, но ни черта он не понимал. Вот так привыкнешь, расслабишься, а потом в самый нужный миг окажешься без ничего. Сам же говорил, что магия колдунов – штука капризная.

– Какая красота! – воскликнула Кэрол, и Дэрил посмотрел на нее. – Как тебе?

Кэрол прижимала к груди красную кофту, наверное, моднючую – в женских шмотках Дэрил ни черта не смыслил.

– Ну…

Что сказать-то?

– Эд запрещал мне покупать такие вызывающие вещи, – вздохнула Кэрол.

– Надевай. – Дэрил пожал плечами. – Если хочется – надевай.

Кэрол смущенно улыбнулась. Кофту она не надела, но запихала в сумку. Дэрилу не верилось, что совсем недавно он считал ее старой. Кэрол же, наверное, немногим старше его. А когда она улыбалась, то становилась совсем молодой. София говорила, что теперь мама улыбается гораздо чаще, что это хорошо, и Дэрил соглашался. Пусть хоть кто-то улыбается.

– Смотри. – Он вытащил из чемодана пакет с лекарствами. – Вот Хершель обрадуется. Тут аспирин есть, еще хрень какая-то от кашля. О, эфедрин. Мерл говорил, фигня, амфетамины лучше. Ладно, пусть Хершель сам разбирается.

Дэрил посмотрел левее, где возле очередной машины сгрудились Мэгги, Бэт и миссис Граймс – Лори. Он никак не мог привыкнуть называть ее просто по имени. Лори что-то сказала, покачала головой, повернулась и поглядела прямо на Дэрила. Они с полминуты друг на друга пялились, потом Лори снова принялась говорить с Мэгги, а Дэрил опять стал рыться в чемодане. Черт, странно как-то у них все теперь. Нет, Лори его вроде перестала ненавидеть, но… им по-прежнему было неловко рядом друг с другом.

Только все равно… Дэрил поднялся, посмотрел на ушедших немного вперед Рика и Карла. Все равно сейчас не до того, чтобы шуры-муры разводить. Дэрилу становилось почти смешно, когда он вспоминал, как ляпнул тогда Рику, что вернется и они трахнутся. Как же! После трех месяцев беготни желаний было только два: пожрать и поспать. Хотя не совсем, конечно. Иногда, когда они вместе охотились, удавалось притиснуть Рика к ближайшему дереву и поцеловать или даже запустить руку в штаны. Но быстро-быстро, оглядываясь и оставаясь настороже.

– Люди, – вдруг произнес над ухом Ободранная Кожа, и почти сразу же вскинул ружье Ти-Дог.

Дерьмо! Грохнул выстрел, и Дэрил, выхватывая пистолет, ломанулся вперед, туда, где были Рик с Карлом.

– Сколько?

– Шестеро. За ними ходячие.

Да что ж такое?

Рик растянулся на асфальте, прикрывая Карла. Плечо, рука, спина – все было в крови. Вот суки! Между машинами показался какой-то мужик, и Дэрил тут же выстрелил. Попал! Сзади палили Ти-Дог и Хершель с Гленном. Да, так и надо этим уродам!

– Ходячие! – повторил Ободранная Кожа.

Да помнил Дэрил про мертвяков! Только с Риком все было хуево – мудачье стреляло, похоже, из охотничьих, разрывными.

Хершель подтвердил опасения.

– Плохая рана, – сказал он, пока они тащили Рика и Карла к машинам. – Нам срочно нужно место, чтобы я ее осмотрел.

– Ага, все будет!

Только, бля, куда отвезти Рика?!

– Вернемся, потом поедем направо. Там тоже был какой-то поселок.

С другими вариантами все равно не очень.

Они усадили Рика и Карла на заднее сиденье, там же устроилась перепуганная Лори.

– Ти-Дог, давай водителем, – сказал Дэрил. – Кэрол, ты тоже в эту машину.

А в ти-берде как раз уместятся Хершель с дочерями и Гленн.

– Ходячие рядом! – каркнул Ободранная Кожа. Дэрил уже и сам их видел. И слышал редкие выстрелы тех уцелевших козлов, которые решили на них напасть. Пусть ходячие сожрут уродов к чертовой матери!

– Трогаем!

Хер знает, что в том поселке! Дэрил молился, чтобы там хотя бы не было слишком много ходячих. Мотоцикл будто еле тащился, хотя умом Дэрил понимал, что выжимал всю мощь. Наконец-то съезд! Еще немного, и перед ними выросли ворота. Открытые – не поймешь, хороший это знак или плохой.

Дэрил затормозил, соскочил с байка и потянул за створку. Вперед уходила неширокая дорога с двумя рядами домов по бокам. Ходячих пока было не видать.

Машины заехали внутрь.

А ворота-то не закроешь – запоры выломаны. И черт с ними! Не до того!

– Смотри! – выглянувший из машины Гленн указал вправо, на двухэтажный дом, стоявший чуть поодаль от остальных. Вокруг него торчал еще один забор – каменный, по грудь взрослому человеку, а за ним виднелись здоровенные кусты.

– Давайте туда!

Сейчас Дэрил был рад-радехонек, что с ним София и Ободранная Кожа. Пока он распахивал очередные ворота – с целым запором, а машины заезжали на очень даже немаленький двор, призраки успели заглянуть в дом.

– Никого! – доложила София. – И внутри, и на заднем дворе.

Эти ворота в отличие от внешних запирались. Правда, Дэрил сомневался, что здешняя ограда остановит ходячих, если им уж очень приспичит. Но она все же лучше, чем ничего.

Внутри оказалось темно и пыльно. Кажется, тут даже не успели помародерствовать. Ти-Дог, Гленн и Мэгги бросились обыскивать дом, и Дэрил едва удержался от того, чтобы не крикнуть им, что здесь безопасно. Не, не надо – это только вызовет вопросы.

– Мне нужны свет, чистое белье, бинты и все лекарства, которые найдете! – объявил Хершель.

Они усадили Рика на диван.

– Куртку и рубашку лучше срезать, – объявил Хершель.

– Сначала осмотри Карла, – очнулся Рик.

– Давай все же…

– Хершель, я сказал – Карла!

Тот покачал головой, но занялся мальчиком. Карл очень старался делать вид, что нифига ему не больно, только получалось так себе. Он все вертел в здоровой руке игрушечный самолет – раньше у него такого не было.

– Есть свечи, – сказала Кэрол, вынырнув из соседней комнаты. Черт! Дэрил даже не заметил, что она ушла. – Воды в доме нет. Только искусственный пруд на заднем дворе.

– Плохо. – Хершель срезал Карлу рукав и осматривал его раны. – У меня нет подходящих инструментов, значит, придется все делать ножами. Нужно их хоть как-то простерилизовать.

Ти-Дог поставил на стол бутылку с наклейкой «Бифитер»:

– Вот джин. Этим можно?

Хершель кивнул, не отрываясь от осмотра:

– Все хорошо, Карл. Тебе повезло – царапины неглубокие. Большинство заживет само. Парочку зашить бы, да нечем.

– Есть пластыри. – Мэгги сбежала со второго этажа. У нее в руках была какая-то коробка, наверное, здешняя аптечка. – Может, стянуть края ран ими?

– Попробуем. Что насчет антибиотиков?

– Пенициллин, метронидазол.

– Отлично. Обезболивающие?

Мэгги покачала головой:

– Ничего. Нашла немного перекиси водорода.

– Давай сюда. Хоть так раны обработаем.

– Бинтов нет, нашла простыни, – сказала Лори. Она и Бэт принялись разрывать их на полосы.

Дэрил пытался поймать взгляд полулежавшего на диване Рика, но тот смотрел только на сына.

– Вот и все. – Хершель закончил обрабатывать и перевязывать Карлу руку. – Молодец.

Тот неуверенно кивнул.

– Теперь пойдите-ка с мамой наверх и отдохните. А я займусь твоим отцом.

– Пап?

– Все хорошо, – будто очнулся Рик и улыбнулся так, что стало ясно, что все хреново.

Лори зачем-то посмотрела на Дэрила, и тот кивнул – уходите. Тут сейчас ничего хорошего не будет.

– Давайте посмотрим, что с предплечьем, – выдохнул Хершель.

В этот раз пришлось срезать и куртку, и рубашку. Хершель посмотрел на рану и сжал губы.

– Что, совсем дерьмо? – не выдержал Дэрил.

– Экспансивные пули. Старые добрые дум-дум. Кэрол, можешь поднести подсвечник поближе? Остается только надеяться, что кости не задеты. Так… Плохо, что нечем очистить рану. Если туда попала ткань, может начаться нагноение. Надо понять, где осколки, достать их и не повредить ничего лишнего. Сшивать-то нечем.

Рик все это время молчал, только тяжело дышал. Он был белым, как чертовы простынки, которые порвали на бинты Лори и Бэт, а на лице выступил пот.

– Ну что, попробуем. – Хершель взял протянутый Дэрилом нож, провел по нему тряпкой, смоченной джином, другой тряпкой протер себе руки. – Так… Один осколок вижу, он неглубоко.

Хершель поддел что-то в ране ножом, и Рик глухо зарычал. Дэрил схватил одну из тканевых полос, скатал ее в жгут:

– Давай, прикуси.

Рик резко выдохнул, потом позволил вставить жгут себе в рот.

– Крови слишком много, – напряженно произнес Хершель. – Ничего не видно. И нечем пережать сосуды. Так, еще один осколок!

А крови действительно было полно: ею пропиталась вся обивка возле предплечья. Казалось, еще немного, и Рик истечет. Но Хершель по этому поводу ничего не говорил – значит, пока все сносно?

Рик резко откинул голову назад, уставился в потолок.

– Я знаю, что это непросто, но попробуй не шевелиться, – сказал Хершель.

– Я его подержу, – выдавил Дэрил и положил Рику руки на плечи.

Вот говно!

– Кажется, кость все же задета, – объявил Хершель и замер, будто обдумывая, что собрался делать. – Можно попробовать рассечь тут и тут, – наконец пробормотал он. – Но я боюсь повредить мышцы и сухожилия.

Во рту пересохло, и Дэрил сглотнул:

– Если повредишь, что будет? Рука откажет?

– Может начать хуже слушаться. Отвратительно, что я почти не вижу, что делаю.

Это ж, блядь, правая рука! Куда без нее? Что-то надо придумать! Что-то…

Хершель поддел кончиком ножа и вынул из раны еще один осколок. Плечи Рика под руками напряглись и только, но Дэрилу будто самому всадили нож в тело.

– Эти были на самой поверхности. Остальные застряли глубже. – Хершель склонился к самой ране. – Я же не хирург, я…

– Я могу помочь, – не выдержал Дэрил.

Хер знает, что выкинет Ободранная Кожа, но сейчас Дэрилу было наплевать. Зря он что ли три месяца учился? Колдун он, мать его, или не колдун? Кажется, пришла пора проверить.

* * *

Ободранная Кожа торчал в углу комнаты среди теней и нехорошо смотрел на Дэрила. Да насрать! Нельзя, чтобы Рик потерял руку.

– Ты дурак! – зашипел мертвый индеец. – Ты не готов!

Только когда Дэрил будет готов, Рику уже ничем не поможешь. Ободранная Кожа рассказывал, показывал, что надо делать, но Дэрил сам ничего подобного вытворить не пробовал. Да и не на ком было попрактиковаться.

– Ты и так помогаешь, – сказал Хершель, который, разумеется, ни черта не понял.

– Я не об этом. Могу попробовать вытащить осколки. Так, чтобы ничего не повредить.

Хершель послал Дэрилу пронизывающий взгляд:

– Ты стал врачом?

Черт! Не хватало еще, чтобы он решил, будто Дэрил издевался!

– Нет! Дай мне сделать, что надо. Хуже все равно не будет. Ты сам сказал: у нас нет обезболивающего, сшивать рану нечем. А я могу вытащить осколки!

– Я тебя изведу! – пообещал за плечом мертвый колдун. – Я тебя…

– Дядюшка, не надо! Пусть Дэрил поможет Рику! У него получится!

Ну хоть София на его стороне! И, как ни странно, Софию Ободранная Кожа порой слушал.

Кэрол вдруг вздрогнула. Подсвечник у нее в руках дернулся.

– Простите. Как-то… холодно стало.

– Хершель. – Дэрил посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – В общем… это вроде шаманства. Как индейцы лечили. Дай мне помочь – а то Рик и так дохрена крови потерял!

– Я не…

Дэрил бы на месте Хершеля самого себя и близко к больному не подпустил. Но надо его как-то уговорить!

– Пусть делает, – выдавил Рик, выплюнув жгут. Вид у него был такой, будто вот-вот в обморок грохнется. Может, лучше, чтобы грохнулся.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Хершель. – Как?

– Мне надо… – Дэрил вытащил из внутреннего кармана небольшой полотняный мешочек. – Что-нибудь, где можно это сжечь. Миску, тарелку…

– Сейчас принесу, – сказал Гленн, и до Дэрила только дошло, что рядом стоят не только Хершель и Кэрол.

– Это полынь, – зачем-то пояснил Дэрил.

Так. Теперь…

– Успокойся, – произнес Ободранная Кожа. Он нагнулся над Риком и внимательно изучал его рану. – Все равно все делаешь неправильно. Тебе нужна юкка, я ее нет. И тысячелистника тоже нет. И ветреницы. Придется надеяться только на собственную силу. Понял?

Дэрил кивнул.

– Тогда прекрати тор-мо-зить! Нужны знаки.

Точно! Дэрил достал нож, опустился на колено и принялся выцарапывать все те символы, которым учил его Ободранная Кожа, прямо на досках пола.

Вернулся Гленн, протянул миску.

– Держи ее в руках и стой тут. – Дэрил высыпал собственноручно собранную и высушенную полынь в посудину. Так, теперь поджечь. Полынь превратилась чуть ли не в пыль, но он все же выбрал уцелевший кусочек стебля, сунул его в пламя зажигалки и бросил в миску. Трава тут же вспыхнула.

– Давай еще ближе. – Дэрил подпихнул Гленна к Рику. На самом деле, полыни тоже нужно было больше. Ладно, уж сколько есть.

Дэрил протер руки, и к запаху горелой травы тут же примешался запах спирта. Ну что, приступим.

– Дыши глубоко и ровно, как я тебя учил, – заговорил Ободранная Кожа. – Сосредоточься. Смотри мозгом, сердцем, печенью – не глазами!

Дэрил облизнул губы и зажмурился. Он действительно видел – и не мог объяснить, как ему это удается. Мир вокруг чем-то походил на негатив – черно-белый и перепутанный: темное казалось светлым, а светлое потемнело. Дэрил глядел на Рика – сквозь Рика. На то, как внутри него переплетались мышцы, сосуды и нервы, как они подрагивали, как по ним текла сама жизнь. Осколки пули были злыми и чужими, они торчали в плоти, травили ее и портили.

– Хершель, один осколок, который глубже всех, возле кости, ты прав, но вроде он ее только поцарапал.

– Это хорошо. Я не понимаю, что происходит, но ты уверен в том, что делаешь?

Да нихрена!

– Я начну с тех, что ближе. – Дэрил положил руки на рану.

– Вытягивай, – приказал Ободранная Кожа. – Не спеши. Если вытянешь медленно и правильно, если дашь этому телу силы, все срастется.

Рана под пальцами волновалась. Осколок полз наружу – Дэрил выталкивал его и тут же отдавал то, что Ободранная Кожа называл силой: нечто, что как-то объясняло израненному телу, как восстановиться. Дэрил даже видел, как плоть начинает изгонять из себя порчу: пока едва заметно, но начинает.

Все. Первый осколок – вот он. Дэрил швырнул его прямо на пол. Теперь второй.

– Не торопись, – ровно говорил Ободранная Кожа. – Делай, как нужно. Думай о цельности. О правильности.

Дэрил весь взмок, как посреди лета. Руки дрожали, будто он мешки весь день таскал. Надо выровнять дыхание, не думать об усталости – она неважна. Второй осколок тоже полетел на пол. Еще один, совсем мелкий, но такой же ядовитый, как остальные. Немного осталось.

Выцарапанные на полу узоры поддерживали, как невидимый каркас, помогали не упасть от напряжения. Дэрил слизнул пот с верхней губы. Последний осколок – у кости. Рик вдруг застонал, и Дэрила как парализовало. Все хорошо? Или он где-то лажанулся?!

– Шевелись! – приказал колдун. – Что застыл? Исцеляй дальше!

Осколок не хотел отрываться от кости. Цеплялся в нее, пытался проникнуть вглубь, а Дэрил не пускал. Черт, Рик, потерпи еще немного! Осколок сдвинулся и пополз. Больно, мать твою!

– Прекрати! Не разделяй чужую боль! Только отвлечешься!

Так это боль Рика? Ну нет! Если это Рику поможет, если ему станет легче, то Дэрил потерпит! И больней бывало!

Все. Пальцы сомкнулись на последнем осколке пули. Дэрил открыл глаза и уставился на кажущийся крохотным кусочек металла в вымазанных кровью руках.

– Гленн, дай миску.

Дэрил сгреб со дна пепел себе на ладонь и протянул Рику:

– Ешь.

– Как можно?! – не выдержал Хершель. – Это же…

– Так надо. – Все равно объяснять не было сил.

Рик покорно слизнул пепел.

– Ти-Дог, дай ему глотнуть бухла. И перевязывайте.

И только теперь Дэрил отважился посмотреть на Рика. Тот ответил измученным взглядом, а потом кивнул. Типа хорошо, да?

Дэрил тоже кивнул и на трясущихся ногах поковылял из комнаты. Дико хотелось курить.

* * *

На крыльце было охренно хорошо – прохладно. Дэрил тяжело опустился на ступеньки, сунул в рот сигарету и закурил. Он привалился боком к перилам и снова закрыл глаза – на этот раз его встретила обычная чернота.

– Ты дурак.

Ну разумеется!

– Я ж не облажался.

– Ты не мог облажаться. Ты ученик великого колдуна! Значит, тоже будешь великий колдун, – так самодовольно объявил Ободранная Кожа, что, останься у Дэрила побольше сил, он бы рассмеялся.

– Дядюшка! – Значит, и София тут.

Дэрил заставил себя открыть глаза. София обхватила Ободранную Кожу за руку:

– Дэрил весь смог, да? Рик поправится?

– Конечно, исцелится. И будет такой же могучий воин, как прежде!

– Дядюшка, спасибо!

Ободранная Кожа почти по-человечески улыбнулся и потрепал Софию по голове, будто действительно любящий родственник. Смотрелось это как-то дико.

– Ты глянь, нет ли рядом ходячих.

– А ты не будешь ругать Дэрила?

– Буду.

София посмотрела обеспокоенно:

– Но Рика же надо было…

– Ходячие!

Девочка послала Дэрилу вопросительный взгляд, и тот слегка пожал плечами:

– Иди. Ну обругает он меня. Первый раз, что ли?

София исчезла, и Дэрил с удовольствием затянулся. А Ободранная Кожа все смотрел на то место, где была София.

– Хорошо, что она у нас есть, – сказал Дэрил.

Индеец вышел из задумчивости:

– Хорошо.

– У тебя дети-то были?

Дэрилу показалось, что Ободранная Кожа не ответит, но тот все же проскрипел:

– Были. Дочь. Неблагодарная. Ушла к проклятым бледнолицым собакам.

И заткнулся с такой рожей, что стало ясно – еще один вопрос, и Дэрилу не поздоровится.

– Ну давай, ругайся.

Вообще-то, Дэрилу было все равно – настолько он устал. Закрыть бы снова глаза и…

– Сейчас не буду. Ты не услышишь. А потом тебе собственное тело отомстит. – Ободранная Кожа ухмыльнулся. – Силы правильно рассчитывать не умеешь, так что будешь мучиться. Я посмотрю.

Вот сука! Ну и пошел к черту.

Дэрил докурил сигарету и все же закрыл глаза. Призраки тут – предупредят, если что. А он просто немного подремлет, совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

Рик проснулся от того, что кто-то щупал ему лоб.

– Все хорошо, – сказал Хершель, выпрямляясь. – Первые несколько дней подержится температура. Если дело пойдет к выздоровлению, денька с пятого спадет. Будем следить за раной и надеяться, что она не загноится.

– Не загноится. – Улыбаться оказалось тяжело, но Рику все же удалось.

В комнате было полутемно – осенний вечер разгоняла только свеча в стакане, стоявшем на тумбочке у кровати.

Хершель поджал губы, потом вздохнул:

– Я ничего не знаю про шаманов. То, что я увидел… Похоже, это было менее травматично, чем если бы я разрезал тебе мышцы. Хм… похоже. Но какими будут последствия? Признаться, я первый раз наблюдал то, что можно назвать колдовством. Не знал, что Дэрил на такое способен.

– Шаманство, – шепнул Рик. – Не колдовство.

– Не вижу большой разницы.

– Позови Дэрила.

Хершель покачал головой:

– Тебе надо отдыхать.

– Позови.

Хершель вышел, и Рик прикрыл глаза. Болела вся рука – от плеча до кончиков пальцев, но почему-то казалось, что это правильная боль, не та, что раньше. Нужно сосредоточиться на ней, на том, чтобы выздороветь. Сейчас все его люди и сам Рик в доме, в стенах и с крышей над головой. Быть может, у них появилось несколько дней на отдых. Потом… За окном раздался шелест, усилился и перешел в дождь. Нет, настоящий ливень. Да, хорошо, что все они тут…

– Да он заснул же…

– Я не сплю. – Рик открыл глаза и посмотрел на застывшего в дверях Дэрила.

Тот вошел в комнату, встал у кровати.

– Ты как?

– Сносно. Карл?

– Норм все. Спит. Хершель сказал, Лори к тебе заходила, но ты еще был в отключке.

– У тебя чертовски усталый вид.

Дэрил слабо улыбнулся, придвинул стул и уселся:

– Ну да, притомился маленько и задрых на крыльце. Хорошо, что Хершель растолкал до дождя.

– Грозы.

Подтверждая слова Рика, за окнами загрохотал гром.

– Самая погода, чтобы спать. – Дэрил внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. – Ты как?

– Лучше, чем до того, как меня сюда перетащили. Я хочу тебя спросить. – Рик сделал паузу и дождался напряженного кивка Дэрила. – Это ведь то же, что и на ферме? То, благодаря чему ты нашел тело Софии? То, почему ты так часто знаешь, что рядом ходячие, хотя их не видно?

Дэрил отвел взгляд, прикусил большой палец. Руки у него все еще были в крови.

– Да, то же самое, – наконец ответил он. – Долго рассказывать, но я теперь вроде как шаман. Буду когда-нибудь. Не сейчас.

– Потом… когда я выздоровею, ты мне расскажешь. А пока только ответь – это опасно?

– Не опаснее ходячих.

Рик улыбнулся – а какой еще ответ он ждал от Дэрила? – и в этот раз улыбка далась легче. Что же, значит, все они будут привыкать к мысли, что среди них есть шаман. Будущий когда-нибудь шаман. И неважно, к добру это или к худу.

– Спи, – сказал Дэрил. – Об остальном подумаешь завтра. Я посторожу.

Рик закрыл глаза.


	2. Белая сестра, черная сестра

– Черный человек, смерть, – сказала Мишонн. – Знаешь, твоя бабка была чокнутой. Или просто всех вокруг ненавидела.

– Одно другому не мешает, – заметила Андреа.

В заброшенном сарае было темно – костерок, разведенный прямо на земляном полу, едва теплился. Небо снаружи затянули облака, превратив осенний вечер в глухую ночь.

И как же вокруг тихо! Только двое ходячих, которых водила с собой Мишонн, позвякивали цепями в дальнем углу. Андреа едва различала их гротескные очертания: безрукие, с вырезанными нижними челюстями…

– Если бы бабушка увидела наших мальчиков, точно приняла их за воплощение смерти.

Мишонн никогда не говорила, кем были эти ходячие и чем заслужили такую казнь. Просто заслужили – и все. Иногда Андреа вглядывалась в перекошенные, тронутые разложением лица, сама пыталась разгадать эту тайну. Оба ходячих при жизни были молоды и, похоже, хороши собой. Может, неудачливые насильники?

Мишонн едва слышно фыркнула в темноте. Андреа видела только, как в свете умирающего костра поблескивали белки ее глаз.

– Где три волнолома,  
Окрашенных суриком,  
Отталкиваясь от берега,  
Серое море сосут… – медленно продекламировала Мишонн.

– …Где бьет кулаком  
Волна темный мыс,  
Колючей проволокой  
Окруженный… – подхватила Андреа. – Ты знаешь это стихотворение.

– Сильвия Плат.

– Терпеть ее не могу. – Андреа зябко повела плечами и поплотнее запахнула замызганную куртку.

– Почему?

Осенний вечер, заброшенный сарай посреди леса, конец света, а они говорят о поэзии… Андреа невольно улыбнулась. 

– Ее стихи… – Она задумалась. – Они пугают меня. Тревожные и неприятные.

– И Человек в черном.

– Да. И он.

Они немного помолчали. Андреа подбросила в костерок пару сухих веток. Язычки пламени поплясали, наверное, пару минут и снова пропали. Нужна новая теплая куртка, иначе, когда наступят холода, одной такой осенней ночью Андреа Харрисон простудится. Только этого сейчас не хватало!

– Как я хочу в «Голубую луну», – вздохнула Андреа. – И чтобы на столике была чашка кофе, а в руке сигарета.

– Лучше тарелка с бифштексом. Там были хорошие бифштексы.

– Ты бывала в «Голубой луне»? – Почему-то это поразило до глубины души.

– Довольно часто. Туда пускали всех – и белых, и черных.

– Рассадник вольнодумства, – улыбнулась Андреа.

Быть может, в какой-то из бесчисленных вечеров, когда они с Кларком заглядывали в «Голубую луну», ужинали или просто слушали джаз или рок-н-ролл, за соседним столиком сидела Мишонн. Но тогда Андреа не посмотрела бы на нее второй раз.

– Раньше там пел Рэй, – сказала Мишонн, и Андреа показалось, что она тоже улыбнулась, пусть едва заметно, хотя за все три месяца их знакомства губы Мишонн ни разу не дрогнули даже в подобии улыбки. – Рэй Чарльз.

– Тебе он нравится?

– Да. Хорошо поет. Только теперь в Джорджии не бывает.

До Андреа доходили какие-то смутные слухи об отмене концерта и скандале, но тогда это мало ее волновало.

– Что случилось?

– В нашем графстве не жалуют черных, – только и ответила Мишонн.

– Я слышала, – осторожно произнесла Андреа, – он в последние годы связался с каким-то баптистским пастором, чуть ли не коммунистом.

Мишонн фыркнула:

– Власти любят всех несогласных объявлять коммунистами.

– Да уж.

И все же как странно сложились отношения у них с Мишонн! Андреа до сих пор помнила их встречу так, словно они познакомились только вчера. Как же она тогда испугалась! Неподвижная черная фигура, будто выросшая из-под земли. Меч – теперь Андреа знала, что он называется катаной. Сначала Андреа не разглядела ходячих на цепи, увидев же, едва не завизжала снова. Лишь потом пришло осознание, что перед ней не нечисть, а пусть чернокожая, но все же женщина. Когда они вместе перебили всех собравшихся вокруг мертвецов, негритянка дернула цепь и пошла прочь. Андреа ошалело посмотрела ей вслед, сглотнула и сказала:

– Можно мне с тобой?

Что еще ей было делать?

Незнакомка ничего не ответила, но когда Андреа догнала ее и зашагала рядом, не прогнала.

Все утро и половину дня они шли в полнейшем молчании. Потом негритянка примотала конец цепи к суку ближайшего дерева и уселась на поваленное бревно. Андреа опустилась рядом. Она радовалась передышке – ноги дико болели, а пересохшее горло жгло.

Незнакомка достала из небольшого рюкзака бутылку и протянула ее Андреа.

– Спасибо.

Как же хорошо! Обычная теплая вода казалась самым вкусным напитком из всех, что пробовала Андреа в своей жизни. Но незнакомка дала сделать лишь несколько глотков, а потом отобрала бутылку и покачала головой.

Андреа выдохнула, сгорбилась, опустив руки между коленей. И что теперь? Где она сейчас находится? В какой стороне ферма? А если ходячие пришли туда? Вдруг… Нет! Все живы! Все должны быть живы. Рик и Шейн что-нибудь придумали и всех спасли.

Но как вернуться? Одной, через лес, полный ходячих?

– Мертвая эта страна, Кактусовая страна, – прошептала она. – Гаснущая звезда…

– …Видит, как воздевают руки к каменным изваяньям мертвые племена, – закончили за нее.

В тот миг они первый раз заговорили. В тот миг стали подругами.

Они словно происходили из разных миров. Мишонн как-то обмолвилась о Свит Оберн – богатейшей негритянской улице Атланты. А дом, в котором снимала квартиру семья Андреа, стоял рядом со Старым четвертым районом, тем самым, который изничтожил Великий пожар семнадцатого года. С тех пор район только хирел, и люди бежали отсюда. Но оба эти места объединяла Атланта, и постепенно Андреа находила все новые и новые точки, в которых ее с Мишонн миры соприкасались. И за это следовало поблагодарить Кларка. Он водился с людьми из кругов, стыдливо именуемых богемными. Он представлял своих друзей Андреа и всюду брал ее с собой.

Все эти кафе, ресторанчики и бары бабушка сочла бы, самое меньшее, вертепами и лупанариями. Порой они были настолько крохотными и незаметными, что об их существовании знали только постоянные посетители. Один такой бар находился возле самого Черного Дна, этой мешанины старых грязных улиц, никогда не знавших электрического света. Андреа ни за что не отважилась бы пойти туда одна. Но там играли музыку, которую любил Кларк, обсуждали то, что его интересовало.

Еще были чьи-то частные квартиры и дома. Там, среди табачного дыма, люди разговаривали обо всем: политике, истории, литературе… Никаких запретных тем – порой Андреа становилось от этого не по себе. А Кларк только смеялся и спрашивал, предпочтет она, чтобы ее арестовали как коммунистку или как феминистку. Андреа же не хотела, чтобы ее арестовывали. А все эти необычные люди казались ей такими далекими и чужими! 

– Ты знала Аманду Брэдли? – спрашивала Андреа Мишонн или: – Ты бывала у Пола Уорнера?

И если на вопросы о самой себе Мишонн не отвечала ни разу, то на эти порой кивала.

Сегодня Андреа назвала очередное имя:

– Франсин Лавей.

Почти невидимая Мишонн зашевелилась в темноте:

– Феминистка и лесбиянка. Ее арестовали за месяц до начала всего этого.

– Я не знала. Боже, она была такой…

– …неосторожной, – закончила Мишонн и добавила: – Смелой.

Франсин была хорошенькой – Андреа тогда совсем иначе представляла себе лесбиянок: уродливыми и мужиковатыми, как говорила бабушка. И, кажется, Франсин оказалась единственной женщиной, которая заставляла Кларка прикусить язык. Андреа ревновала – немного. Все равно если кто-то из мужчин и интересовал Франсин, то только как собеседник.

– Мне она нравилась. – Андреа вдруг смутилась своих слов. – Я имею в виду…

– Я поняла.

Интересно, а сама Мишонн… Хотя какая разница? Андреа рассмеялась от собственных мыслей:

– Знаешь… Никому этого не рассказывала. Но однажды я в течение целых трех минут была лесбиянкой.

– Здорово напилась?

– Не то слово. Потом стало очень стыдно.

– За три минуты не натворить такого, чтобы стало очень стыдно, – тон Мишонн смягчился.

– Пожалуй. Но целовалась она неплохо. Будет, что вспомнить на старости лет, если доживу.

– Теперь это всего лишь память. Прах на ветру.

Снова стало зябко – не только от ночного холода.

– Что бы будем делать? Впереди зима.

– Найдем подходящее место и переждем там.

Только как это место найти? Или в конце мира, как и обещано, все же ждет рай? Но в это совершенно не верилось.

– Вот так кончится мир, – сказала Андреа, глядя в затухающий костер. – Не взрыв, но всхлип.

Мишонн кивнула.

* * *  


Все же она простудилась. Андреа знобило: то она застегивала на себе обе куртки: и свою, и Мишонн, то готова была остаться в одной блузке. Все вокруг: деревья, кусты, пожухлая трава, покачивалось, окутанное странной дымкой. Земля тоже порой уходила из-под ног, но Андреа заставляла себя идти дальше, неотрывно глядя в спину Мишонн. Мысли ворочались тяжело и медленно, и от них тоже бросало то в жар, то в холод.

– Потерпи немного, – говорила Мишонн. – Мы найдем какой-нибудь поселок и там передохнем.

Андреа кивала – она и сама все прекрасно понимала. Ей нужны лекарства, и если они где-нибудь есть, то в аптеке или брошенном доме.

Сколько они за сегодня прошли? День выдался пасмурный: не поймешь, то ли еще утро, то ли уже миновал полдень. Андреа запуталась во времени, только знала, что они все идут и идут, может, полчаса, а может, целую вечность.

– Впереди кто-то есть, – шепнула Мишонн, остановившись и положив руку на катану.

Андреа замерла рядом и вслушалась в лесную тишину. Мишонн говорила не о ходячих – они были ей не страшны. Андреа не понимала, почему, но уродцы на цепи будто скрывали их обеих от остальных мертвецов. Значит, впереди люди.

– Что будем делать? – выдохнула Андреа.

Мишонн чуть помедлила, потом кивнула в сторону ближайших кустов. Успели – парой мгновений позже Андреа услышала мужские голоса.

Между деревьев показались люди, наверное, около десятка. Все с оружием, большинство белые, но Андреа разглядела несколько латиноамериканцев. Чуть впереди шел крепкий приземистый мужчина лет за сорок. И вид у него был совершенно бандитский.

Андреа скорчилась под кустами, надеясь стать как можно меньше. Пусть эти люди пройдут мимо, пусть не заметят!

– …тупое ссыкло, – донесся обрывок фразы. Говорил тот самый бандит, который, кажется, был в группе главным. Он остановился совсем рядом с кустами, достал сигареты и закурил. Если бы он развернулся и посмотрел немного ниже, то мог бы заметить Андреа. Но пока мужчина глядел только на своих спутников. Он чуть горбился, и из-за этого черная рубашка плотно обтягивала широкую спину. Сквозь листья Андреа видела красную от загара шею и выгоревшие почти до полной белизны короткие волосы.

– А ты что предлагаешь? – спросил, остановившись, один из латиноамериканцев. Ему, наверное, было немного за тридцать. Он выглядел спокойным, но Андреа показалось, что мужчина злился.

– А то ты не знаешь, – в голосе главаря была насмешка.

– Рискованно.

– Ха! Стоило кому-то сболтнуть, что среди них есть алхимик, как все тут же в штаны от страха наложили. Будто алхимики не дохнут от выстрела в голову, как прочие.

– Только до них добраться сложнее, чем до обычных людей.

– Это все решается с помощью хорошего снайпера.

– Лучше уж гранатомета. – Латиноамериканец нахмурился.

– Че, струсил… – начал мужчина в черной бандане, но главарь его тут же прервал:

– Заткни пасть, Краули! А ты, Мартинес, не истери, как баба.

– Я не истерю. – Тот нахмурился еще сильнее. – Это ж тебе не Милтон, а серьезный мужик. Военный алхимик.

Главарь фыркнул:

– Да уж. Наш Милти не чета ему будет, тут не поспоришь. Но ты ж понимаешь, что к губернатору с этим не подкатишь. Ха, мы зассали, потому что у них алхимик!

– И у нас нет гения-снайпера, – приподнял брови Мартинес.

– Да я этого козла сниму… – снова влез Краули.

– Я ж сказал – заткнись, – ровно сказал главарь, и тот будто подавился словами. Впрочем, и у самой Андреа от этого тона мурашки пробежали по спине. – В чем наш латинос прав, так в том, что ты в жопу корове не попадешь, даже если тебя в эту жопу мордой ткнуть.

– Слушай, Мерл, – теперь Мартинес вздохнул. – Да понятно, что надо с этими мудаками разобраться. Это сейчас они сидят на попе ровно, но если вздумают разведать, что в окрестностях творится, то как пить дать на нас выйдут. Нельзя такого допустить.

– Ну да, ну да. Стратегическое отступление, значит.

– Придумаем план, возьмем народу побольше, тогда и попытаемся. Губернатор – мужик умный. Он с ними разберется.

Главарь кивнул, но у Андреа мелькнула мысль, что он недоволен. И о каком губернаторе они говорили? Мишонн по-прежнему не выпускала рукоять катаны, хотя какой толк от меча, если против тебя десяток человек с винтовками? Господи, ну зачем им вздумалось остановиться именно тут?

Главарь затушил окурок, а потом вдруг замер, вслушиваясь, и у Андреа перехватило дыхание. Нет, они с Мишонн ведь не шевелились! Он же не мог… Между деревьев показался ходячий, и от облегчения у Андреа даже задрожали руки.

– О, к нам гость пожаловал! Эй, Мартинес, пусть твой пацан его прикончит. Парню учиться надо.

– Гаргулио! – Мартинес кивнул совсем еще молоденькому парнишке, тоже латиноамериканцу. Тот выхватил охотничий нож и поспешил навстречу ходячему. Мертвец потянул к Гаргулио руки, и тот отпрянул под смех остальных мужчин.

– Хей, пацан, так вы с ним до вечера плясать будете!

– Глянь-ка, оно телкой было! Он вежливый просто – не может в бабу ножом тыкать.

– Пускай хуем тыкает!

Андреа посмотрела на Мишонн. Может, сейчас, пока незнакомцы отвлеклись? Та покачала головой – нет, услышат.

Гаргулио все же изловчился и вогнал ходячему нож под подбородок. Тот задергался, парнишка отступил, споткнулся и чуть не полетел на землю.

– Вот точно – трахать собрался! – ухмыльнулся Краули.

Гаргулио выдернул нож и почти отпрыгнул от тела, тут же тяжело шмякнувшегося на траву. Потом посмотрел на Мартинеса, и тот снова кивнул.

– Ладно, сваливаем, – объявил главарь.

Андреа снова заколотило от напряжения и лихорадки. Пусть уходят и поскорее! Эти люди ей не нравились, они ее пугали. Как пугали те мужчины, от которых они с Мишонн прятались месяц назад. Как те, кто нападал на них, решив, что две женщины – легкая добыча. И тогда Андреа снова и снова становилась стрелком, хотя на ферме ей никогда не приходило в голову, что она станет убивать не только мертвецов, но и людей.

Цепи ходячих Мишонн вдруг слабо звякнули, и главарь, успевший сделать пару шагов, снова замер.

– Что там, Мерл?

– Мы не одни. – Он указал дулом ружья прямо на кусты, за которыми спрятались Андреа и Мишонн. – Совсем не одни!

Пистолет! Или нет? Что толку от того, что она успеет разок выстрелить? Мишонн вдруг одним слитным движением выхватила катану и снесла головы обоим мертвецам. А в следующий миг на нее и Андреа оказались направлены все десять ружей. Проклятье!

– Да вы гляньте, кто тут! – протянул главарь. – Какой цветничок! Эй, цыпа, а ну положила оружие, пока я не простелил тебе башку!

Андреа разжала пальцы.

– Тебя это тоже касается, черномазая!

Мерл пинком отбросил пистолет подальше, кто-то его поднял:

– Хороший ствол.

Только не показать раньше времени, что у нее есть еще один!

– Что будем делать с этими сучками, Мерл? – Взгляд типа по имени Краули Андреа откровенно испугал.

– Заберем их с собой? – вдруг вступил Мартинес. – Тут могут быть еще кусачие. Может, эти девки что знают про тех военных – надо расспросить.

Мерл посмотрел на пленниц… оценивающе. И на грудь Андреа главарь шайки пялился так же мерзко, как и Краули. Мерл… Знакомое имя. Только где Андреа его слышала?

– Эй, у этой лихорадка, кажется, – сказал кто-то сзади.

– Обычная простуда, – произнесла Мишонн, потому что сама Андреа не смогла выдавить ни слова.

– Заткнись. – Мерл послал Андреа еще один взгляд и кивнул – словно сам себе. – Берем их с собой. Завяжите этим девкам глаза.

* * *

В конечном счете, им не только завязали глаза, но и стянули руки – так, что через некоторое время Андреа перестала их чувствовать. Она знала только, что ее и Мишонн куда-то волокут, причем не слишком церемонясь. Когда у Андреа заплетались ноги или она спотыкалась, кто-то вздергивал ее за воротник куртки или стискивал предплечья чуть ли не до синяков и шипел:

– А ну шевелись!

Голова кружилась от темноты и того, что Андреа пыталась хоть что-то разглядеть через зазор в том месте, где повязка неплотно прилегала к лицу. Получалось плохо – Андреа все равно не понимала, в каком направлении их ведут, только теперь ее стало еще и подташнивать.

Трава и сухие листья сменились асфальтом, потом спереди что-то заскрипело. Андреа откинула голову и умудрилась разглядеть какие-то самодельные ворота. Снова асфальт, потом ступеньки, на которых она опять чуть не упала. Мужчины почти не переговаривались, Андреа не знала, чего ждать. Куда ее привели? Что с ней будет? Что будет с Мишонн? Рядом что-то зашептали, но все равно недостаточно громко, чтобы расслышать.

– Я сам побеседую с этой цыпой, – на этот раз громко произнес главарь.

– Мерл, ты уверен? – спросил Мартинес. – А губернатор?

– Что губернатор? Сказал же – я с этой цыпой только побеседую. Мы с ней еще друзьями станем, не будь я Мерл Диксон!

В голове наконец-то щелкнуло. Мерл! Господи, но как? Это действительно брат Дэрила, тот, кого должны были сожрать ходячие? А ведь Дэрил говорил, что нужно что-то побольше гнилых трупаков, чтобы завалить Мерла. 

Андреа куда-то затащили, потом пихнули, и что-то больно ударило под колени. Стул. Ее всего лишь усадили на стул. Кажется, какое-то помещение… Тут пахло деревом и пылью. Где же она? Где Мишонн?!

Повязку наконец-то сняли, и Андреа на миг зажмурилась, хотя вокруг оказалось не слишком светло. Она действительно сидела внутри чего-то, походившего на сарай. Из мебели Андреа разглядела только еще один стул, стол и полки, заваленные какой-то рухлядью. Других людей, кроме нее и Мерла, здесь не было, и от этого по спине пробежала дрожь.

Боже, это действительно брат Дэрила? Да у них же ничего общего! Стоявший рядом Андреа человек совсем не походил на тот образ, который она представляла, когда Дэрил рассказывал о Мерле.

– Что, цыпа? – Он нагнулся, взял ее за подбородок и заставил посмотреть в глаза – голубые, как у Дэрила, но какие-то водянистые, словно выцветшие. – Я так тебя поразил, что язык проглотила?

Андреа тяжело выдохнула.

– Развяжите меня.

– А как же волшебное слово?

– Пожалуйста.

– Так-то лучше.

Только от того, что руки теперь были свободны, легче не стало – они все равно почти не слушались. Андреа положила их на колени и попыталась сжать кулаки, чтобы хоть немного вернуть чувствительность.

– Где Мишонн?

Мерл цыкнул:

– Какая ты невежливая! Так мы не договоримся.

– Пожалуйста, скажите, где Мишонн?

Она уже убивала людей! За эти три месяца убивала и не раз. И снова сможет! И сможет держать на мушке и угрожать. Только надо… Проклятье!

– С твоей черной подружкой потолкует Мартинес. Не дергайся ты так – он мужик добрый. Подобрей меня. – Мерл хохотнул. – И с черными мордами в отличие от меня цацкается. А теперь договоримся вот о чем, цыпа. Вопросы буду задавать я, а ты – отвечать. Надеюсь, это ты способна осознать своей хорошенькой головкой?

Андреа кивнула.

– Молодец. – Он потрепал ее по волосам. Андреа отдернулась, от чего Мерл хохотнул еще раз. – Ладно, теперь давай говорить серьезно.

И все равно он продолжал смотреть на нее так, словно она была голой! Андреа едва удерживалась от того, чтобы обхватить себя руками. Нет, она не будет показывать, что ей страшно. Надо успокоиться, надо поймать момент, наконец! Пока они тут разговаривают, Мишонн… Андреа приказала вопящему в ужасе воображению заткнуться. Тогда в лесу Мартинес казался самым приличным из этой компании. Но это ни черта не значило!

– Откуда вы и куда идете?

– Мы из Атланты. – Во рту пересохло, хотя ничего страшного в вопросе не было. – Идем… куда-нибудь. Ищем убежище. Но везде ходячие.

– Ходячие? – Брови Мерла приподнялись. – А! Мы называем их кусачими.

– Мы несколько месяцев в пути. Но ничего так и не нашли.

Кажется, к рукам начала возвращаться чувствительность. Еще немного!

– В таком случае поздравляю. – Мерл широко ухмыльнулся и раскинул руки, обведя помещение. – Вот тебе и убежище, цыпа! – И тут же снова посерьезнел. – А теперь отвечай, знаешь о лагере военных к западу отсюда?

Андреа покачала головой.

– Точно? – Мерл склонился к самому ее лицу. От него пахло потом, табаком и разложением – ходячими, и Андреа замутило еще сильнее. – Подумай хорошенько. Пара часов пути, берег реки.

– Мы бы и близко к военным не подошли. – Андреа не выдержала, попробовала откинуться, но спинка стула не дала. – Они убивают гражданских. Мы видели.

Мерл понял, кивнул.

– И мы слышали про Теннеси, про Кентукки, – голос Андреа невольно дрогнул. – Про то, что творилось на границах.

– Да-да, цыпа. Оно всегда так.

Лицо Мерла было совсем рядом. Загорелое, только в морщинах притаилась белизна. Вульгарный мужлан, сказала бы бабушка. Простетская физиономия, добавил бы Кларк. Только Андреа думала, что Мерл Диксон не так прост. Ей говорили, что мужчины защищают, что они – спокойствие и надежность. Только этот пугал, потому что он – Андреа ощущала это кристально ясно – если пожелает, свернет ей шею.

– Кусачие на цепи. Зачем они вам?

– Я… – дико захотелось сглотнуть, – не знаю.

– Неверный ответ, цыпа. Подумай лучше.

– Я правда не знаю.

Мерл преувеличенно сочувственно вздохнул:

– Значит, любишь эти маленькие игры, как все телочки? Как там? Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю, что ты врешь. Чтобы обмануть старину Мерла, нужно что-то похитрее больших сисек и наивных глаз.

Мишонн убила ходячих. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь о них узнал. Андреа прекрасно это понимала – не хватало, чтобы начались вопросы, чтобы их обеих сочли ведьмами.

– Эти черномазые бабы – та еще головная боль. Это я тебе говорю как тот, кто несколько лет проторчал в Африке. Зачем этой королеве вуду покойники, а?

– Мишонн не имеет отношения к вуду! – В этом-то Андреа была уверена точно!

– Как страстно ты ее защищаешь! Белая цыпочка завела себе черную подружку. Или это она себе завела белую девчонку, а? Можешь сказать Мерлу.

Сначала Андреа не поняла, на что он намекает, а потом вспыхнула.

– Ха! Прямо боюсь! Сколько оскорбленного достоинства в глазах. Или вы сообщницы, цыпа? Ну, знаешь, повязаны одним преступлением. А то и помогала ты ей его совершать. Что скажешь?

– Как вы смеете? Мы выживали вместе несколько месяцев! Мы… – Андреа не знала, как говорить с такими людьми. Не умела! И барахталась мухой в паутине. Бабушка сколько угодно могла говорить, что любая леди способна осадить грубияна, только это не так! Мерл Диксон просто наплевал бы на гневно вскинутые брови и поджатые губы.

– Насрать мне на твое выживание, дура. Про свою подружку говори!

– Мишонн мне не… – Андреа поперхнулась словами. Нет! Проклятье, Мишонн – подруга! Кто-то действительно близкий, первая близкая женщина после Эми. Единственная женщина, кроме Эми! Как еще одна сестра! А Мерл Диксон пытался все опошлить, сделать мерзким, как он сам! Пальцы наконец-то сжались в кулаки. Все, Андреа снова их чувствовала. Теперь надо дотянуться до второго пистолета!

– Совсем ты в лесу одичала, цыпа. А я ведь с тобой по-хорошему говорил, по-доброму. Вечно вы, бабы, этого не цените!

– Мишонн никакого отношения к вуду не имеет. Я не знаю о мертвецах. – Андреа наклонилась вперед. Сейчас…

Она недооценила Мерла Диксона. В следующий миг Андреа лежала, уткнувшись лицом в столешницу, а чужие пальцы с силой впивались ей в затылок.

– Отпусти меня! Отпусти!

Она попыталась вырваться – без толку. Господи, насколько же он сильнее! Невероятно, непостижимо сильнее! Все, что могла делать Андреа, – кричать.

– Ну-ну, какая ты громкая! Узнаем, сможешь ли покричать еще громче, а? Ну что, сиськи, как я уже сказал, у тебя ничего. Задница тоже сойдет. Грязновата ты, конечно, но я неприхотливый.

Боже, этого просто не может быть! Не с ней! Никогда! Невероятно и смешно! От собственного всхлипа перехватило горло. А рука Мерла Диксона уже по-хозяйски легла ей на зад, ущипнула, скользнула выше…

Андреа взвизгнула.

– Да ты нас скромница, да? Знаешь? – Мерл навалился сзади. – Кое-кто сказал, что скромница – всего лишь шлюха, спрятавшая свои повадки за спину. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Господи, что делать? Кричать громче? Сопротивляться? Но как? Под этой тушей она едва могла дышать! Мерл засунул руку ей под блузку и прошелся пальцами по позвоночнику.

– Приличные женщины, – сухо произнесла в голове бабушка, – блюдут свою честь. Опозориться себе позволяют только гулящие девки.

Но Андреа не… Она ведь не… Не надо! Пожалуйста! Думай-думай-думай! Не лежи и жди, сопротивляйся до последнего…

– Твой брат, – ей удалось не сорваться на визг. – Не думаю, что ему это понравится.

Мерл замер, тяжело дыша Андреа в ухо. А потом его пальцы сжались уже на ее горле:

– Что ты сказала, сука?

– Дэрил, – еле выговорила Андреа. – Как думаешь, если он узнает, ему это понравится?

Мерл отстранился, взял ее за ворот и швырнул обратно на стул, как тряпичную куклу.

– Дэрил? Ты знаешь Дэрила?

От облегчения зубы застучали так, что Андреа едва сумела выдохнуть: «Да».

Теперь Мерл смотрел на нее иначе, настороженно, почти зло. И что означал этот взгляд, Андреа не понимала. Мерл ненадолго упер руки в бока, потом достал нож, нагнулся и прижал лезвие к виску Андреа.

– Запомни, цыпа – вот теперь тебе лучше со мной не шутковать. Потому что если ты, сучка, мне сейчас соврешь, я вспорю тебе живот и скормлю твои кишки кусачим. И, обещаю, ты в этот момент еще будешь жива. Поняла?

Андреа сумела только кивнуть, почти не почувствовав, как лезвие задело все-таки кожу.

– Тогда говори про Дэрила! Он жив?

– Б-был жив, когда мы расстались. Три… три месяца назад.

– Где он?

– Н-на ферме, где-то севернее. Недалеко от Атланты. Туда приш-шло стадо, меня отрезало от группы. Не смогла вернуться.

Она еще не была уверена, что гроза миновала. Но, кажется, судьба брата действительно занимала Мерла больше, чем сама Андреа.

– Что за ферма?

– Большая. Могла выстоять. Наверное, Дэрил все еще там.

Мерл чуть сузил глаза, кивнул. Потом в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то еще:

– Значит, знала братишку, говоришь?

– Он рассказывал про тебя. Как вы охотились. Что ты научил его стрелять из арбалета. Про мотоцикл.

На едва уловимый миг лицо Мерла смягчилось. А может, Андреа просто показалось.

– Ты была его женщиной?

Андреа едва не выпалила: «Да!» Это так искушало! Мерл ведь не тронет женщину брата? Не тронет ведь?! Но… Перед глазами тут же встали Рик и Дэрил, целующиеся у кемпера. А если это проверка? Если Мерл знает про склонности Дэрила? Андреа сглотнула:

– Нет. Мы просто были в одной группе выживших.

– Хорошо, цыпа, я тебе верю. И вправду – сучки вроде тебя на нас, простых честных парней, второй раз и не посмотрят. А теперь успокойся уже.

Да, успокоиться. Андреа только сейчас осознала, что из глаз текут слезы. Она потерла щеки, едва удержала всхлип. Боже, ей нужен платок… Андреа закашлялась, попробовала вздохнуть и закашлялась снова.

– А ты здорово больна.

Только заметил?! Господи, как же Андреа сейчас его ненавидела!

– Ну-ну, не переживай так, тебя вылечат. И ты мне покажешь, где эта твоя ферма. И расскажешь, что там да как. Будешь хорошей девочкой, да?

Что-то заскрипело, зашуршало, потом звякнуло. Под носом у Андреа оказался стакан, из которого шибануло дешевым спиртом.

– Что… это?

– Пей, полегчает.

Вряд ли Мерл Диксон собирался ее отравить. Андреа осторожно сжала стакан и отпила. Горло тут же охватило огнем. Мерзкий вкус прокатился по языку, а затем по желудку разлилось тепло.

– Отличный самогон да? Всегда помогает. – Мерл подмигнул ей почти по-приятельски.

Какая же гадость… Андреа прижала к губам тыльную сторону руки, хотя тепло в желудке оказалось неожиданно приятным. Она сделала еще один глоток. Подумала и отпила еще раз. Хуже уже не будет, да.

Дверь распахнулась, и Андреа едва не выронила стакан. Внутрь вошли двое мужчин. Тот, кто был впереди… Андреа уже давно не видела такого с иголочки одетого человека, еще и чисто выбритого. Она понимала, что новые люди значат только новую опасность, но не могла оторвать взгляд – рассматривала незнакомца. Приятное лицо, интересное. Полное спокойной уверенности, которой самой Андреа так не хватало. Черт, неужели она опьянела с нескольких глотков?

– Что у вас тут происходит, Мерл? – холодно сказал незнакомец. Потом он перевел взгляд на Андреа и чуть склонил голову: – Сударыня, с вами все в порядке?

Как старомодно, но... мило.

– Да простудилась она, губернатор. Решил подлечить, – странным тоном откликнулся Мерл. Еще немного, и Андреа решила бы, что он говорил подобострастно. Нет, не то. Напряженность и еще… Проклятые мысли вытекали, как вода сквозь решето.

– Губернатор? – ухватила одну из них Андреа. Тот губернатор, о котором говорили в лесу?

– Позвольте. – Вперед вышел второй мужчина, склонился к Андреа. Блеснули очки. – Мисс…

– Андреа. Андреа Харрисон, – сказала она, глядя на того, кого назвали Губернатором. Ей было страшно и одиноко, у нее болели грудь и голова, а внутри плескался самогон. Какое же жалкое зрелище… Надо спросить про Мишонн! – Моя спутница…

– У нее сильный жар. Нужен врач.

– Так пойди и позови, Милтон.

Очки, маячившие перед лицом, пропали.

– Мисс Харрисон, – сказал Губернатор. – Мисс Харрисон, вы меня слышите?

– Да. – Она даже умудрилась улыбнуться. Этот человек тут главный, так? Он цивилизован, интеллигентен, он…

– Надеюсь, мой человек не позволил себе ничего лишнего? Я знаю, Мерл может быть порой чрезмерно усерден. Вы его простите?

Это было как ушат холодной воды. Что такое? Что это вообще значило? Андреа посмотрела на Мерла Диксона. Она могла… прямо сейчас она могла… Андреа заставила себя перевести взгляд на Губернатора. Какой правильный ответ? И еще Мишонн! Что будет с Мишонн, если Андреа обвинит Мерла – человека Губернатора – в попытке изнасилования?

– Какое лишнее, Губернатор, ты чего? – замахал руками Мерл. – Мы с мисс Харрисон только потолковали. Мы ж с ней друзья оказались – она знает моего братишку. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал?

Губернатор чуть рассеяно кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на Андреа. У него, в отличие от Мерла, были темные глаза – мягкие, но совсем непроницаемые. И они успокаивали. Господи, как же она устала! Что сказать? Она никогда не умела играть в такие игры. Она всегда была такой дурочкой…

– Я… – Возможно, она совершала ошибку. Глупейшую ошибку, но… – Все хорошо. Мы просто разговаривали. О брате Мерла. О Дэриле. Я… – Глаза снова наполнились слезами. – Извините. Просто мы несколько дней ничего не ели и…

– Я все понимаю. – Губернатор опустился перед стулом, на котором сидела Андреа, на одно колено, забрал из ее руки стакан. – Мы вас вылечим, обещаю.

– Моя подруга… – пролепетала она.

– С ней тоже будет все хорошо. Позвольте. – Губернатор поднялся, протянул руку. Ладонь у него оказалась твердой и теплой, и Андреа в очередной раз едва не разрыдалась. – Не переживайте. Вам надо успокоиться.

Пол накренился, и Губернатор подхватил Андреа под локоть.

– Здесь вы в безопасности. И ваша подруга – тоже.

Она всей душой желала в это верить. Очень. Мешал только Мерл Диксон, буравивший взглядом затылок.

– Здесь – это где?

– В Вудбери, мисс Харрисон.

«Что такое Вудбери?» хотела спросить она, но не успела. Андреа с головой накрыла темнота, мягкая и теплая, как одеяло. Как глаза человека по имени Губернатор.


	3. Око бури

Это казалось невероятным – прошло около недели, а они до сих пор оставались на одном месте, обживали тот же дом, а вокруг царили тишина и спокойствие. Разумеется, тишина и спокойствие были мнимыми – Рик это прекрасно понимал. Но все-таки!

Предплечье заживало быстро, даже слишком быстро, по словам Хершеля. Тот каждый день осматривал рану и качал головой, кажется, даже с некоторым осуждением.

– Тебе еще рано напрягаться, – упрямо твердил Хершель. – Отдохни. Да, на первый взгляд, все хорошо, но кто знает эту магию?

Однако Рик не мог отдыхать, когда вокруг была опасность. Нужно укрепить дом, проверить поселок, найти еду… Слишком много дел. И чем больше проходило времени, тем яснее становилось, что все не так уж и благостно. Сначала какую-то болячку подхватил Дэрил. Он так и не дал себя осмотреть, только буркнул, что это не лечится и как-то связано с шаманством. Впрочем, через пару дней Дэрил вроде бы выздоровел, но Рика все равно не отпускало чувство какой-то странности или неправильности. А потом Гленн и Ти-Дог выяснили, что поселок отнюдь не пуст.

Гленн раздобыл большой лист бумаги и цветные карандаши и начертил план, скрупулезно нанеся на него все те дома, которые они с Ти-Догом успели осмотреть. И теперь Рик вместе с остальными рассматривал получившееся подобие карты. Поселок был не очень большим, в окружавшей его ограде оказалось еще двое ворот, на них запоры уцелели.

– На противоположном конце поле. Вот тут. – Гленн указал на нужное место кончиком карандаша. – Все ходячие стоят там и не шевелятся, словно в спячку впали. Мы с Ти-Догом близко не подходили: подкрались с подветренной стороны и посмотрели в бинокль.

– А вот в этой стене пролом, – ткнул пальцем в линию, изображавшую ограду, Ти-Дог. – Узкий, но поодиночке пролезть легко.

– Его можно заделать, – заметил Гленн. – И с запором на ближних к нам воротах что-то придумать. Мы сейчас створки проволокой скрутили, но лучше бы цепь найти, чтобы было покрепче. И как избавиться от ходячих внутри?

– Сколько их там? – спросил Рик.

– Несколько десятков. – Гленн погрыз карандаш. – Около трех, думаю.

– Вот дерьмо, – высказался за всех Дэрил.

– С двух сторон поля сетка, кажется, довольно крепкая. Но…

–…случись что, и ходячие пойдут. Даже если они двинутся не в нашу сторону, то уткнутся в сетку или ограду вокруг поселка и могут повернуть к нам, – закончил Хершель.

Рик потер переносицу:

– Так, может, пусть пойдут? Выгоним их через ворота – лучше эти, они самые дальние, и запремся?

– Тогда тем более надо заделать пролом в стене и починить запоры, чтобы ходячие уже не смогли вернуться.

– Сделаем это как можно быстрее. А пока главное – не шуметь.

Рик посмотрел на план. Гленн утверждал, что от поля с ходячими до дома около трети мили. Если все сложится удачно, они не должны почуять людей.

– Я проверил, – заговорил Дэрил, – с крыши вот этого дома на соседней улице то поле в бинокль видать. Можно пост устроить.

– Нам бы не помешал еще один пост, чтобы наблюдать за сломанными воротами, – вздохнул Рик. – Если сюда добрались мы, то могут добраться и другие выжившие. Я уже не говорю об очередном стаде.

Дэрил кивнул.

– И почему ходячие всегда бродят толпами? – Гленн склонился над планом.

Мог бы Дейл ответить на этот вопрос? Или Дженнер? Хоть кто-нибудь?

– Что у нас с водой и едой? – вернулся к более насущным вопросам Рик.

Маленький искусственный пруд на заднем дворе никуда не годился, водопровод не работал. Можно собирать в бочки дождевую воду, но это не выход.

– Здесь озеро. – Дэрил указал на заштрихованное синим карандашом место за оградой.

– Довольно большое, – добавил Гленн. – Но идти далековато и через лес. Однако это лучше, чем ничего.

– Мне не нравится, что лес вплотную подходит к ограде, – покачал головой Хершель. – Была бы тут хоть небольшая вырубка!

– Здешние обитатели, надо полагать, думали о природе, а не о незваных гостях, – предположил Рик. Предплечье заныло, вторя невеселым мыслям.

– Зато если рядом лес, будет и еда, – сказал Дэрил.

– Мы уже несколько соседних домов осмотрели, – оживился Гленн. – Нашли консервы, крупы, спагетти. Пока хватит. Похоже, людей отсюда вывозили в спешке, много всего осталось.

– Но вывезли не всех, – приподнял брови Ти-Дог и снова посмотрел на отмеченное на плане поле.

– Что же, в таком случае чиним стену и запор и продумываем, как именно мы выгоним ходячих через дальние ворота, – подытожил Хершель.

Гленн пожал плечами:

– Сядем в машину, проедем мимо, и они сами пойдут следом. Главное, чтобы ушли все. Потом вернемся через другие ворота.

Хершель посмотрел на Рика, и тот кивнул:

– Да, можно взять это за основу.

– Тогда надо разведать дорогу. – Дэрил задумчиво прикусил ноготь. – Вдруг ее завалило или еще что, и машина не проедет. Я погляжу. Заодно и поохочусь.

– Я с тобой.

– Тебе бы еще отдохнуть, – тут же сказал Хершель.

– Нет, хватит, наотдыхался. – Рик оторвался от плана, выпрямился, осторожно потянул спину. – Ты говорил, что мне надо начинать разрабатывать руку. Вот и займусь.

– Дэрил, хоть ты ему скажи!

– А я что? – Тот перестал грызть ноготь. – Мертвяков снаружи мы вчера не видели. Тихо там все. Пусть идет – заодно озеро покажу.

Хершель сдался, только осуждающе покачал головой.

– Когда собираешься? – Рик заметил Лори наверху лестницы на второй этаж.

– Через часок. Кое-что доделать надо. Тебе как?

– Подойдет. Тогда через час у дверей.

Рик кивнул всем, кто собрался в гостиной, и принялся подниматься.

– Неплохо выглядишь, – улыбнулась жена.

– И чувствую себя тоже неплохо, хотя Хершель пытается убедить меня в обратном. Где Карл?

– С Бэт и Мэгги в соседнем доме. Гленн и Теодор сказали, там безопасно. – Но Лори все равно обеспокоено хмурилась. – Что вы решили? Мы тут останемся?

– Насчет того, останемся или нет, еще говорить рано. Но с ходячими мы разберемся. Тебе здесь нравится?

– Не знаю, – вздохнула жена. – Наверное, все же да. Но я никак не могу привыкнуть.

Они вошли в комнату, которую Лори делила с Карлом. Светлые обои и мебель, окна, выходящие на внутренний дворик.

– Ты видел портреты? – спросила жена.

Рик кивнул. На первом этаже в кабинете на огромном письменном столе стояла фотокарточка в рамке: суровый мужчина в официальном костюме и девочка лет десяти в нарядном платье.

– Бэт и Мэгги спят в соседней комнате – в детской. Там тоже несколько фотографий и картин. Знаешь, на всех них только отец, дочь или они вместе. Матери ни на одной нет. Тебе не кажется это странным?

– Пожалуй.

– Мы с Кэрол, Мэгги и Бэт все время придумываем объяснения. Может, мать умерла, когда дочь была маленькой, а отец не хотел напоминаний о покойной жене. Может, они развелись со скандалом. Может… – Лори оборвала себя, а затем добавила: – Похоже на плохой роман, да?

Рик промолчал – о прежних обитателях дома ему думать не хотелось, как и гадать, что с ними: живы, погибли, стоят среди остальных ходячих на том поле.

– Из-за этих фото мне все время кажется, что мы влезли в чужую жизнь. Подсматриваем за чем-то, для нас не предназначенным.

– Это пройдет. – Рик подошел к Лори сзади, обнял ее. – Ты бледная сегодня. Все хорошо?

– Плохо спала. Сама не знаю, почему. Привыкла просыпаться от малейшего шороха, а тут тихо. И теперь мне от этой тишины не по себе. Глупо, правда?

– Нет. Совсем не глупо.

Из окна Рик увидел, как на внутренний дворик вышел Ти-Дог с досками в руках.

– Будет заколачивать французские окна. – Лори смотрела туда же. – Они здесь очень красивые. Помнишь, я мечтала о таких окнах? Правда, у нас и сада толком не было.

– Красивые, но слишком ненадежные. А зимой они совсем не спасают от холода.

– Тут есть настоящий камин. Ты видел?

Только если они станут этот камин топить, дым может привлечь внимание.

Надо решать, остаться тут или продолжить путь. Рик и так позволил себе не думать об этом несколько дней. Он хотел найти убежище – вот оно. Или нет? Десять человек не смогут уследить за такой большой территорией, даже если убрать отсюда всех ходячих. Дорога слишком близко, а значит, по ней рано или поздно кто-то проедет. А может, все же рискнуть?

– Дэрил покажет мне озеро и окрестности. Тогда и буду решать, – сказал Рик.

Лори кивнула, но ее плечи чуть заметно напряглись, как всегда, когда Рик упоминал Дэрила.

– Будь осторожен. Я так перепугалась, когда Карла и тебя ранили.

– Все будет хорошо.

– Карл теперь такой гордый. Только это неправильно – ему всего двенадцать, а он хвастается ранением.

Хотелось бы Рику верить, что это ранение первое и последнее.

– У нас будет надежное убежище. Обещаю. – Он поцеловал Лори в затылок, разомкнул объятия и пошел к выходу из комнаты. – Мы с Дэрилом вернемся к ужину.

Лори осталась стоять, глядя, как Ти-Дог забивает французские окна.

* * *

Ободранная Кожа – чертов говнюк – точно был доволен. Дэрилу прилетело рикошетом так, что мало не показалось. Не, дело даже не в боли, случалось, его лупили сильнее, а в том, что из-за той хрени, что накрыла Дэрила, все чувствовалось как-то странно, будто и он сам, и мир вокруг свихнулись.

То Дэрилу казалось, что у него нет правой руки. Он ее видел, даже касался, только внутри все орало, что та исчезла. Так орало, что и не переубедишь. То перед глазами вставала какая-то чертовщина: все начинало колебаться, мерещилось, что-то кто-то крадется, какие-то черные точки прыгали по стенам и потолку. Небо могло стать красным, а трава синей. Вспомнилось, как Мерл однажды накормил его грибами, которые выращивал один знакомый укурыш. Тогда Дэрил почувствовал примерно так же. Правда, прошло все через несколько часов, а тут глюки длились добрых три дня.

Ночами же снилась всякая муть. То Дэрил снова превращался в сову, но не такую, как когда призывал духа-покровителя, а во всамделишную – просто птицу, забывающую, что была человеком. Он улетал, а внизу кто-то бегал и шумел, пугая. Только утром Дэрил понимал, что бросал своих, а они звали его и пытались отыскать. Такое может быть, как-то сказал Ободранная Кожа. Шаман теряет себя, и остается лишь пустое тело. Потом приснилось, что все – Рик, Кэрол, остальные – превратились в ходячих. Они набросились на Дэрила и начали жрать. И жрали, жрали, жрали, а кошмар все никак не прекращался. Спас Хершель: растолкал и сказал, что Дэрил стонал во сне.

Хершель так рвался его лечить, что становилось не по себе. Дэрил еле отбился: все равно Ободранная Кожа уверял, что оно только само проходит. Так что Дэрил нашел себе место потемнее и поспокойнее и пару дней отлеживался.

Вроде все прошло, но иногда тело снова начинало вести себя странно. Сейчас вот дико хотелось жрать, хотя Дэрил только что слопал спагетти. Хорошую такую порцию – Кэрол расщедрилась, сказала, надо отпраздновать, что они торчат тут целую неделю.

Дэрил сунул сигарету в рот и оглядел двор. Чертова низкая ограда ему совершенно не нравилась. Вот кто так делает? Вроде все крепкое, но перелезть – раз плюнуть. И эти мертвяки на поле… Самодельный запор из проволоки на воротах тоже не вызывал доверия, хотя, в общем-то, держал неплохо.

Еще Дэрила почему-то беспокоила Лори. Что-то с ней было не так. Черта с два поймешь, но когда Дэрил смотрел на нее, что-то будто екало внутри. Может, заболела? Вот только этого им не хватало!

– Ждешь Рика? – Из дома выглянула Кэрол. Она была в той самой кофте, найденной в брошенной машине. Красное смотрелось дико непривычно после того серого, серого и серого, что Кэрол носила раньше.

– Клево, – сказал Дэрил.

Кэрол опустила глаза и слабо улыбнулась:

– Кажется, я начинаю привыкать. В смысле, к таким вещам.

– Ага. Накинь сверху что-нибудь потеплее. Не лето ведь.

– Не будь занудой. Еще купаться можно.

– Только негде.

– Как это негде? – Кэрол подошла ближе. – А озеро?

Дэрил лишь фыркнул.

– Ладно тебе! – Она легонько толкнула его плечом. – Своди меня туда как-нибудь. Искупаемся. Побезобразничаем.

Дэрил аж подавился табачным дымом, а Кэрол – зараза такая! – рассмеялась.

– Ты чего? – выдохнул он, едва прокашлявшись. Шутила она или как? Вроде шутила.

– Ничего. – Кэрол посерьезнела, протянула руку и провела по его виску и щеке. – Вы с Риком не задерживайтесь. Я буду волноваться. И Лори тоже.

– Да все норм будет.

– Не сомневаюсь. Оставлю вам ужин.

И ушла в дом. Вот что это было?

Дэрил как раз докурил, когда на двор вышел Рик.

– Ну что, идем? – Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо. – Выберемся через ту дырку в стене, про которую говорил Ти-Дог. Так и до озера быстрее будет.

Дыру они тоже подлатали, но слабенько – заслонили выломанной секцией деревянной ограды и навалили снизу камней, чтобы не отходила. Нифига не надежно: толкни посильнее и все грохнется.

– Может, вбить штырей и сетку натянуть? – предложил Рик, узрев это безобразие.

– Ти-Дог надеется, вдруг в каком доме мы цемент найдем. Тогда заложим камнями и как следует заделаем.

– Да, лучший вариант.

В лесу было тихо, как и вчера. И спокойно. Дэрил уже научился чуять это спокойствие, правильность – ходячие ее нарушали. И ходячие лесу не нравились. Значит, мертвяки за ночь не набежали, хотя расслабляться все равно не стоило. Дэрил принюхался, уловил привычные запахи сухой листвы и новые – завтрашнего дождя и грядущих холодов. Погоду в последнее время он стал чувствовать острее – Ободранная Кожа мог гордиться. Засранец все же оказался хорошим наставником, Дэрил признал это, пусть и скрепя сердце.

А тело продолжало откидывать шутки. Голод пропал, зато обоняние обострилось так, что от лесных запахов чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Да чтоб! И почти сразу, будто кран закрутили, все вернулось в норму. Не, не совсем. Дэрил уставился в спину успевшему обогнать его на пару шагов Рику. Бля, кажется, сейчас будут проблемы.

Рик словно почувствовал что-то, остановился и посмотрел через плечо:

– Ходячие?

– Неа, хорошо все. – Дэрил тяжело сглотнул. – Вон тропа, видишь? Видимо, местные тут дорогу к озеру срезали.

Рик кивнул и пошел вперед, а Дэрил едва удержался от того, чтобы не облизать губы. Стоял и пялился на чужую задницу.

Дэрил снова попытался сосредоточиться на лесе, на спокойствии и тишине. Вроде маленько помогло. Надо подождать – вдруг пройдет так же быстро, как предыдущая хрень. Только они шли все дальше и дальше, а оно не проходило. Над верхней губой выступил пот, и Дэрил сдался, слизнул его. А в штанах… Вот ведь позорище! Что он, малолетка какая?

Хотя в лесу тихо ведь. Тогда… Нет, нельзя! Так и прохлопать опасность недолго. И Рику, наверное, сейчас не до этого – руку еще до конца не вылечил… Но Дэрил соскучился. Да, тело, конечно, дурило, как зверье по весне, только Дэрилу самому в последнее время стало дико не хватать прикосновений, просто возможности лишний раз подойти и положить руку на плечо.

– Смотри, грибы.

Бля, нельзя так отвлекаться! Вот какой от него толк тогда будет?

– Угу. Сорвем на обратном пути.

– Мы с собой ничего не взяли, – заметил Рик.

– Ниче. Сниму куртку – в нее сложим.

Ухо уловило какой-то шум, и Дэрил вскинул арбалет. Олень. Жаль, удрал уже. Надо завтра подстрелить что-нибудь на обед. А то вчера Дэрил кучу времени убил на гостинцы совам. С одной стороны, без этого никак, а с другой – та же дохлая белка могла приманить ходячих, так что пришлось отойти подальше в чащу.

– Вон озеро.

Рик послушно вгляделся в просвет между деревьями.

Сегодня озеро было свинцовым, как и небо. Дэрил выбрался на берег, сел у самой кромки и опустил пальцы в начавшую выстывать воду. Чуть дальше торчали мостки, какие-то сараи и домики. Возле дохлыми рыбинами валялись лодки.

– Мы вон тот, который с красной крышей, обшарили. Нашли удочки, – сказал Дэрил. – Ти-Дог клялся, что его папаня был лучшим рыбаком у них в городе и всему его научил. Сказал, не поверю, пока не принесет вот такенный улов.

Рик улыбнулся, и у Дэрила перехватило дыхание. Черт, да что такое? Всего-то несколько дней не видел, как Рик улыбается! А в мозгу тут же, сука, вспыхнуло воспоминание, как они пару недель назад влезли в какой-то домишко, уже подчистую ограбленный. Там было пусто и пыльно, и Дэрил не устоял, втащил Рика в одну из комнат. Вышло все, как и обычно, быстро и сумбурно, но охреннено хорошо. Рик часто-часто дышал над ухом и стискивал зубами ворот рубашки Дэрила, а сам Дэрил обхватил рукой их члены. Он то гладил, то судорожно их сжимал. Один раз получилось слишком сильно, и Рик зашипел, впился пальцами в предплечье, но прекратить не сказал, и от этого по спине пробежали мурашки.

– Я тоже когда-то рыбачил с отцом, а потом с Шейном, – произнес Рик, вырвав Дэрила из воспоминаний, и слегка нахмурился. – Хотя вряд ли теперь получится спокойно посидеть с удочкой.

– Сеть бы. Побыстрее и понадежнее.

Рик присел на корточки и тоже опустил руку в воду.

– Посторожишь, пока я окунусь?

– Чего?

Вид у Рика стал чуть виноватый:

– Очень хочется помыться. Ходячих поблизости нет, так что… Если надумаешь, потом тоже помойся, а я покараулю.

– Я лучше посторожу, – буркнул Дэрил, потому что внутри снова заколыхалось возбуждение, такое, что, кажется, каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом. Член уперся в ширинку, и пришлось подняться на ноги. Но Рик вроде смотрел на воду и ничего не замечал. Ну и хорошо.

– Я быстро.

– Ты… – голос слегка охрип, – в воду лучше с мостков лезь, там лестница есть. А тут все в иле и водорослях.

– Спасибо.

Рик стягивал одежду и кидал ее на мостки. Куртку, рубашку… Он взялся за ремень, и Дэрил сглотнул и перевел взгляд на берег. Надо думать о ходячих, в конце-то концов!

– Как рука? – выдавил Дэрил, не удержался и снова посмотрел на Рика.

Тот, слава богу, еще не успел стащить штаны. Рик похлопал по повязке:

– Почти не болит. Не буду напрягать, обещаю.

Рик повернулся спиной, гладкой, не такой, как у Дэрила, и тут же дико захотелось подойти и провести по ней пальцами. Но вот Рик все же снял штаны и прошел дальше по мосткам, туда, где в воду уходила лестница.

Твою мать! Это же, если не считать Кинг, был первый раз, когда Дэрил видел его совсем, полностью голым. Мог рассмотреть во всех, бля, подробностях. И Дэрил пялился: на то, как Рик идет, на его руки, ноги, задницу, наконец-то не скрытую джинсами, ямочки над ней. Может, все же стоит залезть в воду, как предложил Рик, и остудиться?

Дэрил снова уставился на берег и почти с облегчением услышал всплеск.

Лес, чтоб его! Надо сосредоточиться на лесе! Но тот по-прежнему был спокойным, будто действительно решил дать Дэрилу передохнуть. Или, сука такая, не совсем передохнуть. Дэрил поглядел на плавающего неподалеку Рика. Не пора ли ему вылезать, а то еще растревожит рану?

С мостков вода казалось почти черной – едва разглядишь облака и собственное отражение. Рик подплыл ближе, плеснул и, когда Дэрил отпрянул от брызг, рассмеялся.

– Ты как кот.

– Выбирайся уже. Вон небо нахмурилось.

И зачем соврал, спрашивается? Все равно дождь пойдет нескоро.

Рик послушался, подплыл к мосткам и ухватился за лестницу левой рукой.

– Че, разболелось-таки?

– Немного.

– Помочь?

Рик помотал головой и принялся выбираться. Дэрил матюгнулся и в который раз отвел глаза. Взгляд упал на тот самый лодочный домик с красной крышей. А может, ну все нахер и…

– Эй, Рик. Пойдем, – голос снова немного осип.

Рик уже натянул штаны и держал в руках рубашку. Он вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Туда. – Дэрил указал на домик.

Рик, благослови его господь, улыбнулся и кивнул.

Внутри было все так же, как и в прошлый раз: полумрак и безопасность. Свет просачивался через пару узких оконцев под потолком. В одном углу темнели прислоненные доски и снасти, в другом притаилось садовое кресло со сломанной ножкой. Дэрил задвинул щеколду, опустил арбалет на пол, замер, глядя, как Рик кладет рядом так и не надетые рубашку и куртку.

Это походило на прыжок с обрыва в реку. Миг, чтобы решиться, еще миг – на полет, а потом вокруг вода, и тебе страшно и хорошо одновременно. Кожа Рика была мокрой и прохладной под ладонями и губами. Дэрил растирал капли пальцами, ловил языком, жарко дышал и согревал. Он пьянел от озерной воды на чужом теле, и хотелось чего-то… большего, чем обычно.

Дэрил уже успел узнать, что нравится Рику: если прикусить мочку уха, он резко выдохнет, если засосать вот здесь кожу на шее, негромко застонет. Рик любил, когда Дэрил слегка царапал зубами его кадык, то проводил пальцами по груди легко-легко, то нажимал так, что оставались красные полосы. Дэрил дернул за волоски, поймал ртом полувсхлип Рика, скользнул губами по ключице, еще ниже. Втянул в рот сосок, и Рик застонал уже громче. Это ему тоже нравилось: когда лизали соски, играли с ними, прикусывали: аккуратно, а иногда и не очень.

Дэрил прижался ухом к груди Рика, чувствуя, как бьется в клетке ребер сердце, резко выдохнул. Сегодня… Он с силой провел пальцами Рику по спине, и тот выгнулся, мускулы напряглись, а потом задрожали. Дэрил скользнул дальше, к солнечному сплетению. Все – пора решаться. Дэрил закрыл глаза, в сотый раз вспомнил, как перепугался, когда Рика ранили. Повязка на предплечье была мокрой и холодной, а сам Рик согрелся – Дэрил едва удержался от дурного желания сорвать чертову тряпку. Да, надо решаться, ведь в этом нет ничего такого. Это ж Рик.

Сейчас ненормальное возбуждение помогало: прогоняло остатки неуверенности, затыкало истеричный голосок в голове, все эти вопли о неправильности. Да кто, в конце концов, вообще решил, что это неправильно? Пусть идут нахер!

Дэрил открыл глаза. Вдох-выдох, и он опустился перед Риком на колени. Руки легли на ремень – и зачем Рик его вообще застегнул?

– Дэрил? – Голос звучал так мягко, будто Рик боялся вспугнуть.

– Ш-ш-ш.

Чего Дэрил никогда раньше не делал, так это не целовал Рику живот. И чего тупил, дурак? Пальцы расправились с пряжкой, потянули за молнию.

– Дэрил, ты не…

– Помолчи, а?

Дэрил чуть отстранился, провел по бедрам Рика, потянул джинсы вниз. Ладони легли на задницу, обхватили ее. Мать твою, идеально – будто эти руки и эта задница были созданы друг для друга.

Рик молчал, только тяжело дышал. Дэрил поднял голову, его глаза встретились с глазами Рика, кажущимися в полутьме домика почти черными. Он сглотнул, облизнул враз пересохшие губы и посмотрел прямо перед собой на живот, на… У Рика уже вовсю стояло. Торчащий член натянул ткань трусов, спереди по ним расплывалось пятно. Да и у самого Дэрила в паху все болело.

– Если что сделаю не так, скажешь, – выдавил Дэрил. Освобожденный член Рика покачивался возле лица. Дэрил стащил чужие трусы и джинсы почти до колен, протиснул руку Рику между ног, провел по внутренней стороне бедра. Там было горячо – казалось, кожа почти жжется. Другой рукой он обхватил основание члена, потом медленно, сам еще не веря в то, что делает, провел языком по всей длине до головки, задержавшись на уздечке. Рик застонал – так низко, что внутри Дэрила все завибрировало. Черт… он никогда раньше не слышал от Рика таких стонов! В этом было что-то – власть над другим человеком, и Дэрил пока не понимал, как эта власть уживалась с подчинением. Диксоны никогда никому не кланялись, ни перед кем не вставали на колени, но Дэрил стоял и почему-то чувствовал себя обалденно.

Что теперь? Рик бы подсказал, но Дэрил хотел все попробовать сам. Рука между бедер Рика двинулась выше. Дэрил осторожно сжал мошонку и получил еще один низкий стон. Она была такой… тяжелой, а может, просто показалось. Вот каково оно – в прямом смысле держать кого-то за яйца. Нежная, почти шелковистая кожа: от этого ощущения просто сносило крышу. Дэрил не удержался, попробовал языком, потом осторожно вобрал одно яичко в рот. На миг стало почти страшно – вдруг вытворит что-то не то? Но Рик снова застонал, его ладонь легла на затылок, пальцы вплелись в волосы и ласково потянули: все хорошо, я хочу еще. Дэрил перекатил яичко во рту, рука скользнула дальше, за мошонку. Еще немного, и… Нет, не так быстро. И Рик долго не продержится – вот-вот кончит.

Дэрил выпустил изо рта яичко, отстранился ненадолго, чтобы отдышаться, и обхватил губами головку. Черт! Это оказалось сложнее. Рик тогда как-то умудрился взять член Дэрила до основания, а вот у самого Дэрила ни хрена не вышло. По языку разлился непривычный чуть солоноватый привкус, а челюсть тут же заныла. И как дальше-то? Больше всего Дэрил боялся, что ненароком сожмет зубы.

– Расслабь горло, – будто через силу произнес Рик. – Дыши через нос.

Постепенно стало получаться. Дэрил стиснул бедро Рика, деревянное от напряжения. Тот терпел, догнало осознание, старался, чтобы Дэрилу было проще и удобнее. Сейчас, еще немного… Теперь получалось брать член до середины. Нижняя челюсть все равно ныла, но не так сильно. Дэрил приноравливался, искал ритм, постепенно снова погружался в ощущения. По телу Рика прошла дрожь, сначала мелкая, потом крупнее. Пальцы в волосах Дэрила судорожно сжались. Ну же… Член ткнулся так глубоко, что Дэрил чуть не подавился, но не остановился. Он яростно рванул собственный ремень, вытащил член и обхватил, едва не зарычав от облегчения.

– Дэрил! – простонал сверху Рик.

Сам Рик тогда не отстранился, так что и Дэрил сможет! Только вышло хреново. Вот теперь он все же подавился, закашлялся, плюхнулся на задницу, сплевывая чужую сперму. Проклятье! Вот дерьмо же! Рик сполз по стене. Его все еще потряхивало, но он подался вперед, притянул к себе Дэрила.

– Черт, я…

– Тсс. – Рик прижался к его губам, принялся вылизывать рот, разделяя свой вкус. Рука легла на член Дэрила поверх его руки, и они задвигались вместе, благо нужно было совсем чуть-чуть.

Он медленно приходил в себя, лежал, пристроив голову на колени Рика. Дэрил устал, но был горд собой, хотя, наверное, никто из тех, кого он знал, не счел бы, что здесь есть, чем гордиться. Плевать. Дэрил смотрел, как Рик улыбается, кладет руку ему лоб и убирает налипшие пряди. Проклятье, Дэрил хотел этого человека – всего и без остатка, как не хотел никого и ничего в своей жизни.

– Как насчет искупаться?

Дэрила хватило только на то, чтобы глухо рассмеяться:

– Может, попозже. Ты-то как?

– Замечательно.

Рик будто ждал, что Дэрил его о чем-то спросит. Можно даже догадаться, о чем: а как оно было у тебя? кто был тот первый чувак, которому отсосал ты? Но Дэрил промолчал. Потому что ну его нахер. Какая разница? Все это случилось давно и теперь не имело никакого смысла.

– Дэрил, – Рик вдруг посерьезнел. – Как думаешь, если мы разберемся с ходячими, то сможем тут остаться?

– Нууу… – Он о таком не задумывался – был занят другим. – Можно попробовать. Только маловато нас, а территория большая.

Рик кивнул – он, похоже, об этом уже подумал, и добавил:

– И шоссе рядом.

– Холода скоро. Если уйдем и не найдем чего получше, жопа будет.

– И это тоже верно.

Дэрил заставил себя усесться, застегнуть штаны. Все, отдохнули – пора и о делах вспомнить.

– Не напрягайся ты так. – Он протянул Рику рубашку. – Время помозговать еще есть.

– Только его не так уж много.

Рик притянул Дэрила для еще одного, последнего поцелуя – как точку поставил. А дальше они собирались уже быстро, вслушиваясь в тишину снаружи. Все спокойно, все хорошо. Тело вроде больше не дурило, снова ощущалось как родное. Может, это знак – что они останутся и все будет хорошо? Дэрил не возражал бы. Совсем не возражал.

* * *

Правая рука все же разболелась. Узнай об этом Хершель, наверняка принялся бы осуждающе качать головой. Но боль была не такая уж сильная, так что Рик решил его не беспокоить.

Они с Дэрилом вернулись, принесли грибов и пяток белок. Не так много, но Рик чувствовал себя безобразно, неудержимо счастливым. Кэрол встретила их на крыльце. Она подмигнула Дэрилу, словно намекая на что-то, и тот вдруг покраснел, хотя смутить его было не так уж и просто.

– Ужин в столовой, – сказала Кэрол.

– Лори и Карл?

– Твоя жена спит. Легла час назад – сказала, что ей немного нездоровится.

Отличное настроение тут же лопнуло, как воздушный шарик.

– Она не говорила, что с ней?

– Просто голова разболелась. – Кэрол ненадолго задумалась и продолжила: – Температуры у Лори нет, не беспокойся. Хершель дал ей аспирин. Он думает, что к утру все пройдет.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что. Ужинай – не надо ее сейчас беспокоить. А Карл сегодня поспит со мной.

– Забросите на кухню? – Дэрил сунул Рику белок, а Кэрол – грибы. – Курить охота.

Рик кивнул и вошел в дом, Кэрол последовала за ним.

– Ну как? – спросила она. – Мы остаемся?

– Думаю… – Рик остановился, не дойдя до кухни, потому что оттуда доносились голоса Хершеля и Гленна.

– Я хотел поговорить с вами, – напряженно произнес Гленн.

– Мы все вроде уже давно на ты, – заметил Хершель.

– Да. Но… В общем… – Рик не видел Гленна, но мог представить, как тот нервно сглатывает, пытается собраться. – Сэр… Хершель, я хотел поговорить о Мэгги.

Кэрол встала возле Рика, приподняла брови. О, она тоже знала, осознал он. Не могла не заметить.

– Я слушаю, – тон Хершеля казался ровным.

– Я… Я понимаю, сэр, что я не ровня Мэгги. И я не белый. И…

Пауза. Хершель молчал.

– Я очень уважаю тебя. Ты… мудрый, ты так много знаешь. И Мэгги я уважаю и никогда не сделаю то, что ей навредит. Я хочу ее защищать. Я хочу, чтобы она была счастливой. Ну… насколько сейчас это вообще возможно. Я… Если ты запретишь, я подчинюсь, но…

– Гленн, – Хершель произнес это спокойно, и Рик невольно выдохнул. – Ты – хороший человек. Ты столько раз спасал нам жизнь. Поверь, ты один из лучших людей, кого я знал. – Хершель снова помедлил. – И я знаю свою дочь. Мэгги порой может быть очень упряма.

– Да.

– Думаю, она сказала, что даже если я буду недоволен, ей это неважно.

– Да.

– Но ты все равно пришел поговорить.

– Ну… иначе это неправильно.

– Спасибо, Гленн.

Опять тишина.

– Я не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь сделать ее счастливой. Этот мир сошел с ума, все смешалось, так почему мы должны соблюдать те законы, из-за которых он рухнул? Но… мне надо к этому привыкнуть. Мы, старые люди, все же консерваторы.

– Хершель…

– Иди, мальчик. Просто дай мне немного времени, хорошо?

Гленн вылетел из кухни и едва не столкнулся с Риком и Кэрол.

– Я… – Щеки у него вспыхнули так, что было заметно даже в полутемном коридоре.

– Все хорошо, – шепнула Кэрол.

Гленн резко кивнул и почти побежал прочь, наверное, разыскивать Мэгги.

Хершель сидел посреди комнаты на стуле и смотрел в пустоту.

– Я знал, – сказал он вошедшему на кухню Рику. – Давно заметил. Знаешь, многие отцы не видят, что творится с их дочерями. Не считают это важным. Но я всегда хотел для Мэгги и Бэт самого лучшего. А теперь…

– Теперь, Хершель?

– Я не знаю.

Он наблюдал за Риком: как тот подошел к столу, как положил белок.

– Пока я не понял, на кого глядит Мэгги, то присматривался к Дэрилу.

Это было так неожиданно, что Рик ненадолго остолбенел.

– Дэрил?

Хершель пожал плечами.

– Почему нет? Он надежен, сообразителен, смел. Однако… – Хершель послал вопросительный взгляд Кэрол, но та ответила лишь рассеянной улыбкой. – Гленн мне нравится. Замечательный мальчик. И все же раньше я сказал бы «нет».

– Потому что…

– Потому что никто в графстве Джорджия не принял бы фермера-корейца. А что стало бы с белой женщиной, вышедшей замуж за азиата? Я не хотел бы Мэгги такой судьбы. Сейчас же… Как думаешь?

– Никто из нас не против, ты и сам это знаешь. Но если мы встретим еще кого-то из выживших, будут сложности.

Хершель кивнул:

– Еще и поэтому я не смог сразу дать Гленну благословление.

– Но ты дашь, – заметила Кэрол.

Хершель промолчал и посмотрел на нее исподлобья. Но Рик не сомневался, что даст – как только уговорит сам себя.

* * *

Здоровенные окна, выходящие на задний дворик, Ти-Дог заколотил основательно. И правильно. А то ставят такое – будто грабителей приглашают. Или ходячих.

Дэрил уселся прямо на землю за огромной уродской вазой, из которой свисали какие-то чахлые листья. Что за хрень это ни была, она, похоже, засохла с концами. Он глубоко затянулся сигаретой и задумался. Остаться, значит? Может, потолковать с Ободранной Кожей – вдруг подскажет что дельное?

Будь Дэрил один, он бы без разговоров предпочел лес. Тот и кормил, и поил, и укрывал. Но женщинам и детям нужна крыша над головой. Это до сих пор было немного непривычно – заботиться о ком-то еще, не о себе и Мерле. Брат расхохотался бы, скажи Дэрил, что ему, пожалуй, даже нравится. Обозвал бы Дэрилиной. Ну и ладно.

Что-то зашуршало, и Дэрил выглянул из-за вазы. Лори выбежала из-за дома, потом резко замерла, привалившись плечом к стене. Дэрила она не видела – стояла, закрыв глаза. Лицо у Лори было бледное, Дэрил заметил это даже в сумерках.

Он потушил сигарету, поднялся:

– Эй, ты как?

Лори вздрогнула, потом расслабилась и выдохнула:

– Прости. Не думала, что тут кто-то есть.

– Норм все. Ты…

Лори вдруг отшатнулась, прижала руку ко рту, а потом сделала несколько шагов, нагнулась, и ее вырвало прямо на цветы.

– Эй!

Лори вырвало снова, и Дэрил обхватил ее за плечи, убрал с лица волосы. Блядь! Все же больна.

– Не… – начала Лори и не договорила.

Она мелко тряслась в руках Дэрила, и он будто почувствовал ее – ее тело. Все, как говорил Ободранная Кожа. Шаманы, рассказывал он, многое могут. И сразу понимают. Только Дэрил еще не был ни шаманом, ни колдуном и потому так долго тупил. Ни черта Лори не была больна.

– Ты беременна, – произнес он.

Лори заплакала.


	4. Рай после конца света

Об Андреа заботились: лечили и кормили, почти как в прежние времена. Доктор Стивенс, полный пожилой мужчина с маленькими круглыми очками на носу, заглядывал к ней дважды в день, а в остальное время за Андреа присматривала Эшли, темнокожая девушка, почти девочка, которая была тут, похоже, одновременно служанкой, сиделкой и медсестрой.

Эшли почти все время молчала, а на вопросы Андреа отвечала только:

– Нет, мэм. Не знаю, мэм. Лучше спросить доктора Стивенса, мэм.

Андреа казалось, что Эшли чего-то боится, но чего? Доктор был с ней ласков, сама Андреа тоже. Заглянувший на третий день Губернатор кивнул Эшли и улыбнулся, но она только сделала книксен и метнулась из комнаты. Этот страх почти раздражал, если бы… Если бы Андреа по-прежнему не давали встретиться с Мишонн. Почему? Что такого невыполнимого в этой просьбе? А заверениям, что с Мишонн все хорошо, Андреа верила все меньше.

Весь первый день Андреа проспала – ее будили, только чтобы дать лекарств и покормить. На второй она уже пришла в себя настолько, чтобы усесться на кровати и, пока доктор Стивенс осматривал ее, начать задавать вопросы.

– Завтра к вам зайдет Губернатор, мисс Харрисон, – сказал врач. – С ним и поговорите. А моя задача – поставить вас на ноги.

– Губернатор? – Андреа невольно улыбнулась. – Кто он такой?

– Человек, который создал это место и всех нас спас.

Губернатор действительно пришел – заглянул совсем ненадолго, чтобы убедиться, что гостья выздоравливает.

– Выглядите гораздо лучше, мисс Харрисон.

Лучше? С грязной головой, в старом, пусть и чистом халате? И после трех месяцев в лесу? На кого же она тогда походила в их первую встречу? Господи, Андреа даже в зеркало посмотреть боялась!

– И чувствую себя тоже лучше, – только и ответила она. – Доктор Стивенс – волшебник.

– Всего лишь сон и хорошая еда, мисс. – Тем не менее, врач польщенно улыбнулся. – Пока проведаю других пациентов.

Он выскользнул за дверь, и Андреа осталась наедине с Губернатором. С ним, в отличие от Мерла, ей страшно не было, даже наоборот. Только… Нет, не стоит показывать сомнения, нужно сначала понять, что тут происходит.

– Доктор сказал, вы здесь всех спасли.

Губернатор широко улыбнулся:

– Он преувеличивает. Я просто помог, а люди сделали все сами.

Андреа не уловила самодовольства, только спокойную уверенность человека, знающего себе цену.

– Вудбери. – Андреа склонила голову набок.

Губернатор опустился на стул возле кровати:

– Вудбери создали все, кто тут живет, мисс Харрисон. Вам здесь понравится.

– Уверены? – Она прикусила губу.

Он улыбнулся еще шире и слегка прищурился:

– Разумеется. Док сказал, вы уже можете вставать, так что скоро сами увидите. Завтра вам все покажут, я распорядился.

– Я придирчива, знаете ли.

Губернатор откинул голову назад и негромко рассмеялся.

Боже, как она по такому соскучилась! По флирту, подколкам, обмену взглядами и намеками! Прежняя Андреа Харрисон тут же всплыла из самых глубин ее нутра и теперь рвалась наружу.

– Посмотрим.

Андреа нравилась его улыбка, нравились ровные белые зубы, тщательно выбритый подбородок – то, к чему она так привыкла и по чему так скучала все это время. В сошедшем с ума мире еще остались такие люди – значит, все не так уж и плохо?

– Моя подруга…

Губернатор поднялся:

– Извините, мне пора. Много дел.

– Те военные?

Он приподнял брови, потом кивнул, поняв, о ком спросила Андреа.

– В том числе и они. Мерл сказал, вы их не знаете.

Она кивнула и обхватила себя руками.

– Еще он сказал, вы их не любите, – добавил Губернатор.

– Когда… – Андреа тяжело сглотнула, – когда все это началось, они чуть не схватили нас с сестрой, решив, что мы больны. И если бы мы не сбежали, они нас убили. Как убивали многих, стоило им только заподозрить…

Она резко выдохнула.

– Понимаю. – Губернатор посерьезнел. – Нам тоже не за что их любить. Отдыхайте.

И он ушел, так и не дав Андреа шанса спросить о Мишонн. Проклятье!

На следующее утро Андреа разбудила Эшли:

– К вам пришли, мисс Харрисон.

Мишонн?! Наконец-то! Но это оказалась всего лишь какая-то темноволосая женщина в цветастом платье, совершенно ей не идущем. Незнакомка широко улыбалась. Хорошенькая, признала Андреа. Наверное, ее возраста или чуть старше.

– Доброе утро. – Женщина опустилась на тот самый стул, на котором вчера сидел Губернатор. – Меня зовут Рован. И я покажу тебе Вудбери, Андреа. Не возражаешь?

Вообще-то, она возражала – почему эта Рован называет ее по имени, словно они подруги? Но женщину прислал Губернатор, а значит, с ней надо быть вежливой. Так что Андреа только улыбнулась:

– Конечно.

– Вот твоя одежда.

На этих словах Эшли занесла в комнату ворох каких-то шмоток.

– Это не мое, – напряглась Андреа.

– Твои рваные и грязные. Блузку еще можно было спасти, но брюки… Впрочем, если ты привыкла к брюкам больше, чем к юбкам, мы тебе что-нибудь найдем.

– Буду рада, – холоднее, чем ей хотелось, произнесла Андреа.

– Понимаю. Сама терпеть не могу, когда без спроса берут мои вещи. – Вид у Рован стал извиняющимся. – Но и оставить мы их не могли. А твою сумку я принесла. Поверь, все вещи на месте.

Она кивнула Эшли, и та поставила на тумбочку старую потертую сумку, в которой Андреа все последние месяцы таскала немногочисленные пожитки.

– Спасибо.

– Ну как? Готова прогуляться?

Андреа кивнула.

– Тогда Эшли поможет тебе переодеться и…

– Я сама. У меня уже есть силы.

Рован посмотрела на нее чуть неуверенно:

– Как скажешь. Тогда я подожду снаружи.

Убрались, обе. Андреа выдохнула, потом встала с кровати, подошла к двери и убедилась, что та плотно закрыта. Жаль, тут не было замка или щеколды.

Хватит! Достаточно, что вчера Эшли рвалась помочь ей помыться, будто Андреа вдруг стала безногой и безрукой инвалидкой.

– Лучше раздобудь мне зеркало, – сказала тогда Андреа. – И перестань вести себя так, словно я – хозяйка плантации, а ты рабыня.

На этих словах Эшли издала странный звук, словно поперхнулась, но когда Андреа на нее посмотрела, девчонка пулей вылетела из комнаты.

Ладно, что же за одежду ей принесли? Боже… Андреа провела языком по пересохшим губам, потом медленно коснулась, словно не веря, подола платья. Где же в Вудбери раздобыли такое? Нежно-голубой – этот цвет создан для ее глаз, как говорил Кларк.

Нет, хватит стоять столбом! Она видела и носила и более красивые вещи. Андреа снова бросила взгляд на дверь, потом схватила сумку. Да, все на месте. Впрочем, ничего важного Андреа тут и не хранила: найденная в каком-то доме расческа с перламутровой ручкой, пачка платков, набор ниток и иголок, прочая женская чепуха и небольшой перочинный нож, которым можно было разве что несерьезно ранить.

Андреа встала так, чтобы если кто вздумал подглядеть, то увидел бы только ее спину, и вынула из-под матраса кольт кобру в кобуре. Настоящее чудо, что никто до сих пор его не нашел. А ведь ей едва удалось спрятать пистолет! Хорошо, что Андреа тогда очнулась до того, как ее положили на кровать и принялись раздевать. Пока она изображала растерянность, пока просила привести врача, удалось выкроить время, когда никто на нее не смотрел, сорвать с ноги кобуру и запихать под матрас.

Андреа спрятала пистолет на самое дно сумки. Кто бы там ни рылся, он убедился, что здесь нет ничего интересного, значит, второй раз обыскивать не будет. Так, можно выдохнуть спокойнее. Теперь одежда.

И снова нахлынули смешанные чувства. Неужели Андреа снова наденет платье? Красивое платье, о котором уже давно и не мечтала? Но… Вчера она увидела себя в зеркале. Увидела – и чуть не расплакалась. Потому что не могла эта тощая женщина с загнанным взглядом быть Андреа Харрисон! Кожа на лице загрубела, губы обветрились, загар превратил ее из городской девушки в какую-то фермершу. И даже если натянуть это платье, как змея, вздумавшая влезть в сброшенную шкуру, прежнюю Андреа не вернуть.

Ладно, к черту!

К платью полагались нижнее белье и чулки. Своей очереди ждали жакет и туфли вместо вконец разбитых кроссовок. Да, самый настоящий выход в свет. И все же мелочи не давали забыться ни на минуту. Платье не было новым: на одном локте ткань немного протерлась, вот тут оно порвалось по шву, и его тщательно зашили. Если приглядеться, то можно заметить не слишком удачно застиранные пятна на подоле. В груди платье немного жало, зато на талии болталось. Впрочем, все это скрыл жакет. Но покрасневшие, покрытые мозолями руки не спрячешь – перчатки бы.

Андреа посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Странно. Дико. Платье ей шло: ее цвет, ее фасон, однако… это какая-то пародия на прежнюю Андреа. Одежда сковывала – и как она раньше этого не замечала? Или просто дело в том, что эти тряпки с чужого плеча?

В дверь постучали. Андреа схватила сумку и в очередной раз медленно выдохнула.

– Войдите.

– Боже! – Разумеется, Рован. – Тебе так идет! Потрясающе! Правда, доктор?

Стивенс чуть смущенно кашлянул:

– Прекрасно выглядите, мисс Харрисон. Умоляю, только не переутомляйтесь.

– Конечно. – Андреа улыбнулась, и доктор слегка покраснел.

– Пойдем же! Я все тебе покажу! Куда мы заглянем сначала? Хочешь поглядеть комнату, которую тебе отвели?

– Комнату?

– Я надеюсь, мисс Харрисон, вы уже достаточно окрепли, чтобы сюда не вернуться. – Доктор неглубоко поклонится. – Я всегда буду рад вас видеть, но не как пациентку.

– Спасибо. И тебе, Эшли, спасибо.

– Да, мэм, – промямлила та и сделала книксен. Почему же она такая зашуганная?

– Я хочу… – обратилась Андреа к Рован. Увидеть, наконец, Мишонн – вот что она хотела! – …погулять. Три дня никуда не выходила!

Рован просияла, словно выиграла приз.

– Тогда вперед!

Она все порывалась взять Андреа под руку, и пришлось встать к ней тем плечом, на котором висела сумка.

Пора познакомиться с Вудбери.

* * *

Снаружи сияло солнце, словно погода решила извиниться за все дни ненастья, превратив осень в лето. Андреа шла за Рован и старалась не слишком сильно глазеть по сторонам. Она же не провинциалка, выбравшаяся в город! Но не смотреть было невозможно.

Андреа и подумать не могла, что снова увидит что-то подобное – обычную мирную жизнь. Мимо шли люди, улыбались и приветствовали ее и Рован, бегали дети, пронеслась, громко лая, крупная белая собака.

– Мы расчистили и огородили целый квартал, – щебетала над ухом Рован. – Добрый день, миссис Эдвардс! – Это уже относилось к высокой полной женщине в светлом костюме.

Та величаво кивнула Рован и Андреа и проплыла дальше по своим делам.

– У нас есть больница, дети ходят в школу. Все, как раньше.

Не совсем. Андреа посмотрела в конец улицы, туда, где ее перегораживала самодельная стена с воротами. Возле стояли машины, а по самой стене прогуливались мужчины с оружием в руках.

– Здесь красиво. – Андреа отвернулась, скользнула взглядом по разбитым посреди улицы клумбам.

– Тебе нравится? – просияла Рован так, словно клумбы были ее личной заслугой. – Женщины организовали клуб – мы устроили за домами сад и огород, сама понимаешь, как нужны свежие овощи и фрукты. И цветы, конечно. Не хочешь присоединиться?

– Даже не знаю. – С выращиванием цветов у Андреа было немногим лучше, чем с готовкой. – Надо подумать.

– Разумеется. Но обязательно зайди к нам завтра вечером на встречу! Тебе понравится.

Андреа неопределенно качнула головой, совершенно не уверенная, что ей хочется идти на встречу какого-то неведомого женского клуба. К ее облегчению, Рован защебетала дальше:

– Нас здесь семьдесят две человека, представляешь? И скоро будет семьдесят три.

А это действительно не впечатляло даже – потрясало! Столько людей, самых разных молодых и старых, мужчин и женщин, и это ощущение спокойного повседневного счастья… Андреа снова посмотрела в конец улицы – люди на воротах почти против воли притягивали взгляд.

– Сначала нас было около двух десятков, – говорила Рован. – Мы прятались вон там, на старых складах. Женщины, старики, дети – нас просто бросили.

Лицо Рован посерьезнело – восторженность словно стерли тряпкой, а глаза затуманились, и такую женщину Андреа тут же стало жаль, с такой Рован она ощутила сродство.

– Теперь все позади, – сказала Андреа, и Рован тряхнула головой и опять заулыбалась, превратившись в жизнерадостную дурочку.

– Да. Теперь все позади. Губернатор нас спас. Потом к нам присоединились новые люди. А теперь пришла и ты!

Они как раз проходили мимо переулка – узкой щели между домов. Двое чернокожих мужчин возились там с какими-то ящиками. Андреа замедлила шаг, пытаясь понять, чем они заняты. Один из мужчин, еще совсем молодой, поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. Сердце екнуло – взгляд незнакомца был тяжелым и злым, хотя Андреа не сделала ничего, чтобы заслужить ненависть. Господи, она видела этого человека впервые в жизни!

– Пойдем! – Рован ухватила ее за рукав и настойчиво потянула дальше. – Ну же, пойдем!

Чернокожий мужчина опустил голову, и Андреа тут же стало легче дышать.

– Кто это? – Она позволила себя увлечь дальше.

– Работники. – Рован повела плечами. – Вот мужланы!

Андреа еще раз внимательно огляделась. Все люди, гулявшие по улице, были белыми. Из чернокожих Андреа видела только Эшли, а теперь этих двух мужчин, работников, как сказала Рован. И все? Нет, вот еще одна женщина – она шла следом за пожилой дамой и несла большую сумку. Тоже, надо полагать, работница.

– В Вудбери весь живут не только белые? – спросила Андреа.

– Разумеется! Мы даем приют всем, кто готов нам помогать.

– У вас есть один человек. Мартинес, кажется.

Рован кивнула:

– Один из помощников Губернатора, – и добавила, понизив голос: – Тут есть несколько латиноамериканцев. Сложные люди, если честно. Не очень приятные. Но Мартинес за них отвечает, так что бояться нечего.

– Я рада, – умудрилась улыбнуться Андреа.

– Как я уже сказала, в Вудбери только одно условие: если хочешь остаться, ты должен помогать. Это всех касается.

– И чернокожих. – Андреа проводила взглядом пожилую даму и ее спутницу.

– Негров – особенно. Сама знаешь, им только дай волю, и они будут бездельничать. А здесь столько работы!

– Понятно.

Не то чтобы Андреа не слышала этого раньше, наоборот. Джорджия всегда останется Джорджией. Как сказала Мишонн, здесь никогда не жаловали черных. Просто среди тех людей, к которым привыкла Андреа, подобное считалось моветоном. Но не тут.

Чертово платье так стиснуло грудь, что опять стало тяжело дышать. Нужно во что бы то ни стало разыскать Мишонн! Разыскать и что-нибудь придумать!

– Добрый день, мисс Харрисон!

От неожиданности Андреа вздрогнула. Кажется, невысокого светловолосого мужчину в очках она видела раньше. Но где же? Конечно! Он вместе с Губернатором пришел тогда в сарай!

– Вы…

– Милтон Мамет, мисс.

– Мистер Мамет. – Рован почему-то посмотрела на него с опаской, хотя выглядел Милтон совершенно безобидно. И тут Андреа заметила кольцо на указательном пальце: массивное, золотое, в виде змеи, заглатывающей собственный хвост. Алхимик!

– Андреа Харрисон. – Она протянула руку. – Зовите меня просто Андреа.

Тот немного неловко пожал ее ладонь и слегка покраснел:

– Очень приятно, ми… Андреа.

– В чем вы специализируетесь? – На военного алхимика Милтон не походил совершенно. Впрочем, Дейл тоже не походил, хотя воевал. Но вряд ли действительно сильный алхимик оказался бы в Вудбери.

– В медицине. Я исследователь, – Милтон чуть замялся. – До всего случившегося ассистировал своему наставнику. Но тот, как и многие, заразился и погиб.

– Сочувствую. Все мы потеряли близких.

– Да, конечно. – Теперь Милтон покраснел явственней. – Я помогаю в больнице. Здесь много пожилых людей и детей. Так что моя помощь все время нужна.

В нем не было той уверенности, которую Андреа чувствовала в Дейле. Спокойствия, не покидавшего его, даже когда все становилось совсем плохо. Но Дейл все равно погиб и погиб нелепо.

– Вы обязательно должны мне рассказать о своей работе побольше, – улыбнулась Андреа.

– Если вам будет интересно, ми… Андреа.

– Конечно.

Милтон при всей его застенчивости был из тех людей, кто сразу же вызывает симпатию. Он ни капли не походил на Дейла, но все же Андреа ощущала в них какую-то общность. А может, ей просто казалось.

– Покажете мне стену?

– Но… – попробовала вклиниться Рован.

– Пойдемте! – Андреа ухватила ее под локоть, только теперь Рован не пришла от этого в восторг.

– Ммм… – Милтон вздохнул, но все же кивнул. – Если вам угодно.

Какие-то ящики, автомобильные покрышки, щиты из досок – стены сделали из всего, что сумели найти. Поверх лежал настил, тоже из досок. На него можно было взобраться только по короткой стремянке, и Андреа уже в сотый раз прокляла платье. Хорошо хоть, туфли ей нашли без каблуков.

Милтон взобрался первым и подал дамам руку. Андреа кожей почувствовала насмешливые взгляды собравшихся на стене мужчин. Плевать, пусть веселятся. Она оперлась на предложенную руку и почти тут же ее подхватили под локоть. Миг, и Андреа уже стояла на стене.

– Мисс Харрисон, – произнес знакомый насмешливый голос. – Чертовски хорошо выглядите.

– Мистер Диксон, – ровно отозвалась она. – К сожалению, не могу вернуть вам комплимент.

– Все такая же неприветливая. – Тот осуждающе покачал головой.

Андреа отвернулась и посмотрела на город, раскинувшийся за стеной. Контраст был поразительным. Андреа не удержалась, перевела взгляд на Вудбери, потом снова на царившее за воротами запустение: грязь, разруха, дома с разбитыми стеклами, остатки пожарищ, остовы сгоревших машин.

– Что, впечатляет? – спросил Мерл.

– Да, – искренне ответила Андреа.

– То-то, цыпа, – понизив голос, сказал он. – Там – дерьмо полное.

Соглашаться с Мерлом Диксоном не хотелось, но не соглашаться не получалось. Это правда – там полное дерьмо.

– Кусачий! – вдруг воскликнула Рован. Надо же – все же забралась на стену, хотя Андреа была уверена, что не решится.

Вдалеке показался темный силуэт. Мертвец, пошатываясь, ковылял прямо к воротам Вудбери. Андреа машинально положила руку на отсутствующую кобуру и едва не выругалась. Мерл негромко свистнул, и один из мужчин вскинул ружье. Ходячий дополз на расстояние выстрела, и почти сразу же его голова разлетелась. Рован тихонько вскрикнула и вцепилась Андреа в предплечье. Что с ней такое? Всего-то один ходячий.

Мартинеса на стене не было, а значит, повода здесь задерживаться – тоже. Андреа еще раз посмотрела на валявшегося посреди улицы ходячего. Других тел она не заметила, получается, их потом куда-то убирают.

– Вы высоко взобрались.

Андреа обернулась и посмотрела вниз. У стремянки стоял Губернатор, приставив руку козырьком ко лбу. Андреа невольно улыбнулась:

– Отсюда самый лучший вид на город.

– И не поспоришь. Но все-таки давайте вниз.

Ему словно не нравилось, что она залезла на стену. Почему?

– Губернатор, я… – начал Милтон.

– Это я попросила Милтона показать мне стену. – Андреа подошла к лестнице, но успела только поставить ногу на первую ступеньку, как ее крепко взяли за талию и опустили на землю. Даже дух захватило. А Губернатор только довольно улыбнулся. Пижон! Но из тех пижонов, которые умеют угодить и вскружить голову.

Губернатор помог спуститься и Рован, и та засияла, как начищенная монета, а Андреа на мгновение стало неприятно. Интересно, у нее самой был такой же глупый вид?

– Могу я с вами поговорить? – спросила Андреа. – Если у вас есть время, конечно.

– Немного выкрою. Милтон, зайди через четверть часа, надо обсудить кое-что. Рован, те бумаги, которые я просил…

– К вечеру будут.

– Отлично. Я жду.

Губернатор предложил ей руку, и Андреа с удовольствием на нее оперлась – усталость все же дала о себе знать. Они направились вверх по улице.

– Думаю, на первый раз вам хватит прогулок.

Она кивнула.

– Тогда я доведу вас до дома, где вам выделили комнату. Поверьте, комната отличная.

– Верю. Но я хочу свою одежду.

– Вам не нравится платье?

– Нравится. Но моя одежда – это моя одежда.

– Она вас ждет.

– Что? – Андреа даже замедлила шаг.

– Мне передали, что вы были недовольны. Вы имели на это полное право.

Андреа посмотрела на профиль идущего рядом мужчины. Совершенно непроницаемое лицо! Вот ведь…

– А мой пистолет?

– Извините, но здесь оружие запрещено. Его носят только те, кто охраняет стену. Не всем можно доверить оружие, – голос Губернатора немного смягчился. – Если человек с оружием в руках запаникует, будут трупы – среди людей, а не кусачих. Установить тут мир было непросто, и я не хочу его потерять. Чем больше людей в одном месте, тем больше противоречий. Так что…

– Сегрегация, – перебила его Андреа.

Губернатор пожал плечами:

– Приходится идти на компромиссы, порой не слишком приятные.

– Моя подруга…

– С вашей подругой все в порядке – я не лгу. Но, и тут я тоже не буду врать, от нее одни проблемы.

Надо полагать, Мишонн взбесилась, когда поняла, что тут творится.

– В Вудбери собрались разные люди. Это юг, мисс Харрисон. Я не могу просто приказать им возлюбить друг друга. Но я и не могу обрекать людей на смерть. Вы знаете, что творилось, когда все только началось? Как все бросились резать друг друга? Белые обвиняли черных в колдовстве, черные мстили белым… Кусачие, кажется, в те дни погубили меньше народу!

– Я знаю. – Андреа опустила глаза.

– Вот видите? А тут мир. Пусть он дурной, но лучше доброй ссоры.

И все равно это было неправильно.

– Вы не согласны, – вздохнул Губернатор. – Что предлагаете?

Андреа поджала губы. В голове было пусто, словно разом вымело все мысли. Губернатор, разумеется, понял и невесело усмехнулся.

– В том-то и дело. Я постоянно думаю над этим, но пока тоже не вижу выхода.

– Дайте мне поговорить с Мишонн.

– Как только она успокоится и прекратит бросаться на моих людей.

Мишонн? Прекратит бросаться? Они говорили сейчас об одном человеке? Андреа остановилась.

– Мишонн никому не причинит вреда!

– Она напала на Уоррена. – Губернатор встал возле Андреа, внимательно на нее посмотрел.

– Значит, была причина.

– Здесь одинаковые для всех правила, мисс Харрисон. Никакого оружия.

Так вот в чем дело!

– Вы забрали у нее катану.

– Разумеется. Уоррен уверен, она ее украла.

– Какая чушь!

Проходившие мимо люди стали оборачиваться, и Андреа понизила голос:

– Чушь. Меч принадлежал ее отцу. Это трофей. Отец Мишонн воевал с японцами и забрал меч у какого-то военачальника. Ему разрешили оставить катану себе, даже выдали разрешение, Мишонн мне рассказывала.

– Я вам верю. – Губернатор испытующе посмотрел на Андреа. – И если бы ваша подруга не молчала, а рассказала это сама, проблем было бы меньше. Но она, как я сказал, молчит. Впрочем, пока она здесь, оружие я ей все равно не верну.

– Значит, мы можем уйти? – не выдержала Андреа.

Он пожал плечами:

– Вы не пленницы. Но пока вы еле на ногах стоите. Уверены, мисс Харрисон, что хотите уйти сию секунду?

Андреа опустила взгляд. Нет, не уверена. Эта прогулка действительно ее вымотала. Но Мишонн…

– И вы обещали рассказать Мерлу о ферме, где сейчас его брат.

– Да, конечно же, я расскажу.

– Тогда отдыхайте. – Губернатор снова взял ее за руку и мягко повлек дальше по улице. – И подумайте над моими словами.

– Хорошо, я подумаю. Но все равно я не согласна.

– А вы упрямы, мисс Харрисон, – усмехнулся он.

– Андреа.

Губернатор кивнул и с видимым удовольствием повторил:

– Андреа.

Что же, теперь ее очередь:

– Губернатор.

– Что?

– Ничего. Просто что это за имя – Губернатор?

– Так меня назвали люди.

Андреа легонько фыркнула.

– Но я вас так называть не могу. Мы словно на официальном приеме. Скажите мне свое имя.

– Никогда! – Он широко заулыбался, и Андреа захотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжелым. Самоуверенный нахал!

Губернатор снова остановился – на этот раз перед входом в небольшой двухэтажный домик.

– Вам сюда. Если что, обращайтесь к здешней хозяйке, миссис Уильямс.

– А вы? Вдруг я еще захочу вас увидеть. Где мне записаться на прием?

Он взял ее руку и галантно над ней склонился:

– Для вас, Андреа, вход свободный.

Она улыбнулась почти против воли. Проклятье, он ей нравится! Очень нравился, настолько, что хотелось выкинуть все из головы и хоть ненадолго сойти с ума. Если бы не Мишонн…

Андреа смотрела Губернатору вслед, пока он не скрылся за углом, а потом вошла в дом.

* * *

Миссис Уильямс оказалась милой старушкой, такой маленькой, что едва доставала Андреа до плеча.

– Вот ваша комната, милая, отдыхайте. Скоро подадут обед. Надеюсь вас увидеть.

– Конечно, миссис Уильямс, – ответила Андреа и поняла, что чудовищно проголодалась.

– Я так рада, что вы тут поселились! А то в доме всего лишь я, миссис Форрест и Бетси, наша служанка. И мы все трое – старые развалины. Так хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь молодым!

Обед оказался вкусным, хотя еды было совсем немного. Зайчатина, бобы и спагетти – странное сочетание, но за эти три месяца Андреа чего только ни перепробовала!

– Бетси – просто волшебница, – сказала миссис Форрест. Почему-то она напомнила Андреа миссис Мид из «Унесенных ветром», только постаревшую и ходившую, опираясь на палку.

– Да-да. – Закивала миссис Уильямс, пока Бетси, высокая полная негритянка лет шестидесяти, раскладывала еду по тарелкам. – Самая настоящая волшебница. Что скажете, мисс Харрисон?

– Очень вкусно, – искренне похвалила Андреа. – Благодарю.

– Не за что, мисс, – пророкотала Бетси и довольно улыбнулась. – Мы так рады, что вы у нас поселились.

– Значит, вы не замужем? – вдруг спросила миссис Форрест.

– Хельга! – возмутилась ее подруга. – Нельзя быть такой бестактной!

– Все в порядке. – Андреа рассеяно улыбнулась. – Я действительно не замужем.

– Такая красивая девушка – и одна?

Миссис Уильямс прижала руку к груди:

– Прошу прощения, мисс Харрисон, но новые люди тут появляются редко. Вы для нас – настоящее событие.

– Зовите меня по имени. Я понимаю, миссис Уильямс. Что касается замужества, просто так вышло. Я работала, чтобы помочь семье. Потом умерла мама, и на мне осталась младшая сестра.

– Ах, простите, Андреа! Я тебе говорила, Хельга, надо быть вежливее! А правда, что вы несколько месяцев прятались в лесу одна?

– Не одна. – Зайчатина стала в горле комом. – С подругой.

– То-то вы такая худая и бледная! Вам здесь понравится, Андреа, обещаю.

– И присмотрите себе кого-нибудь, – добавила миссис Форрест.

– Хельга!

Они не спросили о подруге, наверное, и к лучшему, просто принялись болтать о том, как хорошо в Вудбери. Андреа слушала вполуха, почти сразу же запутавшись в обилии незнакомых имен. Впрочем, Губернатора обе старушки упоминали часто.

– Вы не представляете, что тут творилось, пока он не пришел! – восклицала миссис Уильямс.

– Мне сказали, вас бросили на произвол судьбы.

– Кто сказал?

– Рован.

– О, бедное дитя! – вздохнула миссис Уильямс. – Ее муж погиб, а остальную семью растерзали у нее на глазах. Я хорошо знала Нэнси, мать Рован. А где ваша семья?

Андреа опустила глаза в тарелку, и миссис Уильямс наконец-то смущенно замолчала.

В своей комнате Андреа упала на кровать и задумалась. Что же делать? По крайней мере, одежду ей действительно вернули: и блузку, и признанные безнадежными брюки. Их даже попытались отстирать и зашить, но вышло так себе. Кроссовки стояли на коврике в углу, и правый готовился просить каши. И пусть! Зато это ее одежда! Это, а не чужое, пусть и красивое платье.

Андреа устала, ей хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть. Но вместо этого она поднялась и принялась переодеваться. Тут – какая удача! – двери запирались. Андреа сказала, что поспит, значит, пара часов у нее была. А за это время можно облазить если не весь Вудбери, то хотя бы половину.

Вместе с прежней одеждой к Андреа вернулась и уверенность. Все получится: она найдет Мишонн или на худой конец Мартинеса. Кобура снова оказалась на ноге, и Андреа аккуратно одернула штанину.

Повезло и в том, что комната была на первом этаже. Андреа открыла окно и оглядела переулок, в которое оно выходило. Она вылезла наружу, аккуратно прикрыла окно так, чтобы суметь пробраться назад, и пошла по переулку прочь от основной улицы.

Андреа не знала, куда идти, не представляла здешних задворок. Пару раз она лишь чудом успевала прятаться за кустами или оградами и сидела там, пока мимо проходили незнакомые люди. Никто из них не был Мартинесом. Может, он на стене? Но что тогда делать?

Андреа забралась в густые заросли возле самой стены, отмечавшей границы Вудбери. Не повезло – кусты оказались колючими. Андреа уже решила повернуть назад, но они расступились и выпустили ее на утоптанную площадку. Совсем крохотную – тут, наверное, могли уместиться человека три. С той стороны, где площадку ограничивала стена, стоял ящик, а на нем небольшая белая статуэтка. Вокруг лежали две конфеты, свечной огарок, монетка, букетик засохших бархатцев и сигарета – как подношения. Андреа опустилась возле статуэтки на корточки, и на нее уставились равнодушные глазницы черепа. Господи! Андреа осторожно коснулась ее – скелета, задрапированного в одеяния. Материал походил на кость, и от этого стало не по себе.

В кустах что-то зашуршало. Андреа вскочила, зачем-то схватив статуэтку, но спрятаться не успела – из зарослей выбрался Мартинес.

– О, черт, – только и произнес он.

Кажется, Мартинес не собирался нападать. Он не выглядел разозленным, скорее, озабоченным.

– Никому не говорите, прошу вас, мисс.

– Что… – Андреа сглотнула. – Что это?

Мартинес негромко выругался на незнакомом языке, наверное, испанском, и потер подбородок.

– Это же скелет! Это сатанизм какой-то.

– Нет, мисс. Поверьте, не сатанизм. Просто… – Мартинес вздохнул. – Это Санта Муэрте. Святая смерть.

– Я не понимаю.

– Люди верят. Мои люди верят. Послушайте, мисс, мы ж католики. Из-за всего дерьма в Риме ваши на нас и так неодобрительно косятся, а если про это узнают, плохо станет.

– Это я понимаю. Но ваша Санта Муэрте ведь не католичество.

Мартинес пожал плечами:

– Наши священники ее осуждают. А люди… Одни говорят, что она – восьмой архангел, другие – падший ангел, стремящийся снова заслужить благодать господа. Не знаю. Пока не стряслась вся эта хрень, мне даже в голову не приходило задумываться.

Он покачал головой и продолжил:

– Люди молились, мисс, но бог не ответил. Чего удивляться, что они обратились с ней?

Андреа посмотрела на статуэтку скелета.

– И что обещает она?

– Все, мисс. Ей молятся о выздоровлении, об удаче в любви и делах. Но сейчас – о справедливости. Смерть всех уравнивает, мисс. Такая она, La Hermana Blanca.

– Как вы сказали?

– Белая сестра. Так ее еще называют. Белая девушка, Костяная госпожа, Госпожа теней. У нее много имен.

Андреа снова посмотрела на статуэтку. Белая. Она была белой – не Черным человеком, но тоже смертью.

– У нас тут и так все не слишком гладко, мисс.

– Я догадалась.

Мартинес послал ей настороженный взгляд, но кивнул:

– В общем, если вдруг всплывет, что мои вроде как смерти поклоняются, плохо может закончиться. Я им говорил, болванам, не светиться, но…

– Я не скажу. – Андреа протянула Мартинесу статуэтку Санта Муэрте. Тот помедлил, потом забрал ее. – Это ведь приношения?

– Ну да. Сами видите – никаких крови и младенцев.

Зачем смерти кровь? Она и так ее получит. А эти дары казались… трогательными.

– Я не скажу, – зачем-то повторила Андреа. – Мартинес, вы ведь знаете, где Мишонн?

Тот сжал губы, но все же кивнул.

– Мне надо с ней поговорить.

– Губернатор против, мисс.

– Пожалуйста! Я могу попробовать… Не знаю! Может, уговорить ее. Я слышала про катану.

– Я пытался ей объяснить, но ваша подруга очень упрямая.

– Меня она послушает!

Мартинес покачал головой:

– Губернатор запретил. Пока она будет упрямиться, никаких разговоров.

– Тогда это никогда не закончится. Я не прошу оставить нас наедине – мне нечего скрывать. Вы услышите, мы не будем ничего замышлять против вас. Но мне надо ее увидеть!

Кажется, он заколебался.

– Пожалуйста!

Андреа могла бы… могла бы пойти и рассказать Губернатору про Санта Муэрте. Могла отомстить. Но не собиралась. Почему-то она была уверена, что Мартинес такого не заслуживал. А значит…

– Хорошо, мисс. Только быстро.

Андреа поняла, что почти не дышала от напряжения. Теперь она втягивала воздух полной грудью, шла за Мартинесом, который вел ее через кажущиеся бесконечными заросли. Наконец они выбрались к какому-то сарайчику, возле которого сидели за самодельным столом из грубо обструганных досок мужчина и девушка.

– Хей, Пабло, Мария, к нашей упрямице гостья.

Оба наградили Андреа подозрительными взглядами.

– Это та белая мисс, ее подруга.

– Вот оно как. – Пабло, кажется, чуть расслабился. – Что, разрешил?

– Нихрена. Просто так вышло.

– Мы – могила, да, Мария?

Девушка с длинными темными косами кивнула.

Мартинес стукнул в дверь и вошел в сарай, Андреа – за ним.

– Ваша подруга вроде как под моей ответственностью, мисс. Не на замок же ее запирать? Так что она пока помогает Пабло и Марии. А там видно будет.

Мишонн стояла спиной к двери. Она обернулась, и ее глаза расширились. Андреа подбежала к ней, крепко обняла. Наконец-то!

Вроде бы с Мишонн все было хорошо. Андреа на миг отстранилась, разглядывая лицо подруги – да, хорошо, не синяков, ничего, – и снова обняла.

– Как я рада тебя видеть! Боже, как я рада!

Мишонн чуть помедлила и крепко обняла Андреа в ответ.

– Я тоже, – глухо произнесла она.

Мартинес встал возле двери и закурил:

– Мы договаривались, мисс.

Андреа кивнула.

– Что? – Мишонн нахмурилась. – Как тебя сюда пустили?

– Меня и не пускали. Я сама пришла. – Андреа улыбнулась. – Выздоровела и решила тебя разыскать. Мартинес обещал меня прикрыть.

Мишонн через плечо Андреа посмотрела на Мартинеса, и тот пожал плечами.

– Ты… – Теперь пришел через Мишонн вглядываться в лицо Андреа. – Тебя не обижали? Те белые уроды мне ничего про тебя не говорили! Я с ума сходила.

– Нет. Все отлично.

Не считая Мерла Диксона, но про него Андреа говорить не собиралась.

– Я так за тебя боялась! – К глазам подступили слезы. Проклятье!

– У меня все… сносно. – Мишонн отстранилась, оперлась спиной о стол. – Ты плохо выглядишь, подруга. Тебе бы еще полежать.

– Неважно. Я слышала про катану.

Мишонн мгновенно помрачнела.

– Что тебе сказали?

– Что в стенах Вудбери не носят оружие.

– Ну конечно.

– Мне тоже не вернули пистолет. – Андреа внимательно посмотрела на Мишонн. Та должна была помнить, сколько всего у них пистолетов. Мишонн кивнула.

– Я не удивлена. Только есть одно но. Ты белая, Андреа. А я – черномазая обезьяна, которая сперла то, что ей не принадлежало. – В глазах Мишонн вспыхнула самая настоящая ярость. За все эти месяцы она ни разу не выглядела разозленной или взбешенной. Но Вудбери все изменил.

– Я сказала Губернатору, что катана принадлежала твоему отцу.

Мишонн только фыркнула.

– А что толку? Я не буду им рабыней, Андреа. Пусть идут к черту.

Андреа облизнула пересохшие губы:

– Я видела. Ходила по Вудбери и замечала. Может, все не так плохо?

Мишонн посмотрела с такой злостью, что кольнуло в сердце. Совсем как тот чернокожий мужчина утром.

– Нет, все плохо. Очень плохо. Ваши всегда хотели забыть, чем кончилось Южное восстание. А тут такой повод, Андреа! Только почти сто лет прошло, и мы им не рабы, что бы они ни думали.

– Послушай. – Андреа коснулась руки Мишонн. – Нам надо только немного продержаться. Губернатор сказал, что мы тут не пленницы.

– И ты ему веришь?

Мартинес кашлянул и выразительно приподнял бровь.

– Да, – отозвалась Мишонн. – Я не верю твоему Губернатору, Мартинес. Так ему и передай.

– Будто он не знает. – Тот пожал плечами.

– Мишонн, – Андреа немного понизила голос. – Просто немного продержаться, пока я до конца не выздоровею. Потом мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Ты можешь… подыграть им? Я хочу вытащить тебя отсюда, сделать так, чтобы мы снова были вместе.

Теперь взгляд Мишонн стал таким тяжелым, что буквально вдавил Андреа в пол.

– Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь.

– Я пытаюсь…

– Знаю, – Мишонн смягчилась, – и потому все еще с тобой говорю. Но никогда больше не предлагай такого, если хочешь называть меня подругой.

Андреа вздохнула. Нет, она действительно не понимала:

– Но я…

– Я же сказала – ты белая, Андреа. В этом все дело. Тебе кажется, это просто – поизображать служанку для белых господ. Только черта с два. В Атланте мы с тобой ходили в одни места, слушали одних людей, так что пойми уже, наконец. Мы никогда больше не будем ничьими рабами. Даже понарошку. Пусть утрутся.

Проклятье! Нет, Андреа пыталась понять. Правда пыталась… Но Мишонн оказалась такой упрямой!

– Что мне тогда для тебя сделать?

– Выздоравливай. – Мишонн погладила ее по плечу. – Я сама о себе позабочусь. Мартинес – хороший человек, он меня в обиду не даст. По крайней мере, попытается.

– Я не собираюсь тебя бросать! – Андреа перехватила руку Мишонн. – Слышишь, не собираюсь! Я и так слишком многих потеряла. Я поправлюсь, и мы уйдем. Обещаю.

– Как скажешь. – Только Мишонн не верила в ее слова, и это злило. Нет, они уйдут! И Андреа добьется, чтобы Мишонн вернули катану!

– Мисс, вам пора, – позвал Мартинес.

– Еще секунду…

– Иди. Не подставляй хорошего человека, ладно?

Напоследок Андреа еще раз обняла Мишонн. Все вышло глупо и бессмысленно. Нет, не бессмысленно! Она убедилась, что с Мишонн все хорошо, а это многое значило!

Андреа следом за Мартинесом вышла из сарая. Пабло и Мария куда-то исчезли, и она оказались совсем одни в сгущающихся сумерках.

– С ней ведь все будет хорошо? – Андреа поежилась от порыва холодного ветра.

– Не могу сказать, мисс. Ваша подруга очень упрямая. И говорит, что думает, а это не всегда хорошо.

– Да, она такая.

– Я выведу вас к главной улице. А там вы уже сами. Поспешите – комендантский час скоро.

– Спасибо вам.

– Вам тоже.

Андреа вспомнила белую статуэтку и то, как она ощущалась в руке.

– Можно будет передать через вас пожертвование?

– Что?

– Для Санта Муэрте. Получается, она мне сегодня помогла.

Мартинес посмотрел на Андреа очень серьезно:

– Можно, мисс. Только это не шутки.

– Я понимаю, Мартинес. Я понимаю.

* * *

Вечер стремительно оборачивался ночью. Андреа медленно шла, почти кралась вдоль домов. Вокруг никого не было, но пламя факелов, установленных посередине улицы, плясало от ветра и порождало тени. Те метались и пугали, обманывали взгляд.

– Вам здесь нечего бояться кусачих, – сказал Мартинес напоследок. – Но ночью разумнее сидеть дома с запертыми дверьми. Мало ли что?

Глупое воображение рисовало ходячих за каждым углом. Андреа привыкла вслушиваться в темноту, вздрагивать от шорохов, и тело отказывалось расслабляться, как бы разум его ни убеждал.

Что-то зашуршало в проходе между домами. Андреа замерла, потому что в этот раз ей точно не показалось. Что делать? Доставать пистолет? Или…

– Не на… – раздался чей-то тихий вскрик.

Из прохода кто-то метнулся, врезался в Андреа так, что та едва устояла на ногах. Нет, не ходячий, человек! Андреа разглядела перепуганную Эшли.

– Что ты тут делаешь?

– Ты куда, дря… – Из прохода вышел мужчина, один из тех, кого Андреа видела сегодня на стене. Он заметил Андреа и остановился.

– Что здесь происходит? – не выдержала она.

Эшли вцепилась ей в блузку и тяжело дышала, но молчала.

– А, мисс. Вы бы шли отсюда. Время уже позднее.

Андреа взяла Эшли за плечи и попробовала ее хоть немного отстранить:

– Ты идешь домой? Доктор Стивенс тебя отпустил, так?

Наконец-то она дождалась кивка.

– Отлично. Я тебя провожу.

– Эй!

Эшли задрожала. Нет, ее почти заколотило, и она снова прижалась к Андреа.

– Не лезь не в свое дело, женщина.

Ей было страшно, до тошноты страшно. Наверное, даже страшнее, чем тогда с Мерлом Диксоном. Какое ей дело до этой девчонки?

«Ты не понимаешь», сказала Мишонн: «Ты белая». Но это Андреа поняла.

– Я знаю эту девушку, а значит, это мое дело.

Стоило ли это пистолета? Черт, стоило!

– Эй, что там стряслось, Сид? – раздался чей-то голос. О, нет! Только не он! – А, мисс Харрисон! Отличный вечерок для прогулки, правда?

– Да, мистер Диксон. Я провожаю Эшли до дома. Надеюсь, вы позволите?

Мерл посмотрел на мужчину:

– Свали уже, Сид. Видишь, дамы гулять изволят.

Тот развернулся и пошел прочь, послав напоследок такой взгляд, что у Андреа задрожали коленки.

– Однако что же творится, мисс Харрисон! И как вы только умудряетесь все время находить себе черных подружек? Это дар, наверное.

Опасность миновала или все же нет? Андреа не понимала, почему Мерл помог, почему прогнал этого негодяя?

– Вы идите, мисс Харрисон, идите со своей приятельницей. И я тоже пойду. Присмотрю на всякий пожарный.

Эшли наконец-то выпустила блузку и, когда Андреа взяла ее за руку, холодную, как лед, не стала вырываться, просто повела вперед.

– Весь город видел, как кое-кто изволил разговаривать с мисс Харрисон, – ответил Мерл на безмолвный вопрос Андреа. – А мы весь с вами тоже друзья, так?

Андреа заставила себя кивнуть.

– Вон ваша развалюха. А я тут подожду. Покурю.

Андреа дошла с Эшли до самой двери, постучала.

– Господи, Эшли! Я же просила доктора не задерживать тебя так долго! – Женщина, распахнувшая дверь, сначала даже не заметила Андреа. За матерью Эшли стоял еще один человек – тот самый темнокожий мужчина. Сначала на его лице отразилось удивление, потом та утренняя злость.

– Мама, это мисс Харрисон, – едва слышно произнесла Эшли. – Она меня проводила. Спасибо вам, мэм.

Женщина посмотрела на Андреа, на мгновение зажмурилась. Потом кивнула.

– Спасибо, мисс Харрисон, – хрипло произнесла она. – Огромное спасибо.

– Не за что, – едва выдавила Андреа. Почему-то стало стыдно и тошно.

– Мам, Эш, идите уже в дом, – сказал брат Эшли.

– Оскар!

– Ага, сейчас. – Он проследил, как женщины вошли в дом, потом снова посмотрел на Андреа. – Мне не за что вас благодарить, мэм. Вы просто сделали то, что сделал бы любой человек.

Наверное, нужно было разозлиться, но у Андреа перед глазами все еще стояла Мишонн.

– Вы правы, – ответила она.

Кажется, Оскар растерялся, но почти сразу же дверь захлопнулась.

Андреа вздохнула, поежилась от очередного порыва ветра и пошла к Мерлу.

– Что, цыпа, ниггеры не оценили?

– А должны были?

Мерл Диксон фыркнул.

– Это черномазая подружка тебе так мозги вскипятила?

Андреа пожала плечами.

– Есть еще сигарета?

– Только крепкие. Не для леди.

– Мне все равно.

Он пожал плечами, протянул Андреа помятую пачку и зажигалку. Она повернулась спиной к ветру и закурила. Действительно, очень крепкие, Андреа чудом не закашлялась.

Ей все еще было не по себе от присутствия Мерла Диксона, но тот просто шел рядом.

– Я расскажу Губернатору.

– Хм?

– О Сиде. И что он преследовал Эшли.

– Да пожалуйста. Этот козел мне никогда не нравился.

– Она же еще ребенок!

– А мне ты это зачем говоришь? Я на малолеток не западаю. То ли дело девки в самом соку. И с сиськами, а не как эта черная доска.

– Прекрати! – Голова заныла то ли от сигареты, то ли от мерзкого разговора.

– Нет, это ты меня послушай, цыпа, уж коли мы с тобой теперь друзья. Мне дела нет до этого придурка Сида, все равно от него толку мало. Но вот на тебя мужики зуб заимеют, потому что лезешь не в свое дело. Но тебе решать, конечно.

– Я буду иметь в виду.

На миг снова стало страшно. Действительно, куда она лезет? Зачем? Андреа никогда раньше не рвалась никого защищать. Что изменилось сейчас? Хватит, она уже разок поиграла в доброго самаритянина. Мерл Диксон правильно сказал – никто не оценил и не оценит.

– Но Губернатор – он ведь хороший человек, – вырвалось у нее.

– Хороший, цыпа, хороший. Уж поверь.

Андреа вопросительно посмотрела на Мерла.

– Он подобрал меня, раненого и полудохлого, хотя мог просто бросить помирать или пристрелить из жалости.

– Поэтому ты тут?

– Благодарность свойственна всем живым тварям, цыпа.

Было приятно слышать, что Губернатор хороший, хотелось в это верить. И в то, что Вудбери – замечательное место.

– Всегда бывают паршивые овцы, цыпа. Никуда от этого не денешься.

Значит, Сид – всего лишь паршивая овца?

На кого Андреа теперь надеяться? На Губернатора? А можно ли? Ей хотелось, но можно?

– Я подумаю об этом завтра, – сказала Скарлетт о’Хара и вместе с ней Андреа Харрисон.

Ей не хотелось благодарить Мерла Диксона за то, что он ее проводил. Слава богу, не пришлось – Мерл махнул рукой и свернул в один из переулков за два дома до нужного. Андреа влезла в спальню через окно, упала на кровать и тут же заснула.

Во сне ей улыбалась Санта Муэрте, белая, как только что выпавший снег.


	5. Гроза

– Я беременна, – сказала Лори, и в первый миг Рику стало страшно. Нет, не так: сначала он растерялся, страх пришел чуть позже. Почти ужас и тут же – радость. Рик не представлял, что, оказывается, можно одновременно едва ли не паниковать и ощущать что-то, близкое к счастью. И еще облегчение – ведь он получил второй шанс, новую жизнь. Рик потерял Шейна, а теперь…

– Нам надо поговорить. – Лори бросила быстрый взгляд на Дэрила, потом посмотрела в пол. – Наедине.

Рик кивнул:

– Проводить тебя в спальню?

На второй этаж они поднимались в молчании, и с каждой ступенькой оно становилось все тягостней и тягостней.

В комнате Лори опустилась на кровать. Рик сел рядом и попытался рассмотреть в темноте лицо жены.

– Я не хочу рожать, – сказала Лори, и Рик вздрогнул.

– Тебе страшно.

– Конечно! Посмотри вокруг. Это безумие. И…

Она резко оборвала себя, но Рик понял и так:

– Это неважно. Я позабочусь о ребенке.

– Не сомневаюсь. Но я не хочу рожать.

Это прозвучало почти умоляюще, и Рик почувствовал себя совершенно, абсолютно бессильным. Он нащупал руку Лори, сжал.

– Ты всегда хотела второго ребенка.

– Не так.

Разумеется, не так. Все должно быть совсем не так! Лори зашевелилась, потянула ладонь из руки Рика и потерла лицо, потом резко выдохнула.

– Может, тебе прилечь? – предложил он.

– Да, наверное.

Рик встал, помог ей устроиться на кровати и укрыл одеялом.

– Это была только одна ночь, – шепнула жена. – Боже, это смешно! Мы с тобой столько лет пытались, и ничего не получалось. А тут… только одна ночь.

– Может, это знак?

– Нет. Это мир просто издевается над нами.

Рик погладил Лори по волосам:

– Не говори так. Лучше отдохни, а я пока подумаю, что нам делать.

– Посиди со мной.

Рик придвинул к кровати стул:

– Конечно. Засыпай.

Он слушал, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Лори. Рик не знал, сколько времени прошло: просто смотрел в темноту, словно там притаились ответы на все вопросы.

Он хотел этого ребенка. Но как уговорить Лори? Рожать теперь было сумасшествием, и какое право Рик имел просить жену? Никакого. Эгоизм, чистейший эгоизм. «Это ты хочешь ребенка», – повторял себе Рик: «Не она. Это твои демоны, не ее».

А другие люди, за которых Рик отвечал? Беременная женщина – обуза для группы. Ей нужны хорошая еда и лекарства, она не сможет себя защитить, убежать, задержит остальных… Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нельзя так рисковать. Они все устали за эти три месяца, невероятно устали от того, что меняли все: дороги, города, дома, машины. Только ходячие были всегда и всюду. Неделю назад Лори походила на привидение: бледная, с запавшими щеками, заострившимися скулами и тусклыми глазами. Она только-только позволила себе немного расслабиться и отдохнуть!.. Но ведь теперь есть убежище! У них появилась крыша над головой, так, может…

Проклятье, сейчас Рик так завидовал Дэрилу! Завидовал его вере в то, что все как-то, но сложится. Остальные смотрели на Рика и ждали, и ему становилось страшно от их страха, постоянного напоминания, что если он ошибется, они умрут! А Дэрил только спокойно кивал и делал то, на что у самого Рика не хватало сил. Что скажет Дэрил? А Хершель? Кэрол? Все?

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – как-то сказал Шейн еще в старые добрые времена. Да, так оно и есть.

В любом случае, решать не Рику – не только ему. Он поднялся и как можно тише вышел из комнаты. Рик аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и стал спускаться на первый этаж. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, а впереди ждали долгие ночные часы.

* * *

Рик сидел за кухонным столом и смотрел в пустоту. Уже, наверное, добрую четверть часа смотрел. Дэрил докурил одну сигарету, начал вторую, а тот все думал и думал. В общем-то, понятно, почему думал – та еще ситуевина.

И ночь в результате пошла коту под хвост. Дэрил привел рыдающую Лори к Рику, и тот ушел с ней в спальню. Дэрил постоял немного у лестницы, а потом завалился на кухню и слонялся от стенки к стенке, пока Рик не спустился и не сказал, что выпьет кофе. Он вскипятил воду на добытой Ти-Догом керосинке, уселся за стол и застыл прямо над чашкой.

– Когда остальным скажешь? – не выдержал Дэрил.

Рик вышел из столбняка, склонил голову сначала на одно плечо, потом на другое.

– Лори сказала, что не хочет ребенка.

– Чего удивляться-то? – Дэрил покосился на не желающее светлеть небо за окном.

Рик посмотрел туда же.

– В том-то все и дело. На самом деле она хочет… В смысле, она всегда хотела второго ребенка. Раньше. До этого.

Рик отпил из чашки, поморщился и снова замолчал.

– Ты-то что делать будешь? – Дэрил стащил чашку, тоже отпил. Черт, остыло. Вот ведь хрень какая! Он даже не знал, что чувствовать – настолько новость его огорошила.

– Решать Лори, не мне.

– Потому что не твой? – прямо спросил Дэрил, и Рик опять будто закаменел.

– Дело не в этом, – наконец ответил он. – Лори – моя жена, так что ребенок мой. Это не обсуждается.

Дэрил кивнул, и Рик вроде немного расслабился и принялся тереть переносицу.

Это было как-то странно. Непривычно. Зачем мужику сдалось чужое дите? Рику сдалось – Уилл Диксон, Мерл над этим бы только поржали и покрутили пальцем у виска. А Дэрил… Черт, он перепугался. Потому что они влипли, просто по самое горло влипли. Карл и Бэт, конечно, тоже были мелкие и толком за себя постоять не могли, но они же не беременная женщина и не младенец. «Не твоя беременная баба и не твой младенец», наверняка сказал бы Мерл. Не твоя головная боль. Драпай с этого тонущего корыта.

Ага, драпай… Этакий последний шанс свалить нахрен. Сорвать ошейник, который нацепил на тебя шериф Рик Граймс. Ошейник, против которого Дэрил, кажется, совсем не возражал. Да, блядь! Какой он все-таки трус! Поздно драпать – и поздно, и мерзко. Все эти люди с какого-то хрена ему верили и на него рассчитывали. Свихнулись, не иначе. И Рик…

– Вынашивать ребенка сейчас безумие. Это ясно, как божий день, – опять заговорил Рик. – И роды Карла Лори дались тяжело. Поэтому решать ей – она рискует.

– А как мы ей аборт устроим, если надумает? Знавал я одну девчонку – она от ребенка избавиться пыталась бабкиной вязальной спицей. Еле откачали.

– Черт. – Рик закрыл лицо руками. – Надо поговорить с Хершелем.

Бля, что делать-то? Наверняка в этом поселке должна быть больница или аптека, или что-то еще, где есть лекарства и всякая хрень для беременных. Надо завтра, нет, уже сегодня туда наведаться.

– Дэрил.

– Чего? – Он еще отпил остывшей гадости и поставил чашку на стол.

– Прости. – Рик положил ладонь – холоднющую, как у лягушки, – поверх его руки.

– За что?

– За то, что все так осложнилось.

Будто раньше было охуеть как легко! Но они ж справились. И теперь должны – что-нибудь придумают. И действительно, чего он так распсиховался, Дэрилина несчастная?

– Слуш, если ты этого ребенка хочешь, так иди и уговаривай жену. Мы тут неплохо устроились. Что нужно для родов раздобудем. Все путем.

– А что потом? Если ходячие – навсегда? Как растить ребенка в таком мире?

– Подожди. Ребенка еще не родили, а ты его уже растить собрался. Не знаю. – Дэрил пожал плечами. – Сообразим.

Рик послал ему странный взгляд.

– Ребенка? Родили? – В дверном проеме появилась Кэрол. – О чем вы говорите?

Дэрил уверен был, что она давно спит. Что все спят, кроме часовых, разумеется.

Рик тут же отдернул руку, наконец-то начавшую согреваться, и выпрямился, как палку проглотил. Кэрол переводила встревоженный взгляд с Дэрила на Рика и обратно. И что теперь? Сказать ей? Все равно придется всем говорить.

– Лори в положении, – произнес Рик, и Кэрол прижала руку к губам.

– Господи! Хершель?

– Пока никто не знает, кроме нас и тебя.

– Как… как же так? – Взгляд Кэрол продолжал метаться между Риком и Дэрилом. Странный какой-то взгляд, черт поймет, что там было.

Рик медленно пожал плечами, явно думая о чем-то своем:

– Так уж получилось.

– Ты б пошел подремал, – не выдержал Дэрил. – Все равно Хершель раньше, чем через пару часов, не встанет.

– Ты прав. – Рик провел рукой по лицу. – И завтра… В смысле, уже сегодня мы собирались разобраться с той несчастной дырой в ограде.

– Ну да.

Рик наконец-то поднялся, зачем-то переставил чашку со стола в давно не работающую раковину и ушел. Пусть отдохнет, наконец. Только вот ни черта не отдохнет, будет мозгоедством заниматься. В Рике это было – постоянно о чем-то думать, трястись надо всеми, будто если он хоть чуть расслабится, немедленно что-то стрясется. Но так недолго и загнать себя нахрен. Он и почти загнал, но повезло – они нашли этот поселок. И вот теперь все по новой.

– Дэрил. – Кэрол призраком возникла за плечом. Черт, и когда успела подкрасться так близко? – Что собирается делать Рик?

– Ну, Лори не хочет ребенка, он хочет. Уговаривать собрался.

– Я понимаю Лори. С его стороны это… эгоистично.

– Это еще почему? Никто ж никого насильно рожать не заставляет.

Теперь Кэрол буравила взглядом одного Дэрила:

– А ты?

– А я чего?

– Ребенок Лори. Это и тебя затрагивает.

– Каким боком? В смысле, да, всем нам помозговать придется. С беременными всегда морока.

– Я не об этом. Я о тебе и Рике. Я не понимаю! Ты такой спокойный, а…

– Да ни хрена я не спокойный! – И тут до Дэрила дошло, о чем толковала Кэрол. Не, быть не может! Когда она умудрилась заметить? А вот умудрилась! Но Кэрол не кричала, не скандалила, не говорила всякое, просто продолжала смотреть.

– Это… – Дэрил прокашлялся. – Мы придумаем что-нибудь.

Только с хрена два Кэрол дала ему улизнуть.

– Дэрил, мне это неважно… – Она тоже ненадолго сбилась, но все же закончила: – Неважно, кого ты предпочитаешь. Так даже проще, в каком-то смысле. Мне проще. Но Рик… Или. – Теперь Кэрол хорошо так запнулась. – Это не его ребенок, да? Тогда… Шейна? Он все время был возле Лори на ферме, так на нее смотрел.

– Рик сказал, Лори – его жена. Значит, и ребенок его.

– Господи!

Кэрол обхватила себя руками и принялась качать головой, словно забыв о Дэриле.

А он, сука такая, перетрусил – здорово так перетрусил. Конечно, Лори знала про них с Риком, так она бы никому не проболталась. Кэрол тоже вряд ли сболтнет, и ей проще, она сама сказала… Да что ж такое? Раньше Дэрил никого и ничего не боялся. А теперь хрень полная.

– Это плохо, – так тихо произнесла Кэрол, что Дэрил едва расслышал.

– Чего плохо-то?

– Я о ребенке. Мужчины не любят чужих детей, я знаю. Рик не станет хорошим отцом, что бы он ни говорил. Не сможет.

Дэрил на миг даже обалдел.

– Не пори чушь, – наконец выдавил он. – Некоторые мужики и своих детей ненавидят, и что?

Кэрол обернулась, и глаза у нее были, как у больной собаки.

– И это я тоже знаю, – шепнула она.

– Ну вот! Меня родной папаша-мудак лупил, что порой я думал, что лучше б вообще на свет не появлялся. А Рик таким не будет, это уж точно. Ты на Карла глянь – Рик его обожает, аж трясется.

– Но Карл его сын, не чужой.

Ну что Кэрол так склинило?

– Это из-за твоего мужа?

– Мой отец хотел сына, не дочь. Всю жизнь попрекал этим мать. А дядя… – Она ненадолго поджала губы. – Он взял в семью сына наших дальних родственников – те погибли во время войны. Мне так много говорили, что семья, любая семья лучше, чем приют. Это неправда.

Насчет приюта Дэрил не был уверен. Оттуда наверняка сбежать труднее, чем из дома Уилла Диксона, и хрен спрячешься.

– Слуш, Кэрол, ты Рика уже месяца четыре знаешь. И если б не он, мы все в той еще жопе сидели. Разве нет?

Дэрил дождался медленного кивка и продолжил:

– Знаю, что ты все еще дуешься, что он про заразу не сказал.

– За это уже не злюсь. Ты тогда был прав – какая разница?

– Ну вот! Так дай Рику шанс. Уж если он с нами все это время нянькался, то и отцом хорошим станет.

Кэрол все равно сомневалась, но хоть не глядела так тревожно, и то хлеб.

– И ты ему поможешь, – добавил Дэрил. – Все помогут.

Еще один кивок, на этот раз более уверенный.

– И не говори никому… В общем, это ребенок Рика. И все.

– Не скажу. Конечно, не скажу. Ни о чем.

Дэрил выдохнул. Ага, ни о чем. Не только о ребенке.

* * *

Толком так и не рассвело: по-прежнему царил сумрак, разве что стали видны тучи, скрывшие небо насколько хватало глаз. Огромные, тяжелые, темно-сизые – не нужно быть Дэрилом, чтобы понять, что скоро разразится гроза. От ощущения грядущей бури на сердце нехорошо заскребло, хотя Рик никогда не верил в дурные предчувствия. Это просто гроза: не первая и не последняя в его жизни.

– Нехороший сегодня день, – заметил Хершель, выглядывая в окно. – Слишком тихо.

Снаружи действительно повисла гробовая тишина, такая напряженная, что в ушах начинало звенеть.

Хершель выслушал Рика молча, хотя заготовленная заранее речь вышла сбивчивой и почти умоляющей, потом покачал головой:

– Я поговорю с Лори. Но в любом случае не забывай, Рик, я не врач, а всего лишь ветеринар.

– Я помню. Мне пойти с тобой?

– Не стоит. Лучше я побеседую с твоей женой наедине.

И что теперь? Рик маялся, неуверенный, дожидаться ли конца разговора или лучше предоставить Лори заботам Хершеля, а самому заняться дырой в ограде. Хотя не стоит отходить далеко от дома, если вот-вот начнется дождь.

Рик вышел на крыльцо и обнаружил там Дэрила. Тот курил, прислонившись спиной к столбу.

– Будешь сигарету?

Рик помотал головой.

– Дерьмовый день. – Дэрил поглядел за ограду. – Поганая тишина – аж уши закладывает.

– Кэрол ушла на дежурство?

Дэрил кивнул.

– Мы тут с ней ночью потолковали немного. – Он затянулся. – В общем, Кэрол знает. Ну…

– Я догадался. – Не так давно догадался: по тому, как Кэрол пристально на них смотрела, а стоило заметить, тут же отводила глаза, по напряжению в голосе, когда она заговаривала с Риком. Ни во взгляде, ни в тоне Кэрол не было враждебности, но все равно Рику становилось не по себе.

– Она обещала, что не расскажет.

Но взгляд Дэрила все равно остался немного затравленным. Рик, хотя верил обещанию Кэрол, и сам не мог до конца успокоиться. Одна мысль о том, что кто-то знает… Проклятье, от этого всегда мурашки бежали по коже. Постыдный секрет, черт бы его побрал. Как сказал тогда Шейн? Такое не сохранишь в тайне? Особенно теперь, когда ты всегда рядом с другими людьми? Наверное, это так. Нет, это так – и без всякого «наверное».

– Кэрол сказала, ей так даже проще, – добавил Дэрил, и как раз этому Рик совсем не удивился.

Вдали загрохотал гром. Дэрил оттолкнулся от столба и, прищурившись, посмотрел в ту сторону, где мелькнула зарница, а через несколько мгновений донесся еще один раскат.

– Щас начнется.

И действительно началось. Дэрил только успел затушить сигарету, как дом накрыло пеленой дождя. Нет, ливня.

– Ты глянь – как из ведра. – Дэрил попятился и прижался спиной к двери.

– Надолго? – Тут же стало сыро и зябко – воздух словно мгновенно выстыл.

– Ага.

Молния и новый раскат – уже гораздо ближе. Гроза шла прямо на них, и ливень превращался в настоящую стену.

Молнии раскалывали небо над крышами соседних домов, рвали тучи на части, и от этого становилось жутковато. От нового удара грома ушам стало больно, а в следующий миг в голове вспыхнула мысль.

– Мертвецы…

– Ходячие на поле! – почти одновременно крикнул Дэрил через очередной раскат.

Черт, если от этого адского шума они пойдут…

Рик склонился к самому уху Дэрила:

– Со всех сторон гремит одинаково.

Может, обойдется, а может, и нет… И тут тучи будто взорвались. Рик зажмурился от вспышки и адского грохота, а воздух вокруг показался таким свежим, что стало трудно дышать.

– Бля! – рявкнул Дэрил.

Когда Рик открыл глаза, то понял, в чем дело. Молния угодила в крышу дома, стоявшего через дорогу. Надежда, что дождь потушит пожар, растаяла почти сразу же. Наоборот, крыша разгоралась все сильнее и сильнее, на глазах превращаясь в путеводный факел.

– Гляну, что там творится, – не выдержал Дэрил, и Рик едва успел перехватить его за предплечье.

– Арбалет?

– А толку от него в такой ливень? Заодно проверю, что у Гленна и Мэгги.

Пост для наблюдения за полем был через четыре дома, но Гленн и Мэгги пока не вернулись. Потому что решили переждать ливень? Потому что не о чем беспокоиться? Или что-то случилось?

Рик кивнул, и Дэрил перемахнул через ограду и побежал вверх по улице. Ливень почти сразу же скрыл его от глаз.

В доме было гораздо теплее и душнее, чем на улице. В гостиной уже собрались все, кроме следившей сейчас за воротами Кэрол.

– Что там? – Лори смотрела так напряженно, что за нее стало страшно. И за нее, и за ребенка, которого она носила.

– Молния попала в соседний дом. Дэрил пошел проверить, что с ходячими на поле. Заодно зайдет за Гленном и Мэгги.

– А что делаем мы? – спросил Хершель.

Рик обвел взглядом остальных: съежившуюся в кресле Бэт, замерших у лестницы Карла и Ти-Дога.

– Ждем возвращения Дэрила и наблюдаем. Теодор, можешь сходить за Кэрол?

Тот выбежал из дому.

– Оружие у всех с собой?

Рик дождался кивков и подошел к окну, выходившему на двор. Никого и ничего, кроме ливня.

Все будет хорошо. У этого дома крепкие стены, так что надо только дождаться, пока кончится дождь. Словно в издевку загрохотал гром: не один удар, а много-много раскатов, переходящих один в другой. Оконное стекло мерзенько задрожало под пальцами.

– Дверь за задний двор заперта?

– Да, пап. Я проверил.

Рик обернулся и улыбнулся сыну. Хотя видна эта улыбка в полутьме гостиной?

– Буду следить из кухни, – сообщил Хершель. – Оттуда заодно и задний двор виден. Если что, зовите.

Даже если ходячие уйдут с поля и доберутся до дома, можно что-нибудь придумать. Скажем, перестрелять со второго этажа, а оставшихся добить. Да, такой план должен сработать, не зря же у Мэгги и Кэрол есть снайперские винтовки!

Где же Ти-Дог и Кэрол? И Дэрил с Мэгги и Гленном? Время ползло, как букашка по стене. А молнии все били и били, гром продолжал греметь и не собирался утихать. Ну же!

Карл встал возле, тоже вгляделся в дождь.

– Смотри, идет кто-то!

Кажется, да. Несколько фигур брели под ливнем. Наконец-то Дэрил?

– Черт, – прошипел Рик.

– Пап, это…

Лори резко выдохнула у Рика за спиной.

Ходячие. И не двое, не трое, гораздо больше. Вот оно – то самое стадо с поля. А Дэрил, Гленн и Мэгги так и не вернулись. Кэрол и Ти-Дог – тоже.

* * *

– Мисси, что там?

София, почти невидимая сквозь струи, скользила впереди. Там же впереди, еще дальше был Ободранная Кожа. Наверное, он уже у чертового поля.

Дэрил на миг оглянулся и тут же выматерился: пожар разгорелся так, словно внутри проклятого дома хранили сено. Да чтоб! А дождина, как издеваясь, лил еще сильней, будто такое возможно!

Рубашка и штаны давно промокли, а в башмаках плескалось море, хоть снимай и драпай босиком. И придется, если что, потому что хрен в таких далеко убежишь.

– Идут. – Рядом нарисовался Ободранная Кожа. Ливень тек прямо сквозь него. – На огонь идут.

Да блядь!

– Сколько у нас еще времени?

– Мало.

Ну и ладно. Справимся.

Дэрил взбежал на крыльцо дома, в котором устроили пост Гленн и Мэгги, дернул дверь. Только ни черта не вышло, потому что та оказалась заперта. Разумная, бля, предосторожность. Только что теперь делать, потому что через грозу до этой парочки не доораться? И мертвецы рядом.

Дэрил отошел от двери, ухватился за столбик крыльца и тряхнул. Вроде крепкий, должен выдержать. Дэрил подпрыгнул, уцепился повыше и полез, молясь, чтобы у Гленна и Мэгги хватило ума сообразить, что ходячий в окно второго этажа ломиться не будет.

Дэрилу уже приходилось забираться в чужие дома таким способом, но тогда он был помельче и полегче, а внизу обычно торчал на стреме Мерл или его приятели. Кто б знал, что снова придется вспомнить молодость! Доска карниза маленького балкончика поползла в сторону, и Дэрил едва успел сжать пальцы на столбике парапета. Да блядь! Ему уже не пятнадцать. Еще немного! Дэрил ухватился за парапет обеими руками, уперся ногами и, подтянувшись, перевалился через перила. Дверь балкона, слава богу, оказалась не заперта.

– Гленн! Мэгги! – хрипло позвал в темноту Дэрил.

В лицо посветили фонариком.

– Чтоб вас…

– Извини, – послышался голос Гленна.

Рядом зашевелился еще кто-то – Мэгги.

– Давайте живо назад. Рик вас ждет.

– А что с мертвыми на поле? – Теперь Мэгги вышла вперед, одергивая блузку, будто та вдруг стала жать. – Мы хотели проверить, после того как начался дождь. Но отсюда теперь ничего не видно. И пожар…

– Мертвяки идут, – оборвал ее Дэрил. – Так что валим, пока они досюда не добрались.

Гленн быстро подошел в балконной двери, выглянул наружу и так и замер прямо под ливнем:

– Уже добрались.

Дэрил снова выбрался на балкон и уставился на раскинувшуюся перед ним улицу.

Народные гуляния, мать их! Мертвецы перлись и перлись, и казалось, что их до хрена больше трех десятков!

– Значит, обойдем по соседней улице.

И как бы им ухитриться успеть, пока мертвые уроды не добрались до дома, где ждет Рик? Дэрил вошел внутрь, пересек комнату и направился к лестнице на первый этаж. Гленн и Мэгги поспешили следом. Не, нихрена не получится опередить. Как ни беги, ходячие окажутся там раньше. И, мать их, окружат.

– Помнишь, какая у нашего дома ограда на заднем дворе? – Спускавшийся попятам по лестнице Гленн думал о том же. – Если у ворот уже будут ходячие, можно через нее перебраться. 

– А тут что с черным входом?

– Через него выберемся на соседнюю улицу. Будем надеяться, там чисто.

– Ага.

София пропала – Дэрил никак не мог ее учуять. Наверное, опять удрала. Она до сих пор дико пугалась, когда ходячих вокруг было много. А где Ободранная Кожа? Где-то рядом ведь!

Когда они высунулись из черного хода, лить меньше не стало. Ни лить, ни грохотать. Проклятье! Под дверью никого не оказалось, а вот по улице, более узкой, чем та, на которой покойники сейчас устроили парад, ковыляли двое ходячих. Ничего, с этими несложно справиться! Дэрил бросил взгляд в сторону поля. Ага, вон ползет еще мертвяк. Но вроде больше не видать.

С парочкой ходячих действительно удалось разделаться быстро: одного Мэгги огрела по башке прутом, второму вогнал нож в затылок сам Дэрил.

– Третий? – Гленн кивнул на пободрее заковылявшего жмурика.

– Не, быстрее к дому.

Дэрилу хотелось бежать, только не стоило. Все равно мертвецы уже там, и не хватило влететь прямо в толпень. И кто знает, может, некоторые их них успели развернуться и ломятся сейчас навстречу?

В кустах слева что-то зашуршало, и перед ними на дорогу вывалилась мертвячка в разодранной юбке. Дерьмо! Дэрил увернулся, снова пустил в дело нож. Они миновали еще один дом, и теперь не шли даже, крались. А вот и нужный переулок. Гленн осторожно выглянул из-за угла:

– В самом переулке чисто. А дальше… Проклятье, не вижу, кажется, есть.

– Будем считать, что есть. – Гребаный дождь размывал конец переулка. И что там шевелилось и шевелилось ли вообще? Не разглядишь же, действительно, ни черта! Ладно, видят ходячие дерьмово, так что хоть в этом ливень и полутьма должны помочь.

– Еще один, – сказала Мэгги, убирая мокрые волосы с лица.

Чего? Точно, к ходячему за их спинами присоединился второй. И вот теперь с ними нужно было разобраться. Слишком уж они близко, и хрен знает, сколько еще ползут следом.

– Встали вокруг дома, – вдруг сказал в самое ухо Ободранная Кожа, и Дэрил не подскочил от неожиданности только чудом.

– А в переулке?

– В переулке пока нет. Но несколько стоят возле самого его начала.

– Дэрил? – Мэгги послала ему вопросительный взгляд.

– Давайте разберемся с этими покойниками.

Гленн ударил того ходячего, который оказался ближе, Дэрил с Мэгги поспешили ко второму.

– Торопись, – сказал Ободранная Кожа. – Там еще несколько. Их мало, но они идут.

– Ага. Давайте в переулок.

Индеец скользнул за пелену дождя – проверять, не поперся ли кто из ходячих навстречу. Вроде не поперся. По крайней мере, колдун не ломанулся сразу же назад. Дэрил подкрался к ограде заднего двора, снова посмотрел в конец переулка. Отсюда были видны мертвяки, замершие у дома. Но, похоже, никто не смотрел в эту сторону.

– Мэгги. – Гленн присел, сложил руки замком.

Дэрил опять вгляделся в дождь. За спиной крякнул Гленн, что-то зашуршало. Так, Мэгги уже во дворе.

– Сзади идут, – сообщил вернувшийся индеец.

– Гленн, ты следующий. – Дэрил развернулся, но пока ходячие на другом конце переулка не показались.

– Почему?

– Ты легче. Давай.

Только все равно Гленна не подсадишь, как Мэгги. Дэрил согнулся, уперся руками в колени. Гленн взгромоздился ему на спину, и теперь пришла очередь Дэрила крякать. Заскрипела ограда, и снова стало легко.

– Ходячие! – зашипел Ободранная Кожа.

Да, вот теперь Дэрил их увидел – три шатающихся фигуры в начале переулка. А что в конце? Не, стоят пока. Дэрил подпрыгнул, ухватился за ограду и подтянулся, проклиная все и вся второй раз за день. Это спереди дома на высокий забор поскупились, зато здесь все отгрохали, как надо. Основательно, мать их.

Неподалеку завыли, но Дэрил уже сидел верхом на ограде. Напоследок он быстро огляделся и спрыгнул в безопасность заднего двора. Мэгги и Гленн, два идиота, зачем-то его ждали вместо того, чтобы удрать в дом.

За оградой заскреблись и снова завыли. Да уж, вовремя они успели!

Черный вход был заперт.

– Эй! Свои, – негромко позвал Дэрил и подергал ручку.

Тишина-тишина-тишина. Черт, а спереди дома покойники. И как пробираться прикажешь? Но внутри что-то заскрипело, и дверь распахнулась.

– Папа! – выдохнула Мэгги.

Хершель отступил, пропуская их в дом:

– Слава богу! Мы тут уже с ума сходим.

Дэрил прошел через коридор в гостиную. Ну и темень же! Так, все в сборе… Нет, Ти-Дога и Кэрол не было.

– Теодор пошел за Кэрол. – Рик поднялся с придвинутого к окну стула.

– Давно? – Дэрил приблизился, выглянул в щель между плотными шторами.

– Да. Видишь, что тут творится?

Полно ходячих тут творится. Хрен пройдешь, чтобы не заметили.

– Что будем делать, шериф?

Лицо Рика было рядом – хмурое и сосредоточенное.

– Знаешь, когда закончится дождь?

– Не раньше ночи. Слуш, мертвяки по соседней улице тоже идут. Не так много, но все же. И в переулке за домом несколько.

– Мы окружены, да?

– Типа того.

Ну хоть во двор ходячие пока не ломились. На глазах у Дэрила парочка мертвяков уперлась в ограду, потыкалась и отошла. Но это вопрос времени, когда им приспичит подойти поближе. И через такую ограду они перелезут – Дэрил видел, как они перебирались и через заборы повыше. А через этот только безногий и безрукий не переползет.

– Будем драться или сваливаем?

Лори стояла далеко – не могла его услышать, но все равно Дэрилу показалось, что она задрожала. Вот же дерьмовое дерьмо! Сваливать не хотелось, правда не хотелось – они вроде обживаться начали, Дэрил стал запоминать лес вокруг и звериные тропы, а тут…

Рик тяжело сглотнул.

– Сначала надо вытащить Кэрол и Ти-Дога.

– Ща что-нибудь сообразим.

Ободранная Кожа, притаившийся за левым плечом, понял и пропал. Даже не стал браниться, что опять его гоняют почем зря. И что он великий колдун, а не посыльный.

– Мы собрали вещи, – тихо сказал Рик. – На всякий случай.

Дэрил только кивнул. И как прорываться? Даже если им удастся незамеченными сесть в машины, стоит завести моторы, ходячие тут же бросятся. Ворота ограды вокруг дома можно вышибить тем же ти-бердом – они довольно хлипкие. А дальше? Дальние заперты, значит, через ближние, все равно они на одной проволоке держатся. Рик, наверное, думал о том же – брови почти сошлись на переносице.

Ходячие за окном вдруг зашевелились, куда-то поползли. Что там стряслось? Потом справа грохнул выстрел, и все стало ясно. Дэрил прижался лицом к окну, пытаясь выцепить взглядом хоть что-то.

– Серая Женщина и Черный Боец прорываются сюда, – буркнул Ободранная Кожа, хотя Дэрил и сам видел. – Они очень спешат.

Но почему? Почему прямо сейчас и спешат?

– Кэрол и Ти-Дог. Решили прорываться. – Дэрил оторвался от окна и повернулся к Рику.

– Им стоило отсидеться, – заметил Хершель.

– Значит, что-то стряслось. – Рик помрачнел еще больше и пошел к двери.

Только если они сейчас бросятся помогать, мертвяки их заметят и станут ломиться в дом. И тогда все закончится очень говенно.

– Я прикрою со второго этажа. – Мэгги перекинула винтовку через плечо и стала взбираться по лестнице.

– Гленн, встань рядом, – распорядился Рик. – Если что, пусть Мэгги тут же бежит вниз.

Мать твою! Не, не зря они собрали вещи. Совсем не зря.

– Давай вместе. – Дэрил взял со столика один из пистолетов. Шуметь – так шуметь.

Рик обернулся, обвел всех взглядом, задержался на лице жены.

– Приготовьтесь бежать в машины по моему сигналу.

Может, Дэрилу показалось, а может, Бэт действительно всхлипнула. Но это точно была не Лори – она молчала и смотрела на Рика совсем пустыми глазами.

На крыльце в лицо снова ударила сырость. Мертвецы перлись сквозь ебаный дождь к двум людям, пытавшимся перебраться на двор из соседнего дома. Вот Ти-Дог поднял пистолет и выстрелил, а Кэрол пробежала чуть вперед и замерла возле изгороди. К ней похромали трое ходячих, и у одного тут же разлетелась башка – достала со второго этажа Мэгги.

– Прикрой меня. – Дэрил выбежал под дождь, сначала метнулся к плимуту, потом перебрался за ти-берд.

Кэрол? Не, в порядке все – второй мертвяк тоже валялся с простреленной башкой, а Кэрол отбивалась от третьего. И отбилась. А вот и Ти-Дог, догнал, перевел дыхание и выстрелил в очередного покойника. Сколько пуль-то осталось? Похоже, немного.

Ходячие за оградой заволновались, заспешили. Еще немного, и соберется такая толпень, что не прорваться. Дэрил выпрямился, прицелился и выстрелил в ходячего, спешащего к Кэрол, и сразу же – еще в одного. Резвые какие, мать их!

Ну все, хана игре в прятки: Ти-Дог и Кэрол, поняв, что их прикрывают, рванули к дому, и сюда же ломанулись за звук ходячие. Навалились на каменную ограду, на заскрипевшие ворота.

– Быстро! – Дэрил тоже бросился к ограде, к тому месту, где ходячих еще было мало, выстрелил пару раз. Сверху его поддержала Мэгги, а сзади – Рик.

Наконец-то! Дэрил ухватил Кэрол под мышки и перетащил во двор. Ти-Дог перелез сам, а Дэрил тут же выстрелил во врезавшегося в ограду мертвяка.

– Снаружи ходячие! – выдохнула Кэрол.

Чего?

– Снаружи! За этими воротами. Сейчас будут тут.

– Дэрил! – А это София. Вернулась-таки! Она тряслась от страха, но умудрилась выпалить: – Там ходячие! Много-много!

– Ворота не выдержат, если они навалятся, – добавила Кэрол, и София всхлипнула – громко, все равно ее никто, кроме Дэрила не слышал.

– Бежать надо, – выдавил Ти-Дог.

Первый ходячий сообразил, что надо делать, и полез на ограду. Вот и все!

– Рик, валим!

Тот и так все услышал, распахнул дверь и позвал.

Из дому выбежал Хершель и Гленн с ружьями в руках.

– Быстро-быстро-быстро!

Дэрил встал с ними, принялся стрелять по лезшим через ограду ходячим, пока Бэт, Лори, Карл, Кэрол и Мэгги рассаживались по машинам.

– Через какие ворота будем прорываться? Эти? Прямо через стадо? – спросил Дэрил.

– Остальные заперты, если машина не сумеет их вышибить, мы застрянем.

И потеряем машину, ага.

– Прикройте меня. Я на мотоцикле подкачу к воротам и открою их, а потом поеду вперед и отвлеку ходячих. Вы проскочите.

– Мы не знаем, как близко подошло стадо. Дэрил, ты…

И тут во внешние ворота что-то глухо ударило так, что створки яростно заскрипели и качнулись внутрь.

– Блядь! Лезь в машину, шериф. Валим!

Да, еще парочка таких ударов, и ворота нихрена не понадобится открывать – их просто сорвут с петель!

Все остальные уже уселись. Ти-берд ожил, заворчал, вспорол темень светом фар. Рик выстрелил напоследок и захлопнул дверцу плимута. Дэрил бросился к мотоциклу. Ворота двора заскрипели, цепь, на которой болтался замок, натянулась. Дэрил подкатил байк поближе, выстрелил. Створки распахнулись, и ти-берд поехал вперед. И чего Дэрил на него бранился? Отличная машина – тяжелая, она с глухим ударом врезалась в грязную серую толпу, заставила ее податься назад, пропустить плимут и мотоцикл.

Только бы ти-берт не увяз! Только бы все они не увязли!

Дэрил направил байк к внешним воротам. Те снова тряслись. Снаружи что-то заколотилось, и ворота аж ходуном заходили. От скрипа заложило уши, а потом проволока лопнула, и створки разлетелись, грохнули о стену. Все, пиздец!

Вливавшаяся в поселок толпа казалась огромной – гораздо большей, чем та, что была внутри. Стадо перло и перло вперед, и на миг Дэрилу стало жуть как не по себе. Да ну нахер! Первая волна ходячих ввалилась внутрь, и он поехал к воротам, лавируя между мертвяками, пихая их локтями, врезаясь, давя. Теперь чуть в бок, где мертвяков поменьше. Перед лицом мелькали оскаленные рожи, его пытались ухватить за руки, ноги, плечи… Главное, не затормозить, а то вцепятся! Дэрил миновал ворота, вывернул на обочину, огибая стадо. Какое же оно… здоровенное! Срань господня, сказал бы Мерл.

Мертвец врезался в мотоцикл, и Дэрил чуть не полетел в кювет. Мать твою! Возле уха клацнуло, что-то рвануло за одежду… Не останавливаться! Дэрил выжал из байка всю скорость, на которую тот был способен. Вперед! А ну вперед! Дэрил слышал двигатели, а значит, все хорошо – ти-берд и плимут прорываются следом!

Стадо осталось позади. Сразу раз – и кончилось! Дэрил выкатил на совершенно пустую теперь дорогу и проехал еще вперед, чуток сбавил скорость и обернулся.

Ну же!

А вот и фары. Первым по-прежнему ехал ти-берд, а за ним, как в фарватере здоровенного корабля, полз плимут.

Дэрил снова перевел взгляд на темную дорогу и погнал вперед. Твою мать! Неделя, гребаная неделя – и снова та же херня! И чего теперь делать-то? Теперь, когда у них на руках беременная женщина? Да блядь!

Знакомое шоссе поблескивало под потихоньку заканчивающимся дождем – будто издевалось. Слева они уже были, справа – тоже. Дэрил опять сбавил скорость и поравнялся с плимутом. Рик притормозил, ти-берд тоже.

– Куда теперь? – спросил Дэрил, когда машина остановилась окончательно, а Рик опустил стекло.

– Вернемся на десять миль. Помнишь, там тоже был съезд? – бледное лицо Рика было ненормально спокойным. Уж лучше бы он вылез из машины и лупил ногой по колесу, честное слово!

– Ага, помню.

Дэрил нагнулся, посмотрел за съежившуюся на пассажирском сидении Лори.

– Ты как?

Лори медленно повернулась к Дэрилу, так же медленно кивнула. Ну да, хреново. И чего, дурак, спрашивал?

– Все хорошо будет. Ща найдем что-нибудь, чтобы переночевать.

Он дождался еще одного кивка, бросил взгляд на Карла и Кэрол на заднем сидении и тронул мотоцикл. Значит, на десять миль назад.

Дэрил занял привычное место во главе колонны.


	6. Место, откуда не уходят

– Значит, говоришь, мой братишка путешествовал с каким-то бобби?

– Не с каким-то. С помощником шерифа округа Кинг. Рик – глава нашей группы.

– Конечно, – протянул Мерл. – Это все меняет.

Андреа сидела за столиком посреди крохотного сада, разбитого за домом Губернатора: наполовину засохший плющ, камелия, цветения которой еще ждать и ждать, какие-то растения в кадках. И все равно здесь было по-своему хорошо. Но сейчас перед Андреа лежала карта, а над ней, опершись обеими руками о столешницу, навис Мерл Диксон.

– Тебя ведь хотели арестовать, да? – Андреа вспомнила, что рассказывал о Мерле Шейн. – Ты водился с коммунистами?

Мерл закатил глаза:

– Коммунистами, ха? Не смеши меня, цыпа. А случайно офицера Уолша в твоей группе не было?

– Шейна? Ты его знаешь?

– Этого-то? – Мерл нехорошо прищурился. – Попил он мне крови. Вот что они хотели, цыпа: взять моего братишку в заложники, а меня сделать стукачом. Так что если твоего Шейна сожрали кусачие, туда ему и дорога.

Внутри у Андреа все сжалось, а Мерл продолжал:

– Этот Рик не дружок Уолша? Такой с тощей мордой и светлоглазый? Рожей больше на пастора похож, чем на бобби.

Андреа медленно кивнула.

– И его помню. Ну-ну. Хрен ли Дэрил с ним таскался? Арестовали его, что ли?

– Нет! – Андреа чуть не выпалила, что Рик с Дэрилом стали друзьями, но прикусила язык. Кто знает, как отреагирует Мерл с его-то нелюбовью к полицейским? – Когда я их встретила, они разыскивали семью Рика. Дэрил не был под арестом, он просто помогал.

– Помогал? – вздернул бровь Мерл и снова добавил: – Ну-ну.

Мерл ненавидел Шейна – это было ясно, как божий день. А что сделает Шейн, когда увидит Мерла? Схватится за пистолет? Господи, если Мерл явится на ферму, это может кончиться очень плохо!

– Что задумалась, цыпа?

– Мне кажется, все, что тогда произошло, сейчас уже не имеет значения.

– Для тебя, может, и не имеет. Для тебя, может, твой Шейн – защитник, а для меня офицер Уолш – говнюк, которого я в гробу видел.

– Никогда не поздно объясниться и извиниться.

– Из какой тупой книжки ты взяла это дерьмо? Запомни, цыпа, извиняться – всего лишь закладывать фундамент для будущих оскорблений. Так сказал один мудрый человек. Впрочем, на остальных мне плевать, успокойся уже. Где там твоя ферма?

Андреа склонила голову, украдкой облизала губы. Зачем, зачем она успела отыскать тот городок неподалеку от фермы?

– Жаль, карта не очень подробная, – осторожно сказала Андреа. Что же делать? В то, что на остальных Мерлу плевать, верилось слабо. И Рик тоже полицейский. Значит ли это, что Мерл и его ненавидит? А если кого-то убьют?

– Какая уж есть. Ну?

– Там вокруг несколько ферм… – Андреа помедлила. – Мне сложно сказать по карте. Если бы я оказалась там снова, то узнала места.

– Исключено, цыпа. Вспоминай. Или я сам обшарю все окрестности.

Что придумать? Наверняка можно объясниться или как-то предотвратить перестрелку! А ведь Мерл отправится на ферму не один и… Господи! Он едва не изнасиловал Андреа, а там Лори, Кэрол, Мэгги, Бэт, Патриша, Кэрол… Надо поговорить с Губернатором!

– Я… Там осталась моя сестра!

– Чего?

– На ферме осталась моя младшая сестра, Эми. Я должна ее увидеть! Сама убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Привезти ее в Вудбери.

Мерл чуть помедлил, но все равно помотал головой:

– Скажешь, как она выглядит, и я передам привет от старшей сестрички. Спорим, твоя Эми сама попросит меня забрать ее?

– А ты уверен, что она тебе поверит?

– Так подумай, что мне такое ей сказать, чтобы поверила. Всего-то! Вечно с вами, бабами, какие-то сложности!

Андреа выдохнула, оперлась локтями о столешницу:

– Это ты все усложняешь. Если бы я показала путь…

– Сказал же, исключено. Давай, вспоминай дорогу. И лучше бы к сегодняшнему вечеру. – Мерл потянул за край карты, и Андреа пришлось убрать с нее локти. – Если тебя озарит, найдешь меня у ворот.

– Но…

Мерл сложил карту и засунул ее в карман, смерил Андреа насмешливым взглядом:

– Ладно, поясню. Мне в дороге нахрен не сдалась обуза вроде тебя.

Мерл развернулся и пошел прочь. Да что же… Ну уж нет! Андреа вскочила из-за стола и нагнала его.

– Я не обуза! Эй, я три месяца выживала в лесу!

– Просто повезло, цыпа.

– Ничего подобного! – Андреа обогнала Мерла и встала, преградив ему путь. – Дай мне винтовку, и я покажу, обуза я или нет!

Мерл скептически приподнял бровь, попробовал обойти Андреа, но она снова заступила ему дорогу.

– Дай мне оружие.

Теперь он нахмурился, и по спине Андреа пробежали мурашки. Но она не собиралась отступать.

– Ладно, черт с тобой.

Мерл обогнул Андреа и так быстро пошел вперед, что ей пришлось почти бежать. Куда он ее ведет? Это Андреа выяснила почти сразу же – на стену. Мерл забрался по лестнице первым и в этот раз даже не подумал помочь. Андреа залезла сама, кожей чувствуя враждебные взгляды охранников. В этом Мерл не обманул – она приобрела врагов, рассказав Губернатору о Сиде и Эшли. На мгновение стало страшно. Нет, к черту! Не могла же Андреа промолчать!

– Эй, Томми, дай-ка винтовку мисс Харрисон. Она очень хочет поразить нас своей стрельбой!

Томми, хмурый крепыш в ковбойской шляпе, сунул ей снайперскую винтовку и встал рядом с Мерлом. Так, хорошо. Спрингфилд – Андреа из такой еще не стреляла, только видела. Последний раз она держала в руках винтовку недели две назад. Потом пришлось ее бросить: патроны закончились.

– А вот и цель. – Мерл мотнул головой, и Андреа увидела трех ходячих, ползущих в конце улицы. – Так уж и быть, будем снисходительны к мисс Харрисон, первые два раза – для пристрела.

На миг Андреа позволила себе помечтать, как наводит ружье на Мерла и его голова разлетается.

К черту! Андреа прицелилась. Винтовка оказалась тяжелее, чем те, из которых она стреляла раньше, кажется, более старая. Сейчас. Андреа нажала на спусковой крючок, и тут же отдача ударила в плечо. Мимо. Проклятье!

Мужчины вокруг захохотали.

Андреа резко выдохнула, потом медленно втянула воздух через нос. Спокойно-спокойно-спокойно! Надо пристреляться. Теперь ясно с отдачей и тем, как эту винтовку лучше держать. Все получится. Андреа снова прицелилась. Да, вот так. И можно представить вместо ходячего Мерла Диксона.

Черт, почти! Но ей же дали две раза, чтобы пристреляться. Еще раз выдохнуть! Третий раз решает все.

Попала! Один из мертвецов получил пулю в голову и мешком свалился на асфальт. Да! Ответом на этот выстрел была гробовая тишина. Надо полагать, сейчас Андреа услышит, что ей просто повезло. Ну нет! Второй мертвец и сразу – третий. Все. И как раз закончились патроны.

– С этого расстояния уложу вам любого покойника, только дайте еще патронов.

– Верю. – Мерл шагнул вперед, протянул руку, и Андреа вложила в нее винтовку, расставаться с которой дико не хотелось.

Андреа ждала. Она чувствовала, теперь на нее смотрят иначе – оценивающе, даже с интересом. Враждебность, исходившая от мужчин, не пропала, но как-то смазалась. Ну же?

Мерл сунул винтовку Томми и пошел к лестнице. Андреа метнулась следом, спустилась за ним на землю.

– Я не обуза, – сказала она Мерлу в спину.

– Я понял.

– Тогда…

– Даже и не думай, цыпа. Даже и не думай.

И он пошел прочь, а Андреа осталась стоять у ворот, оглушенная, словно ее ударили по голове.

* * *

– Почему ты не пришла на встречу клуба? – Рован вцепилась в нее, стоило только зайти в больницу. Кто же знал, что эта девица окажется тут? С доктором Стивенсом Андреа переговорила за пять минут, а Рован все никак не отставала.

– Извини, – Андреа рассеянно улыбнулась, – но я так устала! Обещала мистеру Диксону помочь отыскать брата, так что вчера весь вечер просидела над картами.

– Ох! – Рован послала ей обеспокоенный взгляд, словно действительно переживала за здоровье Андреа. – Конечно-конечно. Но в следующий раз приходи обязательно!

Господи, только этого не хватало! Будто своих забот было мало, Андреа втянули в очередные женские разборки. Объяснила ей все это миссис Уильямс. Андреа же, слушая старушку, не знала, смеяться или плакать. За воротами Вудбери бродят мертвецы? Плевать! Главное – дрязги между миссис Эдвардс, той самой полной дамой, которую Андреа видела на улице, и миссис Форрест.

– Эмма… миссис Эдвардс – супруга нашего мэра, – говорила миссис Уильямс. – Он, увы, погиб, но она остается главой женщин Вудбери. А Хельга… миссис Форрест возглавляла свой кружок. И они… соперничали.

Надо полагать, две старые стервы враждовали и отравляли всем жизнь. Ладно, Андреа погорячилась – в конце концов, миссис Форрест не сделала ничего плохого, хотя порой Андреа не знала, как отвечать на ее бестактные вопросы.

– А после всего произошедшего, – продолжала миссис Уильямс, – влияние Хельги почти сошло на нет, а Эмма, можно сказать, на коне. Но вас, моя дорогая, поселили ко мне, и здесь же живет Хельга. Так что Эмма жаждет спасти заблудшую душу, а заодно насолить Хельге.

И для обращения язычника миссис Эдвардс выбрала Рован. Не самая лучшая кандидатура. Но, главное, это было так… глупо! Вся эта мышиная возня, когда есть вещи, гораздо более важные!

– Я постараюсь зайти, – ответила Андреа Рован. – Но я еще не знаю, останусь ли в Вудбери.

– Как? – Та нервно взмахнула руками. – Снаружи опасно! Нет, ты не должна уходить, ты погибнешь!

– Но…

– Нет-нет-нет!

Дверь за спиной Рован открылась. Внутрь проскользнула Эшли с какими-то тряпками в руках, заметила Андреа и сделала книксен.

– Нельзя уходить! – воскликнула Рован. На ее лице проступил даже не испуг – паника. – Там, снаружи, все умирают!

– Я же не умерла, – заметила Андреа, но Рован словно ее не услышала.

– Мы… когда мы прятались на складах, люди несколько раз уходили. За помощью. Или разведать, что вокруг. И никто, никто не вернулся! Или вернулся, но… кусачим. И Патрик… мой муж. Он ушел со второй группой, и его не стало. И… Потом, когда появился Губернатор, некоторым он не понравился. – На этих словах Рован нахмурилась и понизила голос: – Был один человек. Нехороший. Он ушел, сам ушел, хотя его все равно бы выгнали, и это было бы правильно. Этот человек вернулся. Кусачим. И мы все станем кусачими или нас съедят, если уйдем из Вудбери!

Что же сказать? Рован снова стало жалко – сейчас она походила на перепуганного ребенка. Миссис Уильямс говорила, на глазах Рован погибла вся семья, так что неудивительно, что она теперь немного… экзальтирована.

– Но ведь некоторые выходят за ворота и возвращаются, – мягко заметила Андреа. – Мистер Диксон. Мартинес. Другие.

– Они смелые и сильные. Они рискуют ради нас. Мы бы там не выжили, я знаю!

О, господи! Нет, Андреа была согласна, что там, за воротами, ужасно. Страшно, холодно и голодно, негде укрыться и всюду ходячие. Но для Рован за стеной будто разверзлись бездны ада. Нельзя так бояться, потому что такой страх делает тебя глупой и слабой – это Андреа знала по себе. Нельзя себя запугивать так, как Рован! Только как ей это объяснить? Не сейчас – сейчас Рован просто не услышит.

– Не переживай так, прошу тебя. Я не уйду.

– Правда? – От облегчения Рован даже слегка задрожала.

– Правда.

– Замечательно! Это… просто замечательно! Обязательно приходи на следующее заседание клуба!

– Я постараюсь.

Но, кажется, Рован ее уже не слушала:

– Извини, мне пора бежать! Надо доделать кое-какие поручения Губернатора и миссис Эдвардс!

– Ты секретарша? – не удержалась Андреа.

– Кто-то вроде. – Почему-то Рован покраснела. – Раньше я не работала – Патрик был против. Но теперь все мы должны помогать друг другу. Правда, здорово?

Андреа кивнула. Рован счастливо улыбнулась и наконец-то убежала.

Теперь хоть можно перевести дыхание. Андреа посмотрела на все еще стоявшую в стороне Эшли.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет, мэм. – Эшли положила тряпки на стол, нервно провела пальцами по юбке. – Вы правда хотите уйти, мэм?

– Не знаю, – честно ответила Андреа. – Мне не нравится, как здесь отнеслись к моей подруге.

– Правда… правда, что ваша подруга негритянка, мэм? – вдруг выпалила Эшли.

– Тебя это так удивляет?

Эшли опустила глаза.

– Извините, мэм. Белые с нами никогда не водились. Если б мы к ним приблизились, они бы нас побили.

Боже…

– Но миссис Рован права, мэм. Не надо вам уходить.

– Я не так беззащитна, как кажусь. – Андреа ободряюще улыбнулась.

– Дело не в этом, мэм! – Эшли боязливо покосилась на закрытую дверь, приблизилась и зашептала: – Из Вудбери не уходят. Мне брат так сказал. Никто не уходит. Никого отсюда не выпустят.

– Почему твой брат так говорит? – По позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

– Ну… он что-то видел, мэм. Он сам остался из-за меня и мамы. Мы с ней не спаслись бы от кусачих, вот он тут и работает. А кто-то уходил. И про них брат знает.

Что знает? Пока это больше походило на невнятные страшилки. Или… Черт!

– Мэм, только, пожалуйста, никому не говорите, что я вам рассказала! Умоляю вас!

– Разумеется, Эшли. Не беспокойся.

Что же делать? Поговорить с Оскаром? Надо выяснить, стоят эти слова хоть что-то или они просто пустая болтовня! И что-то решить с фермой. Потому что… Потому что если тут действительно что-то нечисто, то они все в опасности: и она, и Мишонн, и Рик, Шейн и остальные. Нет! Хватит паниковать на пустом месте! Губернатор же выслушал Андреа, приказал Сиду не приближаться к Эшли. Все это – глупые сплетни.

– Я никому не расскажу, – произнесла Андреа вслух. – Спасибо тебе. А теперь мне пора.

Все же надо разыскать Оскара!

Брат Эшли в компании еще одного незнакомого чернокожего мужчины возился на грядках, разбитых за полуразрушенными домами на дальнем конце Вудбери. Андреа остановилась чуть поодаль, ожидая, пока на нее не обратят внимание. Не обратили. Точнее, стали тщательно игнорировать, пока напарник Оскара не толкнул того в бок и не шепнул что-то.

Андреа уже и так ощущала себя глупо, а когда разозленный Оскар выпрямился и пошел к ней, почувствовала еще глупее. Она понимала, что никто ничего ей не делает, но все равно стало не по себе.

– Что вам надо? Мы работаем, мэм, если вы не заметили.

К черту это нарочитое хамство! Так он ее не прогонит.

– Я хотела спросить одну вещь. Вы сказали Эшли, что из Вудбери никто не уходит. Что никого отсюда не выпускают. Что вы имели в виду?

– Черт! Эш… Не говорил я, мэм. Сестра напутала.

– Оскар, пожалуйста! Мне надо знать!

Он метнул взгляд на напарника, но тот продолжал возиться на грядке.

– Ничего вам не надо знать. Уходите отсюда.

– Оскар…

– Уходите, я сказал! И сестре мозги не пудрите, добрая белая мисс!

Бесполезно. Андреа смотрела Оскару в глаза и понимала, что тот ничего не скажет. Вообще ничего. Хотелось крикнуть, что она, Андреа Харрисон, ничего не сделала – ни самому Оскару, ни его семье. Так какого черта?! Я помогла твоей сестре! Хотя бы поэтому…

– Хорошо, я уйду.

Первый раз в жизни Андреа не хотела разрыдаться от того, что на нее подняли голос. Она не знала, почему. Может, потому что она слишком боялась, причем не за себя. Может, потому что еще и злилась.

Андреа развернулась и пошла прочь. Ладно, здесь тупик. Значит… Значит, надо придумать что-то еще. Все равно вечером ее ждал Губернатор. Надо его убедить, упросить – добиться всеми правдами и неправдами, чтобы Андреа отпустили на ферму. Похоже, это единственный выход.

Но до вчера еще было долго. Андреа пообедала в компании миссис Уильямс и миссис Форрест. Еда казалась безвкусной, и трапеза все тянулась и тянулась, а слова старушек походили на гудение улья. О чем же они говорили? Андреа так и не поняла. Пришлось солгать, что разболелась голова, и сбежать к себе в комнату. Андреа села на кровать и обхватила подушку. Что теперь? Что же теперь? Вокруг словно выросла гигантская стена, и колотить по ней было бесполезно.

Надо что-то придумать! Надо… А может, она все же накручивает себя на пустом месте? Нет! Мерл Диксон уж точно не был пустым местом! Просто нужно не думать о двух проблемах одновременно, а как-то разграничить их. Сначала ферма, остальное – потом.

От стука Андреа вздрогнула и вскинула голову, не понимая, откуда он донесся. Дверь? Нет. Стукнуло еще раз. Окно! Андреа отложила подушку, медленно поднялась и подошла. Кто это? Мартинес? Вряд ли. Мишонн?! Нет, как бы ни хотелось надеяться. В переулке, прижавшись спиной к стене, стоял Оскар.

Андреа колебалась несколько мгновений, но все же открыла окно. Оскар по-прежнему выглядел злым, но когда заговорил, она перевела дыхание.

– Мать попросила меня, мэм. Рассказать, что было. Только поэтому я здесь.

– Спасибо.

– Не благодарите. – Андреа удостоилась еще одного злого взгляда. – Вот что было. Когда Губернатор и прочие стали тут свои правила устанавливать, нашлось несколько несогласных. Одного я знал. Хороший парень. Сказал, что уходит. И Губернатор его с женой отпустил. Вроде как. Через пару дней нас всех согнали – посмотреть, что бывает с теми, кто уходит. Этот… Мерл Диксон их привез – и парня, и жену, все, что от них осталось. Сказали, они обернулись кусачими, поэтому их застрелили. Ну да, и нам продемонстрировали.

Но в этом не было ничего ужасного… Хотя нет, мерзко так запугивать людей!

– Говорите, Мерл Диксон?

– Да, мэм. Очень он нас не любит.

– Он говорил что-то про Африку.

– Знаете, мэм, мне как-то все равно. Главное, что мы для него не люди, а дерьмо.

Андреа вздохнула:

– Вас хотели запугать.

– Ага, мэм. И не верю я, что так все просто с этими смертями.

– Послушайте…

– Мерл Диксон вроде как случайно их нашел. Как же! Все знают, он отличный следопыт!

– Хотите сказать, он специально выследил ходячих?

– Кого… а, мертвяков? А с чего вы решили, мэм, что они тогда уже стали кусачими?

А вот это уже было серьезным обвинением. Слишком серьезным.

– Но нет же никаких доказательств! Мерл Диксон просто привез двух кусачих.

– Окончательно мертвых кусачих. Только кто докажет, что было первым: следы от укусов или пуль? А еще можно просто привязать человека и подождать, пока кусачие найдут его сами.

– Подождите!

Нет, Мерл, конечно, на многое способен, в этом Андреа не сомневалась. Проклятье, она на себе это чуть не испытала! Но такое было как-то… чересчур! Почти гротескно.

– Не хотите верить, да? Все белые хорошие и такого не делают? Только не надо, мэм. Моего дядю четыре года назад такие вот белые линчевали. Ни за что – просто кому-то не понравилось, как он посмотрел. Слишком нагло. Не как черному положено.

Андреа провела рукой по лицу.

– Вы понимаете, что нужны серьезные доказательства? Те люди действительно могли встретить ходячих.

– Могли. И тот человек, мистер Уокер. Не ужился и Губернатором и ушел. И тоже потом все видели его кусачим.

Два случая – уже тенденция? Или просто совпадение? Андреа не знала, что и думать.

– Мерл…

– Вы, наверное, думаете, Губернатор хороший, а Мерл Диксон за его спиной действует? Да они стоят друг друга!

Чушь! Такого просто быть не может! Мирный город, радостные люди, дети, собаки… Оскар не способен подтвердить ни одно из обвинений. Но… Мишонн тоже не верила Губернатору. Андреа же верить хотелось. Нужны доказательства. Для всех чудовищных обвинений нужны доказательства, а пока это только слова.

– Я говорил матери, вы меня даже слушать не станете.

– Я вас выслушала. – А теперь надо отличить истину от полного ненависти вымысла. – Я поняла, что надо быть настороже. И Мерлу Диксону я не доверяю. Но было бы странно, если б я тут же безоговорочно вам поверила.

Кажется, для Оскара «не поверила безоговорочно» все же означало «слушать не станете». Он резко передернул плечами и пошел прочь, не удосужившись даже попрощаться.

Проклятье! Андреа закрыла окно и снова села на постель. После этого разговора она чувствовала себя еще хуже, чем раньше. Господи, что же ей делать?!

* * *

В кабинете Губернатора Андреа уже побывала: тогда она пришла, чтобы поговорить об Эшли. В прошлый раз Андреа оглядела комнату лишь мельком – почти сразу все внимание захватила катана Мишонн в шкафу у дальней стены. Это казалось неправильным: меч словно заперли в клетку. Но Андреа промолчала. Промолчала она и сегодня, хотя чувствовала себя почти предательницей.

Губернатор поднялся из-за стола, указал Андреа на кресло.

– Присаживайтесь.

– Благодарю.

Андреа рассматривала кабинет, стараясь не возвращаться взглядом к шкафу. В конце концов, по обстановке в комнате можно многое узнать о ее обитателе, а это теперь необходимо. Тяжелые кресла из темного дерева обтягивала коричневая кожа. На темном же столе поблескивали медью прибор для письма, пресс-папье, чуть поодаль – нож для резки бумаг. Справа вдоль стены тянулись полки, заставленные книгами, еще в одну стену был вделан камин. Спокойствие, основательность, порядок – кабинет уверенного в себе человека.

– Нравится? – Губернатор улыбнулся.

– Пожалуй.

На каминной полке стояли два подсвечника, статуэтка бизона и фотокарточка в рамке.

– Можно?

Губернатор кивнул, и Андреа встала и приблизилась к камину. С фото на нее смотрели красивая светловолосая женщина и девочка.

– Мои жена и дочь.

– Они…

– Дениз погибла в автомобильной аварии год назад. Пенни… уже после всего этого.

– Извините.

– Не за что извиняться, Андреа. Все мы потеряли близких.

Она кивнула.

– Вы уже больше недели в Вудбери. Как вам здесь?

Андреа снова опустилась в кресло:

– Нравится. Вы меня почти убедили, что это замечательное место.

– Почти?

Каждый раз, как Андреа встречалась с Губернатором, ей хотелось выбросить все из головы. Просто расслабиться. Просто улыбаться мужчине напротив и кокетничать. Но она не могла. Не теперь.

– Ладно, сейчас я докажу вам, что здесь замечательно без всяких почти!

Андреа невольно улыбнулась.

Губернатор подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда бутылку и два стакана.

– Это коварный план? – не удержалась Андреа.

– Это отличный бурбон. Так вам налить, мисс Харрисон?

– Конечно.

Бурбон действительно оказался великолепным. Андреа смаковала каждый глоток, тепло, которое покатывалось от горла к желудку.

– Я вас слушаю. – Губернатор допил свой стакан и уселся за стол, положив перед собой руки.

– Я хотела поговорить о ферме.

– Той, где остались ваши друзья и брат Мерла. Если остались, конечно.

– Да, о ней. – Теперь надо очень осторожно подбирать слова. – Не знаю даже, как начать… Я боюсь.

– Боитесь? – Губернатор приподнял бровь.

– Я не слышала, что вам рассказывал мистер Диксон, но ситуация очень деликатная.

– Мерл упомянул только о брате. Есть что-то еще?

– На ферме есть двое полицейских. До появления ходячих они собирались арестовать мистера Диксона и его брата. Но сейчас все изменилось, Дэрил с ними в хороших отношениях, но Мерл Диксон… Боюсь, он… – Андреа сделала вид, что замялась. – Он очень враждебно настроен.

– А! Об этом Мерл говорил, когда я его только повстречал. Какой-то офицер, помощник шерифа, кажется.

– Да-да. Офицер Уолш. Он как раз на ферме.

– Согласен, это немного все усложняет, но, думаю, ничего страшного. Если офицеры примирились с братом Мерла, то и с ним договорятся.

– Не уверена.

– Мерл может быть резок, да? – Губернатор снова взял бутылку и приглашающе покачал ею. Андреа поставила стакан на стол и позволила долить себе бурбона.

– Есть еще два обстоятельства. Очень важных.

Второй стакан Андреа не стала пить, просто смочила губы. Губернатор же налил и себе и сделал большой глоток:

– Не беспокойтесь, Андреа, вы можете мне доверять. Если тема слишком деликатная…

– Нет-нет! Я говорила мистеру Диксону – на ферме осталась моя младшая сестра. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что она все еще там. Жива, как и остальные. – При мысли об Эми тут же выступили слезы – самые настоящие. – Простите, я…

– Понимаю. – Губернатор смотрел сочувственно, и Андреа верила, что это сочувствие было неподдельным.

– Эми… Она совсем еще ребенок, я так за нее боюсь! И я хочу, чтобы она оказалась в безопасности.

– В Вудбери безопасно. И мы готовы принять не только вашу сестру, но и любого человека из вашей группы, если он пожелает.

– Спасибо. – Андреа опустила взгляд на свои руки, сжимавшие стакан. – Только я боюсь, что мистер Диксон не удержится и спровоцирует перестрелку. И Эми…

– Такого не будет, обещаю.

– Все не так просто. – Покачала головой Андреа. – Незадолго до того, как на ферму пришло стадо, рядом появилась группа выживших. Оказалось, что это очень плохие люди, и мы еле спаслись. После этого никто из нас не доверяет чужакам. Тем более, чужакам вооруженным.

Губернатор откинулся на спинку кресла, внимательно посмотрел на Андреа.

– Полагаете, ваши друзья будут стрелять?

– Если не поверят, что вы – не враги, будут. На ферме женщины, дети. Мужчины будут защищать их до последнего.

– Вы говорили, там больше десятка человек.

– Если все выжили, да.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему вы так переживаете, Андреа. Прошу прощения, но по словам Мерла я счел, что вы преувеличиваете.

Андреа вздохнула, поднесла стакан к губам.

– Я не хочу стрельбы, – произнесла она, чувствуя, как бурбон слегка жжет язык. – Я хочу, чтобы Эми снова была со мной. И все мои друзья – тоже. И я так боюсь, что ферма…

– Я тоже хочу верить, что она не пала. Какой там дом? Крепкий?

– Крепкий. Двухэтажный. Вокруг все просматривается.

– Это хорошо – позволяет сразу заметить опасность. И если ваши друзья остались на ферме, они наверняка укрепили дом.

– Да, они собирались. У Рика был целый план.

– Мне уже нравится ваш Рик, – улыбнулся Губернатор. – Видно, что основательный человек. И полицейские в Вудбери не помешают. Когда горожане видят полицейских, то верят, что все хорошо.

– Так и должно быть. Вам понравится Рик. У него жена и сын…

– …а в Вудбери – безопасно, – закончил за Андреа Губернатор. – Да, нам есть, что ему предложить.

– Только если Рик вам поверит. Поверит Мерлу Диксону.

Губернатор провел рукой по тщательно выбритому подбородку.

– Я не хочу вами рисковать, Андреа.

Она поставила почти полный стакан бурбона на стол.

– Разве вы рискуете?

– Конечно. Я переживаю за каждого жителя Вудбери. Хочу надеяться, вы считаете себя одной из них.

Андреа отвела взгляд. Их руки на столешнице лежали совсем близко друг от друга, и это искушало. Так давно… Всего несколько месяцев, а казалось, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как с Андреа последний раз флиртовали, как кто-то брал ее за руку не сочувственно, не чтобы успокоить.

Оскар неправ. Все это домыслы, выращенные из крохотного зернышка не очень приглядной правды, но именно что домыслы. Если начать демонизировать всех вокруг, то недолго сойти с ума. И тут же снова всплыло проклятое «но». Мишонн.

Андреа смотрела на Губернатора, не на катану за стеклом, потому что смотреть на нее стало бы ошибкой. Все это не отменяло того, что Андреа никому не собиралась позволять делать из Мишонн прислугу, даже человеку, сидевшему напротив.

– Я хочу помочь, – медленно произнесла Андреа. – Меня Рик послушает. Мистера Диксона – нет.

– А как же его брат? Дэрил наверняка сумеет примирить Мерла и Рика.

– Только если они сначала не начнут стрелять, а потом, быть может, говорить. В женщину Рик стрелять не будет.

– Значит, предлагаете себя переговорщиком.

Андреа кивнула.

– Вы храбрая, Андреа Харрисон. – Губернатор накрыл ее руку своей. У него была большая и теплая ладонь, чуть мозолистые подушечки пальцев – наверное, от оружия. Это хорошо, Андреа надоели гладкие холеные руки, они уже давно не дарили ей уверенности.

– Я не такая уж и храбрая. – Она невесело улыбнулась. – Наоборот, я очень боюсь за сестру.

Ей хотелось сказать прямо: я боюсь, что Мерл и его люди начнут стрелять, я боюсь, что они обидят женщин на ферме! Почему Андреа тогда смолчала? Губернатор понял бы! А если все же… Андреа хотела ему верить. Хотела верить, как умирающий от жажды хочет глотка воды. Но пока она не могла позволить себе такую роскошь. Не сейчас. Может, позже она будет плакать, раскаиваться, говорить, что была дурой. Один раз Андреа уже поверила и потеряла лучшие годы своей жизни. Это просто разумная предосторожность. И даже если Андреа могла верить Губернатору, Мерлу Диксону верить было нельзя.

– Мне нужно подумать. – Губернатор взял ее руку в свою, сжал. Потом их пальцы переплелись, и дыхание Андреа участилось почти против воли. – Я всегда возражал, чтобы люди покидали укрытие. Но ваши доводы обоснованы.

– Тогда…

– Повторю – мне нужно подумать. Я не буду ничего обещать.

– Все равно спасибо.

Андреа дождалась, когда он сам отпустит ее ладонь. Руке тут же стало зябко, и Андреа едва удержалась от того, чтобы прижать ее к груди.

– Идите домой, – улыбнулся Губернатор, – уже поздно.

Домой? Это действительно ее дом?

– Дать вам провожатых?

– Не надо. – Андреа поднялась из кресла, и Губернатор тоже встал из-за стола. – В Вудбери безопасно.

– Конечно. – Теперь улыбка стала довольной.

Андреа подумала о женщине и девочке с фотокарточки. Губернатор должен понять страхи из-за сестры, обязан! Тревожить покой Эми было святотатством, но другого варианта Андреа не видела. Сестра бы простила. Наверняка простила!

– Доброго вечера, Андреа.

– Доброго вечера, Губернатор.

Когда-нибудь он назовет ей свое имя!

Губернатор проводил Андреа до выхода. В коридоре оказалось прохладней, чем в кабинете, и она поплотнее запахнула новую теплую куртку. Еще недавно Андреа думала, что встретит зиму на ферме. Теперь, получается, ей праздновать рождество здесь? Если они с Мишонн останутся, конечно. Потому что праздновать рождество Андреа хотела вместе с Мишонн.

Входная дверь скрипнула, распахнулась, впуская порыв ветра и Мерла Диксона.

– Мисс Харрисон. – Он насмешливо поклонился, но взгляд, брошенный на Андреа, был раздраженным.

– Мистер Диксон.

Он действительно такое исчадие ада, как считал Оскар? Но как тогда Дэрил мог любить брата? Ведь любил же – Андреа помнила, как Дэрил говорил о Мерле!

– Вы сегодня необыкновенно задумчивы, мисс Харрисон.

– Разве? В любом случае думать полезно. Как говорится, cogito, ergo sum.

Она хотела его уязвить, но Мерл только фыркнул:

– Чушь этот твой Декарт, цыпа. И мышление тоже. Знаешь, в чем подвох? Как кое-кто сказал, с помощью мышления всякие умники пытаются изучить собственную природу, а это обречено на неудачу, потому что для изучения самого себя у мышления нет ничего, кроме самого себя. Парадокс!

На миг Андреа растерялась, потом задумалась.

– Кого ты все время цитируешь?

– Ты же образованная, цыпа. Не то, что я, деревенщина. Угадай.

Мерл прошел дальше по коридору, постучался в дверь кабинета Губернатора.

Андреа резко отвернулась и вышла на улицу. К черту Мерла Диксона! Важно только, чтобы Губернатор отпустил ее на ферму мистера Грина! За это она была готова почти на что угодно! Даже признать Мерла порядочным человеком.

Все будет хорошо. Все обязательно будет хорошо. Ей нужно в это верить!


	7. Безнадега

В старом мотеле не было никого, кроме ходячих, запертых в нескольких номерах. Хоть повезло, что запертых: распахивай дверь и стреляй. Так они и делали: Гленн и Ти-Дог открывали двери, а Дэрил держал арбалет. Рик и Хершель остались с женщинами возле машин, а то вдруг опять придется удирать, как последние три дня?

– Этих закрыли снаружи, – заметил Гленн, когда они замерли перед очередной дверью, а изнутри скреблись и выли.

– А эти заперлись сами, – уронил Ти-Дог, когда следующую дверь пришлось вышибать, благо та держалась на соплях.

Все это было мерзко – все эти мертвецы: застреленные, зарезанные, сдохшие, наверное, из-за лихорадки, изрядно погрызенные своими же. Мерзко, но Дэрил привык и остальные тоже. Но с некоторыми вещами хер смиришься: с ходячими-детьми, сожранными, блядь, детьми, мертвой женщиной со здоровенным выеденным брюхом. Будто беременной. Как нарочно – хорошо, что Рик не увидел. И Лори. Черт подери, Лори… Пока Дэрил вытаскивал стрелу изо лба женщины, мертвые глаза пялились на него: мутные, светлые, совсем не такие, как у Лори. Только все равно нихера от этого не полегчало.

– Чисто, – сказал Ти-Дог, когда они вернулись к машинам, и Рик кивнул остальным: мол, затаскивайте шмотье.

Они устроились в соседних номерах, тех, что стояли пустыми, и воздух в них не пропитался разложением. Зато тут воняло сыростью, гнилью и несвежим бельем.

– Пойду подстрелю нам что-нибудь на обед.

Позавчера они проезжали мимо автозаправки с маленьким магазинчиком. Не повезло – его уже давно обчистили, и пришлось довольствоваться несколькими пачками крекеров, завалившимися в щель между полками. Крекеры оказались солеными, и от них дико хотелось пить.

– Мне сходить с тобой? – вызвался Гленн.

– Не, карауль лучше. Я сам.

Дэрил посмотрел, как Лори тяжело опустилась на незаправленную кровать, провела рукой по лицу. Кажется, она молчала со вчерашнего дня: как поговорила очередной раз с Хершелем, так и замолчала. Порой Дэрил ловил на себе взгляд Лори, не очень-то понятный, если честно. Ему казалось, она теперь его побаивается, ну, как выяснилось, что он вроде шамана. Хотя было бы чего бояться! Рик уселся возле жены и стал ей что-то тихо говорить, и Лори медленно закивала. По-прежнему молча. Наверное, опять что-то про ребенка. Когда остальным-то скажут? А то о беременности Лори по-прежнему знали только сам Дэрил, Рик, Хершель и Кэрол. Ладно, не его это дело.

Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо и вышел из номера.

– На охоту? – Из соседней двери выглянул Хершель. Как они удрали из того поселка, старик так ни разу не побрился. Еще немного, и у него вырастет самая настоящая борода, как у пророка из Ветхого завета. Как его? То ли Илия, то ли Елисей – Мерл сказал бы точно.

– Ну да.

Хершель задумчиво погладил заросший подбородок:

– Если мы тут задержимся, хочу собрать в лесу кое-каких трав. Поможешь?

– Для Лори?

– Да. Не нравится мне ее состояние. Тогда в поселке мне удалось ее немного успокоить, но теперь она снова нервничает. Это плохо и для нее, – тут Хершель понизил голос, – и для ребенка.

– Помогу, конечно.

– И мне надо поговорить с тобой насчет этого… шаманства.

Дэрил невольно напрягся, но Хершель продолжил:

– Я сначала отнесся к нему… не слишком хорошо. Не стану лгать, колдовство меня пугает. Особенно индейское, о котором я наслушался еще от деда. Но сейчас мы в очень непростом положении. Вдруг это окажется единственным, на что мы сможем рассчитывать?

Дэрил только пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать.

– Я решил, лучше мне узнать об этом побольше.

– Пожалуй.

Черт, Ободранная Кожа как пить дать взбесится. Но Хершель тоже разбирался во всяких травах и вообще был умным. Да, лучше так, чем если он станет буравить подозрительными взглядами и спрашивать Дэрила о том, о чем тот сам понятия не имел.

– Вдруг я что подскажу. Или ты мне посоветуешь. – Теперь Хершель смотрел испытующе, будто ждал, что Дэрил откажется. Только тот не собирался, и пусть мертвый колдун хоть подавится от злости.

Разумеется, стоило попрощаться с Хершелем и дойти до леса, как Ободранная Кожа принялся браниться.

– Не смей открывать секреты бледнолицым!

– Не буду, – только и вздохнул Дэрил. Чертов индеец отвлекал и не давал сосредоточиться. Что ему стоило устроить выволочку позднее?

– Ничему он тебя не научит!

В лесу было тихо, только шуршали опавшие листья под ногами. В воздухе со вчерашнего дня висела дымка – не туман, но все равно она скрадывала очертания и не давала вглядеться, придавая деревьям и кустам странные очертания. Ободранная Кожа шипел над ухом, а Дэрил шел вперед, смотря по сторонам. Вот тропинка, которую наверняка проложили местные. Она вывела к ручью, разлившемуся из-за недавних дождей. Через бурный сейчас поток были перекинуты мостки. Перейти или прогуляться вдоль берега? Дэрил подумал и свернул направо.

– Ты меня не слушаешь!

– Слушаю. Просто не согласен.

Дэрил ждал, что мертвый индеец разорется по поводу бледнолицых собак, но тот вдруг замолк. Дэрил тут же замер и вслушался. Вроде ничего – тишина. Или нет?

– Используй силу, – приказал Ободранная Кожа.

Дэрил опустился на колени за склонившимся к самой воде кустом, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Для сов было слишком рано, но вдруг? Его дух скользил между деревьями, над ними – как учил колдун, но при этом и оставался в теле. Самое сложное – не уйти далеко, суметь остаться настороже. Ободранная Кожа говорил, не все шаманы это умели. У Дэрила тоже получалось хреново, но мертвый колдун не сдавался.

А вот и сова – раздраженная, всклокоченная, разбуженная и дико этим недовольная. Дэрил мысленно перевел дыхание и принялся извиняться и улещивать. Совы были разные: с одними он договаривался легко, зато другие вредничали, будто девица, не желающая идти на свидание.

– Тебе надо научиться становиться совой самому, – талдычил Ободранная Кожа. Объяснял, что так не надо будет каждый раз уговаривать. Но если дух обернется совой и забудет, что был человеком, шаману конец. Об этом индеец тоже предупредил. Но рано или поздно попробовать придется.

Сова наконец-то расправила крылья и полетела. Дэрил прочувствовал, как она пронеслась прямо над ним – аж дрожь по спине пробежала – и оказалась на другом берегу ручья. Теперь дальше, к тому, что встревожило мертвого колдуна.

Ободранной Коже не показалось – ему вообще никогда ничего не казалось и не мерещилось. Через лес брели ходячие, ковыляли прямо к мосткам через ручей. Сова сделала над ними круг, и Дэрил принялся считать. Около двух десятков – только этого не хватало!

– Уведи их прочь, – скомандовал колдун.

Просто ему говорить! Дэрил попробовал. Попросил сову спуститься пониже, захлопать крыльями, чтобы мертвяки заметили ее, остановились, повернули гнилые бошки. Так, хорошо, а теперь ступайте прочь! Сова уселась на нижнюю дереву сосны. Подождала, пока ходячие подойдут к ней, перелетела на следующее дерево, спихнула вниз пару шишек.

Дэрил тяжело вздохнул. На висках и нижней губе выступил пот, будто сейчас стояла дикая жара.

– Не отвлекайся, а то твоя сова улетит!

Дэрил и сам это знал. Чуть отпустишь контроль, и птица вспомнит, что у нее есть дела поважнее, чем помогать шаману. А эта еще и боялась покойников, собравшихся внизу. А кто б не боялся? И Дэрил все силы тратил на то, чтобы сова не удрала. Еще немного, отведи их чуть дальше! Ты высоко летаешь, они тебя не достанут! И можно только уговаривать, не заставлять, иначе сила отомстит.

Сова взгромоздилась на дуб, дождалась, пока ходячие до него доберутся, примутся корябать кору и выть, и взмыла резко вверх. Только мертвецы ее и видели. Вроде достаточно – Дэрил понадеялся, что теперь стадо пойдет в другую сторону.

Он открыл глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и уселся прямо в прелые листья. Нужно передохнуть. Пот остывал и неприятно холодил кожу, так и простыть недолго, но пока у Дэрила не было сил встать и пойти. И тут в затылок будто впились совиные когти. Точно – злая птица плюхнулась на ветку неподалеку и уставилась желтыми глазищами.

– Ну извини, – только и сумел выдавить Дэрил. – С меня еда.

Сова посмотрела на него с возмущением.

– Возвращайся, – вдруг сказал Ободранная Кожа. – Ты плохо силы рассчитал, охотиться не сможешь.

Только Дэрила ждали голодные люди. Ждали и рассчитывали на него.

– Нет. Отдохну немного, и дальше пойдем.

Сова склонила башку, будто слушала. А может, просто ждала, когда Дэрил соизволит оторвать задницу и поймать обещанную еду.

– Ты тупой…

– …бледнолицый ублюдок. Слышал уже. – Дэрил достал из кармана помятую пачку сигарет и закурил. – Ты из-за дочери так белых ненавидишь?

Колдун все молчал и молчал, пока сигарета почти не кончилась, а потом уселся на землю прямо возле Дэрила – ни один листик не потревожил.

– Моя дочь ушла к белым, да.

– Они ее убили? Или этот мужик, ну, к кому она ушла… Он ее бросил?

Ободранная Кожа медленно покачал головой.

– Нет. Он ее любил. За это я его и ненавидел.

– Говнюк ты, – не удержался Дэрил, но мертвый колдун даже не взбеленился, как обычно.

– Я был прав. Прав, когда сказал, что не будет ей с ним жизни. Потому что они оказались в форте Мимс, когда туда пришли Красные Палки. Вот так-то.

И Ободранная Кожа заткнулся, будто это все объясняло.

Дэрил принялся вспоминать все то, что читал о маскоги на ферме Гринов. Восстание Красных Палок, наконец всплыло в голове. Резня в форте Мимс, где убили всех: и белых, и полукровок, и укрывшихся там других маскоги, тех, кто не хотел жить, как предки.

Спрашивать Ободранную Кожу, почему виноваты бледнолицые, хотя людей резали индейцы, было бесполезно. Дэрил переглянулся со все еще недовольной совой. Пора идти – еда с неба не свалится.

* * *

Хершель не первый раз говорил с Лори и, кажется, далеко не последний.

– Я не врач, – повторил он. – Я могу помочь с родами, но… В некоторых вещах, пойми меня правильно, Лори, люди и звери почти не различаются. Однако изгнать плод – это совсем иное.

– Я понимаю. – Лори буравила взглядом замызганный пол.

В номере мотеля их осталось трое: Рик, Хершель и Лори. Карла отправили с Гленном и Мэгги за чистым бельем, отыскавшимся все-таки в подсобке администратора. Похоже, сын уверился, что мама заболела, а взрослые это скрывают. Хотя в каком-то смысле так и было.

Рик потер переносицу. В последнее время она ныла все чаще, а потом боль начинала расползаться к вискам и спускаться к затылку и шее. Оставшиеся таблетки аспирина не помогали совершенно.

– Три месяца – это приличный срок, – заметил Хершель.

– Ты хочешь спросить, почему я не заметила раньше? – Лори подняла голову, встретилась взглядом с Риком и снова опустила глаза. – Мы много лет пытались завести второго ребенка. Несколько раз казалось, что удалось: у меня прекращались месячные, а потом… потом все возвращалось на круги своя. Поэтому я не подумала о беременности, даже когда меня стало тошнить. Если бы Дэрил не сказал…

– Понятно. – Хершель вздохнул. – Такое бывает, Лори. И тогда тебе очень повезло, что ты носишь плод столько времени. Но, хм, вероятность самопроизвольного аборта высока.

– Значит, у меня может случиться выкидыш?

– Именно. Но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не выход? Что выкидыш опасен? Ты можешь истечь кровью. Я, конечно, говорю о худшем варианте, но все же!

Лори промолчала.

– Тебе надо побольше отдыхать и хорошо питаться. Это Рик попробует устроить. Так?

Хершель дождался его кивка и продолжил:

– Я уже сказал, я могу помочь тебе родить. Но вот избавиться от ребенка – вряд ли.

Лори втянула голову в плечи, нахохлилась – кажется, слова Хершеля ее не достигли. Тот это понял и опять вздохнул:

– Отдыхай. Я зайду попозже.

Хершель тяжело поднялся с колченогой табуретки и пошел к двери.

– Мне остаться? – спросил Рик.

Лори помотала головой.

– Я буду на улице. Если что – зови.

Рик вышел следом за Хершелем и плотно прикрыл дверь.

– Не нравится мне ее состояние, – пробормотал тот. – Очень не нравится. Надеюсь, она не вытворит какую-нибудь глупость.

– Мы можем что-то сделать?

– В том-то и дело, Рик, что ничего. Если женщина не хочет ребенка, она его не родит, хоть ты привяжи ее на все девять месяцев. Пойдет на что угодно, но не родит. Это я хорошо понимаю. Так что мы будем уговаривать и искать убежище.

Да, убежище. А оно вообще существует? Чем дальше, тем больше казалось, что вся Джорджия вымерла и теперь тут только одни мертвецы – бесконечные стада, куда ни пойди.

– Мы словно в кольце, Хершель. – Рик посмотрел на белесое небо. – На юге ходячие, четыре крупных шоссе блокированы, на востоке тоже мертвецы.

– Значит, нужно найти что-то внутри этого кольца.

– Мы три месяца ищем.

– Может, мы что-то пропустили.

– Ты, как всегда, упрямый.

Хершель слабо улыбнулся:

– Должно же хоть что-то оставаться неизменным.

Рик попробовал улыбнуться в ответ. Кажется, получилось так себе.

– Смотрите, что мы нашли! – К ним бежала Бэт, а за ней – Мэгги с консервными банками в руках.

– Что это? – Хершель шагнул вперед.

– Одна банка с тушенкой, две с кукурузой.

Они оказались крохотными, на одну порцию. Рик взял банку тушенки, повертел и нашел дату изготовления.

– Просрочена на месяц.

Улыбка Бэт стала немного неуверенной.

– Можно попробовать сварить, – предложил Хершель. – Вместе с кукурузой.

– Еще бобы. – Мэгги протянула еще одну находку.

– А с этим лучше не рисковать. Видишь, как банка вздулась?

– Значит, тушенка с кукурузой. – Рик упер руки в бока и перевел взгляд на машины и пустую дорогу. Нет, уже не пустую – там, где от шоссе ответвлялась грунтовка, кто-то стоял. И это был не ходячий. Зачем он снова пожаловал?

– Что там? Дорога чистая, Рик. – Хершель проследил за его взглядом, но, разумеется, ничего не увидел.

– Да, чистая. Я на всякий случай.

Он отдал банку Бэт и пошел к перекрестку, машинально положив руку на рукоять пистолета, хотя от оружия не было никакого толку.

Рик так и не понял, в какой миг Папа Гед исчез. Черная фигура на перекрестке виднелась, виднелась, виднелась – Рик мог поклясться, что не моргал! – а потом пропала. И, как всегда, никаких следов: всматривайся – не всматривайся, опускайся на колено – не опускайся, щупай землю – не щупай. Чертовы лоа. Как же Рик устал от этих игр!

– Случилось чего? – К нему подошел Ти-Дог, сжимавший ружье.

– Нет. – Рик поднялся, отряхнул руки.

Тот все равно с подозрением посмотрел по сторонам.

– Времена теперь дурные. Может и примерещиться всякое.

– Надеюсь, нам ничего мерещиться не будет.

– Да… – Ти-Дог чуть помедлил, никак не мог отвыкнуть от привычного «сэр». – Говорят… слышал я, что будто в дурные времена нечисть вылезает. Привлекают ее страдания и всякие гадости, которые люди творят.

– Я такое тоже слышал. – Рик отвернулся, и тут же по спине пробежала дрожь, будто под курткой провели ледяным пальцем. Проклятье!

– Сэ… Рик? – Ти-Дог вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Холодно сегодня. – Он поднял воротник и быстро пошел к мотелю.

– Так вот. Говорят, будто в ответ на это в людях просыпается дар. И много колдунов рождается именно в лихие времена.

– Баланс? Алхимики постоянно твердят о равновесии, которое нужно соблюдать. Только в этот раз, боюсь, равновесие не соблюли.

– Это точно.

Может, все так, как сказал Ти-Дог. Ведь по какой-то причине именно сейчас у Дэрила проявился дар. Хотя кто сказал, что он не проявился бы и без ходячих? Или лоа. Они-то точно пришли потому, что забеспокоились о том, что творилось в мире живых. Дейл бы объяснил. Наверное.

– Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы вдобавок к ходячим мы столкнулись с нечистью, – только и сказал Рик.

Ти-Дог кивнул.

Хершель твердил, что должен быть выход, что, может, они что-то пропустили, пока метались по дорогам, пытаясь вырваться, проскользнув между стадами ходячих. Поэтому до темноты Рик сидел над картами: потрепанной, уцелевшей еще с фермы, новой, подобранной в одном из ограбленных магазинчиков, и еще одной, разысканной в каком-то доме. Этой, третьей, как предположил Хершель, было уже лет тридцать. Карта прежней Джорджии, уже во многом несуществующей. Но все равно иногда старый лист бумаги, разваливающийся на местах сгибов, оказывался чертовски полезным. Пусть на нем не было новых дорог, зато остались старые. Заброшенные и заросшие, но по ним порой удавалось проехать, срезать путь, сбежать от очередного стада. И Рик не выбрасывал карту, продолжал носить с собой.

Сегодня ни одна из карт не помогла. Они были беспощадно едины – выхода нет. Рик все смотрел и смотрел на отмеченные красным карандашом стада. Может, снова попробовать тут? Может, ходячие уже ушли? Господи, почему они приходят? Почему бредут в эту сторону, а не в другую? Что вообще их ведет?

Дэрил вернулся, когда темнота стала непроницаемой.

– Вот. – Он сунул связку из трех тощих белок.

– Ничего, – ответил Рик. – У нас целая банка тушенки и две банки с кукурузой.

– Угу. – Дэрил отвел глаза. – Я подежурю.

– После ужина.

К облегчению Рика Дэрил спорить не стал.

Да, ужин. Лори нужно хорошо питаться. Лори нужно… Переносица снова заныла.

* * *

Сова устроилась на крыше старой полуразобранной машины, брошенной на задворках мотеля. Время от времени оттуда доносились шуршание и скрип когтей: сова пировала старым опоссумом.

Дэрил курил, прислонившись к стене, и вглядывался в темноту. Чертов опоссум все равно был слишком дряхлым, чтобы отдать его Рику. Мало ли чего… Однако… Блядь, они все который день легли спать полуголодными! Но Дэрил не мог не накормить сову. Просто не мог. И все равно каждый кусок, который она отрывала от опоссума, казался куском, который могли бы съесть Карл, Бэт, Хершель, Лори, наконец! И это его вина – надо было настрелять больше белок. Крупных, отожравшихся за лето белок, а не эти тощие недоразумения. Что вообще творится с Джорджией, если из лесу пропало все жирное зверье?

Рик сказал, что завтра они поедут дальше. Это правильно, мотель – не то место, чтобы пересидеть. Нужно что-то покрепче и понадежней. Только осталось ли где такое место? И если его нет, что делать-то?

В темноте зашуршало еще что-то, и Дэрил положил руку на арбалет, но почти сразу же расслабился.

– Это я, – сказала, выходя из-за угла, Лори.

– Зря ты одна ночью бродишь.

Лори подошла ближе и оперлась о стену рядом. Сова отвлеклась от опоссума и блеснула глазищами.

– Ох! – Лори дернулась, прижалась плечом к плечу Дэрила, но тут же отпрянула. – Извини.

Пришлось успокаивать встревоженную птицу и объяснять, что можно жрать дальше и не обращать внимания на еще одного человека.

– Чего случилось-то?

Лори молчала, и Дэрил скорее угадывал, чем видел, как она кусает губы, все крепче и крепче обхватывает себя руками, будто пытается защититься.

– Ты… – наконец попыталась она и сбилась, потом шумно выдохнула и начала снова: – Ты ведь теперь вроде колдуна. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы у меня не было ребенка?

– А Хершель? – тупо спросил Дэрил. Да ему даже в голову не приходило, что Лори придет с этим к нему!

– Хершель не может. Говорит, что не умеет, что это большой риск, что… он не врач.

Дэрил затушил сигарету, отбросил. Он машинально засунул в рот указательный палец, прикусил заусенец и потянул. Черт! Не рассчитал и содрал слишком много кожи – пришлось зализывать мерзко саднящую ранку.

Хотелось спросить, а он-то тут причем? Почему вообще он? Хотя кто еще-то?

– Слуш, Рик…

– Рик твердит, что решать мне, – неожиданно холодно произнесла Лори, но тут же ее голос дрогнул: – Черт вас всех побери: и тебя, и его, и Хершеля заодно! Мне страшно!

Пиздец как страшно, если уж Лори по своей воле приперлась сюда.

– Я правда нихрена в этом не смыслю. Я… подожди малек?

– Не бросай меня здесь!

– Чего?

Она правда вообразила, что он куда-то свалит, а она тут будет в темноте куковать одна-одинешенька?

– Я на пару шагов всего. Видишь, вон сова на машине?

Лори быстро кивнула.

– Вот пока она сидит и жрет, здесь безопасно.

Лори опустилась на корточки и сжалась в крохотный комок. Дэрил кивнул ей и отошел, как и обещал, совсем недалеко, настолько, чтобы Лори не услышала шепота.

– Тебе чего надо? – тут же спросил Ободранная Кожа.

Дэрил не понял, и индеец закатил глаза:

– Вы, бледнолицые, дураки. И ваши женщины дуры. Маскоги сразу поняла бы, что понесла! Но тебе-то что нужно? Чего хочешь ты?

Охренненый, бля, вопрос! И ответа на него Дэрил действительно не знал.

– Она родит, и ты потеряешь своего шерифа, – вкрадчиво заметил Ободранная Кожа.

– Это еще почему?

– Потому что дети всегда важнее. Можно найти новую жену, нового любовника, но свои дети – всегда свои дети. А твой шериф назвал ребенка своим, и даже духи не заставят его взять эти слова обратно! Потому что дурак вроде тебя. А ты останешься с носом.

На миг стало здорово не по себе. Рик… Дэрил не сомневался, с кем останется Рик, случись ему выбирать. Это ж правильно и нормально! И это ни хрена не волновало… ладно, пошло все в задницу к дьяволу, от осознания этого было почти не больно! Только вот Дэрил не имел права чувствовать эту боль. Ну останется он с носом и чего?

– Да похрен! Ты можешь сказать, есть способ или нет?

– Есть, – ровно отозвался мертвый колдун, – хоть и спохватилась эта дура поздно. Поэтому опасный способ.

Господь, все святые его и дьявол заодно – дайте силы!

– Насколько опасный?

Ободранная Кожа опять послал Дэрилу многозначительный взгляд.

– Нужных трав ты сейчас не разыщешь – не сезон. Придется все делать самому, а это для тебя опасно. Ты ж дурак неопытный.

– А для Лори?

– Для нее тоже. Больше, чем для тебя.

– И чего меня не удивляет, что тебя убили и прокляли? – не выдержал Дэрил.

– Ты дурак! У тебя сила, а ты распыляешься на всех этих людишек! Глупых, упрямых людишек, которые сами не знают, что хотят! И они загонят себя в могилу! И тебя заодно!

– Сам разберусь, что со своей силой делать! – Кажется, Дэрил сказал это слишком громко, потому что сова отвлеклась от опоссума и захлопала крыльями, и Лори тут же вскочила на ноги.

– Все хорошо, – произнес Дэрил тоном пониже и добавил шепотом: – Так что, здорово все это опасно?

– Да, – только и вздохнул мертвый колдун. – Ты еще слишком неумелый. Рано тебе такое делать. Возись, дурак, с чужой женщиной, если тебе охота.

Ну вот сразу бы так!

Дэрил сплюнул и вернулся к Лори:

– Не, ничего не выйдет. Я еще тебя на тот свет отправлю. Извини.

Она медленно покачала головой.

– Не извиняйся. Я не должна была о таком спрашивать.

– Да не. – Дэрил достал еще одну сигарету. По хорошему, надо было экономить, однако сейчас он не мог не закурить. – Но я правда во всем этом ни хрена не смыслю. А убежище Рик найдет, вот увидишь.

– Кажется, ты веришь в моего мужа больше меня.

Дэрил затянулся, и табак горечью разлился по языку.

– Знаешь, у меня была сестра.

И какого черта он решил рассказать об этом Лори? Та молчала, но Дэрил все равно продолжил:

– Отец ее не хотел. Вроде как нахрена в семье девка? Только обуза. Хотя он и меня-то не хотел. Но мать родила – до сих пор не знаю, почему. Дома родила, потому что денег на больницу все равно не было. Соседка помогла. И я.

– Ты помогал?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Меня не спрашивал никто. Соседка сказала, мол, будешь помогать. Вот я и помогал. Все равно больше было некому: отец уехал в соседнее графство подзаработать, а Мерл… не помню, где носило Мерла. Неважно, в общем.

– Сколько тебе тогда было?

– Лет десять. Я здорово перепугался. Правда, обрадовался еще больше. Понимаешь… со мной всегда возился Мерл. Мать тоже возилась, но так, когда ей в голову что-то ударяло. И я подумал, что буду для сестры, как Мерл. Стану ее воспитывать. Что нам с ней будет весело, что я всему ее научу, как Мерл учил меня. И плевать, что она девчонка. И плевать, что орет отец.

Дэрил снова затянулся. Лори спросила из темноты:

– И что случилось?

– Сестра умерла. Воспаление легких – раз и все. С мелкими такое бывает.

Дэрил замолчал. Лори пошевелилась, коснулась плечом его плеча, но в этот раз не отпрянула:

– Такое действительно бывает.

– Зима стояла, а у нас дом ветхий был, сквозняки везде. Вот ночью сестру и продуло. Ветер поднялся, окно распахнулось – и продуло.

– Окно просто распахнулось? На нем разве не было щеколды?

– Ну да. Но кто ж помнил, было то окно закрыто на щеколду или нет? – Дэрил затушил сигарету, помедлил, однако все же добавил: – Может, не было. Может, было.

– А если было?

– И что тогда? Пошел бы я спрашивать отца, не приходил он ночью и не открыл ли окно? Или не отца, а мать. Потому что она тоже могла. Только об этом я думать вообще не хотел.

Лори не ответила, но теперь плеча едва ощутимо коснулись ее пальцы.

Да, мелкий еще Дэрил промолчал. А Мерл… Когда Мерл вернулся и выслушал его рев, то приказал заткнуться. И добавил: «Ей еще повезло». Тогда Дэрил не понял, о чем это брат, а потом согласился. Наверное, Мерл был прав, наверное, их оставшейся безымянной сестре повезло. Все равно девчонку с фамилией Диксон не ждало ничего хорошего, а так быстро отмучилась.

– У тебя будет дочь, – вдруг выпалил, сам себе удивившись, Дэрил. Откуда взялась эта уверенность? Но вот взялась же!

Пальцы Лори на плече сжались. Она молчала и молчала, а пальцы вжимались все сильнее и сильнее, так, что уже стало больно.

– Всегда хотела, чтобы у Карла была сестра, – наконец едва слышно шепнула Лори и снова затихла.

Дэрил не ответил. Все равно он не знал, что в таких случаях говорят.

* * *

С утра пошел мелкий дождь. Морось оседала на волосах и одежде, постепенно их пропитывала. Пока Рик несколько раз сходил от мотеля к машине, куртка стала влажной и тяжелой, а может, и не тяжелой – просто это он устал.

Ночью так и не удалось выспаться. Рик было задремал, но тут Лори встала и выскользнула за дверь. Жена так долго не возвращалась, что Рик уже хотел отправиться за ней, боялся только, что разбудит спавшего с ним на одной кровати Карла. Но Лори прокралась обратно, свернулась калачиком на своей постели, и до Рика донеслись тихие рыдания. Он знал, что сейчас Лори не захотела бы, чтобы ее утешали, поэтому лежал и делал вид, что спит. Она плакала, пока ее не сморил сон, а Рик все всматривался в темноту, пока та не сменилась рассветными сумерками.

– Идите в машину, – сказал Рик Лори и Карлу, заглянув последний раз в номер.

Остальные уже рассаживались: кто-то украдкой зевал, кто-то ежился. Дэрил сидел на мотоцикле и хмуро глядел на дорогу – дождь все размывал, и казалось, что у горизонта она сливается с небом.

– Сгоняю вперед, – сказал Дэрил, когда Рик подошел к нему, – разведаю, что там и как.

– Не рискуй понапрасну.

– Не переживай так, шериф. – Дэрил легонько хлопнул его по животу, и от этого все внутри словно связалось в тугой узел. Захотелось сказать что-то глупое: «Мне тебя не хватает», «Я соскучился по твоим прикосновениям». Господи, как же это жалко! Дэрил обернулся и кивнул кому-то. Рик посмотрел в ту же сторону – Лори остановилась возле плимута и кивнула Дэрилу в ответ, прежде чем распахнуть дверь и забраться внутрь.

– Если что, сразу возвращайся, – произнес Рик и поймал себя на мысли, что говорит эту фразу, наверное, уже тысячный раз.

Дэрил не ответил, завел мотор и поехал вперед.

Рик дошел до машины и опустился на водительское сиденье, бросил взгляд на жену. Мелкие капли поблескивали в ее волосах бриллиантами, и, когда он погладил Лори по голове, пальцы тут же стали мокрыми.

– Доберемся до городка – там наверняка найдется магазин.

И если повезет, то не до конца разграбленный. Иначе не видать им ни завтрака, ни обеда, ни, тем более, ужина. А еще нужен бензин, лекарства, витамины, теплая одежда…

Стену леса за окном сменили неубранные поля, потом небольшой поселок со сгоревшими домами. На заднем сиденье Карл прижался лицом к стеклу, к нему склонилась Кэрол и что-то негромко заговорила.

– Мы тут остановимся, пап?

– Нет, дальше.

Возле здешнего центрального магазина стоял самодельный забор из натянутой на каркасы сетки, за ним виднелись палатки, среди которых бродили ходячие. Несколько секций ограды валялись на асфальте, и мертвецы, услышав шум двигателей, поковыляли к пролому. Рик прибавил газу, и скоро поселок остался позади. Снова поля-лес-луга-поля…

Послышался звук приближающегося мотоцикла, и Рик затормозил. Вот и Дэрил вернулся.

– На въезде тихо все, – сказал тот, когда и машина, и мотоцикл остановились. – Я тут дом приглядел – стоит чуть на отшибе. Осмотрим его?

Дом оказался небольшим особнячком, знавшим лучшие времена. Стены с изрядно облупленной краской скрывались в зарослях жимолости и плетях высохшего вьюнка.

Незваные гости зашли в привычном порядке, как делали уже много раз: одни распахивают двери, другие с оружием наперевес вбегают в гостиную, готовые выстрелить в то, что зашевелится.

На первом этаже оказалось двое ходячих – замерли посреди георгианской гостиной пародиями на предметы интерьера. Одному вышиб мозги Рик, другого добил Ти-Дог. Дэрил поднялся на второй этаж по узкой скрипучей лестнице.

– Пап, я на кухню, – громко прошептал Карл.

Рик перехватил сына за плечо:

– Не торопись. Сначала жилые комнаты.

Там никого не оказалось, только рассыпающаяся мебель, обшарпанные стены, камин, из которого так и не выгребли золу. Одно из окон было разбито, и на пол под ним натекла лужа, вздыбив паркет. Какое все… Рик сам не мог себе объяснить, почему именно от этого дома его так замутило. Тут словно слились воедино все те дома, в которых они ночевали, которые обчищали, из которых сбегали. Все эти грязь, кровь, гарь, сломанные и разбитые вещи. И ощущение, что так теперь везде. Нет! Надо взять себя в руки.

– Остатки былой роскоши. – Выглянувший из соседней комнаты Ти-Дог кивнул на хрустальную люстру среди серо-зеленых пятен протечек. Половины подвесок на ней не хватало.

Дэрил спустился со второго этажа:

– Еще одного грохнул. Теперь порядок.

На кухне царил полнейший хаос, словно тут дрались: осколки разбитых тарелок, приборы и банки валялись на полу, а прямо посередине лежал объеденный труп собаки.

– Вот черт, – не выдержал Ти-Дог.

– Не повезло домашнему любимцу. – Дэрил взял со стола грязное полотенце, склонился над собакой, кажется спаниелем, и ухватил за уцелевшую лапу. – Щас выкинем, и можно заселяться. Порыскайте тут пока по полкам.

– Глядите! – Сын распахнул дверцы серванта и достал оттуда банку.

– Это собачьи консервы, – заметил Рик. Правда, несчастному псу они больше не понадобятся.

– Но это ж все равно мясо.

– Мы не будем есть собачьи консервы, – сильнее, чем ему хотелось, повысил голос Рик и отобрал у сына банку. Тот блеснул глазами из-под низко надвинутой шляпы, развернулся и ушел назад в гостиную. Обиделся. Рик склонил голову сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону, разминая затекшую шею. Проклятье! Они ведь еще не настолько отчаялись, чтобы есть собачьи консервы. Чертова банка полетела на пол, где ей было самое место.

– Мы найдем еду. Человеческую еду, – сказал Рик все еще стоявшему на кухне Ти-Догу. – Я возьму Дэрила и Гленна, и мы осмотрим все поблизости. Покараулишь пока с Хершелем?

Тот кивнул.

Дождь усилился, хотя до настоящего ливня было еще далеко. И все равно они вымокли до нитки, пока осматривали окрестности, ходили по высокой траве и продирались через кусты, которыми, казалось, было засажено все вокруг.

– Ну хоть выяснили, что рядом ходячих нет, – заметил Дэрил, убирая в лица прилипшие пряди и глядя на небо. – Скоро послабее станет.

И Рик привычно поверил, хотя в серых облаках не было ни единого просвета.

– Проверим еще там? – Гленн указал на дом неподалеку. Еще один особнячок на отшибе, не такой обнищавший, как тот, в котором остановились они.

– Давайте.

– Если там ничего нет, схожу поохочусь, – мрачно уронил Дэрил.

– А мы с Ти-Догом тогда поищем магазин, – откликнулся Гленн. – Рик, а может, нам сюда перебраться? Этот дом покрепче и поновее.

Гленн был прав. А еще здание стояло на небольшом холме, значит, и обзор лучше. Правда, ограда оказалась так себе – простой деревянный забор с выломанными досками. Через одну из дыр Рик заглянул внутрь. Там оказался небольшой дворик с заросшим газоном. У самой стены дома виднелись безжалостно вытоптанные цветы. Кто же их так? Вряд ли звери, значит, люди или ходячие.

Все трое пролезли на двор. Тихо. Никто не выполз из-за угла, не пошевелился в темных окнах.

Дэрил подошел к цветам и опустился на одно колено, разглядывая истоптанную землю.

– Старые следы, – сказал он.

Хороший знак.

Дэрил вдруг выпрямился и замер. Он указал пальцем на угол дома, и Рик напряг весь свой слух и только тогда услышал какой-то шум. Все трое как можно беззвучней прокрались туда, остановились, прижавшись спинами к стене.

Дэрил вскинул арбалет, кивнул, и Рик выглянул из-за угла. Еще один двор, уже большой, правда, тоже истоптанный, с бассейном посередине. Но тут никого не было. И тут Рик снова услышал шум, уже более явственный. Мгновением позже пришло осознание, что звуки доносились из бассейна.

Дэрил скользнул вперед, за ним поспешил Гленн. Рик подошел к бортику последним.

– Вот ведь! – только и выдавил Гленн.

Воды в бассейне не было. Точнее, почти не было, только та, что скопилась здесь от осенних дождей. В этом полуболоте-полугрязи копошился десяток ходячих: кто без рук, кто без ног. Они скользили по дну, спотыкались о валявшиеся там объеденные трупы, падали, снова пытались подняться.

– Ну и вонь, – не удержался Дэрил.

Те ходячие, у кого были ноги, устремились к бортику, и Гленн отшатнулся.

– Спокойно, они не выберутся. – Рик все равно сделал шаг назад. Пахло из бассейна действительно чудовищно.

– Не думал, что скажу это, – Гленн отвернулся, – но я рад, что не завтракал. Что за мерзость тут произошла?

– Не знаю и знать не хочу. – Дэрил отпихнул ботинком навалившегося на бортик ходячего, и тот полетел в грязь. Мертвецу кто-то вспорол живот, но выпущенные кишки совсем не мешали ему ползать и шипеть.

– Мы не будем сюда перебираться. – Рик смотрел на копошащегося на дне ходячего с почти отслоившейся кожей на лице. Если Рик умрет, если Лори, Карл, Дэрил, Гленн, остальные умрут и не найдется того, кто прострелит им голову, они кончат так же.

– Мне страшно, – говорила Лори. И еще: – А если ребенок умрет у меня внутри, он тоже станет ходячим? Ведь ты сказал, мы все станем ходячими, если умрем!

– Дом-то все равно обыскать нужно, – произнес Дэрил, и Рик вышел из ступора.

– А эти? – Гленн покосился на бассейн.

– Пусть их. Нечего на них тратить стрелы.

– Но это же люди! Были люди. Нельзя их так бросать.

– Мы их перебьем от греха подальше, – решил Рик. – В доме наверняка найдется что-то тяжелое – палки, может, биты.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Как скажешь.

Рик опять посмотрел на дом, на большие окна и хлипкие двери, которые никого толком не смогли бы остановить. Нет, это место не убежище и никогда им не станет. Нужно совсем другое.

Ходячие в бассейне скреблись и выли, тянули руки к живым.

– Нам надо найти еду, – сказал Рик. Найти еду и переночевать, а на рассвете отправиться дальше. И завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра, покуда хватит сил. Пока они не найдут убежище.


	8. Возвращение

Андреа казалось, что ферма Гринов далеко-далеко, а та была всего в нескольких часах езды от Вудбери. Совсем близко, рядом. Вот знакомая дорога – еще немного, и Андреа увидит белый дом с зеленой крышей.

Мерл немного сбавил скорость, когда грузовик съехал с шоссе на грунтовку и по обе стороны потянулись поля.

– Не дергайся так, цыпа.

Андреа ничего не ответила, только внутренне подобралась. Она бросила быстрый взгляд назад, на ехавший за грузовиком пикап. Мерл взял с собой шестерых людей, и из них разве что двое не походили на законченных преступников. Или, может, это Андреа так себя накрутила. Действительно, ее уже почти колотило от напряжения.

Дорога последний раз вильнула, и Андреа вытянула шею. Вот уже показались трубы!.. И тут же все внутри оборвалось, потому что кроме труб не было ничего. Только они, почерневшие, тянулись к небу посреди пожарища.

– Твою мать! – только и сказал Мерл.

Чуть дальше виднелся обгоревший остов амбара, еще несколько пожарищ поменьше на месте сараев и курятника. И все.

Грузовик подъехал к тому месту, где раньше было крыльцо, и остановился.

– Вылезай, цыпа, осмотримся.

Хлопнула дверь, и Андреа увидела, как Мерл достал пистолет и пошел к развалинам. Зачем? Что тут осматривать? Но она тоже вышла, обхватила себя руками, задрожав от холодного ветра.

Надо собраться, прийти в себя. Андреа же знала, что может увидеть такое! Знала, но упорно хотела верить, что найдет ферму целой. Нечего было тешить себя иллюзиями!

Пикап затормозил рядом с грузовиком. Мимо Андреа прошел Томми с ружьем в руке.

– Хоть кусачих поблизости не видать, – донеслось до нее.

– Только зря бензин потратили, – буркнул еще кто-то.

– Не разбредаться! – приказал Мерл. Он все еще стоял у сгоревшего крыльца и задумчиво смотрел на развалины, а затем зачем-то перебрался через обломки стены и залез внутрь.

– Даже поживиться нечем, все сгорело нахер, – услышала Андреа.

Сожженная ферма все еще казалась чуточку нереальной, словно Андреа заснула в пути, но сейчас ее разбудят, и невредимый дом будет стоять на своем месте. Она приблизилась к крыльцу, провела рукой по остову столба. Пальцы тут же стали черными. Нет, это реальность.

Андреа медленно пошла к тому месту, где был угол дома, повернула. Сюда раньше выходили окна кухни. Дальше, на задний двор. Там ее встретил сгоревший кемпер Дейла, и от этого зрелища на глаза навернулись слезы. Он ведь почти стал Андреа родным. Она уже привыкла проводить там ночи, сидеть на низком диванчике и читать книги, спать, свернувшись калачиком, на короткой кровати.

– Хей, а трупаки тут есть, – сказал один из подчиненных Мерла, кажется, его звали Бойд.

К нему тут же поспешили остальные. Андреа не была уверена, что хочет на это смотреть, точнее, была уверена, что не хочет, но тоже приблизилась.

Два обгоревших тела лежали возле остова сарая. Одному мертвецу размозжила голову рухнувшая опорная балка, другого придавило досками. Почуяв людей, он задергался, попробовал подняться, заскреб руками. Господи! У этого ходячего от лица остался почти один череп – ни глаз, ни носа, провал вместо рта – а он все равно жил… существовал… Андреа не представляла, как это назвать!

– Вот мразь! – Кто-то из мужчин опустил ходячему на голову приклад винтовки.

– Больше никого не видать?! – крикнул Мерл, выбираясь из развалин дома.

– Вон на том здоровом пожарище надо бы проверить, – отозвался Томми.

– Это был амбар, – зачем-то произнесла Андреа. Перед глазами тут же встали те ходячие, которых они тогда перебили. Которых она тогда перебила. Соседи Гринов, друзья Гринов, родственники Гринов…

– Если и есть, то такие же погорелыши, – фыркнул Бойд. – Глядите, вон целый прется!

Ходячий вывалился из-за чудом уцелевших кустов неподалеку от курятника. Он, похоже, не обгорел, хотя его одежда была в грязи и саже. Мертвец, покачиваясь, хромал к людям, и чем ближе он подходил, тем больше Андреа казалось… Боже. Быть этого не может! Просто не может и все! Обман зрения, что угодно, но…

– Да это же офицер Уолш! – усмехнулся Мерл.

…не Шейн.

Ходячий на миг замер, словно услышав свое имя, а потом пошел быстрее. Бойд шагнул ему навстречу, а когда Шейн… нет, ходячий оказался совсем рядом, отпрыгнул в сторону, и тот пролетел мимо, споткнулся, но удержался на ногах. Мертвец взвыл и потянул руки к другим людям. Кто-то изловчился и пихнул его в спину. Ходячий крутанулся, снова взвыл и потянулся к обидчику. Его снова пихнули. Бойд нервно хохотнул, и тут же хохотнул Томми, а за ним и остальные.

– Хей, Мерл, он правда бобби был?

– Правда-правда. – Он стоял неподалеку, но принимать участие в веселье, кажется, не собирался.

Андреа мутило все сильнее и сильнее. Это… этот ходячий… Нет, все-таки Шейн! Мертвый, весь в грязи и пятнах разложения, с неестественно вывернутой ногой, наполовину объеденной рукой, с которой свисали клоки рубашки и плоти… Это все еще был Шейн!

_…– У вас есть оружие?.. Тогда я могу дать несколько уроков._

_– Смотри, пистолет разбирается так…_

_– В тебе это есть… Ты – стрелок. Настоящий стрелок…_

Ненормально над ним насмехаться! Ненормально пихать, тыкать ружьями!

– Мы должны их похоронить, – сказал тогда Гленн. – Мы же люди!

Люди. Тогда какого черта сама Андреа стояла столбом и ничего не делала?

– Прекратите.

Нет, надо громче. Гораздо громче. Андреа шагнула вперед, еще раз и еще.

– Прекратите!

Пол – да, вроде его звали Пол – развернулся, вскинул бровь.

– Опять нашей мисс больше всех надо? Не лезь, женщина.

– Это же человек!

– Это было человеком. Теперь это просто шастающий трупешник.

Бойд ударил прикладом по протянутой руке Шейна, и та явственно хрустнула. Под языком Андреа словно разлилось что-то кислое. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и ее стошнит.

– Прекратите сейчас же!

– Сказал же – не лезь!

Пошло все к черту! Она выхватила пистолет и выстрелила. Прямо в голову. Шейн дернулся назад, взмахнул руками и рухнул в пыль. Наконец-то. В следующий миг щеку Андреа обжег удар. Это было так неожиданно и так больно! Голова мотнулась, Андреа чудом не упала, замерла, прижав ладонь к лицу. Ее раньше не били – никто и никогда, и теперь Андреа затапливала даже не обида, растерянность. Как? Почему?..

– Ах ты ублюдок!

Андреа пришла в себя от глухих ударов и ругани. Мерл? Он ругался и бил Бойда – в живот, а потом в спину.

– Совсем охуел, урод? Не смей ее и пальцем касаться! – Мерл сгреб Бойда за шиворот и затряс, глядя прямо в залитое кровью лицо. – Что сказал Губернатор? Пылинки с нее сдувать! Или он тебе не указ?!

– Мерл… Мерл!

– И если, сука, он прикажет ей ноги целовать, то так ты и сделаешь! Все понял? Ну?!

– Д-да…

– Надеюсь. – Мерл наконец его выпустил, и Бойд тяжело грохнулся на колени. – Чего расселся? Осматривай тут все. Остальных это тоже касается.

Андреа медленно выпрямилась и отняла руку от все еще горевшей щеки. Ублюдки… Вот уж действительно – ублюдки! Твари!

– Сбавь обороты, цыпа. Все равно взглядом ты тут никого не убьешь, а пальнуть в своих людей я не дам. Усекла?

Мерл, весь черный от сажи, выглядел удивительно спокойным, даже задумчивым, хотя несколько мгновений назад казалось, что он сам был готов убить Бойда.

– Я тебя ненавижу.

– Меня-то почему?

– И тебя, и Бойда, и всех твоих мужланов.

– Знаешь, хорошо, что они уже разошлись и тебя не слышат.

– Да пошел ты!

Андреа приблизилась к Шейну, опустилась возле него на колени. Теперь все хорошо, все правильно. Почти правильно, потому что вряд ли ему выкопают могилу.

– Ну что ты так распереживалась? Или офицер Уолш был твоим любовником? – Мерл склонился над телом Шейна.

Андреа покачала головой:

– Нет. Но это он научил меня стрелять.

Она осторожно коснулась волос Шейна, сухих, клоками отслаивающихся под пальцами.

Мерл медленно кивнул:

– Я знал его, Горацио. Это был человек бесконечного остроумия, неистощимый на выдумки… – Он оборвал себя и, прежде чем Андреа хоть что-то сказала, присел возле на корточки. – Сколько месяцев прошло? Больше трех? А он не разложился почти, вот ведь дрянь. Смотри, сколько укусов. Два на руке, один на шее и, похоже, еще на ноге. Да, не повезло мужику.

Это прозвучало почти сочувственно, и Андреа уставилась на Мерла во все глаза. Тот достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил.

– Будешь?

– Нет, – только и сумела выдавить она.

– Как хочешь. Да, то ли пули себе не припас, то ли пистолет потерял. Знаешь, на что я надеюсь, цыпа? – Мерл перевел взгляд на сгоревший дом, затем снова посмотрел на Шейна. – На то, что если мне такое прилетит, то я себе пульку сберегу. Или кто прострелит старине Мерлу башку. Все лучше, чем такое.

В этом Мерл прав, все лучше. Андреа снова прикоснулась к своей щеке, провела рукой по глазам, хотя они, слава богу, были сухими.

– В доме, насколько я сумел разглядеть, тел нет. Может, все не так плохо, цыпа. Они могли удрать. И Дэрил, и твоя сестра.

Да, могли. Но куда?

– Нет машин! – Как же она сразу не сообразила? Кроме сгоревшего кемпера на ферме не осталось машин! Ни плимута, ни старой колымаги, на которой ездили Грины, ни мотоцикла! – Ты прав. Тут нет машин, а значит, они уехали!

Думай-думай-думай…

– Тут неподалеку есть еще одна ферма. Рик и Шейн ходили туда, когда искали Софию. Они рассказывали, что там остался запертый дом.

– Думаешь, твои могли перебраться туда?

Андреа быстро кивнула.

– Ну что же, проверить стоит.

Мерл выпрямился и зычно крикнул:

– Собираемся! Надо проверить соседнюю ферму!

– Это пара-тройка миль по лесной дороге. – Андреа тоже поднялась. Наверное, напоследок надо было что-то сказать, но единственно, что она смогла выдохнуть Шейну, это пустое: «Спасибо».

Мерл взмахнул рукой:

– Прощай, офицер Уолш. Когда-нибудь мы свидимся с ним в аду, цыпа. Передам, что ты переживала.

Притихшая было ненависть всколыхнулась вновь, но Андреа промолчала и пошла к грузовику.

Путь на соседнюю ферму она помнила только по рассказам, тем не менее, нужную дорогу они разыскали тут же. И снова потянулось ожидание. Рик и остальные ведь там? Куда они еще могли пойти? Это самый логичный вариант. Или нет? Или…

– Останови, – попросила Андреа.

– Чего тебе в голову ударило?

– Мне надо выйти. – Стало дико неудобно, но она все же закончила: – В кусты.

Мерл хмыкнул:

– Ха, наша леди зарделась как маков цвет! Говори по-человечески, цыпа. Тут все свои.

Он все же остановил грузовик, высунулся из окна и крикнул назад:

– Эй, Томми, пригляди за мисс Харрисон, пока она прогуляется по своим женским делам.

Проклятье! Андреа представила себе все эти кислые и похабные физиономии, все шутки, все слова о том, что вечно от баб одни проблемы. Да ну его к черту! Она пошла к лесу, а Томми поперся следом за ней. Хорошо хоть, выдержал приличное расстояние.

Андреа приглядела куст погуще и зашла за него. Она рванула ремень, стащила брюки, присела на корточки и поняла, что ревет. Тихо, давясь, но ревет. Мне плохо-плохо-плохо, господи, как же мне плохо… Андреа вцепилась зубами в собственное запястье. Ты жалкая, черт тебя побери, Андреа Харрисон! Ты жалкая… Хватит, надо прекращать реветь, не хватало, чтобы Мерл увидел, что у нее глаза на мокром месте. И он, и, что еще хуже, остальные.

Андреа глухо всхлипнула последний раз, поднялась, натянула брюки и выглянула из-за куста. Где же Томми? Нет, она не думала, что ее тут бросили, но все равно стало не по себе. Что-то едва слышно зашуршало, и Андреа резко обернулась. Никого. Ветер, наверное. Как же тут тихо! К черту! Андреа одернула куртку и пошла к дороге. Она успела сделать всего несколько шагов, как сзади снова что-то зашуршало и ее ударили по голове. Сильно, так что на миг все вспыхнуло белым. А потом стало темно.

* * *

– Боже, Андреа, до чего ты докатилась? – Кларк сидел в кресле, забросив ногу на ногу, и курил. Изящные, отточенные жесты: сигарета у рта, пауза, рука на подлокотнике, снова пауза. – Посреди леса, в компании мужланов, грязная… Скоро ты начнешь пить и ругаться, как сапожник.

– …якшаетесь со всякой швалью и неграми, – выступила из темного угла бабушка. – Позволяете им вести себя так, будто они вам ровня!

Мне все равно, подумала Андреа. Плевать. Как разница? На нее словно положили каменную плиту, и та давила, впечатывала в землю так, что двигаться было невозможно, даже пошевелить пальцем. Что это? Могила? Она все же умерла, как и Эми, и ее положили в гроб. А может, просто закопали, закидали землей на красивой поляне, откуда видно озеро…

– Они должны знать свое место, Андреа! – снова бабушка. И проклятую старуху просто так не заставишь замолчать. – А вы должны помнить о своем. Немедленно возвращайтесь в Вудбери.

Да, Вудбери… Там же Мишонн и Эшли, Мартинес и Санта Муэ…

– Твоя родственница, как всегда, утомительна, – тонко улыбнулся Кларк. – Признаться, она даже хуже, чем ты рассказывала. Вудбери, Андреа! Какое место! И он – вдовец. Лакомый кусочек, верно?

Бабушка послала ему презрительный взгляд, и Кларк расхохотался:

– Да ладно вам, сударыня! Это гораздо лучше, чем быть изнасилованной Мерлом Диксоном.

Проклятье! Зачем вспоминать о Мерле? Зачем вообще вспоминать?

– Если бы вы послушались меня, – произнесла бабушка, – то уже давно были замужем.

И умерла вместе с мужем еще четыре месяца назад. И не узнала бы Дейла, Шейна, Рика, Мишонн… Нет, к черту!

Медленно-медленно Андреа повернула голову, и та тут же отдалась болью в затылке.

– Уйдите. Оба уйдите. – Она перевела дыхание, потому что говорить тоже было тяжело. – Вы мертвы. А я – нет.

Бабушка передернула плечами, а Кларк снова расхохотался. И тогда Андреа открыла глаза.

В первый миг ей показалось, что вокруг полная темнота. В нос ударили запахи: пыль, стружка, еще что-то неприятное и резкое… Моча! Затылок тут же вспыхнул болью, и Андреа затошнило. Сейчас ее вырвет… сейчас… Она повернула голову набок, задышала часто-часто. Господи, где она?

Надо успокоиться! Сердце колотилось так, что отдавалось в ушах. Было холодно, дико холодно, но по спине мерзкими ручейками тек пот. Ну же, успокойся! Андреа шевельнулась, и затекшее тело будто застонало, а запястья загорелись. Что… Ей связали руки. Боже, ей связали руки!

Мерл! Где Мерл? Где хоть кто-нибудь?! Нет, хватит. Успокойся-успокойся-успокойся уже, наконец! Думай, идиотка! Где ты находишься, ну? Андреа облизнула сухие губы, осторожно пошевелилась. Глаза уже немного привыкли, и теперь стало видно, что она лежит на полу в каком-то помещении без окон. Сарае? В темноте проступали очертания двери. Так, хорошо. Андреа внутри сарая. Что дальше?!

Голова! Черт! Так, ее ударили по затылку и принесли сюда. Кто… зачем… Боже, ясно же, Андреа не ждет ничего хорошего! Она всхлипнула и тут же закусила губу. Заткнись, дура! Вдруг тебя услышат? Думай опять! Соображай же!

Есть тут хоть что-то… Кольт кобра! У нее есть кольт кобра. Да! Ножная кобура была на месте, и Андреа едва не рассмеялась. Идиоты, дубины… Ну кто вас учил обыскивать?

Снаружи донеслись голоса, и она тут же замерла. Голоса приблизились, затем Андреа расслышала шум шагов. Кто-то хрипло рассмеялся. Похоже, двое мужчин.

– …телка…

– Ща-ща…

– Нейт разорется, что без него…

– Сука Джейн…

– Ну нахер! Разложим по-быстрому! Я первый…

– Какого хуя?

– Я ее первый заметил!

Мама, мамочка! Только не опять… Пистолет! Быстрее!

Грохнула распахнувшаяся дверь. Андреа видела только черный силуэт на фоне проема. Огромный, черный, заполнивший собой все.

– Ах ты греба…

Она выстрелила. Боль в затылке вспыхнула так, будто Андреа засадила пулю себе в голову. Человек упал, и тут же внутрь метнулась вторая тень. Андреа выстрелила снова, промазала, что-то тяжелое врезалось в живот, ей вцепились в волосы, рванули, и она закричала от боли.

– Бля…

Глухой удар, на нее что-то тяжело рухнуло и…

– Хей, цыпа, – позвал ее знакомый голос.

– Мерл… М-мерл?

Как же больно! Боже!

– Тихо, успокойся уже. Все хорошо.

Мерл отпихнул в сторону второе тело, опустился возле Андреа.

– Ну же, успокойся.

– Мерл!

Она сдалась и разрыдалась. За все – за весь этот поганый день. Всхлипывала, уткнувшись ему в рубашку, и никак не могла успокоиться. Боже-боже-боже! Как хорошо, что Мерл успел, что он здесь!

– Ну же, детка, прекращай реветь. Что вы, женщины, за создания? – Мерл гладил ее по спине. – Завалила здоровенного мужика, чуть не прикончила второго, а теперь ревет.

– Я… ттебя… не… нави-жжу.

– Да-да, только успокаивайся уже. Или продолжим – ты ж благодарна мне за спасение?

Андреа тут же уперлась руками ему в грудь:

– Пошел к черту!

Мерл тихо рассмеялся:

– А вот и вернулась мисс Зазнайка Харрисон. Ну и хорошо, цыпа. Давай, развяжу тебя. Слушай меня внимательно.

Он посерьезнел, а Андреа принялась растирать затекшие руки.

– Ты этих уродов знаешь?

Она помотала головой.

– Так я и понял. Они устроились на этой твоей второй ферме. Хорошо так окопались, ну да ничего, мы с ними разберемся. Томми, кретин, за то, что тебя прохлопал, еще получит.

– Он живой?

– Да, повезло идиоту, только ранен. Сейчас мы с тобой, цыпа, выбираемся отсюда и идем с остальными к дому. Вломимся, пока они нихера не ждут. Ты готова еще пострелять?

– Готова!

– Вот это мне нравится! Ни колебаний, ни закатываний глаз. Голова-то как?

– Я переживу.

– Ну-ка! – Мерл положил ей руку на затылок и принялся ощупывать. – Хорошая у тебя будет шишка. Если что, держись за мной.

Андреа дождалась, пока он уберет руку, и кивнула.

– Вставай. – Мерл помог ей подняться. – Пойдем и перестреляем всех этих сук!

* * *

Мужчины уже успели снять двух часовых и ждали только Мерла и Андреа.

– Трое к черному входу, – скомандовал Мерл. – Я, Пол, Кирк и мисс Харрисон входим с парадного. Окна эти козлы сами забили, так что они у нас в руках. Давайте на позиции. Я считаю до десяти, и начинаем.

Андреа сжала пистолет, который ей дал Мерл. Про кольт кобру он ничего не сказал – будто не заметил. Но что это значило, времени размышлять не было.

– Давай, цыпа, – шепнул ей Мерл. – Стреляй, не колеблясь. Ты это умеешь.

Да, Андреа умела. Она ведь была стрелком.

И они ворвались. Внутри оказалось темно, как в проклятом сарае, а пахло еще хуже. Андреа стреляла, стоило хоть чему-то шевельнуться, шла вперед, спотыкаясь, а под ногами что-то звенело, падало, громыхало. В какой-то момент она почти оглохла от выстрелов, а потом все стихло. И в навалившейся звенящей тишине Мерл громко произнес:

– Выломайте-ка окна. Нужен свет.

Пол и Кирк принялись отдирать доски. Со второго этажа спустился еще один подчиненный Мерла, кажется, Стив, с подсвечником в руках:

– Мерл, ты должен это видеть.

– Погоди маленько, давай сначала на этих глянем.

Из окна потянуло свежим воздухом, и Андреа втянула его полной грудью и только потом перевела взгляд на валявшиеся на полу тела.

– Пятеро, – резюмировал Мерл.

– Мы положили двоих, – сказал Стив.

– Головы им прострелили?

Стив кивнул.

– Вот и ладненько.

Один из мужчин на полу вдруг зашевелился и застонал.

– Ах ты ублюдок, – почти ласково произнес Мерл.

– Не… не… – забормотал тот.

– Говнюк! – Стив выхватил пистолет и выстрелил мужчине прямо в лицо. – Мерл, пойдем на второй этаж.

Андреа отвернулась и поглядела в окно на садившееся солнце. Сил больше не было смотреть на трупы и изгаженную комнату. На сломанную мебель, разодранные занавески, висевшие кусками обои, истыканные ножами картины, костер, устроенный прямо на полу, банки, полные объедков, в которых копошилась какая-то дрянь. А ведь когда-то в этой гостиной собирались по вечерам люди. Они наверняка любили эту комнату, как любили свою гостиную Грины. Лучше бы тут тоже все сгорело.

– Мисс Харрисон. – Мерл вернулся со второго этажа, подошел к ней и понизил голос. – Надо, чтобы ты сходила на второй этаж, цыпа. Сразу говорю, зрелище то еще.

– Хуже, чем здесь?

– Гораздо.

Андреа кивнула и вслед за Мерлом стала подниматься по лестнице. Стив стоял у одной из комнат, дверь в которую почему-то была закрыта.

– Там… Вы увидите, мисс Харрисон. Лучше задержите дыхание, когда войдете.

Андреа вздрогнула, и Мерл взял ее за локоть:

– Ты только скажи, знаешь ли там кого, и все, детка.

Она кивнула, все еще не понимая, отказываясь понимать.

Стив распахнул дверь, и Андреа прижала к лицу ладони, потому что он был прав. Из комнаты хлынуло что-то невообразимое: смесь вони дерьма, блевотины и пота. Глаза тут же заслезились, а к горлу подкатила тошнота. Андреа вошла.

Две женщины, обе голые. Одна была прикована к изголовью широкой двуспальной кровати, вторая привязана к тяжелому комоду. Тела женщин так плотно покрывали синяки и кровоподтеки, что казалось, их кожа – одно сплошное багрово-синее месиво.

Господи… не думать! Главное сейчас – не думать и не пытаться это осознать!

Андреа приблизилась к одной из женщин, посмотрела в мертвое лицо с дыркой от пули во лбу. Нет, она ее не знала. Хотя как можно узнать хоть кого-то в этой перекошенной маске с пустыми глазами? Теперь вторая. Андреа обошла кучу дерьма на полу и присела на корточки – иначе лица было не разглядеть. Волнистые темные волосы, высокий лоб… Как похожа… Нет, слава тебе, господи, не Лори! Но как похожа!

Андреа выпрямилась и вышла, вцепилась в перила, потому что ноги вдруг перестали держать, и закрыла глаза. Ее не стошнит. Нет, не стошнит. Нет…

– Я их не знаю.

– Ну и хорошо, – сказал Мерл.

– Я их пристрелил, – быстро произнес Стив. – Все равно… Ну, они уже как звери были. Только выли, пытались отползти и… У одной все время слюни текли… Да бля!

Андреа открыла глаза:

– Вы правильно поступили. Они… – Она не знала, чего хотели эти женщины, но сама Андреа была бы благодарна. Благодарна, черт подери, если бы ее избавили от такого!

– Ага, мисс Харрисон, – пробормотал Стив и зачем-то добавил: – Спасибо.

За что?!

– Помочь вам спуститься?

– Я сама. – Андреа встала на первую ступеньку. – Давайте сожжем здесь все.

– Отличная идея, мисс Харрисон, – совершенно серьезно откликнулся Мерл.

Вонь, эта чертова вонь, кажется, впиталась ей в одежду и волосы, и Андреа едва удерживалась от того, чтобы не сорвать с себя тряпки. Надо отвлечься и забыть, порадоваться, что не увидела Лори, Кэрол, Бэт или Мэгги… Только эти женщины ведь тоже были чьими-то дочерями, сестрами, женами. Выродки! Андреа посмотрела на мертвые тела в гостиной. Не люди – выродки.

– Эй, где черти носят Бойда? – рявкнул, спустившись с лестницы, Мерл.

Мужчины переглянулись, принялись пожимать плечами.

– Чертов кретин! Живо его найдите.

Андреа снова посмотрела в окно. Господи, они когда-нибудь уедут из этого поганого дома? Затылок словно налился свинцом, и тут же опять замутило.

– Ха, вот и он!

– Эй, хоть штаны застегни!

– А это что за телка?

Андреа развернулась, и ее взгляд тут же приковала женщина, жмущаяся к спине Бойда. Грязная, в каких-то лохмотьях вместо одежды, но явно не одна из тех несчастных со второго этажа. Эта женщина смотрела осмысленно и тут же уставилась на Андреа.

– Откуда ты взял эту шлюху? – ледяным тоном спросил Мерл, и взгляд незнакомки сразу же метнулся к нему.

– Вы чего? – выдавил Бойд. – Она сказала, что ее похитили. Недавно совсем.

– И когда это недавно?

– Да пару дней!

– Эй, как тебя зовут?

– Джейн, – выдохнула женщина.

Кажется, Андреа слышала это имя – совсем недавно слышала.

– Значит, Джейн, – Мерл нехорошо прищурился. – Пару дней, говоришь?

– Да. Я отстала от своей группы. И они… схватили меня и привели сюда. Пожалуйста, сэр! Я не знаю, кто вы, но заберите меня отсюда!

Пару дней? Джейн выглядела тощей и всклокоченной, как помойная кошка, но и только. На ее лице и руках Андреа не разглядела синяков. Почему эта женщина была внизу, а не наверху, с остальными? И взгляд – испуганный, напряженный и только.

– Забрать, говоришь? А ты, Бойд, совсем охренел? Пока мы тут все обыскивали, нашел себе бабу и оттрахал ее украдкой?

– Ну… Она так счастлива была.

– Отблагодарила тебя, значит. За спасение. Что скажете, мисс Харрисон?

Андреа сглотнула:

– Я ей не верю.

Женщина аж зашипела и сделала шаг назад:

– Ты… Как ты можешь? Ты же тоже…

– Я видела женщин наверху. Почему ты не там? Почему тебя не раздели, не избили и не приковали?

– Не успе…

– Успели бы! – Андреа заколотило. Она вспомнила, когда услышала имя Джейн. Кто его произнес! – Просто ты была с ними – с этими уродами. И пока они насиловали тех женщин, ты была в безопасности.

– Сссуч…

– Сдается мне, вы правы, мисс Харрисон. А теперь эта шлюха пытается не получить пулю в лоб, как ее дружки. А тебе, Бойд, только хуй в пизду засунуть, и трава не расти!

– Мерл, я…

– У нее нож! – крикнула Андреа.

Еще миг, и Джейн вонзила бы его в Бойда. Но Стив успел, выстрелил, и голова женщины будто взорвалась. Бойд отшатнулся, принялся стирать кровь с лица, и Андреа словно накрыло. Она вскинула пистолет.

– Эй! – Бойд отшатнулся. – Ты чего?!

Ублюдок, чертов ублюдок, тупая скотина…

– Уберите эту психопатку! – взвизгнул он.

– С чего бы? – произнес Мерл. – Ты нас всех чуть под монастырь не подвел! Эта шлюха убила бы тебя, а потом и до нас добралась. Наверняка она это хотела сделать.

– Мерл, я…

– Ты козлина, Бойд. Тупая козлина. Вылетишь нахрен из отряда, как только мы вернемся, это я тебе обещаю. И все будут только за.

– Ты не…

– Заткнись уже. Мисс Харрисон, опустите пистолет.

Черта с два!

Мерл подошел к ней:

– Андреа, опусти пистолет.

Она скрипнула зубами. Нет.

– Андреа. – Мерл обхватил ладонью ее руку, потянул вниз. – Уймись. Не будь дурой.

Она медленно выдохнула. Мерл сжимал руку сильно, но не больно. Он мог выбить оружие, мог ударить. Он знал, что Андреа это знала. Но взрыв ярости уже прошел, оставив только усталость.

Андреа опустила глаза:

– Сожги здесь все.

– Конечно, я же обещал.

Потом она сидела в кабине грузовика и смотрела, как разгорается пламя, ползет вверх, охватывает первый этаж, второй, крышу. Снопы искр взлетали в ночное небо, и это было потрясающе, невыразимо прекрасно.

Хлопнула дверь, и Мерл уселся на водительское сиденье:

– Держи, цыпа.

Андреа лениво обернулась, посмотрела на протянутую фляжку.

– Пей, тебе это сейчас нужно.

Андреа отхлебнула и поморщилась. Снова дрянной самогон. Отнюдь не бурбон Губернатора, но так даже лучше.

– Оставь и мне глоток. – Мерл отобрал фляжку и отпил. – Эх! Ядреная штука! Будешь еще?

Андреа кивнула.

– Все не так плохо, цыпа. – Мерл тоже смотрел на огонь. – Мы нашли только офицера Уолша, остальных тут нет. Ты верно заметила про машины. И твоя сестра, и Дэрил, и все остальные удрали и прячутся где-то.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

– Конечно! – усмехнулся Мерл. – Иначе и быть не может. Братишка из тех, кто выживает.

Наверное. Только бы все были живы! И только бы не встретили кого-то вроде этих нелюдей. За это Андреа готова была молиться хоть богу, хоть дьяволу… хоть Санта Муэрте.

– Ну что, поехали в Вудбери, – подмигнул Мерл. – Поехали домой.


	9. Дом-невидимка

– Дерьмовая ночка сегодня будет, – сказал Дэрил.

– Правда что ли? – Ти-Дог выразительно посмотрел на по-весеннему голубое небо – Рик уже и забыл, когда последний раз видел такое.

Дэрил ничего не ответил, только нахмурился.

– Канун Дня всех святых, – заметил Хершель. – Я считал дни.

Значит, завтра наступит ноябрь. Рик потер переносицу и оглядел очередное временное пристанище – старые склады неподалеку от небольшого городка, название которого тут же выветрилось из памяти. Какая разница? Ведь их столько было!

– Что тогда предлагаешь? Переночевать тут?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– От ходячих мы все поблизости очистили. Ворота запрем, и никто сюда не вломится. И даже хорошо, что крыша дырявая, можно костер прямо здесь развести и погреться, а дым в дыру уйдет. Дождя все равно не будет.

– А спать можно на полках. – Гленн отодвинул какую-то коробку и уселся. – Не на голой земле, как вчера. Лори в ее положении… – Он посмотрел в ее сторону, сбился, но все же закончил: – В общем, лучше нам теперь под небом не ночевать.

Рик кивнул. Лори наконец-то рассказала о беременности остальным, и от этого стало легче и тяжелее одновременно. Легче, потому что все стремились помочь и никто ни взглядом, ни жестом не выказал осуждения, а тяжелее, потому что мысль о том, что надо срочно найти убежище, давила теперь во сто крат сильнее. Теперь он читал ее не только в глазах Лори, а в глазах каждого, на кого смотрел.

– Ты прав, на улице нам ночевать не стоит, – произнес Рик. – Остаемся здесь. Отдыхайте.

А еще надо определить, куда ехать завтра. Целых два поселка на выбор – захватывающая перспектива.

Дэрил статуей замер у стены, и лицо у него было очень наряженным.

– Ночь действительно будет очень плохой? – не выдержал Рик.

– Ну… Я просто чувствую хрень какую-то в воздухе. – Дэрил опустил глаза. – И не нравится она мне.

– Рябина! – оживился Хершель. – Дэрил, ты же пойдешь на охоту? Давай я пойду с тобой и нарву рябины. Она точно не будет лишней.

– Сам нарву, не переживай. Сколько надо? Чтоб тут все увешать?

Хершель кивнул.

– А разве это не праздник? – подняла голову Бэт, пристроившаяся на краю полки. – Все эти фонари, конфеты. Папа, ты никогда не говорил, что это плохой день.

– Просто канун Дня всех святых давно не был плохим днем. – Хершель придвинулся к дочери, обнял ее за плечи. – А когда-то давно наши предки запирали двери и молились. И фонарь Джека изначально отгонял от дома злых духов.

– Только тыквы у нас в этом году нет, – вздохнул Рик.

– Ничего. Может, повезет в следующем. Да, Бэт?

Та нервно улыбнулась.

– Ладно, пошел я. – Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо. – А то уже темнеет рано.

– А мы с Гленном подежурим, – объявила Мэгги.

Кэрол посмотрела, как за ними закрылись ворота склада, и обернулась к Рику:

– Тогда я займусь ужином. У нас еще три банки кукурузы, сухари и, если сегодня такая ночь, две банки джема.

– А какой джем? – оживился Карл.

– Сейчас посмотрим. – Кэрол принялась рыться в рюкзаке. – Персиковый и, та-дам, тыквенный! Как раз.

– Здорово!

– Я помогу, – предложила Лори.

– Не стоит. Тут и делать нечего.

– Помоги лучше мне. – Рик уселся возле жены и достал несчастные карты. – Посмотри свежим взглядом.

Они развернули все три листа, занявших добрую половину полки.

Льющегося из дырки в потолке света стало быстро не хватать, и Ти-Дог принес огарок свечи в треснувшем стакане. От слабого огонька толку тоже было немного, но включать без лишней необходимости фонарик Рик не хотел.

– Та самая старая карта? – спросил Ти-Дог.

– Да. Мы примерно вот здесь. – Рик чиркнул ногтем по месту, где на карте был показан городок.

– Значит, раньше город стоял прямо тут?

– Ведь для кого-то эти склады строились? Видишь, на новой карте уже ничего нет.

– Как быстро все меняется, – задумчиво произнесла Лори.

Очень быстро. Интересно, еще через тридцать лет останется тут хоть что-то? Останется во всей Джорджии хоть что-то?

Рик смотрел на карту, пытался сосредоточиться, но получалось плохо. Мысли разбегались, разноцветные значки плясали перед глазами, а негромкий голос Хершеля убаюкивал:

– …и так кузнец Джек во второй раз обманул дьявола. Только не принесло это ему счастья. После смерти не пустили Джека ни в рай, ни в ад. Так он и скитается по земле, ожидая Страшного суда. А путь себе Джек освещает кусочком угля, который бросил ему напоследок Нечистый. По легенде, Карл, Джек положил тлеющий уголек в репу. Это уже позже в колониях стали делать фонари из тыкв. А я еще помню, как мой дедушка настаивал, что это должна быть репа или брюква…

Рик вздрогнул и сел прямо. Кажется, он все-таки задремал. Дыру в потолке уже не было видно – значит, стемнело.

– Дэрил еще не вернулся?

Кэрол, сидевшая на корточках возле маленького костерка, покачала головой:

– Будешь есть?

– Подожду, когда он придет.

Рик встал, потянулся, подошел к воротам и выглянул в вечернюю тьму. Там было тихо, так тихо, словно все вокруг вымерло. Может, в темноте брел сейчас Джек, освещая путь фонарем из тыквы. Или репы. Какая разница? Все брел и брел, и даже ходячие не преграждали ему путь.

– Рик, – позвала Лори. – Погляди, мы с Теодором кое-что заметили.

Он вернулся к жене и Ти-Догу. Те складывали все три карты и придвигали их друг к другу.

– Это одно и то же место, – пояснил Ти-Дог. – Смотри, на самой новой карте тут вообще ничего нет. На второй от шоссе отходит дорога.

– И заканчивается словно в никуда. – Рик склонился над картами.

– Ага. А на самой старой дороги нет, но посреди леса откуда-то появилось здание.

Действительно. Очень странно – здание, судя по масштабам, довольно большое, но ни одного подъезда обозначено не было.

– Может, оно перекочевало сюда с еще более старых карт? Или это ошибка?

– Кто знает?

Рик придвинул к себе карты с дорогой и зданием:

– Но, смотрите, дорога все равно не ведет к этому месту. Она его огибает, причем по довольно большой дуге.

– Только вот что еще интересно с этой дорогой. – Глаза Ти-Дога блеснули в свете свечи. – Я все вспоминал-вспоминал и вспомнил. На самой новой карте ее нет, так? Но мы мимо нее проезжали, причем не далее, как сегодня утром!

– Это не в первый раз. Мы отыскали уже несколько заброшенных дорог.

– Только вот эта заброшенной не выглядела. Обычный съезд с шоссе, и не сказать, чтобы узкий.

– Получается, нам врут. – Рик снова посмотрел на карты.

– Причем врут три раза, – заметила Лори. – Мы точно знаем, что дорога есть. И эта дорога очень странно кончается. Хотя кончается ли? И, вероятно, это здание до сих пор стоит на месте.

– Только мы представления не имеем, что там. Может, развалины.

– Или что-то еще. – Ти-Дог пожал плечами. – Гляди, вот тут обозначена река. Это совсем недалеко от здания. Значит, с водой проблем не будет. И есть большие шансы, что людей там нет. И ходячих тоже.

Снаружи заскрипело, и Рик тут же вскочил на ноги. Но это просто вернулся Дэрил.

– Белки, два опоссума и рябина. – Он сунул большую охапку веток Хершелю. – Повезло в этот раз.

– Заходи уже, – улыбнулась от костра Кэрол. – А то сквозняка напустил.

– Ага, – как-то рассеянно отозвался Дэрил и сразу же перевел взгляд на Рика. – Что тут у вас?

– Появилась одна идея.

Дэрил выслушал молча, потом почесал в затылке:

– Давайте проверим. Это ж рядом. Но странное какое-то место получается.

И тут Рика осенило. Он посмотрел Дэрила и одними губами произнес:

– Эпидавр.

Тот понял, коротко кивнул:

– Тогда будем очень осторожными. Мало ли.

Да, вся эта чехарда с картами и уходящими в никуда дорогами чем-то напомнила Эпидавр. Но что тогда? Что им ждать от этого места? Узнать это все равно можно было только одним способом.

* * *

– Здорово, что у Лори будет ребеночек, – выдохнула София.

– Угу.

Дэрил поправил на плече связку белок. Ну хоть охота сегодня удалась! День и впрямь был хорошим, солнечным, с прозрачным и прохладным воздухом. Только ощущение надвигающейся ночи все портило.

– Я всегда хотела брата или сестру, – продолжала София. – Думала, станет проще. Может, папа изменится, подобреет.

– Это вряд ли, мисси. Мудаков так не исправишь.

– Дэрил.

– Чего тебе?

София остановилась и принялась ковырять листья призрачной босоножкой:

– Можно тебя спросить кое о чем?

Дэрил только пожал плечами.

– Это случайно вышло, правда, – зачастила София. – Я нарочно не подглядывала.

– Конечно. – Внутри все ухнуло в нехорошем предчувствии. Нет, он бы почуял!

– Еще когда мы были в том поселке, ну, откуда удрали из-за стада… В общем, я заглянула в комнату, думала, там пусто. А там была Мэгги. И Гленн тоже был.

От облегчения Дэрил словно оглох на миг, а София все говорила и говорила:

– ...целовались. И… потом они стали не только целоваться, и я убежала. Нехорошо за таким подглядывать, да?

Дэрил выдавил из себя что-то вроде «Агха!».

– И я хотела спросить, ведь от этого дети бывают? – Если бы София была живой, точно покраснела.

– Ну…

– Просто они не женаты. И если у Мэгги тоже будет малыш, это ведь не очень хорошо?

И чего ответить? Бля, да София еще ребенок и, главное, девочка! Такое мать должна объяснять, а не чужой мужик за тридцатник! Но ведь… Дэрил только сейчас осознал, что ребенком Софии теперь быть вечно. Или, по крайней мере, пока она не уйдет туда, куда уходят призраки. Все же он редкостный идиот. Дурак. Тут Ободранная Кожа прав.

– Вообще-то, если эти двое тупить не будут, то обойдется. Есть способы.

– Какие? – тут же выпалила София, и Дэрил ощутил огромное желание провалиться сквозь землю. – В смысле… – она послала ему подозрительный взгляд, – люди женятся и заводят детей. И дети – это главное предназначение женщины. Нам мисс Браун говорила. Правда, у нее самой нет ни мужа, ни детей. А… всяким таким занимаются, чтобы дети рождались, мне девочки рассказывали.

А сейчас чего сказать? Что люди трахаются по куче других причин? И напридумывали всякой хрени, чтобы детей-то как раз не появлялось? А София ждала и внимательно смотрела, хотя видно было, что ей тоже не по себе.

– Слушай, мисси…

– Что вы тут застряли?

Кажется, первый раз Дэрил был искренне рад появлению мертвого колдуна.

– Все равно вы, бледнолицые, в этом дураки, – продолжал Ободранная Кожа. – Я тебе скажу, какая трава нужна, и ты дашь ее Старшей Дочери, иначе она с Быстроногим натворит глупостей.

– Мне еще где-то рябину найти надо, – только и вздохнул Дэрил.

– А, рябина, – каким-то странным тоном откликнулся мертвый колдун.

– Чего с ней не так?

– Нет, все так. Или все не так, как поглядеть.

Дэрил чуть не зарычал.

– Слушай меня и запоминай. Когда вы, бледнолицые, явились сюда, кроме стали, пороха и болезней, вы привезли свои верования и свои страхи. Мой народ не верил в рябину, но твой верит. И чем сильнее вера, тем больше она может.

– Но ты ж вошел на ферму, а там были рябина и вербена и до хрена всего.

– Просто я не только призрак, но еще и колдун. И веры там особой не было, так, привычка. А вот если твои на складе поверят, то сработает. Понял?

– Вроде того.

– Надеюсь. Пусть верят, пусть Седая Борода верит. Ночь и впрямь будет нехорошая.

– Это из-за ходячих?

Индеец помедлил, но все же сказал:

– Наверное, из-за них тоже. Они нарушили порядок, и теперь все будто трещит по швам. Древнее, что давно спало, будто рыба на дне пруда, пробуждается. Когда оно всплывет и явит себя, мир содрогнется. И идет что-то новое. Лезет сюда, как жуки в прорехи в одежде. Лезет и готово вцепиться. И не знаю, что хуже.

– Умеешь ты обнадежить!

– Я сказал, что чую. И тебе с этим бороться.

– Нам бы с этой ночью справиться.

– Справишься, – объявил Ободранная Кожа. – Совы помогут.

– А вы как? – не удержался Дэрил. – Ты и София?

Призраки переглянулись, и он поймал себя на мысли, что София очень даже боится, просто пытается это скрыть. Мертвый колдун молчал так долго, что Дэрил уже решил, что он не ответит.

– Пусти нас внутрь, – наконец сказал тот. – До того, как вы повесите рябину, пусти. Я-то снаружи не пропаду, но Совиный Птенец еще слаба и слишком привязана к людям.

Так они и сделали. Теперь призраки сидели на верхних полках и смотрели на людей, которые время от времени ежились, ругаясь на сквозняки. Рябины Дэрил приволок, сколько сумел донести, и ветви торчали везде, где их только можно было воткнуть. Теперь главное, как сказал Ободранная Кожа, чтобы верили.

Дэрил прислонился к стене. Стоило хорошенько поразмыслить над всеми этими странностями со зданием, куда они собирались завтра наведаться, а вместо этого он вслушивался в ночь. В плохую ночь. Дэрил чуял… что-то. Он сам не знал, как это описать. Там, снаружи, было что-то большое, тень, наползавшая из леса, накрывавшая собой и склады, и все вокруг.

– У него нет облика, – говорил Ободранная Кожа. – Ведь у страха нет обличья и одновременно у него тысячи обличий. Посмотри во тьму – что ты там увидишь? Когда-нибудь тебе придется это сделать.

Рик поднялся со своего места возле Лори, подошел и тоже прислушался:

– Что-то чувствуешь?

Дэрил кивнул:

– А ты?

– У меня есть защита. – Рик похлопал себя по груди. – Но, кажется, чувствую.

– Чего? – Дэрил зачем-то понизил голос.

– Джека-с-фонарем, – совершенно серьезно ответил Рик. – И… остальных. Но про них лучше не думать.

Снаружи что-то едва слышно скрипнуло, и Дэрил приник ухом к стене, Рик тоже. Скрип повторился, уже громче.

– Ходячие? – шепнул Рик, но Дэрил помотал головой. Нет, совсем не ходячие. Он посмотрел на верхние полки, и Ободранная Кожа кивнул. София крепко обхватила мертвого индейца обеими руками, а тот обнимал ее за плечи. Им страшно, понял Дэрил. Призракам страшно. У него самого дрожь прошла по позвоночнику. Рик положил руку на пистолет – тоже почуял.

Ближе, еще ближе, совсем рядом… Что-то с грохотом врезалось в стену склада, и Дэрил отпрыгнул, сам схватился за пистолет, хотя это было бесполезно.

– Ворота! – Гленн вскочил со своего места, но Дэрил успел перехватить его.

– Это не ходячие. Оно не войдет.

Дэрил бросил взгляд на остальных. Ти-Дог, Хершель и Мэгги уже стояли, остальные замерли на своих местах, готовые вскочить каждое мгновение.

– Это не ходячие, – зачем-то повторил Дэрил.

Теперь грохнуло чуть правее и выше.

Рик, не убирая руки с пистолета, развернулся и подошел к костру.

– Все хорошо, у нас есть рябина.

– Она точно поможет? – Мэгги подошла и взяла Гленна за руку, будто тот мог защитить и ее, и всех остальных.

– Поможет, – ответил вместо Рика Хершель. – Не сомневайтесь.

– Не сомневайтесь, – повторил за ним Дэрил. Ободранная Кожа сказал: если поверят, сработает. Пусть верят.

Новый удар, будто здоровенным камнем бросили, и старый склад аж заскрипел, а с крыши и полок посыпался мусор.

– Может, нам… – начал Ти-Дог.

– Нам нельзя наружу, – оборвал его Дэрил. – Понимаешь? Нельзя!

То, на улице, хотело, чтобы они испугались, чтобы выбежали в ночь, беспомощные и глупые. Поэтому поддаваться нельзя! Что-то заскрипело, зацарапало по стенам гигантскими когтями, и Дэрила аж передернуло. И опять тишина. Только кажущееся неожиданно громким дыхание перепуганных людей.

– Садитесь ближе к огню, – приказал Рик. – Не поддавайтесь. Тут мы в безопасности.

Он опустился возле костра на корточки, подавая пример. Потом уселся на свое место Хершель, обнял Бэт. За ним – Ти-Дог и Гленн с Мэгги. Только Дэрил остался на ногах, по-прежнему вслушиваясь, пытаясь понять, что безымянный ужас снаружи сделает сейчас.

Ободранная Кожа говорил, что рано или поздно придется встретить свой страх лицом к лицу. Вот это, во тьме, оно? Или мертвый колдун говорил о чем-то другом?

Теперь заскреблось на крыше, и Бэт охнула, а следом за ней – Лори:

– Там же дыра! Оно…

– …не войдет. – Рик придвинулся к ней, положил руку на колено, другой притянул к себе Карла. – Не смотрите туда. Все будет хорошо.

– Да, – дернул головой Хершель. – Давайте отвлечемся. Бэт, спой нам что-нибудь.

Наверху все шуршало и шуршало, но Дэрил тоже приказал себе не смотреть. Ободранная Кожа предупредил бы, если что не так.

– Идут на горку Джек и Джилл, – запела Бэт дрожащим голосом, – Несут в руках ведерки.  
Свалился Джек и лоб разбил,  
А Джилл слетела с горки…

Это не чертова чупакабра, которой пугал Мерл. Не глупая прогулка на спор на старое кладбище, на котором все равно ничего не было. Это настоящее. И отделяют от него только тонкие стены и ветки рябины.

– …Заплакал Джек, а тетка Доб,  
Склонившись над беднягой,  
Спешит ему заклеить лоб  
Коричневой бумагой.

– Хершель, а это тот же Джек? – спросил Карл.

– Какой? – не понял старик.

– Ну, тот, который обманул Нечистого.

– Кто знает, Карл? Кто знает?

Страх снаружи все еще шуршал, но тише, будто понял, что никто ему этой ночью не достанется. Однако он все еще был там. Тьма все еще ждала. Тьма, в которую Дэрилу когда-нибудь придется посмотреть. Что он там увидит?

* * *

Утром Рик первым вышел из склада. Оглядел кажущийся нетронутым двор, а потом повернулся. Нет, им всем не привиделось и не прислышалось. Что бы ни приходило вчера, оно было настоящим. Вот вмятина на железе в том месте, куда пришелся удар, вот глубокие царапины, похожие на следы огромных когтей. Рик приблизился и осторожно коснулся их пальцами. Только представить, что… Неважно, хватит об этом думать! Рябина или что там еще их уберегла, а Джек-с-фонарем пусть идет дальше и ищет спасения.

Но Рик позволил себе перевести дыхание, только когда все расселись по машинам. Он встретился взглядом с Лори, снова невыспавшейся и перепуганной. Проклятье, его жена, сын, все его люди снова были невыспавшимися и перепуганными! Когда же это закончится?

– Сегодня нам все удастся, – пообещал Рик скорее не Лори, а самому себе. Она кивнула, глядя прямо перед собой, наверное, чтобы ненароком снова не увидеть вмятины и царапины на складской стене.

Да, все удастся. Должно удаться.

Дорога действительно совсем не походила на заброшенную, разве что, как и все дороги теперь, была покрыта опавшими листьями. Ровный асфальт без трещин уходил в лес и исчезал за поворотом.

– Ну что, поехали, – притормозивший было Дэрил, как обычно, тронул мотоцикл первым, за ним покатили плимут и ти-берд.

Они продвигались вперед медленно. Лори, Карл и Кэрол внимательно смотрели на стены леса по обеим сторонам дороги, но деревья и кусты стояли в утреннем свете, неподвижные, как на параде. Первый поворот, второй. Только пустая дорога и тихий лес. И от этого по спине бежали мурашки. А потом дорога закончилась.

Дэрил остановил мотоцикл, слез с него и принялся что-то собирать с земли. Рик тоже затормозил и распахнул дверь:

– Что ты делаешь?

– Помнишь, как было в Эпидавре? – Дэрил размахнулся и бросил камешек в сторону деревьев. Тот честно шлепнулся в траву. Следующий тоже.

– Да чтоб тебя! – Дэрил перешел на другую обочину, но камни продолжали падать, как и полагалось камням.

Рик вышел из машины, тоже поднял камешек и запустил им вперед. Снова впустую.

– Похоже, дорога действительно здесь кончается.

– Но это бред же! – Дэрил упер руки в бока. – Или мы что-то прошляпили.

С этим Рик не мог не согласиться:

– Тогда нам остается только дойти пешком через лес. Здесь недалеко. Захватим бинокль.

Ти-Дог вышел из ти-берда и огляделся:

– Тут дорога неплохо просматривается, никто незамеченным не подкрадется.

– Рик? – выглянула из машины Лори.

– Мы дойдем до здания и посмотрим, что это такое. Если не вернемся через час, уезжайте.

– Пап, я с вами!

– Даже и не думай, молодой человек! – К плимуту подошел Хершель. – Будешь охранять мать. Ты здесь сейчас нужнее.

– Вы точно вдвоем справитесь? – уточнил Гленн.

Дэрил кивнул:

– Ладно, пойдем уже.

В лесу по-прежнему было тихо. Дэрил шел чуть впереди, иногда ненадолго замирал, прислушиваясь. Сам Рик не улавливал ни единого звука, кроме шелеста листьев под ногами. Потом что-то зашуршало, метнулась небольшая тень.

– Белка, – тихо сказал Дэрил. – Значит, зверье здесь есть. Это хорошо.

Спустя, наверное, минут десять, деревья расступились, и Рик с Дэрилом выбрались на небольшую полянку на пригорке.

– Твою мать! – выдохнул Дэрил.

Это было не здание, а комплекс из нескольких длинных зданий этажа в три высотой. Некоторые пятнали следы пожара. Вокруг Рик насчитал четыре дозорные вышки.

– Что это? – Он смотрел и не мог понять. – Похоже на тюрьму.

– Вроде. Но ни хрена она не заброшенная, тут почти все цело. Но ты на поле глянь!

Рик приложил бинокль к глазам. Комплекс окружали два забора, оба из сетки с колючей проволокой сверху. И между ними, и у самих зданий бродили ходячие. Много ходячих. Хотя…

– Вот ведь жопа!

– Нет. – Рик опустил бинокль и покачал головой. – Спасение.

Дэрил послал ему вопросительный взгляд.

– Спасение, – повторил Рик. – Возвращаемся за остальными.

– Погоди-ка. – Дэрил отобрал у него бинокль. – А вот и дорога. Там, левее. Не хочешь проверить?

Дорога, такая же ровная, как та, по которой они ехали утром, начиналась от ворот.

– Никакой поганой таблички. Не нравится мне это, – нахмурился Дэрил.

– Значит, те, кто сюда приезжал, знали, что это за место. А остальным знать было не обязательно.

– А вот это не нравится мне еще больше.

– В любом случае, сейчас здесь только ходячие. – Рик пошел прочь от зданий, Дэрил за ним.

Все-таки они оказались правы – здесь было, как в Эпидавре, потому что они выбрались на уже знакомую дорогу неподалеку от машин. Те, кто построил здания, просто сделали проход к ним не в самом очевидном месте.

– Ну как? – не удержался Ти-Дог, пока остальные рассматривали появившийся посреди глухого леса съезд.

Рик обвел взглядом своих людей:

– У меня есть план.

* * *

План состоял из двух частей, но пока Рик сказал только о первой, относительно простой, насколько вообще может быть просто влезть за забор к ходячим и перебить их всех. У нас нет выбора, напомнил он себе. Надо суметь, придется!

Разрезать сетку кусачками, пробежать по проходу, безопасному, огороженному с обеих сторон – это первый шаг, самый легкий. Дальше сложнее.

– У нас достаточно патронов, но, если получится, используйте пруты, ножи, все, что сможете.

Нужно занять дозорные вышки, и тогда поле между заборами будет как на ладони.

Они сгрудились возле ворот, за которыми бродили ходячие.

– Так, одна вышка прямо перед нами, – сказал Рик. – Кэрол, Мэгги?

Обе кивнула.

– Теодор, Дэрил, Гленн?

– Готовы, – откликнулся за всех Дэрил.

– Хорошо. Остальные отвлекают ходячих. Моя цель – внутренние ворота, которые надо запереть, и та вышка на дальнем конце. Займем еще и ее – все поле наше.

Лори подошла, быстро обняла его и поцеловала в щеку.

– Начали, – выдохнул Рик.

У них все получится.

Дальше был бег. Он несся по полю, а по спине била снайперская винтовка. Быстрее, еще быстрее. Замедлиться, только чтобы раскроить череп очередному ходячему. Рука с мачете после пятого или шестого мертвеца начала ныть. Ничего, это мелочи! А вот сразу двое! Рик проломил голову первому, повернулся ко второму, но тот уже упал, поймав пулю от Кэрол. Дальше! Ворота и вышка ждут.

Рик схватил створку, потащил, стараясь успеть до бросившихся к нему с внутреннего двора ходячих. Готово! Теперь запереть и бегом в вышку! Он саданул ногой по двери, та распахнулась. Повезло, внутри никого не было.

Рик вбежал, захлопнул дверь и навалился, наощупь отыскивая запор. Вот он! Рик едва не на четвереньках забрался по лестнице и оказался на площадке. Истошно-синее небо, желтая трава, темные силуэты ходячих. Он снял винтовку с плеча и неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся. Нет, рано! Рик прицелился. Начали!..

* * *

– Надо будет их сжечь, – сказал Хершель.

– Ага. Только завтра, ладно? – Ти-Дог, развалившийся прямо на земле, поднял голову и тут же откинул ее назад.

– Да. Это ждет. – Хершель медленно кивнул. – До завтра.

Они развели костерок прямо посреди поля и грели на нем остатки припасов. Завтра понадобится новая еда. Завтра…

– Эй, Рик, иди к огню. Что ты там шастаешь? – позвал Дэрил.

– Хочу проверить…

– Сейчас очередь Гленна и Мэгги. Отдохни уже.

– Да, отдохни, – поддержал его Хершель. – Ты сегодня сделал больше, чем все остальные.

Рик подошел к костерку, уселся возле Карла и Лори, хотя ноги все равно хотели идти и идти. Надо еще раз проверить ограду, вышки, гору из ходячих, сваленных на дальнем конце поля…

– Пап! Я девятерых ходячих застрелил! – радостно сказал Карл. – А мама шестерых.

– Молодец. – Он положил сыну руку на затылок.

– А ты сколько?

Сколько? Рик не считал. Зачем? Много… Слишком много.

– Какое сегодня небо! – выдохнула Бэт, и Рик поднял голову.

Над ними россыпью сверкали звезды. Яркие, едва поблескивающие, крупные, мелкие, они казались бриллиантами на черном бархате.

– Красиво, – выдохнула Лори.

Они все, как завороженные, смотрели вверх и не могли оторваться. Какая потрясающая, чудесная ночь! От вчерашнего темного страха не осталось ничего, словно он был просто мороком. Нет, не морок! Что-то приходило и ждало во тьме. Оно исчезло, но это не значит, что не вернется.

– Чего, правда, что туда что-то там запускали? – спросил Дэрил.

Рик, не отрывая взгляда от звезд, кивнул:

– Русские несколько лет назад запустили спутник, потом немцы и мы.

– Тут нас коммунисты и Третий Рейх опередили, – вздохнул Хершель. – У немцев есть Вернер фон Браун. Я помню, что такое Фау-2. Во время войны мы шептались, что фон Браун продал душу дьяволу. Или даже сам дьявол. Но это не так, он просто человек.

– А это разве не лучше? – спросил Карл.

– Нет, это хуже. Плохо, когда люди способны на такое, на что способен, кажется, лишь дьявол.

– Ладно, какая теперь разница? – Дэрил опустил глаза. – Чего дальше-то делать будем?

– Тут хорошее место. – Хершель провел рукой по засохшей траве. – Рядом речка, земля плодородная. Если ее вспахать и засеять, получим отличный урожай. И ходячие не страшны.

– Пока можно укрыться на дозорных вышках, – заметил Ти-Дог. – А потом, глядишь, что-нибудь себе сколотим.

Рик покачал головой:

– Нет.

– Нет? – эхом откликнулась Кэрол.

– Завтра мы продолжим. Нам нужна крыша над головой. – Рик посмотрел на темневшие поодаль здания.

– Там же полно ходячих! – воскликнул Хершель.

– Здесь тоже их было полно, но мы справились. Здания уцелели, и там могут остаться вещи, лекарства, запасы еды. Да что угодно! И нам надо понять, что это за место.

– Вроде тюрьма, – протянул Ти-Дог. – На всех ходячих робы.

– Не на всех, – произнесла Кэрол.

– Ну да, была еще парочка, похоже, охранников.

– Не только. Я посмотрела через прицел на внутренний двор. Там было несколько ходячих в белых халатах.

– В тюрьме вполне могли быть медики.

– А как насчет ходячих в военной форме? Не в полицейской, военной?

Ти-Дог пожал плечами:

– Позвали армейских на помощь, когда начался весь этот дурдом?

– Все может быть. Что толку гадать? – Рик перевел взгляд на костер. – Завтра узнаем точно. Начнем с того целого трехэтажного здания.

– Которое больше всего на тюрягу смахивает? – уточнил Дэрил.

Рик кивнул.

– О, вон Мэгги с Гленном возвращаются. – Дэрил поднялся, забросил арбалет на плечо. – Наша с Кэрол очередь. А ты б поспал.

– Отдежурю свою очередь и посплю.

Дэрил только пожал плечами.

* * *

Снова солнечный день. Солнечный и холодный, словно природа вспомнила, что скоро зима.

Рик оглядел небольшую штурмовую группу: Дэрил, Ти-Дог, Гленн и Мэгги. Все, на кого он мог рассчитывать. И патронов после вчерашнего осталось немного. Ладно, есть надежда, что здесь найдется оружие.

– Ваша задача отвлекать ходячих, – сказал Рик Лори, и на миг его охватило дежа вю. Все, как во время вчерашней бойни. Почти, потому что сегодня они стояли не перед внешним забором, а перед внутренним. Вот и второй этап плана, самый важный и опасный.

– Все будет хорошо. – Лори погладила его по щеке. – Вы справитесь.

– Готовы? – Рик подошел к штурмовой группе. – Помните, идем вместе, прикрываем друг другу спину. Мэгги, ты как?

– Отлично! – широко, но немного нервно улыбнулась она.

– Тогда начали.

Ворота во внутренний двор открылись. Здесь ходячих было гораздо больше, но теперь у Рика за спиной стояли люди: он прикрывал их, они его. Не отходить, не давать мертвецам оказаться у себя за спиной, прорубаться все дальше и дальше!

– Вижу вход в здание! – крикнула Мэгги.

– Отлично!

– Хей! – Это уже Ти-Дог. – Вон еще прутся! Из-за поворота!

Кэрол не померещилось – тут действительно оказались ходячие в халатах.

– Глядите, военные! – воскликнул Гленн.

К ним шли несколько ходячих в касках и бронежилетах. Ти-Дог огрел самого резвого прутом по голове, и тот со звоном отскочил.

– Черт!

– Под челюсть бей! Под челюсть! – рявкнул Дэрил.

Мэгги сообразила первой, выхватила нож и всадила его второму ходячему под подбородок:

– Получилось!

Рик ногой оттолкнул тянущего к нему руки ходячего, увернулся от клацнувших возле уха зубов. Когда же они кончатся?

– Снова прут! Опять из-за угла, – скрипнул зубами Дэрил. – Там проход, что ли?

– Давайте туда! Спиной к спине! Не отходить!

Они опять собрались вместе, двинулись, закружились, и двор закружился вместе с ними. Солнце блестело на уцелевших окнах и осколках под ногами, лупило в лицо. Еще немного, сейчас они зайдут за угол, и там будет тень!

– Ага! Вот оно! – кажется, Гленн.

Еще один двор, отгороженный забором из сетки. Только ворота были распахнуты, и оттуда шли мертвецы.

– Прикройте меня, щас запру. – Дэрил в два прыжка достиг ворот, ударил в грудь стоявшего в них ходячего, с грохотом задвинул створку и примотал ее болтающейся цепью. Ходячие заскреблись, завыли, и забор затрясся.

– Ничего, крепкий. Выдержит, – выдохнул Ти-Дог и согнулся, опершись ладонями в колени. – Боже, неужели все?

Рика мелко потряхивало. Гленна, кажется, тоже. Мэгги оглядела двор. Вся ее куртка была перемазана какой-то дрянью. Все они были перемазаны: кровью, ошметками плоти, еще чем-то.

– Обалдеть! – Глаза у Мэгги сверкали. – Мы… черт, мы их всех положили!

– Даже не верится. – Гленн тяжело выдохнул. – Ну что, теперь внутрь?

– Давайте. – Рик первым прошел в огороженный со всех сторон решеткой проход. – Помните, теперь надо быть в два раза осторожней.

Возле тяжелой металлической двери тоже не оказалось никаких табличек. Снова все только для своих.

Рик достал фонарик, Дэрил прикрутил свой прямо на арбалет.

– Начали!

Темнота и тишина. Они медленно продвигались вперед по коридору, пока тот не вывел их в просторное помещение с окнами. Тут хватало дневного света, чтобы все разглядеть.

Решетки, решетки, сплошные решетки. Они закрывали окна, перегораживали напополам само помещение. Рик подошел, посмотрел сквозь прутья – за ними тянулись камеры. Двери были распахнуты, а рядом лежали заключенные с простреленными головами.

– Тюрьма как есть, – уронил Дэрил. – А вон пост охраны. Надеюсь, там есть ключи. Я мигом.

– Рик, – так тихо позвал Гленн, что он едва услышал.

– Что случилось?

Гленн присел на корточках возле очередного трупа, привалившегося к стене чуть поодаль. Этот мужчина сам прострелил себе голову. Гленн уже забрал пистолет и проверял, остались ли в нем пули.

– У этого мертвеца темно-красный мундир. Он ведь не простой солдат?

Рик вгляделся, пытаясь разобрать знаки отличия.

– Да, он капитан.

– И он не только военный, – Гленн по-прежнему шептал. – Посмотри на его руку.

На высохшем указательном пальце покойника было кольцо в виде змеи, кусающей собственный хвост.

– Уроборос.

– Он алхимик, да? Куда мы попали, Рик?

– Спокойно, Гленн. Пока мы еще ничего не понимаем. Алхимик мог оказаться в тюрьме по тысяче причин.

– Это верно.

– Не будем спешить с выводами, хорошо?

– А вот и ключи! – Дэрил подбросил связку в воздух и поймал ее. – Готовы на последний рывок?

В камерах нижнего яруса все заключенные были мертвы. На втором, куда вела узкая металлическая лестница, в двух камерах оказались ходячие.

– Все, – произнес Рик, проткнул голову второму мертвецу прямо через прутья решетки – Теперь здесь безопасно.

Когда Лори, Карл, Бэт, Хершель и Кэрол вошли, Гленн и Ти-Дог как раз оттаскивали последние тела подальше.

– Мы будем ночевать прямо в камерах? – уточнила жена.

– В них надежнее всего. У меня и Дэрила два набора ключей. Завтра… – Рик повел дико нывшими плечами. – Завтра мы осмотрим остальную часть здания и поищем еду.

– Вы как хотите, а я в клетке ночевать не буду. – Дэрил вскарабкался на второй ярус, вытащил матрас из ближайшей камеры и бросил его прямо у начала лестницы.

Рик посмотрел на Лори:

– Ты…

– Я переночую сегодня с Карлом. А тебе надо отдохнуть.

– Хорошо. – Рик отвел глаза.

– Пожалуйста, отдохни. Ты уже сколько дней нормально не спал? И ты сам сказал, что тут все на запорах и нам ничего не грозит.

Сейчас проще было сдаться, выбрать себе камеру и устроиться на тощем матрасе, стараясь не обращать внимания на исходившие от него запахи. Выветрятся. Или… или завтра просто надо будет найти новые матрасы!

Рик положил пистолет возле подушки, нащупал нож на поясе, потом попробовал расслабиться и закрыть глаза. Здесь хорошо, тихо. Нет, не совсем тихо – в соседних камерах ворочались и перешептывались люди. Неважно! Главное, что это самое безопасное место из всех, где они побывали.

Спи… Часовой? Нет, Дэрил же сказал, что посторожит, а потом его сменит Гленн, а после него Ти-Дог… Спи, все хорошо!

Мертвецы в белых халатах… Что-то с ними не так. Они больше походили на сотрудников лаборатории, а не на медиков. И военный алхимик… Не обычный, военный! Почему он тут? Есть тысячи причин… Рик не сказал Гленну только одного – среди этих тысяч причин были далеко не безобидные, совсем не безобидные.

Что же это за место?


	10. Разноцветные свечи

  
_…Белые свечи зажигают, когда просят о благодати. Белый – это чистота. Белый прогоняет зло. Если хочешь стать мудрой, зажги синюю свечу, а о здоровье молись перед желтой…_

– Я хочу верить, что они живы. Что сумели спастись и нашли себе убежище. – Это звучало жалко, Андреа понимала, но не могла остановиться. – Тел нет, машин тоже. Значит, они уехали!

– Конечно, уехали. – Мишонн ободряюще сжала ее руку.

Андреа кивнула. Правда в том, что отсутствие тел и машин можно было объяснить иначе, совсем не спасением, но… Боже, ей просто надо было выговориться, убедить саму себя, что все хорошо. А перед глазами все еще стоял мертвый Шейн. Черт…

– Извини.

– За что? – Мишонн привлекла ее к себе и обняла за плечи. – Тебе надо выговориться и успокоиться.

Андреа уткнулась головой ей в плечо, замерла ненадолго, а потом отстранилась. Все же они с Мишонн были не одни – сегодня за их встречей следили Пабло и Мария.

Андреа думала, что Мартинес откажется снова отвести ее к подруге, но тот только пристально посмотрел, кивнул и привел. Что же такое он увидел на лице Андреа, что даже ни о чем не спросил?

– Все с вашими друзьями хорошо, сеньорита Харрисон. – По-английски Пабло говорил медленно, но почти без акцента. – Вы, главное, молитесь за них, и все будет в порядке.

Кому молиться? Санта Муэрте?

Все ей сочувствовали, все ее утешали, но только тут, рядом с Мишонн и людьми Мартинеса, Андреа хоть чуть-чуть позволила себе поверить, что Рик и остальные на самом деле спаслись.

– Я хотела прийти еще позавчера, как только вернулась, – сказала она, – но не сумела вырваться. Меня хотят затащить в здешний женский клуб по садоводству, представляешь? – Андреа усмехнулась. – Уже и не знаю, что придумать, чтобы от меня отвязались.

Разумеется, Рован снова приходила, снова охала-ахала и дрожала, как осиновый лист, стеная, что Андреа больше никогда-никогда не должна покидать Вудбери. А миссис Уильямс и миссис Форрест подпевали ей дуэтом.

– Может, не надо, – вдруг произнесла Мишонн.

– Что?

– Не надо отказываться. Мы здесь застряли надолго.

– Глупости! – Андреа тряхнула головой. – Как раз теперь у нас нет никаких причин тут задерживаться. Я на днях поговорю с Губернатором.

И сразу же стало стыдно, потому что чем дальше, тем страшнее становилась мысль о том, чтобы уехать отсюда, снова бродить по лесам, голодать и прятаться от ходячих. И, главное, от людей, способных на такое, что ходячие по сравнению с ними не так уж и страшны. Чертово, проклятое малодушие! Андреа снова помотала головой и повторила:

– Я поговорю с Губернатором.

Позавчера он тоже утешал ее, обнимал, от него пахло чистотой и чуть-чуть одеколоном. В его руках было так спокойно и уютно, что Андреа позволила себе ненадолго позабыть обо всем. Она ждала, что он ее поцелует, он собирался ее поцеловать… но тут вошел Мерл Диксон, и они будто оказались в глупой комедии. Андреа и Губернатор отпрянули друг от друга, как нашкодившие дети. Мерл же словно ничего не заметил, заговорил о каких-то срочных делах, и ей оставалось только проститься и сбежать, получив в спину преувеличенно-вежливое:

– Хорошего вечера, мисс Харрисон.

Мерл до сих пор ни словом не обмолвился о кольте кобра, а Андреа на вопросы Губернатора о поездке отвечала, что к ней хорошо относились и отлично защищали, что ее жизни ничего не угрожало, а опасности вовсе не были такими опасными… В общем, Андреа лгала, радуясь, что здоровенную шишку на голове не видно под волосами. Лгала, подтверждая ложь Мерла. И от ощущения, что они этой ложью повязаны, становилось тревожно.

– Что же, поговори с Губернатором, – произнесла Мишонн, и Андреа вернулась в настоящее.

– Извини. Я словно…

– Ты устала. Иди, отдыхай. И не отказывайся от женского клуба.

– Обещаю подумать, – улыбнулась Андреа. – Хотя эти клуши даже ходячего заморят, не то что меня.

Они обнялись напоследок.

– Мария вас проводит, сеньорита, – произнес Пабло.

– Я знаю дорогу, – заметила Андреа, но девушка с черными косами все равно увязалась следом. Сначала они шли молча, и безмолвное присутствие за спиной нервировало, почти раздражало, но когда Андреа уже хотела обернуться, Мария заговорила:

– Сезар сказал, ты принесла дары Санта Муэрте.

Андреа замерла, и Мария прошла вперед, остановилась и развернулась к ней лицом:

– Сезар сказал, ты спрашивала о ней.

– Да. Это была благодарность…

– Не надо объяснять, – прервала ее Мария. – Она знает и так, а остальным не к чему.

– Извини, но я не очень-то в нее верю.

– В смерть не надо верить. Она просто есть. Но ты ее боишься.

Стало холодно, и Андреа засунула руки в карманы куртки.

– Все люди боятся смерти.

– Не так, как ты.

Да что она знает? Что она вообще о себе вообразила?!

– Я тебя научу, – вдруг улыбнулась Мария. – Как правильно молиться Санта Муэрте.

– Я не собираюсь…

– Ты же будешь молиться о своих друзьях?

Андреа почти против воли кивнула.

– Ну вот! Я тебя научу. Я расскажу тебе о свечах.

– Свечах?

– Не простых свечах, разноцветных. Ты просишь и ставишь свечу нужного цвета. И твою молитву слышат.

Мария говорила так убежденно, что у Андреа даже мурашки побежали по спине. Может, эта девушка вроде Рован? Тоже немного не в себе? Пережила что-то ужасное, и теперь…

– Вряд ли сейчас можно найти разноцветный воск.

– Когда действительно нужно, находится все. А ты слушай и запоминай: белые свечи зажигают, когда просят о благодати…

* * *

_…Золотая свеча принесет тебе успех в делах. За что ни возьмешься – все у тебя получится…_

Ничего не вышло. В смысле, поговорить с Губернатором о том, что они с Мишонн уходят, в очередной раз не вышло, потому что когда Андреа пришла в уже знакомый кабинет, там оказались и Мерл, и Милтон, и Мартинес. Все они смотрела на нее и словно что-то ждали.

– Присаживайтесь. – Губернатор указал на кресло. – Нам нужно с вами поговорить.

О чем? О том, что она виделась с Мишонн? Или Мерл все же сказал про второй пистолет? Или… Все силы ушли на то, чтобы сохранить внешнее спокойствие. Когда Андреа опускалась в кресло, ей казалось, что мужчины видят, как ее бьет мелкая дрожь.

Остальные тоже уселись. Губернатор положил руки на стол и сцепил их перед собой.

– Андреа, я прошу сохранить в тайне то, что вы сейчас услышите.

Она быстро кивнула. Нет, не похоже, что…

– Помните, Мерл спрашивал вас о военных?

От облегчения даже стало легче дышать. Никто не раскрыл ее ложь и не поймал за руку – все хорошо!

– Конечно, помню.

– Среди них есть алхимик. – Губернатор послал Андреа пристальный взгляд. – Военный алхимик.

– Это я тоже помню.

– Именно из-за алхимика мы не можем справиться с этой… назовем вещи своими именами – с этой угрозой.

– Дело в том, Андреа, – заговорил Милтон, – что военные алхимики сильнее гражданских. Так повелось с войны. Увы, я ничего не могу ему противопоставить.

– Не принижай себя, Милтон. Ты можешь нам рассказать, как именно он укрепил лагерь и есть ли там ловушки.

– Разумеется. – Тот судорожно поправил очки. – Но проблема еще и в том, что если я начну делание, военный алхимик тут же меня почувствует.

– Очень сложная ситуация, – сказала Андреа, просто чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Все-таки зачем она здесь?

– У них три бронированных машины. – Теперь настала очередь Мерла. – Но это фигня. А вот шагоход – уже серьезно.

– Значит, надо убрать и пилота, – произнес Мартинес.

– И уберем. Мы ж его вычислили. Это тоже не проблема. В алхимике проблема.

Мужчины снова посмотрела на Андреа.

– Нам нужен стрелок, снайпер, – наконец сказал Губернатор. – Отличный снайпер, потому что у него будет только один шанс.

– Один шанс убить алхимика? – Ей стало страшно и одновременно легко-легко.

– Именно. Мерл считает, что вы сумеете это сделать, Андреа.

Мерл Диксон? Тот Мерл, который над ней смеялся? И которого совсем не впечатлила ее стрельба на стене?

– Вы действительно отличный стрелок, мисс Харрисон. – Тот развел руками. – Из дам вообще получаются хорошие снайперы, это еще во время войны стало ясно. Говорят, у комми женщины-снайперы – страшное дело, настоящие ведьмы.

Вроде бы эти слова тянули на комплимент, только от них не стало приятно, скорее, наоборот.

– Эти военные действительно опасны? – спросила Андреа.

– Некоторое время мы надеялись, что они уйдут. – Губернатор расцепил руки, медленно сжал их в кулаки и так же медленно разжал. – Похоже, они и собирались – вниз по реке, прочь отсюда. Но пару дней назад вдруг передумали и сменили направление. Сейчас военные ушли от реки и двигаются прямо к нам.

– Они узнали про Вудбери?

– Не думаю, – снова заговорил Милтон. – По моей теории всему виной странное возмущение, которое я ощутил как раз в то время.

– Два дня назад?

Когда Андреа и Мерл вернулись с фермы Гринов?

– Да. Был Канун для всех святых! В это время уже давно ничего не происходило, но теперь, когда кусачие… В общем, когда De mundi systemae рухнула, могло случиться что-то нехорошее. И я действительно ощутил некое возмущение севернее от нас. Предположу, что военный алхимик тоже его почувствовал, причем четче, чем я, и решил разобраться.

Андреа поймала себя на мысли, что в такой ситуации стоило бы, наверное, направиться в противоположную сторону. Впрочем, она не была алхимиком.

– Милтон хочет сказать, что если мы не поторопимся, военные с шагоходом и алхимиком будут здесь, – вернул разговор в прежнее русло Губернатор. – И нам всем совершенно не хочется выяснять, какие у них намерения.

– Да ничего хорошего от них не жди, – буркнул Мерл, и Мартинес закивал.

«Ты же сам был военным. Не по себе ли судишь?», хотела сказать Андреа, но прикусила язык. Тем более, в кои-то веки она тоже была согласна с Мерлом. Военные придут и либо решат установить в Вудбери свои порядки, либо разграбят здешние запасы для нужд армии, правительства… да чего угодно! А того, кто посмеет возразить, расстреляют.

Несколько лет назад один знакомый Кларка рассказывал про бунты рабочих в Детройте – столице шагоходов, этой колыбели машин войны. Тогда полиция не справилась, и позвали армию и военных алхимиков. И бунты прекратились. «Это был ад», сказал человек, имени которого Андреа уже не помнила: «Они устроили ад на земле, Кларк. Они шли и убивали, будто перед ними стояли враги, а не такие же люди, как они, не такие же британцы».

Андреа облизала губы:

– И каков план?

Губернатор вдруг улыбнулся – широко и совершенно по-мальчишески, и Андреа поняла, что получится все, что бы они ни придумали.

– Значит, вы с нами?

– Разумеется!

Он снова посерьезнел:

– Я не хочу подвергать вас опасности, Андреа. Большей, чем необходимо.

– Вы и не подвергните. Дайте мне винтовку и немного времени на тренировку, и я смогу за себя постоять.

– Винтовка будет, – сказал Мерл. – С Сэвидж 10ФП иметь дело приходилось, мисс Харрисон?

Она кивнула.

– Тем лучше. У вас весь вечер на то, чтобы к ней привыкнуть.

Значит, они разберутся с военными уже завтра? Хотя все правильно – нет времени ждать.

Но все же… Пришла мысль, что военные могут и не выйти к Вудбери, миновать его, не заметив. Что они могут оказаться просто напуганными людьми, тоже спасающимися от ходячих. Что эти неведомые военные могут… Только что толку гадать, перебирать вероятности? Никто из собравшихся в кабинете мужчин не станет рисковать всеми жителями Вудбери ради призрачных надежд. Сама Андреа не станет. Решилась – иди до конца.

– Что же... – Губернатор обвел взглядом всех, кто сидел напротив: и Андреа, и Милтона, и Мерла, и Мартинеса, словно дал понять, что они теперь едины, что они теперь соучастники: – Вот каков наш план…

Андреа слушала и не понимала, какое ее затапливает чувство: то ли страх, то ли восхищение.

– Главное, чтобы чертов алхимик нас не засек, – заговорил Мерл, когда пришел его черед. – А он установил вокруг лагеря барьер, Милти подтвердил. Если попремся по-тупому, то тут же угодим под дружественный огонь. Но все не так страшно. – Он сделал эффектную паузу. – Не зря ж я проторчал в этой поганой Африке. Кое-чему научился. Все эти алхимические штучки порой кажутся очень внушительными, но на деле – фигня та еще!

Андреа слушала как завороженная. Остальные, кажется, тоже.

– Первая слабость в том, что если алхимик ставит заклинание на большую территорию, то контролирует не площадь, а периметр. На всю площадь его бы разорвало!

– Должен уточнить, что не разорвало бы, если бы он ставил защиту на длительный срок на постоянную территорию ограниченного размера, – тут же заметил Милтон. – Хотя на такой контроль все равно уходило бы непозволительно много сил.

– Не наш случай, – отмахнулся Мерл. – Наш алхимик кузнечиком скачет. Вторая слабость – заклинание можно обмануть. Вы ж понимаете, что если бы оно реагировало на каждую белку, алхимик свихнулся бы. И он вынужден, ну, настраивать этот свой барьер.

Милтон закивал:

– Это называется иначе, но суть передана верно.

– Так вот. На что настроил заклинание этот чертов военный алхимик? Наверняка на кусачих и людей. Звери ему без надобности. Поэтому нам нужен достаточно крупный зверь, тот же олень.

– Вы хотите поместить его на барьер? Ммм… мертвое животное?

– Именно, Милти. Ты прямо голова! И алхимик, когда почувствует сигнал, ощутит только оленя. Мы быстренько перебираемся через барьер, а потом спихиваем с него тушу, чтобы наш враг не задался вопросом, а что олень так долго торчит на этом месте. Вуаля!

– Алхимик не поймет, что животное мертво? – спросил Губернатор.

– Вряд ли. Но можно недавно подстреленного взять. Поэтому самое важное – загнать и убить оленя. Но это предоставь моим людям. Будет зверюга, отвечаю.

Губернатор кивнул.

– И все? – спросил Мартинес. – Вот так вы войдете?

– Совсем не все, – ухмыльнулся Мерл. – Войти – только первый этап. Дальше все зависит от мисс Харрисон. И тебя с Губернатором, разумеется.

Мартинес задумчиво кивнул:

– А остальные группы? Про вас с мисс Харрисон и Милтоном я понял. Но прочие не смогут подкрасться незамеченными.

– Мы знаем примерный периметр барьера, он не так уж и велик. Остальным придется дождаться своего времени, а потом хорошенько пробежаться.

– Рискованно.

– Есть такое. Но мы подмогнем.

Мартинес поднял руки, сдаваясь:

– Тут даже не по минутам придется работать, по секундам.

– Выйдет все. Этих болванов подведет то, что они надеются только на алхимию. А нет ничего глупее, чем надеяться только на что-то одно. Да еще на такую тупую и непостоянную штуку, как магия.

Милтон выпрямился на своем стуле, но Губернатор не дал ему и слова сказать:

– Все получится. А теперь, леди и джентльмены, давайте готовиться.

* * *

_…Зеленый – цвет правосудия. Ставь эту свечу, только если уверена в своей правоте…_

Они уезжали на рассвете несколькими группами. Андреа отправлялась с Милтоном, Мерлом и Стивом, тем самым, который благодарил ее на той жуткой ферме.

Все вокруг заволакивал туман, но Мерл уверял, что когда они доберутся до нужного места, распогодится.

– Хороший будет день, яркий, – сказал он. – И у нас все будет хорошо. Все получится, мисс Харрисон.

Андреа быстро кивнула и еще крепче сжала винтовку. Конечно, получится – за вчерашний вечер они с оружием сроднились. Андреа стреляла, пока хоть как-то могла различить мишень. И, разумеется, ни о каком сне в такую ночь речи идти не могло, не было смысла даже пробовать. Но все равно Андреа чувствовала себя бодрой и совсем не уставшей.

– Ты эту винтовку сейчас голыми руками сломаешь, – вполголоса произнес Мерл. – Не нервничай так, цыпа.

Андреа глубоко вдохнула холодный воздух и слегка разжала пальцы.

Губернатор сел в машину. Мартинес задержался, что-то объясняя своим людям, которые отправлялись отдельной группой, обнял провожавшую его Марию и получил долгий поцелуй в щеку. Андреа отвела глаза – при виде этой девушки ей теперь становилось немного не по себе. Хотя глупости, конечно. Просто в плохие времена люди тянутся к странному, начинают верить во всякую чепуху.

Андреа снова посмотрела на Мартинеса – тот тоже сел в машину, а Мария стояла рядом. Она заметила взгляд Андреа, улыбнулась и помахала ей. Первым порывом было не отвечать, но это стало бы непозволительной грубостью, ведь люди Мартинеса помогали Мишонн. Андреа помахала в ответ. Да, так правильней…

…Дорога все тянулась, а туман действительно редел. Когда Мерл заглушил двигатель, от серой завесы не осталось и следа.

– Ну что ж, мы вовремя. – Мерл посмотрел на часы. – Давайте теперь на позицию.

Они оставили машину на обочине и углубились в лес. Казалось, Андреа, Милтон, Мерл и Стив тут единственные. Где остальные группы? Что с ними? Заняли они свои места или нет? Конечно, заняли!

Мерл шел первым. Он ступал совершенно бесшумно – ни одна ветка не хрустнула, и это восхищало. Сейчас Мерл мало чем походил на себя обычного. Он был почти… грациозен. Это Андреа шуршала листьями, цеплялась за ветки, шумела, казалось, на мили вокруг. Вдруг Мерл выпрямился и замер, вслушиваясь, но через несколько мгновений расслабился.

– А вот и Пол с добычей.

На небольшой полянке действительно обнаружился Пол с недавно убитым оленем, из бока которого торчала стрела. За спиной человека Мерла висела винтовка, но в руках он сжимал лук.

– Давайте быстрее, – громко шепнул Пол, – а то еще кусачие наползут.

– Поблизости их нет, – подал голос Милтон.

– Ты б поосторожнее со своим деланием, Милти, – заметил Мерл. – А то спалят нас.

– Нет-нет, не заметят, обещаю.

– Ну смотри. А ты как, Пол?

– Все шито-крыто. Я ж не шумел, все тихонько сделал. – Он встряхнул луком.

– Тогда двигаемся дальше. Милти, ты теперь первый. Не подкачай.

Тот поправил очки и медленно пошел дальше. Мужчины подняли мертвого оленя, двинулись следом. Минут через пять Милтон остановился:

– Здесь.

Он опустился на корточки и провел пальцем по палой листве, обозначая невидимую Андреа границу. Барьер, поставленный алхимиком. Наверное, точно такой же когда-то установил на холме у Атланты Дейл.

– Он силен, – восхищенно шепнул Милтон. – Если они каждый день перемещаются и он вынужден устанавливать барьер снова и снова, то очень силен.

– Почем зря базарит силы, – фыркнул Мерл. – Обычные часовые справятся. А если бы эти армейские влетели в стадо, вот тут-то алхимик сгодился. Ну что, парни, кладите оленя! Вдоль кладите!

Туша оленя легла прямо поверх невидимой линии. Ничего не случилось – не раздалось ни грохота, ни звона, ни еще чего-то, что показало бы, что барьер нарушен. И все? Действительно так просто?

– Пошевеливайтесь! – скомандовал Мерл.

Они по очереди переступили через оленя, стараясь не задеть землю возле него.

– Скидывайте! Ну вот, мы внутри, и сильный-сильный алхимик нас даже не заметил.

В голосе Мерла звучало злое торжество. Кажется, военные алхимики его бесили не меньше, чем полицейские. Это из-за Африки?

Они пошли дальше, уже совсем медленно и тихо. Мерл вывел их к подножию небольшого пригорка.

– Военные будут отсюда как на ладони.

– Ты так хорошо знаешь эти места? – шепнула Андреа.

– Цыпа, я тут несколько месяцев торчу. Разумеется. А теперь давай вперед на полусогнутых.

На вершине они вытянулись на животах, разглядывая лагерь. Их самих скрывали кусты, а военные действительно оказались как на ладони. Посреди небольшого луга стояли три легких броневика и темнела махина шагохода. Между ними виднелось несколько палаток, возле которых бродили люди. Слева узкой черной лентой пролегала дорога, чуть дальше заворачивающая за рощу.

Мерл приложил к глазам бинокль, а Андреа посмотрела в оптический прицел.

– Видишь высокого рыжеволосого мужика? Вон того, в синей рубашке? Наш клиент.

Алхимик не носил форму, и Андреа и в голову бы не пришло, что это он, а не один из солдат. Хотя нет – держался этот человек иначе, чем остальные.

– Ха, а вот и пилот. Тот дрищ возле шагохода.

Андреа ненадолго перевела прицел с алхимика на тощего молодого мужчину с темными волосами и вернулась к своей цели.

– Сколько еще ждать?

– Три минуты.

Отлично. Винтовка была в порядке – Андреа ее несколько раз проверяла. Все патроны на месте, хотя сегодня решал единственный выстрел.

– Ты сможешь, детка, – шепнул Мерл.

– Смогу.

– Вот и умница.

Андреа продолжала смотреть на рыжеволосого алхимика, ни на мгновение не выпускала его из виду. Он же еще молод. Сколько ему? Немного за тридцать? Совсем как Кларку. Нужно было сосредоточиться, но глупые мысли лезли и лезли в голову. Он женат? Он холост? Что с его семьей? Какая у него семья? Боже, да что ж такое-то?! Раньше Андреа стреляла, не задумываясь! А сегодня… Может, дело в том, что прежде она знала, что если не выстрелит, то убьют ее и Мишонн? Однако этот человек не наставлял на нее оружие, этот человек не знал даже, что на прицеле… Глупости! Это не просто человек, это алхимик! Он опасен, смертельно опасен! Только самоубийца выйдет с ножом против медведя, только идиот рискнет выстрелить в алхимика в открытую.

– Началось! – громко шепнул Мерл.

Андреа уже и сама поняла – по тому, как сначала напрягся, а потом взмахнул рукой и начал что-то говорить алхимик. Через несколько мгновений она услышала звук мотора, а потом увидела вылетевшую на полной скорости из-за рощи машину. Люди в лагере похватали оружие, встали за броневиками. Нет, не отвлекаться на них! Цель Андреа – алхимик.

– Дыши ровнее, детка. – Рука Мерла легла ей между лопаток, и это прикосновение почему-то действительно успокоило. – Вот, наши подъехали, остановились.

Андреа знала, что должно произойти. Что сейчас все внимание военных должно быть приковано к машине, к выбравшемуся из нее с поднятыми руками Губернатору.

– Господи! – говорил, почти кричал, наверное, он. – Слава богу! Помогите! Вы должны мне помочь! Мой друг умирает!

А Мартинес лежал на пассажирском сиденье и не шевелился, чтобы раньше времени не заметили его пистолет.

– Так, еще чуть-чуть обожди, – шепнул Мерл.

Алхимик в прицеле хмурился. Сейчас… сейчас он почует подвох.

– Давай!

От Андреа к рыжеволосому человеку словно протянулась невидимая нить: через палец, нажавший на спусковой крючок, через глаз, приникший к оптическому прицелу, через вылетевшую из дула пулю. Оно длилось всего мгновение – это единение. Может, это было всего лишь воображение, но за миг до того, как упасть с простреленной головой, алхимик повернулся и посмотрел на холм, посмотрел на Андреа и увидел ее – свою смерть.

Кровь стучала в ушах набатом, и Андреа тяжело сглотнула, на миг закрыла глаза, а потом заставила себя снова прильнуть к прицелу.

Она слышала выстрелы, слышала, как Мерл вскочил на ноги, и они с Полом и Стивом побежали вниз по склону к лагерю. Рядом шлепнулся Милтон.

– Ч-что там?

Мартинес стрелял из-за машины. Губернатор лежал на дороге… нет, все в порядке: вот он приподнялся и тоже принялся стрелять.

– Все по плану.

Черт, один из военных целился прямо в Губернатора! Андреа выстрелила, не задумываясь, потратила вторую пулю.

Ну же! Где остальные?! С другой стороны поля раздались выстрелы. Люди Мартинеса! Слава богу, успели!

А где пилот шагохода? Вот он – лежит мертвый у своей машины.

– Андреа, – позвал Милтон.

– Мы побеждаем.

Она все никак не могла оторваться от прицела, рассматривала поле боя, выискивала угрозы. Один из солдат притаился между броневиков: то ли решил бежать, то ли выжидал, собираясь убить. Андреа выстрелила. Третий раз.

– Андреа, – уже настойчивей позвал Милтон.

– Что случилось? Ходячие?

– Нет. Просто… Все кончено. Можно уже не стрелять. Вам можно уже не стрелять.

Последний, четвертый патрон так и не понадобился. Андреа оторвалась от прицела, медленно села, и тут ее словно накрыло: сначала затряслись руки, а потом и все остальное тело. От дрожи даже застучали зубы.

– Что… Мне… – пролепетал Милтон. – Как вы себя чувствуете?

Но приступ, истерика – что вообще это было? – прошла. Андреа оперлась руками о землю, закинула голову и рассмеялась, глядя в голубое небо.

– Все хорошо, Милтон. Пойдемте вниз.

Когда они спустились, люди Мартинеса и Мерла уже проверяли броневики и собирали в них оружие. На глазах Андреа Пол подошел к телу одного из солдат, нагнулся и воткнул нож ему в висок.

– Эй, зачем вы это делаете?

Пол послал ей удивленный взгляд:

– Чтобы он не перекинулся, мисс Харрисон.

– Что?

– Не стал кусачим, – пояснил Милтон.

– Но его не укусили!

– Вы разве не знаете? Теперь все становятся кусачими, от чего бы ни умерли.

Господи! Нет, Андреа не знала. Но… как же так? Она замерла, глядя на остальных убитых, словно они вот-вот встанут и набросятся на собравшихся здесь людей.

– Как вы? – донесся до нее голос Губернатора. Он стоял совсем рядом, и Андреа заставила себя выкинуть из головы все мысли о ходячих. Не сейчас, позже! Весь в пыли, Губернатор выглядел усталым и одновременно торжествующим:

– Все получилось, как я и говорил!

Андреа кивнула. Проклятье, она тоже устала!

– Вам точно не нужно присесть?

– Нет! Конечно, нет.

– Если нет, то я бы попросил мисс Харрисон мне помочь. – К ним приблизился Мерл. – Мне бы сейчас очень пригодились ловкие женские ручки.

– Я могу… – начал было Милтон.

– Без обид, Милти, но не с твоими граблями. Потом наиграешься. Так что, мисс Харрисон?

Андреа кивнула. Губернатор предложил ей руку, и они подошли следом за Мерлом к шагоходу. Тот стоял с раскрытой кабиной, а возле возились, что-то отвинчивая, Стив и Кирк.

Мерл поставил ногу на приступку, ухватился за что-то и ловко взобрался в кабину.

– Спорим, мисс Харрисон, внутри шагохода вы никогда не бывали.

Глупо было отрицать, что Мерлу удалось ее заинтриговать. Андреа помогли, и она тоже оказалась в кабине, где тут же стало дико тесно. Сплошные кнопки и рычаги – от их количества голова пошла кругом. Мерл как-то умудрился протиснуться между стенкой кабины и креслом пилота и что-то там делал.

– Подержите отвертку, мисс Харрисон.

Она забрала инструмент и замерла, все равно не понимая, что Мерл от нее хочет.

– Ну как, детка, хочешь увидеть главный приз? – шепнул он.

Мерл снял сиденье кресла пилота, и под ним обнаружился металлический ящик, от которого отходила куча проводов. Всю его крышку покрывали мелкие алхимические символы.

– Что это? – вытянула шею Андреа.

– Если считать, что дизель – кровь шагохода, то эта штука – его сердце.

– Я думала, разговоры о том, что внутри шагоходов философские камни, – сказки.

Мерл фыркнул:

– Конечно, сказки. Ни хрена это не философский камень, но чертовски полезная штука, если Милти заставит ее работать, конечно. И тогда у нас будет свет всю треклятую зиму. Отдай-ка отвертку.

Мерл открутил несколько болтов, отсоединил провода и поманил Андреа.

– Тут еще должна быть пара скоб. Попробуй их нащупать и отогнуть.

Андреа пришлось встать на колени на пол кабины. Зазоры между стенками ящика и его гнездом действительно были узкими – даже ее ладони входили в них с трудом.

– Кажется, нашла.

– Ага, давай, отгибай. Чтоб я знал, как с этой штукой надо обращаться. По идее, она совсем не хрупкая, но лучше не рисковать.

Скобы были тугими, и Андреа едва не сорвала ноготь, пока их отгибала. Но они поддались: сначала одна, потом вторая.

– Теперь вынимаем.

Ящик оказался тяжелым, просто невероятно тяжелым для своих размеров, но вдвоем они справились и поставили его рядом с сиденьем.

– Значит, Губернатор хотел не только защитить Вудбери? – спросила, переводя дыхание, Андреа. – Он еще хотел заполучить это?

– Хорошо, конечно, что соображалка у тебя работает, цыпа. И, надеюсь, ее будет достаточно и для того, чтобы вовремя промолчать.

Мерл ухмыльнулся, и Андреа тут же захотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы стереть издевательски-веселую маску с его физиономии.

– Ну-ну, мисс Харрисон, не заводитесь так! – и он снова понизил голос: – Ты мне еще благодарна будешь за совет, цыпа.

Черта с два!

Андреа резко развернулась и выглянула из кабины. Губернатор протянул руки, обхватил ее за талию, а Андреа оперлась ладонями ему о плечи.

– Оп-па!

Она уже стояла на земле, а он не спешил убирать руки. Андреа и не хотела, чтобы убирал. Слишком спокойно и приятно стало от тепла, от ощущения мужских ладоней на теле.

– Хей, ну что? Грузимся и сваливаем? – сказал сверху Мерл.

Губернатор медленно выпустил Андреа.

– Да, уезжаем. Тут больше делать нечего.

* * *

_…Красные свечи – это любовь. Это страсть. Любишь кого-то и мечтаешь, чтобы он полюбил тебя? Хочешь, чтобы ваша любовь длилась до конца дней? Зажигай красную свечу…_

– Мне нужно поговорить с вами, – сказал Губернатор, когда они вернулись в Вудбери. Он слегка нагнулся и добавил, понизив голос: – С тобой.

Андреа затопило, нет, не смущение – тепло. Целое море тепла.

– Я понимаю, у тебя появились вопросы. А я не хочу, чтобы между нами были недомолвки.

Все же Мерл ошибся со своим «вовремя промолчать», и она, как ребенок, радовалась этому. Чего нельзя было забывать, так что Мерл опасен, что он ее едва не изнасиловал! А после поездки на ферму, после того, как сегодня он подбадривал Андреа, она недопустимо размякла. Понадеялась даже, что Мерл Диксон в чем-то может оказаться неплох.

– После тебя. – Губернатор распахнул перед Андреа дверь кабинета. – Будешь бурбон?

– Если немного, то не откажусь.

Губернатор широко улыбнулся:

– Можно и чуть побольше. Мы обязаны отпраздновать успех!

– Пожалуй.

Андреа следила, как он разливает бурбон, и думала, что никакого праздника на самом деле не будет.

– Ты же понимаешь, почему мы спрятали два броневика? – Губернатор протянул ней бокал, и Андреа медленно кивнула. Кажется, понимала. – Появление сразу трех машин так просто не объяснишь. Мы могли случайно найти одну, но не столько.

– Никто в Вудбери не знал о военных? Я имею в виду, кроме тех…

– Да, не знал. – Губернатор сделал большой глоток. – Я не хотел пугать людей. Зачем, если мы справились и так? Позже мы перегоним броневики из разоренных кварталов поближе, но пока пусть стоят там.

– Оружие?

– Его точное количество знаем только я, Мерл и Мартинес.

– А ящик из шагохода?

Губернатор рассмеялся:

– Поверь, никого здесь не интересует, откуда берется свет. Все только радуются, что он есть. Объяснить это можно как угодно: мы нашли генераторы или Милтон что-то придумал.

– Ты прав. – Андреа тоже сделала глоток.

– Пей больше и смелее! Сегодня наш день. А праздник будет!

– Праздник? – Андреа приподняла брови.

– Да! Настоящий праздник с огнями, лимонадом, лакомствами и всем, что полагается. Обещаю.

Андреа отпила бурбон, и тот растекся внутри приятным жаром.

– Я буду ждать. Надеюсь, ты сумеешь меня поразить.

– Я помню, что тебя сложно удивить. Но мне удастся.

Андреа поставила пустой бокал на стол, и Губернатор налил ей еще.

– Ты все же решил подпоить слабую женщину.

– Ты слабая? О, нет! – Он допил свой бурбон и поставил бокал рядом с бокалом Андреа. – Должен перед тобой извиниться. Мисс Андреа Харрисон, вы прекрасны.

Губернатор стоял совсем рядом, так близко, что она снова чувствовала тепло его тела. И когда он протянул руку, провел кончиками пальцев по ее щеке, шее, а потом обнял за плечи, это было совершенно правильно. Это было то, что Андреа так долго ждала.

– Губер…

– Филипп.

– Ты говорил, что никогда не скажешь своего имени, – не удержалась она.

– Я солгал. Клянусь, что только в этом.

Ей хотелось поверить, безумно хотелось. И она поверила – по крайней мере, на этот вечер.

У Губернатора… Филиппа были твердые теплые губы. Он целовался медленно и вдумчиво, исследуя и познавая ее рот, как сама Андреа исследовала и познавала его. Ей нравилось, как тело Филиппа прижималось к ее телу: грудь к груди, живот к животу, все плотнее и плотнее, чем сильнее в них обоих бушевал голод – безумный плотский голод, который изводил Андреа все эти месяцы. Ей нравилось, как губы Филиппа скользили по ее коже: поднялись от скулы к виску, спустились, обхватили ненадолго мочку уха, а потом замерли на шее. Как его язык прикоснулся к тому месту, где бешено бился пульс.

Господи! Андреа хотела… всего, что мог дать ей этот мужчина! Запустить пальцы ему в волосы, расстегнуть рубашку, узнать, какой он под одеждой: гладкая у него грудь или покрыта волосами? такой ли плоский живот, как кажется? какой у него член, черт подери?! О, Андреа Харрисон могла быть бесстыдной женщиной! Его руки на ее груди, между ног – этого она тоже хотела.

Только всего этого нельзя было хотеть. Еще слишком рано. Слишком непристойно. Андреа смутилась: не своего желания, а проклятых голосов в ушах, возмущающихся, назидающих, твердящих о том, как должна вести себя приличная женщина.

Филипп, наверное, почувствовал, как напряглась в его руках Андреа, потому что отстранился и немного виновато улыбнулся:

– Прости. Кажется, я немного увлекся.

– Ты не…

Разве чертовы приличия еще имели хоть какое-то значение? Нет, имели. Здесь, в Вудбери, точно имели.

– Тсс. – Филипп опять поцеловал Андреа, на этот раз легко-легко, едва коснувшись ее губ. – Ты сегодня очень устала. Ты должна отдохнуть.

Да, Андреа устала и запуталась. Она не знала, чего хотела больше: чтобы Филипп продолжил, чтобы взял ее прямо тут, на столе или чтобы отпустил, дал время подумать.

– Я устала. Ты прав, – наконец произнесла Андреа.

– Проводить тебя?

– Лучше я сама.

Наверняка в Вудбери уже все знают, что Андреа уезжала сегодня куда-то с Губернатором и его людьми. Интересно, какие теперь по городу ходят слухи? Но какие бы слухи ни ходили, не надо давать сплетникам лишнего повода.

– Отдыхай. Я хочу видеть тебя радостной и счастливой.

Андреа прижалась напоследок губами к его щеке и вышла из кабинета.

* * *

_…Если хочешь позвать призрака, помолиться за тех, кто ушел, выбирай коричневую свечу…_

На улице Андреа тут же стало зябко. Она не солгала Филиппу, что устала, но правда была в том, что идти домой совершенно не хотелось. Миссис Уильямс и миссис Форрест наверняка тут же бросятся ее расспрашивать, зададут кучу глупых вопросов, на которые придется врать… А сейчас Андреа не смогла бы придумать хоть чуть-чуть правдоподобную ложь. Нет, нужна передышка, пауза, чтобы прийти в себя после того, что случилось в кабинете у Филиппа.

Андреа медленно шла вдоль зданий, в окнах которых уже мелькали огоньки свечей или горел тусклый электрический свет. В Вудбери она была чужой, и от этого никуда не денешься. Кого Андреа тут знала, кроме своих старушек? Рован? О боже, только не она! Эшли и Оскара? Мартинеса и его людей? Вчера Мишонн говорила Андреа, что той все же стоит присоединиться к чертовому клубу садоводства. Может, в этом что-то есть…

Правда в том, что у нее есть только мертвецы: папа, Эми, Дейл… Что бы сказал теперь Дейл? Нет, не осудил бы – Дейл никого не осуждал. А Шейн? Гордился бы он тем, каким стрелком она стала? Она соскучилась: дико соскучилась по всем своим призракам. И это было дико и совершенно неправильно.

Андреа замедлила шаг, а потом остановилась возле двухэтажного здания с вывеской «Библиотека». Это действительно настоящая, каким-то чудом уцелевшая библиотека? Все еще сомневаясь, Андреа толкнула дверь и только потом поймала себя на мысли, что уже довольно поздно. Но оказалось не заперто.

Андреа вошла, настороженно озираясь, в небольшой зал, заставленный в несколько рядов столами. Здесь было полутемно: горели только две лампы – в дальнем конце помещения и на одном из столов. Возле ближней лампы сидел и читал единственный посетитель.

Может, действительно попросить книгу? Андреа сделала несколько шагов по узкому проходу, когда человек у лампы поднял голову и произнес знакомым голосом:

– Да это же мисс Харрисон! Доброго вечера.

– И вам доброго вечера, мистер Диксон.

Мерл в библиотеке? Да Андреа скорее поверила бы в кита посреди Метрополитен-опера! Тем не менее, Мерл Диксон действительно сидел за столиком, на котором лежала раскрытая книга.

– Тут отличная библиотека, мисс Харрисон. Настоятельно рекомендую. А вот и мистер Смитсон, он здесь за всем присматривает.

Из двери в конце зала выглянул высокий худой старик и смерил Андреа пристальным взглядом. Она подошла к библиотечной стойке и улыбнулась:

– Добрый вечер.

– Добрый. Вы, надо полагать, мисс Харрисон?

Андреа так и не поняла, было в его голосе неодобрение или ей примерещилось.

– Да, вы угадали.

– Правила простые, мисс Харрисон. Книги читать только здесь. И соблюдать тишину. О, эти дети! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Никакого уважения! И дамочки! Придут и начнут трещать, будто во всем Вудбери нет другого места для их бесконечной болтовни.

– Обещаю вести себя тихо.

– Хорошо бы, мисс Харрисон. – Мистер Смитсон воинственно вскинул седую голову. – Что вам угодно?

Действительно, что?

– Мне… – Идея пришла неожиданно. Андреа бросила взгляд на Мерла, но тот, кажется, снова погрузился к чтение. – Я хотела бы почитать что-нибудь о культах смерти.

Взгляд библиотекаря стал совсем невыносимым.

– Не самое подходящие чтение для молодой женщины.

– Тем не менее.

– Все мы кого-то потеряли, мисс. Но это не повод интересоваться всяческой чепухой и впадать в ересь.

– Я знаю.

Мистер Смитсон хмыкнул и пожал плечами:

– Подождите.

И исчез за дверью.

Наверное, с минуту в зале царила полная тишина, а потом заскрипел стул. Андреа посмотрела через плечо – Мерл сидел вполоборота и глядел прямо на нее.

– Значит, любишь читать, цыпа?

– Люблю. Что в этом странного?

– Ничего, пожалуй. – Он отвернулся.

Андреа не устояла, подошла и заглянула ему через плечо:

– Мольба, душевное смиренье  
Рождает в судьях снисхожденье.  
Все грешны, все прощенья ждут.  
Да будет милостив ваш суд.

– Как же ты любопытна, цыпа!

– Это ведь «Буря»?

– Не задавай вопросы, ответ на которые сама знаешь.

Андреа опустилась на стул у соседнего столика.

– Я не…

– Знаешь, в чем дело, цыпа? В том, что ты слишком задираешь свой хорошенький носик. Так задираешь, что не видишь, что вокруг творится. А потом удивляешься, что люди бесятся. Впрочем, вам, бабам, это свойственно.

– Думаешь, если нагрубишь мне, я уйду?

– Да плевать мне, что ты будешь делать. Хотя, признаться, я удивлен, что ты тут, а не совсем в другом месте.

Сначала Андреа не поняла, а потом вспыхнула:

– Это не твое дело!

– Конечно-конечно. Так что же, ты решила не поддаваться так быстро или еще что стряслось? А то сегодня у шагохода видок у тебя был прям подходи и бери. И только не надо поджимать губки, мисс Оскорбленная Невинность.

– Чего тебе от меня надо?

– Да пытаюсь понять, ты это ради себя и своей черномазой подружки стараешься? Ты тут теперь застряла с концами – надо ж получше обустроиться. Или действительно втрескалась?

– Ни то, ни другое. И я не собираюсь, как ты выразился, застрять тут с концами.

Мерл покачал головой:

– Нет, ты все-таки дура.

– Прекрати меня оскорблять!

– Или что? Ладно, видимо, я к старости становлюсь добрым, так уж и быть, намекну. Что ты сегодня сделала, цыпа?

Андреа метнула взгляд в по-прежнему пустой дверной проем и понизила голос:

– Ты знаешь.

– Не, в деталях.

– Я помогла Губернатору справиться с военными. Угрожавшими Вудбери военными.

– Да-да. Давай еще конкретнее.

– Я застрелила… – Андреа оборвала себя. Внутри все сжалось.

– Дошло, наконец? А теперь вспомни, что полагается за убийство военного алхимика.

– Кого это теперь волнует? – прошептала Андреа онемевшими губами.

– Быть может, никого. А быть может, всех. Сейчас в твоей милой головке находятся очень нехорошие сведения, опасные и для тебя, и для всех нас. А дальше думай сама.

Хотелось выкрикнуть, что все это бред. Что Мерл просто пытается ее запугать. Что… Но это правда – Андреа Харрисон убила военного алхимика. Она помогла Губернатору и его людям убить солдат армии Британской Империи. Опасная тайна – настолько опасная, что может стоить жизни.

Проклятье! Андреа не знала, что делать, что думать, она вообще ничего не знала и сидела как оглушенная.

– Зачем ты меня предупредил? – наконец выдавила Андреа.

– Действительно, зачем? Вот такой я странный, цыпа.

Нет, не странный. Мерлу что-то нужно. Но что? И неужели Оскар все же был прав, когда рассказывал об ушедших из Вудбери людях? Однако это все равно не объясняло, зачем Мерл ее предупредил.

– Ты тут застряла, цыпа. Смирись.

Но если она тут застряла, то что будет с Мишонн?

– Здесь не так уж и плохо. И отличная библиотека. Заходи почаще, будем обсуждать прочитанное. Как тебе Дэшил Хэммет? Хотя вряд ли. Но, может, миссис Агата тебе по вкусу?

Паниковать нельзя – просто нельзя. Нужно все обдумать и тогда решать. Ужас в том, что Андреа не могла даже ни с кем посоветоваться. Она одна, совершенно одна. Мишонн… Нет, ей про алхимика говорить нельзя! Сделать это – убить ее. Или все же это Мерл нарочно пытался сейчас запугать и запутать Андреа? И Гу… Филипп же не какое-то чудовище! Он целовал ее, обнимал, он… Хотя даже если он не чудовище, если он просто хочет сохранить Вудбери, то не рискнет ее отпустить.

– Работа мысли на твоем лице восхищает. Обычно считается, что женщины от большого ума дурнеют. Но тебе идет.

Мистер Смитсон вернулся с большой черной книгой в руках. Андреа тут же поднялась и подошла к стойке.

– Это все, что у меня есть, – сухо произнес библиотекарь.

– Благодарю.

– Не за что, мисс Харрисон. Как я уже сказал, я осуждаю тягу к чтению подобной литературы.

– Не будьте так серьезны, мистер Смитсон, – произнес со своего места Мерл. – Надо прощать людям слабости.

– Не могу согласиться, мистер Диксон. – Старик поджал губы. – Люди должны бороться со своими слабостями. На то они и люди.

Мерл фыркнул, и Андреа решила, что мистер Смитсон разозлится, но тот и ухом не повел.

– Нет уж. – Мерл покачал головой. – Человек – животное. Причем безрассудное настолько, что истово считает себя венцом творения. А занимается только тем, что уничтожает как других животных, так и себе подобных.

– Амброз Бирс! – наконец-то сообразила Андреа.

– Мисс Харрисон знакома со «Словарем Сатаны»? – Библиотекарь слегка приподнял брови, и она не поняла, осуждает он ее или нет.

– Друг порекомендовал.

– Замечательная же книга, мисс Харрисон, – заметил Мерл. – Особенно для вздорного старикашки-пьяницы, расстрелянного мексиканцами.

– Злая книга, – уронил мистер Смитсон. – Я полагаю, вы останетесь здесь как минимум на час, мисс Харрисон?

Андреа кивнула, снова уселась на прежнее место и положила книгу на стол.

– В таком случае, если обещаете быть аккуратной, я заварю вам кофе. И вам, мистер Диксон, тоже.

Мистер Смитсон опять удалился, даже не поинтересовавшись, какой кофе Андреа предпочитает. Впрочем, ей было все равно.

Она открыла книгу и попыталась сосредоточиться на оглавлении. Мерл молчал – наверное, тоже читал.

Что же делать? Что придумать? Надо найти хоть какой-то выход! Впору все бросить и побежать молиться! Нет, надо думать! Что бы сделал Дейл? Что бы сделал Шейн? Андреа перевела дыхание. Нет, рано отчаиваться. Для начала нужно понять, кто в Вудбери друг, а кто враг. В одном Андреа была уверена точно – Мерлу Диксону доверять нельзя. Но есть ли здесь тот, кому доверять можно?

_…И последний цвет – черный. Опасный цвет. Он защитит тебя от злой магии. Но если ты желаешь гибели врагу или сопернику, то зажги черную свечу. Зажги и помни – тебе придется платить._   



	11. Местные и пришлые

– Раздобыть бы план этого места, – мечтательно протянул Гленн. – Он ведь наверняка должен быть!

– Должен, – согласился Рик, – но точно не там, где держали заключенных.

– Надеюсь, мы не заплутаем в здешних закоулках, – вздохнул Ти-Дог. – Мы тут как слепые котята.

– Да ладно тебе. – Дэрил сидел на ступеньках и проверял арбалет. – Нам бы отыскать только, где оружие хранится. И жратва.

– Угу, и не налететь на ходячих. Нашамань нам что-нибудь, чтоб не налетели.

Дэрил отвлекся от арбалета и яростно почесал в затылке:

– Не, не получится. Тут место какое-то странное.

Сразу же вспомнился Канун Дня всех святых, невидимый страх, скребущийся в стены, и Рик напрягся:

– Странное? В смысле, плохое?

Дэрил задумался, принялся машинально грызть ноготь, но потом резко мотнул головой:

– Не, просто странное. Какое-то тут все… перепутанное. Не знаю, как объяснить.

– Но нам тут ничего не грозит? – уточнил Ти-Дог.

– Не больше, чем в любом другом месте. – Дэрил поднялся и забросил арбалет на плечо. – Давайте начнем уже. Если не найдем тут еду, хочу успеть на охоту сходить.

И все равно от слов Дэрила по позвоночнику пробежал мерзкий холодок. Хотя чему удивляться? Безымянное секретное место, которого нет ни на одной карте и к которому не ведут никакие дороги. Наверняка их тут еще ждет неприятный сюрприз, а может, и не один. Но все равно другого выхода нет.

Наверное, именно поэтому всю ночь Рику снилась какая-то мутота, из-за которой он так толком и не выспался. Он не помнил, что именно это было, но осталось ощущение пакости и изматывающая усталость, от которой ныла шея и опускались руки.

– Разбираем оружие, – сказал Рик вслух.

Своих патронов почти не осталось, так что полагаться пришлось на то, что отобрали у покойников. С мертвых охранников сняли несколько дубинок, а Ти-Дог где-то раздобыл пожарный топорик.

– Ты точно решил пойти с нами? – спросил Рик у Хершеля, и тот кивнул.

– Лишний человек вам не помешает. А нашим женщинам за этими решеткам ничего не грозит. К тому же с ними остается Карл, верно?

– Ага, – тут же выпалил сын.

– Защищай маму и остальных хорошенько. – Рик похлопал Карла по плечу и бросил последний взгляд на Лори, Бэт, Мэгги и Кэрол. Все будет хорошо. К тому же Мэгги и, как ни удивительно, Кэрол теперь вполне способны постоять за себя.

– Вернемся через два часа, – добавил Рик, и Карл запер за ними дверь.

Все, пора идти.

Они прошли мимо двери на тюремный двор и остановились у еще одной, решетчатой.

– Вроде тихо, – шепнул Гленн.

– Только это ни хрена не значит. – Дэрил вскинул арбалет. – Открывайте уже.

По ту сторону дверей обнаружился небольшой зал с крошечными окнами под самым потолком. Из него вело два выхода в противоположных концах.

– И теперь куда? – спросил Ти-Дог. – Монетку кинем?

– Если я правильно понимаю, – Рик посмотрел сначала в одну, потом в другую сторону, – то левая дверь ведет в соседнее здание, а правая – в какие-то пристройки.

– Может, в пристройках склад?

– Или какая-нибудь техническая хрень вроде котельной, – заметил Дэрил. – Маловаты они для склада.

– Тогда рискнем заглянуть за левую дверь, – подытожил Рик.

Полутьма и тишина. А потом Дэрил легонько ткнул его локтем в бок.

– Вижу, – едва слышно шепнул Рик.

Вдоль одной из стен лежали трупы, а на самой стене виднелись следы от пуль и подтеки крови.

– Вроде стреляли в бошки, – выдохнул Ти-Дог.

И все равно они обошли тела по большой дуге. Ни одно не шевельнулось, и Рик позволил себе перевести дыхание. Кажется, мертвы окончательно.

– Там не только заключенные, – заметил Гленн. – Много народу из охраны.

И, как смог разглядеть Рик, несколько человек в цивильном. Что же это за место?

Дальше в правой стене виднелись большие двустворчатые двери, а сам коридор заворачивал влево.

– Заперто. – Гленн осторожно подергал за ручки.

– Давайте пока пройдем дальше, – сказал Рик.

За поворотом оказалось совсем темно. Дэрил включил фонарик, и они разглядели впереди небольшую лестницу вниз. Справа поверх ступенек поблескивали широкие металлические полосы, как для каталок в больнице.

– Рискнем? – спросил Хершель.

За лестницей коридор раздваивался. Ти-Дог шагнул было вправо, когда оттуда донеслись знакомые шарканье и сип. Миг, и первый ходячий показался в конце коридора, а за ним еще один и еще. Дэрил выстрелил.

– Налево! – приказал Рик.

Но оттуда тоже ползли мертвецы. Тишина разбилась вдребезги, и казалось, что шарканье и хрипы доносятся отовсюду.

– Бля, тут их толпень! – не выдержал Дэрил, выстрели во второй раз.

Ти-Дог с Гленном бросились с дубинками на приближающихся ходячих.

– Отступаем на лестницу! – скомандовал Рик.

Ходячих и впрямь было много, они перли и перли из обоих коридоров. Тетива арбалета звякнула в третий раз. Рик прострелил голову почти подобравшемуся к Гленну покойнику. Хершель ударил ножом еще одного мертвеца.

– Назад!

Ти-Дог раскроил черепа еще двоим ходячим, но все равно Рик и его люди медленно отступали, пятясь мимо двойной двери и трупов у стены. Рик еще два раза выстрелил, потом тоже взялся за дубинку.

– Вроде кончаются, – сказал рядом Хершель.

Разве?

В следующий миг что-то засипело уже за спиной, а потом Хершель закричал. Рик развернулся – слишком поздно! Он опустил дубинку на голову ходячего, впившегося зубами Хершелю в ногу. Проклятье! Он же не шевелился! Когда они прошли мимо буквально десять минут назад, он не шевелился!

– Там еще! – Кажется, Ти-Дог.

Да, куча у стены двигалась, из нее выползали несколько мертвецов. Дерьмо!

– Хершель! – Гленн упал на колени рядом и, когда Рик перекинул руку старика через плечо, подхватил его под другую. – Куда его?

Дэрил с разбегу ударил ногой по двустворчатой двери. Та душераздирающе скрипнула, а от второго удара створки разлетелись в стороны.

– Сюда!

– Втаскиваем!

Тут было светло почти как днем. Рик и Гленн положили Хершеля прямо посреди помещения.

– Двери! – рявкнул позади Дэрил.

– Теодор, топорик! – крикнул Рик.

– Чего?

– Его укусили за ногу. Может, еще не поздно. Режьте ему штанину!

Гленн подчинился.

– Теперь перетягивай! Хершель, ты меня слышишь?

Тот, совершенно белый, едва кивнул.

– Есть только один способ. Понимаешь?

Рик взмахнул топориком, выдохнул и опустил Хершелю на ногу выше места укуса. На мгновение в ушах зазвенело от крика, потом сзади что-то грохотало, закричал кто-то еще. Рик опустил топорик второй раз, третий, а кровь летела во все стороны, текла, и не было ей конца. Все, готово!

– Эй, мать вашу! Вы ваще кто?

Этот голос Рик не знал. Он поднял голову и только теперь заметил, что помещение оказалось отнюдь не пустым. В его дальнем конце была еще одна дверь, теперь распахнутая, и возле нее стояли пятеро мужчин в тюремных робах. Высокий темноволосый заключенный сжимал в руке пистолет, а в него целились Дэрил и Ти-Дог.

Так, здесь разберутся и без Рика. Что еще? В другом конце помещения темнели сваленные в кучу столы и стулья. Получается, это столовая? Там же у самой стены стоял металлический стол на колесах, на котором, наверное, развозили еду. То, что надо!

– Гленн, давай его сюда!

– Стоять, я сказал! – рявкнул за спиной Дэрил.

Гленн подогнал стол на колесиках.

– Теперь поднимаем и кладем, – сказал Рик.

Чертова кровь, несмотря на жгут, все никак не желала останавливаться. Боже, Хершель ведь еще дышит? Вроде дышит! Сзади снова принялись ругаться, но Рик уже не слушал.

– Давай на раз-два.

– Ваш человек умрет от потери крови и шока, – вдруг произнесли совсем рядом.

Рик вскинул голову и тут же наставил пистолет на стоявшего рядом заключенного. Тот поднял руки.

– Я не собираюсь вам вредить. Но так ваш человек истечет, – повторил мужчина. Роба на нем была другого цвета, чем на остальных заключенных, на запястье виднелась татуировка из нескольких цифр.

– Вы врач?

– Нет. Но я обладаю достаточной квалификацией, чтобы суметь остановить кровь.

Голос у заключенного был подозрительно ровный, словно его совсем не волновало, что Рик может выстрелить или что Дэрил вот-вот всадит в него стрелу. И еще речь – очень правильная, немного замедленная, будто этот человек объяснял что-то недоумкам. Но что-то заставляло поверить, что он действительно может помочь. Черт! Рик поймал взгляд Дэрила, и тот пожал плечами.

– Ладно. Но если Хершель умрет, я тебя пристрелю. Помогай.

– Уолтер, – представился заключенный, хотя его имя сейчас интересовало Рика в последнюю очередь.

Втроем они переложили Хершеля на стол.

– Открываю! – предупредил Ти-Дог, и Рик только сейчас понял, что они заперли дверь в коридор, засунув в ручки одну из дубинок.

В распахнутые створки тут же ввалились трое ходячих. Дэрил выстрелил, Рик тоже.

– Покатили!

Ти-Дог прикончил третьего ходячего, ударил еще одного, показавшегося в проеме.

Четверо заключенных пошли было за ними, но Рик тут же вскинул пистолет:

– Стоять!

Они с грохотом выволокли чертов стол в коридор, кто-то, вроде Гленн, отпихнул очередного мертвеца.

– Быстрее!

Кажется, заключенные все равно поспешили следом. Ничего, это до первой двери!

Рик бросил ключи бежавшему впереди Дэрилу, и тот кинулся открывать замок.

– Не верьте Томасу, – вдруг сказал Уолтер.

– Что?

– Темноволосому с пистолетом. Он опасен. Не верьте ему. И Тони тоже.

Что за черт?

– Ввозите и запирайте, – скомандовал Рик. Все, дальше заключенные не пройдут.

Еще одна дверь, следующая – последняя. Из-за решетки на них с ужасом смотрели Карл, Кэрол и Мэгги.

– Папа?!

– Все хорошо, он жив, – ровно произнес Уолтер.

– Мэгги, Карл, держите этого человека на прицеле, – распорядился Рик. – Если вам только покажется, что что-то не так, стреляйте.

– Кто он такой? – спросила Кэрол.

– Здешний заключенный. Но сказал, что может помочь.

– Вы опять уходите?

Рик резко выдохнул:

– Там… кое-что надо уладить. Мы быстро. Гленн, ты тоже останешься присматривать.

– Вы с ними справитесь? – шепнул тот. – Их же четверо.

– Зато пистолет только у одного. Дэрил?

– Иду.

Он все еще смотрел в спину возящегося с Хершелем Уолтера, и Рик тоже поглядел на заключенного. Да, он не такой, как остальные. И дело не только в робе другого цвета. Тоже грязный и заросший, этот Уолтер держался так, будто прут проглотил. Слишком спокойный, слишком… высокомерный. Вот к нему приблизилась Кэрол, Уолтер что-то сказал, и та кивнула и стала помогать.

– Что-то не так? Нам его застрелить?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Хер его поймет… А если он действительно поможет? Не, не стоит пока.

– Если что, ты помочь сможешь?

Дэрил отвернулся от Уолтера и ненадолго прикусил губу.

– Не знаю, бля! А чертов колд… В общем, не уверен.

– Ладно, тогда возвращаемся.

Рик еще раз посмотрел на Уолтера. Теперь они с Кэрол что-то делали с ногой Хершеля, а Карл и Мэгги замерли рядом, подняв пистолеты. Только бы заключенный помог! У Мэгги лицо было, как у призрака, а у решеток всхлипывала Бэт, которую обнимала за плечи Лори.

Рик мог только надеяться, что принял правильное решение. Иначе…

– Пойдемте, побеседуем со здешними обитателями.

* * *

У короля  
И его королевы  
Были три дочки,  
Три юные девы…

Кто же это пел? Дэрил знал, что спит, значит… Нет, у мамы был другой голос.

Ну и чернота кругом! Но тьма стала потихоньку таять, и из нее медленно выступали размытые очертания… чего-то. Потом Дэрил увидел очаг. Пламя в нем становилось все ярче и ярче, плясало, как настоящий огонь, хоть и не грело. А возле стояла на коленях женщина в индейском одеянии, только волосы у нее почему-то были светлыми.

Как сияние луны. Ее волосы – как луна в полночь над лесом…

…Жили все три  
Королевские дочки  
Не во дворце,  
А под желобом в бочке…

Дэрил подошел, опустился рядом. Женщина не глядела на него, помешивала что-то в небольшом котелке. Только что сваришь-то, если от пламени веет холодом? Но эта женщина точно британка! Как она оказалась тут, в индейском жилище?

…Перевернулась  
И лопнула бочка.  
Выпали дочки из бочки –   
И точка…

– Хей, – позвал Дэрил. Он хотел, чтобы женщина подняла голову, чтобы посмотрела на него. Он так ждал, что она на него посмотрит. У нее чудесные глаза – как незабудки, и он любил эти глаза.

Женщина на мгновение замерла. Ее рука, такая тонкая, что, казалось, запястье просвечивало, поднялась, убрала за ухо прядь лунных волос.

…Будь эта бочка  
Немножко прочнее,  
Песня о дочках  
Была бы длиннее.

Она улыбалась и смотрела на него глазами цвета незабудок. Мертвыми глазами.

И Дерил проснулся.

Черт! Он лежал и слушал, как бешено колотится сердце. В одном он был уверен точно – нихера это не его сон. Это женщину он никогда не видел и не знал. Что, блядь, такое? Только чужих кошмаров ему не хватало!

Странное место, странное и стремное. Ободранная Кожа тоже так считал.

– Я не чувствую зла, – объявил он вчера, – но мне тут не нравится. Сказал Совиному Птенцу пока побыть в лесу. А сам огляжусь.

– Не вляпаешься? – на всякий случай спросил Дэрил и получил презрительный взгляд. Ну да, конечно, колдун ни в какое дерьмо не угодит! И с тех пор Ободранная Кожа пропал. Дэрилу бы и в голову не пришло, что он будет беспокоиться о мертвом ублюдке, однако ж беспокоился. И сон – или что это еще – принадлежал, похоже, колдуну. Иначе как его объяснить?

С утра Дэрилу показалось, будто ему чем-то заткнули уши, а перед глазами поставили мутное стекло. Он потряс головой, и поганое ощущение пропало, но все равно здесь было не так, не как в лесу. Странное место, в общем. И как же мерзко себя почувствовать, пусть и ненадолго, полуглухим и полуслепым!

Вот так они и вляпались в ходячих и не пойми как выживших заключенных, хотя будь это место нормальным, Дэрил наверняка бы их учуял. Или Ободранная Кожа подсказал. Где ж его, засранца, носит? А теперь только и оставалось, что пялиться на истекающего кровью Хершеля и понимать, что ничем он, Дэрил Диксон, не поможет. Вот уж чему он, похоже, научился, так это понимать, на что умения хватит, а на что – еще нет. И Хершель как раз такой случай: Дэрил чуял, что тот помирает, как из него вместе с кровью выходит жизнь, и осознавал, что облажается. Что не заставит кровь свернуться, не наполнит тело старика силой. Что не получится, как с Риком. И с Риком так, фигня была по сравнению с этим!

И еще тот мужик, назвавшийся Уолтером. Дэрил все сообразить не мог, что с ним не так. Почему-то сразу поверилось в то, что этот чувак поможет, хотя с чего бы? Он же просто еще один заключенный! Но держался и говорил Уолтер иначе, чем остальные четверо, – высокомерный мудак просто по всему. Хотя преступления совершают не только голодранцы.

Так что Дэрил, Рик и Ти-Дог позволили Уолтеру возиться с Хершелем, а сами пошли разбираться с заключенными, которые уж точно были опаснее.

Кажется, все ходячие в этой части здания сдохли окончательно, так что четверых козлов они нашли целыми и невредимыми, да еще и вооружившимися какими-то прутами.

– Пистолет опустил! – тут же сказал Дэрил здорово заросшему темноволосому мужику, который по всему был среди этой четверки главный.

– Вы кто ваще? Вы как тут очутились?

– Опусти пистолет, – повторил за Дэрилом Рик, так и не расставшийся с окровавленным топориком. – Для начала.

Мужик подумал, позыркал туда-сюда, но перестал тыкать в них стволом. Остальные трое торчали у него за спиной и в бой пока не рвались – и то хлеб.

– Что это за место? – спросил Рик.

– Ты че, шутишь? Совс…

– Отвечай на вопрос.

Рик это умел – вроде и голос не повышал, а сразу становилось ясно, что нихрена он не шуткует и, если что, вмажет как следует. Мужик оценил.

– Типа институт. Правительственный.

– Да мы сами толком не знаем, – подал голос невысокий мужик с вислыми усами и куцей бороденкой. По виду – самый хилый. Странно, что вообще рот открыл.

– Заткни хлебало, Аксель! – Главный мужик хмуро посмотрел на них. – В общем, оно так и есть. Нас из разных тюрем привезли. Типа пообещали срок скостить.

– И за что это такое счастье? – не удержался Ти-Дог.

Мужик явно хотел что-то брякнуть про черномазых обезьян, Дэрил чуял это, но посмотрел на Рика и передумал. Ну, значит, мозги у него все же есть.

– Типа эксперименты. Чтоб, значит, нашим солдатам лучше воевалось.

– Только на такое говно мы не подписывались, – буркнул полный лысый мужик.

– Заткнись, Эндрю! Ну типа да, не подписывались. А вы тут оказались? Где охранники? Че тут ваще?

– Вы ничего не знаете? – удивился Рик. – Что произошло четыре месяца назад?

– Ну, херня какая-то началась, – протянул тощий светловолосый мужик с татуировкой, торчавшей в дырке на рукаве. – Вроде бунта. Все забегали, стрелять начали. Мы тут дежурили, слышали только вопли. Потом сюда влетел один из охранников, сказал запереться и никого не пускать. Это он нам пистолет оставил. Вот с тех пор мы тут и сидим. Ждем, когда кто-нибудь за нами явится.

– Четыре сраных месяца? – обалдел Дэрил.

– А что еще делать? – снова вступил Аксель. – Жратва тут есть. А там бродят эти, каннибалы.

– Вы действительно ничего не знаете, – медленно сказал Рик. – Они не каннибалы. Они мертвые.

– Мужик, ты свихнулся? – гоготнул главный, но остальные не поддержали, наоборот, зашептались у него за спиной.

– Слуш, – наконец произнес светловолосый с татуировкой. – Это ж все, как Уолтер говорил.

– Этот говнюк…

– Ну, Томас, он же правда сказал, что все сдохли и встали. – Эндрю развел руками. – Ну да, он странный чувак, но тут прав оказался.

Дэрил тут же поймал очередной взгляд Рика, и они снова посмотрели на заключенных.

– И что еще сказал этот Уолтер? – спросил Рик.

– Да ничего особо, – пожал плечами Аксель. – Он не из нашего блока, в смысле, не там был, где всех заключенных держали.

– Тогда откуда он явился? – Вот чуял Дэрил, что с этим Уолтером что-то не то!

– Он снизу. Ну, с нижних ярусов. Там тоже заключенные были. Так шептались, по крайней мере.

Значит, тут еще есть нижние ярусы, и там не пойми что. Точнее, наверняка полно ходячих. Узнать бы, где в них входы, и запереть нахрен!

– Тогда как он с этих ваших нижних ярусов сюда выбрался? – задал следующий вопрос Дэрил.

Заключенные посмотрели друг на друга и пожали плечами, и это был поганый знак. Что за херня?

– Ну, он влетел сюда, как раз когда охранник нам говорил, чтоб не выходили, – отозвался Эндрю. – Томас еще его выпнуть хотел. Но нехорошо человека выгонять, когда такое творится.

Томас злобно зыркнул, и ясно стало, что он бы того Уолтера выгнал с удовольствием. Так чего ж оставил?

– Он такой же, как мы. – Аксель точно был тут самым болтливым. – Видишь, чувак? – Он показал Дэрилу запястье, на котором синели цифры. – Все мы тут посчитаны. Спасибо дорогому правительству.

– Уолтер прав, – ровно сказал Рик. – Немцы устроили алхимическую диверсию, из-за которой началась болезнь. Люди умерли, а потом поднялись и стали есть живых. Любой, кого эти твари укусят, умрет от лихорадки и станет таким же.

– Вот дерьмо! – выдохнул светловолосый. – И че, правительство ничего не делает?

– В Джорджии и окрестных графствах правительства больше нет. Нас бросили.

– Охренеть!

– А так и к лучшему, – буркнул Томас. – Но вы-то как сюда приперлись? Тут же этих канни… ну, тех, кто сдох, толпы были.

– Прорубились. – Дэрил нехорошо прищурился.

– Че? Пиздишь!

– А ты выйди и посмотри.

Томас поглядел на него, как на умалишенного, только Дэрил нихуя не шутил:

– Давай, прогуляйся.

Рик послал Томасу нехороший взгляд и сделал рукой приглашающий жест. Ага, типа на слабо. Томас пошел, а остальные потянулись за ним. И что, бля, с ними теперь делать?

* * *

– Господи, наконец-то небо! – выдохнул Эндрю, потянувшись и раскинув руки. Пожалуй, Рик мог его понять. Четыре месяца провести запертым в комнате – сомнительное удовольствие.

Остальные трое заключенных стояли у выхода на внутренний двор и жмурились, как совы. Наконец, Томас взял себя в руки и прошел вперед. Он остановился возле одного из ходячих, склонился над ним и покачал головой:

– Нихера ж себе!

– Угу, – буркнул светловолосый заключенный. – Точно как лежалый трупешник.

– Это и есть труп, – пояснил Рик. – Остановить его можно, только проломив голову.

– Сколько их тут! – Аксель обхватил себя руками и вертел головой во все стороны. – Что, правда вы всех положили?

– Ха, жить захочешь – еще не то вытворишь. – Дэрил по-прежнему держал перед собой взведенный арбалет.

Томас – самый опасный из этой четверки, это очевидно. Аксель, наоборот, безвреден. А на что способны остальные двое?

– Говоришь, вам обещали срок скостить? – негромко спросил Рик Акселя.

– Ну да, – охотно откликнулся тот. – Только соврали, похоже. Как мне татуировку эту сделали, так я сразу и сомневаться начал. Ну и пока я тут куковал, никого не выпустили. Даже слухов об освобожденных не было. Зато много кто пропал с концами.

– Заткнись! – тут же рявкнул Томас.

– Полегче, чувак, – обманчиво мягко сказал Ти-Дог.

Что же такое творилось в этом месте? Нет, неправильный вопрос. Правильный – что же алхимики тут делали с заключенными?

– В общем, так. Это место – наше, – мрачно произнес Томас. – Вы тут пришлые. Валите.

– А не охуел ли ты, мужик? – змеей скользнул к нему Дэрил. – Мы тут кучу мертвяков перебили, пока вы торчали в своей долбанной столовой и нос оттуда не показывали. Это место наше. А вы валите, если хотите. Вас тут никто не держит.

Заключенные переглянулись, потом Эндрю и светловолосый о чем-то зашептались с Томасом.

– Томас не слишком-то любит Уолтера, – заметил вполголоса Рик, не отрывая взгляд от перешептывающейся троицы.

– Точняк, – тут же отозвался Аксель.

– Так почему же не выгнал?

– Ну… Уолтер – он типа умный.

– И высокомерный.

– Ха, не то слово. На всех как на дерьмо смотрит, это ж только слепой бы не заметил. Но знаешь, мужик, он хоть на меня как на дерьмо смотрел, но все эти четыре месяца от Томаса защищал. Хотя с чего я ему сдался?

– …они смогли – мы тоже сможем, – донеслось до Рика.

– нахер… тут вон сколько места!

Нет, заключенные не уйдут. Этот Томас не дурак и наверняка уже сообразил, что снаружи теперь плохо. Тогда что делать? Уолтер сказал, что Томас опасен, и вопрос в том, насколько. Рик не мог допустить, чтобы такие люди находились рядом с Лори, Кэрол, Мэгги и Бэт. И рядом с Карлом. Но прогнать их…

– Дэрил, – позвал Рик. – Что думаешь?

– Ну… – Тот прищурился. – Я вообще-то, сложись все иначе, мог бы оказаться сейчас не с вами, а с ними.

– Значит…

– Пускай валят отсюда.

– Эй, мужики! – Вперед шагнул светловолосый. – Давайте договоримся, а? Места тут дохрена. К тому ж вы пришлые, не знаете, где что находится и где что лежит.

– Где ваша столовая и жратва – знаем, – тут же откликнулся Дэрил.

– А где тут госпиталь, знаешь? Склады, котельная? То-то!

– Что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовался Рик.

– Мы вам покажем, где тут и что. И забирайте себе это здание, если хотите. А вы поможете обустроиться нам.

– И где же вы собрались обустраиваться?

Светловолосый ткнул пальцем в соседнее здание.

– Что там было?

– Административный корпус вроде как.

Соглашаться или нет? Заключенные опасны, но вслепую бродить по здешним закоулкам еще опаснее. И лекарства нужны Хершелю прямо сейчас.

– Хорошо. Покажете, где тут госпиталь?

– Конечно. Меня Тони зовут, если что.

Рик кивнул.

– Тогда нам надо вернуться внутрь, – сказал Тони. – Там за столовой лестницу видели? Если направо идти, то упретесь в дверь, за которой лифты на нижние ярусы. А налево как раз проход в два соседних здания. Госпиталь в том, которое прямо за тюрьмой. Отсюда не видать. Идете?

Рик переглянулся с Дэрилом и Ти-Догом:

– Идем. Вы впереди.

Заключенные зашли в здание, и Рик последовал за ними.

Они спустились по уже знакомой лестнице, на которой теперь валялись ходячие, и свернули налево.

– Вот дверь. – Тони осторожно потянул за ручку. – Заперто. Но у вас ведь есть ключи?

– А если там эти… мертвяки? – спросил Аксель.

– Вот заодно и потренируетесь, – ухмыльнулся Ти-Дог.

Томас метнул на него злой взгляд.

– Даже если ходячие там будут, не вздумай палить из пистолета, – предупредил Рик. – Созовешь сюда мертвецов со всего здания.

Внутри оказались только двое ходячих в военной форме. Одному прострелил голову Дэрил, а со вторым разобрался, оттерев остальных, Томас.

– Ха, говно.

– С одним просто справиться, – мрачно произнес Дэрил. – Ты попробуй завалить хоть троих, когда они одновременно на тебя прутся.

По обеим сторонам перехода между зданиями были окна, хоть и забранные решеткой и затянутые мелкой сеткой.

– Вот, видите? – сказал Тони, махнув направо. – Это то административное здание, о котором я вам говорил. А слева госпиталь.

– И туда правда не попасть, если после лестницы свернуть налево? – хмыкнул Дэрил.

– Правда. Верь мне, мужик. Вот тут сейчас будет проход, представь себе, тоже налево. Он туда и ведет.

Снова дверь. Они замерли возле нее, притихли.

– Слышишь, шаркают? – одними губами произнес Дэрил.

– Заперто?

– Щас узнаем, – Томас уже был рядом и рванул за ручку.

Да чтоб тебя!

Сам Томас метнулся в сторону, и первый ходячий вывалился чуть ли не на Рика. Ах ты, урод! Черт, их много! Рик ударил мертвеца топориком, крутанулся, всадил оружие в голову другому ходячему. Возле уха что-то просвистело – прут!

– Извиняй, чувак.

Снова Томас. Ну, ладно!

Третий ходячий, четвертый… Где Дэрил? А Ти-Дог?! Томас снова оказался рядом, прищурился, а потом пихнул оказавшегося рядом ходячего прямо на Рика. От удара о пол из легких вышибло воздух, мертвец навалился всей тяжестью, щелкал зубами у самого лица, а Рик никак не мог высвободить из-под этой туши руки и…

Ходячего отбросили в сторону. Дэрил протянул ладонь и рывком поставил Рика на ноги. Уже все? Ходячих перебили? Стало тихо – только тяжело дышали мужчины вокруг.

– Извини, мужик, – протянул Томас. – Такой я неловкий.

– Конечно, – Рик не чувствовал ярости, только ледяное спокойствие. Он выпустил ладонь Дэрила, шагнул вперед, убирая свободной рукой налипшие на лоб волосы. – Бывает. – И ударил. Топор вошел в череп ублюдка с мерзким чпокающим звуком.

– Говн… – начал Эндрю, и тут же звякнула тетива.

– Брось оружие, урод! На колени!

Аксель откинул прут и замер, а Тони рванул прочь. Черт! Рик побежал следом. Ублюдки-ублюдки-ублюдки! Не доверять! Никому не доверять! Чтоб он еще хоть раз, хоть ненадолго…

Тони вылетел из зала, начал взбираться по лестнице, и Рик последовал за ним. Надо поймать урода, иначе… Сверху что-то хлопнуло. Рик выбежал на небольшую площадку, взялся за ручку распахнутой двери.

– Назад! – заорал Тони. – Пусти меня назад!

Рик захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед лицом. Изнутри в нее что-то с силой ударилось, а потом завыли ходячие. Как же… Дверь запиралась на простой замок, и Рик медленно повернул его. Еще один удар, а потом с той стороны донесся шум удаляющихся шагов. Ходячие снова завыли, уже громче. Они были совсем рядом. Тони завизжал. Он все визжал и визжал, а затем визг оборвался так же резко, как и начался.

Рик прижался лбом к двери. Чертовы уроды. Чертовы… Как же он устал. Рик откинул голову, втянул воздух, который был тут свежее, чем в здании тюрьмы, и пошел назад.

– Ну как? – спросил Ти-Дог.

Рик не ответил. Дэрил же просто кивнул – понял и так.

– Что с этим делать будем? – Ти-Дог указал дубинкой на по-прежнему замершего Акселя.

– Эй, чуваки, – пролепетал тот. – Я не с ними. Правда! Я просил Томаса вас не трогать. Говорил, ничего не выйдет. Но они с Тони меня не слушали.

Как же мерзко… Рик потер переносицу.

– Этого…

Дэрил вдруг резко развернулся и уставился на дверь, ведущую к проходу между зданиями. Ходячие?

– Рик, нам надо возвращаться. Срочно!

– А этот… – начал Ти-Дог.

– Насрать! Ебаный Уолтер нас обдурил!

* * *

Дэрил чуял, всеми потрохами чуял, что ничего хорошего от Томаса и этого второго урода Тони не жди! Так оно и оказалось. Ну да, Дэрил не соврал, когда сказал, что сам мог стать таким вот заключенным. По правде, чудом не стал.

Мерл всегда твердил:

– Не вздумай попасться, братишка. Для таких, как мы, это жопа. Или отправят в Африку – там свежее мясо всегда нужно, или станешь подопытной свинкой у военных алхимиков. Любят они нашего брата: на свободе нас никто не ждет и никто не хватится.

Дэрил думал, что брат преувеличивал или пугал. А, выходит, Мерл знал, о чем говорил.

Ладно, туда этим ублюдкам и дорога, раз не захотели вести себя по-людски. Хотя трепаться с ними вообще не стоило. Но Рик не был бы Риком, если б не попробовал сначала договориться по-хорошему. Дэрил перевел взгляд на замершего столбом Акселя. С ним-то что делать прикажешь? Тоже прибить для надежности?

– Ты дурак!

Какая радость, бля! Из-за спины Ободранной Кожи выглядывала перепуганная София. Если колдун все же привел ее сюда, значит, решил, что это место не такое уж и плохое?

– Тебя где носило? – шепнул Дэрил.

– Неважно. Бледнолицый, который сейчас с твоими людьми. Кто его к ним подпустил?

– А ты не заметил, что с Хершелем? Ты мне нужен был!

Ти-Дог тут же недоуменно покосился на Дэрила.

– Седая Борода будет жить, – объявил Ободранная Кожа, и у Дэрила отлегло от сердца. – Но ты не понял и не почуял. Тот бледнолицый – не простой человек.

Да может чертов колдун сказать, наконец, в чем дело?!

– Ты дурак, – повторил мертвый индеец. – Тот бледнолицый – алхимик.

Вот теперь у Дэрила все внутри оборвалось. Как это… А, неважно!

– Рик, нам надо возвращаться. Срочно! – выпалил он.

На чертового Акселя стало насрать, хотя тот, разумеется, понесся следом, причитая, чтобы не оставляли тут одного.

– Быстрее, давайте быстрее! – все твердил Рик, и лицо у него было такое, что Дэрил Уолтеру, пускай тот и алхимик, не позавидовал.

– Здесь сиди! – выдохнул Дэрил, захлопнув перед Акселем предпоследнюю решетку.

– Мужики! – донеслось вслед. – Ну, мужики! Не бросайте…

Когда они, запыхавшиеся, с оружием в руках, ввалились, наконец, в тюремный блок, Гленн, сидевший, скрестив ноги, прямо на полу, уставился на них во все глаза:

– Что случилось?

– Отпирай живее! – не выдержал Дэрил.

– Где Уолтер? – почти прорычал Рик.

Гленн тут же вскочил на ноги, бросился к замку:

– Там, в камере, следит, как Хершель. Все хорошо, Рик, кровь остановилась. Уолтер сказал, он будет жить.

Рик резко выдохнул, так же резко кивнул, а потом поспешил к камерам. Дэрил шел за ним следом и выискивал взглядом всех своих. Лори и Карл у лестницы к верхнему ярусу камер, Бэт, опершаяся спиной о решетку… Мэгги и Кэрол нашлись в одной из камер. Там же на нижней кровати лежал бледный Хершель, а возле на табуретке сидел Уолтер и что-то негромко говорил.

– Вы уже вернулись? – Кэрол подняла голову и улыбнулась. – Как все прошло?

– Хорошо, – ровно произнес Рик. – У вас?

– Тоже.

– Папа будет жить. – Мэгги пыталась улыбаться, но глаза у нее были покрасневшими. – Он спит.

– Замечательно. – Рик перевел взгляд на Уолтера. – Нам надо поговорить.

Вообще-то, Дэрил готовился к чему угодно, даже к тому, что тот сейчас встанет и шарахнет молнией. Но Уолтер спокойно поднялся и вышел из камеры.

– Мы побеседуем здесь или отойдем подальше?

Дэрил начал было поднимать арбалет, но Рик остановил его, сжав предплечье.

– Не вижу смысла.

В то, что этот чувак – алхимик, не верилось совершенно. Обычный грязный заключенный. Да и как можно алхимика запихать в тюрьму? Или он и тут их провел? По крайней мере, Дэрил ни разу не слышал, чтобы алхимиков держали под арестом или давали им срок. Но ведь алхимики – тоже люди, может, и преступления совершают.

– Вы же понимаете, что если бы я желал вам вреда, то уже причинил.

– Поэтому мы пока говорим.

– У вас… – Уолтер вдруг оборвал себя, а потом уставился куда-то Дэрилу за плечо. Не нужно было вращать башкой, чтобы ощутить, что там торчали Ободранная Кожа и София. Получается, этот алхимик…

– Вот оно что, – прошептал Уолтер.

Дерьмо! Алхимик по-прежнему стоял и не дергался, хотя Дэрил готов был, если тот хоть чуть пошевелится, тут же всадить в него стрелу. Авось успеет!

– Вы о чем? – спросил Рик, положив руку на пистолет.

– Кто из вас привязал к себе призраков? Вы?

– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. – Теперь тон Рика стал угрожающим.

– В таком случае вы с ума сошли! – Чертов Уолтер сверлил Рика взглядом, как учитель – ученика-недоумка. – Это опасно и безотве…

– Это мой! – выпалил Дэрил. – Призрак со мной.

– Еще хуже! Два…

– Один. Призрак – один.

– Я привык доверять своим глазам и своему дару. А я вижу мужчину и дев…

– Пристрелю тебя сейчас нахрен!

Черт, если Кэрол услышит…

– Дэрил, успокойся. – Рик снова сжал ему предплечье.

Кажется, до дебила-алхимика что-то дошло, потому что он кивнул и медленно произнес:

– Хорошо. Вы правы, призрак один.

Но продолжал смотреть на Дэрила как на кретина. А посрать!

– Это мой наставник, – пробормотал Дэрил в ответ на немой вопрос Рика. – Он из маскоги. Был при жизни.

Потом, потом, все остальное – потом. Рик, разумеется, понял и ничего больше не спросил, а вот алхимик – нет.

– Любой шаманизм слишком примитивен и не обладает аппаратом, достаточным для адекватного осмысления системы мира. А это основа основ! И кто вам позволил изучать магию у мертвого? Вы вообще представляете, чем это грозит?

– Без тебя как-нибудь разберусь.

– Не разберетесь!

Сейчас, когда Уолтер, похоже, действительно взвился, в его речи прорезался странный акцент. Дэрил такого точно никогда раньше не слышал.

– Думаю, мы все же разберемся сами, – снова вступил Рик. – Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не узнаем, почему на вас роба заключенного.

Уолтер будто не поверил, что его, такого умного, прервали:

– Это безответственно!

– Я уже слышал. Мы благодарны за Хершеля, но причин доверять вам у нас нет.

Сзади раздался какой-то шорох, и Дэрил развернулся.

– Хершель! – Кэрол выглянула из камеры. – Хершель очнулся.

Бэт бросилась к кровати отца, Гленн, Лори и Карл приблизились к решетке.

– Прошу прощения. – В голосе Уолтера все еще слышалось возмущение – вот индюк! – Я должен проверить пациента.

Он вошел внутрь, Рик встал возле, а Дэрилу осталось только торчать в двери, потому что чертовы камеры были не рассчитаны на такую толпень.

Хершель шарил полуслепым взглядом по собравшимся вокруг людям.

– Ты как? – Рик склонился к старику.

– Хх-рошо, – едва слышно выдохнул тот. – Больно.

– Это нормально, – резко сказал Уолтер. – Я приглушил боль, но нужны анальгетики.

Хершель повернул голову и уставился на алхимика:

– Рик!

– Что такое?

Лицо Хершеля вдруг исказилось, а сам он будто сжался:

– Немца – убей!


	12. Веве

– Я так рад, что вы согласились мне помочь! – просиял Милтон, и Андреа осталось только улыбнуться в ответ. На самом деле она совсем не стремилась ассистировать Милтону в его экспериментах, но ее попросил Филипп.

– Тебе надо самой все увидеть, – сказал он. – Понять.

Андреа решила считать это передышкой, разрешением самой себе еще какое-то время не метаться в панике, не зная, что предпринять. А может, удастся разговорить Милтона и что-то у него выпытать?

Милтон привел Андреа в незнакомый дом, в незнакомую комнату, и теперь они стояли перед кроватью, на которой лежал старик.

– Познакомьтесь, Андреа. Это мистер Майкл Колман, мой хороший знакомый. Майкл, это мисс Андреа Харрисон. Помнишь, я про нее рассказывал?

Старик едва заметно кивнул.

Милтон негромко прокашлялся:

– У Майкла рак, последняя стадия. Я ничем не могу помочь. Признаться, и алхимик гораздо сильнее меня не смог бы. Так что Майкл…

– Понимаю, – шепнула Андреа.

Милтон быстро кивнул. Он, похоже, сильно переживал на старика на кровати.

– Майкл… Мистер Колман согласился помочь мне. За это я ему чрезвычайно благодарен.

И все же – в чем эксперимент?

– Присаживайтесь. – Милтон неловко махнул рукой. – Я сейчас все объясню.

Андреа огляделась и устроилась в кресле неподалеку от кровати.

– Дело в том… – Милтон снова прокашлялся и нервно потер руки. – Прошу прощения. Дело в том, что я изучаю кусачих. Моя цель – понять, остается ли в них хоть что-нибудь от людей, которыми они были.

Тут же вспомнились Эми и Шейн, и Андреа подалась вперед, уперев локти в колени:

– Нет, Милтон.

Тот на миг растерялся:

– Вы имеете в виду…

– Ничего в них не остается. – Она на всякий случай понизила голос, хотя мистер Колман то ли заснул, то ли забылся. – Я их видела. Я видела, как они оборачиваются! – На этих словах горло сжалось так сильно, что Андреа едва сглотнула.

– Но вы не можете сказать точно! Вы не проводили тесты. – Милтон поправил очки. – То, что они бросаются на живых, не опровергает наличие остаточных воспоминаний.

– Но и не подтверждает.

– Поэтому мы здесь! – Голос Милтона снова стал уверенным. – Мы с Май… мистером Колманом последние недели тренировались, закрепляли рефлексы. Вот. – Милтон взял со стола и протянул Андреа фотокарточки. – Это родные мистера Колмана.

Высокая худая женщина в темном платье – Андреа показалось, что она ее видела, девушка лет двадцати, молодой человек постарше.

– Семья мистера Колмана из Вудбери. Бетти, его жена – вы могли встретить ее на улице. Эмили и Майкл Младший, к сожалению, погибли.

Андреа снова посмотрела на старика. Потерять детей, самому умирать от жуткой болезни – как же это…

– Со стороны мистера Колмана это было очень смело. Очень… – Милтон покраснел, – благородно. Согласиться участвовать в эксперименте, я имею в виду.

– Значит, он умирает? – еле слышно спросила Андреа.

Милтон кивнул:

– Счет идет уже на минуты. Это самое тяжелое в моей работе – чувствовать, как пациент умирает. Некоторые алхимики даже видят, как отлетает душа. Я – к сожалению или, наоборот, к благу – лишен этого дара.

Милтон статуей замер возле мистера Колмана, Андреа молча сидела в кресле, только медленно и громко тикали часы на каминной полке. Изредка мистер Колман вздрагивал, и Милтон прикасался пальцами к его запястью, а потом выпрямлялся и снова застывал.

– Рассказывают, – заговорил он, наверное, через четверть часа, – что колдуны вуду умеют ловить отлетающие души и запечатывать их в сосуды.

– Звучит ужасно, – пробормотала Андреа.

Милтон обернулся и послал ей смущенный взгляд:

– Та женщина, с которой вы путешествовали. Мишонн, да? Тут многие уверены, что она практикует вуду.

– Глупости! – Андреа помотала головой и добавила уже спокойно: – Извините, но мне надоело твердить, что Мишонн никакого отношения к вуду не имеет. Я ее хорошо знаю.

– Я тоже сомневаюсь, что она колдунья. Но те два кусачих на цепи меня удивили. Похоже на проклятье.

Андреа стало не по себе:

– Разве алхимики не могут определить, есть проклятье или нет?

– Обычно это так. Но с кусачими все слишком сложно и непонятно. Вы ведь использовали тех двух мертвецов как своего рода маскировку?

Андреа кивнула, не видя смысла в том, чтобы это отрицать.

– Вероятно, дело в запахе, – продолжал Милтон. – Похоже, по нему ориентируются кусачие. Видят они не очень хорошо.

– Никакого вуду, – заметила Андреа.

– Пожалуй.

Плохо, что Мишонн до сих пор подозревают не пойми в чем. Хотя ясно, как божий день, что будь она колдуньей, то уже как-то выдала себя.

– Началось, – вдруг сказал Милтон. – Поможете мне?

Андреа тут же встала с кресла и подошла. Мистер Колман мелко дрожал, не открывая глаз. Потом дрожь стала крупнее, он заметался по кровати.

– Сейчас прекратится. – Милтон резко вздохнул, на миг зажмурился и произнес: – Видите ремни? Пристегните его руки, а я пока зафиксирую грудную клетку.

Мистер Колман действительно затих, и они быстро прикрутили его к кровати.

– Что теперь? – спросила Андреа.

– Ждем. – Милтон поглядел на часы. – Это всегда происходит по-разному. Если в случае укуса еще можно вывести закономерность, то когда умирают иной смертью, сложно вычленить факторы, влияющие на скорость процесса… Простите. – Он снял очки и потер глаза. – Я выражаюсь слишком наукообразно, да? Я…

– Все хорошо. – Андреа слабо улыбнулась. – Мистер Колман ведь был вашим другом. Вы переживаете.

– Да. Очень переживаю. – Милтон снова надел очки. – В общем, время колеблется от нескольких минут до нескольких часов. Так что мы будем ждать.

Андреа опять опустилась в кресло, а Милтон пристроился возле на стуле.

– Можно спросить вас кое о чем? – не выдержала она.

– Конечно.

– Вы знали Губернатора до всего этого?

– Мистера Филиппа Блейка? – Лицо Милтона слегка просветлело. – Немного. Мы оба пришли из Ньюнана и добрались до Вудбери живыми только благодаря ему. Знаете, такие испытания ломают большинство людей. Я говорю это не в укор, кусачие – не то, к чему можно быстро приспособиться. Но некоторые, наоборот, открывают в себе новые силы. Филипп – как раз из таких. До всего этого он был… просто был. Обычный человек, в чем-то счастливый, в чем-то несчастный.

– Он рассказал мне про жену.

– Да, сначала жена, потом кусачие, а затем, будто мало, еще и Пенни. – Милтон с силой сжал губы. – Бедное дитя.

В памяти всплыла София, и Андреа быстро кивнула.

– Но Филипп держится. Даже, наоборот, стал сильнее. Знаете легенду о фениксе? Это прекрасная золотисто-красная птица. Она живет пятьсот лет, а потом сжигает саму себя. И из этого пламени рождается новый феникс. Филипп такой же. Потерял все, но сумел возродиться. Вы… Простите, это не мое дело, но мне кажется, вы ему нравитесь.

Андреа откинулась на спинку кресла.

– Он мне тоже нравится, – не стала скрывать она. – Но то, что происходит в Вудбери, не очень.

– О! – Милтон опустил глаза. – Я ничего не смыслю в управлении. Так что предпочитаю не лезть в эти дела.

Андреа этому почти не удивилась. Но попытаться стоило. Она перевела взгляд на мистера Колмана:

– Милтон!

Тот тут же вскочил на ноги:

– Началось.

Андреа тоже встала и приблизилась.

Тело на кровати задергалось, потом выгнулось. Мистер Колман… нет, то, что раньше было мистером Колманом, открыло глаза и оскалилось. Приподнялось, попытавшись дотянуться до склонившегося к нему Милтона, разочаровано взвыло и клацнуло зубами.

– Мистер Колман! – позвал тот. – Майкл! Вы меня слышите?

Ходячий рванулся на звук голоса, но ремни держали крепко.

– Милтон, он в вас…

Тот снова взял в руки фотокарточку:

– Это ваша… Черт!

– Осторожнее!

Ходячий смотрел прямо на Андреа, а она видела другие мертвые глаза – глаза Эми. Такие же страшные, красные от полопавшихся сосудов, с неестественно голубой радужкой.

– Милтон, он вас не понимает!

– Секундочку! Я еще не все проверил! Мне надо… Проклятье, нужно было как-то зафиксировать ему голову!

Андреа одной рукой ухватила ходячего за шею, а другой надавила на лоб. Это всего лишь мертвое тело… Обычная кожа, просто прохладная, как и должна быть у трупа.

– Еще секундочку! – Милтон нагнулся к самому лицу ходячего, и Андреа стало страшно.

– Что там?

– Симптом кошачьего глаза. Если сдавить глазное яблоко у мертвого, то зрачок сужается, а у живых…

– Убирайте руки. Я его отпускаю.

Милтон тут же отступил. Андреа отпустила голову ходячего и вынула нож:

– Надеюсь, теперь можно его убить?

Милтон неуверенно кивнул, и Андреа с силой загнала лезвие в висок мертвецу.

– Это бесполезно, понимаете? – вздохнула она. Но, кажется, Милтон не услышал.

– У нас еще слишком мало данных, – упрямо повторил он.

Пусть делает, что хочет. Андреа отвернулась и провела ладонью по лбу.

– Кто-то должен сообщить миссис Колман…

– Я сам сообщу.

Андреа посмотрела через плечо: Милтон снова склонился над трупом и рассматривал его так внимательно, словно надеялся что-то найти. Наверное, что-то такое, что – он верил – они упустили.

– Мне нужно прогуляться.

Милтон ее не остановил.

* * *

Что же ей теперь делать? Андреа сидела на скамейке возле крохотной клумбы и смотрела на засохшие цветы. Те мелко подрагивали на холодном ветру – словно кивали и соглашались с каждой ее мыслью.

Пора смириться с тем, что Андреа Харрисон застряла в Вудбери. Какие в этом плюсы? Может, тот, что скоро зима, а тут укрытие? Здесь тепло, есть еда и крыша над головой. Проклятье, Мишонн как в воду глядела, когда заговорила о женском клубе! Все же придется познакомиться с местными гусынями поближе, как бы не хотелось этого делать.

А что Мишонн? За себя Андреа не переживала. Ладно, почти не переживала – она все еще не понимала, что ждать от Мерла. Но Мишонн! Придется быть осторожными даже не вдвойне, а втройне. Чем дальше, тем больше Андреа осознавала, что Филипп не собирается выпускать Мишонн. Но та не может сидеть в сарае у Мартинеса вечно! Что тогда? А если ее выгонят? Но из Вудбери не уходят, по крайней мере, если верить Оскару. Или можно как-то повлиять на Филиппа, заставить его передумать?

Проклятье… Еще один момент, очень важный момент. Если Андреа останется, то ее отношения с Филиппом закономерно перетекут в следующую стадию. Нет, она не возражала, наоборот! Она, черт побери, этого хотела! Только… Как сказал тогда Мерл? Ради чего все это? Ради самой себя? Ради Мишонн? Ради того, чтобы обустроиться тут получше? Проклятье, она запуталась! Почему все стало так сложно? Почему нет просто Андреа Харрисон и Филиппа Блейка? И пусть остальной мир летит к чертям?

_Я просто хочу, чтобы этот мужчина занялся со мной любовью. Все!_

– Андреа? – позвали ее.

– Рован?

Та помялась немного и уселась рядом:

– Что-то случилось?

– Мистер Колман умер.

– Боже… – Неуверенная улыбка на лице Рован сменилась самым настоящим горем. – Бедная Бетти!

– Милтон обещал сам ей рассказать.

– Конечно. – Рован нервно выдохнула.

– Я тут подумала… – Андреа облизнула губы и осторожно продолжила. – Я хотела извиниться.

– За что?

– Ты так заботишься обо мне, беспокоишься. Все время приглашаешь в клуб. А я… я такая эгоистка!

– О, нет! Совсем нет! – Рован опять улыбалась, почти испуганно, а на ее щеках вспыхнули красные пятна. Кажется, Андреа первый раз видела женщину, которой так не шел румянец.

– Я хотела тебя поблагодарить. – Она придвинулась чуть ближе, и Рован замерла. – Попросить прощения. Перед тобой и твоим клубом.

Та резко выдохнула – Андреа показалось, что с облегчением.

– Ох, это пус…

– Если можно, я хотела бы прийти на следующую встречу.

– Конечно, можно! – Рован запнулась, но почти сразу добавила: – Думаю, что можно.

Андреа обещала Мишонн попробовать – вот и попробует. В конце концов, не первый раз придется улыбаться и слушать чепуху. Раньше она справлялась – справится и сейчас.

– Я буду ждать, – улыбнулась Андреа.

– Только не приходи в брюках, ладно?

– Как скажешь. Надену то голубое платье. Оно такое красивое!

– Да, оно тебе идет. – Рован принялась буравить взглядом скамейку.

– Что-то не так?

Та помотала головой:

– Нет-нет! Знаешь… то платье выбрал сам Губернатор.

Андреа не нашлась, что ответить. Рован теперь смотрела на собственные колени, а пятна на ее щеках стали еще ярче.

– Я… я раза три бывала в Атланте. Еще мы с Питом заезжали в Ньюнан. Я такая… провинциальная девочка. Не то, что ты. Не разбираюсь в моде и…

– Я могу подсказать, если хочешь.

Рован передернула плечами:

– Спасибо. Ты такая добрая. И… ты такая красивая! Поэтому он… – Она резко втянула в себя воздух. – Прости! Мне еще надо кучу всего доделать!

Рован вскочила и быстро пошла, почти побежала прочь. Что с ней такое? Но думать еще и о Рован Андреа просто не могла – слишком много всего! К черту! Вот просто – к черту!

* * *

– Ты была права, – призналась Андреа. – Кое в чем права. Мы влипли.

Мишонн только кивнула и накрыла ее руки своими:

– Как здорово?

Андреа бросила взгляд на приглядывающего за ними Пабло. Хотя тот не приглядывал – сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и забросив ноги на табурет, и, кажется, дремал. А где же Мария?

– Я не могу рассказать подробно. – Андреа все равно понизила голос. – Правда не могу. Не хочу втравливать в это еще и тебя. Но нам придется тут остаться. По крайней мере, на ближайшие пару месяцев. Ты… Мартинес что-нибудь говорил о том, что будет с тобой?

Мишонн покачала головой.

– Он сказал, у них… – Она поморщилась, – есть пара идей. Обещал, что вмешается, если будет совсем все плохо. Но свои люди для него важнее. Так что Мартинес не лжет, конечно, но если что, защищать будет в первую очередь их.

– Это понятно, – вздохнула Андреа. – И я обещаю, клянусь, что постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах.

– Но?

Проклятье, Мишонн словно видела ее насквозь! Андреа ненадолго опустила глаза, улыбнулась и посмотрела прямо на подругу:

– Какое-то время я не могу рисковать и приходить сюда. Не думаю, что за мной следят. Я даже почти уверена, что не следят. Но все равно рисковать не буду.

– Тебе нужно, чтобы поверили, что ты полностью лояльна.

– Да! – Боже, какое счастье, что Мишонн поняла! – Я, как ты посоветовала, стану ходить на встречи чертового женского клуба. Попытаюсь понять, что тут за люди. Есть… Тут ходит пара не очень хороших слухов. Про них я тоже хочу все выяснить.

– Только будь осторожна.

– Я…

Мишонн взяла ее за плечи – неожиданно крепко, почти больно.

– Андреа, это не игрушки. Обещай, что не полезешь на рожон.

– Обещаю. Мишонн, мы выберемся. Правда, выберемся! – Как в детстве, в носу защекотало, и Андреа мотнула головой: – Даже если я не буду приходить, это не значит, что я о тебе забыла. Пожалуйста, мне сейчас очень важно, чтобы ты мне верила. Проклятье, что бы я ни вытворила, верь мне!

Мишонн посмотрела так пронизывающе, что Андреа стало не по себе.

– Ты станешь его женщиной? – прямо спросила она.

А ведь Андреа думала, что разучилась смущаться давным-давно!

– Он тебе нравится, – констатировала Мишонн.

– Да. Но это ничего не значит. В смысле, если кое-какие вещи подтвердятся, это ничего не будет значить.

Мишонн замолчала, и теперь к смущению прибавился откровенный страх. Непроизнесенное слово, почти осязаемое, повисло в воздухе. Ну же, скажи, что я веду себя, как проститутка…

– Будь осторожна, – повторила Мишонн. – У тебя есть, чем предохраняться?

Андреа помотала головой:

– Я могу считать дни. И прерванный акт…

– Это все ненадежно. – Мишонн внимательно посмотрела в сторону дремлющего Пабло и нагнулась к самому лицу Андреа. – Есть один вариант. Но все не так просто.

– Я слушаю, – шепнула та.

– Понимаешь, это наш вариант, для наших женщин. Не знаю, сработает ли он на белой. Однако попробовать можно. – Мишонн немного помедлила, но все же продолжила: – Есть одна богиня. Наша богиня.

– Ваша – это чья?

– Вуду, – выдохнула Мишонн.

– Так, получается… – Внутренности словно скрутило. Неужели все это время Мишонн лгала?! Нет, она же не могла…

– Нет-нет, я не жрица. Клянусь тебе! Я не врала. Веришь?

– Верю. – Мысли в голове все еще походили на огромный клубок. Надо выслушать Мишонн. Обязательно выслушать. Она не стала бы лгать!

– Моя мать кое-что в этом смыслила. Совсем немного. И научила меня. Почти все наши девчонки знают такие хитрости – они всегда помогали, когда ваши мужчины пытались нас изнасиловать.

– Прости.

Мишонн неопределенно взмахнула рукой:

– Сейчас неважно. Эрзули – так ее зовут – жена Папы Легбы. Она богиня любви и красоты, покровительница и защитница женщин. Если просить, так ее. Запомни – у нее есть две ипостаси. И тебе нужна Эрзули Фреда.

Мишонн снова покосилась на Пабло, потом нагнулась, подняла палку и принялась рисовать ею что-то прямо на земляном полу сарая.

– Рисунок сложный, но тебе придется его запомнить.

– Что это?

– Веве. Фигура призыва, маячок для лоа. Так Эрзули Фреда услышит и придет к тебе.

Во рту пересохло, и Андреа с трудом сглотнула:

– Она придет. И что тогда?

– Эрзули Фреда любит подношения. Драгоценности, сладости, духи, цветы, ликеры – не знаю, что из этого ты найдешь. И если она их примет, ты попросишь.

– И дальше?

– Как повезет. Я действительно не знаю, согласится ли она помочь белой.

– А вторая? Ты сказала, есть еще вторая.

Мишонн немного помедлила:

– Есть еще Эрзули Дантор. Защитница, чья спина иссечена шрамами от плети. Лучше тебе не встречаться с ней, Андреа. Она любит свиные кровь и мясо и ром. Может выпить из мужчины все силы, и он умрет. А тебя она способна просто убить.

Андреа вздрогнула.

– Запомнила? – Мишонн закончила рисунок.

Андреа поглядела на переплетение линий в пыли. Боже, да такое запомнить просто невозможно! Но она все смотрела и смотрела, старалась словно впитать рисунок в себя.

– Запомнила. Спасибо.

Мишонн тут же принялась стирать рисунок носком ботинка:

– Не за что. Надеюсь, это хоть чуть-чуть поможет.

Пабло заворочался на стуле, и они, не сговариваясь, посмотрели в его сторону. Нет, не проснулся.

– Иди, Андреа. Я буду за тебя молиться.

– Кому? – Она невольно улыбнулся.

– Тому, кто отзовется, – серьезно ответила Мишонн.

«Я вернусь», хотела сказать Андреа, но промолчала, потому что Мишонн и так это знала. Достаточно кивка напоследок.

В этот раз она добралась до дома сама, уже привычно влезла через окно. Комната тонула в ранних осенних сумерках, но что-то было не так. Андреа положила руку на рукоять ножа и внимательно огляделась. Вот оно! На прикроватной тумбочке лежала связка свечей. Андреа приблизилась, прикоснулась к показавшемуся неприятно липким воску. Белая, красная, зеленая, голубая, черная…

Мария? Только она могла принести эти свечи. Но как? Андреа соврала старушкам, что ляжет спать, заперла дверь. Сюда бы никто не вошел! Неужели Мария забралась, как и сама Андреа, в окно? Вот ведь дрянь! Когда они в следующий раз встретятся… И что? Не закатывать же скандал. Лучше проверить, все ли на месте. Разумеется, никто ничего не тронул. Андреа мысленно выругалась и спрятала свечи в ящик тумбочки, хотя стоило, пожалуй, их выкинуть.

Проклятье! Андреа тяжело опустилась на кровать. Драгоценности, сладости, духи, конфеты, ликеры… Где их взять? Она спрятала лицо в ладонях. Как сказала Мария? Когда действительно нужно, находится все. А дальше… дальше оставалось только молиться.

* * *

Флакончик духов – едва-едва на донышке, но пахли они тяжело и сладко. Бутылка с остатками ликера. И духами, и ликером Андреа была обязана старушкам. Слава богу, те не спросили, зачем все это понадобилось. Вместо драгоценностей – тонкая золотая цепочка. Андреа сняла ее с шеи и положила рядом с другими подношениями.

Темно и тихо. За окном, задернутым плотными шторами, ни звука. Андреа медленно выдохнула и зажгла крохотную свечку, стоявшую на блюдце прямо на полу. Небольшой лужицы оранжевого света должно было хватить, чтобы нарисовать веве.

Пора начинать. Андреа сжала в руках стащенный из камина уголек и провела первую линию. Узор действительно намертво впечатался в память. Вторая линия, третья, изгиб, еще один… Готово. Дыхание на миг перехватило. Она отложила уголь, уселась на колени, не отрывая взгляда от черневшего на полу веве.

– Послушай…

Только пустая темная комната, только слабый огонек свечи.

– Если ты меня слышишь… Я знаю, ты не любишь белых, Мишонн мне сказала. Но я прошу тебя, потому что мне больше некого просить. – Андреа тяжело сглотнула. – В конце концов, ты тоже женщина, ты должна меня понять. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, какую цену просишь. У меня и нет ничего… Извини…

По-прежнему тишина. Такая, что в ушах звенело. Как же это не походило на привычные с детства молитвы, когда знаешь, что говорить и о чем просить!

– Я не самый лучший человек в этом мире. Всегда считала других женщин дурами и стервами. А они, наверное, считали дурой и стервой меня. Но Эми… свою сестру я любила. Хотела ее защитить. А Эми умерла. – Андреа яростно потерла глаза запястьем. – И… потом я встретила Мишонн. Она из твоих дочерей, она черная.

Зачем она все это говорит? В эту пустоту, тишину?

– Это правда, что я ничего не знаю про Мишонн. Но она меня спасла, мы помогали друг другу. Все остальное неважно. Теперь мой черед ее спасать. И это то, что я могу тебе обещать. То, что у меня есть. Я клянусь… слышишь?.. клянусь, что сделаю все, чтобы ее спасти. Если тут кто-то посмеет причинить ей вред, если кто-то подумает о том, чтобы убить Мишонн, я ее спасу. Эй? Ты меня слышишь?

Как же тихо… Проклятье-проклятье-проклятье… Андреа сама не понимала, почему плачет, почему по лицу текут слезы, а внутри так больно. Она же…

– Слышишь? Я отдам тебе все, что у меня есть. Слышишь?!

Я знаю, что несчастна, и жалка, и нища, и слепа, и нага…

Тяжелая рука опустилась ей на плечо и сжала так, что Андреа едва не закричала. Стало страшно, дико страшно, так что каждый волосок на теле встал дыбом. Она заставила себя повернуть шею: едва-едва, но на это движение ушли годы. Женская рука – узкая, словно эбеновая, с длинными пальцами. Они впивались в плоть, и Андреа казалось, что сейчас сорвут мясо с костей. Не было сил кричать, только едва слышно хрипеть и молить: пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…

Что-то ударило в спину, и Андреа уткнулась лицом в колени. Рука пропала, но плечо все еще жгло там, где в него впивались пальцы. Минуты текли, а когда Андреа отважилась поднять голову, веве на полу исчезло, будто его и не рисовали. Пропали духи, ликер, цепочка. Только догорала, постепенно слабея, свеча.

Договор заключен, Андреа чувствовала это. Кто бы – какая из двух Эрзули – ни приходила, договор заключен. И теперь жизни Андреа и Мишонн связаны.

– Я ее спасу, – пообещала Андреа темноте. – В этот раз я спасу свою сестру.

Тьма вокруг ждала исполнения клятвы.

* * *

Андреа чувствовала себя спокойной и уверенной, она улыбалась, смеялась над шутками Филиппа. Кажется, весь страх, все переживания ушли со вчерашней ночью, оставив только блаженную пустоту. И Андреа наслаждалась каждой ее секундой.

– …и после этого мы с братом больше никогда не лазили по старым домам, – закончил Филипп, и Андреа прыснула.

– Рада, что вы ничего себе не переломали.

– А как я рад! – Он поднял бокал с красным вином. – Если б отец узнал о наших приключениях, то отлупил так, что мы бы неделю сидеть не смогли.

Андреа взяла свой бокал и откинулась на спинку стула.

– Ты его не любил. – Она посерьезнела. – Своего отца, я имею в виду.

Филипп пожал плечами:

– Родителей не выбирают. Так что везет не всем. Ты?

– О, с папой мне повезло.

– Папина дочка?

– Мы обе были папиными дочками: и я, и Эми.

– Завидую. – Филипп широко улыбнулся.

Ужин походил на прежние ужины: отличный бифштекс, свежая зелень, выдержанное вино… Фарфор, хрусталь, свечи. Яркие, не такие, как вчерашний огарок.

– Тебе идет этот наряд.

Андреа повела плечами – к новому платью, черному, она никак не могла привыкнуть, хотя сидело оно лучше, чем голубое. Почти по фигуре.

– Кажется, я все же одичала. – Андреа опять заулыбалась.

– Ничего, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. А ты достойна самого лучшего.

Андреа отпила вина, накрутила на палец локон, «случайно» выбившийся из высокой прически:

– Да. Самого-самого лучшего.

– Золота и серебра, и слоновой кости, и обезьян, и павлинов.

Теперь Андреа рассмеялась:

– Думаю, мы все же обойдемся без обезьян. Значит, ты – Соломон, а я – царица Савская? Верно то, что я слышала в земле своей о делах твоих и о мудрости твоей. Блаженны люди твои и блаженны сии слуги твои, которые всегда предстоят пред тобою и слышат мудрость твою.

– Ты все-таки это признала! – Филипп подался вперед. – Обожаю умных женщин!

– А я не могу устоять перед умными мужчинами.

Филипп оперся о стол обеими ладонями, медленно встал, подошел к Андреа и протянул руку. Пальцы скользнули по ее шее, поднялись к затылку. Легко сжали мочку уха. Андреа откинула голову и закрыла глаза. Почти сразу же к ее губам прижались губы.

Андреа впустила чужой язык, ответила. Когда руки Филиппа нежно взяли ее за плечи и потянули вверх, поднялась.

– Андреа… Андреа, ты…

Пальцы Филиппа запутались в ее волосах, и Андреа помогла, безжалостно разрушив прическу, которую сама же сооружала целый час. Шпильки посыпались на пол, что-то тоненько звякнуло – кажется, одна угодила прямо в бокал.

Губы исчезли со рта, дав наконец-то втянуть воздух, и прижались к шее в том месте, где она переходила в плечо. Андреа нащупала пуговицы на пиджаке Филиппа, расстегнула, потянула плотную ткань прочь.

Филипп отпустил ее на миг – только для того, чтобы выпутаться из пиджака, а потом вдруг подхватил на руки, и от неожиданности закружилась голова. Хорошо-хорошо, как же ей хорошо… А ведь Андреа выпила совсем чуть-чуть!

– Знаешь, по одним легендам Соломон и царица Савская поженились, – шепнули ей на ухо.

– А по другим?

Филипп ухмыльнулся:

– А по другим вступили в греховную связь.

– Очень греховную?

– Чрезвычайно.

Андреа обхватила его голову руками и притянула для поцелуя:

– Я совсем не против погрешить, мой Соломон.

В спальне было темнее и холоднее, чем гостиной. Впрочем, они быстро согрелись – простой, но такой действенный способ!

Филипп не спешил, однако Андреа даже в густых сумерках различала, как тяжело он дышит, как подрагивают руки, как выступает пот на лбу и висках. Он приподнимался на локтях, стараясь не вдавливать ее всем весом в кровать, хотя Андреа совсем не возражала.

– У этого платья чертовски неудобная молния! – выдохнул Филипп ей в ухо.

– Удобная. Подожди немного.

Они перекатились, и теперь Андреа оказалась сверху, уселась, обхватив ногами его бедра, почувствовала, как прижимается к лону член. Ощущение такое пронзительное, что на мгновение она закрыла глаза.

Андреа завела руку назад, ухватила язычок уже наполовину расстегнутой молнии и легко потянула вниз. Филипп не терял времени даром: его руки скользнули под юбку, погладили бедра Андреа там, где заканчивались чулки, а потом принялись отстегивать: сначала один чулок, потом другой.

– Ты ловкий, – не удержалась Андреа. – Много практиковался?

– Все ради тебя, моя царица.

Расхохотавшаяся Андреа снова оказалась на спине. Платье сползло с плеч, потом еще ниже – до талии. Филипп высвободил одну грудь из чашечки лифчика.

– О, прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, ты прекрасна!.. Как же дальше?.. Как лента алая губы твои, и уста твои любезны; как половинки гранатового яблока — ланиты твои под кудрями твоими. Шея твоя — как столп Давидов…

Филипп наклонился и взял ее сосок в рот. Андреа выгнулась и часто-часто задышала. Господи! Горячие влажные прикосновения языка сводили ее с ума, заставляли твердеть и тот сосок, который еще не получил ласки. Другая рука Филиппа скользнула между ногами, пальцы вжались в ее тело сквозь ткань трусиков, и Андреа глухо застонала.

– …Два сосца твои — как двойни молодой серны, пасущиеся между лилиями…

Андреа рванула на нем рубашку.

– Ах-ха!.. Ты заставляешь меня сбиваться!

– Я и хочу, чтобы ты сбился!

Она провела ногтями по его голым плечам и в восторге ощутила крупную дрожь.

Андреа снова оказалась на Филиппе верхом, положила ладони на его грудь. Прекрасно… Восхитительно… Какая широкая и крепкая! Теперь очередь Андреа! Она нагнулась и прикусила небольшой бледный сосок.

– Ох! Ты жестока! О, как… любезны ласки твои, сестра моя… невеста! о, как много ласки твои лучше вина… и благовоние мастей твоих… лучше всех ароматов!

– Ты все еще не сбился. – Андреа с нехорошей ухмылкой взялась на ремень его брюк.

– Почти!

– Почти не считается!

Пряжка поддалась, теперь молния.

Андреа склонилась снова, языком вычерчивая дорожку от груди к крепкому животу. Господи, да это не сравнится с мягким, постепенно намечающимся животиком Кларка! Одни мускулы – она чувствовала, как они перекатываются, сокращаются.

– Боже! Царица моя… ты ведьма!

– Не помню такой строчки в Песне Песней! – Андреа сжала его пах.

– Проклятье!

– И что это значит? – Андреа сползла ниже, устроилась между ногами Филиппа и провела пальцами под все еще скрытому брюками члену. – Продолжать? Или не стоит?

– Все же ведьма. Иди сюда!

Филипп притянул ее к себе. Снова поцеловал – впился – в губы и потянул платье с бедер, потом отстранился и наконец-то стащил его полностью.

– Я говорил, что у тебя потрясающие ноги? Кажется… там было что-то про столпы.

– Мои ноги – столпы?

– Очень изящные.

Словно в подтверждение он подхватил ее правую ногу под колено и упер себе в плечо. А потом изматывающе медленно стал снимать чулок.

– Боже…

– Ты мурлычешь, моя царица?

Андреа рассмеялась:

– Я снова царица?

– Ты бесстыжая кошка.

Филипп снял чулок и прижался губами к местечку под коленом. Андреа охнула. Похоже, Филиппу удалось взять себя в руки и немного успокоить дыхание.

– Теперь проверим, так же чувствительная твоя другая ножка.

– Ты негодяй!

Андреа снова выгнулась. А потом выгнулась еще сильнее и застонала, когда он наконец-то снял с нее трусики вместе с поясом для чулок. Сильные пальцы прикасались уже к коже, изучали ее, проникали в каждую складку ее тела. И теперь это у Андреа сбивалось дыхание, это она не могла ничего сказать и вспомнить.

– Сейчас… – Филипп поцеловал ее другую грудь, отбросил лифчик, отпрянул ненадолго, избавляясь от брюк. – Сейчас, моя прекрасная царица.

Андреа обвила его бедра ногами. Наконец-то! Она словно умирала и возрождалась от каждого толчка, сходила с ума, ощущая, как двигается его член в ее теле. Благословен будь тот, кто придумал такую восхитительную штуку, как секс!

– Сильнее! – Она впилась ногтями в плечи Филиппа.

– Кошка! – горячо выдохнул он ей в ухо.

Хочу-хочу-хочу… Хочу сгореть, как феникс, и восстать из пепла!

Филипп замер, Андреа почувствовала, как закаменели его мускулы, сама сжала глубоко внутри собственного тела его член. Вот оно! Сейчас! Высшая точка, на которую они взмыли вместе. Еще мгновение… Филипп успел выйти из нее за секунду до того, как они словно рухнули с обрыва. Уперся мокрым лбом ей в плечо, дыша так, будто за ним гнались все демоны преисподней.

Андреа закрыла ставшие неожиданно тяжелыми веки. Лениво провела рукой по животу, то ли размазывая, то ли стирая сперму. Хорошо… Как же ей хорошо… Все растаяло: страхи, сомнения, боль, грусть…

Филипп легко-легко целовал ей шею. Сил Андреа хватало только на то, чтобы улыбаться сквозь накатывающий сон.

– Я люблю тебя, Андреа Харрисон, – шепнула голосом Филиппа темнота под веками.

– Я люблю тебя, Филипп Блейк.

Я люблю тебя, мой Соломон. Все остальное сейчас неважно.


	13. Печати

В первое мгновение Рик не поверил своим ушам. Бред! Хершелю почудилось. Он просто еще не пришел в себя! А потом Рик перевел взгляд на Уолтера, и сомнения тут же развеялись. Рука с пистолетом поднялась сама, и дуло уперлось немцу в лоб. Тот медленно поднял руки:

– Мы можем поговорить?

О чем, черт подери?

– Повторю еще раз. Если бы я желал вам вреда, то уже причинил.

Нельзя слушать! Нельзя верить! Хватит, сегодня Рик уже один раз попытался договориться. И это не простой человек, это алхимик!

– Я не использую против вас свой дар, ваш человек с призраком подтвердит.

Дэрил, тоже наставивший на Уолтера арбалет, немного неуверенно кивнул:

– Вроде не брешет.

– Рик! – позвал Хершель. Он откинулся на подушку, но по-прежнему не спускал с Уолтера глаз. – Этот… этот…

– Хершель, успокойся. Все хорошо. Это он вытащил тебя с того света.

Но, кажется, тот не слышал:

– Я узнал, Рик! Я их проклятый акцент всегда узнаю! Убей его!

Хершеля почти заколотило. Черт!

– Вставай, – приказал Рик Уолтеру. – Медленно. И так же медленно выходи из камеры. Если только попробуешь…

– Я – цивилизованный человек! – с таким возмущением произнес Уолтер, что Рик на миг даже растерялся. – Я никогда не позволю себе угрожать женщинам и детям!

– Все вы так говорите, – буркнул Дэрил. – Давай, шевелись.

Надо отвести этого немца-алхимика подальше от людей. Насколько он опасен? Зачем помог? Откуда вообще взялся?

– Может, на двор его? – предложил Дэрил, и Рик согласился.

Что же нужно этому Уолтеру? Если он алхимик, почему все еще здесь? Почему защищал Акселя? Почему, черт побери, не нападает? Он же немец, они же враги! Хотя если Уолтер хотел заболтать их, чтобы решиться его убить стало сложнее, своего он добился. Но! Еще одно но – то, как он себя вел. Уолтер не походил на человека, пытавшегося втереться в доверие. Скорее наоборот, его слова, его неприкрытое высокомерие только отталкивали. Что он такое?

В памяти всплыло, что в Эпидавре Дженнер что-то говорил про охоту на умников, однако…

Оказавшись на дворе, Уолтер ненадолго зажмурился, а затем принялся озираться, точь-в-точь как покойный Томас и его приятели.

– Господи…

– Давайте еще раз с самого начала. – Рик по-прежнему держал пистолет у самого лба алхимика. – Кто вы такой?

– Вальтер фон Рохау. Я был подчиненным унтерштурмфюрера Хаарнагеля, главы исследовательского отдела насыпных обитаемых холмов Аненербе.

– Звание?

Уолтер-Вальтер ненадолго поджал губы:

– Оберштурмфюрер.

– Это типа круто? – спросил Дэрил.

– Он точно не рядовой сотрудник.

– Все германские алхимики получают военные звания, – хмуро пояснил Уолтер-Вальтер. – Со времен войны у нас нет, как у вас, гражданских алхимиков. Это нонсенс.

– А что еще за холмы? – поинтересовался Дэрил.

– Мы изучаем… изучали те древние цивилизации, которые обитали в холмах. Их множество в Европе. Те же Полые холмы… – алхимик оборвал себя: – Сейчас это неважно. Несмотря на звание, я исследователь, а не военный! – Он посмотрел почти с возмущением.

– Ага, военный, который не военный. Так мы и поверили, – не удержался Дэрил.

– Как вы здесь оказались?

– Меня временно перевели под начало унтерштурмфюрера Ресслера, главы исследовательского отдела культуры Северной Африки. Возникло несколько вопросов на стыке интересов наших отделов. По его приказу меня и еще нескольких сотрудников отправили на этот континент.

Головоломка сложилась. Дженнер, похоже, говорил именно об этом, о похищении ученых. Значит, это касалось не только простых ученых, но и алхимиков?

– Сколько времени вы тут находитесь?

– Четыре года, – с горечью произнес Уолтер-Вальтер. – Целых четыре года.

– Что это за место?

Теперь алхимик посмотрел на Рика с удивлением:

– Вы не знаете? Как же вы тогда сюда попали?

– По дороге, мужик.

– Дэрил! – Рик помотал головой, предупреждая. – Нам просто повезло. Мы искали укрытие и вышли к этому месту.

– Могу я опустить руки? – Уолтер-Вальтер дождался кивка Рика и тут же немного ссутулился и засунул ладони в карманы. – Если вы искали укрытие, значит, это… Я имею в виду встающих после смерти людей. Оно не только тут?

– Оно всюду.

– И ваших рук дело, – добавил Дэрил.

– Не может быть! – тут же вскинулся тот.

– Может. – Рик смотрел в возмущенное и растерянное лицо Уолтера-Вальтера и понимал, что растерянность искренняя. – Начали вы. Другое дело, что никто не предполагал, чем все закончится.

– Мне нужно подумать. Я считал… – Алхимик выглядел так, будто ему на полном серьезе принялись доказывать, что Земля плоская. – Нет! Мои сограждане, партия, они не могли…

– Мужик, ты с луны свалился? А чего ваши в войну устраивали? Или это не они были, что ли? – не выдержал Дэрил.

Уолтер-Вальтер принялся буравить взглядом асфальт:

– Во время войны была другая ситуация. Имели место… некоторые перегибы на местах, недобросовестность отдельных личностей. Но это не должно пятнать честь фюрера и его нынешних преемников. – Голос алхимика дрогнул. – Сейчас во благо развития и процветания Великого Рейха по отдельным вопросам проводится более сдержанная политика.

– А не шпарить, будто по книжке, ты не можешь?

Тот поднял голову:

– Все наверняка можно объяснить трагической случайностью.

– Тогда выйдите за забор и пообщайтесь сами с трагическими случайностями! – тоже не выдержал Рик.

Алхимик часто-часто заморгал.

– Это плохо, очень плохо, – принялся бормотать он. – Значит, я могу рассчитывать только на себя. Но тогда что…

Уолтер-Вальтер перевел взгляд на тюремный блок.

– Полагаю, – продолжил он уже ровным голосом, – спор о политике мы можем продолжить позднее. Сейчас же я попробую объяснить вам ситуацию, в которой мы все очутились. Правда в том, что вам тут нельзя оставаться.

– У меня на руках старик, которому только что ампутировали ногу, ребенок и беременная жена! – Больше всего Рику хотелось взять алхимика за грудки и как следует встряхнуть. – Мы никуда не уйдем.

– Вы не понимаете!

– Тогда объясните, черт вас возьми!

Какой же высокомерный болван!

Уолтер-Вальтер потер лоб, словно у него внезапно разболелась голова.

– Это непростое место, вы и сами уже поняли. Ваше правительство и ваши алхимики проводили тут эксперименты. В высшей степени неэтичные, даже если принимать во внимание, что в них использовались недостойные члены общества.

Дэрил, кажется, заскрежетал зубами, но алхимик то ли не услышал, то ли не обратил внимания:

– Меня взяли в плен в Африке, привезли сюда и дали выбор: либо помогать, либо самому стать объектом эксперимента. Признаться, я смалодушничал. Я… пожалуй, я обманывал себя мыслью, что сумею сбежать. Не вышло.

Похоже, Уолтер-Вальтер стыдился самого себя, однако упрямо продолжал:

– Я четыре года сотрудничал с вашими алхимиками. Вынужден признать, что некоторые объекты исследований меня как ученого весьма интересовали.

– Однако вы были здесь заключенным?

Алхимик кивнул и показал запястье с вытатуированными цифрами:

– Да. В некоторой степени привилегированным, но заключенным. Пожизненным. – Он обвел взглядом здания, площадку, заборы и лес за ними. – Нас – было еще несколько человек вроде меня – держали на нижних ярусах. Это место гораздо больше, чем кажется. Просто оно растет не ввысь или вширь, а вниз.

– Аксель говорил, обычным заключенным обещали, что уменьшат срок.

Уолтер-Вальтер поморщился:

– Это билет в один конец, герр…

– Рик Граймс. Мой спутник – Дэрил Диксон.

– Им лгали, герр Граймс. Большинство из них были отъявленными негодяями и хоть так принесли пользу родине. Но я не могу одобрить обман даже в отношении таких людей.

– Какая-то странная у тебя мораль, мужик, – заметил Дэрил.

– Не вижу странностей. Этот заключенный, Аксель, жив?

– Единственный из всех, – уточнил Рик. – Решаем, что с ним делать.

– Он безвреден.

– Эй, герр фон как-тебя-там, если ты считаешь, что все вокруг тебя – мусор, чего ты его-то защищал? – не удержался Дэрил.

– Потому что цивилизованный человек не может ничего не предпринимать, если в его присутствии угрожают слабому. Пусть даже этот слабый – недостойный член общества, – убежденно произнес Уолтер-Вальтер, тут же напомнив Рику фанатика, готового на все твердить: «На то воля господня».

– Как вы оказались в столовой? – задал более важный вопрос Рик.

– Мне нужна была еда. Увы, на нижних ярусах с ней сложно.

– Подождите, вы…

– Я был вынужден обмануть Томаса и остальных. Когда здесь начала распространяться эпидемия, на нижних ярусах все погибли. Я – единственный выживший. Я решил выбраться и связаться хоть с кем-то. Поверьте, в тот момент мне стало неважно, что ваши военные и алхимики – враги. Но наверху я застал тот же хаос, что и внизу, и понял, что опоздал. – Уолтер-Вальтер снова с силой сжал губы, резко выдохнул и продолжил: – Я должен объяснить, что кроме официальных лестниц и лифтов тут есть много проходов разной степени секретности. Один из них выводит к продовольственному складу за столовой. Так я там и очутился, а заключенным внушил, что оказался с ними с самого начала.

– Вот почему Томас тебя не пристрелил и не прогнал! – воскликнул Дэрил.

– Крайне примитивный разум, подверженный вспышкам ярости. Внушения – не моя специализация, но тут справился бы даже ученик. Так что я получил доступ к пище и смог все эти месяцы продолжать работать и ждать помощи.

– Над чем вы работали? – Хоть когда-нибудь этот немец доберется до сути?

– Все случилось очень быстро, герр Граймс. Многие вещи не были должным образом запечатаны, и это угроза не только для здешнего места, но и для всей округи. Пока не восстановлен должный уровень безопасности, гражданским нельзя здесь находиться.

– Ты идиот! Будто вон там есть твой должный уровень! – Дэрил ткнул пальцем в сторону леса.

– Вы не понимаете… – снова завел песню Уолтер-Вальтер.

– Хватит! – оборвал его Рик. – Объясните, чего вы так опасаетесь, или мы остаемся. Дэрил правильно сказал – теперь везде слишком опасно.

– Это секретная информация!

– Не для профанов, да? – Дико захотелось ударить этого напыщенного болвана, и Рик едва удерживался, чтобы не сжать руки в кулаки. – Что тут творилось? Некромантия? Или что-то похуже?

– Вы! Откуда вы это знаете? – Алхимик смотрел на него с напряжением.

– Друг кое-что рассказал. Говорите, в чем дело, Уолтер.

Вид у алхимика стал какой-то несчастный.

– Вы, англосаксы, такие легкомысленные и безответственные. Так же нельзя! Просто нельзя! Здесь, – он указал пальцем на асфальт, – на нижних ярусах, разводили шогготов!

* * *

Дэрил не понимал и половины из того, что нес болван-немец, Рик, похоже, тоже. Какие-то печати, старцы, протоплазма, опасность… Что вообще за хрень эти шогготы и чем они страшнее тех же ходячих?

– Я вам покажу, – наконец выдохнул немец. – Отведу на нижние ярусы. Есть безопасный путь – я хожу по нему каждый день, чтобы продолжать работу. И там есть лекарства. Не так много, но на первое время вашему человеку хватит.

– Дэрил, на секунду. – Рик отвел его в сторону и спросил: – Ты ему веришь?

А хер его знает!

– Он в одном прав – если б хотел нас прибить, уже кокнул. Или, думаешь, он заведет нас вниз и там что-нибудь устроит?

– Этого тоже нельзя исключать.

Дэрил посмотрел на устроившегося неподалеку мертвого колдуна.

– А ты что думаешь?

Тот, похоже, все еще злой на то, что чертов немец его увидел и обозвал шаманство примитивным, аж зашипел:

– Вы, бледнолицые, ничего не понимаете в мире, что вас окружает! И этот болван – тем более. Система! – Колдун будто выплюнул это слово. – Ваши алхимики всегда твердили про систему, а сами не видели дальше своего носа.

– А просто сказать, стоит нам с ним спускаться на нижние ярусы или нет, ты можешь?

– Это место странное, – после недолгого молчания родил Ободранная Кожа. – Я осматривал его всю ночь и все утро, видел ходячих: там, там и там. – Он замахал руками в сторону зданий. – Разных ходячих в разных одеждах. Я спускался – не до самого низа, тут много уровней. Но я не чуял явной угрозы.

– Однако неявную-то унюхал?

– Внизу что-то есть, но оно под замком. Надо выяснить, что это и насколько надежно заперто. Если это зло и алхимик не хочет его выпускать, вам ничего не грозит. Ваша кровь и смерть, наоборот, пробудят зло к жизни и придадут ему сил.

– Ну, спасибо. Утешил. – Дэрил посмотрел на Рика. – Вроде стоит сходить.

Тот кивнул, но взгляд Уолтеру послал этакий предупреждающий. Будто действительно чего собирался устроить, если алхимик задумал нехорошее. Хотя… Рик – он такой. Вечно что-нибудь придумает.

* * *

– Хершель, все хорошо. – Рик взял его за руку и постарался говорить как можно убедительней: – Нам ничего не грозит, поверь.

– Немцам нельзя…

– А тебе сейчас нельзя волноваться. И нам очень нужны лекарства.

– Рик, ты не понимаешь! – Хершель потянул его на себя. – Ты не видел, на что способны такие, как он!

– После ходячих меня сложно чем-нибудь удивить.

– Рик, я помню Европу! Это нелюди! У ходячих хотя бы нет разума!

Рик потер занывшую переносицу:

– Хершель, ему лет примерно столько же, сколько и мне. Он мог не успеть повоевать. И… – Какое же слово будет правильным? – Мне кажется, этот Уолтер-Вальтер в отчаянии. Чертовски не хочет этого показывать, но близок к отчаянию.

– И что? – возмутился Хершель.

– Надо понять, что тут происходит. И наставник Дэрила думает, что нам ничего не грозит.

– Призрак?

– Да, призрак.

– И это сильно лучше немца-алхимика? – Он попробовал приподняться на локтях и тут же посерел так, что стало страшно.

– Хершель, не напрягайся! Умоляю тебя! Обещаю, с нами ничего не случится.

Тот откинулся на подушку и часто задышал.

– Ты, кажется, упрямей меня, – наконец произнес он.

– Мне просто надо, чтобы ты еще раз в меня поверил.

Хершель едва заметно кивнул и слабо улыбнулся:

– Как будто ты даешь мне выбор.

Рик тоже улыбнулся и вышел из камеры, предоставив Хершеля в распоряжение Кэрол и Мэгги. Теперь Лори.

– Мы ведь здесь останемся? – спросила жена, положив руку на плечо Рику. – Все хорошо?

– Надо сначала кое-что уточнить.

– А этот человек? Он действительно немец?

– Да, немец. И алхимик. Но, кажется, неопасен.

Лори послала ему скептический взгляд, но ничего не сказала. И слава богу, потому что Рик не знал, что ответить.

– Карл, приглядывай тут за всем.

Сын хмуро посмотрел на стоявшего неподалеку Уолтера-Вальтера.

– Пап, он же вроде враг?

– Строго говоря, да. Но мы с ним заключили перемирие.

– Хершель сказал, он алхимик.

– Не беспокойся. Дэрил меня защитит, он же теперь шаман.

– Ага. – Сын кивнул с серьезным видом.

Что же, хоть кого-то удалось убедить.

А Дэрил что-то втолковывал Ти-Догу и Гленну, надо полагать, тоже уговаривал и тоже без особого успеха. Наконец, Дэрил коротко кивнул, поправил арбалет на плече и приблизился.

– Мы готовы? – спросил Рик.

– Вроде как. Слушай… – Дэрил ухватил его за рукав куртки и потянул в сторону. – Должен сказать кое-что.

– Про Уолтера?

– Что? Нет… совсем о другом. Только, – Дэрил заозирался, – отойдем чуток. Нельзя, чтобы Кэрол услышала.

Рик позволил отвести себя подальше, к двери. Впрочем, Уолтера он видел и отсюда.

– Это по поводу призрака. – Дэрил вдруг как-то нервно сглотнул.

– Маскоги? Если ты не мог сказать раньше, значит, не мог. – Не то чтобы Рика не взволновало, что говорил тогда Уолтер, на самом деле, сильно взволновало, но у Дэрила наверняка были причины так поступить.

– Не, тут в другом дело. Во втором призраке. – Он поглядел на Рика так, будто собрался спрыгнуть со скалы. – В общем, это София.

– Боже…

– Ну… так получилось. И если Кэрол узнает…

Рик только кивнул, и Дэрил добавил:

– А этот немецкий кретин чуть все не испоганил!

Рик поймал себя на том, что озирается, хотя как бы он смог увидеть призрака?

– Ее тут сейчас нет, – успокоил Дэрил, правильно истолковав его взгляд. – Сам понимаю, что дров наломал. Но я правда разберусь.

– Тут наверняка должны быть книги, – озарило Рика, – по алхимии, по тому же шаманизму. Алхимики, правда, предпочитают латынь, но вдруг нам повезет и мы найдем что-нибудь на английском?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Ага. Пойдем уже. А то точно до вечера не управимся.

Рик кивнул. Он все никак не мог выбросить из головы мысли о Софии. Вот оно – подтверждение, что ходячие всего лишь пустые оболочки, что они действительно мертвы. Но призраки… Сказки, легенды, истории, полицейские отчеты сходились в одном: встречи с призраками всегда заканчиваются плохо. Даже если сначала призрак дружелюбен, потом он все равно погубит того, кто его призвал. По крайней мере, попытается, если его не изгнать. Но, может, с шаманами это не так? Алхимики, колдуны всех мастей наверняка умеют обращаться с призраками. Значит, Дэрил тоже научится? Как же Рику не хватало Дейла! Как им всем сейчас не хватало Дейла!

Ладно, Дэрил прав – пора идти, что бы ни ждало их на нижних ярусах.

* * *

Перед тем, как отправиться любоваться на этих чертовых шогготов, чем бы они ни были, осталось уладить последнее дельце.

– Эй, Аксель! – позвал Дэрил, подойдя к решетчатой двери.

– Да! – Тот разве что хвостом не завилял.

– Покажешь, где в столовой какая еда хранится, и поможешь ее сюда перетащить.

– Вы меня не бросите, да? Не оставите одного?

– Вот и посмотрим, что с тобой делать.

Рик сначала думал запереть Акселя в одной из камер тюремного блока, но потом согласился, что тот никому вреда не причинит. Как этот балда вообще в тюрьму угодил, такой беззубый?

Вот теперь можно и отправляться. Секретный проход, о котором говорил Уолтер, оказался в дальнем конце склада. Ровная стена, покрытая серой от осевшей грязи штукатуркой. Но когда алхимик коснулся ее рукой, проступили очертания небольшой железной двери.

– Лифты почти сразу же встали, – объяснил Уолтер. – Генераторы в рабочем состоянии, но лучше экономить энергию.

– Однако электричество есть, – уточнил Рик.

– Есть. Внизу без него никак.

Уолтер распахнул дверь. За ней уходили вниз узкие ступени.

– Мы тут к чертям собачьим шеи не переломаем? – не удержался Дэрил. Выглядел этот секретный проход просто как шикарная ловушка.

– Здесь включено аварийное освещение.

Правда, толку от того освещения оказалось не сильно много. Уолтер-то, похоже, за четыре месяца привык и бодро топал вниз, а вот Дэрил с Риком плелись, держась за стену, потому как перила никто сделать не удосужился.

– Здесь шесть ярусов, – говорил Уолтер. – Нам нужен нижний. На первые пять лучше не заходить.

– Ходячие? – спросил Рик.

– Да. Внизу было много людей, все они обернулись. Сейчас все двери, которые я мог запереть, на замке, лифты, как я уже сказал, не работают. Так что выбраться мертвецы не должны.

И все равно не слишком-то приятно ощущать, что под тобой бродит до хрена мертвяков!

– На шестом ярусе в тех помещениях, которые мне понадобились, мертвецов нет. Но полную зачистку я не проводил – не было ни сил, ни времени.

Сообщив эту радостную весть, Уолтер заткнулся и дальше спускался в тишине. Рик тоже молчал и шел следом. Пиздец как тихо – только звук их шагов. И слабый красноватый свет от аварийных ламп бесил и заставлял думать, что, может, зря они поперлись за проклятым немцем.

Когда чертова лестница стала казаться бесконечной, они все же добрались до шестого яруса. Уолтер толкнул дверь – точно такую же, что была наверху – и выбрался в широкий темный коридор. Тут тоже горел тусклый свет от небольших желтых шаров, вделанных в стены через несколько футов друг от друга.

– Надеюсь, их энергии хватит до тех пор, пока я не завершу работу, – сказал алхимик. – Направо.

Коридор вывел на круговую галерею. Дэрил приблизился к перилам и поглядел вниз: на полу прямо посередине виднелись здоровенные створки ворот. Это еще что?

– Мы стоим на верхней галерее, – пояснил Уолтер. – Вот средняя и нижняя.

Это Дэрил и сам видел.

– Они соединены лестницами. Ваши алхимики называли это место театром. Следуйте за мной.

– Лекарства, – напомнил Рик.

– Медпункт в коридоре, отходящем от средней галереи. Зайдем туда на обратном пути.

Еще две лестницы, на этот раз короткие, и они оказались в самом внизу. И вот тут-то Дэрил едва не присвистнул.

Ворота, или что это вообще такое, были вделаны в небольшое возвышение на полу. И вокруг этого возвышения лежали книги, валялись, прижатые чем попало, исписанные листки бумаги, какие-то схемы, рисунки, короче, не пойми чего. Тут же стояли конторка и табурет, чуть поодаль – передвижная доска, вся покрытая цифрами, будто Уолтер вздумал изобразить на ней длиннющую формулу.

– Мое рабочее место, – сказал алхимик.

Дэрил приблизился к самым воротам и немного обалдел, потому что всю их поверхность покрывал узор: безумное переплетение линий, завитушек, какие-то знаков, букв и цифр. От одного только взгляда на эту чертовщину башка принялась ныть.

– Что это? – спросил Рик.

– Печать. Видите, под светлым узором темные линии? Это старые печати, но они повреждены и могут пасть. Я пытаюсь наложить новые, а для этого мне нужно сделать несколько довольно сложных расчетов. Если б у меня была хотя бы пара помощников, тоже алхимиков, разумеется, мы бы управились быстро. Но помощников нет, а такие сложные печати – не мой профиль. Приходится читать все, что я сумел найти по этому вопросу. К тому же, – Уолтер нахмурился. – Я не могу использовать свою силу полностью.

– Из-за того, что за воротами?

Немец мотнул головой:

– Нет. На мне самом печать, ограничивающая возможности. Тюремщики постарались. Снять ее может только другой алхимик, причем магистр. Это тоже усложняет работу. Я провожу расчеты каждый день, но до завершения формулы и создания новой печати еще далеко.

Значит, все четыре месяца Уолтер каждый долбанный день спускался сюда, читал книги, что-то там рассчитывал, потому что иначе из этих ворот вырвется какая-то хрень и разнесет тут все? Причем силенок у него не так уж и много и облажаться ничего не стоит? Дэрил почувствовал невольное уважение. Ну да, задравший нос зануда, но так ведь никто его на привязи теперь не держит – мог и удрать, а что эта хрень вырвется, так вроде и сами заслужили.

– Что такое шогготы? – спросил Рик.

– Наверху вы упомянули о некромантии и друге, который вам что-то рассказал. Что именно?

– Когда все еще только началось, я познакомился с алхимиком. Сейчас он мертв. Я очень многим ему обязан. И этот человек пытался понять, что происходит. У него были кое-какие запрещенные книги, отрывки из них.

– Англосаксы! – Уолтер опустился на табуретку и потер лицо руками. – Это просто… Просто неописуемо! Какие именно книги у него были?

– Все я не помню. Я видел отрывки из Аль-Азиф…

– Некрономикона. Давайте называть вещи своими именами. Я понимаю, что вы считаете этого человека своим другом, но он заслуживает, как минимум, расстрела. Подобные книги хранятся под семью замками не по чьей-то прихоти! Они опасны! Они как взведенное ружье! А в руках профана, мнящего себя мастером, это бомба!

– Думаю, у моего друга были причины поступить так, как он поступил. – Рик тоже нахмурился.

– Что толку об этом спорить? Проблема в том, герр Граймс, что сейчас вы – человек, который что-то там слышал – все то же взведенное ружье. Вам вообще хоть что-то рассказывали? Общую систему алхимии?

– Дейл… Мой друг хотел рассказать мне о системе мира, как он ее назвал, но погиб.

– Я одного не понимаю – как вы, англосаксы, до сих пор не уничтожили самих себя? – Уолтер облокотился о конторку и тяжело вздохнул. – Некрономикон в том числе рассказывает, какой была наша Земля задолго до появления человечества. Мы – не первые разумные создания на планете и, возможно, не последние. Когда-то, миллионы лет назад, существовала могущественная цивилизация, создания, такие странные, что их трудно вообразить. Старцы – мы называем их так – создали шогготов и от них же погибли.

– Но это живые существа?

– Понятия живого и мертвого к ним не применимы, герр Граймс. Как и понятие души. Это протоплазма. Но из нее можно создать все, что тебе угодно. Изначально шогготы были всего лишь неразумной массой. Старцы придавали им нужную форму, и шогготы выполняли простейшую, но тяжелую работу. Но потом что-то случилось – в них зародилось подобие разума. А может, не разума, может, они просто научились копировать своих создателей. Произошло несколько войн, и последнюю из них Старцы проиграли. Но без своих хозяев шогготы быстро деградировали до прежнего состояния. Однако они по-прежнему смертельно опасны.

– Откуда они тут взялись? – спросил Дэрил. Ему и так было противно в этом долбанном театре, а от рассказа Уолтера стало совсем не по себе.

– Их гнездо обнаружили в Антарктиде, посреди развалин города Старцев. Ваши алхимики как-то сумели поймать нескольких шогготов и заперли здесь для изучения и разведения. Вероятно, они захотели стать такими же могущественными, как Старцы. – Уолтер невесело усмехнулся.

Он поднялся с табуретки, сделал несколько шагов, нагнулся и поднял с пола толстую черную папку:

– Это отчет о том, как шогготы чуть не вырвались. Инцидент произошел пять лет назад, еще до моего появления. Но надлежащие выводы никто так и не сделал. Впрочем, тут есть наработки по укреплению печатей. Ими я и воспользовался.

Дэрил покосился на Ободранную Кожу – тот уселся на корточки прямо на воротах и водил пальцем по символам.

– У нас есть легенда, – заговорил мертвый колдун. – Древняя-древняя легенда о созданиях без формы, которые живут глубоко под землей.

Уолтер обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на индейца, и Дэрил понял, что алхимик его не только видит, но и слышит.

– Бойся ночного ветра, говорили наши предки в незапамятные времена. Ветра, который возникает из ничего и дует в никуда и который кричит. – Ободранная Кожа поднял голову. – Кричит: «Текели-ли! Текели-ли!»

Уолтер вздрогнул:

– Да, это шогготы. Думаю, отзвуки легенд о них есть у каждого народа.

– Мужик, тебе помощь нужна, – заметил Дэрил.

– Согласно моим расчетам, я способен справиться в одиночку, хоть это займет еще несколько месяцев. Но дело в том… – Уолтер снова потер лицо. – На формулы влияет любое возмущение. Несколько ночей назад здесь творилось в прямом смысле черт знает что.

– Канун Дня всех святых? – спросил Рик.

Алхимик кивнул:

– Этот институт – нехорошее место. Можно проводить очистительные обряды, устраивать экзорцизм, но полностью избавиться от того, что тут накопилось, очень сложно. Мои соотечественники тоже столкнулись с этой… проблемой: и во время войны, и после нее. В подобных местах всегда аккумулируется негативная энергия, она же в свою очередь притягивает негативные сущности. А когда приходит определенное время… – Уолтер оборвал себя и послал Рику и Дэрилу напряженный взгляд: – Вы были тут неподалеку? С чем-то столкнулись?

– Та еще ночка выдалась, – заметил Дэрил.

– Но вы уцелели. Это индейское шаманство?

– Рябина.

– Антинау… – начал было Уолтер, опять заткнулся, а затем добавил: – Хотя рациональное зерно в этом есть.

Ободранная Кожа только презрительно фыркнул.

– Давайте вернемся к печатям, – произнес Рик.

– Как я уже сказал, на формулы могут повлиять любые возмущения. – Уолтер подошел к доске и взял кусок мела, прямо как учитель в школе. – И мне из-за вас уже придется пересчитывать здесь, – он обвел несколько цифр, – здесь и… хм…

Спина алхимика напряглась, он резко развернулся и уставился на Рика:

– Дело не только в призраках. Есть что-то еще. Я ведь не зря сначала подумал на вас!

Рик тоже здорово напрягся и приложил руку к груди – ухватился, наверное, за этот свой сигил.

– Герр Граймс, это крайне важно!

Рик поморщился, потер переносицу, а потом выложил все про своих лоа, как на духу. Вот теперь Уолтер, кажется, действительно охренел. Он ощупью притянул к себе табуретку и снова плюхнулся на нее, так и не отводя взгляда от Рика.

– Уму непостижимо, – пробормотал алхимик. – И ваш покойный друг прав – вам невероятно повезло! Но Зеир Анпин… самое поразительное, что она хоть как-то сработала, хотя предназначена для иного.

– У Дейла просто не было ничего другого.

– И это я тоже понял. Надо полагать, что про Древо сефирот вы не слышали?

Рик покачал головой.

– Тогда пока неважно. Суть в том, что этот сигил не может вам помочь. Временная мера в лучшем случае.

– Тогда что мне делать? – подозрительно ровно спросил Рик.

– Мне надо поразмышлять, посмотреть справочники. – Уолтер задумчиво провел ладонью по бороде. – Увы, я не разбираюсь в вуду, но ваш случай крайне интересен. И кто сказал, что эту ситуацию можно разрешить только с помощью вуду? Почему бы не попробовать… Прошу прощения.

– Эй, мужик, так ты можешь ему помочь? – Дэрил кивнул в сторону Рика.

– Не узнаю, пока не возьмусь. К тому же наложение печатей приоритетнее!

– Так с этим никто и не спорит. Формулы тебе ведь все равно пересчитывать – свалим мы отсюда или нет. Вопрос в том, насколько хорошо эти печати держат прямо сейчас.

– Чем дольше вы тут задерживаетесь, тем сильнее влияете на это место. – Уолтер принялся перекатывать мел между пальцами. – Призраки, теперь еще и Зеир Анпин. Вы слишком… небанальны, если это слово подойдет.

– Каков шанс, что шогготы вырвутся? – спросил Рик.

– Такая вероятность есть.

– Черт вас подери, Уолтер! Это я уже слышал! Но мне надо понять, что безопасней: снова вести моих людей, уставших, голодных, больных, в неизвестность, к толпам ходячих, или все же остаться здесь.

Уолтер, похоже, заколебался.

– Вам самому, пожалуй, имеет смысл остаться здесь, – наконец выдал он.

– Сигил пока меня защищает.

– Именно что пока. Сложно предсказать, насколько еще его хватит. А потом есть все шансы, что ваши люди останутся без лидера.

– Старый узор держит, – вдруг снова заговорил Ободранная Кожа. – Хорошо держит, крепко. На несколько месяцев хватит.

– Точно сказать можешь? – откликнулся Дэрил. – Лори когда родит? Месяцев через пять? И надо будет еще с мелким дитем возиться. Нам год нужен.

– Да, нам нужно убежище, как минимум, на год. – Рик потер переносицу.

– Про год не знаю, – проскрипел мертвый индеец. – Но сейчас – держит.

– Здесь работы месяца на три-четыре, если я буду придерживаться прежнего темпа. – Уолтер подошел к воротам и поднялся на возвышение. – И при условии, что не случится еще каких-нибудь эксцессов.

– Мы можем пока устроиться тут. Женщины отдохнут, Хершель полечится. А я поищу по округе – вдруг еще на что-то набреду, – предложил Дэрил. – И если Уолтер прав, с тобой тоже нужно что-то делать.

– Решать надо сейчас. Никаких «пока» у нас уже не будет. – Может, Дэрилу показалось, но в голосе Рика мелькнуло что-то вроде отчаяния. – Если мы останемся, то застрянем окончательно. Хершель теперь без ноги, а Лори скоро не сможет метаться с места на место.

Уолтер откашлялся:

– Мне сложно оценить риск снаружи. Вероятно, вы правы и он выше. Но и тут я не могу обещать вам безопасность.

– Мужик, тебе ж объяснили, что теперь нет безопасных мест. Ты б лучше сказал, какая помощь нужна тебе. Давай – мы тебе поможем с этой хренью, а ты поможешь нам с лоа.

– Будь вы алхимиком… – Уолтер опять погладил бороду. – Но шаманизм и алхимия слишком сильно отличаются. Чтобы их как-то соотнести, нужны дополнительные расчеты. И специалист нужного профиля. Впрочем, вы, как и я, способны определить, насколько надежны печати.

– Что, нужно дежурить? Типа как часовой?

– Мне скоро предстоят довольно сложные расчеты: признаться, эту часть формулы я себе представляю только в общих чертах. Если бы вы меня страховали хоть так, стало бы легче.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Это я могу. Так что насчет Рика?

– Все же новые люди… – опять забормотал Уолтер. – Впрочем, зачистка, хотя бы частичная, территории от ходячих может положительно сказаться на общем фоне… Что?.. Да, ситуацию с герром Граймсом нужно разрешить.

– Сначала я переговорю с остальными, – сказал Рик. – Пусть в общих чертах, но они должны представлять, чем мы рискуем.

– Вот еще что, герр Граймс. – Уолтер наставил на него палец. – Это крайне важно! Профан вроде вас, обладающий отрывочными знаниями о том, чего знать не должен, опасен и для окружающих, и для себя. Правильным вариантом было бы вас убить, но его я не рассматриваю. Так что остается второй путь.

Рик молча посмотрел на алхимика.

– Я ознакомлю вас с теоретическим минимумом. Так вы хотя бы будете представлять систему мира и осознавать свое место в ней. Надеюсь, это удержит вас от ошибок.

Рик перевел взгляд на потолок, и Дэрил поглядел туда же. Ничего – темнота, до которой не достигал тусклый свет. Тут не так уж и глубоко, а чувство, будто они в сердце Земли.

– Я переговорю с остальными, – повторил Рик. Он склонил голову сначала вправо, потом влево, будто у него болела шея. – Мы остаемся.


	14. Не вижу зла

Андреа ощущала себя ни много ни мало вороной в павлиньих перьях. Несчастное и – Андреа это понимала – ни в чем не повинное голубое платье казалось не оковами даже, настоящей Железной девой. Господи, что Андреа здесь забыла? Но она продолжала улыбаться, надеясь, что улыбка не слишком походила на оскал.

В небольшой зальчик набился десяток женщин, и это был еще не конец. Все новые и новые жительницы Вудбери – они же члены чертового клуба – заходили внутрь, принимались здороваться, расцеловывать друг друга в щеки, смеяться и разговаривать. Курятник как он есть.

– Андреа, познакомься, это миссис Николс, – роняла время от времени непривычно тихая сегодня Рован. – Андреа, познакомься, это миссис Коллинс со старшей дочерью… Андреа, познакомься…

Да что же с ней? Неужели заболела?

Андреа знакомилась, даже не пытаясь запомнить имена, жала руки, произносила ничего не значащие комплименты. Она будто снова оказалась в конторе Кларка и разговаривала с его женой. С раздесятерившейся женой. Боже, как Андреа умудрялась выносить это раньше?

– Скажите нам, Андреа, это правда, что Губернатор собирается устроить праздник? – вдруг спросила одна из женщин. Миссис… Нет, не вспомнить.

– Он упомянул, что праздник будет. Скоро.

Женщины рядом радостно зашептались.

– Я же говорила! – произнесла какая-то девушка в ужасно безвкусном зеленом платье. – Это будет до Рождества!

– Тогда нам надо будет подготовиться, – заметил кто-то.

– Да-да, обязательно…

– Тогда лучше, наверное…

– Не стоит так волноваться. – В зальчик вплыла многоуважаемая миссис Эмма Эдвардс, глава кружка, и курицы тут же замолкли. – Мы все успеем.

Она послала Андреа и Рован пристальный взгляд. Началось!

– Миссис Эдвардс. – Рован подвела Андреа к супруге покойного мэра. – Это мисс Харрисон.

– Долго вы до нас добирались, милочка, – несколько сухо произнесла миссис Эдвардс.

Милочка?!

– Прошу прощения, – пролепетала Андреа, надеясь, что у нее достаточно виноватый вид.

– Рован говорила мне про вашу сестру. Сочувствую, – таким голосом сообщила мэрша, что захотелось вцепиться старухе в седые патлы. – А несколько месяцев в лесу? Нам всем сейчас непросто, но вы слишком одичали, милочка. Вам следует вести себя достойнее.

– Миссис Эдвардс… – попробовала вклиниться Рован.

– Вы правы, миссис Эдвардс, – перебила ее Андреа. – Я так благодарна вам за приглашение!

Та снисходительно кивнула и стала похожа на довольную жабу. Точно – жаба. Здоровенная жаба, обряженная в респектабельный костюм болотного цвета. А у миссис Форрест вкус получше, мстительно подумала Андреа.

– Конечно, мисс Харрисон. – Вот ведьма – специально выделила «мисс»! – В нашем клубе найдется для вас занятие. Мы вам поможем стать одной из нас, да, мои дорогие?

Да лучше дать укусить себя ходячему!

Женщины вокруг радостно кивали, и Андреа так же радостно улыбалась.

– Присаживайтесь, милочка. А Рован сейчас заварит нам чай.

Андреа предпочла бы устроиться как можно дальше от главы клуба, но, разумеется, ее усадили рядом – прямо под всевидящее око.

– Вам нужны перчатки, – сказала миссис Эдвардс, неодобрительно посмотрев на руки Андреа. – Я распоряжусь, чтобы Тина нашла вам что-нибудь подходящее.

– Это было бы замечательно.

– Ужасно, что теперь так сложно следовать приличиям. Но, милочка, я полагаю это вызовом. Мы должны держаться и быть примером. И мужчины! Многие из них, случись что, слишком быстро распускаются. Но если мы, женщины, выглядим достойно и ведем себя достойно, то и они не позволяют себе вольностей.

Скажи это Мерлу Диксону, жаба!

– Конечно, миссис Эдвардс!

– Сейчас в Вудбери слишком много пришлых, – продолжала мэрша. – Я не имею в виду вас, милочка, вы все-таки из Атланты. Но явилось много сомнительных личностей из еще более сомнительных мест. Нужно, чтобы они знали свое место.

Андреа улыбалась и кивала, пока Рован не вручила ей чашку горячего и безумно горького чая. Проклятье! Она все же обожгла себе язык!

– Я понимаю, что вы в расстроенных чувствах. И вы так много пережили. Однако я обязана вам сказать, что нынешний круг общения может плачевно сказаться на вашей репутации, милочка.

– Прошу прощения? – Андреа изящно поставила чашку на блюдце. Обожженный язык щипало немилосердно.

– Я имею в виду этих ужасных мексиканцев и мистера Диксона с его подчиненными. Я знаю, что Губернатор ему доверяет и что он нас защищает, но этот человек – не нашего круга. Нельзя об этом забывать.

– О, я с вами полностью согласна, миссис Эдвардс! – горячо откликнулась Андреа. Когда же чертов чай остынет?

– Рада, что вы это осознаете. Я понимаю, в Атланте, вероятно, вы привыкли к иному, в больших городах вообще слишком легкомысленно относятся к приличиям, но тут мы придерживаемся строгих правил. В нашем городе живут только достойные люди.

Да-да, приличия, конечно! Андреа словно сидела рядом с призраком бабушки. Только еще одной лицемерной старухи ей не хватало! Жаль, нельзя встать и сказать, как она вчера переспала с Филиппом – просто чтобы увидеть, как вытянутся у всех рожи! О, да! Как переспала и как ей это понравилось!

– Миссис Уильямс мне говорила. Мы с ней иногда гуляем по Вудбери, – отозвалась Андреа и не удержалась: – И с миссис Форрест тоже. Знаете, ей сложно ходить одной – ноги болят.

При упоминании врагини жаба-Эдвардс раздулась так, что едва не лопнула, но все же умудрилась взять себя в руки:

– Да-да, бедная Хельга. Как жаль, что из-за больных ног она не может ходить на заседания нашего клуба.

Андреа едва не пообещала передать эти слова миссис Форрест.

– Рован сказала мне, что вы ничего не смыслите в садоводстве, милочка, – продолжала миссис Эдвард, – но это поправимо. И если Губернатор намеревается устроить праздник, ваша помощь, несомненно, понадобится. Мужчинам просто говорить: «Давайте отпразднуем». Но продумывать все тонкости приходится нам.

– Разумеется, – пробормотала Андреа.

– Рован, деточка, Губернатор говорил вам, когда именно он собирается праздновать?

Та едва заметно качнула головой.

– Тогда будьте любезны узнать.

Рован посмотрела на миссис Эдвардс как-то затравлено, но кивнула.

– Я на вас рассчитываю. А пока давайте вернемся к делам клуба…

Курятник тут же ожил и раскудахтался, и Андреа мысленно застонала. Она должна это выдержать! Обязана! Сколько продлится чертова встреча? Час-два? Столько времени можно и потерпеть.

Андреа снова изобразила дежурный оскал.

* * *

Четыре проклятых часа! Боже, оказывается, о чертовых цветах можно долдонить четыре часа к ряду! Под конец Андреа уже едва соображала. Наверняка ведьмы на это и рассчитывали. Навалили на нее кучу идиотских поручений – хорошо хоть, от некоторых Андреа все же сумела отделаться.

Половина местных клуш желала с ней немедленно дружить, вторая половина, наоборот, поджимала губки и смотрела оценивающе. Андреа же мутило от них всех. От одной мысли, что теперь придется все время общаться с местным курятником. И общаться, и слушать ту чушь, которую они несут, и соглашаться!

Нет! Нужно искать плюсы! Вроде бы Андреа произвела хорошее впечатление. К концу четвертого часа жаба-Эдвардс улыбалась ей по-прежнему снисходительно, но вполне искренне. Неплохой итог. Но сейчас Андреа нужно было срочно проветриться, сбежать, выкинуть из головы все, что касалось женщин Вудбери!

Она с радостью избавилась от голубого платья и натянула привычные брюки – те самые, которые миссис Эдвардс назвала неприличными и вызывающими.

– Вы ходите по Вудбери в брюках, как мужчина. Это вульгарно, милочка.

Да что эта жаба вообще знала?

Так, сосредоточиться! Часть плана, касающаяся клуба, начала воплощаться. Что дальше? Нужно разобраться со слухами. Но как? Следить за Мерлом нереально – это стало ясно после того, как Андреа увидела, как тот крадется по лесу. Мерл тут же заметит любую, самую осторожную слежку. Тогда что? Остаются его люди. Но это тоже опасно.

Неожиданно стало душно, дико душно. Но к Мишонн больше не сбежишь. Тогда что делать? Где станет легче?

Андреа кралась по уже знакомым тропкам вдоль ограды Вудбери и думала. В стене, окружавшей кварталы, были одни-единственные ворота. По крайней мере, говорили, что единственные. Но есть ли тут черный выход? Вот, к примеру, это место – Андреа остановилась и оценивающе поглядела на старую бочку. Если на нее забраться, то можно залезть на крышу сарая рядом. А с нее перебраться на стену. Но что за стеной? Стоит проверить! И побыстрее, а то скоро начнет смеркаться.

Бочка неровно стояла на земле и шаталась, но Андреа все же забралась на нее, подтянулась и уселась на крышу. Та выдержала вес. Стена была совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Андреа встала сначала на колени, потом в полный рост и огляделась. Разумеется, очередной полусгоревший квартал. А это что? С той стороны к стене вплотную примыкала хозяйственная пристройка ближайшего дома. От него самого остались только почерневшие балки, но пристройка каким-то чудом уцелела.

Неужели никто не знает об этом месте? Быть такого не может. Андреа еще раз огляделась по сторонам. Никого – ни людей, ни ходячих. Она перебралась на стену, а с нее шагнула на крышу пристройки. Куда дальше? На стене по диагонали кто-то прибил толстые доски: почти лестница. Андреа ухватилась одной рукой за крышу, а другой за верхнюю доску, поставила ногу, пробуя. Да, здесь можно не только спуститься, но и забраться.

Андреа очутилась на земле и короткими перебежками двинулась вглубь квартала. Главное, не отходить далеко. И надо разведать, что тут поблизости. Где-то рядом должно быть то здание, где Губернатор спрятал два броневика. Где же? Кажется, правее.

Из-за пожарища слева выполз ходячий, и Андреа юркнула за угол ближайшего дома. Вроде не заметил. А вон еще один! Андреа потянула на себя дверь, и та с легким скрипом распахнулась. Изнутри пахнуло сыростью и пылью. Андреа плотно закрыла дверь, нащупала в полутьме замок и заперла. Вся гостиная тонула в вездесущей пыли: она плотным слоем лежала на полках и полу, впиталась в обивку кресел и широкого низкого дивана. Пылинки плясали в скудном дневном свете, проникавшем сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы.

Андреа подошла к каминной полке, провела пальцем по одному из стоявших на ней фото. Остался четкий след, словно окошко в совсем недавнее прошлое, откуда смотрели незнакомцы: папа, мама, двое мальчиков на лужайке перед этим самым домом. Обычная милая семья. В Вудбери Андреа их не видела, значит, умерли или уехали.

В соседней комнате что-то завозилось, и Андреа выхватила нож. Ходячий, кажется, единственный. Он замер в дверном проходе, похожий на марионетку, у которой обрезали половину ниток. Женщина с фотографии. Проклятье! Андреа уже привыкла ходячим, самым разным ходячим, но все равно сердце на миг сжалось.

– Иди сюда, – шепнула она.

И женщина пошла. Натолкнулась на диван, запнулась, заворчала, похромала вдоль его спинки. Андреа скользнула вперед, уклонилась от готовых схватить ее рук и всадила нож ходячему в лоб. Женщина замерла, тяжело рухнула через спинку дивана и едва не увлекла за собой Андреа – но та успела выдернуть лезвие.

В дверном проеме снова что-то зашевелилось. Еще ходячий? Андреа перехватила нож и чудом не вскрикнула: там, привалившись плечом к косяку, стоял Мерл. Проклятье! Что он тут делает? Как сюда попал? Она открыла было рот, но Мерл покачал головой, прижал палец к губам, а потом указал на окна. Андреа бросила туда быстрый взгляд. Между занавесками мелькнул ходячий. За ним второй и третий…

Мерл развернулся и пошел вглубь дома, и Андреа ничего не оставалось, как поспешить за ним.

– Здесь есть черный ход? – шепнула она.

– Есть. – Мерл замер посреди кухни, оглядываясь, потом подошел к шкафчику возле раковины и принялся в нем рыться. – Ты входную дверь хоть догадалась запереть?

– Разумеется.

Мерл достал из шкафчика две банки и поставил на стол:

– Глянь-ка! Консервированные персики. И даже еще не просроченные. Ща полакомимся.

Он всадил в одну из банок нож и принялся ее открывать.

– Что ты тут делаешь?

– Тот же вопрос, цыпа. Тот же вопрос!

Андреа замолчала, не зная, как ответить.

– Держи. – Мерл сунул ей в руки открытую банку и ухватил из нее темно-желтую половинку. – Объеденье.

Андреа поколебалась, но тоже взяла половинку персика. Действительно вкусно! Вкусно и сладко. Она медленно жевала, а сок капал с пальцев и норовил потечь по подбородку.

– Значит, вынюхиваешь, цыпа? Нехорошо. – Мерл открыл вторую банку, вытащил кусок персика и принялся задумчиво его изучать. – А я уж понадеялся, ты за ум взялась.

– Я и взялась.

– М-м-м! – Мерл жадно запихал кусок в рот. – Эта банка даже вкуснее. Ничто не сравнится с персиками из Персикового графства! Ах да! И как тебе в койке Губернатора?

Персик встал в горле комом, но Андреа заставила себя проглотить его и вытащила следующий.

– Отлично.

– Да ну? – Мерл приподнял брови и взялся за следующий кусок.

За стеной завыл ходячий, и оба тут же посмотрели на кухонное окно, снизу задернутое плотной занавеской. Нет, все хорошо, их не учуяли.

– Филипп знает, как вести себя с женщинами. – Андреа откусила персик, и сок полился по подбородку. Какого черта? Какого черта они тут стоят, едят персики и состязаются в сомнительном остроумии? Надо выбираться отсюда, а не пытаться его уязвить. И – проклятье! – ей просто страшно от того, что она наедине с Мерлом Диксоном!

– А ты осмелела, детка. – Тот словно понял, о чем Андреа подумала. – Стоило тебе только раздвинуть ноги перед кем надо.

Она на миг закрыла глаза, потом тыльной стороной руки провела по подбородку:

– Я хочу чувствовать себя в безопасности. Быть в безопасности. Филипп мне это дает.

– Ой ли? Вот сейчас – где твой Филипп? Если ты так хочешь безопасности, чего же ты торчишь тут? Нет, цыпа, ты не так проста.

Мерл не подошел даже, скользнул к ней: миг, и он оказался рядом. Как зверь – Андреа всегда говорили, что те чуют чужой страх. Почему она все еще боится? Теперь-то он не посмеет ее тронуть!

– Знаешь, завизжать – хреновая идея. – Мерл кивнул в сторону окна.

– А всадить в тебя нож?

– Правда думаешь, что получится? Давай, детка, попробуй. – Мерл забрал у нее банку и поставил на ближайшую полку. – Вот он я. А потом я сломаю тебе руку.

– И как объяснишь это Губернатору?

– Никак. Ты же хочешь, чтобы тот маленький пистолетик все еще оставался с тобой? Так что ты снова соврешь своему дорогому Филиппу. Цугцванг, Андреа.

– Почему ты не сказал ему о пистолете?

– А почему ты не сдала меня?

Мерл был близко, слишком близко. Андреа попробовала отступить и уперлась спиной в стену. Проклятье!

– Потому что это могла быть проверка. И я не знала, что с Мишонн.

Мерл кивнул с довольным видом:

– Вот поэтому мы с тобой сейчас и говорим, детка. Потому что при всех закидонах ты все же не дура. Ты можешь быть полезна мне, а старина Мерл пригодится тебе.

– И чем же ты мне пригодишься?

Мерл подался еще ближе, и Андреа прикусила губу, чтобы действительно не вскрикнуть.

– Все же у этого засранца Губернатора отличный вкус. – Колено Мерла надавило на ее ноги, и Андреа сжала их изо всех сил.

– Пошел к черту.

– Тихо, детка. Тихо. – Его ладонь легла прямо под левой грудью. – Вот это тебя выдает. Сердце, Андреа. Оно колотится, как у зайчишки. Я этот стук не просто чувствую, я его слышу. Твой Филипп тоже умеет чуять чужой страх, уж поверь мне. И ему это охренеть как нравится.

Андреа тяжело сглотнула и произнесла как можно спокойнее:

– Ты сказал, мы можем быть друг другу полезны. Но пока я не услышала ничего полезного.

– Вот это мне тоже нравится в тебе, детка. Ты схватываешь на лету. Ладно, кончай корчить из себя цацу. Никто тебя не укусит.

– Тогда будь любезен – убери руку.

– Что, до сих пор простить не можешь, что я тогда попугал тебя маленько?

Андреа на миг даже онемела от возмущения.

– Попугал? – наконец выдавила она. – Это называется – попугал? Ты меня чуть не изнасиловал!

– Да ладно тебе. – Мерл все же убрал руку и отступил. – Вечно вы, бабы, на пустом месте истерики закатываете. Включи мозги, цыпа! Стал бы я тебя раскладывать, если ясно было, что Мартинес расскажет о тебе Губернатору, а тот – та еще кобелина, сразу примчится посмотреть?

Внутри вспыхнула злость, такая сильная, что приглушила страх.

– Совсем «не ладно». – Собственный голос показался неожиданно глухим. – И ни черта я не закатываю истерики. И нет, это не пустяк. Не бабская придурь или что ты еще собрался мне сказать. И я тебе не верю.

– Какой кошмар! – хмыкнул Мерл, развернулся и отошел назад, к своей банке с персиками. – Ну, дуйся, если охота.

Кажется, она выиграла – совсем чуть-чуть, но выиграла.

– Что же, поговорим начистоту, детка. – Мерл снова стоял к ней лицом. – Ты все еще бегаешь на свиданки со своей черномазой подружкой?

Андреа покачала головой.

– Разумно. И очень вовремя. Мартинес из кожи лез, так вас покрывал, но Губернатор не дурак – не стоит его недооценивать. На тебя он, конечно, стойку сделал, но мозги не растерял. И что дальше? Собираешься стать первой леди Вудбери?

– Так далеко я не заглядываю.

– О, не стоит стыдиться, детка. Как говорят умные люди, у королей не бывает шлюх, только фаворитки. Так что пока ты на коне, ни одна шавка не посмеет тявкнуть. Но если не удержишься… Ты ж не местная, не своя, как и я. Так что тебя сожрут в мгновение ока. И никто не пожалеет.

– Это я прекрасно понимаю.

Не в первый раз. Кларк оставался с ней долгих семь лет. Только Андреа теперь совсем не двадцать.

Мерл опять хмыкнул:

– Ну-ну, с самомнением у тебя все хорошо. Продержишься точно дольше предыдущей куколки.

– Предыдущей? Ты о ком… – и тут Андреа догадалась сама. Какая же она идиотка!

– Твоя миленькая подружка Рован, конечно. Куколка, да? Правда, сломанная. Может, ему нравятся сломанные вещи.

Господи, Рован… Как же Андреа не поняла раньше? Просто… просто ей было не до этого. Она думала о Мишонн! И, черт побери, о Филиппе! Но почему он тогда прислал именно Рован? Андреа не сомневалась, что понравилась Филиппу сразу. Но что же это такое – посылать нынешнюю любовницу помогать женщине, которую хочешь затащить в постель? А Рован ведь осознавала, что происходит! Может, не сразу, но должна была догадаться!

– Боже, детка, не верю своим глазам! На твоем личике проступает раскаяние? Надеюсь, ты не собралась дать своему Филиппу по морде и гордо свалить?

– Нет, конечно! – выдохнула Андреа, давя в себе целый ворох чувств: от оторопи до ярости. – Кто еще знает про Филиппа и Рован?

– Все, считай, знают. Просто помалкивают. Она же своя.

– А я чужая.

И как только ведьмы из цветочного кружка пронюхают о смене фаворитки, Андреа придется чертовски тяжело. Извини, Мишонн, кажется, с местными женщинами ничего не выйдет… Проклятье! Но Рован! Почему она молчала? Почему не обмолвилась ни словечком? Не боролась? Просто позволила вытереть об себя ноги! Хотя… Наверное, она просто не знала, что так можно – провинциальная девочка с провинциальными мозгами. Идеальная жена, обожающая и не перечащая.

– Бесишься, детка? Это хорошо.

Андреа схватила свою банку с персиками и принялась есть, словно их сладость могла забить ту грязь, которую она чувствовала. Да какое ей вообще дело до Рован? До того, что было до? Та проиграла – кто-то же должен был проиграть! Андреа это нужнее. Ей надо помочь Мишонн, в конце концов! Сдержать обещание!

– Я поняла всю прелесть ситуации. Ты раскрыл мне глаза, – ровно произнесла Андреа. – Вопрос только – зачем?

– Может, чтобы ты сообразила, на что можешь рассчитывать? Продумала тактику? Не побоюсь этого слова, стратегию?

– И в чем тебе выгода от моей тактики и, тем более, стратегии?

Мерл упер руки в бока:

– Мы с тобой оба пришлые, детка. Но ты – городская пташка одного полета с Губернатором, а я – белая шваль.

– Но ты нужная ему белая шваль.

Мерл фыркнул:

– Спрячь иголки, мы на одной стороне. Да, я ему нужен. Пока нужен. Все эти сукины дети – жители Вудбери в глаза поют мне осанну, а за спиной морщат носы. Так оно всегда было и будет. И в какой-то момент сморщенные носы перевесят. Нет, не сейчас, даже не в ближайшие месяцы. Сначала местные уверятся, что их драгоценные жопы в безопасности. Губернатор же помозгует немного, а потом выкинет старую вещь. Да, он из тех, кто выкидывает игрушки тут же, как только сочтет, что они ему больше без надобности. Только, – Мерл нахмурился: – хера с два я дам себя выкинуть.

– Ты же сказал, что он хороший человек.

Мерл широко улыбнулся:

– О, твой Филипп любит быть хорошим. Очень любит. Особенно когда есть, перед кем покрасоваться.

Андреа отставила пустую банку. Теперь от сладости затошнило. Да что же такое?

– Знаю я такую породу. Таких, как он. Насмотрелся в Африке. И ты, если вынешь свою хорошенькую головку из не менее хорошенькой задницы, тоже поймешь, что он такое. Но, конечно, можешь поиграть в трех обезьянок: не вижу зла, не слышу зла, не говорю зла… Так что ты выберешь?

А у нее еще есть выбор? Вчера Андреа сказала Филиппу, что любит его, и это было правдой. В тот миг было. А он сказал, что любит ее. Филипп тоже верил в свои слова в то мгновение? Мог верить. Как же все запуталось, как же она, Андреа Харрисон, запуталась! А ведь она хотела не так уж многого! Чтобы подруга и любимый мужчина были рядом. Но надо выбирать. Бабушка сочла бы, что тут и выбирать нечего. Как сказал в том сне Кларк? Вдовец – лакомый кусочек? Разве не так думают женщины? Должны думать женщины? Разве не это правильно? Но Андреа словно блуждала в густом лесу. В том самом полном мертвецов лесу, из которого ее спасла Мишонн. Андреа пообещала, поклялась! Она, черт подери, теперь решает все сама и никому не позволит решать за нее. Иначе все теряет смысл. Иначе и лес, и Черный человек в нем так и не отпустят.

– Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я выясняла для тебя, откуда ветер дует.

– Именно, детка. Любовницам и не о таком пробалтываются. А я буду предупреждать тебя. В наши дни джентльменов не осталось – все готовы обсуждать достоинства своих баб в тесном мужском кругу.

– И никому в голову не придет, что мы можем быть союзниками.

Да, чтобы о таком подумать, надо свихнуться! И Андреа сама свихнется, если согласится на предложение Мерла.

Он снова приблизился:

– Давай, не ломайся. Сама знаешь, ни на кого ты тут рассчитывать не можешь.

– И что ты будешь делать, если момент настанет? Если Губернатор решит выбросить старую игрушку?

– Какие сложные вопросы ты задаешь! Там видно будет. Может, решу порвать пару местных глоток, может, свалю к чертовой матери.

– А как же быть с тем, что вокруг так опасно, что из Вудбери не уходят?

Мерл прищурился:

– О чем это ты, цыпа?

– О некоем мистере Уокере.

– Кто наговорил тебе этого дерьма? – Сейчас он разозлился по-настоящему, и Андреа словно опять очутилась в том проклятом сарае, а Мерл держал ее за горло.

– Неважно. Если мы союзники, то можешь раскрыть пару страшных тайн. – Андреа подняла подбородок. Спокойно! Она должна быть спокойной, а не дрожать.

Мерл молча смотрел, и ей все больше хотелось сжаться в комочек и забиться в угол. О, нет! Ни за что. Это не тот страх, не чета тому, что Андреа испытывала, когда призывала Эрзули, когда невозможно было даже дышать от ужаса! Да что, черт побери, ей сделает Мерл? Если ему действительно нужен союзник, то ничего.

Тот вдруг фыркнул и покачал головой:

– И что? Нахрена тебе это знать?

– Значит, ты действительно убил мистера Уокера?

– Этого козла? Конечно. Не хватало еще, чтобы ублюдок навел кого на Вудбери. А он мог – мстительный гаденыш.

– А муж с женой?

– Те ниггеры? А вот лишних грехов, детка, мне не приписывай. Тот болван угробил себя и свою жену сам. Потому что не умеешь по лесам ходить – нечего туда соваться.

– И ты их не выслеживал?

– Приказать-то мне приказали, однако не понадобилось. Они даже не успели далеко уйти, как угодили на обед к кусачим. Но Губернатор захотел шоу для острастки остальных – я его устроил.

А если бы они с Мишонн ушли, как и собирались… Нет, этот вопрос Андреа задавать не хотела. Оскар, пусть частично, оказался прав, и она не думала, что Мерл солгал про того мужчину и его жену – в этом не было смысла.

Все хуже, гораздо хуже, чем Андреа представляла. Она даже понятия не имела, во что ввязывается! Но теперь отступать поздно и просто некуда.

– Я согласна. Я буду твоими ушами.

– Вот и хорошо, детка, – неожиданно мягко сказал Мерл. – Ты будешь моими ушами, а я – твоими. Вместе не пропадем.

Как только запахнет жареным, Мерл просто исчезнет. Он уверен, что выживет. Но она так не сумеет. Это будет чертовски неравноправное сотрудничество. Но лучше такое, чем вообще ничего.

– О чем задумалась?

– Ни о чем.

Черт, почему Андреа все это узнала? Зачем? Было бы лучше… Как же мерзко и малодушно это звучит! Нет, к черту трех обезьянок! Она справится, даже если придется вертеться ужом на сковородке. Справится!

– Давай, улыбнись, детка. Ты же умеешь мило улыбаться.

Умеет, всегда умела. А еще – не видеть того, чего не хочется. Проклятье!

Андреа улыбнулась.

– Совсем другое дело. – Мерл протянул ей руку. Андреа поколебалась, но все же вложила в нее ладонь. Надо перестать его бояться. В Мерле нет ничего страшного, обычный мужлан с грубой и ничем не примечательной физиономией, слишком простецкой, чтобы ее можно было счесть некрасивой. Он весь грубый – от широких постоянно ссутуленных плеч до ножищ в раздолбанных башмаках.

– Благодарю вас, мистер Диксон.

– Рад угодить, мисс Харрисон. Кстати, вам понравилась здешняя библиотека?

– Пожалуй, но кофе там подают ужасный.

– Согласен.

Мерл слегка сжал пальцы Андреа, отвел свою руку в сторону, потом шагнул ближе и положил другую руку ей на талию. Так они и замерли, словно собравшись вальсировать.

– Если вдруг надумаете книжки почитать, заглядывайте. Отличное место, и я там порой бываю.

– Буду иметь в виду. Это не вызовет подозрений?

– Пока нет. Мистер Смитсон из тех, кому плевать, что происходит вокруг, если им самим это не мешает. И он терпеть не может местных. Станцуем?

– Благодарю, но вынуждена отказаться. Боюсь, меня скоро хватятся.

– Какая ты скучная, детка. – Он выпустил ее ладонь, но руку с талии убирать не спешил.

– Очень скучная.

– Это ты зря. Скучные женщины быстро надоедают.

– Мне надо возвращаться.

Нет, это уже был уже не страх, но беспокойство. Мерл все же убрал руку, и это стало почти облегчением.

– Я верю в тебя, детка. Ты ж горячая штучка. Если Губернатор наскучит, я всегда к твоим услугам.

Какое же потрясающее, непрошибаемое самомнение! Да почему он вообще возомнил…

– Не наскучит. – Андреа подошла к окну и посмотрела в щель между занавесками. Вроде ходячих не видно.

– Поспорим?

Андреа не ответила, направилась к черному входу, хотя очень хотелось сказать что-то язвительное. Про мужланов, способных только бросать свои жертвы на стол и задирать юбки. Про то, что одного раза ей более чем хватило!

Мерл обогнал ее и выглянул из дома, вышел, поманил рукой, показывая, что вокруг безопасно. Возвращались они другим путем, не тем, каким сюда пришла Андреа. Она шла и на всякий случай запоминала, вглядываясь сквозь сгущавшиеся сумерки.

– Ты первая, – Мерл подсадил ее, и Андреа уселась на стену верхом. – А я еще чуток погуляю. До следующей встречи.

Про следующую встречу Андреа сейчас даже думать не хотела. Потом, завтра… Проклятье, она снова как Скарлетт о’Хара!

– До встречи, – заставила произнести себя Андреа, перебросила через стену другую ногу и спрыгнула на сухую траву. Как же она устала! Как же невероятно устала… Андреа ненадолго спрятала лицо в ладони, а потом отняла их и попробовала улыбнуться. В одном Мерл был прав – она все еще умела улыбаться, что бы ни творилось вокруг.

* * *

– Вы сегодня так печальны, моя дорогая, – сказала миссис Уильямс. – Что-то случилось?

Андреа покачала головой. Они уже привычно прогуливались по главной улице: сначала по одной ее стороне, потом по другой. Каждодневный моцион миссис Уильямс, помешать которому мог разве что проливной дождь.

– И все же, – продолжала старушка, – вас что-то гнетет. А ведь еще недавно вы казались счастливой. Вас никто не обидел?

– Нет, что вы.

Миссис Уильямс оглянулась вокруг и доверительно понизила голос:

– И Губернатор вас… не обидел?

– Что… – В висках противно заныло. Андреа сама виновата – глядела на него влюбленными глазами. Неудивительно, что миссис Уильямс заметила. Но Мерл вчера сказал, что о Филиппе и Рован знали все! Значит, и она тоже?

Миссис Уильямс послала ей озабоченный взгляд, и внутри вспыхнула злость:

– Почему ни вы, ни миссис Форрест не сказали мне о Рован?

Теперь миссис Уильямс принялась буравить взглядом асфальт:

– Моя дорогая…

– Я не ваша и не дорогая. Почему?

– Что бы это изменило? – Тон у нее стал извиняющимся.

– Не в этом дело. Это идея миссис Форрест, да? Рован – ставленница миссис Эдвардс, так что она заменит ее своей. И попробует вернуть влияние.

– Андреа, дорогая, вы говорите ужасные вещи!

– Я говорю правду.

Пальцы миссис Эдвард на ее локте сжались:

– Полагаю… полагаю, Хельга думала об этом. Но… Я очень уважаю Губернатора. Он нас спас. Без него мы бы погибли… – Старушка глубоко вздохнула и закончила: – Но мне не нравятся эти отношения. Кажется, они только повредили Рован. Ей нужен кто-то попроще, поспокойнее. Вы же, моя дорогая…

– Что я?

– Вы сильная. Способны за себя постоять. Вы не дадите себя подавить даже такому неординарному человеку, как Губернатор.

Господи, если бы только миссис Уильямс знала! Какое «постоять за себя»? Какое «не подавить»? Андреа билась мухой в паутине – вот и вся ее сила.

– Я не хочу, чтобы меня втягивали в интриги. Я ненавижу, когда со мной так поступают.

– Вы имеете полное право злиться. Эмма, Хельга… они… – Миссис Уильямс смотрела почти жалобно – металась между двумя подругами, старыми идиотками, устроившими черт знает что. – Просто…

Впереди что-то произошло – возле ближайшего дома собирались люди: кто-то оглядывался, что-то говорил, и Андреа ускорила шаг, почти потащив за собой миссис Уильямс. Что там такое?

Прямо на земле сидела, привалившись к стене, чернокожая женщина. Андреа ее откуда-то знала. Конечно, мать Эшли! И, похоже, женщине было нехорошо. Андреа выпустила руку миссис Уильямс и присела рядом. Да, действительно нехорошо: мать Эшли неглубоко и часто дышала, на искаженном лице выступил пот.

– Позовите врача! Доктора Стивенса, кого угодно!

Тишина. Люди вокруг замерли, как болванчики, и молчали, только пялились. Что с ними такое? Андреа скользила взглядом по толпе, но видела только напряжение, удивление, раздражение и даже злость – от незнакомого светловолосого мужчины лет пятидесяти.

– Милтон! – Андреа наконец приметила знакомое лицо. – Милтон, идите сюда!

Тот шагнул вперед, поправил очки и опустился на одно колено.

– Как хорошо, что вы здесь! Что с ней?

– Кхм… Сердце. Приступ уже миновал, так что все будет в порядке.

Слава богу!

– У нее есть какие-нибудь лекарства? Доктор Стивенс в курсе, что у нее проблемы с сердцем?

– Не знаю, Андреа. Я…

– Все хорошо, – слабо шепнула мать Эшли. – Мисс Харрисон… не волнуйтесь. Мистер Мамет… прав. Уже… почти прошло. Дома… есть таблетки.

– Мы доведем вас до дома.

– Андреа… – начал было Милтон.

– Вы заняты?

– Нет. Однако…

– Я помогу. – К ним подошел еще один мужчина, и Андреа узнала Стива. Он нагнулся к матери Эшли и подхватил ее на руки. – Говорите, куда идти.

– Спасибо! – Андреа вскочила на ноги.

– Не за что, мисс Харрисон.

Милтон пошел следом, хотя Андреа думала, что тот воспользуется моментом и сбежит. Но нет, а когда они добрались до знакомого домика и оказалось, что дверь заперта, он как-то умудрился открыть замок.

– Кладите на постель, – распорядился Милтон. – Я осмотрю ее еще раз.

А раньше он не мог? Андреа подавила раздражение и принялась искать таблетки.

– В тумбочке, – подсказала мать Эшли. – Верхняя полка.

– Тут всего три осталось.

– Дайте взглянуть, – попросил Милтон, когда мать Эшли приняла, наконец, таблетку. – Слабенькое средство.

– Вы бы посоветовали что-то другое? – спросила Андреа.

– Я не практикующий врач. – Он покраснел. – Доктору Стивенсу наверняка виднее…

– Милтон!

– Я бы назначил другое, – почти пролепетал он, – на основании своего осмотра. Более действенное. И увеличил дозу. У миссис Джонс довольно сильная гипертония. Но я не уверен, что в Вудбери есть такое лекарство.

– Вы название напишите, – вдруг сказал Стив, все еще стоявший возле кровати. – Мы скоро в рейд пойдем. Если на пути окажется аптека, я гляну… Ну, не в ущерб делу, конечно. Но если будем обчищать, посмотрю.

Входная дверь хлопнула, и внутрь вбежал Оскар:

– Мама!

Он увидел Андреа, Милтона и Стива и замер, словно влетел в кирпичную стену.

– Со мной все хорошо, – уже немного окрепшим голосом произнесла мать Эшли, миссис Джонс, как назвал ее Милтон. – Мисс Харрисон, мистер Мамет и мистер…

– Паркер, – пробормотал Стив.

– …мистер Паркер мне очень помогли.

Только бы Оскар снова не взвился! Тот напрягся, даже, кажется, втянул голову в плечи, но сказал:

– Благодарю вас, сэр. Спасибо, сэр. И вам, мэм.

Андреа мысленно перевела дыхание.

Милтон снова прокашлялся:

– Я проверю свои запасы, хотя в них вряд ли будет что-то нужное. Но если найду, принесу. Пока могу только посоветовать принимать таблетки, которые прописал доктор Стивенс, и побольше отдыхать.

Уголок рта Оскара дернулся, и Андреа поспешила спросить:

– Чем занимается миссис Джонс? Если ее работа слишком тяжелая, я переговорю с Губернатором, чтобы ей нашли более легкую.

– Уборка, мэм, – выдавил Оскар.

– Я поговорю с Губернатором, – повторила Андреа.

– Я тоже, – вдруг резко кивнул Милтон. – Пусть миссис Джонс пока отдыхает. Я пойду. Мистер Паркер, написать вам название препарата?

Тот метнул взгляд сначала на Оскара, потом на его мать и, наконец, на Андреа:

– Да, мистер Мамет.

– Тогда пойдемте со мной.

Андреа чуть задержалась, приблизилась к Оскару:

– Пожалуйста, примите нашу помощь, – шепнула она. – Ради матери.

На его лице боролись, наверное, десяток разных чувств:

– Я приму, мэм.

– Спасибо.

– За что?

– И за это, и за то предупреждение.

Теперь Оскар послал ей внимательный взгляд:

– Про вас тут уже всякие сплетни ходят, мэм, – так же тихо ответил он, – в том числе не очень хорошие. Будьте осторожны.

– Буду, – пообещала Андреа и Оскару, и самой себе.

Будет. Все равно у нее не было выбора. Внутри ворочалась какая-то мерзость, но Андреа кивнула напоследок, улыбнулась и вышла на улицу, к ждавшим ее Милтону и Стиву. Она справится – обязана справиться!


	15. Что-то старое и что-то новое…

Уже которую ночь Рик не видел сны. Он просто закрывал глаза, а потом отрывал их, почти не чувствуя себя отдохнувшим. Хотя это все равно было лучше, чем когда сновидения приходили. И они очень беспокоили Уолтера.

– Ваша защита слабеет, – объяснил алхимик. – И надо учитывать негативный фон этого места. И, конечно, вы сами – постоянно в напряжении, не даете себе расслабиться.

Уолтер поговорил с Дэрилом, тот посоветовался со своим мертвым наставником и Хершелем, и теперь на ночь Рик пил травяной отвар, резкий и горьковатый, после которого словно проваливался в темноту.

Но в остальном… Рик боялся произнести эти слова вслух, боялся сглазить, однако их жизнь в стенах института-тюрьмы, кажется, понемногу налаживалась. Они очистили от ходячих весь блок, проверили и укрепили запоры. Потом добрались до соседнего административного здания и второй день обыскивали кабинеты. Теперь в их распоряжении оказались схемы этого места, пусть только наземной его части, но хотя бы стало понятно, где здесь что находится.

Но, главное, люди – все люди Рика – постепенно приходили в себя. Хершель выздоравливал, Лори понемногу успокаивалась, и ее взгляд становился менее загнанным. И Карл, и Бэт, и Мэгги с Гленном, и Кэрол, и Ти-Дог… Нет, еще рано радоваться. Слишком рано.

Рик уселся на кровати, потер затекшую за ночь шею. С верхней полки свесился Карл.

– Я думал, ты давно проснулся. – Рик посмотрел на наручные часы, показывавшие девять утра. – Помогаешь Дэрилу и Теодору.

Сын мотнул головой, спустился на пол и замер возле:

– Пап.

– Что-то случилось?

Карл снова мотнул головой и тут же добавил:

– Это все из-за того, что мама… ну… в положении?

– Что именно? – Рик похлопал по матрасу, и Карл с размаху опустился рядом.

– Ты сказал, тут опасно. Но мы остались.

– Мы остались по многим причинам. И потому что снаружи еще опаснее, и потому что Хершель теперь не может ходить, как раньше.

Карл послал ему рассеянный взгляд и вдруг произнес:

– Не хочу, чтобы мама рожала.

Рик потер переносицу:

– Ты же хотел брата или сестру.

– Теперь не хочу. – Сын сжал губы. – Почему мама в положении сейчас? Это же глу…

Рик легонько щелкнул его по носу.

– Ой!

– Не говори такое о матери. И, тем более, не смей ее обвинять.

– Но…

– Появление ребенка зависит от двух людей. Так что оба твоих родителя глупые, если уж на то пошло.

Карл посмотрел на собственные ноги, поболтал ими, а потом опять поглядел на Рика:

– Тогда почему вы… Ну, не как раньше? И мама, и ты повторяете, что все хорошо, но это же не так!

– Мы…

– Это из-за маминого положения? То, что вы не вместе? Гленн и Мэгги – они теперь в одной камере живут, хотя не поженились. Но мама спит с Кэрол, а ты – тут.

– Это из-за лекарства. – Рик посмотрел на пустой стакан на вделанной в стену столешнице.

Когда Уолтер сказал, что сигил – не панацея, что надолго сил амулета не хватит, Рик не просто испугался, его охватил самый настоящий ужас. Проклятье! Если с ним что-то случится, остальные, его семья – они погибнут! Но Уолтер верил, что выход есть, и Рику только и оставалось, что тоже верить.

– Ты болен? – спросил Карл.

– Ничего серьезного. Но и Хершель, и Уолтер считают, что мне нужен покой. Это ненадолго.

В глазах сына плескалось уже не сомнение даже, неверие. Неудивительно – сколько еще можно ему врать? Хорошо, не врать – не договаривать. Но и правду не скажешь.

Несколько дней назад Уолтер устроил Рику настоящий медосмотр: проверка слуха, проверка зрения, проверка скорости реакции и куча вопросов о том, как он спит, как ест, как… Черт! По лицу алхимика нельзя было понять, встревожило его то, что он услышал, или нет. Но пока Уолтер ограничился лишь советом больше отдыхать, этим самым сомнительным отваром и требованием подробно записывать сны, если те все равно появятся.

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Рик то ли самому себе, то ли сыну и обнял его за плечи. – И месяцев через пять у тебя родится сестра. Такая же красивая, как мама.

Карл кивнул.

– Беги к Дэрилу и Теодору. Я загляну к Хершелю, а потом присоединюсь к вам.

Если так будет продолжаться, вопросы скоро появятся не только у Карла, но и у остальных. И что тогда? Однако сначала надо разобраться с лоа. Это важнее.

Рик поднялся, застегнул ремень с кобурой. Пора делать еще одну дырку, иначе скоро ремень вместе с брюками просто-напросто начнет соскальзывать с бедер. Как же сильно они все отощали за эти месяцы! Но теперь у них есть еда: крупы, макароны, консервы и свежее мясо, которые приносил с охоты Дэрил.

Хершель тоже уже не спал – сидел на кровати и, водрузив на нос очки, читал Библию.

– Хорошо выглядишь, – сказал вместо приветствия Рик.

Тот смерил его с головы до ног пристальным взглядом:

– Как прошла ночь?

– Без сновидений.

– И что думает на сей счет немец?

– Сегодня еще не спрашивал.

Хершель с присутствием Уолтера так и не смирился. Стоило ему увидеть алхимика, как он воинственно вскидывался, но в разговоры почти не вступал – и на том спасибо.

– Лучше скажи, как ты. – Рик уселся на табуретку возле кровати. – И как нога?

– Я жив, – Хершель улыбнулся. – Остальное приложится. Видишь, что мне нашли?

Рик кивнул, бросил взгляд на прислоненные к стене костыли – их вчера принесли из госпиталя Дэрил и Гленн.

– Опробую их сегодня-завтра, – продолжал Хершель. – Так что не беспокойся обо мне. Думай о жене. И о себе.

Хершелю пришлось рассказать кое-что о лоа. Без подробностей, но он все равно встревожился.

– Мы сегодня продолжим осматривать то административное здание, в которое ходили вчера, – произнес Рик. – Еще два этажа остались. Если что-то надо…

– Я хотел с тобой поговорить, – очень серьезно, почти официально сказал Хершель, и тут же стало не по себе.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет-нет! Дело в другом. – Хершель глубоко вздохнул и продолжил. – Знаешь, в море капитан корабля считается представителем всех властей.

– Я слышал о таком.

– В каком-то смысле мы сейчас в открытом море. А ты – наш капитан.

Рик пожал плечами, не понимая, на что намекает Хершель.

– К полномочиям капитана также относится заключение браков, – несколько официально добавил тот.

Вот оно что!

Хершель слегка нахмурился:

– Все-таки неправильно это – жить во грехе.

– А сами Гленн и Мэгги что думают?

– Вчера я дал им свое благословление. Твоя жена и Кэрол сказали, что помогут с приготовлениями. Ты…

– Никогда не заключал браки, – улыбнулся Рик. – Но, думаю, разберусь.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Хершель. – Это… для меня это очень важно, Рик. Я хочу, чтобы у Мэгги было все… Несмотря на то, что случилось, она должна получить все.

– Она и получит. Обещаю.

* * *

– Свадьба? – Дэрил даже немного обалдел от такой новости. Хотя почему нет-то? Всем им надо отдохнуть и отвлечься. Правда, Хершель вознамерился устроить этакую настоящую свадьбу, а не абы что. Только как старик это себе представлял?

– Хершель так хочет, – пояснил Гленн. Глаза у него сияли, но голос звучал немного виновато, словно вся суета поднялась исключительно по его прихоти.

– Что? Белое платье, подружки невесты, букеты, торжественные речи? – хмыкнул Ти-Дог.

– Ханбок, – мечтательно вдохнул Гленн и сразу же покраснел. – Это корейская одежда. Мэгги была бы такой красивой…

– Придется обойтись тем, что есть. – К ним подошла Кэрол и улыбнулась. – Раз уж вы собрались на вылазку, заодно поищите нам что-нибудь, из чего можно соорудить подвенечное платье.

– Видел только халаты и простынки, – не удержался Дэрил.

– Тоже подойдут, – невозмутимо отозвалась Кэрол. – Устроим самую правильную свадьбу из всех самых правильных свадеб.

– Все по традициям, да? Как там? – Рик тоже улыбнулся. – Что-то старое и что-то новое…

– …что-то взятое взаймы и что-то голубое, – закончила Кэрол.

Вот так и вышло, что сегодня они отправились не просто поискать, чем поживиться, и зачистить здание от ходячих, но и чтобы найти что-нибудь для самой настоящей свадьбы. Гленн улыбался, Ти-Дог улыбался и, главное, Рик улыбался – оно того стоило.

Вся канитель предсказуемо растянулась на несколько дней. Пожалуй, самые лучшие несколько дней за последние месяцы. В смысле, дел все равно было хоть отбавляй, но люди оживились, будто наконец-то поверили, что все не так плохо. Ради этого можно и свадьбу закатить. Бэт бегала по тюремному блоку счастливая – Дэрил ее никогда раньше настолько счастливой не видел, а рядом носилась невидимая София и тоже дико радовалась.

– Я никогда не была на свадьбе! – выпалила она Дэрилу. – Это так здорово! Какое платье будет у Мэгги? Длинное? А фата?

– Понятия не имею. Ну и вроде как нечего на платье невесты смотреть до церемонии. Но ты ж поглядеть можешь, что там шьют.

И шьют как раз из пресловутых халатов и простыней.

София ненадолго задумалась, а потом быстро-быстро помотала головой:

– Нет, я лучше потом увижу.

Дэрил только пожал плечами. Он правда не собирался принимать участие во всей этой суете, но вдруг понял, что чужая радость захватывает и его.

Уолтер, выслушав во время очередного ужина новость о грядущей свадьбе, даже бровью не повел, но Хершель все равно воинственно задрал бороду:

– Не хотите ничего сказать?

– Это не мое дело, – только и уронил немец.

– А правда, что у вас женятся только по разрешению партии? – вдруг брякнул Аксель.

– Не совсем. – За прошедшие дни Уолтер побрился, переоделся и теперь походил на школьного учителя. По крайней мере, у Дэрила был почти такой – тоже редкостный зануда.

– И как тогда?

– То, о чем вы сказали, касается только верхушки партии. В остальных случаях достаточно, чтобы обе стороны предоставили сведения о родственниках. Если среди родных жениха и невесты нет нежелательных элементов, свадьба может состояться.

– И чем это лучше разрешения партии? – спросил Рик.

– А разве у вас не проверяют людей на предмет связи с коммунистами и немцами? – парировал Уолтер. – Комиссия по расследованию антибританской деятельности, Джозеф Маккарти – кажется, его называют Охотником на ведьм? За это ваша королева даровала ему рыцарский титул. В Европе о нем наслышаны.

– Зато алхимиков, говорят, в Третьем Рейхе разводят, как породистых собак, – не удержался Хершель.

– Партия заботится о будущем нации. Наши алхимики должны стать самыми сильными в мире. – Немец вдруг запнулся и добавил: – Должны были стать.

Ну да. Теперь-то никому до этого не будет дела.

Впрочем, после ужина, прежде чем спуститься на нижние ярусы, Уолтер все же сказал – тихо, только Рику и Дэрилу:

– Я правда считаю, что это не мое дело и что я не в праве вмешиваться. Но выражать радость по поводу того, что считаю неправильным, не собираюсь.

И гордо свалил.

Рик только потер переносицу:

– По крайней мере, он держит свое мнение при себе.

Да, хорошо, что Уолтер не собирался ни с кем собачиться. И он помогал Рику – за это Дэрил готов был терпеть чертового алхимика столько, сколько потребуется.

– Мне тут Обод… Ну, мой наставник кое-какие знаки показал. Вроде как тоже охраняют от зла. И от того, которое приходит во снах. Я тебе сделаю что-то типа оберега. И возле твоей кровати нарисую. Должно помочь.

– Спасибо.

– Я завтра с утра на охоту. – Дэрил ненадолго отвел взгляд, потом опять посмотрел на Рика. – А днем Уолтер хочет, чтобы я ему чем-то там помог на нижних ярусах. Обойдетесь без меня?

– В соседнем здании уже немного осталось, справимся.

– Я, если успею, присоединюсь.

Рик кивнул. Все-таки не нравилось Дэрилу, как он выглядел. По-прежнему каким-то загнанным, хотя все последние ночи спал, как полагается. И отощал здорово. В смысле, все они здорово отощали, но казалось, что еще немного, и Рик станет походить на тень самого себя, хотя ел вроде не меньше остальных. Надо поговорить об этом с Ободранной Кожей.

– Все хорошо, – Рик, как обычно, понял, о чем Дэрил думал.

– Не слишком.

Рик не стал отрицать, и это тоже встревожило.

– Мы продержимся столько, сколько нужно, – просто сказал он. – Уолтер что-нибудь придумает.

Только на одного-единственного немца рассчитывать дико не хотелось.

Ночью Дэрил лежал на матрасе, брошенном прямо на пол у лестницы, и пялился в темный потолок. Надо было соснуть, только ни хера не получалось. Дэрил вслушивался в звуки: сейчас они казались оглушительно громкими. А может, это у него действительно, как талдычил Ободранная Кожа, обострился слух. Негромко стонал во сне Хершель: у него болела отрубленная нога. Вот так странно – ноги не было, но она болела. Уолтер называл это фантомной болью и говорил, что рано или поздно она пройдет. Ворочалась с боку на бок Лори, тоже не спала. А Кэрол, похоже, спала, и это хорошо. Зато Гленн и Мэгги… Дэрил тихонько фыркнул. Они, наверное, думали, все дрыхнут без задних ног, так что не запалят. Как же! Хотя… Ти-Дог и Аксель, которые сегодня дежурили, точно бы не запалили – оттуда не слыхать.

А что Рик? Дэрил поймал себя на идиотском желании спуститься и посмотреть, как спит Рик. Хотя чего пялиться-то? Тот дрых последние ночи, как бревно.

– Обычные снотворные в таких случаях – не выход, – сказал тогда Уолтер. – Наоборот, они загоняют сознание в ловушку и не дают человеку очнуться от кошмара.

Вот поэтому Рик и пил чертов отвар, который, как обещал Ободранная Кожа, избавит его от снов. Но это тоже было плохо, потому что сны видеть надо. В общем, куда ни кинь – всюду клин. Ничего, Дэрил скоро опробует те знаки, которым научил его мертвый колдун. Вдруг что выйдет.

Гленн и Мэгги все возились и возились – вот же неймется! Мысли снова соскользнули на Рика. Да чтоб! Дэрилу сейчас дико хотелось оказаться на месте внезапных жениха и невесты… В смысле, чтобы они с Риком… Вот ведь! Дэрил перекатился со спины на бок и замер так. Рик… Если он будет не против, конечно. И тут есть, где найти местечко поукромнее, чтобы уж точно никто не помешал.

Дэрил посмотрел сквозь темноту на камеру Рика. Отсюда ее и не видать почти. Но как его спросить? Просто предложить пойти трахнуться? Почему-то здесь и сейчас все дико усложнилось. Раньше достаточно было просто прижать его к стволу или стене… да к чему угодно. И никаких слов не требовалось.

Но Дэрил довольно смутно представлял себе, как трахаются два мужика. Понятно, что в жопу. Но это ведь не совсем так, как с женщиной. По правде, узнать хотелось дико. И Дэрил снова и снова вспоминал их с Риком последний раз в том лодочном домике у озера. Ощущение тела под ладонями, члена во рту. Как Дэрил тогда сжимал задницу Рика. В паху тут же потяжелело. Мать вашу! А вот нечего о таком сейчас думать!

Мэгги и Гленн наконец-то притихли, и Дэрил повернулся на другой бок. Спать надо, а не херней страдать. Об остальном можно помозговать и завтра.

* * *

– Я тут думаю, – сказал Хершель. – Что подойдет для свадьбы?

– Ты о чем?

– О Библии, конечно.

Хершель второй день осваивал костыли, и получалось у него, на взгляд Рика неплохо. Вчера Хершелю еще помогали Гленн и Бэт с Карлом, сегодня же он заявил, что будет тренироваться сам. И теперь хромал вдоль камер, а Рик шел рядом, чтобы в случае чего успеть подхватить.

– Я имею в виду… – Хершель замер, переводя дыхание, но помотал головой, когда Рик предложил ему руку, – подходящий отрывок. Я все эти дни просматривал Библию и искал… Нужно что-то особенное. Юдифь? Нет, не подходит. Эсфирь? Не совсем. Что ты думаешь о Деворе?

– Она была пророчицей?

– Да. Подняла людей на борьбу с ханаанейским царем. Она считала, что не может возглавить войско, поэтому выбрала Варака. Но, Рик, она тоже воевала. Девора вызвала к горе Фавор несколько колен израилевых и повела их в бой. И после той победы сорок лет царил мир.

– Мне кажется, подходит.

– Я тоже так решил, – улыбнулся Хершель. – Моя девочка настоящая воительница. И я горжусь этим, – закончил он уже серьезно, словно считал, что с ним примутся спорить.

Но, разумеется, никто спорить не стал.

– Пока достаточно, – объявил Хершель, и Рик довел его до обеденного стола. Сейчас, правда, никто за ним не обедал, потому что столешницу почти целиком скрывали куски ткани. Вокруг сидели Лори, Кэрол, Бэт и сама Мэгги и шили.

– Сколько еще осталось? – Хершель тяжело опустился на ближайший стул.

– Если все будет хорошо, сегодня предпоследняя примерка, – улыбнулась Лори.

– Но нам по-прежнему нужно что-то голубое, – заметила Кэрол, не поднимая головы от работы. – Так что будет вам задание.

Вчера Рик с Ти-Догом, Гленном и Акселем очистили от ходячих второй этаж соседнего здания, благо мертвецов там оказалось немного. Сегодня осматривать третий этаж вместе со всеми отправился и Дэрил. Может, они найдут что-то подходящее.

– Два часа, – сказал Рик, посмотрев на часы. – Скоро они должны вернуться. Пойду встречу. Хершель?

– Не беспокойся. Если решу перебраться в камеру, мне помогут.

Рик как раз подошел к решетчатой двери, за которой тянулся коридор, ведущий к столовой, как услышал шаги и голоса.

– Нашли что-нибудь? – спросил Рик, отпирая дверь.

– Так, в основном фигня всякая, – неопределенно махнул рукой Дэрил.

– Да ладно! – Гленн казался непривычно взбудораженным. – Неплохо ведь сходили! Пара аптечек, три пистолета, ножи всякие.

– Жратвы нет.

– Зато есть одежда, – откликнулся Ти-Дог. – На том этаже точно кабинеты местных шишек были. И неплохо они устроились. Много личного шмотья осталось, совсем нового, считай. Жаль, почти все мужское.

– Женщины для себя подошьют, – заметил Рик.

– Это верно. Но, Рик, ты сходи, сам посмотри. Столы из красного дерева, ковры, до хрена бронзы. В одном кабинете картина во всю стену.

– Лучше, чтобы на все это богатство посмотрел и Уолтер. Он говорил, что там могут быть и не совсем безвредные вещи.

– Эти их алхимические прибамбасы?

– Не только.

– Ну, мы ничего странного не брали. Есть там в паре кабинетов сейфы, но вряд ли мы их вскроем.

Впрочем, Уолтера больше занимало то, что могло остаться на нижних ярусах. И очищать их от ходячих еще только предстояло. Вот где действительно будет опасно.

Ти-Дог, Гленн и Аксель пошли к тюремному блоку, а Дэрил задержался у двери. Стоял и молчал, явно собираясь что-то сказать.

– Гленн сегодня радостный, – произнес Рик.

– Ну да. – Дэрил немного расслабился. – Мы тут с ним с утречка, еще до того, как в здание сходили, одно дельце провернули.

Рик приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения.

– Раздобыли свадебные кольца.

– Мне можно узнать, где?

Теперь Дэрил усмехнулся, но почти сразу же посерьезнел:

– Тебе можно. Позаимствовали у мертвяков за оградой. Им они уже без надобности.

Что же, откуда теперь еще возьмешь обручальные кольца?

– Красивые. Мэгги понравятся, – добавил Дэрил.

– Это хорошо, – только и ответил Рик. – Там, – он мотнул головой в сторону коридора: – правда картины и ковры?

Дэрил громко фыркнул:

– Ага. Богатые ублюдки. В одном месте и том же месте черти что с заключенными творили и хоромы себе обустраивали. У этого урода с картиной при кабинете и вторая комната была – типа личная. Секретаршу он там свою, что ли, трахал?

– Есть, на чем?

– Широченная кровать. Только в кино такие видел. – Дэрил послал ему пристальный взгляд, и Рик едва удержался от того, чтобы не облизнуть губы.

Черт. Он хотел… Очень хотел хоть ненадолго забыться, почувствовать себя живым, а не бесконечно усталым. И он дико соскучился по Дэрилу. Сейчас у них что-то вроде передышки, так, может, ей воспользоваться? Ведь кто знает, что будет дальше?

– Кэрол приказала нам раздобыть что-нибудь голубое, – сказал Дэрил.

– Так и не нашли еще? Считается, что голубой должна быть подвязка невесты. Но вряд ли мы тут отыщем женскую подвязку.

– Раздобудем любую тряпку. Пусть из нее ту подвязку и сделают.

– Тоже вариант.

– А что еще надо? Ну… – Дэрил помедлил: – не для свадьбы?

И Рик решился:

– Презервативы. Вы их не находили в личных вещах?

– Вроде валялись у кого-то в ящике стола. – Дэрил послал ему удивленный взгляд. – А зачем? Ты ж не баба и не больной.

– Не в этом дело. Просто лучше или надеть, или не кончать внутрь. – От собственных слов, от предвкушения на миг стало жарко. Проклятье, как же давно… – В тех аптечках, которые вы принесли, есть что-нибудь вроде вазелина?

Дэрил молча кивнул.

– Тогда если после обеда никаких дел не появится, покажешь мне картины и бронзу?

Неправильно… Эгоистично… Но все вокруг радовались, как не радовались уже давно. И Рик тоже хотел хоть немного этой радости для себя.

* * *

Было в этом что-то мальчишеское и несерьезное – сказать, что пойдешь смотреть на картины и искать кусок голубой ткани, а на самом деле сбежать, чтобы… как прямо выразился Дэрил, чтобы потрахаться.

Кабинет неведомого начальника впечатлил: и толстым и безумно пыльным ковром, и массивными шкафами, и не менее массивным письменным столом, и огромным кожаным креслом. Тот, кто заходил сюда последним, оставил после себя беспорядок: ящики как в шкафах, так и в столе были выдвинуты, под ногами валялись какие-то бумаги и книги. То ли тут что-то искали, то ли пытались забрать с собой самое необходимое. Рик нагнулся, поднял с пола массивный портсигар, инкрустированный перламутром. Да, хозяева очень спешили.

Рик положил находку на край стола и встретился взглядом со статуэткой – медная девушка в хитоне, совсем не скрывавшем грудь, смотрела задумчиво и немного печально.

– Что скажешь? – спросил Дэрил, и Рик подошел к картине – большой, действительно занимавшей почти всю стену. Хорошо, что потолки тут были высокие.

Хаотичная мешанина черного, серого, коричневого и желтого. Похоже на…

– Хрень какая-то. Будто из пульверизатора набрызгали, – добавил Дэрил.

– Это же настоящий Джексон Поллок.

– Чего?

– У меня был один знакомый, который хорошо разбирался в современной живописи. Ему очень нравился Поллок.

Точнее, Джеймс просто с ума по нему сходил. Настолько, что за те показавшиеся безумно короткими месяцы их знакомства Рик невольно узнал о художнике все.

– Этот холст стоит немалых денег. Вернее, раньше стоил.

– Да ладно! Любой придурок такое намалюет.

– Поверь, не любой.

Порой Рику казалось, что в этих полотнах что-то есть – в этом точно было: что-то смутное, тревожное и тоскливое. И все-таки… Рик поймал себя на странном чувстве: последние дни его преследовало ощущение, что мир словно сузился, что стены института-тюрьмы давят, а торчавшие повсюду решетки становятся все толще и скоро сомкнутся. А теперь Рика понемногу отпускало, даже дышать становилось легче. Он перевел взгляд на окно, тоже забранное решеткой, и понял, что та не пугает. Что это просто металлические прутья. И Рик широко улыбнулся почти возмущенному лицу Дэрила.

– Ты ведь шутишь, – произнес тот. – Я ж вижу – у тебя глаза смеются.

Рик сдался и действительно рассмеялся:

– Но это правда Поллок и это правда дорогая картина. И она… интересная.

Дэрил задумчиво посмотрел на холст, а потом вдруг оказался рядом и впечатал Рика в стену возле творения Поллока:

– Похрен на эту мазню.

Еще миг они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Дэрил впился ему в губы. Наконец-то! Рик то жадно втягивал язык Дэрила себе в рот, то сам проталкивался в рот ему, лизал изнутри щеки и нёбо. И чем дальше, тем больше все это походило на укусы, чем на поцелуи… Плевать! Прямо сейчас Рик никак не мог насытиться Дэрилом, ощущением его тела, его запахом, вкусом. Еще больше, еще сильнее! Правильные поцелуи – когда под губами твердые губы, когда ты обхватываешь ладонями лицо и чувствуешь, как слегка покалывает щетина.

Они прервались, чтобы сделать вдох, и Дэрил ухватил Рика под колено, потянул, вжался так, что их наполовину вставшие члены уперлись в животы.

– Черт…– Дэрил зарылся лицом ему в изгиб шеи, принялся остервенело вылизывать кожу. – Ты…

Его рука отпустила колено, и теперь пальцы сжались через джинсы на ягодицах. По телу пробежала дрожь, и Рик подался еще ближе, хотя казалось, это уже невозможно.

Дэрил вдруг шумно выдохнул прямо ему в ухо и чуть откинул голову.

– Мы… так до койки не доберемся.

– Тогда… давай все-таки… – пробормотал Рик, – пойдем… в смежную комнату.

Дэрил кивнул, но отпускать не спешил. Ладони все еще лежали на ягодицах, но уже не сжимали, а почти гладили их, и по коже волнами разливался жар. Рик не удержался, потянулся вперед и легко прикусил Дэрилу нижнюю губу. Тот промычал что-то невразумительное, и Рик сжал зубы чуть сильнее. Запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы Дэрила, принялся перебирать пряди, тянуть их. Бедра словно по своей воле стали тереться о его бедра. О, да! Как же это, как же… И тут его чувствительно ущипнули за зад.

– Соседняя комната!

Глаза у Дэрила были совершенно сумасшедшие, но он как-то умудрился отпустить Рика и шагнуть назад.

– Или хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя на столе?

Здоровенном столе, заваленном бумагами? Рядом с медной статуэткой девушки? В этом определенно что-то было… Нет, все-таки не сейчас!

Тело противилось, почти стонало, но Рик заставил себя дойти до двери и распахнуть ее.

Кровать оказалась огромной – даже больше, чем он себе представлял, и занимала добрую половину спальни. Небольшое окно под потолком пропускало не очень много света. Солнечные лучи лужицами растекались по побелке и словно дразнились, потому что внутри было свежо и сыро.

Рик подавил желание обхватить себя руками. Вместо этого он прошел внутрь, обогнул кровать и замер у ее левого края. Даже хорошо, что тут не жарко – голова немного прочистилась. Рик хотел – безумно хотел, чтобы первый раз удался, насколько вообще мог удаться первый раз, когда один человек очень смутно представлял себе, что делать, а другой почти забыл, когда последний раз был с кем-то в постели.

А Дэрил все еще стоял у двери и смотрел прямо на Рика. Позвать или?.. Вместо этого Рик взялся за пуговицы на рубашке. Он расстегнул первую, вторую, бросил на Дэрила быстрый взгляд. Тот качнулся было вперед, но остался стоять, кивнул, словно говоря: «Продолжай». Рик широко улыбнулся. Третья пуговица, четвертая… Он повел плечами, сбрасывая рубашку, одним движением стянул футболку. От холода соски мгновенно затвердели, а по рукам и спине побежали мурашки. Дэрил смотрел как зачарованный, кажется, даже не моргал, и под этим взглядом Рика опять бросило в жар. Дальше? Хорошо.

Звякнула пряжка ремня. Теперь пуговица и молния. Давно пора, потому что в джинсах снова было ощутимо тесно. Дэрил походил на хищника в засаде – сжался, как перед прыжком. Рику казалось, что он видит, как у Дэрила трепещут ноздри, как он жадно втягивает воздух, чует что-то – возбуждение самого Рика, с каждым мгновением становящееся все сильнее и сильнее. Рик сбросил ботинки, снял носки, и ледяной пол обжег подошвы.

Рик потянул вниз джинсы сразу вместе с бельем. Позволил им упасть и переступил через одежду. Дэрил шумно сглотнул. Он уже не просто смотрел, а будто впитывал то, что видел. И кровь в ответ бурлила, жар усиливался, от паха расползался по всему телу, прогоняя холод и тени.

И Дэрил наконец-то подошел – почти перетек от двери к кровати. Они стояли совсем рядом: Дэрил немного пониже ростом, о чем Рик всегда забывал. Новый поцелуй – непривычно медленный для них обоих. Но все правильно, теперь не надо спешить. Дэрил все еще не касался Рика, и тот сам взялся за пуговицы чужой рубашки.

Дэрил позволял себя раздевать, только дышал громко и рвано, и в крохотной спальне стало гулко и тесно от звуков. Рубашка, а за ней и майка полетели на пол к джинсам Рика. Дэрил был еще более напряженным и сжавшимся, чем прежде. На миг почудилось даже, что он сейчас потянется за только что сброшенной одеждой. Не первый раз Рику казалось, что Дэрил словно стыдился своего тела. Из-за шрамов, из-за чего-то еще?

– Ты красивый, – шепнул Рик. У Дэрила было невероятное тело – тело охотника, гибкое, поджарое и сильное. Каждый раз, когда Рик думал о нем, то представлял себе древнегреческие статуи. Да, почти статуя – только если коснуться, под руками окажется не холодный мрамор, а теплая кожа со всеми ее маленькими несовершенствами, которые так привлекают.

Уголок рта Дэрила дернулся, и Рик тут же прижался к нему – к родинке там – губами.

– Ну что ты…

Рик не дал ему договорить – поймал губы в поцелуе. Дэрил жадно ответил, его руки обхватили Рика за плечи, но тот мягко отвел их.

– Еще чуть-чуть.

Рик кое-как стащил с кровати пыльное покрывало и уселся на простыни, тоже ледяные и сырые.

– Ха! – невольно вырвалось у него.

– Что, яйца отморозил? – ухмыльнулся Дэрил.

Он немного расслабился, и Рик не собирался упускать ни секунды и быстро расправился с ремнем и молнией.

– Сейчас узнаем, отморозишь ли что-нибудь ты. – Рик нехорошо улыбнулся и аккуратно стянул с Дэрила джинсы и трусы, освободив наполовину возбужденный член. – Холодно?

– Фигня!

Рик провел ладонью по напряженному животу Дэрила, потом не удержался и провел еще раз – ногтями.

– Твою мать!

– Я тебя согрею.

Член Дэрила завораживал, как тогда, на ферме. Во рту пересохло, и теперь пришел черед Рика тяжело и шумно сглатывать. Черт, он хотел… Пусть даже совсем немного.

– Ты красивый, – повторил Рик и медленно лизнул член Дэрила: от основания до головки, чувствуя, как тот твердеет под языком. Рик успел только взять его в рот, едва-едва распробовать, как Дэрил оттянул его за волосы.

– Эй!

Рик видел румянец на его щеках, то, как постепенно краснеют шея и грудь. Как же красиво…

– Эй! Я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Сейчас это показалось самой романтической вещью, которую когда-либо говорили Рику Граймсу.

Дэрил прав – в другой раз. Тем более, Рик и сам хотел, чтобы его, наконец, трахнули. Нет, не так! Чтобы его трахнул именно этот человек! Рик отстранился, подождал, пока Дэрил сам не снимет джинсы и ботинки. А потом Дэрил резко подался вперед, буквально опрокинул его на кровать, и у Рика на миг перехватило дыхание.

– Чертовы простыни! – рявкнул Дэрил.

Рик рассмеялся:

– Что? Все-таки отморозил?

– Щас согреюсь. Ты же обещал!

Рик гладил Дэрила по плечам, рукам, спине и просто не мог остановиться. Незачем смущаться и стыдиться – совершенно незачем.

– Погоди. – Дэрил приподнялся на локтях, внимательно посмотрел Рику в глаза. – Говори, что делать.

– Все захватил?

– Спрашиваешь! – Дэрил скатился с Рика, свесился с края кровати и принялся рыться в карманах джинсов. – Вот оно.

Он бросил на простыни упаковку презерватива и плоскую баночку.

– Отлично. – Рик вытянулся на кровати на животе.

– Ты чего?

Рик посмотрел на него через плечо:

– Так будет удобнее.

– Черта с два! Я хочу видеть твое лицо, а не спину.

– Дэрил… – начал было Рик и тут же вздохнул, признавая поражение.

Он снова лег на спину и как можно шире расставил согнутые ноги:

– Ты же понимаешь, что это будет немного не так, как с женщиной? – Рик дождался кивка и продолжил: – И тебе нужно будет мне немного помочь. Подготовить. – Он пару мгновений смотрел на солнечный луч на полотке. Нет, дело было не в смущении. Просто в этот раз все стало слишком… интимным, касающимся только двоих. – Я давно ни с кем не был. Тело отвыкло.

Глаза у Дэрила немного расширились, и только.

– Для этого нужен вазелин. Намажь им указательный и средний пальцы.

Что-то негромко звякнуло.

– Готово.

– Теперь вводи. Начни с указательного.

Дэрил устроился между его разведенных ног, и Рик постарался как можно больше расслабиться. Первое прикосновение вышло легким-легким, едва ощутимым.

– Не щекочись. – Рик приподнял голову и улыбнулся Дэрилу.

Тот прикоснулся уже уверенней, а потом палец наконец-то скользнул в тело Рика. Господи! Хотя вряд ли бог такое одобрит.

– Можешь глубже и сильнее. Ты мне не повредишь.

Дэрил снова задышал чаще и резче, палец вошел полностью, и мышцы рефлекторно сжались.

– Черт, Рик! Член точно сюда влезет?

– Ты не поверишь, на что способно человеческое тело. Добавь второй палец.

Дэрил послушался.

– Теперь попробуй их немного развести, как ножницы. Прямо внутри меня.

Да! Рик слегка выгнулся, вцепился рукой в простыню, а другой обхватил немного опавший член. Тот тут же ожил под прикосновением.

Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо… Рик заново привыкал к ощущению того, что его растягивают. Чувство жжения, легкое неудобство и удовольствие одновременно, особенно когда Дэрил, сам не зная, что сделал, попал пальцем куда надо.

– Тебе правда это нравится? – В голосе Дэрила мешались напряжение, удивление и что-то, близкое к восхищению.

– Можешь двигать сильнее… Да! Вот так! – Рик снова выгнулся и на мгновение зажмурился.

Пальцев уже не хватало, тело хотело – требовало! – больше.

– Ты… Ты такой… горячий, – теперь Дэрил почти шептал. – Узкий… Мать твою, Рик! Ты…

– Ш-ш-ш! Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

– Ща, подожди.

Пальцы пропали, и Рик едва не застонал от разочарования. Дэрил привстал на коленях, потянулся за презервативом. Рик уселся возле:

– Дай мне.

Член Дэрила, стоявший так, что почти касался живота, был прямо перед Риком. Только представить, что… Рик сам разорвал упаковку, сжал пальцами кончик и раскатал презерватив. Дэрил задышал уже совсем сорванно. На его груди поблескивал пот, и Рик подался вперед, слизнул. Вслепую нашарил банку, зачерпнул и размазал по презервативу. Рик отвел член в сторону и прижался губами к ямке пупка… И дальше, по дорожке волос…

– Рик! – донеслось сверху.

Он снова улегся на спину и развел ноги.

– Давай.

Дэрил сжал его бедра, приподнял, и Рик обвил ногами чужую поясницу, притягивая к себе, почти понукая. Ожидание наконец-то закончилось. Дэрил старался входить медленно и осторожно, очень старался, но Рик понимал, что не выйдет. Оба слишком возбуждены. Будь что будет!

Дэрил выпустил его бедра, уперся ладонями в кровать по обе стороны от головы Рика и вошел – почти вломился – до конца. Они застонали одновременно. Рик обхватил его за шею:

– Давай! Все хорошо. Давай…

Член внутри пульсировал, растягивал, от неровных толчков – то неглубоких, то таких, от которых Рика словно пронзало до самого сердца, было сладко и больно одновременно. Рик запутался в ощущениях, но одно знал точно – он не хотел, чтобы Дэрил останавливался. Быстрее, еще быстрее и беспорядочней! Дэрил то рычал, то почти всхлипывал, они вжимались друг в друга лбами, чужой пот щипал на губах.

– Скажи… что мне… – Глаза Дэрила казались черными.

– Глубже… да! – Рик сжал член, помогая себе. – Тут… Теперь… чуть выйди… – Он резко вскинул бедра, Дэрил вошел немного иначе, и Рика дернуло, как от электрического тока. – Да! Сюда!

– Рик… куда… – прохрипел Дэрил, но Рик уже мог только ловить ртом воздух. Слишком хорошо – оглушительно!

Дэрил напрягся, словно натянутая струна, вжался лицом ему в плечо и застонал. Рик вздрагивал от чужого оргазма, чувствовал его, пытался поймать свой собственный, все еще ускользающий, хотя такой близкий…

– Ччччерт…

Дэрил распластался на Рике, придавил всей тяжестью. Его член обмяк, и от ощущения, как тот выскальзывает, хотелось разочарованно стонать.

– Подожди… чуть… подожди… – Дэрил неловко сполз ниже, отвел руку Рика и взял его член в рот. Это хватило. Рик вскрикнул, прикусил губу и тут же вскрикнул снова. Тело напряглось, а затем словно взорвалось изнутри. Сперма выплескивалась резкими толчками, и в такт им словно трепетала душа. Боже-боже-боже…

Он умудрился чуть приподнять голову и встретиться взглядом с шалыми глазами Дэрила. Наверное, у самого Рика были такие же. Он протянул руку, и Дэрил понял, вытянулся рядом.

Они просто лежали и смотрели друг на друга, чувствуя, как дыхание становится размеренным, а пот остывает.

– Будешь курить? – спросил Дэрил, и Рик лениво мотнул головой. Сейчас ему и так было хорошо. Тело устало, внутри начинало немного саднить, но даже эти ощущения казались приятными.

Дэрил перекатился на живот и снова свесился с кровати. Рик не удержался, прижался к его боку, потом уткнулся лицом между лопатками.

– Ты чего?

– Кури.

Дэрил приподнялся на локтях, и до Рика донесся запах дыма. Снова тишина.

Рик потерся щекой о спину Дэрила. Потом снова уткнулся лицом, попробовал языком самый широкий и длинный шрам.

– Эй! Прекрати.

В голосе Дэрила не было раздражения, но Рик все равно почувствовал, как тот закаменел.

– Позволь мне. Еще немного.

– Ты все же свихнутый.

Может, и свихнутый. Но Рик принялся медленно водить пальцами и языком по уже знакомым шрамам. Красивые. В Дэриле все было красивым. Когда-нибудь он и сам поймет.

– Ладно тебе. – Дэрил докурил и тут же вывернулся из объятий Рика. – Прикрыться надо, а то простынем нахрен. – Он кое-как натянул на них тяжелое и пыльное и, разумеется, отсыревшее одеяло, а потом ухватил Рика и прижал к себе. Плотно-плотно: спина к груди, пах к бедрам. – Хей, ты вырубаешься, что ли?

Рик сонно кивнул. Как же устал…

– Ты не выпил этот свой отвар.

Он лениво улыбнулся:

– Ты со мной. И ты шаман. Защитишь меня.

Дэрил негромко усмехнулся, но не возразил. Его мягкий член прижимался к ягодицам. Приятно. Рик вслепую нашарил ладонь Дэрила и прижал ее к своей груди. Да, так еще приятнее…

Рик заснул. Нормально заснул первый раз за несколько дней.

* * *

Мэгги словно светилась – а может, так казалось из-за белого платья. Хотя нет, точно светилась, Дэрил видел исходившее от нее сияние. И Гленн сиял тоже.

– Это счастье, – каркнул над ухом Ободранная Кожа. Зачем мертвый колдун приперся смотреть свадьбу бледнолицых, Дэрил не понял. Но не гнать же его.

– Для этого места хорошо, – добавил Ободранная Кожа. – Счастье отгоняет зло.

Какой-то он странный сегодня – Дэрил мог бы поклясться, что индеец тосковал. Только с чего бы?

– Здорово вышло, – сказал Аксель. – Ну, я про платье и все остальное.

Он стоял рядом с Дэрилом и тоже почему-то казался грустным. Да что с ними всеми?

– Просто… понимаешь, я тоже должен был жениться, – вдруг выпалил Аксель и зачастил, будто испугался, что его заткнут: – Ну, перед тем как меня посадили. Тупо вышло.

Теперь его не остановишь. Все же Аксель и впрямь был редкостным треплом.

– Я вообще не при чем, честно. Это мой кузен с приятелями прокручивали. Я только так, прикрывал чуток.

Ти-Дог кивал и даже что-то Акселю отвечал, а Дэрил слушал вполуха. Его больше занимали Гленн и Мэгги. И Хершель, и стоявшая возле него Бэт с потрепанной Библией в руках, и, конечно, Рик.

– …ну да, контрабанда. А кто ею теперь не занимается? Но ничего серьезного, клянусь! Так, жратва всякая, бухло, конечно…

Дэрил до сих пор не мог спокойно думать о том, что случилось позавчера: от воспоминаний почти сносило крышу. От мыслей о том, каким оказался Рик внутри – горячим и тесным, как он изгибался и стонал под Дэрилом, как его руки и ноги будто оплетали тело, каким был его голос, когда он говорил – почти приказывал, как Дэрилу его трахать. Вот это люди находят в сексе – Дэрил наконец-то и сам понял и почувствовал. И валяться в кровати, обнимать Рика было приятно, хотя Дэрил обычно терпеть не мог, когда к нему прижимались во сне. И чертовы постели тоже ненавидел. Но с Риком совсем другое дело. И Дэрил просто лежал рядом, касался грудью спины Рика, слушал, как тот ровно и глубоко дышал. Спал. Правильно спал – Дэрил это чуял. Жаль, всего пару часов. И все равно Рик потом выглядел не таким заморенным, как прежде…

– …и ничего не знал. Правда. Но когда на нас вышли, то повязали меня, а кузен, сука, с приятелями как бы и не при чем…

…И как у Рика покрылась мурашками кожа, когда он вылез все-таки из-под одеяла – они вдвоем так пригрелись. Дэрил ухватил его снова, попробовал затащить назад, в то беличье гнездо, которое они свили на кровати. Едва коснулся пальцами чужого соска, и тот тут же затвердел…

– …ну и впилили мне по самое. Надо было перед начальством отчитаться, вот и сделали из меня злодея. А Энн все плакала… Что с ней теперь? Это ж два года назад было. Наверное, выскочила замуж за Джима. Это сосед ее, все ухаживал… – Аксель неожиданно громко вздохнул, и Дэрил наконец-то выбрался из воспоминаний. – И правильно. Ей с ним лучше, чем было бы со мной.

– Ага, – уронил Ти-Дог, но, кажется, Акселю и этого хватило.

– Вот такая сука-судьба, чувак. И родное правительство, чтоб его черти взяли… А ведь и взяли же!

И чего там Дэрил умудрился прохлопать ушами? Вроде ничего: все по-прежнему торчали на своих местах, даже Ободранная Кожа и София – ее полупрозрачный силуэт Дэрил видел возле жениха и невесты. Хершель медленно читал Библию, которую листала ему Бэт, и голос у него подозрительно дрожал. Дэрил не помнил, чтобы видел старика настолько растроганным. Хотя все растрогались: Кэрол и Лори стояли поодаль, касаясь друг друга плечами, и улыбались. Лори обнимала Карла, а глаза у нее блестели. Порой она бросала взгляды на Рика, и от них Дэрилу становилось неуютно, потому что он видел в них тоску и боль. И, как ни крути, это была и его вина. Хрена с два Дэрил отказался бы от Рика – да скорее позволил себе глотку перерезать! Но Лори… Как-то все совсем сложно.

Ну к черту! И он теперь как на похоронах. Дэрил снова посмотрел на Мэгги, на то сияние, которое Ободранная Кожа назвал счастьем. У Мэгги было все, как полагается. Как в том стишке.

Что-то старое – стоптанные в конец кроссовки на ногах.

Что-то новое – длинное, прямо как мечтала София, платье и даже небольшая фата, кажется, из марли. И венок из бумажных роз.

Что-то взятое взаймы – браслет, который дала ей Лори.

Что-то голубое – та самая подвязка, которую сейчас было не видать. Но они таки нашли, из чего ее соорудить.

– Красавица, – шепнул Аксель, и Дэрил согласился.

– Точно, – поддержал Ти-Дог. – Самая красивая невеста из всех, кого я видел.

Дэрил спиной почуял что-то – будто движение воздуха. Розы в венке Мэгги вдруг принялись меняться, становиться самыми настоящими – не бумажными – розами и распускаться. Кто-то – то ли Кэрол, то ли Лори, а может, Бэт – ахнул.

– Какое чудо! – точно Лори.

Дэрил обернулся и едва успел заметить Уолтера, нырнувшего в проход к камерам. Вот ведь жук!

А Мэгги смеялась и трогала розы, и все улыбались и тоже смеялись. Только Ободранная Кожа хмурился.

Видение – или что это такое? – нагнало Дэрила, когда Гленн и Мэгги стали обмениваться кольцами. Снова женщина с лунными волосами и какой-то мужик в красном мундире – такие носили давным-давно. Мужик тоже был светловолосым, британец, как и она. Они куда-то вместе шли, кажется, по улице с домами, как из старой книжки. Женщина с лунными волосами смотрела на своего спутника, а тот на нее, и Дэрил понимал, что они любят друг друга. Крепко любят. Как половинки целого. Как ветер и птица, рыба и река, небо и земля. Но что же тогда случилось? Почему эта женщина потом оказалась в том темном месте, одетая как индеанка? И глаза – сейчас они были живыми. Чудесные глаза цвета незабудок…

Все вокруг захлопали, и Дэрил очнулся. Что… Гленн поцеловал раскрасневшуюся Мэгги, а потом их обоих принялся обнимать Хершель, которого придерживал за локоть Рик.

– Классно! – громко сказал Карл. – Мам, а у вас с папой так же было?

– Почти. – Лори потрепала его по волосам. – Ты ведь видел фотографии.

– Это не то.

– Пожалуй. – Она рассеяно улыбнулась. – Народу собралось побольше. А священник, который нас венчал, был совсем молоденьким и постоянно сбивался. Очень нервничал. Помнишь, Рик?

Тот кивнул.

– А ты стоял совсем зеленый, потому что Шейн накануне устроил мальчишник и хорошенько тебя напоил.

– И у меня жутко болела голова. Зато Шейн, у которого никогда похмелья не было, сидел на первой скамье и ухмылялся. Думал, убью его. Не самые подходящие мысли для церкви и свадьбы.

Дэрил отвел взгляд и подавил желание развернуться и слинять куда подальше, как Уолтер. Только рядом уже оказалась Кэрол, потянула его к столу и скудному праздничному угощению.

Да ну к черту! Веселый же день. А остальное неважно. И Дэрил просто выкинул все из головы. Хотя бы на сегодня.


	16. Твоя ненависть

Андреа аккуратно разлила кофе из джезвы по трем маленьким чашечкам.

– Пробуйте.

Мистер Смитсон взял чашечку первым. Скепсис был написан на его лице огромными буквами, но Андреа ждала и улыбалась. В своем умении варить кофе она не сомневалась ни на миг – после семи лет в офисе Кларка!

– Хорошо, – наконец вынес вердикт мистер Смитсон, помолчал немного и добавил: – Очень хорошо.

– Просто отлично, мисс Харрисон, – сказал Мерл. – У вас талант!

Андреа тоже взяла чашку и попробовала кофе. Да, вышло неплохо.

– Думал, вы помогаете с праздником. – Мерл внимательно смотрел поверх чашки.

Она и должна была помогать, но сослалась на несуществующее поручение миссис Уильямс и ненадолго удрала, чтобы перевести дух. Ноги сами принесли ее в библиотеку, и как-то получилось, что Андреа предложила сварить кофе. Мистер Смитсон лишь пожал плечами и показал, где взять нужное. А потом сюда заглянул Мерл. Теперь они втроем сидели в крохотной комнатке, которая тут была вместо кухни, и пили кофе.

– Мне скоро надо будет вернуться, – вздохнула Андреа. И снова помогать с готовкой, цветочными украшениями и прочей чепухой. Созерцать довольную физиономию миссис Эдвардс, несчастную – Рован и все прочие физиономии: от фальшиво-дружелюбных до кислых.

– Вы будете на празднике, мистер Смитсон? – спросила Андреа.

– Нет, – сухо откликнулся он. – Не вижу смысла в подобном времяпрепровождении.

Мерл выразительно закатил глаза, но библиотекарь его проигнорировал:

– Это пир во время чумы, мисс Харрисон.

– Людям надо отдыхать, – осторожно заметила Андреа.

– Конечно, надо, мисс Харрисон, – протянул Мерл. – Но гвардия должна бдить.

– Гвардия?

Мистер Смитсон поджал губы, и Мерл фыркнул:

– Да ладно вам! Королевская конная гвардия, мисс Харрисон. Знаменитые Синие.

– О! – только и сумела произнести Андреа. Про Королевскую гвардию она, конечно, слышала, как и любой британец, но тощий седой мистер Смитсон никак не вязался в ее воображении с конными гвардейцами в блестящих кирасах и с красными плюмажами на шлемах.

– Это было очень давно, – уронил библиотекарь. – Сейчас я в отставке.

– Гвардейцы бывшими не бывают. – Мерл отсалютовал ему чашкой. – Ну там «Гвардия умирает, но не сдается» и прочая фигня.

Мистер Смитсон поджал губы еще сильнее.

– Вы ведь тоже воевали, мистер Диксон? – попробовала сменить тему Андреа.

– Пришлось, – скривился Мерл. – И до гвардии мне было ох как далеко, мисс Харрисон. Рожей и всем прочим не вышел.

– Армия порой дает возможность пробиться, – вдруг сказал мистер Смитсон. – Мало кто помнит, но Синие берут свое начало от полка, созданного Кромвелем, но вот уже около трехсот лет защищают королей.

– Не мой случай, – снова фыркнул Мерл. – Пушечное мясо – всегда пушечное мясо. На большее оно не должно годиться.

– Вы не кажетесь мне просто пушечным мясом, – решилась Андреа.

Мерл послал ей ироничный взгляд:

– С чего это, мисс Харрисон? С того, что я книжки читать умею?

Она замялась, и Мерл хмыкнул:

– Ладно, уж если вы сварили нам такой хороший кофе, расскажу я про одну книжку. Про Шекспира. Вам понравится.

– Вы любите Шекспира? – Андреа вспомнила, как Мерл на ферме Гринов цитировал «Гамлета», а здесь, в библиотеке, читал «Бурю».

– Люблю? – Он, кажется, всерьез задумался. – А черт его знает. Пожалуй. Но с него точно все началось.

Что именно началось, Мерл так и не пояснил, сразу перешел к рассказу:

– В чертовой Африке, мисс Харрисон, если не считать боев, заняться было вообще нечем. Разве что надираться, радуясь, что еще живой. Что тебя не пристрелили немцы, не перерезали глотку местные, какой-нибудь колдун не наслал проклятье или ты не подхватил заразу. А из стоящего народа вокруг только двое и оказались. Один – наш полковой капеллан, только он бухал еще сильнее, чем все остальные, вместе взятые. И как нажирался, начинал тем, кто не сообразил удрать, мозги Священным писанием полировать. Прям главами цитировал и не сбивался, старый алкаш, хотя на ногах стоять не мог. А второй чувак был из пилотов шагоходов. Вообще-то они нас шушерой считали и не водились, но этот свой в доску оказался. Он потом сгорел живьем вместе со своей машиной – немецкие алхимики постарались.

Мерл замолк, словно задумавшись, и стало неожиданно тихо. Мистер Смитсон совершенно беззвучно поставил чашку на блюдце, и Андреа поймала себя на мысли, что если он служил в гвардии, то не простых кровей. Но как тогда мистер Смитсон очутился в Вудбери и стал обычным библиотекарем?

– Это так, присказка, мисс Харрисон, – снова заговорил Мерл, – а история начинается с лейтенантика, который воображал, что нами командовал. Был он из знатной в прошлом семейки и на всех, кто ниже него, смотрел как на грязь под ногами. Получил какое-то там образование и считал, что все на свете знает.

Мистер Смитсон кивал, словно понимал, о чем рассказывал Мерл. Наверное, действительно понимал.

– Так что ходил этот лейтенантик и задирал нос. И нам жизнь портил. Такой мелкий говнюк, прошу прощения, которому дай людей поизводить. А потом его ранили. Серьезно так ранили – смертельно. Тяжелый был бой, мисс Харрисон, много хорошего народу полегло и этот до кучи. Валялся и мамку звал, пока таки не сдох. Знаете, мисс Харрисон, солдаты – народ незлой. Обычно незлой. Понятно, что когда тебе плохо, не только мать звать будешь, но и господа бога, Санта-Клауса и королеву в придачу, только бы отмучиться. Но этот получил, что заслужил. Никто не пожалел. После того боя мы и решили его шмотьем поживиться. Тогда до хрена всего сгорело и потерялось – никто б не заметил.

– Из-за этого вас обвинили в мародерстве? – вспомнила Андреа.

Мерл кивнул:

– Ворошили мы его пожитки – так, ничего интересного. И деньжат там немного оказалось. Из ценного разве что пара запонок. А книжка… Книжка, мисс Харрисон, была старой и изрядно потрепанной. Не знаю, зачем я ее прихватил. Со скуки, думаю. И со скуки же решил нос сунуть.

– «Гамлет»?

– «Король Лир». Жутко он тогда мне не понравился. Глупая же история. И Лир – старый дурак. И Корделия дура. Чего удивляться, что ее убили?

– Но Лир же потерял все, что у него было. Вам его не жалко?

– Ну, мисс Харрисон, до некоторых хоть что-то доходит, когда они теряют все. И разве Лир не получил, что заслужил? Грех гордыни, да? «Я – человек, перед которым грешны другие больше, чем он грешен». Тьфу!

– Мне кажется, что вы подозрительно хорошо знаете книгу, которая вам не понравилась.

Мерл пожал плечами и отставил пустую чашку:

– Есть же что-то в том Шекспире, если с ним все носятся? Выходит, есть. И вот я сидел и читал. Только выяснилось, что чертова потрепанная книжка до хрена денег стоит. Что это какое-то там редкое издание и чуть ли не семейная реликвия. И когда меня с ней в руках застукали, понеслось дерьмо.

Мистер Смитсон выразительно хмыкнул, и Мерл изобразил раскаяние:

– Уж простите, мисс Харрисон. Не смог сдержаться. В общем, чудом я выкарабкался, тем более, начальство давно хотело устроить показательную порку, чтоб не расслаблялись. Все грешки мне припомнили – и настоящие, и мнимые. Наш капеллан пытался помочь, сказал, что я, мол, книгу не спер, а нашел и вернуть хотел. Понятно, ни черта ему не поверили. Но тут начали планировать очередную операцию, начальству стало не до того, и дело вроде как спустили на тормозах. Впрочем, как потом оказалось, не совсем.

Мерл поморщился, помолчал, но все же продолжил:

– А дальше этот Шекспир как прилип ко мне. Капеллан тоже был его поклонник, сунул мне другие пьесы. Вот так оно и вышло.

– Разве это не замечательно?

Мерл смерил Андреа странным взглядом:

– Чего?

Она смешалась, поняла, что не может ответить, не получив очередное – совершенно справедливое – обвинение в снобизме. Замечательно, что человек вроде тебя читает Шекспира? Боже, это жалко…

Мерл вдруг поднялся, со скрипом отодвинув свой стул:

– Ладно, засиделся я чего-то.

– Вы тоже будете на празднике?

– Отчего же нет? Там, считай, все будут. Повод поглядеть на местных, да, мисс Харрисон? Может быть полезно. И себя показать, конечно. А вы, уверен, будете в центре внимания.

Андреа прикусила губу. Да, будет. И после праздника наверняка все в Вудбери узнают, что фаворитка сменилась. А дальше… О том, что произойдет дальше, Андреа пока не хотела думать.

– Не делайте такое лицо, мисс Харрисон. Уверен, вы всех покорите. Как думаете, мистер Смитсон?

Тот прокашлялся:

– Мне сложно сказать… Мисс Харрисон, конечно, весьма привлекательна.

– О, да! Привлекательна! Привлекать она умеет. Вот недавно привлекла кое-чье внимание, только не уверен, что это хорошо. – Мерл покачал головой. – Кстати! Сегодня ночью вам очень понадобится это ваше умение улыбаться.

Андреа не вздрогнула – сумела сдержаться.

– Что бы ни случилось, мисс Харрисон, – добавил Мерл, послав ей пристальный взгляд.

– Не слишком вежливо, – сухо заметил мистер Смитсон, когда дверь за Мерлом закрылась, и тоже поднялся. – Я уберу чашки сам, мисс Харрисон.

– Спасибо. Вы… вы тоже были в Африке? – Ей нужно было хоть немного успокоить взбаламученные мысли. Больше всего Андреа хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях или даже спрятаться где-нибудь самой. Только не выйдет.

– Нет, мисс Харрисон. Я воевал в Европе.

– Но мне показалось, вы и мистер Диксон…

Библиотекарь уже знакомо поджал губы, затем отвернулся к раковине.

– Мистер Диксон прав в том, что пехота и гвардия – две большие разницы. Однако как у людей, когда-то воевавших, у нас есть и нечто общее. Впрочем, я давно уже просто библиотекарь, мисс Харрисон. И единственное, что меня заботит, – состояние книг.

Андреа посмотрела на его неестественно прямую спину. Это действительно так? Или прав Мерл в том, что гвардейцы бывшими не бывают?

– Но все же вы не смотрите на мистера Диксона сверху вниз.

– Мистер Диксон… Он может быть интересным собеседником. – Мистер Смитсон снова стоял к ней лицом. – Я вырос среди людей, которые верили, что в каждом из нас есть тяга к чему-то большему, прекрасному, чистому. Что только ради этого и нужно жить. После всех лет, всех войн я полагал такое чушью. А теперь думаю, что мы, люди, все же способны стать лучше.

– После того, как мертвые встали и пошли?

– Да, мисс Харрисон. Это наше последнее испытание. В мистере Диксоне тяга, о которой я говорил, есть. И он очень неглупый человек, только озлобленный и ленивый, хотя у меня нет никакого права винить его за это. А вы, мисс Харрисон, не уподобляйтесь. Не стоит.

Андреа прикусила язык, не спросила, с чего бы ей становиться такой же, как Мерл? Как она вообще может стать такой же?

– Благодарю вас, – только и сказала Андреа и встала со стула.

Мистер Смитсон слегка поклонился:

– Удачного вам вечера, мисс Харрисон.

Удача. Да, удача ей сегодня понадобится.

* * *

Белое платье оказалось роскошным, слишком роскошным для Вудбери. Но Филипп настоял, и Андреа казалось, что на нее смотрит весь городок. Впрочем, ей было не привыкать к чужому вниманию. И ко все более явственным перешептываниям за спиной тоже.

День тянулся и тянулся, и праздник, начавшийся еще засветло, длился и длился. Филипп появился лишь в самом начале, произнес речь, после которой все принялись громко хлопать, а потом пообещал сюрприз и исчез.

Андреа вместе с Рован слонялась между вынесенных на центральную улицу столов с угощением, довольно скромным по меркам прошлых времен, но роскошным по нынешним. Барбекю, домашняя выпечка, откуда-то раздобытые сладости и лимонад… И везде были цветы: букеты торчали в вазах, гирлянды обвивали крылечки и фонарные столбы. Андреа смотрела на подвядшие бутоны и вспоминала Кларка. Он бы наверняка принялся морщиться и язвить по поводу провинциальных вкусов.

Когда наконец-то сгустились сумерки и на улице зажгли факелы, вернулся Филипп.

– Скучала?

– Скучала, – ответила Андреа и добавила: – Без тебя тоскливо.

Рован весь день казалась будто в воду опущенной и едва отзывалась, когда ее пытались разговорить. Господи, зачем Андреа вообще с ней возилась? Наверняка Рован от этого было только хуже и больнее! Но… Андреа не могла ее бросить. Почему? Она сама не понимала. Андреа хотела хоть какого-то ответа: злости, крика, презрения, чего угодно, только чтобы Рован перестала походить на тень самой себя. Все без толку. И когда Рован ушла, сославшись на дела, Андреа выдохнула с облегчением.

– Останешься со мной? – спросил Филипп, украдкой обнимая Андреа за талию.

– Смотреть сюрприз?

– Он самый.

Про вечерние развлечения ей еще вчера прожужжала все уши миссис Эдвардс. Мужские развлечения. Слишком грубые и, вы должны понимать, милочка, вульгарные. Рован же на все вопросы отводила глаза и бормотала, что это страшно и что миссис Эдвардс права. Филипп же явно хотел, чтобы Андреа осталась. Она и осталась – у нее не было выбора, хотя от предупреждения Мерла внутри все нехорошо сжималось.

Филипп предложил руку, и Андреа на нее оперлась.

– Местные дамы порой могут быть теми еще ханжами и трусишками. – Филипп поморщился. – Жаль. Я затевал это развлечение для всех. А ты…

– Я? – подхватила Андреа.

– Ты смелая. И отнюдь не ханжа. За это я тебя и люблю. Пойдем, скоро начнется.

Филипп радовался, предвкушал, на его губах снова играла та самая мальчишеская улыбка, устоять перед которой было почти невозможно. Андреа на миг словно вернулась в Атланту, и это Кларк вел ее в очередное богемное местечко, заполненное табачным дымом, дикой музыкой и странными людьми. Непривычно одетыми, говорящими на незнакомых языках, с кожей разных цветов. Иногда в таких компаниях Андреа оказывалась чуть ли не единственной женщиной. Она помнила это чувство: замешательство и страх вперемешку с гордостью. Ей не впервые. Ей такое не впервые.

Филипп направился куда-то за дома – насколько Андреа помнила, там не было ничего, кроме площадки с вытоптанной землей. Они шли не одни, и Филипп кивал и перебрасывался словами с другими жителями Вудбери, нет, другими мужчинами Вудбери. И все они выглядели такими же радующимися и предвкушающими.

– Будет весело! – говорил кто-то из темноты.

– Даже лучше, чем в прошлый раз!

– А вы помните, как в прошлом месяце…

– Я уверен, что сегодня…

– У Мартинеса никаких шансов…

– А вот и посмотрим…

О чем они? Как все это относится к Мартинесу?

– Делаем ставки, джентльмены, – улыбнулся Филипп. – Деньги теперь не имеют значения, но азарт – дело благородное!

Впереди горели факелы, но вид перегораживали собравшиеся люди и что-то массивное и темное. Что-то вроде самодельной трибуны, сообразила Андреа, когда они приблизились.

Их место оказалось на верхнем ряду – на самом виду у всех, кто здесь собрался. Она глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на площадку. Пламя факелов, врытых в землю по углам, колебалось, порождая странные тени, поэтому Андреа даже не сразу заметила ходячих – те словно были еще одними тенями, страшными и гротескными.

– Господи! Что…

Ходячих удерживали цепи, почти невидимые в темноте. Андреа слышала только их звон, когда мертвецы шевелились, тянули руки, пытались добраться до собравшихся вокруг живых. Черт побери, что тут происходит?!

Андреа разглядела мексиканцев Мартинеса и кого-то из подчиненных Мерла. Они стояли совсем рядом с ходячими и казались совершенно спокойными. Значит… все хорошо? Да ничего подобного!

– Начинают! – крикнул кто-то, и мужчины на трибунах заволновались и зашумели.

Андреа болванчиком застыла возле Филиппа. На миг ей стало жутко, потом оцепенение схлынуло, но когда на площадку с одного края шагнул Мерл, а с другого – Мартинес, сердце забилось как бешеное.

Мерл развернулся к трибунам, вскинул руки и поклонился, как актер перед выступлением. Ему закричали, захлопали. А он стоял и, кажется, улыбался, будто не замечал у себя за спиной рвущегося с цепи ходячего.

– Это же… – снова попыталась Андреа.

– Не переживай, – нагнулся к ее уху Филипп. – Кусачие крепко привязаны. У них вырвали зубы и ногти, так что они никого не укусят и не поцарапают.

– Но зачем? – только и сумела выдавить она, смотря на скачущих по полю Мерла и Мартинеса, на людей вокруг, тоже размахивающих руками, кричащих все громче и громче:

– Давайте!..

– …начинайте уже!..

– Мерл, покажи ему!..

– Мартинес! Не подведи!..

– …на тебя ставил!..

Мерл и Мартинес замерли друг напротив друга, и на миг вокруг стало так тихо, что Андреа услышала собственное неожиданно сиплое дыхание. А потом Мерл ударил – попробовал ударить, потому что Мартинес поднырнул под его кулак, обхватил, пытаясь повалить. На трибунах снова заорали и заулюлюкали.

– Давай! – крикнул рядом Филипп. – Ну же!

Ходячие остервенело рвались с цепей, и вой порой заглушал даже шум вокруг. Вот Мерл отпихнул Мартинеса, и тот спиной врезался в мертвеца, упал и откатился, тут же вскочил на ноги, но у Андреа все чуть не оборвалось внутри.

– Эй, тебе не нравится? – Филипп пристально смотрел на нее.

– Этот балаган? – Оторопь и страх за Мартинеса и Мерла сменились злостью. Только нельзя было ее показывать! – Извини, но я не понимаю смысла… вот этого! – Андреа резко взмахнула рукой.

Радость на лице Филиппа поблекла, и от этого стало не по себе. Спокойно-спокойно-спокойно… Ей надо понять, что сделать и что сказать. Что будет правильным!

– Люди не должны бояться, – ровно ответил Филипп.

– И как оно поможет?

– Смотри! – Он обхватил ее за плечи и развернул к площадке. – Кусачие – это просто мертвецы. Просто гниющая плоть. Но люди боятся, столбенеют при их виде. И дают себя укусить и убить. Ты ведь сама это знаешь.

– Знаю. – Андреа помнила, как когда-то каменела от ужаса сама. Помнила, каких сил ей стоило перестать бояться. Но все равно это было неправильно!

А на площадке уже Мартинес пытался повалить Мерла. Вот они рухнули в пыль под ноги одному из ходячих. Тот рванулся так, что Андреа показалось, цепь сейчас не выдержит. Нет, не порвалась! Мерл отпихнул Мартинеса, вскочил и врезал ходячему так, что мертвец упал на землю. Трибуна взревела.

– Прикончи его! – завопил кто-то.

Мерл поднял ногу и опустил на череп ходячему. Андреа никак не могла этого слышать, но когда череп мертвеца треснул, в ее ушах раздался хруст. В тысячный, наверное, раз вспомнились амбар, полный мертвецов, Гленн, настаивающий, кричащий: «Мы должны похоронить их! Мы же люди!», и Шейн, который не был шастающим трупешником, кто бы что ни говорил.

Развернуться и уйти. Правильнее всего будет развернуться и уйти. Послать все в черту. Но… Андреа сама загнала себя в ловушку. Соберись! Соберись сейчас же!

– Ну же! Не будь занудой! – Филипп улыбался, но взгляд у него оставался напряженным. – За кого ты?

Что?

– За кого ты болеешь? За Мерла или за Мартинеса?

Андреа удержалась от того, чтобы облизать губы, и заставила себя посмотреть на площадку. И Мерл, и Мартинес тяжело дышали и двигались уже не так быстро. Отсюда было плохо видно, но Андреа казалось, что Мартинес прихрамывал, а Мерл немного странно выставлял левую руку. Господи, они ведь не вознамерились покалечить друг друга?

– Не волнуйся! – Филипп так легко прочел ее, что стало страшно. – Для них это легкая разминка. Я не дам своим людям ранить друг друга всерьез. Так за кого ты болеешь?

Андреа растянула губы в улыбке. Все хорошо… Черт побери, все хорошо…

– За Мартинеса.

Филипп вдруг искренне рассмеялся.

– Ты все-таки не слишком жалуешь Мерла! – Он обнял ее за талию, и Андреа поняла, что Филипп снова расслабился. – А я ставлю на мистера Диксона.

– Вдруг Мартинесу повезет!

Андреа выбрала правильный тон, потому что Филипп опять засмеялся.

– Посмотрим. Уже недолго осталось.

Действительно, немного. Мартинес растянулся на спине, а Мерл упирался ему коленом в грудь и держал за горло. Собравшиеся вокруг мужчины радовались, улюлюкали, разочарованно кричали. Мерл поднял глаза и поглядел на Филиппа. Тот коротко кивнул и махнул рукой. Конец поединка.

Андреа резко выдохнула.

Мерл неожиданно легко вскочил на ноги. К нему подошел какой-то мужчина, кажется, из его подчиненных, взял за руку и задрал ее вверх. От слившихся воедино криков зазвенело в ушах. Андреа кричала тоже – сейчас это было единственно верным решением. Кричала и смотрела, как тяжело поднимается Мартинес, проводит рукой по лицу, потом трясет ею. С ним точно все хорошо?

– Тебе ведь понравилось?

Андреа склонила голову набок:

– Может быть. Чуточку. В самом конце.

– Еще один бой?

Это еще не конец?!

На площадке Мерл хлопнул Мартинеса по плечу и что-то сказал ему. Тот кивнул.

– Джентльмены! – громко произнес Филипп, и тут же стало тихо. Почти тихо – только ходячие позвякивали цепями. Все смотрели на него – на него и Андреа. – А теперь обещанный сюрприз! Прошу.

Что сказал днем Мерл? Что ей сегодня понадобится все ее умение улыбаться? И Андреа улыбалась, вонзая ногти себе в ладони. Все глубже и сильнее, но совершенно не чувствуя боли. Потому что на чертову площадку вышла Мишонн.

Мерл, чтоб тебя! Мерл, ты мог предупредить яснее! Хотя как – при мистере Смитсоне? Но если бы Андреа знала, то что бы сделала? О… Она не представляла. Просто не представляла! Горло перехватило – и все-таки Андреа улыбалась. Дура-дура-дура… Какая же она дура!

– У них есть пара идей, – сказала в последнюю встречу Мишонн. Вот что это были за идеи! А над площадкой все еще висела тишина, словно собравшиеся здесь люди растерялись.

На другую сторону площадки шагнула еще одна женщина, тоже темнокожая, хотя светлее, чем Мишонн. Андреа ее раньше не видела. Незнакомка была чуть выше и изящнее. Она поводила плечами, сжимала кулаки и, казалось, готовилась вот-вот броситься вперед. Теперь по трибуне волной прокатился шепот. Андреа улавливала лишь отдельные слова: чересчур… да ладно… отвратительно… скандально… пикантно…

А Филипп… он наслаждался всеобщим оцепенением.

Андреа хотела, чтобы все обернулось кошмарным сном. Она почти верила, что спит, настолько мир вокруг вдруг показался ненастоящим, словно подернутым дымкой. Реальным осталось лишь ощущение впившихся в ладони ногтей. Когда женщины на площадке, стали драться, когда люди на трибуне очнулись и принялись кричать – подбадривать и свистеть, как подбадривали и свистели, когда дрались Мерл и Мартинес, Андреа стояла и смотрела. Впитывала каждое движение, каждый жест, каждый удар. Впитывала ненависть.

Та, вторая женщина ненавидела. Не Мишонн – людей вокруг. Она нападала отчаянно, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь, и Андреа каждый раз словно засаживали иглу в сердце. Мишонн же уклонялась, отвечала редко. Почему? А почему ничего не делала Андреа? Почему позволяла…

Она поклялась. Поклялась, что защитит Мишонн. И что же? Она просто продолжала стоять и смотреть! Потому что даже если она сейчас вмешается, даже если развернется и даст Филиппу пощечину, это ничего не изменит. Наоборот, это будет конец. Им обеим – конец.

– Ты поймешь, что такое твой Филипп, – пообещал Мерл.

«Запоминай», шептал на ухо кто-то невидимый: «Запоминай свое бессилие. Запоминай унижение. Запоминай отчаяние. Запоминай боль. Теперь ты знаешь о них, белая. Теперь чувствуешь. Страдай, ненавидь, будь с нами». «Буду», беззвучно ответила она. Андреа разделилась: одна ее часть по-прежнему терзалась, словно ее рвали на куски, а другая смотрела и улыбалась – спокойно и беззаботно.

Я выдержу. Я придумаю план, и при первой же возможности мы сбежим.

– Саша! – громко закричал кто-то, и Андреа, все еще окруженная спокойствием, как пузырем, поняла, что та вторая женщина победила. Или Мишонн позволила ей победить.

Филипп сказал ей – что-то, она не осознала, что, но повиновалась. И вот уже Андреа стояла внизу, на площадке возле ходячих, звенящих цепями. Мишонн сидела на земле и тяжело дышала, и Андреа дышала с ней в унисон. Не смотреть на нее слишком долго! Нужна вторая женщина – Саша. Андреа приблизилась, скользнула взглядом по растрепанным волосам и синяку на скуле, сжала пальцами чужое смуглое запястье. Она чувствовала, как ее ненависть переплетается с ненавистью Саши, как пускает корни, прорастает. Как хорошо…

Андреа развернулась к трибуне и подняла руку победительницы. Ночь словно взорвалась от криков. Наверное, они считали все происходящее смешным, наверное, даже красивым – она видела это в их глазах. Белая рука сжимала темную, белое платье касалось черных брюк Саши. А что думал об этом Филипп?

Чуть правее сгруздились мексиканцы Мартинеса. Они тоже смотрели во все глаза, но молчали. Мария! Странно, что Андреа не заметила раньше, но та тоже была здесь. И тоже глядела и – черт ее подери – улыбалась! Мария встала на цыпочки и что-то шепнула на ухо парнишке возле нее. Кажется, его звали Гаргулио. Тот вздрогнул, быстро кивнул и вдруг крикнул так громко, что перекрыл шум:

– La Blanca Ninya!

Тишина… А потом его крик подхватили остальные.

Андреа прошиб озноб, а Мария улыбалась и хлопала в ладоши, и все кричали и кричали, и кричали… Называли ей вслед за Марией кем-то – и она не понимала, кем. Отказывалась понимать.

* * *

Ненависть не отпускала, накатывала волнами. Море, океан ненависти: к миру, к людям вокруг, к себе. Она бессильная, она жалкая, она заслуживает наказания…

Оставьте меня одну, пожалуйста, оставьте, дайте мне спрятаться, укрыться, зализать раны… Но ее не слышали. Она не заслужила.

Если он прикоснется ко мне, я завизжу… Только Андреа не могла завизжать. Она никогда не думала, что ей придется притворяться в постели, изображать желание, которого не чувствовала. Господи, Кларк всегда дразнил ее, называл слишком страстной для приличной девушки. И что теперь?

Ей нужно… что-нибудь. Какая-то фантазия, что-то, что позволит ей забыть Мишонн и Сашу, себя возле них, крик «La Blanca Ninya!». Андреа все еще была в белом платье, но чувствовала себя грязной – невероятно грязной. Проститутка. Да, она ощущала себя проституткой, позволяя Филиппу вынимать шпильки из своих волос, застегивать пуговицы. Разве это не так? Разве это не всего лишь ее плата за мнимую безопасность?

Нет, нужно перестать думать! Вообще перестать думать хоть о чем-то! Сейчас есть только два тела, и прошлый раз этим телам было хорошо вместе. Просто свести все к зову плоти! Только Андреа не могла. Мысли продолжали тесниться в голове, и от них одних становилось больно.

– Андреа?

Она улыбнулась склонившемуся к ней Филиппу, обвила его за шею, ответила на поцелуй…

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, конечно, нет!

Вспоминай, фантазируй – придумай хоть что-нибудь!

Ей семнадцать, она на заднем сиденье старенького, еще довоенного линкольна континентала, а под юбкой у нее неловко роется Билли – Уильям Дэвис – мечта девчонок всех окрестных районов. Оба пьяны, и от ощущения руки Билли между ног Андреа одновременно смешно и немного противно… Не то, дальше!

Ей двадцать, она в номере гостиницы, гораздо более дорогой, чем привыкла. В этот раз Андреа почти трезва и по уши влюблена. Ей плевать, что Кларк ее босс, что он женат. Плевать на весь мир. Она боится только, что ему будет скучно, потому что постель – это скучно и неловко. Но все выходит иначе, и в этот миг Андреа понимает, что пропала окончательно. Что если раньше в ее голове порой шептал голосок разума, то теперь он замолк навсегда… Да, надо вспоминать об этом! Не о том, как все закончилось, а каким было тогда!..

Андреа лежала на кровати, вплетала пальцы в волосы мужчины, который ее ласкал, пыталась представить на его месте другого. Это язык того, другого скользил сейчас по коже, обводил соски, и они наконец-то твердели… Рука того, другого гладила ей кожу между ног, проникала внутрь все глубже и глубже.

– Мне льстит, что ты считаешь меня настолько хорошим любовником, – насмешливо сказал Кларк.

Замолчи!

– Андреа? – шепнули ей на ухо.

Она вздрогнула.

– Ты точно…

– Продолжай, умоляю!

Андреа заставила его перекатиться, уселась сверху, радуясь, что в комнате темно, что за окном ни луны, ни звезд. Надо… Ей надо… Андреа тряхнула головой так, что на лицо упали волосы, скрыв его, будто вуалью. И все равно казалось, что ее смятение, ее ненависть, ее боль видят и чуют. Что она – голая – распята перед толпой.

– Ты это заслужила, – сказала чернокожая женщина. Андреа и не спорила. Да, заслужила.

Андреа склонилась над мужчиной перед ней, позволила своим волосам скользить по груди и животу. Конечно, ему понравилось. Ниже, еще ниже… Она глубоко вдохнула, словно собравшись нырнуть на самое дно, и взяла член в рот. Тело мужчины напряглось, будто завибрировало.

– Андреа… Боже, Андреа…

Тени смеялись и глумились, бранились и кричали оскорбления. Ей казалось, с нее слезает кожа, отрывается лоскуток за лоскутком, выставляя толпе все ее нутро. Грязное, мерзкое нутро, полное лжи и притворства.

– Кто ты? – спросила чернокожая женщина.

Кто же она?

– Я та, кто поклялась.

Это все, что у нее осталось. Это то, что было истинным.

Чернокожая женщина довольно кивнула.

– Я помогу тебе.

Андреа потянули вверх, сначала легко за волосы, а когда она повиновалась, за плечи. Она рухнула на кровать, распласталась на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Господи, когда же…

– Стало скучно, детка? – сказал сзади Мерл и обхватил ладонью ее горло. – А я ведь предупреждал!

Андреа дернулась. Все смешалось: паника, ярость и еще что-то – пряное, темное, взметнувшееся из самых глубин ее души.

– Ты грязная, детка. Но я не брезгливый.

Прекрати-прекрати-прекрати…

– Господи, Андреа, ты меня с ума сведешь, – горячечно шептал ей на ухо мужчина, имя которого она сейчас не хотела называть. Его губы целовали ее шею и плечи, его рука протиснулась между простыней и ее телом, нашла и сжала грудь. Андреа выгнулась, прижалась ягодицами к стоящему члену, такому горячему, что он обжигал.

– Ну же, детка, тебе понравится…

Она запуталась, перестала что-либо понимать. Неважно! Черт подери, неважно, кто с ней и где она! Линкольн контитентал и Билли, номер отеля и Кларк, чертов сарай и Мерл, эта кровать и этот мужчина… Желание вспыхнуло внутри нее, растеклось лавой, заставив глухо застонать. Жарко! Как же жарко!

– Пожалуйста! – громко выдохнула Андреа.

Кожа горела от любого, самого легкого прикосновения, от ладоней, гладивших ее грудь, бедра, спускающихся все ниже и ниже. Андреа оглянулась, перехватила чужую руку, притянула ее к покорно разведенным ногам. Мужчина понял – его пальцы прижались к ее лону, отыскали клитор. Вот оно! Она снова застонала, подалась назад, требуя, умоляя, чтобы он продолжал.

– Моя Андреа…

Да! Еще! Не останавливайся, только не останавливайся! Все вокруг исчезло, мир сжался вокруг них, и его средоточием стало наслаждение, такое острое, что будто царапало изнутри.

Пальцы пропали, и она почти заплакала от огорчения. А потом они, теплые и влажные, прижались к ее губам.

– Ты такая сладкая, детка, – шептал, прижимаясь сзади, Мерл, и она чувствовала, как его прикосновения отпечатываются на ее теле. – Ты же хочешь быть грязной. Я тебе помогу.

– Моя девочка, – бормотал Кларк, – милая белая девочка. Не думай, просто прими, что есть. Все будет хорошо.

Андреа обхватила пальцы губами, чувствуя собственный вкус, и почти одновременно в нее вошел член. Идеально. Это было потрясающе, невероятно и идеально: эти руки, этот член, она сама. Совершенное создание – и мужчина, прижимавшийся к спине, поклонялся ей.

Быстрее, сильнее, беззвучно выдыхала Андреа, и он двигался так, как она хотела. Еще, еще чуть-чуть! Мгновение – и все стало единым, вспыхнуло наслаждением, взорвалось им.

…Андреа не было сил пошевелиться. Она чувствовала себя так, словно у нее растворились все кости, а тело стало невероятно тяжелым.

– Боже! – Филипп сорвано дышал, она всем телом ощущала его крупную дрожь, с которой он никак не мог справиться. – Ты точно ведьма, моя царица.

– Хм? – Андреа позволила ему перекатить себя на спину.

– Ты…– Филипп легко поцеловал ее в висок, в губы. – Никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Я тоже, хотела сказать Андреа. Я тоже. Филипп, слепец, не видел пятен на ее теле, она же ощущала, как они горят. И как будут теперь гореть всегда, как будет гореть ее ненависть, пока не сожжет кого-то из них дотла.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул Филипп, притягивая к себе Андреа.

– Я люблю тебя, – отозвалась она. Сказать это оказалось легче легкого.


	17. Шогготы

– Дэрил, пожалуйста! – умоляла София.

Во внутреннем тюремном дворике он торчал в одиночестве – устроился покурить на грубо сколоченной скамейке. А потом надо было отрывать задницу и тащиться помогать Уолтеру. За три с гаком месяца, прошедших после того, как они тут обосновались, алхимик почти доделал эту свою печать и теперь твердил, что остался самый важный момент. Вроде как старая печать снимется, а новая уже будет держать ворота как надо. И это вот время – перед снятием старой и накладыванием новой – самое уязвимое.

– Дэрил! – снова позвала София. Ну что ты будешь делать?

– Дай докурить сначала.

– Мне не нравится.

– Чего, мисси?

– Ну, табак. – Она забавно поморщилась. – Бррр! Вы, взрослые, такие странные.

Дэрил пожал плечами и затянулся.

Уолтер, конечно, ходил с непроницаемой мордой, но было видно, что он, нет, не дергается, но переживает. Хотя Ободранная Кожа говорил, что все идет, как надо, и что чертов немец знает, что делает. А еще Уолтер оказался не просто занудой, а потрясающим занудой. Каждый день расписывал по часам. Сейчас он учил этой своей алхимической премудрости Рика. Промучает ровно до двух пополудни, как и всегда. После – и не на минуту раньше – придет черед Дэрила. Ровно до пяти вечера. А потом перерыв на ужин, и Уолтер снова уйдет на нижние ярусы в этот свой театр. Дэрил свихнулся бы каждый день делать одно и то же в одно и то же время!

Сигарета закончилась, и Дэрил нагнулся и затушил ее об асфальт.

– Ну как, готова, мисси?

София мгновенно кивнула.

Он вытащил из кармана пакетик леденцов – нашел с пару месяцев назад в одной из вылазок. «Неповторимый апельсиновый вкус!» обещала надпись на упаковке. София, увидев эти леденцы, аж затряслась.

– Мои любимые! Дэрил, пожалуйста…

– Чего «пожалуйста»? – София же была призраком, а те ни пить, ни есть не могли… Только, как объяснил вдруг помрачневший Ободранная Кожа, это оказалось не совсем правдой.

– Те, кто призывают духов, так порой с ними расплачиваются, – буркнул мертвый индеец. – Мы, которые без тела, по телу тоскуем. По запахам, вкусам, прикосновениям, по ощущению холода и жары, ветра на коже, земли под ногами… Это самое мерзкое в посмертии – не чувствовать.

– Так что, – Дэрил переглянулся с Софией, глаза у которой стали совсем умоляющими, – призраки могут ощущать?

– Если ты ненадолго пустишь ее в свое тело, то она почувствует то же, что и ты.

Звучало это… не слишком-то хорошо.

– А я сам?

– Никуда ты из своего тела не денешься. Есть сильные и злобные духи, которые могут овладеть тобой и даже вышвырнуть тебя из собственной шкуры. Но Совиный Птенец слабая.

– И не злобная, – сам не зная, зачем, добавил Дэрил.

Ободранная Кожа кивнул:

– Но все равно не балуй ее. Таким, как мы, не нужно снова ощущать, как люди. Слишком больно и тоскливо потом будет.

Вот они с Софией и договорились – не чаще пары раз в неделю, тем более, леденцов в пакетике было всего ничего.

Когда Дэрил пустил ее в себя впервые, психанул он здорово. Потому что на миг тело перестало слушаться. Вообще. Дэрил вроде все чувствовал, но как-то приглушенно, а пошевелиться не мог. Затем все же сумел, однако чуял, как ему тесно, как София пытается управлять его телом сама.

– Хей, потише! – рявкнул тогда Дэрил и тут же ощутил исходившее от Софии раскаяние.

Потом они кое-как приспособились друг к другу. София больше не рвалась распоряжаться телом Дэрила по своему разумению, а он давал ей возможность снова почувствовать вкус несчастных леденцов, хотя не особенно любил апельсины.

Странно оно ощущалось: Дэрил помнил об этой своей нелюбви и одновременно чуть ли не балдел от вкуса. И как раз мешанина своего и чужого, то, как София будто выпихивала его из кожи, и заставляло до сих пор напрягаться.

– Правильно делаешь, что держишь ухо востро, – говорил Ободранная Кожа. – Совиный Птенец еще ребенок, глупая. Может увлечься. Если что, сразу осаживай. – И опять напомнил: – Не балуй ее.

Вот и сегодня Дэрил медленно сосал леденец и чуял восторг Софии. А ведь это всего лишь конфета…

Лори показалась во дворике, как раз когда леденец закончился. Она огляделась, направилась к Дэрилу и устроилась рядом, тяжело откинувшись на спинку скамейки. Живот у Лори уже был большой – семь месяцев с гаком как-никак.

– Привет. Как ты?

Лори слегка поморщилась:

– Поясница болит. Но на таком сроке она болит всегда.

Она положила руку себе на живот:

– Уже вовсю толкается.

– Ага, – кивнул Дэрил. – Рик говорил.

И говорил, и радовался. Хоть чему-то радовался.

– О нем я и хотела с тобой побеседовать.

Дэрил потянулся было за новой сигаретой, чтобы избавиться от апельсинового привкуса во рту, но одернул себя. Нечего курить при Лори.

– А что такого?

– Думаю, ты знаешь «что такого». Что происходит с Риком?

Да чтоб! Дэрил так и подозревал, что этим все закончится. Как бы Рик ни пытался сделать вид, что все у него пучком, Лори заметила. Не слепая ведь.

– Ну…

– Только не лги мне. Пожалуйста.

От этих слов стало только хуже.

– Слуш, Рик…

– Я знаю своего мужа. – Лори тяжело вздохнула и пошевелилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Он всегда боялся меня расстроить или напугать. Оберегал, будто если что-то пойдет не так, я тут же сломаюсь. Раньше… раньше меня это устраивало. Идеальный брак, каким, как меня учили, брак и должен быть. Муж принимает все решения, а жена хлопочет по дому, довольная и счастливая. Какой же я была дурой!

Дэрил неопределенно пожал плечами.

– И Рик никогда не говорил, когда помощь нужна была ему самому. А я это видела, но боялась подойти и спросить. По-настоящему спросить, не так, чтобы получить в ответ: «Нет, все хорошо, не беспокойся». Потому что не представляла, что делать, если он вдруг действительно попросит о помощи. – Лори с силой закусила нижнюю губу.

– Но ты правда сейчас ничем не можешь помочь. И это… ну, оно скоро решится. Так что все… – Дэрил не сумел произнести «хорошо», запнулся, помолчал и добавил: – Сносно все. Честно.

Лори буравила его взглядом, он чуял это, но никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза.

– Сносно? Рик в последнее время бледный, как бумага. Выглядит усталым даже больше, чем когда мы несколько месяцев метались по дорогам. И он похудел. Ненормально похудел!

Чтоб тебя!.. Лори была права просто во всем – а то Дэрил сам не видел! И тоже переживал, иногда так сильно, что хотел взять чертового немца за грудки и встряхнуть как следует – пусть хоть что-нибудь придумает! Только Уолтер и сам знал, что с Риком все не очень, сам что-нибудь придумывал. Они уже до хрена всего перепробовали: и магию шаманов, и какие-то алхимические штуки. Они помогали – на время. А потом Рик снова начинал дико уставать, а от сна почти не было толку.

– Уолтер поможет. Он обещал, – только и сумел выдавить Дэрил.

– Значит, все настолько опасно, что понадобился алхимик?

– Ты только…

– Господи! – Лори потерла лицо руками. – Рик… Вы оба неисправимы. Я не забьюсь в истерике, если узнаю, что с моим мужем.

«Твоего мужа преследуют духи из мира мертвых» – точно не то, что надо говорить беременным женщинам.

– Слуш, но это и правда хрен объяснишь. И я ж не вру, что все зашибись. Но Рик справится. Он всегда справляется.

Лори отняла ладони от лица и посмотрела – тяжело так и пронизывающе.

– Я боюсь, – вдруг призналась она. – И за ребенка, и за Рика, и за себя. Знаю, что рядом Хершель, что ему будет помогать Кэрол, что даже ваш Уолтер готов, как он выразился, ассистировать. Хершель твердит, что это обычные страхи. Что все женщины в положении боятся, но…

Лори замолчала.

– У тебя полно поводов бояться. Но все хорошо будет.

Он никогда не умел успокаивать! А тут еще как назло в голове принялась вертеться всякая хрень. Да ладно! Уолтеру с его печатью уже всего ничего осталось.

– Дэрил, пообещай мне…

Он вскинул голову, но Лори снова примолкла. Однако когда Дэрил уже решил, что она так ничего и не скажет, Лори продолжила:

– Если вдруг… В общем, если вдруг что-то случится, ты позаботишься о ней? – Она погладила свой живот.

Чего? Он?! Да он о собственной жизни позаботиться не в состоянии!

– Не пори чушь, – сказал Дэрил грубее, чем хотел. – Я ж говорю – все будет хорошо.

– Пожалуйста.

Да блядь! Лори могла не просить – Дэрил, черт побери, был ей должен, здорово так должен. А она просила. Ха, будто он посмел бы отказаться!

– Да норм все будет! – опять повторил Дэрил, сглотнул и добавил: – Я позабочусь.

Лори улыбнулась и медленно поднялась со скамейки.

– Тебя проводить?

– Нет. Увидимся вечером.

Она немного постояла, упершись ладонями в поясницу, и пошла ко входу в тюремный блок.

– Она здоровая, – каркнул над ухом Ободранная Кожа, и Дэрил даже не дернулся – привык. – Хорошо родит.

– Уверен?

– На все воля духов. Но сейчас я вижу то, что вижу.

Дэрил покосился на мертвого индейца и подумал о другой женщине – женщине с лунными волосами, которая виделась ему все чаще и чаще.

– Она была моей женой, – только и ответил Ободранная Кожа, когда Дэрил не выдержал и спросил. – Это все, что тебе надо знать. Была моей женой и умерла родами.

Дэрил не рискнул задать следующий вопрос – почему ты, великий колдун, ее не спас? Потому что Ободранная Кожа не просто взбесился бы. Но вопросы копились, теснились в голове. Дэрил чуял, всей душой чуял, что тогда случилось что-то нехорошее, совсем дерьмовое. Когда-нибудь он узнает, что именно.

* * *

– Даже человек без дара способен отличать иллюзии от подлинного делания, – говорил Уолтер. – Надо просто знать, куда смотреть, и быть внимательным…

Алхимик ходил взад-вперед по комнате, раньше бывшей, похоже, чьим-то рабочим кабинетом. Книжные стеллажи, заставленные трудами по медицине и справочниками по магии, широкий стол, еще один, поменьше – в углу, несколько стульев, небольшая доска на стене. Люстра не работала, спасала настольная лампа с зеленым абажуром. Ее свет выхватывал из темноты добрую половину кабинета.

Рик старался смотреть на Уолтера и пометки, которые тот делал мелом на доске, но сосредоточиться никак не получалось. Взгляд устремлялся то на письменный прибор, то на статуэтки за стеклом на ближнем стеллаже. Точнее, не статуэтки, что-то вроде моделей. Человеческий скелет размером сантиметров сорок, следом за ним – человек без кожи – один мышцы и сухожилия и еще один, разделенный от макушки до паха надвое. Половинки стояли на расстоянии друга от друга, и можно было увидеть раскрашенные внутренние органы.

– Прошу вас не отвлекаться, – сурово произнес Уолтер.

– Извините. – Рик тряхнул головой и перевел взгляд на доску. Слова, аккуратно выведенные мелом, тут же принялись расплываться. Как же хочется спать… Только даже если заснуть, легче не станет.

– Те розы на свадьбе фрау Гретхен были иллюзией.

– Но они впечатляли.

– Разумеется. Тут мы подходим к одному из важнейших выводов. Часто, чтобы впечатлить, настоящее делание не нужно. Создать иллюзию довольно легко, но чтобы превратить бумажную розу в настоящую, требуется сила. Речь идет о перестройке структуры вещества, из которого состоит предмет.

– Собственно делание?

– Великое делание. Наши предки разве что интуитивно понимали, что это такое. Правда же в том, что все вокруг: мы с вами, пол под нашими ногами, воздух, которым мы дышим, этот стол, эта доска, солнце, пусть тут мы его и не видим, состоят из единого вещества. Поэтому трансмутация осуществима, хотя иначе, чем написано в старинных гримуарах. Впрочем, мы отвлеклись.

– Иллюзии, – произнес Рик скорее для себя, чем для Уолтера. Надо сосредоточиться. Только в последнее время это стало не так уж и просто.

– Да, иллюзии. Вы рассказывали мне, как уже дважды сталкивались с ними: тут и в том месте, которое называлось Эпидавром.

– Вы говорили, что это именно иллюзии, а не отвод глаз.

– Отвод глаз – совсем примитивная магия, хотя порой действенная. Но ее заметить еще проще, чем иллюзию.

Это Рик запомнил. Уолтер показал, что такое простейший отвод глаз: у тебя просто не получалось смотреть на определенный предмет или в определенную сторону. Взгляд словно соскальзывал, устремлялся куда-то еще. Уолтер был прав: если сконцентрироваться, такую странность можно заметить.

– Как же понять, что перед вами иллюзия? Не так сложно, как кажется, хотя бывают иллюзии вполне тактильные, обладающие запахом и даже вкусом. Однако есть несколько моментов. Primo! Иллюзии основываются на способности нашего мозга, точнее, воображения додумывать все необходимое. Даже очень грубую иллюзию люди примут за настоящую, если поверят в ее реальность. Как те розы, герр Граймс. Поверьте, вы многое дорисовали в собственной голове, я же создал, если можно так выразиться, грубый набросок. Я не прикидывал, как розы должны были выглядеть при том освещении, которое было в помещении, как на них лежали бы тени. Много чего не прикидывал. Но вы увидели настоящие розы.

– Мне надо было смотреть внимательнее?

– Да! Если вы имеет дело с магией, надо смотреть очень внимательно. Такие мелочи выдают всегда. Или та дверь в столовой, через которую мы спускаемся на нижние ярусы. Даже не видя ее, вы все равно могли бы заметить, что в этом месте что-то не так.

– Следы на полу? – сообразил Рик.

– Да. Там было меньше пыли, чем вдоль остальных плинтусов, а так как дверь открывалась наружу, то она оставляла на полу царапины.

– Предположим, я бы это понял. Сумел бы я тогда нащупать эту дверь?

– Secundo! – торжественно произнес алхимик. – Если мы говорим о зрительных иллюзиях, то глаза – наши враги, зато все остальные чувства – союзники. И так далее. Поэтому так сложно с полными иллюзиями. Да, вы смогли бы нащупать эту дверь, если бы ваши глаза прекратили вас обманывать. Если бы вы закрыли их и приказали себе искать.

– Это кажется таким… простым.

– Поверьте, только кажется. В плане иллюзий, повторюсь, мы сами себе злейшие враги, герр Граймс. Можно создать иллюзию, сильную настолько, что если вы поверите в нее, то она может навредить как нечто, вполне материальное.

– Действуют ли иллюзии на ходячих?

Вопрос вырвался сам собой, но Уолтер задумался.

– Интересный вопрос. На животных иллюзии действуют, хотя там своя специфика. Но ходячие… Теоретически должны, но для точного ответа мне нужно понять, как эти мертвецы функционируют.

Уолтер замолчал, замер, скрестив руки на груди, и глаза Рика тут же стали закрываться сами собой. Вечером… да, сегодня вечером им с Дэрилом надо ускользнуть в секретную комнатку. Рик не знал, почему, но после того, как они занимались любовью, ему удавалось нормально засыпать. Пусть ненадолго, но это хоть как-то приносило облегчение. И все-таки – почему? Потому что Рик доверял Дэрилу? Потому что Дэрил был шаманом? Еще по какой-то причине? Только спросить не у кого.

– Мне надо все хорошенько обдумать, – произнес Уолтер, и Рик выпал из дремоты. – Это могло бы помочь с ходячими за оградой.

Да, ходячие за оградой. Наверное, с месяц назад все в тюрьме заметили, что их становится все больше и больше. Мертвецы, похоже, постепенно сползались отовсюду, словно почуяли, что тут есть живые.

– Впрочем, сначала мы решим вашу проблему.

Потрясающее слово – «проблема». Так можно назвать все: от прыща на носу до крушения мира…

– Герр Граймс?

– Я… все хорошо.

– Нет, все совсем не хорошо, – нахмурился Уолтер. – Но я с этим разберусь.

– После того, как закончите печать.

Немец кивнул:

– Отпускаю вас на сегодня. И жду герра Диксона. Завтра-послезавтра я все завершу.

Рик поднялся, зачем-то нащупал под рубашкой сигил, хотя тот никуда не мог деться, и вышел из кабинета.

Тишина. Какая же тут, внизу, тишина… Ему постоянно хотелось ее разбить – хотя бы шагами. Именно из-за чертовой давящей тишины казалось, что сейчас с тобой произойдет что-то нехорошее, хотя этот отсек шестого яруса зачистили еще полтора месяца назад. И этот, и несколько ярусов выше. Никаких ходячих, никакой опасности. Уолтер и Дэрил мигом бы учуяли, если что не так.

Рик выбрался на лестницу и начал долгий путь наверх. Слабый красноватый свет ламп раздражал, обманывал, сбивал с толку тенями. Проклятые тени… В последнее время они становились все темнее и плотнее, подбирались ближе, выжидали, готовясь напасть. Порой Рик слышал, как они перешептываются, как кто-то – сам Папа Гед или другие лоа – следят из темноты, подмигивают и шепчут. Скоро, уже скоро…

И этот затхлый воздух… В какой-то момент Рик не выдержал, остановился и прижал руку к стене, потому что показалось, что ступени выворачиваются из-под ног. Что за чушь! Тишина забилась в уши ватой и стала оглушительной… А потом раздался смех. Едва различимый, не поймешь чей: мужской, женский или детский. Откуда смех доносился? Снизу? Сверху? На миг стало так жутко, что Рик едва рванул сломя голову вверх. Нет! Спокойно! Нет никакого смеха. Ведь нет же! Рик потряс головой. Все хорошо. Хорошо. Хорошо, мать вашу!

Сверху раздался шум, и Рик напрягся снова. Но это были шаги – обычные шаги, причем знакомые.

– Хей! – Дэрил с неизменным арбалетом на плече показался из-за поворота и остановился, послав Рику удивленный и обеспокоенный взгляд. – Все норм?

– Кажется… – Рик вслушался, но никакого смеха, разумеется, не уловил. И тишина вокруг перестала так давить. – Просто устал.

– Ну да. – Но смотрел Дэрил все еще обеспокоено. – Ты весь в поту. Не заболел?

Рик прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу. Тот действительно оказался неприятно липким и холодным.

– Чудится всякая чертовщина.

Дэрил вытянул шею, замер ненадолго.

– Неа, ни хера не чувствую. Все же стремное место.

– Ты говорил, тут стало лучше.

– Как мы ходячих зачистили, правда лучше стало. Но все равно все какое-то перепутанное. Будто… – Он задумчиво прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. – Ну, будто клубок, только черти как смотанный.

Рик кивнул:

– Дэрил, сегодня…

Ему даже не понадобилось договаривать – тот быстро кивнул, потом спустился на ступеньку, на которой стоял Рик.

– Нам бы другое место поискать.

Зачем? Там так хорошо…

Дэрил шумно выдохнул:

– Мы, бля, не одни такие умные. Гленн и Мэгги по всем углам ныкаются. И Гленн про ту комнату тоже знает.

– Черт… – Как же он сегодня… тупой. Невероятно тупой! Если бы они все еще были снаружи, эта проклятая тупость стоила им жизни…

– Рик? Ты тут?

– Что? Прости. Уолтер сегодня, кажется, был зануднее обычного. – Рик улыбнулся, но по лицу Дэрила понял, что зря это сделал.

– В общем, они там бывают – Гленн и Мэгги. Зуб даю. И если мы в них влетим или они в нас, говенно закончится.

– Конечно. Может, на нижних ярусах что-то найдем?

– Угу. Я погляжу. Ты иди наверх, а то Лори беспокоиться будет. – Дэрил положил руку ему на плечо, сжал. На миг захотелось послать все к черту, захотелось, чтобы Дэрил поцеловал его прямо здесь, прижал к стене и… Идиотская идея.

– Встретимся за обедом, – сказал Рик.

– Ага. – Дэрил отпустил его плечо и стал спускаться дальше.

Рик немного помедлил, а потом продолжил путь наверх. Четвертый ярус, третий… Дверь на него была приоткрыта. Рик заглянул в полутемный коридор, вслушался.

– …точно тут видела, – донесся голос Лори.

Жена нашлась возле одной из здешних комнат отдыха – стояла в дверном проеме, а внутри рылись Карл и Мэгги. 

– Привет! – улыбнулась Лори.

– Что делаете? – Рик обнял ее за плечи.

– Решили развлечься.

– Нашел! – Сын держал в руках какую-то коробку.

– Что это? – спросил Рик.

– «Змеи и лестницы», – ответила вместо Карла Мэгги.

– Детская игра?

– Уолтер говорит, у нее есть какой-то другой смысл. – Мэгги пожала плечами. – Что придумали ее в Индии, и она как-то связана с тамошней религией. А если честно, я прослушала.

– Главное, что «Змеи и лестницы» тут есть. Обожала играть в них в детстве. – Лори забрала у Карла коробку и принялась ее рассматривать. – Какая прелесть! У меня была совсем простенькая.

Крышку украшала картинка с игровым полем, действительно необычным, сложным и пестрым. По нему, словно живые, вились разноцветные змеи, а лестницы казались такими настоящими, словно коснись – и ощутишь под рукой дерево.

– А Уолтер ничего не говорил про то, что не надо в нее играть?

– Неа, – Карл мотнул головой. – Он разрешил. Правда, обозвал нас.

– Обозвал?

– Уолтер сказал, что для профанов это просто детская игра, – объяснила Мэгги.

Вот оно что. И все равно от картинки с игровым полем по спине бежали мурашки. Может, потому что Рик теперь не считался совсем уж профаном?

– Сыграешь с нами? – спросила Лори.

– Не стоит. – Он отвел глаза. – Если вы нашли все, что хотели, пойдем наверх. А то кушать сядут без нас.

И тут все вокруг: пол, стены, своды потолка, содрогнулось.

* * *

– Вот оно. – Уолтер медленно обходил возвышение, в которое были вделаны ворота. – Здесь, здесь и здесь. – Он остановился и нагнулся к почти законченной печати.

Дэрил и сам видел – темные мертвые места на еще вчера живом узоре.

– Ты в расчетах ошибся? – спросил он и тут же понял, какую херню сморозил. Это были не ошибки – кто-то или что-то повредило печать.

– Не понимаю… – Уолтер потер подбородок. – Еще утром этого не было.

Дэрил присел возле одного из поврежденных мест на корточки, поколебался, но все же коснулся потускневшего узора пальцами. И тут же отдернул руку:

– Вот мразь!

– Ты дурак! – объявил Ободранная Кожа.

Дэрил сумел только прошипеть сквозь зубы. Больно! Словно в костер пальцы запихнул!

– Плохо, – продолжал мертвый колдун. – Очень плохо. Порча.

– Сейчас разберемся. – Уолтер принялся озираться. – Да, призрак прав. Нечто сознательно испортило печать.

– И это не твои шогготы? – Боль наконец-то стала проходить.

– Нет, это нечто снаружи. Нечто здешнее.

Но они же все тут нахер зачистили! Уолтер был уверен, что тут безопасно!

Алхимик тем временем принялся метаться туда-сюда по театру. Он то замирал, то присаживался и водил руками по полу, то опять вскакивал.

– Что же… – бормотал он. – Что пришло? Откуда пришло? Оттуда!

Уолтер выпрямился и вытянул руку, указывая куда-то вверх и вправо. Один из коридоров, отходящих от нижней галереи.

– Оттуда, – подтвердил Ободранная Кожа и спросил: – Чуешь?

Дэрил почуял – что-то непередаваемо мерзкое, от чего даже волосы на затылке стали дыбом.

– Что за херня…

– Негативный фон, – медленно произнес Уолтер. – Но я же рассчитал…

– Живо! – вдруг рявкнул мертвый колдун, но Дэрил уже и сам понял.

Та хрень, та мерзость – она была тут, пряталась, а теперь собралась напасть. Он едва успел: прыгнул вперед, сбил с ног Уолтера, и они покатились по полу. Что-то пронеслось у них над головами, грохнулось прямо на ворота, и Дэрил на миг оглох от гулкого звона. Чего… Печать! Мать твою, печать!

– Оно уничтожает печать! – Уолтер выбрался из-под Дэрила, поднялся на колени, выбросил вперед руки и что-то крикнул. Не на английском – хер поймешь.

То, сидевшее на воротах, завизжало, скакнуло вверх и бросилось прочь.

– Стой! – Дэрил вскочил, метнулся к лежавшему неподалеку арбалету. Ухватил и выстрелил, но стрела пролетела насквозь, а сукин сын удрал в коридор, из которого явился. Вот уебок! Ничего! Как там учил Ободранная Кожа? Сейчас…

– Герр Диксон!

От тона алхимика кровь застыла в жилах. Чего еще?

Уолтер все еще стоял на коленях. Застыл статуей и неотрывно смотрел на ворота. На, мать твою, открывающиеся ворота! Новая печать слабо мерцала на одной из створок, медленно, со скрипом, распахивающейся, выпуская в театр волны невероятной вони, от которой тут же заслезились глаза. Дэрил уткнулся носом в рукав, хотя не помогло ни хера. А потом подул ветер. Сначала слабый и теплый, он становился все сильнее, увлекая лежавшие на полу заметки Уолтера, все быстрее и быстрее, выше и выше…

– Нет… – пробормотал алхимик. – Нет!

От следующего порыва, будто ураганного, и его, и Дэрила швырнуло на пол. Дэрил распластался на плитах, пополз к Уолтеру, к воротам и тут же замер, потому что оттуда, снизу донесся пронзительный крик. Миг, и он повторился, оглушительный, совсем близкий:

– Текели-ли!

Створка грохнула.

Дэрил успел заметить что-то огромное, бесформенное, темное и переливающееся одновременно. Оно вылетело из ворот, зависло прямо над ними и завизжало.

Дэрил зажал руками уши, зажмурился. Его будто вдавило в землю – не пошевелишься. Мать твою! Мать… Нет-нет-нет… Сука, больно!..

А потом мир содрогнулся.

* * *

– Землетрясение? – нервно улыбнулась Мэгги.

– В Джорджии? Быть такого не может. – Лори тоже улыбалась, но Рик видел, что ее бьет дрожь.

Тряхнуло сильно. Рик устоял на ногах лишь чудом: едва успел ухватиться за факельное гнездо на стене и поймать за локоть Лори, а Мэгги и Карл упали, хорошо хоть, серьезно не ушиблись. Зато вещи в комнате отдыха теперь валялись на полу: книги, еще какие-то игры, осколки разбившихся вдребезги ваз… Часть светильников в коридоре потухла, и от навалившегося полумрака осознание, что Рик сейчас под землей, что они все сейчас под землей, стало неожиданно четким и почти болезненным.

– Больше не трясет, – объявил Карл и послал ему вопросительный взгляд.

Да, толчок – или что это было? – оказался единственным.

– Выбираемся отсюда, – скомандовал Рик. – Немедленно!

Дэрил… С Дэрилом Уолтер, вдвоем они не должны пропасть.

Рик обнял Лори за плечи и почти подтолкнул к выходу на лестницу. Мэгги взяла за ручку едва приоткрытой двери, потянула…

– Застряла, черт!

Мэгги рванула сильнее, но дверь снова не поддалась.

– Похоже, перекосило. – Рик подошел, тоже потянул. Без толку. Толстая дверь, обшитая металлическими листами, – такую не сдвинешь.

– Что теперь? – Мэгги принялась озираться.

– Все хорошо. – Рик погладил Лори по спине, снова обнял, только в этот раз покрепче. – В конце коридора есть другая дверь на еще одну лестницу. Поднимемся там.

– Да, точно.

Они развернулись и пошли назад. Рик положил руку на рукоять пистолета, хотя вокруг по-прежнему царила тишина, которую нарушали только их дыхание и стук шагов. Мэгги и Карл озирались, Лори же смотрела только вперед. Но они тоже это ощущали – странное напряжение. По груди вдруг разлилось тепло, и Рик замер.

– Что-то случилось? – Лори положила одну руку на живот, а другой обхватила Рика за талию. Он почувствовал, как ее пальцы сжались на рубашке.

– Нет, идем дальше.

Сигил нагрелся. Что, черт возьми, это значило? Ни Дейл, ни Уолтер о таком не предупреждали. Но что теперь делать? Искать другой выход? Только Рик сомневался, что он существует.

Еще несколько шагов. Сигил по-прежнему был теплым. Рик до рези в ушах вслушивался в тишину – без толку.

– Вот и выход, – шепнула Мэгги. – Сейчас выберемся.

– Подожди-ка. – Рик выпустил Лори, подошел к двери, отпер замок и взялся за ручку. – Прикрой меня.

На этой лестнице аварийное освещение едва работало, а затхлым воздухом было почти невозможно дышать. Он был сухим и пах разложением… Шум, знакомое кряхтение… Пару мгновений Рик соображал, откуда они доносятся: сверху или снизу, а потом понял: ходячие ползут с обеих сторон. Ходячие, которым тут было неоткуда взяться! Уолтер же проверял!

Шарканье раздалось уже совсем рядом, и Рик увидел первого ходячего, показавшегося сверху из-за витка лестницы. И тут же мертвец рухнул на ступеньки, а из-за него выступил еще один, и еще. И снизу…

Рик захлопнул дверь и встретился взглядом с Мэгги.

– Их много.

Слишком много – а он не мог рисковать Лори.

– Может, они уйдут? – спросила жена. Рику совсем не понравилось, как она побледнела.

– Тебе дурно?

– Мне надо посидеть, – неожиданно слабым голосом произнесла Лори.

– Сейчас. – Рик снова запер дверь и подошел к жене. – Вернемся к кабинетам – там точно есть стулья и даже кресла. Давай, обопрись…

Что-то с грохотом врезалось в дверь снаружи, и тут же сигил раскалился. Рик чудом не закричал, только прикусил губу и согнулся, упершись ладонями в колени.

– Это не… – начала Мэгги.

Второй удар – более сильный, так что дверь задрожала, а с потолка возле нее посыпалась штукатурка.

– Рик!

– Папа!

Больно! Рик вытащил сигил за шнурок из-под рубашки, едва не сорвал. Остановила только мысль, что без него станет хуже. Хотя куда уж?!

– Назад!

Это не ходячие. Тогда что?

Третий удар. От душераздирающего скрипа заложило уши. Дверь вспучилась посередине. Господи! Ее сейчас или снесут с петель или просто выломают вместе с косяком!

– Быстро назад!

Только куда? С проклятого яруса им никуда не деться! Они попались, как мыши в мышеловку!

Сигил обжигал и через рубашку – Рик не понимал, почему ткань еще не горит. Но нельзя его снимать! Нельзя ведь!

Лори схватилась за живот:

– Я не…

Рик подхватил ее на руки, поднял:

– Ну же!

– Перед комнатой отдыха есть кабинет с крепкой дверью, – выпалила на ходу Мэгги. – Что-то вроде кладовки.

И, зайдя туда, они угодят в еще более чудесную ловушку, чем сейчас!

Лори громко застонала, судорожно вцепилась Рику в плечо.

– Боже… – она часто-часто задышала. Лицо у нее стало белым, и глаза казались огромными и совершенно черными. И Рик видел, как в них плескался ужас.

– В кабинет, – решился он.

Четвертый удар они услышали, когда уже добрались до нужной комнаты.

Мэгги щелкнула выключателем, и помещение залил тусклый свет единственной отчаянно зажужжавшей лампы.

– Есть тут… что угодно! Простыни, пледы?

Карл метнулся к шкафам в глубине кабинета, а Рик опустился, не выпуская Лори из рук, на колени.

– Это схватки, – подбородок у нее дрожал. – Еще ведь почти два месяца! Господи, я не…

– Я понял. Постарайся… – Что «постарайся»? Расслабиться? Не нервничать? Да это издевательство какое-то! – Мэгги поможет, да? Хершель ее всему учил.

Присевшая рядом Мэгги быстро кивнула.

– Я заперла дверь, – сказала она. – Никто не войдет.

Вернулся Карл, бросил на пол какое-то темное покрывало, и Рик осторожно уложил на него Лори.

– Слушай Мэгги. Все будет хорошо.

– Рик! – Лори ухватила его за запястье. Ее потряхивало, но глаза были сухими.

– Я тут.

– Да. Знаю. Аххх… – пальцы на запястье сжались. Лори не закричала, только кусала губы. Проклятье! Что же…

– Я сниму с тебя брюки, – сказала Мэгги.

Снова грохот, такой, что, кажется, его услышали везде – и на всех ярусах, и наверху. Лампа пару раз мигнула, с потолка посыпалась побелка, и Рик склонился над Лори, чтобы мусор не попал ей на лицо.

– Пап?

– Все хорошо.

Ни черта не хорошо! Похоже, несчастную дверь все-таки снесли.

Сигил снова принялся жечь. Все сильнее и сильнее, словно нечто – неведомое зло, ворвавшееся в коридор, – постепенно приближалось. Лори заметалась, глухо застонала, и Мэгги что-то ей зашептала, а потом метнула на Рика перепуганный взгляд.

– Лори рожает!

Что же… Господи, что же… Сигил горел, и Рик едва сдерживался, чтобы не зарычать. Нельзя пугать Лори! Нельзя, чтобы Мэгги и Карл испугались еще больше!

– Помогай Мэгги, – сказал Рик сыну. Он хотел произнести это мягко, но вышло отрывисто, почти грубо. Черт!

Рик положил ладонь на пальцы Лори, почти впившиеся ему в запястье:

– Мне нужно ненадолго отойти к двери. Попробую понять, что за ней творится.

Лицо Лори исказилось, она стиснула зубы так, что те явственно скрипнули, потом обмякла и часто-часто задышала.

– Ты…

– Я тут. Я буду тут. Я тебя защищу.

Пальцы разжались. Рик поднялся, потряс онемевшим запястьем. За дверью было подозрительно тихо. Только вспыхивал, словно пульсировал жаром сигил. Оно там, выжидает. Чем бы оно ни было.

Рик достал пистолет и замер. За спиной стонала Лори, бормотала Мэгги, что-то шуршало. Ну же!

Кто-то словно провел по внешней стороне двери гигантскими когтями, и Рика передернуло. А затем он услышал, нет, не удар, а стук. Глухой и долгий, потом несколько коротких и слабых, едва различимых. И снова сильный и глухой, как будто с той стороны кто-то вздумал передавать сигналы морзянкой. Опять череда слабых ударов… И грохот, от которого дверь заскрипела и дернулась. Позади вскрикнули. Кто? Лори, Мэгги, Карл?

Рика бросило в пот, и тут же сигил на груди принялся жечь – невыносимо, до искр перед глазами. Нет, невозможно! Надо его сня…

Из замочной скважины на двери что-то сочилось – тонкой белесой струйкой, постепенно расширяющейся, расползающейся туманом. Она текла-текла-текла, увеличивалась и принимала очертания человеческой фигуры.

Рик замер, парализованный. Руки, ноги не слушались. Он даже закричать не мог, хотя боль от груди расползалась все дальше и дальше, охватывая все тело. Стоял и смотрел на туманную фигуру, становящуюся все четче, все узнаваемей.

Быть не может! Этого просто не может быть! Он же мертв! Рик сам слышал, как этого ублюдка разорвали ходячие!

– Давно не виделись, Рик! – оскалилось чудовище с лицом Тони.

* * *

Визг и тряска оборвались так же внезапно, как и начались. Навалившаяся тишина почти оглушила. Дэрил перевел дыхание и только потом рискнул осторожно приподнять голову и посмотреть наверх. Здоровенная тварь под потолком замерла: то ли прислушивалась, то ли принюхивалась, хотя в растекавшейся по театру вони хер чего можно было учуять. Не крыльев, ничего: больше всего эта мерзость походила на распухшего угря. Но как она тогда умудрилась зависнуть прямо в воздухе? Темная, будто маслянистая – от одного взгляда на нее передергивало.

И тут эта хрень молнией метнулась к одному из коридоров. Расплющи… Нихуя! Огроменная туша легко просочилась туда и мгновенно исчезла. Куда… Дэрил заставил себя подняться на четвереньки. И тут его догнало осознание – эта хрень, шоггот рванул в тот коридор, куда раньше умотало то, что его выпустило. Да мать твою!

Рядом что-то шевельнулось, и Дэрил кое-как развернулся, готовясь… Уолтер! Алхимик кое-как встал на ноги, пошатнулся, а потом поковылял к воротам. Рожа у него была совершенно белой, а губы шевелились. Сначала Уолтер бормотал беззвучно, потом еле слышно, потом громче, еще громче. Когда он подошел к воротам вплотную и почти упал на закрытую створку, то уже почти кричал. Дэрил не понимал ни хера, только чувствовал, видел, как узор новой печати вспыхивает в такт словам.

Уолтер творил то самое делание, о котором трепался, и от ощущения исходившей от алхимика силы, росшей и росшей, у Дэрила все волосы на теле встали дыбом. Теперь узор на воротах искрил, и пахло, будто после грозы – так пронзительно, что, казалось, воздух хрустел, царапал ноздри и горло. А сила все увеличивалась, узор светился все ярче, разорванные линии приподнимались, отрывались от поверхности ворот и тянулись, будто побеги. Тянулись, как осознал Дэрил, друг к другу, пытаясь снова слиться и стать целыми.

Уолтер и сам сиял – он каким-то чудом снова оказался на ногах и замер, раскинув руки, словно решил обнять весь театр. Кончики его пальцев, волосы стали совсем прозрачными, а на спине прямо поверх рубашки проступило что-то красное. Еще одна печать – та, что ограничивала его силы. Только Уолтер будто наплевал на нее, на то, что она проявлялась все четче.

В ушах звенело, но постепенно звон превращался в мелодию. Она сливалась со словами Уолтера, с колебаниями узора, и все вокруг сначала медленно, а потом быстрее и быстрее кружилось в едином ритме. Дэрил вдруг понял, что тоже стоит на ногах и тоже говорит, почти поет одно из длинных-длинных заклинаний, которому научил его Ободранная Кожа. Произнести его сейчас было правильно, Дэрил просто знал это, как, наверное, любой человек с рождения знает, как дышать.

Две силы соединились, взвились вихрем. Дэрил ждал… чего-то. Грохота, может, но все звуки стали приглушенными, будто в уши напихали ваты, и узор – снова целый – вспыхнул. Дэрил увидел его полностью, во всей невероятной сложности – тот будто выжегся на сетчатке.

Ворота закрылись совершенно бесшумно, и узор потух. Но Дэрил чувствовал, что печать держала крепко, не чета старой. Получилось! Охренеть просто! И это было алхимией, настоящей, совсем не похожей на то, о чем писали в книгах и показывали в кино. В голове не укладывалось, что Уолтер, оказывается, способен на такое!

– Эй, мужик… – собственный голос был слабым и чуть ли не дрожащим. – Ты крут…

Уолтер мешком рухнул на пол. Мать твою! Дэрил плюхнулся рядом, перекатил алхимика на спину и уставился в остекленевшие глаза. Из них, изо рта, носа и ушей Уолтера текла кровь.

* * *

– Не ожидал? – ухмыльнулось чудовище.

– Ты умер, – только и сумел выдавить Рик.

– Э, нет! Не умер. Ты меня убил. Скормил мертвякам. И они хорошо пожрали, уж поверь. Долго и, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как больно!

Что же делать? Что?! Эту неживую и немертвую тварь можно убить? Как? Думай-думай-думай….

– Я предлагал договориться по-хорошему. Вы с Томасом решили иначе.

Лицо Тони, белое, какое-то творожное, странно перекосилось.

– Договориться? Ты о чем? Либо ты, либо тебя. Всегда так было.

– Тогда никаких претензий. Вы проиграли.

Сигил снова принялся жечь, словно реагировал на Тони. А если…

– Не совсем.

Призрак – или кем было это создание? – оскалилось. Зубы, длинные и кривые, совсем не походили на человеческие:

– Меня съели, разорвали на части. Но потом что-то позвало. Хер я знаю, что. Неважно. Оно позвало, и я очнулся. Вот таким! Смотрел, как вы, суки, тут хорошо устроились. Ходите повсюду, спелись со сраным фрицем… Вот ведь уебок! Задурил нам головы… Можно было поубивать вас всех поодиночке, но фриц учуял бы. Учуял, нашел меня и прибил уже с концами. Или этот твой дружок с призраками. – Монстр паскудно ухмыльнулся. – Пришлось выжидать.

– Что ты вытворил? – Рик старался сосредоточиться на Тони. Не на Лори, Карле и Мэгги – они у него за спиной, в относительной безопасности. Не на растущей боли от сигила. На Тони. Нужно поймать момент. Единственный момент, и у них будет шанс… Жжется, как же жжется... К черту!

– Просто нашел способ со всеми вами поквитаться. Око за око, мудила! Вас тоже сожрут. Всех: начиная с фрица и кончая твоими бабой и отродьем.

– Что с Уолтером и Дэрилом?

– Сдохли.

– Ты…

– Та хрень, которую накладывал фриц. Печать. Повредить ее оказалось сложновато. Но я постарался.

Тогда толчок был не землетрясением, а…

– Ты выпустил шогготов?

– Ну да! Но вас я шогготам не отдам, нет. Вас я отдам мертвякам.

Дверь за Тони заскрипела, снаружи на нее обрушился град ударов.

– Тут хорошо. – Он вдруг раскинул руки, полуразмытые, слишком большие для человека и со слишком длинными пальцами и ногтями. – Столько всего вкусного! А в подземельях просто обжираловка. В тех местах, где то мудачье, алхимики, экспериментировали. О, ты даже не представляешь, как там вставляет! Вечный кайф!

Еще немного!

– Жаль, не вышло посмотреть, как шогготы сожрали фрица и твоего полюбовника. Но с вами я повеселюсь! Начну с азиатской подстилки, а тебя оставлю на сладкое. Справедливо будет.

Дверь, как тогда в коридоре, будто вспучилась, заскрежетала, и сигил опять обжег грудь. Запах горелого ударил в ноздри. Сейчас! Рик рванул шнурок и метнул сигил прямо в призрачную рожу. От визга зазвенело в ушах. Тварь заколыхалась, начала истончаться и таять. Теперь она уже совсем не походила на Тони. Ну же! Рик бросился к валявшемуся на полу сигилу, схватил и чуть не заорал – тот не просто жег, а словно раскалился. Еще раз!

Сигил действовал! Еще как действовал! Решил скормить нас ходячим, ублюдок? Не выйдет! От твари остался лишь бледный, едва видимый абрис. Кажется, напоследок Рик успел различить искаженное, полное ненависти лицо, а потом Тони не стало. Уже окончательно не стало. Как не стало и сигила, словно металл, из которого он состоял, выкипел. Зато они все спаслись…

Новый звук – снаружи будто провели когтями по камню. И грохот, словно ходячие в коридоре принялись все крушить. Что, черт подери… В следующее мгновение дверь слетела с петель, и воздушная волна, ворвавшаяся внутрь, сбила Рика с ног. Он ударился об пол спиной и затылком и…

Кажется, Рик все-таки ненадолго потерял сознание. Тело казалось каменным и чужим – неподвижным. Но он все-таки заставил шею повернуться, заставил себя посмотреть.

Все в комнате было перевернуто, опрокинуто, разбито в щепы. Обломки поблескивали, покрытые какой-то темной дрянью. Воняло… чем-то. От жуткого запаха слезились глаза и перехватывало горло. Где?! Лори! Карл! Мэгги! Где…

Рик увидел. Мэгги и Карл съежились у самой стены, прикрытые выломанной дверью шкафа. А возле… на полу возле… Рик не понимал. Все было бордовым, будто кто-то плеснул краски. Крупные пятна, брызги. Бордовые. Почему бордовые? И какая-то куча на полу, над которой склонилось нечто огромное, изменчивое и текучее, как ртуть. Оно… ело. Ело то, что лежало на полу. Ело…

Рик заорал.

* * *

– Оставьте меня тут, – едва слышно произнес Уолтер.

– Да ты охренел! – не выдержал Дэрил.

– От меня сейчас никакого толку.

Это Дэрил и сам видел. Уолтер, слава богу, не откинулся – единственная хорошая новость. А вот все остальное…

– Ты про эти штуки говорил? – Дэрил сунул алхимику под нос несколько стрел со странными наконечниками.

Тот кивнул.

Когда Уолтер прочухался, то тут же приказал оттащить его сюда – в оружейную. Дэрил поволок, стараясь не думать о том, сколько крови потерял немец. Вроде уже почти не текло, но с перемазанной рожей Уолтер выглядел тем еще упырем. А то, что рожа у него была не бледной даже, а серой, сходство только усиливало.

– Нам повезло, – шепнул Уолтер, когда Дэрил привалил его к стене – аккуратно, боком, потому что спину алхимика тоже покрывала кровища.

– Охренеть, как повезло.

– Шоггот… – Уолтер перевел дыхание. – Шоггот вырвался только один. У нас есть… шансы его уничтожить.

– Типа особое оружие.

– Да. Метеоритное железо. Специальная обработка. На такие случаи.

И Дэрил начал рыться среди груд самого странного оружия, которое только видел в жизни. Не, тут было и что попроще и попривычнее: мачете, пара коротких прямых мечей, ножи, среди которых оказалось несколько метательных – чертовски хороших. Если он выберется из этой заварушки целым, надо забрать их себе. Но некоторые штуки… палки, соединенные цепями, металлический веер, здоровенный – с человеческий рост – волнистый клинок. Толку от такого добра?

Посреди всего этого железа наконец-то нашлось то, что нужно. Несколько стрел, которые, вот удача, подходили к арбалету, и копье. И тут Уолтер принялся ныть, чтобы Дэрил его оставил.

– Герр Диксон, вы должны убить шоггота. Это важнее.

– А если ты, пока я за ним буду гоняться, загнешься? Тебя нужно наверх отволочь, к Хершелю. Он что-нибудь придумает.

– Шоггот приоритетней…

– Заткнись, а? Только последнее дерьмо своих бросает. Мы сейчас и твоего шоггота прибьем, и сами выберемся, понял? Давай, подымайся.

Дэрил перебросил руку Уолтера себе через плечо, поднял.

– Вот, отлично. Держи копье. Будешь опираться, как на палку.

Больше алхимик не спорил. И слава богу!

– Куда эта мразь направилась-то? – спросил Дэрил, когда они поковыляли по коридору, в который ломанулся шоггот.

– За тем… что его выпустило.

– А оно чем было?

– Что-то… порожденное негативной энергетикой… этого места. – Уолтер как-то странно задергался, и Дэрил даже перепугался, что тот решил испустить дух. Но нет, алхимик оперся на копье, перевел дыхание, и они двинулись дальше. – Я виноват. Не заметил.

– У тебя были дела поважнее. И если на то пошло, то и я эту хрень прохлопал.

– Я должен был. Заметить.

И охота ему…

Дэрил остановился перед распахнутой настежь дверью на лестницу, вгляделся в темноту.

– Ходячих… быть не должно, – прошелестел Уолтер.

Вроде да. Вроде во тьме ничего не притаилось. Но вонища от того мешка с дерьмом, которым оказался шоггот, здорово сбивала все чутье.

– Даже если они были… шоггот их поглотил.

– Чего? – обалдел Дэрил.

– Они способны… поглощать все. Почти все. Протоплазма.

– Нихера себе… – Неужели что-то способно сожрать ходячих? Неужели чему-то или кому-то такое вообще придет в голову? Хотя башки-то как раз у шоггота и не было.

– Думаю… Нам наверх.

Поднимались они, наверное, целую вечность, делая перерывы через каждый десяток ступенек, чтобы Уолтер не грохнулся в обморок.

– Предположу, – продолжал бормотать алхимик, когда ему вроде становилось чуть получше, – что шоггот направился… за той тварью… которая его выпустила… Почуял ее… следом… главное, чтобы не вырвался… с ярусов…

– Заткнись, а? – уже, наверное, раз сотый сказал Дэрил. – Береги силы и дыхалку. Нагоним мы его и прибьем.

Ну да, нагоним и прибьем. А потом надо дотащить Уолтера до тюремного блока. Живого дотащить. Потому что чертов немец действительно стал одним из них. Своим.

* * *

Рик выстрелил. Он всаживал в тварь перед ним одну пулю за другой, но на ртутном теле не проступало ни царапины. Она отвлеклась, подняла то, что у нее было вместо головы, повернулась к Рику. Давай же!

Почему-то стало тихо – оглушающе тихо, а затем из той грязно-бордовой кучи на полу… не думай! Не думай о том, что это! Не сейчас… донесся странный звук. Едва слышный то ли стон, то ли хныканье, то ли… Тварь повела башкой, и Рик выхватил нож и бросился вперед. Он не целился, не знал, куда бить. Просто было нужно… Его отшвырнуло на стену. Рик сполз по ней, свалился мешком… Сознание уплывало, все вокруг темнело, но он заставил себя пошевелиться, встать на четвереньки. Кровь отдавалась металлическим привкусом во рту и капала на пол. Черт… Ему надо…

Рик поднял голову. Ртутная тварь была рядом, нависла над ним, ее бесформенная туша наплывала, натекала на пол, поглощала собой все…

Сначала Рик услышал крики, потом что-то звякнуло, зашипело, и чудовище вдруг метнулось в сторону. Снова крики, грохот, здоровенное тело задело его, снова отбросило на стену, обдав такой вонью, что Рик чуть не потерял сознание. И опять визг – такой, что уши взорвались болью. В комнате словно поднялся ветер, центром которого стала беснующаяся тварь. Кто-то встал возле Рика, заслонил его, вскинул арбалет и выстрелил.

«Не поможет», хотел сказать Рик, но стрела вонзилась в чудовище, и от нее по ртутному телу принялось расползаться что-то белое. Тварь уже не завизжала даже, а завопила, и в нее всадили еще одну стрелу.

– Уолтер! – рявкнул человек с арбалетом… Дэрил! Это Дэрил!

Откуда-то сбоку снова что-то зашипело.

– Ну, сука! Иди сюда! – Дэрил выстрелил в третий раз.

Тварь… таяла. Белизна от стрел словно проедала плоть, и по-прежнему вопящая и мечущаяся туша уменьшалась. Господи…

Рик снова поднялся на четвереньки. Где же… Перед глазами все поплыло, но он заставил себя сосредоточиться. Карл! Сын сидел, вжавшись в стену и выставив перед собой пистолет. Мэгги? Та стояла на коленях перед тем бесформенным бордовым… телом. Рик на миг опустил голову, задышал чаще, хотя ребра тут же отозвались болью. Телом… частью тела… Нет. Нет, мать вашу… Он, как был на четвереньках, пополз вперед. К этому… Рик видел, как Мэгги отбрасывает нож, как протягивает руки и погружает их в то месиво, которое еще недавно… Рик слышал, как Мэгги рыдает так сильно, что почти давится. Ее била крупная дрожь. И кровь – она забрызгала одежду и лицо Мэгги, размазалась по ее предплечьям и почему-то шее. Что-то зачавкало, и от этого звука Рика тоже прошибла дрожь.

Мэгги подняла взгляд, всхлипнула. Теперь она держала что-то в руках, тоже окровавленное и…

Все вокруг взорвалось. Ошметки уже не ртутной, а почти прозрачной тающей плоти разлетелись по всей комнате. Они еще дергались, мелко подрагивали, словно здоровенные опарыши, и мир подрагивал вместе с ними. Мэгги дернулась, стряхнув с плеча ошметок, и зарыдала. Окровавленный комок на ее руках вдруг заскулил, и Рика заколотило. Это… Он снова перевел взгляд на… тело. Тело, у которого не было верхней части. Которое зияло развороченным животом. Которое подрагивало, еще жило. В котором было…

Все двоилось, расплывалось, но Рик был уверен, да, был уверен, что видел…

* * *

Они успели, настигли шоггота, когда тот пытался пропихнуть свою здоровенную тушу в одну из комнат на третьем ярусе. Дэрил всадил в него стрелу, и на миг показалось, что толку от нее никакого.

– Еще! – скомандовал Уолтер.

Дэрил перезарядил арбалет и снова выстрелил. От стрелы по туше шоггота принялось расползаться что-то белое. Плоть шкворчала, как масло на сковороде, и таяла. Отлично!

Уолтер шагнул вперед, поднял копье, словно примериваясь, и ткнул им в шоггота. Копье вошло в тварюгу еще легче, чем стрела. От вопля зазвенело в ушах, и шоггот ломанулся внутрь комнаты. Дэрил еще раз выстрелил и вбежал за ним.

За мечущейся и рушащей все вокруг тварью было невозможно ничего разглядеть. Уолтер ввалился в комнату следом, попробовал снова ткнуть шоггота копьем, но едва не рухнул. Дэрил отобрал у него оружие, оттолкнул немца к стене и метнул копье сам.

Ну и вонища! Шоггот визжал, выл, а его плоть все таяла и уменьшалась! Так ему, суке, и надо! А потом Дэрил разглядел людей. Карл и Мэгги! Вроде целы. Кто еще? Он быстро отвел взгляд от разорванного тела на полу – потом, потом, все равно тут уже ничем не поможешь… Дэрил метнулся к валявшемуся у стены Рику, заслонил от бесновавшегося рядом шоггота и опять выстрелил.

– Уолтер! – рявкнул Дэрил. Алхимик, похоже, готовился снова что-то отколоть, будто недавно на тот свет не отправился! А, мать его! Не доберешься сейчас!

– Ну, сука! Иди сюда! – крикнул Дэрил шогготу.

Стрел осталась всего парочка. Только бы хватило! Дэрил выстрелил еще раз.

– Герр Диксон! – вдруг позвал Уолтер. Он привалился спиной к стене, а руки вытянул вперед: – Сейчас!

И Дэрил выпустил последнюю стрелу.

Грохнуло. Охренно так грохнуло, будто что взорвалось. Нихера не будто, сообразил Дэрил, когда к нему вернулась способность хоть чуть соображать. Это, мать его, взорвался шоггот – как долбанный воздушный шар. Его ошметки разлетелись по всей комнате. Они шевелились, шлепали по полу и таяли, таяли, таяли, становясь из темных, переливающихся, как бензин в луже, прозрачными. И воняли.

Дэрил шагнул вперед, наступил на один ошметок, и тот здорово так дернулся, будто действительно еще жил. Вот ведь мерзость! Дэрил надавил на него посильнее, пока ошметок не замер, а потом не истаял окончательно.

В навалившейся тишине рыдания показались оглушительно громкими, аж до рези в ушах. Мэгги стояла на коленях и прижимала к себе ребенка, а Рик на четвереньках замер рядом и пялился совершенно пустыми глазами. Не на ребенка – на тело Лори.

Сзади что-то зашуршало, и Дэрил бросил взгляд через плечо. Нет, никакой опасности. Просто Уолтер снова вырубился. Только бы жив остался, герой, мать его!

– Карл?

У пацана зрачки были размером с плошки. Белый, как бумага, и весь в кровище. Но он услышал и кивнул. Уже хорошо.

– Мэгги? – Дэрил ухватил ее за предплечье, аккуратно потянул вверх. Она заревела еще сильнее, но встала.

– Это… Дэрил…

– Вижу.

– Она… она…

Что сказать, бля?

– Она живая.

Девочка на руках Мэгги была такой слабенькой, что стало страшно, но живой.

– Нам надо к Хершелю, – произнес Дэрил. – Он знает, что делать.

Мэгги резко кивнула. Карл молча поднялся.

– Ходячих тут нет, – продолжал Дэрил. – Давайте выбираться, пока не набежали. Рик?

Тот по-прежнему стоял на четвереньках. Дэрил приблизился, опустился рядом на одно колено.

– Рик?

Выглядел тот… ужасно. Как лежалый трупешник. И тоже весь в крови. Надо проверить, вдруг что серьезное. Дэрил протянул руку, но Рик вдруг отшатнулся.

– Эй!

Рик снова замер. Он все смотрел и смотрел на останки. Что за…

– Рик? Ты меня слышишь? – Дэрил попробовал сказать это мягче, хотя горло будто стянуло. – Нам надо уходить. Давай, поднимайся.

Он опять протянул руку, и Рик ударил по ней – несильно, но от ощущения «Не смей!», повисшего в воздухе, по спине пробежал холодок.

– Ты ранен?

Рик мотнул головой.

– Идти можешь?

Рик наконец-то перевел взгляд на Дэрила. Ччччееерт… Глаза у Рика были какими-то… ненормальными, словно он видел что-то свое, Дэрилу недоступное. Радужка казалась неестественно голубой, почти светящейся в темноте комнаты. Да что ж такое?

– Эй! Рик? – вышло хрипло, почти жалобно. – Нам надо уходить. Хершель должен посмотреть… Эй, у тебя теперь дочь, слышишь? Надо, чтобы Хершель ее посмотрел. Надо…

Рик закивал, почти затряс головой:

– Надо, – едва слышно шепнул он. – Да, надо. Идите.

Теперь Рик уселся на пятки, выпрямил спину и принялся слегка раскачиваться, словно выглядывая что-то.

– Уолтер в отрубе, – опять попытался Дэрил. – Он как-то умудрился запечатать ворота, но едва не помер. Его тоже надо наверх.

– Где? – вдруг спросил Рик, и это точно было не про Уолтера. Он потер лицо руками, размазывая кровь, и снова завертел головой: – Где он?

– Ты о ком?

Рик медленно обвел взглядом разгромленную комнату, тающие ошметки шоггота, лежащего у стены Уолтера, всхлипывающую Мэгги с ребенком на руках, Карла, потом снова посмотрел на то, что осталось от Лори, и Дэрилу захотелось взять его за ворот, оттащить, заставить отвернуться. Прекрати! Хватит, мать твою!

– Где второй ребенок? – спросил Рик.

– Чего? – только и сумел выдавить Дэрил.

– Второй ребенок, – сказал Рик так убежденно, что по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

– Лори носила одного младенца, – как можно спокойнее произнес Дэрил. – Одного.

Но Рик не услышал. Вообще.

– Второй ребенок. Я его видел. Куда он пропал? Где он?

Что же… бля, что делать-то? И никто не подскажет! Ни Уолтер, ни запропастившийся неведомо куда Ободранная Кожа!

– Рик, нужно идти.

– Идите, – повторил тот. – Мне надо найти второго ребенка.

– Послушай…

Рик толкнул его в грудь:

– Идите. Уводи остальных. Я найду и вернусь.

Огреть его по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым и уволочь… Но, бля, кто тогда потащит Уолтера? И девочка! Ее срочно надо отнести наверх. Только утром Дэрил пообещал Лори, что позаботится о ее дочери! Кто ж, сука, знал, что так все обернется?..

– Уходите, – Рик снова толкнул его в грудь.

Да мать твою! Дэрил поднялся, подошел к Уолтеру и проверил пульс. Тот едва прощупывался.

– Сваливаем, – объявил Дэрил, поднимая немца и забрасывая его руку себе на плечо. – Карл, бери мой арбалет.

Тот метнул взгляд на Рика, потом кивнул.

– Слуш, – Дэрил понизил голос. – Твой отец ща немного не в себе. Мы потом за ним вернемся, ладно?

– Мама?

Горло снова сжалось.

– И за мамой тоже. А сейчас надо спасти твою сестренку и Уолтера.

Карл кивнул.

– Мэгги? – позвал Дэрил.

Та больше не плакала, только покачивала хнычущего ребенка. Наверняка до хрена голодного. Только чем кормить прикажешь?

Спокойно! Нехер паниковать! Выбираться нужно. А Рик… Ходячих тут нет, ничего с ним не случится. Но все равно Дэрила будто разрывало на части. Да что ж такое, Дэрилина…

Он последний раз посмотрел на выглядывающего не пойми что во тьме Рика и вышел из комнаты, волоча на себе Уолтера. Мэгги и Карл побрели следом.


	18. Шлюха

– Что-то ты сегодня мозгами где-то далеко, детка, – заметил Мерл, и Андреа вздрогнула, выходя из задумчивости. – Да-да, я именно об этом.

Андреа вздохнула, потерла руками лицо и снова уставилась на разложенную перед ней карту. Сидеть на полу сарая было холодно, не спасала даже расстеленная куртка, но никто не принес сюда ни стула, ни табуретки.

– Ты сказал, на юго-запад соваться бессмысленно.

– Ага. Если не хочешь, чтоб тебя сожрали кусачие. – Мерл снова вернулся к своему занятию – починке старого армейского джипа, раздобытого где-то с месяц назад. Андреа не верила, что эта развалюха способна снова поехать, но Мерл только фыркнул и объявил, что ни черта бабы в хороших машинах не понимают.

– Стада. – Андреа сделала на карте пометку.

– Перекрыли нахрен все крупные дороги. – Мерл принялся рыться в джипе, почти нырнув под капот. – Что ж ты упрямишься, девочка моя? Ну же?..

Это определенно относилось не Андреа.

Юг и юго-запад отпадали. Тогда куда? Южная Каролина, Теннеси? Там тоже мертвецы, но, может, меньше, чем тут?

– Подай мне плоскую отвертку.

Мерл, не отрываясь от своего занятия, протянул руку. Андреа ухватила валявшийся неподалеку инструмент, поднялась и вложила отвертку в ладонь.

– Как насчет юго-востока, детка?

– Разве там не один из очагов?

– Полгода назад был. Может, все изменилось. Саванна, а? Там сейчас потеплее, чем здесь. И океан рядом.

– И что толку от океана?

– Найдем лодку, уплывем на какой-нибудь остров. Никаких кусачих – только ты и я. Прям Адам и Ева. Как тебе?

– Лучше я посортирую патроны.

Сарай – небольшой, но довольно крепкий – был одним из укрытий Мерла в разоренной части Вудбери. Укромное место, притаившееся между забором и едва тронутым огнем двухэтажным каменным домом. Ни с одной из улиц не углядишь, как гордо сказал Мерл. Поэтому здесь он чинил несчастный джип и здесь же под полом устроил тайник с оружием. Их совместными усилиями на прошедшие три месяца пистолетов и ружей в том тайнике стало гораздо больше.

– Если б ты не маялась херней, детка, – Мерл все же вынырнул из-под капота, – мы могли свалить хоть через недельку. И ну его в жопу, этот Вудбери.

– А как же твоя подруга? Бросишь ее тут?

Мерл завел себе в Вудбери женщину, и порой Андреа охватывало нездоровое любопытство. Хотелось подойти к ней, нестарой и не уродливой, и спросить, что же такого она разглядела в Мерле Диксоне? Или, может, никто ее мнением не интересовался?

– Ревнуешь? – хохотнул Мерл, но Андреа не сочла нужным ответить.

Очередной бессмысленный разговор. Все уже обговорено, слова сто раз произнесены. Важны только оружие, машины и чистая дорога.

– Насчет свалить я серьезно, – через некоторое время произнес Мерл. – Подумай, детка.

– Полагаешь, скоро в Вудбери станет беспокойно? – Андреа принялась вертеть между пальцами девятимиллиметровый парабеллум. К чему он подойдет? К Стерлингу Мк. 3. Этот пистолет-пулемет Мерл умыкнул после той разборки с военными… Нет, не разборки, бойни. Иначе не назовешь.

– А то ты сама не замечаешь.

Да, Андреа замечала. Но молчала, потому что Филиппу говорить было бессмысленно – это она поняла быстро. И Филипп полагал, что справится. Иногда Андреа казалось, что он занимается самообманом, а иногда – что Филипп действительно справится, но какой ценой?

– Мужчины, которых Губернатор собирает вокруг себя, – произнесла Андреа вслух. – Он собирается заменить ими людей Мартинеса?

– Ага, одним выстрелом двух зайцев. И ворчащие по поводу латиносов жители Вудбери получат подарочек, и Мартинесу дадут по носу. А то в последнее время со слишком недовольной рожей ходит.

– У него много поводов для недовольства.

– Пусть радуется, что есть ниггеры.

– Что? – Андреа обернулась.

Мерл, вытиравший тряпкой руки, вымазанные в машинном масле, хмыкнул:

– Пока есть ниггеры, коситься будут в первую очередь на них. Латиносы вторые в списке.

Если Мартинес утратит то немногое влияние, которое имеет, это плохо для Мишонн.

При мысли о Мишонн стало больно и тоскливо одновременно, и почти сразу же все перекрыла злость. За эти месяцы им удалось увидеться лишь единожды – три недели назад. Тогда Андреа думала, что Мартинес не согласится. Черт, она сама прекрасно понимала, как его подставляла! Поэтому тщательно выбрала время, убедилась, что за ней не следят, и только потом попросила. Мартинес же вздохнул и кивнул. Господи, если бы она хоть чем-то могла ему отплатить!

Встреча вышла короткой, почти неловкой из-за затапливавшей Андреа вины. Мишонн выживала – именно так она ответила на вопрос, почему согласилась участвовать в боях. «Я выживаю, Андреа. Эти ублюдки хотят на такое смотреть. И пока они хотят смотреть, пока им нравится, я ценна и в относительной безопасности». А та вторая женщина, Саша? Что двигало ею? Тоже надежда на эту относительную безопасность? Мысль, что Филипп не разрешит портить новую игрушку, пока она ему не надоест?

– Ты просила, чтобы я подождала, – сказала ей Мишонн напоследок. – И только так я могу продержаться столько, сколько тебе нужно. Выходя на арену.

– Осталось чуть-чуть, – ответила Андреа. И добавила: – Прости.

И чертово «прости» было таким жалким!..

Андреа мотнула головой, загоняя тогдашнюю и нынешнюю злую тоску поглубже. Не сейчас.

– А разве ты не рад, что вокруг Филиппа теперь будут только белые? – спросила она Мерла.

– Как сказать… – Он подошел, отбросил тряпку в сторону. – Мартинес соображает, на каком он свете. Эти – нет. Но они сила, детка. Так что я обалдеть как рад.

– И будешь подлизываться к мистеру Артуру Крамеру, главе этого вертепа.

– Как ядовито! Я прям обиделся. И чего б мне не подлизаться маленько, если скоро я пошлю его нахер?

Андреа побилась бы об заклад, что Мерла злит один вид породистой физиономии Артура Крамера. Представительный мужчина, сказала бы бабушка. Лет за пятьдесят, высокий, светловолосый, с гордым древнеримским профилем. То, что до войны называли арийской внешностью. Андреа прекрасно помнила их первую встречу – это его взгляд она почувствовала, когда помогала матери Эшли.

Мерл стоял совсем рядом. Опять. Андреа не нравилось напряжение, все чаще повисавшее между ними. Неправильное напряжение, от которого по телу бежали мурашки. Но правда в том, что Андреа дико устала за прошедшие месяцы: от Вудбери, от Филиппа, от того, что все время приходилось притворяться. А нечастые встречи с Мерлом были отдушиной. Не надо врать, бояться, думать над каждым словом… О, нет! Она еще не настолько отчаялась! И не настолько растеряла остатки гордости!

– Меня от Крамера тошнит, – сказала Андреа.

– Ты часом не залетела?

– Нет, конечно!

– Ну-ну. А может, время месяца, все дела? Яд-то во все стороны брызжет.

Андреа отвернулась, и тут же ладонь Мерла легла ей под грудь – это уже стало почти ритуалом. По телу невольно прошла дрожь. Андреа медленно выдохнула, стараясь не обращать внимание на тепло, ощущавшееся через рубашку:

– Убери руку. Если на одежде останутся масляные пятна, придется их как-то объяснять.

– Ладно тебе, мисс Недотрога.

– Так я действительно недотрога и высокомерная сучка. Или как еще меня называют?

– Андреа. – Когда Мерл называл ее по имени, это означало что-то серьезное. Теперь рука легла ей на плечо и развернула. – Ты ж знаешь – жена Цезаря должна быть выше подозрений и прочая херня. А тут треплют всякое.

– Что именно?

– Можешь представить Ты ж не дура. Пришлось объяснить паре умников, что называть шлюхой бабу, которую никогда не трахал, не стоит. Жалко выглядит.

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарила Андреа.

– Не за что, детка. Но с Крамером и его шайкой не сцепляйся.

Она невольно скривилась.

– И такое личико тебе не идет. Я серьезно, Крамер – мужик опасный. И он типа уважаемый горожанин.

– И расист.

– Тю! Это ж достоинство! Но кое-что себе на носу заруби. – Мерл снова посерьезнел. – У этого мудака есть повод не любить черножопых, причем чертовски весомый. С десяток лет назад их банда его жену снасильничала. Та умерла потом.

– Сожалею о его жене. Действительно сожалею. Но разве это повод? – Хотя кого Андреа спрашивала? – По такой логике я могу требовать, чтобы всех белых мужчин вздернули на ближайшем дереве.

– Ты иногда такую хрень городишь, – поморщился Мерл.

Впрочем, в этот раз он не добавил вечное «Вам, бабам, это свойственно». Уж не заболел ли? Все-таки с Мерлом было тяжело, а в некоторых вопросах – просто невыносимо. Андреа словно упиралась в каменную стену. Она не собиралась эту стену разбивать, к черту безнадежные сражения! Людей не изменишь – они могут измениться лишь сами. Чтобы понять такую немудреную истину, Андреа понадобилось всего ничего: семь лет с Кларком и конец мира. Но порой дико хотелось, чтобы Мерл перестал быть… засранцем!

– Мне пора возвращаться, – сказала Андреа вслух. – Если будет что-то срочное, увидимся в библиотеке.

Но Мерл – все-таки засранец. И Мерлу в лучшем случае плевать на Мишонн, без которой Андреа никуда уходить не собиралась. Кажется, наступил тот момент, когда путям мисс Харрисон и мистера Диксона пора разойтись. И так их странный союз продлился непозволительно долго.

– Не забывай улыбаться, детка, – только и сказал Мерл.

Андреа послушно улыбнулась.

* * *

– У меня для тебя сюрприз. – Отражение Филиппа в зеркале, перед которым сидела Андреа, приняло загадочный вид. – Закрой глаза.

На шею легло что-то тяжелое и прохладное. Металл.

– А теперь смотри.

– Ах! Ты меня балуешь.

Колье с синим камнем – кажется, настоящим сапфиром – было красивым, даже очень. Еще год назад Андреа сошла бы с ума от счастья при виде такого подарка.

– Тебе невероятно идет голубой. И когда я вижу что-нибудь этого цвета, не могу удержаться.

Андреа позволила поцеловать себя в шею и улыбнулась:

– Оно прекрасно.

– И будет чудесно смотреться с тем длинным синим платьем. Надень его на бои на следующей неделе.

Филиппу нравилось ее наряжать, а потом демонстрировать, как драгоценную куклу, – эту сторону его характера Андреа осознала быстро. В конце концов, Кларк порой занимался тем же. Но важнее было другое.

– Ты обещал мне новую винтовку.

Теперь Филипп поцеловал ее за ухом.

– Конечно. Тебе так хочется снова отправиться в рейд с мистером Диксоном?

Этого вопроса Андреа не ожидала. По спине пробежал холодок.

– Разве я не езжу в рейды, потому что так помогаю Вудбери?

– Разумеется.

Отражение Андреа встретилось взглядом с отражением Филиппа.

– Я готова терпеть мистера Диксона только ради пользы Вудбери. И потому что ты доволен – он никогда не возвращается с пустыми руками, всегда привозит что-то нужное.

Ответ Филиппу явно понравился. Но было что-то еще, что-то беспокоящее.

– Боже, неужели этим клушам не надоело злословить обо мне? – фыркнула Андреа.

– Не всем же быть амазонками, как тебе.

– Не представляешь, как я счастлива, что миссис Эдвардс больше не рвется видеть меня в своем кружке.

Филипп расхохотался:

– Ты ей не по зубам, моя царица.

Только это было не так. Не совсем так. Просто миссис Эдвардс оказалась не настолько глупа, чтобы в открытую сцепиться с новой фавориткой. Мэрша выжидала, но другие, помоложе и побойчее, рвались в бой. Проклятье, Андреа никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь окажется по другую сторону баррикад, что наглые соплячки будут вертеть хвостом перед ее мужчиной, пытаясь отбить его. Наглые соплячки, одной из которых не так давно была она сама. Можно убеждать себя, что ты красива, что в постели способна на такое, о чем эти стервы и вообразить не способны, но все разбивалось об одно – они моложе.

Андреа опять стало тошно – в последнее время ее мутило все чаще и чаще от одних только мыслей о том, что происходило в Вудбери. Черт, осталось совсем немного! Чуть-чуть продержаться, и они с Мишонн сбегут, забудут обо всех этих месяцах как о страшном сне. И никто никогда их не найдет. А здешние стервы пусть делят Филиппа и наговаривают друг на друга.

– Кто и что счел своим долгом сообщить обо мне? – улыбнулась Андреа.

– Глупости. Не бери в голову.

Если бы Филипп действительно так считал, то не спросил бы про Мерла.

Андреа пожала плечами:

– Неужели у сплетников настолько плохо с воображением?

– Не просто плохо, а чудовищно плохо. По новой версии ты за моей спиной встречаешься с Мерлом.

Андреа беззаботно рассмеялась:

– Боже! Это же надо с ума сойти от злости! – Она подставила Филиппу губы для поцелуя. – А чем их не устраивал вариант с Мартинесом? Или… Как зовут того подчиненного мистера Диксона?

– Стив.

– Да, с ним. Еще подходит Пабло. Он мне как-то рассказывал о противопехотных минах.

– Думаю, Пабло – не так интересно.

– Пожалуй. Но Мартинес… Разве у него нет женщины?

Филипп пожал плечами:

– Нет.

Странно. Андреа была уверена, что это Мария. Тогда, может, она – его родственница? Надо будет спросить.

– В любом случае, в Вудбери, мой дорогой Соломон, кроме тебя есть только один мужчина, способный дать мне то, что я хочу…

Филипп поднял бровь, но его глаза нехорошо блеснули.

– …и это мистер Смитсон, – закончила Андреа.

– Ты вредная, язвительная… Тебе нравится меня дразнить, да?

– Совсем чуть-чуть.

Филипп снова был расслаблен и доволен, и Андреа перевела дыхание.

– Хотя я все равно не понимаю, как ты выдерживаешь старого педанта больше пяти минут. Он невыносим.

– Но библиотека у него действительно замечательная. Кажется, это единственно, в чем я могу согласиться с мистером Диксоном.

Да, совсем немного продержаться, а потом… Только все чаще и чаще Андреа одолевали мысли – совершенно лишние, но от этого не менее тревожные. Что будет с остальными, когда они с Мишонн сбегут? С тем же мистером Смитсоном, с Эшли и ее братом и матерью? С Мартинесом и его людьми? Даже, проклятье, с Рован? Та неожиданно для всех связалась с одним из подчиненных Мерла, вроде даже неплохим человеком, но все равно у Андреа каждый раз, как она видела Рован, сжималось сердце.

– Мне надо собираться. – Андреа отвернулась от зеркала. – У тебя скоро совещание.

– Тебе надо прекратить жить на два дома. Перебирайся ко мне.

Филипп говорил это уже не первый раз. Плохо, очень плохо то, что скоро у нее закончатся отговорки. Андреа окинула взглядом спальню Филиппа: обманчиво спартанскую, если не знать, сколько в прежнем мире стоили эти стулья, столики и широкая кровать, еще не убранная после ночи. Здесь все казалось слишком крупным, тяжелым, темным. Не комната, а клетка. И здесь Андреа всегда будет под надзором.

– Так мы скандализируем половину Вудбери. – Она рассмеялась. – Но я не хочу оставлять без присмотра своих старушек. Миссис Уильямс плохо себя чувствует в последнее время.

– Ты же не собираешься стать ей сиделкой?

– Не собираюсь. Однако сначала хотя бы подберу ей ту сиделку.

Андреа чувствовала недовольство Филиппа, просачивавшееся, затапливавшее все вокруг. Она замерла, ожидая. Ну же, пожалуйста… Филипп кивнул. Слава богу.

– Только не тяни.

– Конечно. Я снова буду у тебя завтра. – Андреа сняла колье и положила его на столик перед зеркалом.

– Возьми с собой.

– Но…

– Никто не посмеет его украсть.

– Ты прав. – Она снова взяла колье. Футляра не было, так что пришлось засунуть украшение в карман куртки. – Спрячу его в самую красивую шкатулку.

– Не прячь. Носи.

– Обязательно. С обещанным синим платьем. – Андреа подошла к Филиппу и поцеловала его.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепнул он.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, мой Соломон.

– Андреа. – Филипп вдруг взял ее руки и сжал так сильно, что стало больно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, со мной.

– Разве я сейчас не здесь и не с тобой?

– Конечно. – Он не улыбался, смотрел так сосредоточенно, что внутри в который раз нехорошо екнуло. – Здесь и со мной. И я хочу, чтобы так было всегда.

– Так и будет. Я никуда не денусь. – Она мягко потянула руку, и на какой-то миг показалось, что Филипп не отпустит, только сожмет еще сильнее и кости треснут. Но он все же позволил ей высвободиться. Андреа положила Филиппу ладонь на щеку и добавила: – Вудбери – мой дом.

Он кивнул:

– Да, твой дом. Наш дом. Помни об этом.

Андреа кивнула. Филипп наконец выпустил ее, опять улыбнулся, но его взгляд по-прежнему был темным.

Вудбери – не дом Андреа, никогда не был и никогда не будет. Но где тогда ее дом? Скоро она его отыщет.

* * *

– Наконец-то я вас нашел! – Непривычно взъерошенный Милтон вбежал в библиотеку, и Андреа подняла взгляд от книги. Все тот же труд о культах мертвых, который она просматривала уже, наверное, в сотый раз, пытаясь найти то, чего там, похоже, не было.

Мистер Смитсон сурово хмыкнул из-за стойки, но Милтон не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.

– Андреа! Вы должны… – Он почти упал на ближайший стул. – Извините… Рован, она…

– Что случилось?

Милтон с силой потер лицо руками, и его очки чудом не полетели на пол:

– Рован… Миссис Уайт покончила с собой.

Андреа словно парализовало. Она смотрела прямо в растерянные глаза Милтона и пыталась осознать, что он только что произнес.

– В смысле… как…

Бред! Это какой-то бред. Ошибка!

– Решил, вы должны узнать одной из первых. Вы…

– Как? – повторила Андреа.

Милтон опустил глаза:

– У мистера Кейна, с которым она… жила, был пистолет. Знаете, разрешено…

– Милтон!

– Простите. Она выстрелила себе в голову. Я не смог… Никто не смог бы ничего сделать.

Боже… Как же так? Как же? Рован в последние дни будто стала спокойнее. А она не успокоилась, нет, просто решилась.

Андреа прижала руку к губам.

– Где она?

– Что?

– Где Рован? Ее тело.

– В морге при больнице.

Андреа резко поднялась, и стул с грохотом упал на пол. Черт!..

– Я подниму. – Мистер Смитсон уже успел подойти. – Вероятно, я вмешиваюсь не в свое дело, но это не слишком хорошая идея.

О чем он говорил?

– Я имею в виду – идти сейчас в морг. – Мистер Смитсон пристально посмотрел в глаза Андреа. – То, что я библиотекарь, не означает, что я глух и слеп. Ваше появление там может быть расценено весьма неоднозначно.

Андреа помотала головой:

– Я… Спасибо. Но мне нужно туда сходить.

– Это не вернет миссис Уайт.

– Я знаю.

Это какое-то проклятие! Это… Господи, Рован, зачем? Из-за кого, наконец? Но ведь у нее действительно никого не осталось, так сказала тогда миссис Уильямс. Никого и ничего. Но ведь можно было найти что-то новое! Что угодно, только чтобы в жизни опять появился смысл! Как сама Андреа. Папа, Эми, Дейл, Шейн, даже Кларк! У нее много мертвецов, но есть и живые. Есть Мишонн! А если бы Андреа сдалась после смерти Эми, то Мишонн сейчас не было!

Андреа уже почти добежала до больницы, когда поняла, что Милтон спешит за ней.

– Я… Это тяжелое зрелище, – пробормотал он.

– Боже, Милтон! Я видела, как ходячие сжирают человека.

Тот опустил глаза:

– Простите. Я покажу дорогу.

Андреа примерно представляла, куда идти, но позволила Милтону себя вести. Они вошли в больницу, и он свернул в правый коридор, более длинный, чем коридор левого крыла, в котором находились палаты.

– Губернатору уже сообщили?

Милтон по-птичьи втянул голову в плечи:

– Должны были. Думаю, да.

– Мисс Харрисон, мистер Мамет! – вынырнул из кабинета, мимо которого они проходили, доктор Стивенс. – Вы…

– Мы в морг, если позволите, – сказал Милтон.

– Я… конеч…

– Что она тут делает?

Андреа посмотрела в конец коридора. Там, возле двойных дверей, которые, наверное, и вели в морг, стояли миссис Эдвардс и еще две женщины, одна примерно лет Андреа, а вторая совсем молодая. Заговорила как раз она.

– Мисс Харрисон… – начал было Милтон.

Андреа подняла руку, приказывая ему замолчать, и пошла вперед.

Девушка – как же ее имя? – преградила путь.

– Убирайтесь!

Андреа посмотрела на миссис Эдвардс и вторую женщину. Те по-прежнему стояли у дверей. Выжидали.

– Это все из-за вас! Из-за вас Рован погибла! Это вы…

Андреа смотрела в перекошенное лицо и ничего не чувствовала. Разве что легкое раздражение. Господи, какая же глупость…

– …Как вы посмели сюда прийти?! Вы…

– С дороги.

Девчонка захлебнулась словами. Замерла, уставилась огромными глазами.

Миссис Эдвардс и вторая женщина приблизились, ухватили свою товарку под локти и повели к выходу. Слава богу, потому что если бы эта дурочка не убралась…

Андреа подошла к дверям морга и взялась за ручку.

– …шлюха!..

– Прошу прощения за этот кошачий концерт, – произнесла Андреа доктору Стивенсу и толкнула створку.

Внутри пахло формальдегидом и чем-то сладковатым, приторным до дрожи.

– Прошу вас. – Милтон указал на стол, на котором, прикрытое простыней, лежало тело. – Может, все-таки…

Она помотала головой.

– Хорошо. – Милтон тяжело вздохнул и аккуратно сдвинул простыню.

Андреа стояла и смотрела. Как тогда, когда на арене дрались Мишонн и Саша, она была бессильна, совершенно, опустошающе бессильна.

Филипп того не стоил. Рован, черт тебя подери, он того не стоил! Как все неправильно… Андреа осторожно прикоснулась к кажущемуся восковым лицу, провела самыми кончиками пальцев по целому виску, прохладной щеке. Это же просто бегство, такое, чтобы уже точно не поймали и не вернули! Бегство, а не выбор, Рован. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я сама думала о том, чтобы так сбежать… А теперь я буду жить. Не потому что боюсь Черного человека, а потому что поняла, чего хочу.

Андреа не плакала уже давно – наверное, с той поездки на ферму, но слезы сами наворачивались на глаза, текли по щекам, капали на безмятежное лицо Рован.

Осталось немного, совсем немного. Андреа уже продержалась столько времени!

– Дать вам платок? – шепнул сзади Милтон.

Она откинула голову назад, с шумом втянула воздух и кивнула.

Хорошо, что здесь только Милтон. Он – Андреа почему-то была уверена в этом – никому не расскажет.

Улыбайся, черт тебя побери! Улыбайся! И запиши еще одно имя в список своих мертвецов. Что тебе еще остается?

* * *

– Вы ни в чем не виноваты, моя дорогая! – воскликнула миссис Уильямс, скорбно глядя на Андреа через заставленный тарелками стол. – Не слушайте эти глупости.

– Эмме стоило бы укоротить своему стаду языки, – хмуро добавила миссис Форрест.

– Благодарю вас, – только и ответила Андреа.

Во всем происходящем была некая изощренная справедливость. Андреа вспоминала давнюю ссору с Лори на ферме, все те гадости, которые тогда наговорила… Какой же дрянью она себя выставила! Почти забавно, что никто из исходивших злобой куриц даже не подумал обвинить в смерти Рован Филиппа. Хотя чему удивляться? Виновата всегда и во всем женщина. И похороны… Придет Андреа на них или не придет, неважно – и так и сяк ее осудят. Так какой вариант осуждения выбрать?

Андреа усмехнулась и тут же поймала удивленно-встревоженные взгляды старушек и пристальный – непривычно серьезной и молчаливой сегодня Бетси.

– Простите. Но это все так… жалко. Я имею в виду то, что про меня говорят.

– Вы не виноваты, – повторила за подругой миссис Форрест.

– Я знаю. И знаю, что меня обвинить проще.

Миссис Форрест качнула головой:

– Разумеется. Но ничего с этим не поделаешь.

– Черта с два! – вырвалось у Андреа. Бетси подошла, забрала тарелку с почти не тронутым жарким и поставила новую – со сладким пудингом. Словно Андреа могла заставить себя съесть хоть кусок!

– Боюсь, вы слишком радикальны для здешнего общества, моя дорогая. Вы чрезмерно самостоятельны. И, похоже, даже не осознаете, насколько.

Андреа поморщилась:

– Это не так. Вы так говорите, словно я…

– …феминистка? И что же в этом плохого?

Андреа с удивлением посмотрела на миссис Форрест.

– Что в этом плохого, моя дорогая? – спросила та еще раз. – Для вас это слово, кажется, ругательное. Почему же?

Почему? Андреа не знала, не задумывалась. Наверное, потому что так считала бабушка. Но… Андреа же видела женщин, называвших себя феминистками. Кларк знакомил ее с ними, а она… она не брала в голову. Так было проще.

– Не думаю, чтобы вы слышали о женской службе пилотов военно-воздушных сил Британской Империи.

Андреа помотала головой.

– Их сформировали в сорок третьем, а потом то пытались запретить, то расформировывали, то собирали обратно, потому что пилотов-мужчин не хватало. Такой постыдный секрет нашей армии – у ВВС есть женщины-пилоты. Моя племянница была среди них. Ее сбили в пятьдесят втором над Атлантикой. Знаете, моя дорогая, ее не наградили даже посмертно.

– Простите.

– За что? – Миссис Форрест подняла бровь. – Когда Фрэнни объявила, что хочет летать, вся семья от нее отвернулась. Ее стыдились, словно она была гулящей женщиной, а не пилотом. Я – единственная из родственников, кто поддерживал с ней отношения. Фрэнни писала мне письма, а те приходили черными из-за цензурных пометок. Но я все равно понимала, что Фрэнни, пусть ей и тяжело, счастлива. Она жила, как хотела, и умерла, как хотела. О многих ли можно сказать такое?

Андреа опустила голову. Да, о ней самой такое не скажешь.

– Так что не сдавайтесь, моя дорогая. – Миссис Форрест положила руку поверх руки Андреа и слегка сжала ее. – Мы с Кэтрин на вашей стороне.

Похоже, она в очередной раз ошиблась. В Андреа всегда это было: лучше думать о мужчинах и хуже – о других женщинах. А весь старушки даже не представляли, что творилось в Вудбери на самом деле. Что, черт подери, творила сама Андреа! Она поймала на себе очередной взгляд Бетси и снова не поняла его значения. Какая же та сегодня… настороженная, словно ждет, что вот-вот случится что-то нехорошее.

– Благодарю вас, миссис Форрест, миссис Уильямс.

Только Андреа ничего не могла для них сделать, отплатить за доброту. Как с Рован – она ничего не могла…

Андреа не ожидала застать у Филиппа Мерла. Не только его – кабинет был полон вооруженных мужчин. Кто-то все время входил и выходил, а от напряжения, разлившегося в воздухе, стало страшно. Но потом к ней подошел Филипп и обнял:

– Как хорошо, что ты пришла! Я уже начал беспокоиться.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет. Теперь все в полном порядке.

Взгляд Андреа метался по собравшимся в кабинете мужчинам. Мартинеса среди них не было, и ей снова стало не по себе. И Мерл не подскажет, что происходит. Он даже не смотрел в сторону Андреа, только кривил рот и время от времени кивал заглядывавшим внутрь подчиненным. В дверном проеме мелькнул Стив, заметил Андреа, отвел глаза и тут же исчез. Что тут творится?!

Снаружи что-то зашумело, раздались громкие голоса и топот ног. В кабинет вошли сразу несколько человек, и возглавлял их мистер Крамер собственной персоной. На лице Филиппа проступило удовлетворение, от которого по спине Андреа пробежал холодок.

– Мисс Харрисон. – Мистер Крамер слегка поклонился. – Добрый вечер.

Как и всегда, он был сама вежливость. И, как и всегда, смотрел отечески-снисходительно, будто его собеседнику не исполнилось и десяти. В том, как Крамер к ней относился на самом деле, Андреа не сомневалась ни на мгновение.

– Рада вас видеть, – солгала она. – Но не уверена, что вечер добрый.

– Наоборот, мисс Харрисон. – Мистер Крамер улыбнулся, показав крупные белые зубы. – Этот вечер замечателен.

Андреа снова посмотрела на Филиппа.

– Мы успели предотвратить бунт, – объяснил он.

Бунт? Как…

– Губернатор не хочет пугать вас, мисс Харрисон, но вы храбрая женщина, так что я позволю себе уточнить. Мы предотвратили не бунт, а резню.

Почему никто из них не может сказать прямо?!

– Кое-кто из негров решил вырезать в Вудбери всех белых и забрать город себе. – Андреа чувствовала, как Филиппа затапливает ярость – все сильнее и сильнее при каждом слове. – Мы им дали укрытие, работу, еду. А в ответ чуть не получили нож в спину! Ублюдки!

Боже… Что же делать… Что?!

– Миссис Уильямс и миссис Форрест…

– Не волнуйтесь, мисс Харрисон, все жители Вудбери в полной безопасности! – тут же объявил Крамер.

Андреа заставила себя выдохнуть и прижала руку к груди – сердце билось как бешеное.

– Я… рада. Слава богу!..

– Мы схватили всех негодяев.

Андреа сумела только кивнуть. Бунт. Боже мой, бунт! Но разве не к этому все и шло? Но что теперь будет? Кого схватили? Мишонн… Нет, она же с Мартинесом. Но тогда где Мартинес?!

– Что будем делать с зачинщиками, Губернатор? – громко спросил Мерл, выслушав, что ему шепнул на ухо очередной подчиненный, кажется, Уоррен.

На миг стало невероятно тихо. Филипп сощурил глаза, и колотившееся как сумасшедшее сердце пропустило удар.

– Повесим.

Кабинет взорвался одобрительными криками. Все вокруг орали, словно состязаясь, кто громче, размахивали оружием. В гвалте тонули вопли о сукиных детях, чертовых ниггерах и черножопых, о том, что так им и надо, что всех их пора… Андреа пыталась уловить в какофонии только одно – имена. Кто решился на бунт? Кого повесят?.. Проклятье…

– Мисс Харрисон, вам нехорошо? – любезно спросил Крамер, склонившись к ней. – Давайте я отведу вас на воздух. Джентльмены слишком разбушевались, не нужно молодой женщине слушать, что они наговорят в запале.

Андреа метнула взгляд на самозабвенно вопящего и хлопающего кого-то по плечу Мерла и кивнула.

– Позвольте?

Ладонь Филиппа исчезла с плеча, и тут же рука Крамера крепко взяла ее под локоть.

– Я понимаю, вы шокированы, мисс Харрисон… хорошее отношение… убить наших женщин и детей… вы не представляете, на что они способны…

О чем он говорил? Андреа не могла его слушать, просто не могла, но должна была! Потому что Крамер мог сказать что-то важное. И он, наконец, назвал имена. Андреа не знала их, не слышала раньше. Все, кроме одного.

Господи-господи-господи… Оскар! Что же он натворил… Что?! Эшли, миссис Джонс – что теперь станет с ними?

Андреа ничего не могла… Снова. И снова, и снова. Ничтожество.


	19. Второе дитя

Он запутался и потерялся. Кто он такой? Куда идти? Где искать? Сплошные вопросы. Вокруг колыхался мрак: обманывал и сбивал с толку. Кажется…

Он все шел и шел. Главное, не останавливаться, да? Темнота, потом лужа света, снова темнота и снова свет. И дальше, и дальше, и дальше, пока он не уткнулся во что-то твердое. Стену? Он прижался к ней лбом и так замер. Камень был прохладным, и от этого мысли чуть прояснились. Господи, что он делает… Он смотрел на пол, на собственные ноги, облизывающие их тени. Те поднимались выше: по ступням, до щиколоток, до колен… Пошли прочь! Он повернулся, привалился к стене плечом. Темнота и тени, тени и темнота. Что-то следило за ним оттуда. Следило, и ждало, и улыбалось. Нет, не то. Это другое. Другие. Он искал…

Он оттолкнулся от стены и побрел прочь по чересполосице мрака и света. Где же…

Он заглядывал за бесконечные двери, но там тоже была только голодная тьма. Черта с два он поддастся! Перед очередной дверью – распахнутой, почти снесенной с петель – он остановился. Грязный темно-желтый свет заливал разгромленную комнату. Что тут произошло?.. Он одновременно помнил и забыл. И все равно вошел, замер возле огромного темного пятна на полу. Что-то не так. Раньше тут лежало…

Он резко повернулся, уставился на дверной проем. Никого. Но он был здесь не один, не мог быть один! Где… Он снова посмотрел на пятно. Прямо посередине него, невыносимо-яркое на буром, лежало большое красное яблоко.

* * *

Когда они ввалились в тюремный блок, Аксель, стоявший у решетки и сжимавший в руках здоровенный тесак, сначала аж окаменел, а потом закричал:

– Эй! Ти-Дог, Гленн! Они вернулись!

– Где Хершель? – рявкнул Дэрил.

– Ща…

Гленн, весь перемазанный в кровище и какой-то дряни, выбежал из коридора, ведущего на двор, и тут же бросился к опять разрыдавшейся Мэгги.

– Господи! Что… – И тут он увидел младенца на ее руках. – Где Лори? Рик…

– Потом!

Уолтер, так до сих пор и не прочухавшийся, казался таким невероятно тяжелым, словно стал чугунным. Он ведь помер еще? Вроде немец дышал, хотя хрен поймешь!

– Хершель! – снова позвал Дэрил.

Тот наконец появился у решетки, окинул всех быстрым взглядом.

– Боже! Ребенок… – Хершель посторонился, пропуская Дэрила. – Лори?

Сил хватило только на то, чтобы дотащить Уолтера до ближайшей камеры и уложить на койку.

– Умерла. – Собственный голос показался чужим. – В общем…

– Потом расскажешь подробности. – Хершель коснулся плеча Дэрила, затем доковылял до Мэгги и принялся осматривать младенца. – Что с немцем?

– Вроде в отрубе. Он нас всех спас, а потом… вот такая хрень. – Дико захотелось закурить – просто чтоб маленько успокоиться. Карл стоял возле Мэгги совершенно никакущий, и с этим тоже надо было что-то делать. И…

Откуда-то сбоку раздался возглас. Кэрол и Ти-Дог, тоже перемазанные и перепуганные.

– Вы живы! – Кэрол подошла и крепко обняла Дэрила. Он не удержался, уткнулся ненадолго лбом ей в плечо, потом обнял в ответ, чтобы убедиться, что она не ранена.

– А вы? У вас тут что?

– Ходячие прорвались, – ответил вместо Кэрол Ти-Дог. – Откуда взялись только? Но мы справились. А где…

– Тихо! – приказал Хершель. – Мы все для начала должны успокоиться.

Он отвлекся от Мэгги и девочки на ее руках, приблизился к Карлу и положил руку ему на плечо:

– Все с твоей сестрой, похоже, хорошо. Дышать она самостоятельно может, а это главное. Но она пока очень слабая. И нам срочно нужно молоко.

Мать твою… Ну да, молоко! Только откуда ему взяться? Ну же, думай!

– Больница! – вдруг сказал Кэрол. – Помнишь, ты говорил про больницу в каком-то городишке неподалеку?

– Но она ж разграбленная была.

– Там может быть родильное отделение.

Дэрил напряг память. Тогда он не сильно по той больнице шарился: многовато ходячих, а брать нечего. Но, кажется, что-то такое было указано на большой схеме в холле первого этажа.

– Вроде да.

– И вряд ли его разграбили. Кому нужны молочные смеси для младенцев?

– Есть такой шанс, – согласился Хершель.

– Окей, – выдохнул Дэрил. – Я смотаюсь. Кэрол, ты со мной. Подскажешь, что брать.

– Мэгги и Бэт пока присмотрят за девочкой, а Карл… – Хершель склонился к пацану: – Карл, поможешь им?

Тот медленно и как-то неуверенно кивнул.

– Вот и молодец. А я займусь немцем. Дэрил? Можно тебя ненадолго?

Они вместе вошли в камеру, где на кровати вытянулся совсем посеревший Уолтер.

– Вкратце – что мне нужно знать о случившемся?

– Печать чуть не накрылась, но Уолтер ее восстановил. А потом мы с ним прибили удравшего шоггота. Он… Уолтер, в смысле, типа как перетрудился. А Лори… В общем, когда мы подоспели, шоггот ее жрал. Блядь! – Дэрил провел ладонью по лицу. – Мэгги лучше знает, что там стряслось.

– Я ее спрошу. Попозже, когда успокоится. Рик?

Самая, мать ее, тяжелая часть.

– Он там остался. Он… в общем, его замкнуло малек. А мне надо было Мэгги с Карлом вытаскивать и Уолтера и…

– Ты все сделал правильно, Дэрил. – Хершель закивал, будто подтверждал собственные слова. – Внизу сейчас безопасно?

– Вроде как.

– Отлично. Девочка и немец важнее. Займемся ими, а потом поможем Рику. Езжай.

Дэрил развернулся и пошел к ждавшей его Кэрол. Да, сначала ребенок и Уолтер. Без вариантов. А внутри все крутило и будто завязывалось узлами.

Все, бля, будет хорошо! Больше тут никто не умрет. Хватит! Вот просто – хватит!

* * *

Он очнулся, лежа на полу. Как… Нет, он не мог вспомнить. Неважно, надо продолжать искать. Он кое-как поднялся, огляделся.

Что-то шевельнулось в самом темном углу, там, где мрак был таким густым, что казался провалом в ничто. Это… нет, это не те, другие. Кажется, он нашел. От звука шагов то, что притаилось там, тихонько захныкало, словно попыталось забиться глубже. Нет, не надо! Не уходи… Он опустился на одно колено, протянул руку. Тишина. Все замерло, выжидая, изучая его, пугливое и недоверчивое.

– Иди сюда, – шепнул он. – Я тебя не обижу.

Ему хотелось говорить спокойно и ласково, хотелось показать, как он счастлив, как любит, но голос изменял, слова срывались с губ грубыми и колючими. Пожалуйста, выходи! Он до рези в глазах вглядывался во мрак, пытался различить то маленькое, белое, почти светящееся создание, что там пряталось. Да, он почти видел – ее. Светлая кожа, каштановые волосы – точная копия матери. Такая же тонкая и хрупкая, как та была в детстве. Ей наверняка страшно и голодно. Ничего, он тут, рядом. Он ее обнимет, заберет из мрака, напоит и накормит. И ей станет хорошо.

– Иди ко мне, – снова позвал он.

Что-то шевельнулось во мраке уже явственней. Она снова всхлипнула. Ну же, не бойся… Он ждал. Крохотная белая ручка потянулась к его ладони. Потянулась и замерла. Он не шевелился, затаил дыхание. Чуть ближе, потом отдернулась, замерла, словно раздумывая. Еще ближе, так, что их пальцы едва не соприкоснулись…

По спине пробежала дрожь, и он резко развернулся, готовый вскочить, наброситься на то, что появилось за спиной.

Чернокожий мужчина в мятом сюртуке и цилиндре довольно скалился. Знакомо, как же знакомо… Он знал, кто это – имя вертелось на самом кончике языка. И он знал, что тот пришел за ним. Черта с два! Рука легла на пояс. Нож, пистолет – хоть что-то! Чернокожий мужчина склонился в пародии на поклон и оскалился еще шире, а за ним скалились другие, целый сонм теней, готовых наброситься, схватить и растерзать.

Мы ждали, так долго ждали! Но теперь ты беззащитен, теперь ты наш. Мы заберем тебя в темноту джунглей, в вязкую трясину болот, в жирную кладбищенскую землю, в бесконечную ночь, и луна будет алой, как кровь…

Он не хотел сдаваться, он боролся с топким ужасом, засасывающим, тянущим его в тени. Не ради себя – ради нее, ради своего ребенка! Я не ваш, у вас нет надо мной власти! Не ваш! Не ваш, слышите?

Чернокожий мужчина расхохотался, и тени расхохотались вслед за ним. Ты – просто жалкий человечишка. Жалкий белый человечишка, один из тех, кого мы убивали, чью кровь пили, чью кожу сдирали. Мы сделаем из твоих костей флейту, и ты будешь петь и рыдать, как пели и рыдали такие же, как ты. Иди к нам. Твое место на веки вечные среди теней.

Оно выпрыгнуло из-за спины, замерло между ним и тенями. Нечто странное, изломанное, будто недоделанное: на спине гребнем выпирали острые позвонки, тощие лапы, словно одна кость без кожи, скребли когтями пол, голова с темной копной то ли шерсти, то ли волос покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Создание выгнулось дугой и зашипело. Оно шипело и шипело все громче и угрожающей, все сильнее выгибаясь, и казалось, позвоночник вот-вот сломается.

Тени заколебались, а чернокожий мужчина нахмурился:

– Уходи! Он наш.

Создание притихло, затем словно закашлялось:

– Теке… Теке-теке…

Оно было не таким уж и большим – наверное, со средних размеров собаку, но тени боялись. Их растерянность, а потом страх текли по комнате, становились все явственней и гуще.

– Он наш, – уже не так уверенно произнес чернокожий мужчина, и создание снова зашипело, припало к земле, готовясь к прыжку.

Тени отхлынули. Чернокожий мужчина немного помедлил, но все же отступил. На его лице мешались злость и все более откровенный страх.

– Я вернусь. Этот белый – наш.

– Я – не ваш. – Его трясло, по спине и вискам тек пот, но он сражался – вместе с защищавшим его созданием. – Я не ваш и никогда вашим не буду. Уходи, Папа Гед.

Ненависть. Но страх все же оказался сильнее. Папа Гед оскалился напоследок и растворился в тенях. Но он еще вернется. Эти так просто не сдадутся.

Он дрожал – упал на четвереньки и дрожал, несмотря на облегчение. Он выдержит, должен выдержать, он… Создание развернулось к нему, несчастное и снова пугливое, несмотря на всю свою силу. Он не видел лица, скрытого копной темных волос, скорее угадывал его. Он знал, какое оно.

– Иди ко мне.

Создание захныкало, втянуло голову в плечи.

– Иди.

Он улегся на пол, совершенно вымотанный, не способный пошевелить рукой или ногой. Глаза закрывались сами собой, но он сопротивлялся накатывающемуся сну. Он ждал.

Создание приблизилось, замерло рядом, одновременно неуклюжее и грациозное. Потом медленно опустилось рядом, устроилось, как кошка, подобрав под себя лапы-руки, и так застыло. Все еще слишком робкое, чтобы позволить к себе прикоснуться.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, уже не способный бороться со сном. – Я люблю тебя. Ты – моя дочь.

* * *

Дэрил вглядывался в двухэтажное здание перед ним. Целое – только стекла в окнах выбиты. Но вроде из них пока ничего не выглядывало.

Ободранная Кожа, София – где они, когда так нужны?

– Тут я, – проскрипел мертвый индеец.

Ну слава богу! Выглядел колдун каким-то… потрепанным. Но он ведь призрак! С чего бы? Тот поморщился и соизволил объяснить:

– Шогготы жрут все. Вообще все. Для призраков они тоже опасны. Пришлось удрать.

Нихера себе! Хотя для Ободранной Кожи признать, что зассал, – достижение. Впрочем, ни в чем его винить Дэрил не собрался.

– Поможешь? – только и спросил он.

Мертвый индеец кивнул.

– Подождем немного, – объявил Дэрил Кэрол и полез за сигаретами. Все же курить хотелось просто безумно. Он устал как собака, а сигарета порой могла немного взбодрить.

– Дай и мне одну, – вдруг попросила Кэрол, хотя никогда не курила.

Дэрил пожал плечами и протянул пачку.

– Мы ведь ждем твоего наставника?

– Ну да. Разведает для нас, так побыстрее.

Дэрил все ждал, что Кэрол начнет расспрашивать, но она словно чуяла, как ему сейчас хреново, и не лезла. Просто стояла рядом и делала короткие неуверенные затяжки. Кэрол тоже устала и наверняка тоже психовала.

– Мы с Ти-Догом были во дворе, – вдруг заговорила она, – когда туда ворвались ходячие. Им едва не удалось отрезать нас от входа. Хорошо, что Гленн успел. Иначе… – Кэрол тяжело выдохнула. – Они почти добрались до Ти-Дога. Загнали его в угол и…

– Вы справились.

Кэрол коротко кивнула:

– Это ведь как-то связано с тем, что произошло внизу?

– Похоже на то. – Дэрил докурил сигарету, бросил ее на землю и придавил ногой. – Что-то изгадило печати и выпустило шоггота.

– И оно…

– Вроде нет его больше. – По крайней мере, Дэрил на это надеялся.

Кэрол больше ничего не спросила. Оба стояли и молчали, пока не вернулся Ободранная Кожа.

– Там с торца черный вход, – сказал индеец. – Ходячих в коридоре за ним нет. Несколько стоят недалеко от лестницы на второй этаж, куда вам надо, но сможете пройти так, чтоб не заметили.

– А на втором этаже?

– В родильном отделении для вас опасны двое.

– Ладно, пойдем тогда.

Им удалось прокрасться мимо замерших неподалеку ходячих, и ни один из них не повернул башку, даже не шелохнулся.

На втором этаже царил такой же разгром, как и на первом. Двери распахнуты, все, что можно, выворочено, раскурочено, разбито. Дэрил заглянул в один из кабинетов и узрел пустые полки шкафов. Да, кто-то хорошо тут все обчистил. Под ногами негромко скрипел пол, но на этот звук никто не выползал. Может, и ходячих тут всех перебили. Было бы хорошо, если так.

– Вон двери, – объявил Ободранная Кожа.

А за ними, значит, двое. Дэрил взял арбалет наизготовку. Первому ходячему он пробил башку сразу, как вошел, – тот замер у медсестринского поста и сам раньше был, судя по одежде, медсестрой. Второй мертвец выполз из соседнего помещения, и ему всадила нож в висок Кэрол.

– Куда теперь?

Ободранная Кожа указал на закрытую дверь в правой стене.

– А там что? – Дэрил кивнул на помещение, откуда выполз второй ходячий.

– Там нет того, что тебе нужно.

Чего это с ним такое?

– Кэрол, проверь дверь справа. Вроде кладовка или что там у них. А я тут все осмотрю.

Мертвый индеец нахмурился, но останавливать не стал.

В соседнем помещении рядами стояли детские кроватки. А в них… Мать твою!

– Какого хера ты не сказал?

– Я сказал, что для вас тут опасны двое ходячих.

Вот козел! Дэрил не выпалил это вслух – на хрена? Все равно услышит. Он прошел вдоль кроваток. Все равно ж надо проверить… Дэрил старался не смотреть на то, что было в них. И на то, что не шевелилось, и, особенно, на то, что шевелилось. Да, они не опасны, все правильно. Ни ногтей, ни, тем более, зубов. Какого хера никто… Хотя Дэрил и предположить не мог, что тут творилось!

Несколько кроваток в глубине помещения были перевернуты, и Дэрил уставился себе под ноги. А вот и оно, такое мелкое, что даже ползать толком не могло. И все равно упрямо корчилось на полу, пытаясь дотянуться. И что с ним делать-то? И Дэрил просто стоял болван-болваном.

– Господи! – выдохнула сзади Кэрол.

– Не входи! – Он обернулся, но, разумеется, не успел.

Кэрол уже была внутри. Чего, бля, Дэрил ждал? Что она забьется в истерике или разрыдается и убежит? А Кэрол просто стояла, серьезная и бледная, и качала головой.

– Это же родильное отделение, – наконец подозрительно ровно произнесла она. – Можно было ожидать.

Да ни хрена не можно! Дэрил снова уставился на корчащееся тельце у ног. На ходячего.

– Я нашла все, что надо. Смеси, бутылочки, пеленки, – так же ровно продолжала Кэрол. – Все будет хорошо. Дэрил?

Он поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом:

– С дочкой Рика такого не случится. Мы не позволим.

Кэрол кивнула:

– Конечно.

– А этих… – Он сглотнул и добавил: – Разберемся с ними.

То, что они делали, было правильным. Совершенно правильным, и все равно их обоих колотило. Дэрил спиной чуял дрожь Кэрол, хотя они не смотрели друг на друга, пока разбирались с… ходячими.

Ободранная Кожа замер рядом и лупился, и хотелось дать ему по роже. Только бы нихера от этого не полегчало бы, так что Дэрил отвернулся и продолжил делать то, что делал.

– Ты хотел знать, – вдруг заговорил мертвый индеец, – почему я не спас ее. Мою жену.

Спина напряглась сама собой, но Дэрил ничего не ответил.

– Все просто. Я не смог. Сила ушла.

– Чего? – Дэрил все-таки снова посмотрел на него.

– Я тебе говорил – бывает такое. Нарушаешь запрет… или случается что-то еще, и сила уходит. Обижается.

– Так какого хера ты нарушил да еще так не вовремя?

Ободранная Кожа скрипнул зубами.

– Сила ушла, – только и повторил он. – Потом я обрел ее снова. Снова ходил, искал и просил. Нашел нового духа-покровителя. Стал сильнее, чем прежде. Только для нее… моей жены было уже поздно.

Чего-то этот говнюк не договаривал. До хрена всего не договаривал. Потерял сначала жену, потом дочь, а затем его самого убили и прокляли. До хрена могучий колдун, ха!

– Все, – произнесла Кэрол, убирая нож. – Нам пора назад.

Ну да, спешить надо.

Никто из них не оглянулся, когда уходил. Они просто взяли все нужные вещи, покидали их в рюкзаки и убрались. Просто забыть об этой ебаной больнице! Забыть нахер. Есть куча важных дел – и Дэрил собирался думать только о них.

* * *

Когда он очнулся, рядом никого не было. Но он чувствовал – дочь где-то недалеко, пряталась, наблюдала из темноты. По-прежнему охраняла его, не давая Папе Геду и остальным приблизиться.

Надо забрать ее отсюда. Надо… Он с силой провел ладонью по лицу. Не помогло. Он потерялся, слишком сильно заплутал среди теней. Он сам не может выбраться, а значит, не выведет и ее.

Он поднялся на ноги и снова пошел. Опять бесконечный лабиринт света и тьмы и сотни никуда не ведущих дверей. Но должно же быть хоть что-то! Какая-то подсказка, намек!

Он замер на пороге очередной комнаты. Который раз он сюда заходил? Сотый, тысячный? Вещи-вещи-вещи, бессмысленные вещи, разбросанные по полу вещи… Что-то привлекло его взгляд. Он приблизился, нагнулся и поднял с пола коробку. Красивую пеструю коробку с надписью. Змеи и лестницы. Он знал эту игру, ее любила…

– Это не просто игра, – едва слышно шепнул знакомый женский голос.

Да, так и есть. Он провел пальцами по чешуйчатой спине одной из змей. Путь вниз, низвержение. А теплое дерево лестниц вело наверх. Он медленно опустился на пол, открыл коробку, достал игровое поле, кубики, фишки.

– Сыграем? – спросил он у теней.

Никто не ответил, но он бросил кубики. Пятерка. Он взял фишку и сделал первые пять ходов. Куда же: вверх или вниз?

Она вышла из мрака, присела неподалеку и стала наблюдать. Даже больше похожая на человека, чем прежде. И это придало сил. Он не один, ему помогают.

– Мы выберемся, – пообещал он своей дочери.

* * *

– Ну что, будем обедать? – Кэрол улыбалась и прижимала к себе мелкую, а та хныкала и мяукала, как котенок. Девочка была совсем крохотной, прямо страшно. Ну да, недоношенная ведь. Бэт стояла рядом и протягивала бутылочку, но Кэрол вдруг посмотрела на Дэрила: – Хочешь попробовать?

Он растерялся. Хотя ему ведь приходилось держать детей и кормить их. Правда, та была не настолько малюсенькой. Но… Дэрил хотел. В смысле, он вдруг понял, что хочет взять ее на руки и все такое.

– Ты ее спас, – сказал Кэрол. – Она и твоя тоже.

И Дэрил забрал у нее девочку. Бэт улыбнулась, будто пытаясь ободрить, и дала ему бутылку. Было страшно, потому что все: и Кэрол, и Мэгги, и Бэт, и Карл, и Гленн с Ти-Догом и Акселем, и Хершель, отвлекшийся по такому поводу от Уолтера, смотрели с какой-то странной надеждой. Ну что же…

– Давай, – Дэрил забрал бутылочку и поднес ее ко рту девочки. – Это вкусно.

Та опять захныкала, растерялась, наверное. А потом сообразила и ухватила соску. Здорово так ухватила, правильно, будто и не была совсем слабенькой.

– Вооот, – одобрил Дэрил. – Так и надо.

Кто-то, а может, все сразу, облегченно выдохнул.

– Ты смотри, какая хватка, – улыбнулся Дэрил, сам не веря. – А что ж будет, когда ты вырастешь? Своего не упустишь, да? Всем надерешь задницы. – Он попробовал перехватить бутылочку поудобней, и мелкая тут же протестующе мяукнула. Требовательно так. Типа не хрен еду отбирать. – Да ты бандитка, смотрю… О! Будешь Мелкая Бандитка!

Дэрил осознал, что улыбается, наверное, еще глупее, чем раньше. А, похрен! Ему нравилось.

– Мелкая Бандитка, – повторил он.

Потом, когда она наелась и заснула, Дэрил отдал Бандитку Кэрол и посмотрел на Хершеля:

– Что там с Уолтером?

– Он уже приходил в себя, но сейчас спит. – Старик стоял возле камеры, в которой лежал алхимик, и смотрел на него через решетку. – Насколько я могу судить, все более-менее хорошо. В смысле, Уолтер в себе. Понимает, кто он, помнит, что произошло, только совершенно обессилен.

Уолтер? Хершель впервые назвал алхимика по имени.

– Ты же сам сказал, что он нас спас. – Хершель вскинул голову. – Он, конечно, немец, но… Я не собираюсь быть неблагодарным.

И правильно. Уолтер – это Уолтер. А на остальное наплевать.

– Ты можешь что-то посоветовать? – вдруг спросил старик, и Дэрил немного оторопел. Это он-то? Хотя ж он теперь вроде шамана.

– Ну… У тебя ж были всякие травы, как ты говорил, тонизирующие? Они подойдут. И я порыскаю, есть еще парочка, поможет ему набраться сил. А так Уолтер вроде в порядке. – Дэрил внимательно посмотрел на вытянувшегося на кровати алхимика. Тот выглядел… странно, как-то неправильно. – Он еще… Видел, что у него со спиной?

– Та печать, которая ограничивала его силы?

– Ага. Как объяснить-то? – Дэрил и сам толком не понимал. – Уолтер ее вроде как с себя сорвал. И это плохо, в смысле, черт его знает, как аукнется. Его тело здорово вымотано, но и только. Разум – ты сам сказал – в порядке. А вот что с магией…

– Он мог лишиться своих сил?

Дэрил кивнул. Да, дело в магии. В том, что делало Уолтера алхимиком. Оно едва ощущалось, и его и Уолтера будто связывали лишь отдельные тонкие ниточки.

– В общем, пока ждать нужно. Пусть приходит в себя.

– Конечно. Это сейчас самое важное. – Хершель метнул на алхимика встревоженный взгляд.

Дэрил выдохнул и задал самый важный вопрос:

– Рик не появлялся?

Старик только покачал головой.

Дерьмо. Вот это было самым настоящим дерьмом.

* * *

Он не помнил, сколько раз поднимался по ровным широким ступеням и сколько раз скатывался по прохладной змеиной чешуе. Не останавливаться. Не сдаваться. Еще раз, еще и еще. Выше и выше.

Он постепенно что-то обретал, возвращал себе обрывки утерянного. Складывал, словно по кирпичикам, мир вокруг. Тени выжидали, но не смели приблизиться, потому что его дочь была рядом, внимательно следила, переживала, когда он проигрывал, и радовалась, когда он взбирался на очередную лестницу.

Немного осталось. Совсем… как же он устал!

Он услышал чьи-то шаги, и тут же дочь метнулась назад во мрак, стала одной из теней – испугалась.

– Рик? – позвал кто-то.

Он точно знал человека, застывшего в дверном проеме.

– Господи, что здесь… – человек, совсем еще молодой – парнишка-азиат, оборвал сам себя и повторил. – Рик?

Он молчал и ждал. Рик… Получается, это его имя?

– Рик, что ты делаешь? – парнишка подошел, уставился на игровое поле. – Что это?

– Змеи и лестницы.

Неужели не понятно?

Парнишка тяжело сглотнул:

– Рик, тебе надо наверх. Все переживают, все ждут и…

– Я иду.

– Что?

– Я поднимаюсь. – Он указал на свою фишку на игровом поле. – Уже скоро.

Парень послал ему испуганный взгляд.

– Я не это имел в виду. Мы все тебя ждем. Карл, Дэрил, Хершель, Кэрол… Твоя дочь ждет.

Он кивнул:

– Я знаю.

Да, там, наверху, ждет еще один ребенок, и он идет к нему, идет и ведет ей сестру. Он не может оставить ее тут одну в темноте.

– Тогда пойдем…

– Не трогай меня! – рявкнул он, когда парень попробовал его коснуться, и тот тут же отпрянул, еще больше перепуганный и какой-то обиженный. – Не смей, – добавил он уже спокойнее. – Я должен быть тут. Ради нее.

– Кого?

Он указал на мрак в дальнем углу комнаты.

– Там никого нет!

– Есть! – Вот ведь слепой идиот! – Убирайся! Проваливай к чертовой матери!

И дай мне, наконец, подняться по последней лестнице…

Тишина. Парнишка все же ушел. Наконец-то.

Гленн, вдруг всплыло имя. Азиатского парнишку звали Гленном. Еще один кусочек воспоминаний встал на свое место. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

* * *

В очередной раз Уолтер проснулся под вечер следующего дня. Дэрил как раз подошел к камере, чтобы сменить Хершеля, дремлющего на табурете возле кровати. Старик тут же встрепенулся и принялся внимательно разглядывать алхимика.

– Хей, как ты? – спросил Дэрил, войдя внутрь.

Уолтер медленно повел головой, оглядел камеру, моргнул пару раз и только после этого заговорил.

– Думаю, – его голос был еле слышен, – мое состояние можно назвать стабильным.

– Есть или пить хочешь?

– Пить, если можно.

Конечно, блин, можно!

Дэрил уселся на кровать, приподнял Уолтеру голову и взял со вделанной в стену столешницы чашку. Пил алхимик жадно – за несколько глотков выхлебал все.

– Можно еще?

– Ща схожу.

Пока Дэрил мотался за водой, за Уолтера принялся Хершель.

– Выглядите вы лучше, чем вчера, – говорил он, а потом завел все это «болит – не болит», «как себя чувствуете» и прочее.

– Я восстановлюсь, – объявил Уолтер, допив вторую чашку. – На данный момент мое здоровье вне опасности.

– Мужик, ты вчера при смерти был, – не удержался Дэрил.

– Я не утверждал, что восстановлюсь быстро. – Уолтер ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

– А твоя магия?

Теперь он поджал губы:

– Вы видите, да?

– Вижу, что как-то оно не очень.

– Это все еще под вопросом. Пока я затрудняюсь делать прогнозы.

Ну что Уолтер снова шпарил, как по книжке?

– Может, тебе еще поспать?

Алхимик мотнул головой и попробовал усесться. Вот неймется-то!

– Мне нужно знать, что произошло. Какая обстановка?

Проще было подвинуть ему подушку и помочь устроиться. Не привязывать же к кровати, в конце концов?

– Норм все. – Дэрил встал возле Хершеля. – Ворота целы, шоггот сдох.

– То, что его выпустило?

– Вроде как тоже сдохло. Мэгги говорит, Рик с ним что-то сделал.

– Надо проверить. Обязательно.

– Я займусь. А ты давай восстанавливайся.

– Спасибо, герр Диксон.

– За что, мужик? Это мы тебе по гроб благодарны.

– De nada. – Уолтер слабо улыбнулся. – Вы не представляете, как вы… все вы мне помогали. Тем, что… здесь были.

Хершель закивал, словно понял, что за хрень понес Уолтер.

– Дэрил? – возле камеры тенью возник Гленн.

– Чего тебе?

– Надо поговорить. О Рике.

Гленн еще утром вознамерился спуститься и посмотреть, что там с ним творится. Видно, вернулся уже. И судя по физиономии, все внизу было херово.

Дэрил вышел из камеры и послал Гленну вопросительный взгляд.

– Рик… – Гленн тяжело выдохнул. – Он ведь не сошел с ума? Понимаешь… Он играет!

Играет? Дэрил точно не ослышался? Но Гленн продолжал:

– Сидит по полу и играет. В «Змеи и лестницы». А меня он, кажется, даже не узнал!

– Просто играет? – кое-как выдавил Дэрил.

– Он сказал, что должен там быть ради нее. О ком он? О Лори?

Дэрил передернул плечами. А Гленн все говорил и говорил:

– А потом он сказал, что она там. Но в месте, куда он указывал, была только темнота!

– Точно? – Вчера Рик словно видел что-то в той темноте. Или он действительно свихнулся, а Дэрил надеялся… не пойми на что надеялся!

– Темнота… – Гленн будто смешался. – Знаешь, я испугался. Он смотрел на меня так, словно собирался убить, если я немедленно не уйду. Но… понимаешь, мне могло привидеться или просто так тени лежали.

– Ну?!

– На миг мне показалось, что там правда что-то было. Что-то такое, от чего у меня волосы дыбом встали.

В камере что-то грохнуло, заскрипело, потом Хершель принялся браниться. Дэрил обернулся и узрел бледного Уолтера, каким-то чудом умудрившегося спустить ноги с кровати:

– Герр Диксон! Немедленно отведите меня вниз!

* * *

Он стоял на верхней ступеньке. Он поднялся – сумел.

Пустоту в голове сменил хаос от вернувшихся воспоминаний, когда-то увиденных образов, когда-то услышанных разговоров. Это еще не конец пути, только начало. Но все-таки он – Рик Граймс – победил.

Он понимал, где находится, знал, как тут очутился. От мыслей о произошедшем – о Лори – было невыносимо больно. Вся прочая боль: отдающаяся в избитом теле, от ожога на груди, не шла с ней ни в какое сравнение. Дико хотелось пить, и Рик заглядывал во все кабинеты в надежде, что тут могло хоть что-то остаться. Может, чудом завалявшаяся бутылка, может, работающий кран с водой. Дочь наверняка тоже хотела пить и есть. Он спрашивал ее, но она молчала, только следовала за ним, почти невидимая во мраке.

– Пойдем со мной наверх, – звал ее Рик. – Там хорошо. Я покажу тебе остальных, твою сестру.

Тишина. Только звук его собственного голоса, отзывающийся эхом.

Рик снова добрался до той комнаты – комнаты, с которой все началось, опустился на корточки возле засохшего бордового пятна. Лори… То, что осталось от Лори, исчезло. Куда? Почему? Он все еще не хотел об этом думать. Не был готов.

Какая-то издевка судьбы… Но Рик не мог сдаться. Надо продолжать. Есть те, ради кого надо продолжать. Он разберется с хаосом в голове и выведет свою дочь на свет. Порой она казалась всего лишь частью царившего тут мрака, но это было неправильно. Она нечто иное. Некто иной. Рик думал о голубом небе, о солнце, о том, как оно заливает светом все вокруг, как его лучи омывают крыши, стены, машины, деревья, людей. Как те отбрасывают тени: короткие и четкие в полдень и длинные и размытые утром и вечером. Рик нашел имя.

Он подошел к самому темному углу и в который раз протянул к клубящемуся мраку руку:

– Тень, – позвал он.

Она услышала, замерла, будто осознавая и впитывая в себя имя.

А потом в коридоре снова раздались чьи-то шаги.

* * *

Наверное, все же стоило прикрутить Уолтера к кровати и так оставить. Или даже дать чем-то тяжелым по голове. А потом Дэрил вспомнил себя, попершегося искать Софию, и поволок алхимика вниз, не слушая возмущенные вопли Хершеля.

– Окочуришься – сам виноват, – только и заметил он Уолтеру.

– Я трезво оцениваю свои силы, – убежденно заявил алхимик, когда они в очередной раз остановились, чтобы он смог перевести дыхание. – Иначе мы опоздаем. Мы уже могли опоздать.

А вот об этом Дэрил даже думать не хотел.

На ярусе было тихо, как в могиле. Горели только редкие светильники, и то слабо, будто на последнем издыхании. Когда они удирали отсюда, Дэрил по сторонам не пялился – не то того, теперь же он разглядывал учиненный тут разгром. Ничего себе! И это вытворил один-единственный шоггот?

– Вы что-нибудь чувствуете? – спросил Уолтер.

Мерзость – вот что чуял Дэрил. К ставшей уже привычной путанице, царившей в институте-тюрьме, добавилось что-то еще. Новое… Нет, Дэрил уже такое ощущал – в театре, когда вырвался шоггот. Эта дрянь была слабее, гораздо слабее, но все равно заставляла морщиться, липла к коже, и по ней бежали мурашки. Тут все ею пропахло. Ею и чем-то еще, тоже смутно знакомым.

– Гадость какая-то.

– Именно. – Уолтер тяжело задышал. – Мы упустили…

И тут Дэрил увидел Рика. Тот стоял внутри той самой комнаты, где прикончили шоггота и где Лори… Но останков больше не было. Только огромное темное пятно на полу. Что за черт?!

Рик, по-прежнему весь перемазанный кровью, пристально глядел на них, сжатый, как пружина. Пошевелись, и она нехило так распрямится прямо тебе в рожу. И глаза у него все еще были ненормально голубыми, даже светились в полумраке.

– Хей, – осторожно позвал Дэрил. – Рик?

Тот по-птичьи повел головой, но потом, слава богу, кивнул.

– Ты как? В смысле… – Бля, да что сказать-то?! – Не хочешь свалить отсюда?

– Еще нет, – хрипло ответил Рик. Но хоть заговорил.

– Тут недавно приходил…

– Гленн. Я помню. Теперь помню.

– А, отлично. Но ты здорово его напугал, знаешь?

Рик пожал плечами и отвернулся. И теперь что?

Уолтер вдруг стиснул руку Дэрила:

– Там! Смотрите!

Самый темный угол в комнате – то, о чем говорил Гленн? Да, там что-то притаилось. И у Дэрила волосы встали дыбом от одного ощущения… этого.

– Мать твою! Что за хрень?

Рик бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо.

– Тень, – произнес он, будто это все объясняло.

– Шоггот, – одновременно с ним выдохнул Уолтер. – Что-то… какая-то его часть уцелела.

Дэрил невольно облизнул губы:

– Дойдем до этой твоей оружейной, раздобудем метеоритное железо и добьем. Дел-то!

– Нет, – отозвался алхимик и пояснил: – Боюсь, что больше не осталось нужного оружия.

– Тогда…

А Рик вдруг присел на корточки, протянул руку и начал чего-то шептать затаившемуся шогготу. Хрень какую-то: не бойся, выходи и все такое…

– Рик! – снова позвал Дэрил.

Тот опять повернулся, уже явно раздраженный.

– Ты бы отошел на всякий случай, – сказал Дэрил. – Тут опасно.

Рик помотал головой.

– Все хорошо, – так убежденно откликнулся он, что стало по-настоящему жутко.

Уолтер слегка прокашлялся:

– Герр Граймс, кого вы видите в том углу?

– Тень, – повторил он.

– Что…

На лице Рика мелькнуло что-то нехорошее, и Уолтер тут же поправился:

– Прошу прощения, кто это?

На мгновение повисла гробовая тишина, а потом Рик улыбнулся:

– Моя дочь.

Уолтер вцепился в плечо Дэрила и повис чуть ли не всем весом:

– Вот как вы видите… Понятно… Герр Граймс, ваша единственная дочь наверху, ждет вас.

– Я вернусь, – пообещал Рик как ни в чем не бывало. – Скоро.

– Что за херня тут происходит? – не выдержал Дэрил.

– Позвольте… мне присесть.

Дэрил позволил – усадил алхимика прямо на голый пол, и тот тут же привалился к стене.

– Я уже сказал, – выдохнул Уолтер. – Это шоггот. Тот самый шоггот, который напал на нас и который убил фрау Граймс.

Рик, кажется, зарычал, и Дэрил на всякий случай встал между ним и Уолтером, а алхимик продолжил, будто не заметил:

– Какая-то его часть уцелела. А дальше… Он нашел, что сожрать, чтобы не погибнуть.

Блядь… Дэрил тяжело сглотнул.

– Но… – Уолтер глубоко вздохнул. – Похоже, все не так просто. Иначе следующим шоггот сожрал бы герра Граймса.

– И что тогда?

Вот же кретинская у Уолтера привычка тянуть, а не объяснять все по-человечески!

– Полагаю, дело в крови герра Граймса.

Рик хоть слушал, о чем они говорили? То казалось, что все же слушал и даже что-то понимал, то Дэрил начинал сомневаться. Как сейчас – Рика больше занимал шоггот в углу, чем слова, что эта тварь сожрала Лори.

– Видимо, его кровь тоже в шогготе, – продолжал Уолтер. – Как-то на него попала.

Плоть Лори, кровь Рика… И тут Дэрила чуть не накрыло, потому что слова «моя дочь» обрели смысл. В каком-то смысле то создание… Ободранная Кожа рассказывал о чем-то подобном. О сродстве, порой таком странном и жутком, что впору свихнуться от одной мысли об этом.

– У него есть власть…

– Сейчас у него есть своего рода власть над шогготом, – одновременно с Дэрилом произнес алхимик и добавил: – Герр Граймс, вы меня слышите?

Рик молчал.

– Я говорил вам, что такое шогготы. Протоплазма, способная принимать любую форму. Она стала такой, потому что вы этого пожелали. Но это по-прежнему всего лишь…

Дэрил снова заступил Рику дорогу:

– Уолтер, заткнись, а?

Чертов алхимик нес не то, совсем не то! Как только не понимал?

– …у вас есть власть над этим созданием. Пока есть. И вы можете его уничтожи…

Дэрил успел обхватить Рика за пояс, когда тот бросился на Уолтера, сжал как можно крепче. Еле, бля, удержал, настолько Рик оказался силен. Как одержимый.

– Успокойся, слышишь меня? Успокойся, – негромко говорил Дэрил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – Никто ее не тронет. Уолтер просто объясняет, что стряслось. Но он ей не навредит. Слышишь, Рик? Ты меня слышишь?

Вроде все-таки услышал и перестал рваться. И хорошо, потому что Дэрил уже начал сомневаться, что удержит.

– Она моя дочь, – повторил Рик.

– Мы поняли. И Уолтер тоже понял. Никто не собирается ей вредить. – Дэрил готов повторить это хоть сотню раз, хоть тысячу, только бы Рик унялся.

Тот посмотрел ему в глаза долгим взглядом, от которого по позвоночнику мазнуло холодом, но кивнул.

– Вот. Все хорошо. Сейчас я тебя отпущу…

И тут взгляд Дэрила скользнул ниже, на расстегнутый ворот рубашки. Шнурка не было. И сигила тоже. Мать твою!

– Рик? Где твой амулет?

Тот рассеянно похлопал себя по груди:

– Он исчез.

– Как? – Уолтер умудрился оттолкнуться от стены и податься вперед.

– Я убил им Тони.

Да, Мэгги рассказывала. Тварь, освободившая шоггота и называвшая себя Тони, тем самым заключенным, которого Рик оставил ходячим!

– Сигил на него реагировал, – объяснил Рик. Сейчас он говорил спокойно и казался почти нормальным, почти прежним. – Стал нагреваться. И я бросил сигил в Тони.

– Вы… хорошо сообразили, – напряженно отозвался Уолтер.

– А лоа? – выпалил Дэрил. Похер на все остальное! Лоа – вот что важно! Рик же теперь беззащитен!

– Они приходили, – все так же спокойно пояснил тот, – но Тень их прогнала.

Ободранная Кожа трепал, что шогготы способны сожрать все, даже призраков. Получается…

– Уолтер, – позвал Дэрил. – Ты теперь сможешь помочь Рику?

Тот задумался:

– Придется скорректировать планы, причем серьезно скорректировать. В своем нынешнем состоянии я почти ни на что не способен, но на теоретическую, скажем так, часть это никак не повлияет. Сложнее с практическим воплощением.

– Так, может, к тому времени ты прочухаешься?

– Есть такой шанс. Но пока мне сложно судить.

А вот об этом они помозгуют позже.

– Сигила теперь нет. Но эта… В общем, Тень отгоняет лоа от Рика, так?

– Я же сказал – у него пока есть власть над…

– Понял!

Не хватало еще, чтобы Уолтер снова завел песню про то, чтобы Тень уничтожить! Все-таки порой алхимик был тем еще дубом.

– В общем, если она Рика защищает, так пусть пока и продолжает защищать.

– Вы не осознаете, насколько это опасно и… – взвился Уолтер и тут же заткнулся, снова откинулся на стену. Видимо, силы закончились.

– А ты можешь предложить что получше? – огрызнулся Дэрил. – Потом мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Потом будет поздно, – слабо откликнулся алхимик.

Похрен! Зато Рика не тронут лоа! Он выиграет столько времени, сколько надо.

– Никто Тень не обидит, – опять повторил Дэрил Рику и дождался кивка. – Но тебе правда надо отсюда выбираться. Ты нужен Карлу и Мелкой Бандитке… Ну, в смысле, дочери. Первой дочери. И всем нам. Слышишь?

– Скоро, – пообещал Рик.

Черт тебя подери! Скоро – это когда? Но вслух Дэрил произнес другое:

– Тебе ничего не надо? Воды? Поесть? Ты тут уже дохрена времени торчишь.

– Да, надо, – неожиданно легко согласился Рик.

– Я тогда принесу. Оттащу Уолтера наверх и вернусь. Как тебе?

– Хорошо.

Вот и договорились.

Дэрил отошел от Рика, вроде уже полностью расслабившегося. Бросаться на Уолтера он точно передумал.

– Я быстро, – пообещал Дэрил, помогая алхимику подняться.

– Герр Граймс, – вдруг снова подал голос тот, и Дэрил едва сдержал ругательства. Но Уолтер, слава тебе, господи, заговорил о другом: – Змеи и лестницы?

Рик послал алхимику непонятный взгляд:

– Да. Змеи и лестницы.

– В подобных… обстоятельствах это лучшее, что вы могли сделать.

Эти двое, похоже, поняли друг друга, зато Дэрил ни хрена не разобрал.

– Причем тут «Змеи и лестницы»? – спросил он Уолтера, когда они уже карабкались наверх. – Это ж просто детская игра.

– Не совсем, герр Диксон. Когда-то эта игра, тогда, впрочем, она называлась иначе, предназначалась для соприкосновения с божественной мудростью. С помощью нее ты проходил через все планы бытия и познавал их. Неплохой способ вернуть свое «я». Очень даже неплохой.

Дэрил не нашелся, что сказать.

– В герре Граймсе это есть – некая интуиция, понимание, как надо поступать. Из него вышел бы замечательный ученик, если…

– Если?

– Если бы у него была хоть крупица дара, – закончил Уолтер. Как приговор подписал.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании.


	20. Белая камелия

Андреа словно попала в кошмар, никак не желавший заканчиваться. Долгий и липкий кошмар, растянувшийся на несколько суток. Крамер и его присные словно с цепи сорвались, а Филипп выдал им карт-бланш. К концу второго дня Андреа не выдержала, пришла к Филиппу в кабинет и попробовала поговорить:

– Все эти обыски, патрули…

– Не волнуйся. – Филипп встал из-за стола, подошел к ней и крепко обнял. – Им надо выпустить пар. Но что еще важнее, нам нужно выявить всех заговорщиков.

– Я понимаю.

– Надеюсь. – Он отстранился и послал Андреа пристальный взгляд. – И, надеюсь, ты поймешь еще кое-что. Женщины всегда более жалостливы, и это правильно. Но сейчас не время и не место для того, чтобы жалеть. Нас хотели убить – мы успели защититься, и теперь главное, чтобы подобное больше никогда не повторилось.

– И это я понимаю тоже.

– Андреа, я не собираюсь устраивать резню, как хотели устроить… эти. – Филипп брезгливо поморщился. – Но четверо будут висеть.

Не собираешься устраивать резню? Впрочем, Филипп свято верил в то, что говорил. Андреа тяжело сглотнула.

– Это справедливо, – ровно произнесла она.

– Я рад, что ты это признаешь.

Из его слов сочился плохо скрываемый сарказм, и Андреа напряглась.

– Разве я когда-нибудь лгала тебе? Если я в чем-то сомневаюсь, то всегда говорю прямо.

– Извини. – Филипп тяжело вздохнул и ненадолго прижал ладони к глазам. – Я устал. Этот бунт… Мы уже который день разгребаем его последствия и… – Он не договорил.

– Я поддержу любое твое решение, ты сам знаешь.

Филипп послал ей внимательный взгляд:

– Крамер считает, ты станешь просить за этих молодчиков.

О, если бы был хоть малейший шанс, она просила бы! Она бы в ногах у Филиппа валялась!

– Крамер плохо меня знает.

Филипп вдруг улыбнулся:

– Да, он совершенно тебя не знает.

Андреа кивнула:

– Я уже сказала – это справедливо. Но в чем Крамер прав, так в том, что меня волнует судьба остальных. Тех, кого арестовали. Что будет с ними?

Среди схваченных оказалась Саша. Крамер полагал одной из зачинщиков и ее, рвался тоже повесить, но пока та сидела в переделанном под тюрьму складе вместе с еще четырьмя людьми. И Мишонн! Та все еще находилась под присмотром Мартинеса, и до нее Крамер тоже жаждал добраться, причем даже больше, чем до Саши.

– Сначала мы разберемся с зачинщиками. А судьбу остальных решим позже.

Только Оскара и остальных повесят сегодня, а значит, для Мишонн счет пошел уже на часы.

– Крамер хочет больше крови.

– Надеюсь, ты мне не предложишь немедленно выпустить остальных? Они, черт подери, опасны!

– Нет, конечно. – Андреа изо всех сил цеплялась за фальшивое спокойствие. – Все, что я хочу, чтобы ты меня выслушал.

Наверняка Филипп уже все решил, но ей надо было знать, что именно! Переубеждать его бесполезно, так что нужно понять, что делать. Андреа дождалась кивка и продолжила:

– Люди напуганы. Все напуганы, и негры тоже. Даже те, кто никак не замешан в попытке бунта. Бетси, миссис Джонс, Эшли, остальные. А Крамер их вгоняет в ужас. Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь потерял голову от страха! Невинные должны знать, что им ничего не грозит.

Андреа внимательно следила за сменой выражений на лице Филиппа: досада, раздражение, желание, чтобы она замолчала.

– Невинные не пострадают. Если они действительно невинны. – Он поморщился. – Зато получат хороший урок.

Плохо, очень плохо…

– В Вудбери нет условий, чтобы держать людей в заключении долгое время, и с аресто…

– Андреа!

Уже откровенная злость. Андреа тут же замолчала.

– Я гораздо лучше тебя знаю, какие условия в Вудбери.

Сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Филипп, видимо, ждал, что она скажет что-то еще, но Андреа только кивнула. Правильное решение – он немного расслабился и еще раз вздохнул:

– Я понимаю, что ты хочешь как лучше. Женщины всегда стремятся быть миротворцами, даже если они амазонки.

Андреа разрешила себе слабо улыбнуться.

– Но давай договоримся, – продолжал Филипп. – В Вудбери все решаю я. Прекословия я не потерплю ни от кого: ни от Мерла, ни от Мартинеса, ни от Крамера, ни от тебя. Мы разберемся с зачинщиками, а потом я решу, что делать с остальными. Тема закрыта. Ты поняла?

Она опять кивнула.

– Вот и хорошо. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поддерживала меня, а не перечила.

Да, Филипп все решил, теперь Андреа в этом не сомневалась. Сколько же времени у нее осталось? Вряд ли вторая казнь последует сразу за первой – тогда Крамер вообразит, что он тут командует, а этого Филипп не позволит. Значит, несколько дней в запасе есть. Нужно срочно что-то придумать!

– Я же сказала, что всегда буду на твоей стороне.

– Да, моя царица. – Филипп ее крепко обнял. – Ты мне нужна, Андреа. Очень нужна.  
От этих слов – самых желанных для любой женщины – Андреа едва не прошибла дрожь.

* * *

На куртках Крамера и его молодчиков были приколоты бутоны белой камелии, каким-то чудом еще цветущей в садике за домом Губернатора. Андреа с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не поморщиться. Впрочем, она не удивилась. Рыцари белой камелии, Ку-Клукс-Клан – в северных графствах при их упоминании кривились, но тут, на юге, это уважаемая организация. Стоявший неподалеку Мартинес тоже пытался не выказать своих чувств, но получалось плохо. Как сказал тогда Мерл? Пока есть чернокожие, мексиканцы будут только вторыми? Но если так продолжится, Крамер и Мартинес сцепятся очень скоро. Филипп ведь должен это понимать!

Андреа знала, зачем пришла на казнь. Потому что, черт подери, не обезьянка: «Не вижу зла, не слышу зла, не говорю зла»! Она пришла смотреть и запоминать. Записать в список своих мертвецов новые имена. И она обязана хоть что-то сделать для тех, кто еще жив. Неважно, что Андреа одна – это не оправдание.

Она глядела на собравшуюся толпу, и ее затапливала холодная ярость. Значит, бои с ходячими – это вульгарно и незачем женщинам на них смотреть? А повешение людей – ах, простите, негров – это подходящее зрелище? Как же это… Андреа вдруг вспомнила слова мистера Смитсона, который, кстати, посмотреть на казнь не пришел. Тогда они с Мерлом спорили о тех самых боях, спорили долго и безрезультатно.

– Ничем хорошим это не кончится, – объявил мистер Смитсон. – Всегда сначала говорят, что людям надо просто развлечься. Но заканчивается все одинаково – кровью. Потому что люди с каждым разом хотят больше. Им становится мало фальшивой драки, они хотят настоящую. Потом они хотят ран, потом смерти проигравшей стороны. Потому что смерть другого, мисс Харрисон, – самое увлекательное зрелище. Никто не признает этого в открытую, но это так. Иначе бы публичные казни не собирали столько зевак.

– Но это же ужасно! – не выдержала она, хотя не хотела вступать в тот разговор. – Чужая смерть чудовищна. Что в ней может быть привлекательного?

– То, что умираешь не ты, – просто ответил мистер Смитсон.

Поэтому тут собрались все эти люди? Ради мести и ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как умирают не они? И так уверовать, что живы сами?

Для повешения выбрали крепкий старый дуб, росший посередине небольшой площади. Какие же у него толстые узловатые ветви! Что им четыре человека? Они выдержат больше. Пока там болтались только веревки, но Андреа и от них бросало в дрожь. Она обхватила себя руками. Прекрати немедленно! Еще ничего не началось, а тебя уже трясет!

Толпа зашумела, пришла в движение. Андреа судорожно сглотнула и только потом поглядела на людей, появившихся на одной из примыкающих к площади улиц. Во рту тут же стало кисло. Восемь охранников с ружьями на четверых избитых и с трудом идущих заключенных, у которых, словно прочего мало, связаны за спиной руки. Как же это жалко…

Смотреть на Оскара и его друзей было больно. Знакомо больно – как тогда, на боях. Но примешивалось и что-то новое. Тогда Андреа все же верила, что никто никого не убьет. А эти люди умрут – скоро, через несколько минут. Сейчас они живы: двигаются, кривятся, глядя на внезапно замершую и замолкшую толпу, а затем… Это просто не укладывалось в голове! Не смерть от старости или болезни, не смерть в бою…

– Казнь – это нечто иное, – сказал как-то мистер Смитсон.

Да, нечто иное.

Толпа вокруг снова зашевелилась. Словно в досаде на самих себя на то странно торжественное и почти скорбное молчание, люди пришли в неистовство. В ушах зазвенело от воплей, брани и улюлюканья. Респектабельные жители респектабельного городка… Они выглядели страшно и отвратительно. Настолько, что на миг захотелось забыть, что это люди.

– Люди – и такие тоже, – заметил в голове голос Кларка.

Под языком скопилась слюна, живот скрутило, и Андреа сглотнула еще раз. Кларк прав. Она могла ненавидеть его по куче причин, не соглашаться, но он – черт его подери! – прав. Во многом был прав.

Крамер вышел вперед, развернулся к толпе и поднял руку, как дирижер. Опять тишина. Как же ему нравилось командовать! Лощеная римская физиономия так и лучилась самодовольством. Он что-то говорил – какие-то бессмысленные слова, звенящие в ушах так же, как до этого звенели крики. Андреа и не пыталась понять. Она глядела на Оскара и его друзей. Если что-то не придумать, не спасти Мишонн, та будет следующей. Такой же – в изорванной одежде и с кровоподтеками. Или этим ублюдкам все же хватит ума не избить до такого состояния женщину?

Саму Андреа единственный раз в жизни ударил тот негодяй, Бойд, кажется, когда они с Мерлом ездили на ферму к Гринам. Она вспоминала тот удар, словно примеривала на себя все те синяки, которые видела на лице Оскара. Она бы такое выдержала? Или сразу сломалась и разрыдалась? Миссис Уильямс сказала, что Андреа сильная. Черта с два! У нее тут же начали дрожать колени!

Зачем она вообще пришла к этому проклятому дубу? Зачем? Но Андреа стояла и не двигалась, а когда первому из друзей Оскара накинули петлю на шею, забыла, как дышать.

Веревка дернулась, натянулась, и тело оторвалось от земли. Миг оглушительной тишины, а потом толпа застонала – единым протяжным стоном, вырвавшимся из десятков глоток. Все стало каким-то ненастоящим, почти карикатурным. Казалось, если зажмуриться, Андреа проснется в Атланте в своей постели, в родной квартире, а на кухне ее будут ждать папа и Эми… Только это все – настоящее. Дергающийся в петле человек – настоящее. Тело извивалось, моталось туда-сюда. Как только выдерживает веревка? Она ведь оборвется? Но веревка была крепкой. Вот судороги стали слабее, а затем по висевшему телу прошла последняя дрожь, и оно замерло.

Снова крики, сменившиеся тишиной, когда петлю набросили на шею следующему человеку. Андреа машинально положила руку себе на горло, тут же отдернула и стиснула в кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь.

– Славно танцует! – выкрикнул рядом кто-то, но она не повернула голову.

Пришла безумная мысль, что это действительно похоже на гротескный танец. Последний танец, на который все смотрят, как завороженные. Кто-то даже грубо и нервно смеется.

Третий повешенный… Теперь последний – Оскар. В этот раз молчание толпы было напряженным, почти вязким. Андреа смотрела на лицо Оскара во все глаза, боясь упустить даже миг. Усталость, презрение… Что еще? Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? Что чувствовала бы она сама? Как бы умирала? Оскар скривил губы и вдруг кивнул. Кому предназначался этот кивок? Всем вокруг, одной Андреа? Но Оскар вряд ли мог разглядеть ее в толпе! А может, кивок предназначался палачам? Словно не они решали его судьбу, а Оскар ими командовал и давал свое дозволение.

Все то время, пока Оскар дергался в петле, толпа хранила гробовое молчание. Потом раздались первые робкие голоса, затем они стали громче и уверенней. Затем раздался смех. Кто-то пошел прочь, кто-то, наоборот, стал проталкиваться ближе. Андреа все еще стояла, как в ступоре. Ей тоже надо идти. Не торчать тут столбом, а идти! Кто-то принялся спорить, через сколько времени повешенные перекинутся. Еще кто-то присоединился, предложил заключить пари. И от этого Андреа уже явственно затошнило. Она повела головой, глубоко задышала, сделала, наконец, первый шаг. Ну же! У нее нет времени страдать, нет времени на то, чтобы забиться в угол и там сидеть! Возьми себя в руки, черт тебя подери, Андреа Харрисон!

Она развернулась и пошла прочь, а потом не выдержала и побежала к домику семьи Оскара.

Андреа хотела постучать, но внутри что-то грохнуло, а потом донесся крик. Эшли! Андреа распахнула дверь и едва успела оттащить девушку от тянущейся к ней матери – мертвой матери. Что тут… Миссис Джонс тут же развернулась к ней, и Андреа толкнула рыдающую Эшли себе за спину и выхватила нож. Ходячий завыл и бросился вперед. Андреа увернулась и всадила лезвие мертвецу в висок. Готово.

– Эш?

Та пыталась прекратить рыдать, только получалось у нее плохо. Андреа притянула ее к себе и обняла. Проклятье, что ни скажи – все будет глупо!

– Мма… ма… – выдавила Эшли. – Ей… стало плохо. Когда… Оскара схватили. Совсем… плохо. А теперь…

В комнате царил беспорядок. Порванное одеяло валялось возле разобранной кровати, тонкая подушка была разодрана в клочья. Лекарства с тумбочки у постели кто-то смел на пол. Рядом валялся опрокинутый стул.

– Сердце? – только и спросила Андреа и скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как Эшли кивнула.

– Маме… стало плохо. Я хотела… пойти за доктором. Но… мама сказала… не надо. Не выходи… на улицу… что случится… Потом… у нее… приступ. Мистер Мамет предупреждал.

Господи! Значит, у миссис Джонс не выдержало сердце. Она умерла и встала, и…

Дверь распахнулась, и в домик ввалились несколько мужчин.

– Мисс Харрисон, – произнес Крамер. В этот раз он не скрывал раздражения.

Тут только его люди или… Андреа быстро огляделась. Нет, следом вошли еще несколько человек, подчинявшихся Мерлу, хотя это никак не поможет. Проклятье!

– Мистер Крамер? Я удивлена, что вы здесь.

Эшли, слава богу, перестала рыдать, но ее плечо под рукой Андреа стало словно каменным.

– В этом нет ничего удивительного, мисс Харрисон. Семью бунтовщиков тоже нужно взять под стражу.

Что-то новенькое. Раньше о таком и речи не заходило.

– Как видите, тут уже брать под стражу некого.

Крамер скользнул взглядом по телу миссис Джонс.

– Что же, так даже проще. Однако нам надо проверить, что кусачий не цапнул эту девчонку. Вы позволите?

– Прошу прощения? – Андреа крепче сжала плечо Эшли.

– Нам надо проверить…

– Конечно. Но как именно вы собираетесь это делать? Крови у нее на платье нет. Значит, вы собираетесь ее раздеть? Тут? В окружении других мужчин? Извините, но это переходит все границы!

В глазах Крамера была злость:

– Вы предлагаете что-то иное, мисс Харрисон?

– Разумеется. Я отведу Эшли к себе домой и там осмотрю ее. Сама, с другими женщинами. И если окажется, что ее укусили, убью. Или… – Андреа шагнула вперед, увлекая за собой Эшли, и покрепче сжала нож, – …вы сомневаетесь в том, что я способна убить человека?

Их слишком много! Людей в комнате слишком много! А она и Эшли только вдвоем. Неужели больше никто…

Кто-то громко прокашлялся. Стив! Еще пара человек возле него. Кажется, все-таки для некоторых вломившихся в комнату мужчин происходящее оказалось чересчур. Андреа чуяла, как напряжение пошло волнами, как люди переступают с ноги на ногу, как отходят с дороги, освобождая ей путь.

Ну же, Крамер! Ты ведь не хочешь драки между своими! А она сейчас будет. Ублюдок ничего не сказал, только злость в его взгляде сменилась бешенством. В гробовой тишине Андреа повела Эшли прочь и позволила себе выдохнуть, только когда они миновали полквартала.

– А теперь живо ко мне домой! Пока те сволочи не передумали.

– Боже! – только и выдохнула миссис Уильямс, когда они ввалились с гостиную.

Миссис Форрест выпрямилась в кресле, а вышедшая с кухни Бетси так и застыла в дверях.

– Что случилось, моя дорогая?

– Эшли теперь живет у нас, – объявила Андреа. – Вам нужна сиделка, и я ее нашла.

– Конечно. – Теперь миссис Уильямс смотрела почти испуганно.

– Вас весь устроит Эшли?

– Устроит, – ответила вместо подруги миссис Форрест. – Очень даже устроит. Она же почти медсестра – как раз то, что нужно Кэтрин.

– Спасибо, – выдохнула Андреа. – Мы на кухню.

Бетси посторонилась, пропуская их, а потом зашла следом.

Андреа усадила Эшли на стул и устроилась рядом на другом.

– Эш? Как ты?

Та быстро-быстро закивала, почти затряслась.

– Я дам ей воды, – сказала Бетси.

– Мисс Андреа, мисс Андреа…

– Давай, тебе надо успокоиться. Вот… попей. Все позади. Все позади, Эш. Тебя никто не тронет.

Пока Эшли пила, сживая чашку трясущимися руками, Андреа устало откинулась на спинку стула и прижала ладонь ко лбу. Голова гудела, как колокол.

– Что же теперь делать? – Она считала, что только подумала, но, оказывается, произнесла слова вслух, потому что Бетси тяжело вздохнула.

– Теперь все плохо будет, мисс Харрисон.

Андреа внимательно на нее посмотрела:

– Вы ведь знали, что затеял Оскар и его друзья?

– Я подозревала, – призналась Бетси. – Уж больно все к этому шло.

– Брат… он не говорил прямо, – вдруг заговорила Эшли. Она держала чашку перед собой – как щит. – Вроде как не надо нам с мамой знать. Так безопаснее. Но намекал. Что мы должны готовиться. Что скоро все будет хорошо.

– Господи, Эшли, ты понимаешь, что хорошо не стало бы? Да, Оскар и его друзья убили бы плохих людей, но остальные? Тут женщины, дети! И многие не виноваты в том, что тут происходит!

Эшли опустила глаза.

– Не бывает так, чтобы не виноваты, мисс Харрисон, – опять заговорила Бетси. – Тот, кто не делает сам, позволяет делать другим.

– И это я тоже знаю. Так как быть с детьми? Или они тоже из тех, кто позволяет? Как быть с миссис Уильямс, миссис Форрест?

Та отвела взгляд.

– Брат к вам хорошо относился, мисс Андреа, – выпалила Эшли. – Он бы… – И замолчала, сама поняв, какую чушь сморозила.

Что бы Оскар? Убил бы ее быстро, чтобы не мучилась? Или, может, позволил уйти? Хотя вряд ли. Скорее, первое. В каком-то смысле, благородно. На мгновение захотелось рассмеяться, но получилось бы слишком похоже на истерику.

– Теперь это неважно, – выдохнула Андреа. – Теперь вам обеим надо выжить.

А ей – спасти Мишонн.

* * *

Все должно было произойти совсем не так! Но планы, которые Андреа строила три с лишним месяца, пошли к черту. Приходилось импровизировать чуть ли не на бегу. Казалось, еще немного – и от напряжения руки станут трястись так сильно, что она просто не сможет ничего сделать. Андреа чувствовала себя лодочником из глупой задачки. Тем, кому нужно перевезти с одного берега на другой волка, козу и кочан капусты так, чтобы все остались целы. Как и в детстве, решить ее не получалось. И что же? Кем-то придется пожертвовать?

Эшли временно в безопасности. До Саши и остальных не добраться – их слишком хорошо охраняют. Господи, зачем Андреа вообще сдались чужие люди? Удайся им бунт, она сейчас лежала бы с перерезанным горлом. В лучшем случае. Но все равно… Нет! Не думать о других! Нужно сосредоточиться только на Мишонн. Остальное – потом.

Андреа быстро клала в рюкзак вещи. Вода, еда, лекарства, карта, оружие… Проклятье! Их должно было быть больше! Но теперь надо радоваться, что удалось собрать хоть это. И нужно спешить – Филипп уже распорядился, чтобы Мишонн заперли вместе с остальными арестантами. Этот вечер последний.

Андреа застегнула рюкзак, потом надела куртку, скрывшую нож на поясе, и вышла из комнаты. Старушки уже сидели за столом в гостиной и готовились ужинать.

– Вы куда-то уходите, моя дорогая? – Миссис Уильямс окинула ее удивленным взглядом. – Ужин вот-вот…

Андреа облизнула пересохшие губы:

– Я ужинаю с вами.

– Но куртка…

– Помолчи, Кэтрин, – перебила ее миссис Форрест. – Мисс Харрисон, как и всегда, ужинает с нами. Бетси и Эшли тоже это подтвердят.

– Спасибо.

– За что? – Она подняла брови. – Это же обычный ужин.

Андреа кивнула.

Все получится! Обязано получиться! У нее просто нет другого выхода.

Андреа молилась, чтобы Мартинес не приставил к Мишонн охранников. В последнее время даже Пабло за ней толком не присматривал, уверившись, что никуда Мишонн не сбежит. Но теперь все могло измениться. Как бы то ни было, Мартинеса Андреа подставляла по любому, однако просто не могла иначе.

В почти полной темноте Андреа добралась до знакомого сарая и устроилась в кустах, пытаясь рассмотреть, есть ли кто-нибудь возле него. Сердце грохотало в ушах так, что Андреа почти ничего не слышала. Пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Успокойся-успокойся-успокойся… Она снова вслушалась. Вроде вокруг было тихо.

Теперь сарай. Он запирался не на замок, а на простой засов. Андреа осторожно сняла его, аккуратно прислонила к стене и открыла дверь.

Мишонн сидела за столом возле едва горящей крохотной свечки. Она тут же развернулась, замерла, словно не веря своим глазам, а потом медленно поднялась.

– Уходим, – сказала Андреа.

Мишонн ничего не спросила, только кивнула.

Снаружи раздался шум, и Андреа прижалась к стене справа от двери. Засов! Кто бы ни явился, он тут же поймет, что сарай не заперт. Черт!

Мишонн схватила табуретку, и когда внутрь вбежал мужчина, тут же бросилась на него. От удара о голову табуретка развалилась на части. Недостаточно! Мужчина тяжело рухнул на колени, зарычал, но умудрился ухватить Мишонн и повалить. В следующий миг его руки сомкнулись у нее на горле.

Андреа выхватила нож, бросилась вперед, всадила лезвие мужчине в шею. Тот еще успел развернуться и оттолкнуть ее так, что она отлетела обратно к стене, ударившись всей спиной, а потом тяжело рухнул на пол и уже больше не шевелился.

Мишонн поднялась на четвереньки, склонилась над ним. Но Андреа уже и сама разглядела, кого убила. Пабло. Черт… Ее чуть не затрясло, и она с силой провела рукой по лицу. Черт! Пабло ведь… Черт! Не думать об этом! Сейчас главное, что они обе целы!

– Уходим, – повторила Андреа, – пока не пришел еще кто-нибудь.

Она протянула рюкзак поднявшейся на ноги Мишонн и склонилась над Пабло. Нет времени! У них нет времени. И казнить себя она будет потом. Но одну вещь Андреа была обязана сделать. Она выдохнула и изо всех сил загнала нож Пабло в висок.

Они с Мишонн шли, почти бежали по хорошо знакомой Андреа тропке вдоль ограды. Когда хватятся Пабло? Андреа предполагала, что около получаса в запасе есть. Должны успеть.

– Здесь. – Она остановилась у бочки, стоявшей возле стены едва угадывающегося в темноте сарая.

– Что с той стороны забора? – спросила Мишонн.

– Рядом пристройка, по которой можно спуститься на землю. Удобное место. В рюкзаке лежит карта… – На мгновение дыхание перехватило, Андреа тяжело сглотнула и продолжила. – Там отмечена пара относительно безопасных путей. По крайней мере, некоторое время назад они были безопасными. Еще в рюкзаке вода и еда на несколько дней. И я положила патроны к этому пистолету. – Она протянула Мишонн кольт кобру.

– Подожди! – Мишонн была почти невидимой во мраке, только поблескивали белки глаз, но Андреа ощутила, как та напряглась. – А ты?

– Я остаюсь.

Мишонн не ответила, просто взяла ее за плечи и сжала их так сильно, что стало больно.

– Я остаюсь, – повторила Андреа. – Мне… Я должна еще кое-что сделать.

– Андреа, ты с ума сошла? После этого…

– Меня не заподозрят. Я все продумала.

– Чушь! Я не…

– Ты уйдешь, иначе тебя убьют. Крамер жаждет до тебя добраться.

Андреа показалось, что Мишонн заколебалась:

– Когда началась вся эта история с бунтом, он приходил, чтобы меня допросить. И я сказала все, что о нем думаю.

Что-то такое Андреа и предполагала:

– Поэтому тебе надо бежать. Немедленно. И убраться как можно дальше к тому времени, как они вышлют погоню. В рюкзаке есть еще пара ножей. Твоя катана…

– К черту катану! Ты важнее!

– Я не могу уйти. Правда. Есть несколько человек. Если я уйду, для них все кончится… очень плохо.

Пальцы на ее плечах разжались.

– А ты уверена, что сумеешь им помочь? Просто не свернешь шею, пытаясь?

Андреа не была уверена ни на мгновение, но кивнула.

Мишонн крепко обняла ее и прижала к себе.

– Я вернусь за тобой, – шепнула она. – И не вздумай мне возражать! Спрячусь так, что ни одна ищейка из Вудбери меня не найдет, а потом вернусь. Я тебя дождалась. А теперь ты дождись меня. И не рискуй, умоляю!

– Обещаю не рисковать сверх разумной необходимости, – улыбнулась Андреа, хотя больше всего ей хотелось разреветься.

– Боже, Андреа, тебя ли я слышу?

– Кажется… как говорил один хороший человек, я просто расставила приоритеты.

Мишонн ее поцеловала. Губы словно обожгли щеку, и от этого стало почти больно и хорошо одновременно.

– Я вернусь за тобой, – снова пообещала она.

Больше Мишонн не медлила: взобралась на бочку, с нее – на крышу сарая, а потом перелезла через стену. Андреа не удержалась: тоже взобралась. Она стояла на бочке и смотрела, как Мишонн спрыгивает на землю с той стороны и, озираясь по сторонам, бежит среди темных остовов сгоревших домов. Андреа вглядывалась до рези в глазах, пока ее подругу, ее сестру не скрыли тени.

И тут она увидела ее – чернокожую женщину, стоявшую возле одного из сожженных домов. Та почти сливалась с темнотой, но Андреа как-то сумела разглядеть длинное алое платье и золотые украшения на шее и руках. Эрзули.

Они глядели друг на друга миг и целую вечность, а затем Эрзули развернулась и пошла по той же улице, по которой убежала Мишонн.

– Помоги ей, – беззвучно шепнула во мрак Андреа. Тишина. Услышал ли кто ее мольбу в этот раз? Андреа могла только надеяться.

* * *

– Для бриджа нужны четыре игрока, – объявила миссис Форрест. – А у нас как раз появился четвертый человек.

Эшли под ее взглядом втянула в голову в плечи. Кажется, ей было не по себе за одним столом с миссис Форрест, миссис Уильямс и Андреа.

– Бетси, к сожалению, так и не выучилась играть, – пожаловалась миссис Уильямс. – Вы не представляете, как нам с Хельгой было тоскливо без бриджа все эти месяцы!

– Я тоже не умею играть в бридж, – заметила Андреа.

– Мы вас научим! – вскинула голову миссис Форрест. – Итак, мы с Эш будем парой север – юг, а вы с Кэтрин – восток – запад. Я сдаю.

Меньше всего Андреа сейчас хотелось играть в карты, но когда она вернулась, миссис Форрест безапелляционно заявила, что на ней лица нет и это никуда не годится. Старушка была права – нужно взять себя в руки. Ведь ничего еще не кончилось, только началось. Если про побег Мишонн уже не узнали, то узнают в ближайшее время. А значит, жди визита. А в том, что визит будет, Андреа не сомневалась. Вопрос только, кто именно явится.

И Пабло. Андреа не могла о нем думать и одновременно не могла не думать. Она все прокручивала в голове ту короткую схватку в сарае. Без толку. Пабло их не отпустил бы. С ним все равно пришлось бы драться. Все равно пришлось бы его убить! Проклятье! Пабло присматривал за Мишонн, сочувствовал ей, помогал Андреа – и вот чем она отплатила! А то, что не было выбора, не оправдание. Она хотела сама принимать решения? Вот и приняла.

– Эш, помнишь, как масти располагаются по старшинству? – спросила миссис Форрест.

– Да, мэм, – несчастным голосом отозвалась та. – Сначала трефы, потом бубны с червами и пики.

– Молодец! Несколько партий, и мы сделаем из тебя аса!

Вряд ли, учитывая, что Эшли, похоже, первый раз держала в руках карты.

– А теперь торговля, – торжественно сказала миссис Форрест.

В дверь громко постучали. Нет, не постучали, а принялись дубасить. Бетси послала хозяйкам встревоженный взгляд, но пошла открывать.

– Какова наглость! – только и заметила миссис Форрест. А когда в гостиную ввалились несколько человек под предводительством – разумеется! – Крамера, уткнулась в карты и даже не повернула головы.

Однако Андреа напугал не Крамер. Хуже, что среди пришедших был Мерл.

– В чем дело, джентльмены? – спросила миссис Эдвардс. – Вы выбрали слишком позднее время для визита.

– Добрый вечер. – Сдерживался Крамер из последних сил, но пока сдерживался. – Мы пришли задать несколько вопросов мисс Харрисон.

– Что-то случилось? – Андреа держала карты перед собой. Ей дико хотелось спрятаться за ними. Вместо этого она подняла глаза и посмотрела Крамеру в лицо.

– Сбежала одна из подозреваемых в бунте.

– Это, несомненно, ужасно, – ответила вместо Андреа миссис Форрест, – но какое отношение к побегу имеет мисс Харрисон?

– Они знакомы.

– Так это та негритянка, с которой мисс Харрисон пришла в Вудбери? – миссис Форрест положила свои каты рубашками вверх. – Я полагала, они за эти месяцы ни разу не виделись.

У Крамера заиграли желваки.

– Эта… негритянка при побеге убила человека.

У Эшли задрожали руки, и миссис Уильямс положила поверх них ладонь.

– Артур, прошу вас говорить тише. Во-первых, мы вас слышим, а во-вторых, вы пугаете девочку.

– Ей нечего делать в вашем доме, Кэтрин.

– Я сама решаю, кто может находиться в моем доме, Артур, – неожиданно холодно отозвалась та, и Андреа поняла, что впервые видит разозленную миссис Уильямс. – Еще раз – умерьте тон и проявите уважение.

Нужно повернуть ситуацию в свою сторону! Нужно!

– Вы сказали, у вас ко мне вопросы, мистер Крамер, – произнесла Андреа, откладывая карты. – Я вас внимательно слушаю. Хотя, право слово, не знаю, чем вам помочь. Я действительно не виделась с Мишонн все эти месяцы. Если не считать боев, конечно.

– Что вы делали сегодня вечером?

– Какая наглость! – воскликнула миссис Форрест. – Да кем вы себя возомнили, Артур, чтобы задавать такие вопросы?

– Я не возражаю, – улыбнулась Андреа. – Тем более, мне нечего скрывать. Я всего лишь поужинала в компании миссис Уильямс и миссис Форрест, а потом мы сели играть в бридж.

Крамер обвел их тяжелым взглядом.

– И, надо полагать, все присутствующие подтвердят ваши слова.

– Разумеется.

– И эта черномазая дрянь тоже?

Когда с него слетела маска, вся эта псевдо-вежливость, Андреа стало легко-легко.

– Мистер Крамер, – почти пропела она. – Уберите от Эш руки. И не смейте к ней даже приближаться.

Он, кажется, не поверил своим ушам.

– Иначе, мисс Харрисон?

– Никаких иначе. Это вежливое предупреждение. Завтра утром Губернатор узнает, что вы посреди ночи ворвались в дом уважаемых женщин, угрожали им и пытались запугать.

– Дддря… – Он все-таки сумел сдержаться. – Вы пожалеете об этом, мисс.

– И об этом Губернатор тоже узнает, – добавила миссис Форрест. – Прекратите позориться, Артур!

– Да ладно вам! – вдруг громко сказал Мерл. – Мы тут только время теряем, а та черномазая сука удирает все дальше. За ней идти надо, пока следы свежие.

Крамер метнул взгляд сначала на него, потом снова на Андреа.

– Вы правы, мистер Диксон, – наконец произнес он, понизив голос. – Мисс Харрисон, как бы вы ни старались и как бы вас ни выгораживали, я выведу вас на чистую воду. Обещаю.

Крамер плохо знал Филиппа. Чертовски плохо знал Филиппа. После этой ночной эскапады тот будет в ярости. Как же! Кто-то посмел ворваться к его женщине и угрожать ей! Крамер вообразил себя царем и богом, а в Вудбери только один царь и бог – Губернатор. Не стоило об этом забывать.

– Доброй ночи, мистер Крамер, – сказала Андреа.

Он хотел ее ударить – Андреа видела это в его глазах, в том, как напряглось его тело. Ударил бы, если бы они оказались наедине. Но вокруг было слишком много свидетелей.

Крамер резко развернулся и пошел к выходу, а его люди потянулись следом. Только Мерл задержался и приблизился к столу и оперся об него ладонью возле руки Андреа.

– Мне одно интересно, цыпа. Как ты теперь Мартинесу в глаза смотреть будешь?

Андреа сжала губы.

– Как вы смеете… – начала миссис Форрест.

– Заткнись, ведьма! – Мерл грохнул кулаком по столу. – Не с тобой разговариваю!

Теперь Андреа стало страшно – по-настоящему страшно. Так, что сдавило горло.

Мерл склонился к самому ее лицу.

– Вот что я тебе обещаю, цыпа. Я поймаю твою подружку, снесу ей башку ее же мечом и принесу тебе.

Он резко выпрямился и добавил уже громко:

– Доброй ночи, мисс Харрисон.

Дверь за Мерлом захлопнулась так, что стены задрожали.

– Каков… какой негодяй! – воскликнула миссис Форрест. – Да как у него только язык повернулся?!

Андреа поставила локти на стол и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

– Моя дорогая, вам плохо? – пролепетала миссис Уильямс.

– Нет. – Она выпрямилась, откинулась на спинку стула, глядя прямо перед собой. Сердце колотилось так, что болели ребра. – Мне хорошо.

Мишонн убежит. У нее неплохой запас времени, оружие… И за ней присматривает Эрзули. Никто не посмеет обидеть Мишонн. Никто и никогда. Андреа об этом молилась.


	21. Тень

Рик казался себе канатоходцем над пропастью. Стоит оступиться – и он полетит вниз, в то странное полубредовое состояние, из которого только-только выбрался. Оно все еще порой настигало его, и тогда Рик снова терялся, забывал, кто он и где он, а темнота становилась бездонной, и оттуда к нему тянулись чьи-то руки. И почти сразу Рик приходил в себя, понимал, что стоит, застыв столбом, посреди коридора или очередного кабинета.

Тень по-прежнему следовала за ним: то подкрадывалась поближе, то едва ощущалась. И она по-прежнему боялась выйти на свет. Рик и сам боялся подняться наверх, к остальным. Не был готов. Он все-таки разыскал в одной из комнат ванную, увидел себя в зеркале и… испугался. Из обрамленной тонкой металлической рамкой темноты на него смотрел чужак. Рик долго, очень долго не мог поверить, что этот чужак и есть Рик Граймс. Слишком дикий, слишком страшный, какой-то перекореженный. К такому Рику надо привыкнуть.

Он почти до упора выкрутил краны умывальника, и в трубах что-то зашипело и загудело. Кран выплюнул несколько темных брызг, а потом из него полилась тонкая струйка ржавой воды. Рик приник к ней, не обращая внимания на разлившийся во рту металлический вкус, затем кое-как смыл кровь с лица и посмотрел на себя в зеркало еще раз. Это он. Все это – он. Седина в волосах – его. Ожог на груди – тоже его. Он себя собрал таким.

Лори больше нет, но есть Тень и ее сестра. И Карл. И Дэрил. И все остальные. Все они – тоже его части.

Ему пора идти. Рик был почти готов подняться по последней лестнице.

* * *

После того, как они вернулись с нижних ярусов, Уолтер снова задрых – так вымотался. Хершель тут же принялся сверлить Дэрила возмущенным взглядом и ругаться, что нечего таскать больных людей туда-сюда и подвергать опасности.

– Да все хорошо с ним! – попробовал оправдаться Дэрил, но на него посмотрели с еще большим возмущением.

– Рик прочухается, – добавил Дэрил. – Правда. Ему уже лучше. И та хрень, про которую говорили Гленн и Уолтер, его вроде как защищает. – И тут он заметил, что к ним с Хершелем подкрался Карл и внимательно слушает. – С Бандиткой чего случилось?

Карл помотал головой и принялся смотреть, как Дэрил упихивал в рюкзак еду для Рика.

– Папа скоро вернется?

– Скоро. Обещаю.

– А про какую тень сказал Уолтер?

Черт! Всем им стоило держать язык за зубами! Но Уолтер здорово взбудоражился, да и Дэрил тоже. От чертового шоггота – Тени! – до сих пор мурашки бегали. Хотелось схватить что угодно, главное, потяжелее, и прибить тварюжку. А Рик этого словно не замечал! Рик спокойно с ней разговаривал, сидел возле.

– Ну…

– Твоему отцу сейчас очень сложно, Карл, – заговорил Хершель, и Дэрил перевел дыхание. – Он несколько месяцев нас спасал, потом болел, теперь… Он очень переживает из-за твоей мамы.

– Я тоже!.. – У Карла задрожала нижняя губа. – И…

– Конечно. – Хершель положил ему руку на плечо. – Рик нужен тебе и твоей сестре. Он всем нам нужен. И скоро Дэрил его приведет. А пока помогай Кэрол и Мэгги, тоже приглядывай за Бандиткой. Договорились? Мы все сейчас должны быть сильными.

Карл шмыгнул носом, кивнул и пошел к женщинам. Хершель посмотрел ему вслед:

– Когда он узнает про Тень, всем нам станет очень сложно.

– Может, обойдется.

Старик только покачал головой.

Да ладно! Рассосется все как-нибудь! По крайней мере, Дэрил на это надеялся, пока снова спускался на третий ярус. Главное, чтобы у Рика мозги встали на место. А потом Уолтер придумает, как разобраться с лоа!

На ярусе, как и прошлый раз, было полутемно и пиздец как тихо. Дэрил по-прежнему ощущал притаившегося в полумраке щоггота, но уже не так сильно, как прежде. Только по позвоночнику время от времени пробегала дрожь. Любопытно, почему так? Может, шоггот сам ослабеет и сдохнет? Хотя как раз сейчас сдыхать ему не надо, пусть охраняет Рика. И где, кстати, сам Рик?

Дэрил шел дальше и дальше, заглядывал во все двери, даже добрался до площадки возле неработавших лифтов, хотя хрен ли Рик тут мог забыть? Третий ярус – неплохое место. Здесь только кабинеты, комнаты отдыха и до черта кладовок. Тут никаких мерзостей не творили, только расслаблялись и работали со всякими бумагами. Хуже, если б Рик застрял на пятом ярусе. Дэрила до сих пор передергивало, когда он вспоминал, как они тот ярус зачищали. Тамошние камеры, помещения, стены которых покрывал кафель, каталки, блестевшие на столах и в шкафах инструменты… Какие-то из них походили на хирургические, а о предназначении других даже думать не хотелось. Вот ведь мерзость! По-прежнему не хотелось туда лишний раз заглядывать. И это была не придурь – Уолтер тоже морщился, если ему приходилось заходить на пятый ярус.

Дэрил услышал какой-то шум и поспешил в ту сторону, откуда он донесся. Дверь одного из кабинетов, притаившихся в коротеньком ответвлении от основного коридора, оказалась распахнута. Внутри обнаружилась смежная комната, а за ней душевая. В комнате было почти пусто и голо: вытоптанный ковер на полу, перекособоченный шкаф, небольшой столик в углу и узкий диван, на котором валялась знакомая одежда. Сам Рик нашелся в душевой – стоял там совершенно голый. Душ не работал толком, только чихал, брызгаясь во все стороны. Черт! Вода ж ледяная!

– Ты так нахрен простынешь, – не выдержал Дэрил.

Рик помотал головой. Его словно не волновало, что он без одежды и оружия. Хотя кто тут на него нападет? И, слава богу, Рик наконец-то смыл кровь и стал похож на самого себя.

– Поищу полотенце или халат какой, – добавил Дэрил.

Рик, кажется, даже не услышал.

Дэрил вернулся в комнату, бросил рюкзак на диван и принялся рыться в шкафу. Если тут душ, значит, и полотенца, и всякое шмотье для переодевания должны быть. Так оно и вышло.

– Держи. – Дэрил опять заглянул в душевую и попытался сунуть Рику здоровенное белое полотенце. – Вон, вода уже кончается.

Душ действительно плевался все реже. Даже удивительно, что из него хоть что-то текло.

Рик позволил выволочь себя из-под холоднющей воды и накинуть полотенце на плечи. Взгляд у него все еще был несколько отсутствующим, но хоть глаза не светились, как раньше.

– Давай. – Дэрил ухватил край полотенца, протер Рику лицо и, как дурак, уставился на волосы. Блядь! Раньше у Рика не было седины, вообще не было. А теперь то тут, то там торчали серые пряди. Не так уж и много, но… Чего еще? Ожога на груди тоже раньше не было. Хороший такой след – точнехонько на том месте, где прежде висел сигил. Дэрил как зачарованный коснулся кончиками пальцев четкого кружка неровной безволосой кожи, и Рик дернулся.

– Больно?

Тот мотнул головой. Потом отступил на шаг и принялся вытираться сам. Ну и хорошо. Все равно Дэрил не знал, что сказать. От этого всего: седины, ожога, стало до хрена не по себе. Будто пришел кто-то чужой и оставил на Рике – таком знакомом Рике – свои следы. И никак их не сотрешь, остается только привыкать.

– Я жрачку принес, как обещал, – наконец выдавил Дэрил.

Рик обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и, как был босиком, вышел из душевой. Он огляделся, уселся на диван и принялся за еду – всякую консервированную хрень, потому что в эти безумные дни Дэрил так и не выбрался на охоту. Но, главное, Рик ел, хоть очень медленно, крохотными кусочками и над каждым будто раздумывал. Сначала тушенка, потом бобы в томатной пасте.

– Еще галеты есть.

Рик в который раз мотнул головой. Ладно, не хочет – как хочет. Зато пил он долго и с удовольствием.

Дэрил устроился возле, откинулся на спинку:

– Карл про тебя спрашивал.

Рик будто задумался, потом сунул пустую бутылку назад в рюкзак, а сам рюкзак отпихнул в дальний угол дивана.

– Я приду, – наконец заговорил он. – Мы с Тенью придем.

И, бля, Карл будет охренеть, как счастлив!

– Может, повременить малек? Ну, Тень ему показывать.

– Она – его сестра.

– Так с этим никто не спорит. Но с непривычки-то она и напугать может.

Рик послал ему пронизывающий взгляд, и Дэрил добавил:

– Это так. И ты сам знаешь.

– Пожалуй. – Рик ненадолго спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Вот бы Хершеля сюда! Он бы подобрал правильные слова.

– Одевайся, а то действительно простынешь.

Только Рик вдруг придвинулся и положил руку ему на бедро. Дэрил на миг почти обалдел – не ожидал, а потом Рик всем телом подался вперед и принялся его целовать: быстро, почти лихорадочно.

– Подо… – Дэрил обхватил лицо Рика ладонями и поймал умоляющий взгляд, такой тоскливый и голодный, что внутри все сжалось. Да что ж такое? Тут черти что творится, рядом притаился шоггот и… Дэрил смотрел и понимал, что хрена с два сумеет отказать. Надо бы – но, размазня такая, не сумеет! Не этим вот глазам.

И Дэрил сдался. Сказал совсем не то, что хотел сначала:

– Не спеши ты так.

Рик казался совсем измотанным, так что же ему так припекло? Но, как и всегда, в ответ на его жажду тело Дэрила отзывалось, хотело, требовало. Институт-тюрьма избаловал их обоих: комната с огромной кроватью всегда ждала – приходи, когда пожелаешь. И Дэрил позволил себе привыкнуть к тому, что можно не пытаться урвать момент, не торопиться – скорее, еще скорее, пока не достиг пика. Что секс бывает медленным и тягучим, как патока, однако все равно сводящим с ума, таким, что хочется повторить снова и снова. Что порой достаточно просто валяться часами в постели и смотреть на Рика: как тот спит, что-то рассказывает, или даже рассказывать о чем-то самому. Обо всякой забавной фигне, потому что ни о чем серьезном в такие моменты говорить не хотелось. Раньше в его жизни всему этому просто не было места.

И чаще это Дэрил подходил первым, просто смотрел в глаза или клал руку на плечо и говорил: «Пойдем». А теперь они поменялись.

Дэрил уложил Рика на диван, узкий до безобразия, совсем не то, что их кровать. А, неважно! Главное, Рик выгибался под прикосновениями, едва не ластился. В прошлый раз он чуть ли не шарахался от протянутой руки, теперь же безмолвно умолял, чтобы Дэрил не останавливался. Это опьяняло, и мысль о том, что, может, трахнуться сейчас – не самая лучшая идея, исчезла окончательно.

Да, Дэрил не собирался останавливаться: гладил шею и руки Рика, след ожога на груди, обводил большими пальцами соски, тут же отзывавшиеся на ласку, спускался к бедрам, скрытым полотенцем. И шептал на ухо какую-то чушь – сам едва улавливал, какую. Как соскучился, как им сейчас будет хорошо, какой Рик обалденный… В ответ тот громко и сорванно дышал, почти всхлипывал, судорожно обхватывал плечи Дэрила. Хорошо, как же хорошо…

Черт! Дэрил же нихера с собой не захватил! Он заставил себя оторваться от Рика, приподнялся на руках, пытаясь сказать… И тут Рик вывернулся из-под него. Не рассчитал, и оба полетели на пол. Ковер смягчил падение, но все равно Дэрил неплохо приложился спиной, даже дыхание перехватило.

– Прости. – Рик смотрел так обеспокоенно, что Дэрил рассмеялся.

– Все норм. Предупреждать надо…

Рик вдруг улыбнулся – подозрительно хитро и уселся ему на бедра. Дэрил растерялся: за эти месяцы они трахались по-всякому, но еще ни разу – вот так. Хотя чего не попробовать?

– Хей…

Рик протянул руку, коснулся пальцем губ Дэрила и покачал головой. Что такое придумал? Рик взялся за пуговицы на его рубашке, а потом передумал и попробовал просто ее задрать. Неудобно же! Дэрил потянулся к пуговицам сам, но Рик перехватил его руки и завел за голову. Дэрил чувствовал, как крепко, хоть и не больно чужие пальцы сжимали запястья. Он мог бы вырваться, если захотел, но поймал изучающий взгляд Рика. Отчего-то по телу прошла дрожь. Этот взгляд будто засасывал, а в его глубине притаилось что-то тревожное и сладкое одновременно.

Рик медленно, будто давал подумать, разжал пальцы. Дэрил не пошевелился. И что дальше? Рик словно решил сыграть в какую-то странную игру, и, пожалуй, Дэрилу хотелось узнать, в какую.

Рик снял полотенце, замер ненадолго, а потом скрутил его в подобие жгута. Снова качнулся вперед, ухватил запястья Дэрила и уложил одно поверх другого. Дэрил закинул голову, попробовал увидеть собственные руки, и Рик тут же стиснул ногами его бедра. Будто сказал – смотри только на меня, и Дэрил подчинился. Он почувствовал, как полотенце обхватило запястья, слишком толстое, чтоб их связать. Хотя Рик и не собирался связывать, так, обмотал один раз и откинулся, уперся Дэрилу руками в грудь.

Как-то… не поймешь даже, как. Нет, Дэрил доверял Рику – достаточно, чтобы поддержать игру. И все равно внутри ворочалось беспокойство. Но возбуждение было сильнее. Возбуждение и любопытство. Дэрил невольно облизал губы. Рик тут же склонился, едва ощутимо поцеловал, потом снова выпрямился и все же задрал ему рубашку до самых подмышек. И опять стал чего-то ждать.

Мать твою! Рик не мог не чувствовать, как у Дэрила стоял член! У самого Рика стоял, и Дэрил как зачарованный смотрел, как темнеет головка, как на ней выступает капля. Он требовательно вскинул бедра, потерся ими о задницу Рика. Давай уже! Только черта с два. Рик, зараза такая, дразнился! Он подушечками пальцев, почти щекоча, провел по бокам Дэрила, потом по груди, слегка задел соски. Схватить бы его, впечатать в ковер и… Но Дэрил не пошевелился, будто Рик наложил на него какое-то неведомое заклинание. Что на него нашло? Что нашло на них обоих?

Рик опустил взгляд, уставился на собственный член и аккуратно снял каплю кончиком пальца. Та поблескивала в тусклом свете, как драгоценность. Рик! Черт тебя возьми, Рик… Он поднес палец к губам Дэрила, и тот покорно открыл рот. Знакомый вкус – вкус Рика – разлился по языку. Дэрил облизывал палец, прикусывал его, следил, как глаза Рика расширяются и темнеют. Ну же, чего еще?

Рик вынул палец у него изо рта, сунул в свой, и дыхание перехватило. Хватит уже! Или Дэрил просто кончит прямо в штаны! Или… нет? Они с Риком были будто пьяные. Дэрил – от того, что ни черта не решал, только ждал, что будет следующим. Рик – от того, что делал. Как далеко позволить ему зайти? Дэрил почти испугался этой мысли.

Рик зашевелился, переполз так, что его бедра оказались у самого лица. Член качнулся, мазнул влажной головкой по щеке, и Дэрил не застонал только чудом. Рик вплел пальцы ему в волосы, потянул, помогая приподнять голову. Неудобно, даже больно, когда Рик случайно дергал за пряди. Плечи тоже ныли, хотелось повести ими, опустить руки, но… Еще немного! Дэрил обхватил член губами. Рик не рассчитал, толкнулся слишком глубоко и тут же дернулся назад, давая сглотнуть и перевести дыхание. Еще раз.

Шея подрагивала от напряжения, и Дэрил никак не мог подладиться под неровные движения. Он пытался дышать носом, сбивался, слюна накапливалась и стекала по подбородку. Сверху донесся низкий стон. Черт… Рик отстранился, и Дэрил принялся судорожно ловить ртом воздух. Перед глазами плыло, и так тусклый свет словно стал еще тусклее. Губы Рика опять прижались к губам, язык облизал уголки рта, подбородок, прошелся по кадыку, и Дэрила заколотило, когда Рик сжал на шее зубы, почти укусил. Оно было невероятно острым – это ощущение. Резкая боль, а потом по коже расплылось тепло. Как же это… как же…

Рик наконец-то взялся за его ремень. Дэрил скорее не видел это, а чувствовал и слышал: как звякнула пряжка, как сам ремень натянулся и опал. Когда Рик стащил штаны с его бедер, перед глазами немного прояснилось. И Дэрил смотрел и не мог оторваться: как Рик сплевывает себе на ладонь, как обхватывает его член и несколько раз проводит. Этого ж недостаточно! Рик приподнялся: весь натянутый, как тетива, поблескивающий от пота, и стал медленно опускаться на член Дэрила. Сначала не вышло – член просто скользнул между ягодиц. Рик завел руку за спину, обхватил его у основания и попробовал еще.

Что Рик творил? Какого черта Дэрил позволял? Почему, наконец, это было так безумно хорошо? Дэрил кусал губы, то сжимал веки, то распахивал. Глаза жгло так, что вот-вот потекут слезы. Горячее тело Рика будто засасывало член. Смыкалось, сжималось вокруг. Рик начал двигаться: сначала медленно, приноравливаясь, потом все быстрее и резче. Кто кого трахал? Дэрил запутался. Он подчинился ритму и выкинул все из головы, потому что не думать сейчас было правильно. Не думать и смотреть на Рика.

Тот выгнулся, уперся одной рукой позади себя, а второй обхватил член. Его ладонь двигалась так же судорожно и резко, как сам Рик двигался на Дэриле. Быстрее! Еще быстрее! Рик вскрикивал что-то, стонал, и Дэрил вскрикивал и стонал вместе с ним. Безумная скачка все длилась и длилась. А потом Рик сжался вокруг него так сильно, будто вознамерился оторвать к чертям. И Дэрил не выдержал. Мать твою! Это ж невыносимо! Он будто взорвался: почти до боли и искр перед глазами. Гребаное сумасшествие… Парой вечностей позже кончил Рик, качнулся вперед, чуть не впечатавшись лбом в лоб Дэрила, и уперся вымазанной спермой ладонью ему в грудь.

Они смотрели друг на друга, сами обалдевшие от того, что устроили. Долго смотрели. Дэрил не выдержал первым, опустил почти сведенные руки, тяжелые и едва слушавшиеся.

– Хей, – позвал он, не уверенный, что его вообще услышат. – Ты как?

Рик неловко сполз с него, вытянулся, прижавшись к боку. Все еще красный, потный и всклокоченный. Как и сам Дэрил. На кого они оба сейчас походили?

– Я целый, – так тихо ответил Рик, что Дэрил едва расслышал. И повторил: – Я целый.

И что это значило?

Рик закрыл глаза. Он правда собрался вырубиться? Прямо на чертовом ковре? Но Дэрил устал так, что не было сил даже пошевелиться, не то что спорить. Хоть полотенце накинуть, если больше ничего нет… Или… Дэрил сдался. Он тоже подремлет – совсем немного. Но как только его веки сомкнулись, Дэрил заснул. Как провалился в глубокий темный колодец.

* * *

Рик оставил Дэрила спать внизу, не захотел будить. Было важно, чтобы по последней лестнице Рик поднялся сам, без помощи. И он осторожно поцеловал Дэрила в щеку – чудо, что тот не проснулся, прикрыл полотенцем, потом оделся и ушел.

Здесь, наверху, все казалось знакомым и чужим одновременно. Свет слепил глаза, и Рик жмурился, но упрямо пытался разглядеть грязный пол под ногами, серые стены, высокий потолок, на котором прыгали солнечные зайчики, пыль, танцующую в лучах, решетчатые двери и окна. Тюремный блок. Дом. Рик в него вернулся.

Тень кралась следом. Рик не видел ее, только чуял – спиной и затылком. Все будет хорошо, пообещал он. Тебе тут понравится.

Рик медленно вошел в столовую, и люди, сидевшие тут, тут же повскакивали со стульев и табуретов. Рик называл их про себя, одного за одним: Гленн, Мэгги, Теодор, Аксель… Из-за решетки, отделявшей камеры от столовой, выглянула Кэрол и громко выдохнула. За ней следом похромал Хершель. Где же…

– Рик? Ты как?

Хершель смотрел пристально и встревоженно, и Рик улыбнулся, хотя не был уверен в ответе. Это не объяснишь. Никак не объяснишь.

– Я… почти хорошо.

Хершель его обнял, и Рик тоже обнял старика. Да, почти хорошо.

Там, внизу, Дэрил вернул ему ощущение мира вокруг, реальности, но только сейчас Рик позволил себе немного расслабиться и поверить, что эта реальность – настоящесть – не исчезнет снова.

– Пап?

Карл стоял возле Бэт, а та держала на руках… На глазах сами собой навернулись слезы, и Рик быстро сморгнул. Смотреть на ребенка, на дочь Лори было почти больно. Она – такая крохотная, такая… чудесная. Хершель разомкнул объятия, и Рик шагнул вперед.

– Это твоя дочь, – сказала Кэрол.

Бэт смущенно улыбнулась и протянула ему девочку.

– Какая она… – Рик снова не знал, что сказать. Ни одно слово не могло выразить то, что он чувствовал. Когда-то давно Рик так же держал на руках маленького Карла и так же молчал. Он поднялся из тьмы и обрел свет. Прости, что так долго…

Рик почуял Тень так остро, словно она стояла за спиной. Он обернулся, успел увидеть только клочок темноты, молнией метнувшийся к выходу во двор. Кто-то вскрикнул, резко побледневшая Мэгги прижалась к стене, а остальные похватались за оружие.

– Не надо!

Теперь Рик едва чувствовал Тень. Где она? Наверное, уже за оградой. Да, где-то в лесу. Рику хотелось побежать за ней, отыскать и вернуть, но дочь на руках…

– Это и есть Тень? – вдруг спросил Хершель.

Рик не спросил, откуда он про нее узнал, просто кивнул. Хершель посмотрел на Ти-Дога, Гленна и Акселя, и те медленно опустили ножи и пистолеты.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ничего с Тенью не случится. – Хершель приблизился, положил ему руку на плечо. – А ты нужен дочери и Карлу.

Да, нужен. И все равно Рик словно разрывался, хотя понимал, чуял всем своим нутром, что Тени ничего не угрожает. В конце концов, они с ней связаны.

Рик устроил дочь на руках поудобнее, и та довольно агукнула. Она, в отличие от Тени, была совершенно беззащитна. Пока он бродил во тьме, ее кормили, поили, за ней присматривали все собравшиеся вокруг люди. Не Рик.

– Спасибо, – произнес он.

Хершель понял правильно:

– Благодари Дэрила и Кэрол. Они раздобыли молоко и все необходимое.

– Спасибо, – повторил Рик и свободной рукой обнял Кэрол.

– Пап? – снова позвал Карл. Он смотрел хмуро и настороженно. – Кто такая Тень?

* * *

Дэрил очнулся от того, что все тело свело. Он кое-как повернулся на бок и выматерился, когда в руку будто вонзились сотни маленьких иголок. Да что такое? И сколько же он продрых? Кажется, всю ночь и часть утра.

Рика не было, как и его одежды. Зато самого Дэрила заботливо прикрыли уже высохшим полотенцем. Башка трещала не то чтобы сильно, но настойчиво. Дэрил кое-как натянул сбившиеся ниже бедер штаны, одернул рубашку и уселся, опершись спиной о диван. Ощущеньице – будто с похмелья. И дико хотелось жрать и пить.

Дэрил дотянулся до рюкзака с остатками еды и принялся в нем рыться, время от времени морщась.

– Ты дурак!

– И тебе привет.

Ободранная Кожа уставился так возмущенно, что Дэрил рассмеялся и тут же чуть не подавился галетой. Пришлось запивать.

– Шоггот бродит наверху, – сообщил мертвый индеец. – Твой шериф его выпустил.

– Ну и пусть бродит. Главное, чтобы лоа отпугивал.

– Ты дурак, – повторил Ободранная Кожа. – И твой шериф дурак тоже.

– Ты это уже говорил.

– Ты доиграешься, свяжешься с этой мерзостью, этой порчей, и сила обидится. Уйдет.

Дэрил пошевелился, устроился поудобнее, скрестив ноги, и потер ноющую шею.

– Ни с чем я не свяжусь. А шоггот пока нужен.

Мертвый колдун только закатил глаза.

– Твой шериф скажет, и ты сам засунешь башку в петлю.

– И о чем ты ворчишь теперь?

– Он попросил – и ты тут же поделился с ним силой. А это опасно.

Да нихера Рик не просил… А вот и нет! Просил! Просто не словами. Ладно, теперь хоть ясно, почему болит голова.

– С меня не убудет, – пробормотал Дэрил и тут же понял, что это не совсем так. Вполне могло и убыть. – В следующий раз буду осторожней.

– Заставь своего шерифа убить шоггота, – скрипнул зубами Ободранная Кожа. – Ты можешь это сделать.

– Чего? Никого я не буду заставлять!

Давненько мертвый колдун не злился, и Дэрил почти забыл, как оно бывает. Тут же по спине побежали мурашки, а в почти прошедшую голову будто вогнали гвоздь. Только Дэрил уже успел кое-чему научиться. Хера с два он даст себя запугать!

– Я сказал! Никого не буду заставлять.

Сова внутри встопорщила крылья и выпустила когти, а когда Ободранная Кожа замахнулся своей силой, как кнутом, набросилась. Индеец оскалился, зашипел что-то, и Дэрил увидел его – настоящего. Мертвеца, голый скелет с почерневшими от огня костями. Могущественного, мать его, колдуна, перед которым сам Дэрил, все его совы были ничто. Пустое место.

Ну нет! Никакое он не пустое место! А Ободранная Кожа все лишь призрак. И Дэрил искал брешь в силе колдуна, пытался атаковать. Никто его не заставит…

– Чего, любишь, чтоб все плясали под твою дудку? – проорал Дэрил. – Заставить, говоришь? А ее ты тоже заставил? Свою жену? Поэтому ее глаза умерли?

Он бил почти вслепую, по одному лишь наитию. И попал прямо в цель. От бешенства мертвого колдуна у Дэрила встопорщились перья и… Все закончилось. Так резко, что он едва снова не сполз на пол.

Ободранная Кожа глядел зло и как-то отчаянно. Его боль растекалась по комнате, легонько жалила, но и только.

– Что ты с ней сделал? – спросил Дэрил. – С женщиной с лунными волосами?

– Ты не знаешь, ничего не знаешь, – выплюнул мертвый колдун. – Как тогда было! Кем мы были! Кем был я!

Дэрил ничего не ответил. Индеец все молчал и молчал, а потом вздохнул и продолжил:

– Мой клан был могуч. Самые сильный шаманы маскоги вели род из моего клана, клана ветра. И эта земля принадлежала нам. Я мог получить, что пожелаю. Любую вещь, любую женщину.

– Кроме нее?

Ободранная Кожа кивнул:

– Кроме нее. Проклятые бледнолицые всегда лгали нам, пытались втереться в доверие, выведать секреты. Бенджамин Хокинс был одним из таких, но многие наши люди ему поверили. Многие предатели захотели жить, как бледнолицые. Носить их одежду, есть их пищу, принять их обычаи и забыть о своих. Но вы всего лишь хотели загнать нас, как скот, в стойло, а кто не подчинится, – убить. Всегда ненавидел бледнолицых.

– А ее? – Сова внутри почти успокоилась, только время от времени топорщила перья. Но она, как и Дэрил, хотела знать.

– Я увидел ее у реки, которую вы называете Флинт. Там тогда стоял форт, и мы хотели его сжечь, а всем обитателям снять скальпы. И мы ждали подходящего момента, потому что там было много солдат и ружей. Эта женщина… – Ободранная Кожа смотрел прямо перед собой, – она казалась такой чужой. Так не походила на женщин маскоги. Слишком светлая. Я подумал, она безобразна. Но чем дольше я смотрел на нее, тем больше понимал, что хочу смотреть на нее вечно.

– И что ты сделал?

– Бледнолицые в форте верили нам, пускали нас внутрь, обменивали шкуры и мясо на всякие бесполезные побрякушки. И на ружья. От которых потом должны были умереть. И я ходил в форт и смотрел на нее.

– А она смотрела на другого, да? – вспомнил Дэрил одно из видений. – На британца.

Ободранная Кожа резко кивнул:

– Ее муж. Капитан. Смеявшийся над нами дурак. И она – моя луна – глядела только на него. Но мне никто никогда не отказывал. Не смел. Я ведь был могучий шаман из клана ветра. Любая маскоги сочла бы честью, пожелай я ее.

– Все же ты мудак.

Брат тоже считал, что любая девчонка должна описаться от счастья, если он на нее взглянет. А если не описается, так дура. Правда, если его отшивали, Мерл матерился, плевал и клеился к следующей.

– Когда мы напали и сожгли форт, я забрал ее себе. Многие были против, хотели снять ей скальп, но я не позволил. И мне не возразили, побоялись.

– И что она? Попыталась простелить тебе башку?

– Она много что пыталась. Она оказалась сильной, моя Луна. Сильной и упрямой, как настоящая маскоги, хоть и была бледнолицей. И она не сдавалась, убегала, несмотря на все наказания.

Комнатушку затапливало: давней яростью и таким же давним отчаянием. А еще болью, и Дэрил не мог понять, чья она – его самого, индейца или даже давно умершей женщины. Хотелось одновременно вскочить и врезать сдохшему ублюдку и удрать отсюда, не слушать дальше. Что случилось – то случилось, и ничего теперь не изменишь. Но Дэрил сидел и ждал.

– Есть одно заклинание. Плохое заклинание. Шаманам нельзя его использовать. Только колдуны такое делают. Но когда у тебя есть сила, есть и искушение. Меня учили – не смей ничего делать для себя, только для племени. Так ты будешь великий шаман, правильный шаман. А колдуны – презренные трусы, они пакостят другим и все хотят только себе. Поэтому если колдуна раскроют, его убивают. Но если попробовать один раз… Только один раз… Никто ведь не узнает. Вот что я тогда подумал. Ведь ей – моей Луне – так будет лучше! Она перестанет страдать, она полюбит меня.

Да лучше б ты, ублюдок, прибил ее, чем так мучить! Кажется, Дэрил не выпалил это вслух, а может, и выпалил, только Ободранная Кожа не услышал.

– Она полюбила меня. Только это была уже не она. Не моя Луна. Ее тень.

Мертвые глаза. Дэрил вспомнил их, и его заколотило. Почему-то он подумал о маме. Когда чертов урод Уилл Диксон срывался и лупил любого, кто попадал под руку, мама потом напивалась. Всегда, даже если доставалось не ей, а Мерлу или Дэрилу. Глаза у нее стекленели, и казалось, она видела что-то свое, что-то радостное, от чего начинала улыбаться. Когда Дэрил эти глаза и эту улыбку, они пугали его даже больше, чем отец. Потому что мама в такие моменты была где-то далеко-далеко, откуда могла не вернуться.

– Я думал все исправить. Думал, она родит дочь – нашу дочь, и станет лучше. Не вышло, – проскрежетал Ободранная Кожа.

– Ты потерял силу, и она умерла.

– Не потерял. Сила сама ушла. Обиделась на меня. И я смотрел, как умирает моя жена, и ничего не мог сделать. Как обычный человек. А она умирала и ненавидела, потому что заклинание перестало действовать. Смеялась и плакала и обещала, что я сдохну, как собака, мучаясь даже больше, чем она. Много чего обещала, и многое сбылось, потому что предсмертные проклятия всегда очень сильные, особенно когда та сила берется из страданий. И мне было больно. – Ободранная Кожа замолк ненадолго и закончил: – потому что она ненавидела не только меня, но и нашу дочь тоже. Хотела, чтобы отродье внутри сдохло вместе с ней. Так она сказала.

Больно ему было, мать его! На миг захотелось, как в детстве, обхватить руками колени, сжаться в комок и стать как можно меньше. Только хрена с два это поможет. Никогда не помогало.

– Но моя дочь выжила. Я снова должен был получить силу. Не ради себя – ради нее. Чтобы она смогла вырасти, чтобы никто не посмел ее обидеть. И я ходил и просил, умолял. И снова получил. Но теперь я уже понимал, чего та сила стоит.

Ярость и отчаяние бурлили все сильнее и сильнее. Хватит! Прекрати уже! Но Дэрил сжал кулаки и опять ткнул ножом в рану:

– Ты стал колдуном.

– Я скрывал это даже от дочери. Особенно от дочери. Жил, как прежде, как могучий шаман клана. И когда с небес упала звезда, а потом земля содрогнулась, и великий Текумсе из шауни объявил бледнолицым войну, я призвал свое племя поддержать его.

– Но твоя дочь ушла к бледнолицым.

– Моя дочь удалась в мать. Темноволосая, как и полагается маскоги, но с ее глазами. И все, кто видел те глаза, влюблялся. Я обожал ее, все делал ради нее, но… Она была как мать – не привяжешь. Не хотела жить, как положено, не хотела в мужья никого из лучших воинов. А я готов был ей найти любого мужа – хоть вождя! Только моей дочери понадобился бледнолицый. Она сбежала с ним, и я подумал, вернется, приползет на брюхе, когда он ее бросит, и будет умолять. Но она не вернулась. Потом я нашел ее саму и ее мужа среди мертвых тел со снятыми скальпами. И тогда я подумал – вот оно. Проклятие моей Луны начало сбываться.

Теперь Дэрил слушал молча: не мог пошевелиться, даже рта раскрыть. Он чувствовал ее – женщину с лунными волосами – совсем рядом. Ощущал ее проклятье, первое и самое сильное из тех проклятий, что пали на Ободранную Кожу. Оно оплело мертвого индейца, обвило его кости, жгло их – куда там обычному костру?

– Я вел своих людей сражаться с бледнолицыми. Но мы проиграли. Многие маскоги отказались сдаваться и сбежали в земли, которые вы зовете Флоридой. Другие искали иные пути. То, что предлагали вожди, было глупостью и слабостью, но меня никто не слушал. А слушали Белого Воина, Уильяма Макинтоша, как вы его звали, проклятого полукровку, и таких, как он. Его мать тоже была из клана ветра, и от одной мысли об этом во мне разгоралась ярость. А потом вожди узнали, что я колдун. Кто-то подставил меня, кто-то сдал. Не знаю, кто. Меня схватили, пытали и сожгли. Все, как обещала Луна. Я умер в мучениях, а когда очнулся, оказался на дне оврага, привязанный к своим костям.

Ободранная Кожа вдруг вздохнул и ссутулился:

– Сначала я чувствовал только отчаяние и бешенство. Но вокруг сменялись лето, осень, зима и весна, а когда они сменились много-много раз, я стал думать. Я не хотел истлевать в ничто. Я хотел уйти, но не знал, как. И тут появился ты. Я решил – передам тебе свои знания. А когда ты рассказал, что случилось за эти годы, что мои люди покинули эти земли, я уверился, что поступил правильно. Здесь должна быть сила маскоги, пусть даже ей будет владеть бледнолицый. И тогда духи меня простят.

Мертвый индеец заткнулся. Ярость и отчаяние схлынули, и воздух вокруг будто зазвенел. Дэрил спрятал лицо в ладонях. Проклятье… Он не знал, что сделать, что сказать. Все эти злость и боль – их было слишком много. Они лезли внутрь, будили его собственные злость и боль, заставляли вспоминать то, что Дэрил хотел забыть. Ему нужно… Свалить ему надо отсюда нахрен! Побродить по лесу, пробить бошки паре ходячих и подстрелить пару белок. Да, именно это!

Дэрил поднялся на ноги, развернулся и пошел прочь. Он чувствовал, как взгляд мертвого индейца буравил спину. И чувствовал ее – так остро, словно она его касалась. Дэрил хотел обернуться и боялся это сделать, потому что тогда точно выкинул бы какую-нибудь хрень. Протянул бы руку и позвал ее из мира мертвых: «Мама!»

* * *

– Дай Карлу время, – сказал Хершель, хотя Рик сомневался, что это поможет. Что хоть что-то поможет. Прежде они с сыном редко, но ссорились. Однако это были обычные ссоры, которые быстро заканчивались примирением. А сейчас не подойдешь к Карлу, не положишь руку ему на шею, и он перестанет хмуриться. В этот раз Карл не обиделся – разозлился. Он, черт побери, имел право на злость.

– Оно сожрало маму! – крикнул Карл. – Уолтер правильно сказал – убей его! Ты ведь можешь!

Но Рик не мог и не собирался, хотя сын, похоже, считал это предательством. Стоило только заговорить о Тени, как он затыкал уши или уходил.

– Она – часть меня, она спасла меня, – повторил Рик Хершелю, наверное, уже в сотый раз.

– Я понимаю. Правда, понимаю. – Он сидел возле Рика, державшего на руках дочь, и смотрел, как та спит, пуская пузыри. – Но это не отменяет того, что то, чем она была, убило Лори.

– Я помню.

– И она опасна. Извини, но в этом я верю Уолтеру.

Рик посмотрел на безмятежное личико дочери, такое непохожее на бледное, странно-текучее лицо Тени, словно та сама не могла решить, как выглядит.

– Уолтер говорит, что это я ее создал, что мои мысли влияют на нее. А раз так, она станет безопасной. Станет человеком.

Хершель тяжело вздохнул.

– Не думаю, что все так просто, Рик.

– Я должен попробовать.

И должен попробовать помириться с Карлом. Только проще было сказать, чем сделать. Сын рвался помогать то Кэрол, то Ти-Догу, а когда в тюремный блок заглянул Дэрил и объявил, что пойдет на охоту, принялся упрашивать взять с собой. Дэрил посмотрел на Рика, коротко кивнул ему, а потом натянул Карлу шляпу на нос и сказал идти к отцу. Сын упрямо сжал губы и принялся напрашиваться в компанию Гленну и Мэгги, которые собирались за припасами для его сестры.

Рик ждал, зная, что Карл никогда не злился долго. Сын, как и он сам, терпеть не мог, когда его к чему-то принуждали. Лучше дождаться, когда тот будет готов поговорить.

Рик поднялся и пошел к смастеренной из досок колыбели. Она больше походила на ящик, чем на колыбель, но кто-то уже нарисовал на ней разноцветные цветочки с кривоватыми лепестками и старательно вывел «Мелкая Бандитка». Рик невольно усмехнулся. Когда он укладывал дочь, та легонько захныкала, но не проснулась.

Рик обернулся и увидел застывшего неподалеку Карла. Он подошел к сыну, качнул головой в сторону колыбели:

– Мелкая Бандитка?

Тот насупился:

– Это Дэрил так ее назвал.

Рик попробовал сдержать улыбку, но, похоже, не вышло, потому что Карл насупился еще больше. Но он уже не злился.

– И все ее теперь так называют. Все!

– А ты как хочешь называть сестру?

Рик осторожно протянул руку и коснулся плеча сына. Тот не отпрянул.

– Я думал… Может, Лори?

Рик вздрогнул, но Карл вроде не заметил:

– Или Кэрол. Или Бэт. Мэгги… Не знаю.

– Не спеши. Обязательно придумаешь.

– Может, Джудит?

– Так звали твою учительницу?

Карл кивнул:

– Да, мисс Брайсон. Она такая красивая! И добрая. Была.

– Джудит. Мне нравится. Замечательное имя.

Карл кивнул.

– Тогда решено. Джудит Граймс, – произнес Рик.

– Кэрол! – Карл остановился у камеры, в которой лежал Уолтер. Возле сидела Кэрол и что-то ему говорила. – Я придумал! Мою сестру зовут Джудит.

Та отвлеклась от алхимика и улыбнулась:

– Красивое имя.

– Папа тоже так сказал.

– Герр Граймс. – Уолтер попробовал усесться, и Кэрол тут же стала ему помогать. – Благодарю вас, фрау Пелетье. Я могу сам.

– Рано, – серьезно отозвалась Кэрол. – Хершель сказал, у вас еще недостаточно сил.

В камере было темно, но Рику показалось, что алхимик смутился. Но больше он не возражал.

– Герр Граймс, – повторил Уолтер, – нам нужно поговорить.

– Хорошо.

Плечо Карла под рукой тут же напряглось.

– Опять про это чудовище? – зло спросил сын.

– Карл…

– Чего? – Он вывернулся из-под ладони и отступил. – Уолтер только о нем и говорит. И с Хершелем, и с тобой.

– Нам надо…

– Ну и говорите.

Карл развернулся и едва не побежал прочь. Кэрол послала Рику непонятный взгляд и поспешила за ним. Проклятье! Рик потер переносицу и вошел в камеру:

– Так мы действительно снова будем говорить о Тени?

– Пока нет.

Уолтер все еще выглядел вымотанным, но не настолько, как тогда в подземелье, а на его лице проступила прежняя сосредоточенность.

– Я хотел поговорить о лоа. Точнее, о том бокоре, о котором вы упоминали.

– Морган.

– Да, он самый. Я хотел бы съездить в Кинг. Надеюсь, герр Джонс все еще там.

– Он сможет помочь?

– Кто знает? Однако сейчас я не могу, как прежде, рассчитывать полностью на свои силы. И мне нужно проконсультироваться с человеком, который разбирается в вуду, пусть даже немного. Книги книгами, но, увы, они не дают полной картины.

– Как только вы поправитесь, мы съездим.

Алхимик опустил глаза и ненадолго поджал губы:

– Прошу прощение за свое состояние. Я не должен был…

– Уолтер, прекратите немедленно! Мы вам обязаны жизнью.

Тот опять посмотрел на Рика.

– Вы неплохо выглядите, – сменил тему алхимик. – Действительно неплохо. Но советую вам продолжать пить отвар.

– Конечно.

– Резкая смена настроения, повышенная раздражительность, видения…

– Тут же вам скажу. Отдыхайте, Уолтер. И побыстрее выздоравливайте.

Тот, похоже, счел, что Рик излишне легкомыслен, но спорить не стал. А может, просто устал.

Значит, Кинг. Придется вернуться в место, откуда все началось. Вопрос только, к добру это будет или к худу.

* * *

За прошедшие месяцы Рик успел узнать лес вокруг института-тюрьмы как свои пять пальцев. Он брел по знакомой тропинке и вслушивался в тишину. Тень притаилась где-то неподалеку, и Рик не собирался уходить, пока не найдет ее. Надо как-то уговорить ее перестать прятаться. И наверняка она уже проголодалась. Быть может, ей страшно тут одной.

Растерзанного ходячего Рик увидел в зарослях орешника. Его разорвали надвое, так что темные вонючие кольца кишок вывалились на траву, и отгрызли ногу. Ходячий, точнее, его верхняя часть, тут же принялся размахивать руками. Рик поморщился, нагнулся и вонзил ему нож в голову. Кто мог такое вытворить? Какой-то зверь?

Рик выпрямился, внимательно огляделся и опять вслушался. По-прежнему тихо. Он медленно двинулся дальше. Второй ходячий отыскался в небольшом овражке. Ему снесли голову и разорвали живот от груди до паха. Брюхо зияло пустотой – этому мертвецу выжрали все внутренности. Пришла мысль вернуться в тюрьму и вызвать подмогу, но из кустов неподалеку донесся шум. Рик перехватил нож поудобнее и положил руку на рукоять пистолета. Осторожнее, чтобы не вспугнуть и не дать себя заметить… Рик обогнул кусты и увидел Тень.

Та сидела на корточках, похожая на голую обезьянку. Острые бледные колени и локти, копна длинных каштановых волос. Только изо рта – огромной пасти, почти надвое раскалывающей лицо, торчала недоеденная нога ходячего. Тень уставилась на Рика голубыми, невероятно человеческими глазами, а он замер, словно его пригвоздили к земле.

Она – не человек, шепнул в голове мерзкий голосок.

– Не надо. Не ешь. – С чего Рик вообще вообразил, что она понимает речь?

Но Тень раскрыла пасть, и нога шлепнулась на траву. Блеснули зубы – много-много острых и тонких, как иглы, зубов, а потом ее рот стал обычным, человеческим. И она все смотрела и смотрела. И не мигала.

– Не надо, – повторил Рик. – Тебе не нужно это есть.

Он опустился на корточки, не спуская с Тени глаз.

– Если ты голодна, я дам тебе еду. Человеческую еду. А здесь полно зверей, можешь ловить их. Ходячие – плохо. Обещай, что не будешь их есть.

Тень обхватила себя руками за плечи и захныкала.

– Иди ко мне.

Все-таки она понимала, потому что тут же встала на четвереньки и так, опираясь на ладони и ступни, приблизилась. Рик осторожно протянул руку, стараясь не думать о зубах, коснулся волос Тени. Она не отпрянула, но и не подалась навстречу, замерла, словно не зная, что делать. И Рик тоже не знал. Волосы под рукой ощущались обычными волосами, только спутанными до колтунов. А когда он отвел их, лицо Тени тоже оказалось человеческим. Лицом девочки лет пяти. Не считая голубых глаз, точная копия Лори с детской фотографии.

Рик взял ее руки в свои ладони, потянул вверх, приподнимая. Тень встала, пошатнулась, но он помог ей удержать равновесие. Она не зверь, человек, а люди ходят на двух ногах.

– Пойдем со мной, – позвал Рик. – Домой.

Тень поглядела на институт-тюрьму, затем склонила голову на плечо. Ее лицо стало сосредоточенным.

– Т… Т… – Она пыталась, но из горла вылетали только отдельные звуки. – Ммм?

– Не спеши. Ты научишься говорить. Ты сумеешь…

Тень вдруг вырвала ладони из рук Рика, шумно втянула носом воздух, а потом метнулась в чащу. Рик, не раздумывая, вскочил и поспешил следом. Через небольшую рощицу, вверх по склону, через еще одни заросли орешника почти к самой ограде. Там, в сухой прошлогодней траве лежал на животе ходячий. Возле валялся рюкзак, а чуть дальше корзина, полная коробок с молочной смесью. Корзина, которую взяла с собой, уходя несколько часов назад, Мэгги.

Ходячий приподнял голову и застонал. Нет, не ходячий! Женщина, негритянка.

Тень зашипела и Рик, не раздумывая, бросился между ней и незнакомкой.

– Нельзя!

Тень снова упала на четвереньки и выгнулась дугой. Оскалилась.

– Я сказал – нельзя! Фу!

Уолтер говорил, шогготы едят все. Вообще все. Рик сам это видел. Как они жрут людей…

– Нельзя! – рявкнул он. Придется выстрелить, придется!

Но Тень мелко-мелко затряслась, опустила голову так, что волосы упали на лицо и, прежде чем Рик успел сказать или сделать хоть что-то, понеслась прочь. Куда…

Женщина снова застонала. Рик обернулся к ней, осторожно перекатил на спину. Всю рубаху спереди пятнали кровь и ошметки внутренностей. Ее все же укусили? Рик задрал одежду, но живот оказался цел. Значит, кровь чужая? Рана на голове от чего-то тупого. И еще одна на бедре. Но это не след зубов. Женщина потянулась к ножу на поясе, и Рик оттолкнул ее руку, отобрал и нож, и пистолет, в котором все равно не осталось пуль. Незнакомка пыталась отбиваться, пихалась. Рика спасало только то, что у женщины почти не осталось сил.

– Тебе помогут, – пообещал он.

Лицо женщины исказилось. Но она не успела ничего сказать – лишилась чувств.

Надо отнести ее к Хершелю. Рик забросил рюкзак за спину, каким-то чудом ухитрился и подхватить корзину, и взять незнакомку на руки. Тяжело, но он дотащит. Кто она такая и откуда у нее корзинка Мэгги? Так или иначе, эта женщина все расскажет.

Рик пошел к институту-тюрьме.


	22. Невмешательство

Андреа казалось, что от напряжения она сойдет с ума. Ночью ей так и не удалось сомкнуть глаз. Потом потянулся долгий и изматывающий день, полный неизвестности. Андреа знала только, что Мерл со своими людьми отправился вслед за Мишонн. И тишина. Мерзкая тревожная тишина, повисшая над всем Вудбери. Андреа ждала, и город ждал вместе с ней.

Нужно было взять себя в руки и пойти к Филиппу, но вместо этого Андреа сидела в своей комнате и смотрела в окно. Впрочем, до Губернатора и так дошли вести про вечерний визит Крамера. Ближе к полудню Филипп явился к старушкам самолично, заглянул к Андреа и вручил ей букет из веток, украшенных пышными розовыми цветами.

– Это… – Андреа растерялась.

– Милтон утверждает, что азалия. Он что-то сделал с этими ветками, и они зацвели. Просил передать тебе, что беспокоится.

– Спасибо.

– Я тоже беспокоюсь. – Филипп положил азалию на тумбочку и присел возле кресла, в котором устроилась Андреа, на корточки. – Ты не заболела?

Филипп действительно волновался, и Андреа отчего-то захотелось разрыдаться.

– Нет, конечно. Просто голова ноет.

Филипп накрыл ее руку ладонью:

– А пальцы у тебя ледяные. Может, все же позвать доктора Стивенса?

– Не надо. – Андреа заставила себя улыбнуться. – Завтра обещаю быть здоровой и веселой.

– Я надеюсь. Помнишь, что послезавтра бои?

Она так надеялась, что их отменят! Неужели нельзя было отменить: после всех смертей и казней?

– О Крамере не беспокойся, – продолжал Филипп. – Этот ублюдок на пистолетный выстрел к тебе больше не приблизится. И к твоим старушкам – тоже.

Чудесная новость. Только радоваться ей не было сил.

Филипп поцеловал Андреа напоследок и наконец-то ушел. А день пополз дальше.

К вечеру она заставила себя выйти из комнаты и пообедать вместе с миссис Уильямс и миссис Форрест. Те старались шутить, болтали о какой-то чепухе, и Андреа кивала в ответ.

– Погуляйте, моя дорогая, – вздохнула миссис Форрест, – хоть полчасика. И, если хотите, я дам вам сегодня снотворное.

От таблеток Андреа отказалась, но погулять пообещала. Вышла из дому и поняла, что не знает, куда идти. Что боится хоть куда-то идти. Люди Мартинеса хоронили Пабло, и Андреа не представляла, что с ней будет, если она встретит кого-нибудь из них. Только не сейчас, она еще не готова.

Андреа медленно побрела вверх по улице, потом свернула на тропинку, ведущую вдоль ограды. Где-то тут она отыскала статуэтку Санта Муэрте. Теперь здесь ничего не было – пустая вытоптанная площадка. Андреа стояла посередине и дрожала под порывами ветра. Ей нельзя расклеиваться, нельзя жалеть себя. Это еще не конец… Господи, можно не сегодня?! Можно хоть один день побыть Скарлетт О’Хара? Ей никто не ответил.

К комнате Андреа ждали бессонница и разноцветные свечи. В последние дни она постоянно вынимала подарок Марии из ящика, перебирала их, ощущая, как воск чуть липнет к пальцам, и прятала назад. Может, когда-нибудь Андреа все же зажжет свечу. Вопрос только, какую.

И снова долгая ночь. Андреа вздрагивала от малейшего шороха, вслушивалась, боялась, что пропустит тот миг, когда Мерл вернется. Лишь под утро она все же забылась тревожной дремой.

Длинный коридор уводил куда-то далеко, теряясь в темноте. В нишах в стенах, на полу – везде стояли свечи-свечи-свечи… Бесчисленные свечи разных цветов и размеров. Одни почти закончились, растекшись лужицей воска, в которой плавал темный фитиль, другие, казалось, зажгли только что. Андреа медленно шла, лавировала между свечами, приподнимая подол длинного светлого платья. А их становилось все больше, они стояли так плотно, что не обойти. Только вступить в пламя.

Андреа замерла перед рекой из огоньков. Дальше дороги нет. Или? Там, в конце коридора она танцевала среди свечей – на них. Белое платье, которое почему-то не занималось от пламени, белое покрывало на волосах. Андреа не видела ее лица, не могла разглядеть.

Смерть танцевала, и вместе с ней танцевали мама, папа, Кларк, Эми, Дейл, Шейн, рыжеволосый алхимик, Рован, Оскар, Пабло… Все, кого Андреа только могла вспомнить. Они беззвучно смеялись и манили.

Она так хотела танцевать с ними, правда хотела, но…

– Я не могу, – шепнула Андреа. – Я должна еще многое сделать.

– Я буду ждать. – Белые руки обняли ее сзади, прохладные губы коснулись виска. – Всегда буду, La Blanca Ninya. Mi Андреа.

Ей не было страшно – это ведь не угроза, просто обещание. Смерть ждет всех и всегда. На то она и смерть.

– Я приду. – И это было совершеннейшей правдой.

Андреа распахнула глаза, повернула голову и посмотрела на ветки азалии, стоявшие в вазе на прикроватной тумбочке. За ночь цветы и листья засохли и облетели. Азалия умерла.

* * *

О том, что Мерл наконец-то вернулся, Андреа услышала краем уха от проходившего мимо Уоррена. Никто не объявил об этом на весь Вудбери, наоборот, как и вчера, город притих.

Что, черт подери, произошло? Мерл убил Мишонн, Мерл поймал Мишонн, Мерл вернулся с пустыми руками?! Апатия и усталость пропали, Андреа, наоборот, почти трясло от возбуждения. Она металась повсюду, пытаясь разыскать хоть кого-то, кто мог знать, что случилось.

Андреа удалось перехватить Стива, когда он выходил из больницы.

– Мисс Харрисон. – Тот был совсем не рад ее видеть, кажется, даже растерялся.

– Мистер Диксон и его люди ведь вернулись?

Стив отвел глаза, ненадолго поджал губы:

– Я не…

– Пожалуйста, скажите мне! – Андреа быстро огляделась. – Если не хотите, чтобы нас видели вместе, вон проулок.

Теперь Стив резко выдохнул, но когда она пошла к узкому проходу между ближайшими домами, побрел следом.

– Не надо вам в это лезть, мисс Харрисон! – громко прошептал он.

– Мне нужно знать!

Стив обреченно вздохнул:

– Вернулись недавно. Но я правда мало знаю. Томми и Краули мертвы…

Андреа прижала руки ко рту.

– …а Тим ранен, может, тоже того, не доживет до вечера. Это к нему я ходил.

Да, Стив и Тим ведь приятельствовали.

– Я сожалею.

– Не надо, мисс Харрисон. – Теперь он поморщился. – В смысле, с любым из нас такое случиться может. Особенно если… – Стив оборвал себя.

Андреа тяжело сглотнула. Она не могла не задать следующий вопрос:

– Они вернулись не одни?

– Не знаю. В смысле, да, не одни. Кого-то поймали. Мерл ходил и докладывал Губернатору. Но никто не говорит, это та негритянка или нет.

Если бы Мерл поймал Мишонн, он ведь не молчал об этом? Так ведь? Или нет? Мысли путались, мешались в голове.

– Вам правда не надо в это лезть! – Стив смотрел почти умоляюще. – Вы храбрая, мисс Харрисон. Гораздо храбрее меня. Но не надо.

Только Андреа не могла не влезть.

– Спасибо. Вы знаете, где сейчас мистер Диксон?

Стив не ответил: то ли не знал, то ли не хотел говорить.

Андреа развернулась и пошла прочь. Ничего, она найдет Мерла сама. В Вудбери не так уж много укромных мест, а еще меньше таких, где можно кого-то запереть втайне от остальных.

Дальняя окраина с теми складами, в которых когда-то прятались жители, – идеальное место. Только к ним не приблизиться незамеченной: все кусты поблизости вырублены. Андреа замерла за углом полуразвалившегося сарая и время от времени осторожно выглядывала. Отсюда были видны двое часовых у входа. Значит, она угадала. Только что делать теперь. Попробовать, когда стемнеет? Тем более, ждать осталось недолго.

Кто-то схватил Андреа сзади, зажал рот. Она замычала, попыталась вывернуться. Безуспешно. Андреа пнула ногой, надеясь, что попадет по колену напавшему, промазала, попробовала ударить затылком.

– Да уймись ты, наконец, – прошипел сзади Мерл.

Черта с два! Она извивалась, рычала, пыталась укусить его ладонь.

– Совсем спятила!

Мерл поволок ее назад. Нет! На поясе нож, надо до него дотянуться и… Мерл вдруг выпустил Андреа, толкнул, и она полетела на землю. Ударилась локтем и коленом, перекатилась на бок, но Мерл навалился сверху, взгромоздился ей на ноги и перехватил запястья одной рукой.

– Уймись, я сказал! Всех хочешь на уши поднять?

Ладонь снова зажала ей рот так сильно, что, кажется, появились синяки.

– Давай, цыпа, успокойся уже. Я тебя отпущу, и ты свалишь к своим старухам. А всего этого не было. Как тебе?

Мерл, наконец, немного расслабил руку, и Андреа тут же дернула головой, умудрилась таки укусить его за пальцы.

– С-сука.

Она думала, Мерл ударит. Но он сдержался.

– Что с Мишонн? – выпалила Андреа. – Что ты сделал с Мишонн?

Мерл молчал, только тяжело дышал.

– Что ты сделал с Мишонн? Отвечай! – Она снова попробовала вырваться. – Что ты сделал…

Он опять зажал ей рот.

– Да ты совсем ебнулась! Созовешь сюда всех.

Что он сделал с Мишонн? Он сам, его ублюдки-подчиненные! Что они…

Мерл наклонился к ее лицу:

– Твоя сучка-подружка пристрелила одного моего человека и прирезала второго. А третий вот-вот к праотцам отправится. И все из-за тебя, цыпа! Ты эту тварь выпустила. Довольна?

Да! Довольна! Вся та ненависть, которая копилась в Андреа эти месяцы, выплеснулась в единый миг. Вы заслужили! Все вы заслужили! Вам еще мало досталось! Что вы хотели, мрази? Чтобы Мишонн дала себя убить? Как же! Что, добыча оказалась вам не по зубам? Вам, здоровенным мужикам?!

Андреа шипела, корчилась, еще одновременно разрывало от смеха и плача. Господи, Мерлу так сложно ответить? Просто сказать, что он сделал с Мишонн?

– Да что с тобой, детка?

Андреа громко всхлипнула. Слезы лились из глаз и никак не желали останавливаться. А Мерл навис, как гора, и все пялился и пялился.

– Твою мать… У тебя истерика.

Он сполз с нее, потом вздернул, как тряпичную куклу. Андреа вдруг поняла, что почти сидит у Мерла на коленях, а он крепко прижимает ее к себе.

– Отпусти меня!

– Тише-тише.

– Что… Что ты сделал… с Мишонн? Что… с ней?

– Хер я знаю.

– Врешь! – Андреа в который раз попыталась его ударить. Вышло жалко, словно вместе со слезами из нее вытекла вся сила.

– Тише, я сказал. Успокаивайся уже, детка. Не знаю. Я потерял след этой ведьмы.

Андреа рассмеялась.

– Что, рада? Да, потерял. Не иначе как эта сука действительно ведьма. Только не надейся, детка, далеко она не уйдет. Не с такими ранами.

– Это ты не надейся. Она выживет.

– И что? Вернется вызволять свою миленькую белую принцессу?

Нет, он не мог догадаться, что пообещала Мишонн. Просто ткнул наугад и попал в яблочко.

– Пошел ты!

Мерл отстранился, смерил ее пристальным взглядом:

– Да ты на себя посмотри, Андреа. Не, это ты тут ведьма, не она. Увидь твою рожу сейчас Губернатор, отшатнулся бы.

Плевать. Мишонн жива! Жива! И тут же эйфория спала.

– Кого ты тогда привел?

– Это тебя не касается.

– Кого ты привел? – Ее снова начало колотить.

– Андреа. Ну же, детка, погляди на меня.

Она зачем-то посмотрела, хотя больше всего ей хотелось вырваться и побежать к складу.

– Вот, хорошо. – Мерл заговорил странно мягко, непривычно. – А теперь успокойся и послушай. Тебе ж чуть крышу не снесло, а это никуда не годится. И ты сама это понимаешь.

Нет, она…

– Ну-ну-ну! Не отворачивайся. Ты щас психанешь и чего? А как же твои старухи? И та черномазая сопливка? Как они без тебя будут, а?

Она с силой закусила губу. Мерл был прав. Забери его дьявол, прав! Пусть он и заботился только о своей шкуре. И Эшли, и Саша, и остальные… Андреа и правда чуть не свихнулась, чуть не разрушила собственные планы. У нее еще есть дела. Много дел! Как она только могла забыть?

На этот раз ее затрясло мерзкой мелкой дрожью. Проклятье…

– Давай. – Мерл снова ее обнял, жарко зашептал в самое ухо: – Послушайся меня разок. Эти дела тебя не касаются.

– Мне надо…

– Надо, чтобы твой Филипп тебе верил. А он, конечно, Крамера осадил, хорошо так припечатал. Только, Андреа, он и на тебя попристальней смотреть стал. Ты ж не дура. Ты ж сознаешь, что еще пара выходок, и тебе несдобровать?

Она сознавала. Сейчас ей нельзя ошибаться ни в коем случае.

– Поэтому ты пойдешь домой. Умоешься, сделаешь… чего вы, бабы, делаете?.. И вечером на боях будешь красавицей. – Мерл слегка отстранился, взял лицо Андреа в ладони. Пальцы у него были мозолистыми, шершавыми, они слегка царапали щеки. – Ты долбанных четыре месяца изображала королеву Вудбери. Высоко забралась. Не смей падать.

Андреа не знала, что сделала бы, если б он ее поцеловал. Наверное, закричала, вцепилась ему в лицо ногтями. Наверное. Она не хотела…

– Поднимайся. – Мерл встал сам, едва ли не рывком поднял Андреа на ноги. – Ну вот, так уже лучше.

Ей пришлось ухватиться за его плечо, потому что колени норовили подогнуться.

– Я не шуткую, детка. Сунешься к складам – сдам тебя нахрен.

Мерл был серьезен, и Андреа в который раз стало страшно. Нельзя спасти всех – кто же это сказал? Жизнь Пабло за жизнь Мишонн. А что теперь? Ей действительно лучше не знать?

Мерл развернулся и пошел к складам. Андреа стояла и дрожала. Как же холодно… Как же холодно ей было!

* * *

Когда Андреа добралась до дома и вошла в гостиную, миссис Уильямс всплеснула руками.

– Боже мой! Что с вами случилось?

Андреа уставилась на себя в зеркало. Вся в пыли, со всклокоченными волосами, лицо опухло, глаза красные и все еще на мокром месте. Отвратительно. Если кто-то другой – не старушки, не Эшли с Бетси – увидят ее такой…

– Вас кто-то посмел обидеть? – спросила миссис Форрест. – Мистер Диксон снова…

– Нет, – оборвала ее Андреа. Под веками чесалось, но тереть глаза не стоило. Наоборот, надо пойти и умыться, приложить тампоны, смоченные в заварке. Вечером она должна улыбаться! Да чтоб весь Вудбери провалился в ад!

– Если происходит что-то плохое, не скрывайте этого от нас, – произнесла миссис Форрест, и Андреа повернулась к ней, встретила серьезный взгляд.

– Почему вы мне помогаете?

– Моя дорогая… – начала миссис Уильямс, но ее подруга качнула головой, и та замолчала.

– Потому что нам с Кэтрин не нравится, что тут происходит в последнее время.

– Но вы же…

– …не знаете, что на самом деле творится? Нам обеим уже достаточно лет, чтобы научиться замечать зло, даже когда кажется, что все хорошо. Со злом всегда так. Слепцы говорят, что сначала все благостно, а потом ты вдруг по уши в… дерьме. – Миссис Форрест поджала губы, произнеся непозволительное для этого дома слово. – Но это не так. Дьявол в деталях. И этих деталей становится все больше и больше.

– Я вспоминаю годы перед войной, – подхватила миссис Уильямс. – Тогда в нее никто не верил. И вдруг она началась. Как гром среди ясного неба – сказали политики. Но это не так. Были люди, твердившие, что все шло к войне. Только их не слушали, отворачивались от доводов. А потом погибли мой муж и оба сына, Альбион пал. Я ведь родом из Ланкастера, моя дорогая. Я пережила Битву за Британию, операцию «Морской лев» и эвакуацию. Никому бы такого не пожелала. И у Хельги есть в прошлом то, о чем она хотела бы забыть. Мы обе научились чувствовать, когда происходит что-то плохое.

– Эти бои с кусачими, бунт, казни, Артур, который будто с цепи сорвался. – Миссис Форрест передернула плечами. – Он всегда был невыносим, но нашему покойному мэру хватало ума и порядочности не слишком ему потакать.

Андреа подошла к стулу и с размаху на него уселась. Как же она устала…

– Вы правы. Дальше будет только хуже.

Миссис Форрест и миссис Уильямс переглянулась.

– Ваша подруга, моя дорогая. Она ведь сумела убежать?

Андреа кивнула:

– Да, сумела. Но остальные не сумеют. Те, кто под арестом. Их убьют. Не знаю, как. Может, тоже казнят, может, просто застрелят.

– Вы уверены, моя дорогая? – спросила миссис Уильямс, и старушки опять переглянулись. – Это же ужасно!

– Что вы собираетесь сделать? – задала вопрос миссис Форрест, и Андреа чуть не застонала. Она представления не имела, что собиралась делать! Что-то!

– Вы можете рассчитывать на нас, – добавила миссис Форрест. – Не ходите сегодня на эти жуткие бои. Мы позовем доктора Стивенса, он подтвердит, что вы еще не выздоровели…

– Я должна. Но все равно спасибо.

– Зачем вам так себя мучить? – выдохнула миссис Уильямс. Она не понимала, каким личным получился этот вопрос. Как он связан со всем: с Мишонн, Эрзули, Рован, Пабло, Мартинесом, с тем, наконец, как последние месяцы изменили саму Андреа.

– Был один человек.– Она не могла ответить прямо, поэтому заговорила о другом, тоже важном. – Еще до того, как мертвые стали оживать. Я работала у него секретаршей. Уважаемый юрист, несмотря на молодость. Очень удачно женат – она была старше, но из влиятельной семьи.

– Брак для карьеры.

– Именно. Я влюбилась по уши, он твердил, что тоже меня любит. И я ждала, что он вот-вот разведется, хотя любому стало бы ясно, что с концом брака закончилась бы и его карьера. Только не мне.

– Он вас бросил, моя дорогая?

– Не совсем. Скорее, мы бросили друг друга. Но сейчас важно не это. Я всегда винила во всем Кларка. Во всех своих неудачах, в том, что моя жизнь получилась не такой, как я хотела. Что он меня предал, обманул… Правда в том, что Кларк не был плохим человеком. Он был самым обычным. Его единственный грех – слабость.

Горло пересохло, и Андреа замолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Как же сложно это признать, произнесли вслух!

– Он действительно любил меня. Да, врал, что разведется, но любил и не хотел терять. Черт, это почти смешно. Кларк знакомил меня со своими друзьями, брал во все места, куда ходил. Он так хотел, чтобы я увлеклась тем же, чем увлекался он. А мне было все равно. Я просто поддакивала всему, что он ни говорил, как меня учили. На самом деле мне не было дела до всех тех людей, с которыми он водился, до всех идей, которые он считал важными. Вообще ни до каких идей не было дела.

– Свое мнение – страшный грех для женщины. – Миссис Форрест послал ей испытующий взгляд.

– Что-то вроде. Кларк обожал оппозиционеров, но исключительно в теории, в жизни не вышел ни на одну демонстрацию. На самом деле он был тем еще конформистом. Его друзья это понимали и посмеивались над ним, а я поначалу принимала все его слова за чистую монету. И мы друг в друге разочаровались. Я – потому что Кларк оказался обычней и трусливее, чем мне казалось, он – потому что я… в сущности, я оказалась такой же, как он. Когда мы расставались, то наговорили друг другу кучу гадостей. Он назвал меня пустышкой. Он так старался, чтобы я изменилась, а я, неблагодарная, не оправдала надежд. «Тебе никогда не было больно!» – помню, как пафосно Кларк это воскликнул. Тогда я не поняла, о чем он твердил. Решила, что он издевается. Мне ведь было так больно в тот момент!

– Вы изменились, моя дорогая, – мягко сказала миссис Уильямс. – Вы поняли. Теперь вам есть дело. Теперь вам больно.

– Вы правы. – В который раз за эти проклятые дни захотелось плакать. – Теперь мне больно.

* * *

– Снова в белом. – Филипп довольно улыбнулся.

– Ты же любишь это платье.

Он отошел от зеркала, в котором придирчиво разглядывал свой сегодняшний костюм, обнял Андреа и поцеловал в висок:

– Хочу на этот вечер выбросить все из головы. Будем развлекаться.

– Конечно.

– Знаешь, – Филипп улыбнулся, – давненько в Вудбери не было праздника. Какая у нас ближайшая дата?

– Британское содружество наций? – Хотя после поражения в войне этот праздник из радостного события превратился в болезненное напоминание.

– Нет, слишком мрачно. Может, нам просто отметить конец зимы?

– Замечательная идея.

Андреа посмотрела поверх плеча Филиппа в окно, за которым уже сгустились сумерки. Ей не хотелось идти наружу и одновременно не хотелось оставаться внутри, в этой спальне, которую Филипп называл их общей. Только желания Андреа сейчас ничего не значили.

Филипп отстранился, и она провела ладонями по лацканам его пиджака, разгладила их.

– Ты выглядишь озабоченным, – заметила Андреа.

– Пустяки. Сейчас отдохну.

Она не спросила, где Филипп пропадал весь день, сама догадывалась. А где Мерл? Он тоже исчез, не показался даже к вечеру.

– Пойдем? – Филипп протянул Андреа руку.

На улице раздались выстрелы, сначала одиночные, потом автоматная очередь. И тут же еще одна.

Филипп бросился к двери.

– Оставайся тут!

И не подумает! Вслед за ним Андреа выбежала наружу.

Теперь стреляли чаще и ближе. Она вглядывалась в темноту, пыталась увидеть что-то в свете установленных посередине улицы факелов. Кто-то напал на Вудбери? А вдруг это вырвались арестанты и…

Филипп выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в темную фигуру, выглянувшую из-за домов.

– Я сказал – иди внутрь!

– Дай мне оружие. Я помогу.

– Андреа…

Из темноты выбежал Мартинес:

– На нас напали.

– Известно, сколько их? – резко бросил Филипп.

– Не больше десятка.

– Уби… Хоть одного взять живым!

Мартинес быстро кивнул.

– Дай мне оружие, – снова потребовала Андреа.

Филипп что-то процедил сквозь зубы, но протянул ей второй пистолет:

– Держись у меня за спиной.

К выстрелам и автоматным очередям прибавились крики. Андреа бежала, стараясь не отстать от Филиппа. Сначала взгляд выхватил разбитое окно, потом кровь на асфальте, кого-то, кажется, Пола, лежавшего на спине, раскинув руки. По его куртке расплывалось темное пятно. Андреа остановилась, опустилась на одно колено и прижала пальцы к шее Пола. Пульса не было. Проклятье! Она поднялась и выстрелила ему в голову.

Что-то мелькнуло совсем рядом. Андреа мгновенно развернулась, направила пистолет на человека, наставившего на него оружие. И оба застыли, вглядываясь сквозь темноту. Андреа не верила своим глазам. Это же невероятно! Невозможно! Человек возле, человек, который в нее целился, был Риком. И он тоже ее узнал!

По стене совсем рядом с его головой чиркнула пуля, и Рик бросился в переулок.

– Мисс Харрисон, вы целы? – спросил кто-то из людей Мартинеса.

Она заставила себя кивнуть.

Господи, Рик! Он жив! Значит, живы и остальные? Но почему Рик напал на Вудбери? Что, черт побери, произошло?

Она боялась узнать ответ. Дико боялась. Андреа мотнула головой и побежала вверх по улице.


	23. Спасители и враги

Та история, которую вывалил на Дэрила Ободранная Кожа… чертов колдун как по башке ударил, и в ушах еще стоял звон. Наверное, она многого стоила – эта исповедь, только такой подарочек Дэрилу нахрен не сдался. Этакая здоровенная колючка, которую и в руках держать больно, и выбросить нельзя. И Дэрил почти ощущал, как все внутри кровоточило.

Ему правда надо было побыть одному. Как-то все обмозговать и успокоиться. А тут, как назло, все начали цепляться. Сначала Карл принялся врать, что хочет пострелять белок, но Дэрил тут же развернул его к Рику: нечего дуться на отца, пусть разговаривают. Потом Хершель спросил, не сводит ли завтра его Дэрил в лес, посмотреть, какие там растут травы, хотя для трав было еще рановато – лучше весны дождаться. Но если старику так хочется, почему нет-то? Дэрил отделался кивком и выбрался, наконец, во двор. Там Гленн и Мэгги как раз собирались ехать за припасами для Мелкой Бандитки.

– За белками? – спросил Гленн.

– Типа того. Давно мы свежего мяса не ели.

– Да уж. Тебе ничего не надо привезти?

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Нет вроде. Разве что сигареты.

Гленн рассмеялся.

Дэрил вдруг почуял что-то, насторожился, но тут же расслабился – это Мэгги с чего-то вздумала сверлить его взглядом:

– Чего?

Та отвела глаза, резко передернула плечами, однако ничего не сказала. Ну и ладно. Дэрил развернулся и пошел к воротам. И почти тут же ощущение взгляда вернулось, словно Мэгги вознамерилась прожечь в нем дырку. Да что с ней такое?

Хоть в лесу было спокойно. Дэрил уходил все дальше и дальше, забирался в самую чащу. Сердце – так называл это место Ободранная Кожа. Чтобы туда попасть, не обязательно долго идти, главное – захотеть тут очутиться. И сюда не проникнет никто: ни другой человек, ни ходячий. Только шаманам и колдунам открыт путь. Самое место, чтобы посидеть и унять взбаламученные мысли.

Дэрил выбрался к огроменному старому дубу и тяжело опустился на землю. Кора была неровной, покрытой глубокими трещинами, но если привалиться спиной, казалась удобней самого лучшего кресла. Просто сидеть и ни о чем не думать… Хотя торчать тут долго не стоило. Задержишься, и не найдешь дорогу обратно, станешь петлять до самой своей смерти. Заснешь – и проснешься через много-много лет. Ободранная Кожа предупреждал о таком, да и сам Дэрил помнил всякие истории – про того мужика, Рип ван Винкля. Кто бы мог подумать, что небылицы окажутся правдой.

Из чащи выглянул олень, покосился на сидевшего под дубом человека и не спеша побрел мимо. Знал, что здесь никто его не тронет. Что здесь запрещено убивать.

Дэрил поднял голову и уставился на узловатые ветви. Густая крона скрывала небо. Не поймешь: то ли солнечный день, то ли облачный, а то ли скоро сумерки. Вечный зеленый полумрак, хотя в обычном мире только-только заканчивалась зима. Кажется, Дэрил когда-то бывал тут. Не именно тут, а в сердце другого леса. Слишком знакомым все ощущалось, когда он первый раз сюда добрался. Может, Ободранная Кожа в очередной раз оказался прав: то, что шаманы называли силой, всегда спало в Дэриле. Он пытался вспомнить, как потерялся в детстве. Как бродил по лесу, что там видел, но за давностью лет многое стерлось. Осталось только это вот ощущение, которое иногда вдруг просыпалось внутри.

Да, тогда Дэрил почти добрался до сердца. И хорошо, что не дошел. Потому что мелкий Дэрил точно бы там заснул, а очнулся в совсем другом мире, где все, кого он знал, постарели или умерли.

– Такой феномен известен у всех народов, – сообщил Уолтер, когда Дэрил случайно обмолвился при нем. Конечно, Ободранная Кожа взбесился, но немец тогда рассказал много интересного.

– Есть некие точки в ткани мироздания, – говорил Уолтер, – где время течет иначе. Те же Полые холмы в Европе. Разумеется, никакие эльфы там не живут, но эти места все равно поразительны. Проблема шаманизма и иже с ними в том, что зная о феномене и порой используя его, примитивные маги не предпринимают никаких шагов по его изучению. Выявить закономерности, провести сравнительный анализ, понять, как это работает, наконец! Но нет! Наоборот, вокруг строятся самые дикие обряды и запреты, за которыми теряется сам феномен.

Если бы еще Уолтер не умничал… Они порой словно говорили на разных языках, хотя вроде речь вели об одном и том же. Дэрил помнил, как Уолтер добрался до картины того мужика, Поллока. Хорошо, что смежная комнатка в кабинете тогда алхимика не заинтересовала. Зато перед странной мазней он замер и пялился, наверное, минут десять.

– Дегенеративное искусство, – наконец выдал Уолтер.

– Это еще что?

– В отличие от подлинного искусства, прославляющего силу арийского духа, оно обращается к низменным и темным сторонам бытия, в том числе и ко всяческим извращениям. Вы, англосаксы, питаете к нему страсть, мне, признаться, непонятную. Сейчас, впрочем, принято относиться к таким, хм, творениям с большим интересом. Порой подобным образом даже средний разум способен выразить нечто неординарное. Как здесь, например.

Неординарное, чтоб его. Дэрилу картина просто не нравилась – вся эта мешанина, круговерть, от которой, если вглядеться как следует, хотелось выть. Тому Поллоку было чертовски хреново, когда он малевал. Так хреново, что все просто орало об этом. Надо свихнуться, чтобы выставить такое на обозрение, и еще больше свихнуться, чтобы от такого переться.

– Вы чувствуете, да? – тут же оживился Уолтер.

– Ага. Желание найти веревку и повеситься.

Рик рассказывал, что Поллок нажрался и погиб в автокатастрофе. Вроде как случайность. Хрена с два. Скорей уж странно, что чувак не откинулся раньше. С таким-то раздраем внутри.

– Вы правы. – Уолтер опять принялся пялиться на картину и гладить подбородок. – Согласитесь, что это почти неприлично. Искусство, несомненно, должно выражать эмоции, но такое – уже своего рода эксгибиционизм.

Дэрил решил не уточнять, о чем говорил Уолтер. Когда того несло, даже Рик и Хершель его не понимали. Хотя некоторые заумные и не очень словечки вроде периодически вылетавшего изо рта Уолтера De nada порой оседали в памяти и прилипали.

Интересно, что Уолтер мог бы порассказать о проклятиях? Наверняка он многое знал. Только все, что касалось женщины с лунными волосами, было слишком личным, не для чужих ушей. Дэрил думал о ней и словно раз за разом расковыривал рану. Да, точно как глядеть на картину Поллока и чуять чужую боль. Только зачем? Все равно ничего не поделаешь. Или... Дэрил хотел – нет, не исправить, такое не исправишь – но придумать что-то. Как-то разобраться.

Он вздохнул. Ствол за спиной словно вздохнул вместе с ним, поддерживая. Хватит тут сидеть, хорошенького понемножку. Дома Дэрила ждали: и Рик, и Бандитка, и София, и все остальные, даже мертвый говнюк-индеец. Пора возвращаться.

* * *

Вот так уйдешь на пару часиков, вернешься – а тут такое!

– Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? – спросил Рик.

Негритянкой сейчас занимались Хершель и Кэрол: обрабатывали и зашивали ей раны. Рик сказал, незнакомка не приходила в сознание с тех пор, как он приволок ее в тюрьму.

– Нужно узнать, откуда у нее корзина Мэгги.

Дэрил кивнул, сунул Акселю связку белок и приблизился к лежавшей прямо на обеденном столе женщине. Здорово ей досталось!

– Рана на бедре неопасна, – объявил Хершель. – Укусов нет, зато много синяков. То ли ее кто-то бил, то ли она откуда-то упала. Но ничего не сломано. А вот рана на голове меня беспокоит. Череп вроде цел, однако если под ним кровоизлияние, может кончиться плохо.

– Ща выясним.

Дэрил встал возле головы негритянки и прикоснулся пальцами возле раны. Странно – он ощутил что-то вроде сопротивления, будто сам воздух его слегка отталкивал. На миг женщина перед ним словно раздвоилась, а когда Дэрил прищурился, снова стала единой. Еще разок. Он не давил, осторожно изучал, а по спине бежали мурашки, предупреждали, что все с незнакомкой очень непросто. И что лучше не дергаться и не пороть горячку.

– Чуешь, да? – каркнул над ухом Ободранная Кожа, и Дэрил кивнул. – За ней присматривают.

И что это значило?

– Объясни ей, что не желаешь зла, что хочешь помочь. Вряд ли она вмешается, но лучше ее уважить.

Ее? Ну да – ту вторую, которая чувствовалась теперь острее. Дэрил не ощущал угрозы, скорее, интерес, но от него по спине все равно бежали мурашки. Уважить, значит? Объяснить?

И Дэрил попробовал. Сова внутри распахнула желтые глазищи, взмахнула руками-крыльями. Негритянка вдруг поморщилась и застонала, но глаза не открыла. Что с ней?.. Не, сносно все. И тут Дэрил увидел – так четко, словно сам был там.

– За ней гнались несколько человек. Хотели убить.

Несколько здоровенных мужиков за одной бабой. Что же такого она вытворила?

Рик при этих словах нахмурился. Да, не хватало только, чтобы преследователи заявились сюда.

Ощущение той второй женщины на миг стало пронзительным. Дэрил даже увидел ее, тоже темнокожую, в алом платье, все поблескивающую от золотых украшений. А затем она пропала. И что это значило? Ее устроило то, что она увидела? Ну и ладно. Главное, Дэрилу теперь никто не мешал, хотя Ободранная Кожа все еще озирался.

– Цела у нее черепушка, – произнес Дэрил. А остальное мерзко, конечно, но не так страшно. Он проверял рану за раной, порез за порезом, кровоподтек за кровоподтеком. Это неопасно, а вот это опасно, ну так щас подлечим. Просто – вдруг осознал Дэрил. В смысле, непросто, конечно, но проще, чем раньше. Не так давно он психовал, когда ранили Рика, а теперь справился бы с той раной гораздо быстрее. И даже с ногой Хершеля помог. Сова внутри согласно заухала: ты учишься, ты становишься сильным.

– Вот так. – Дэрил опустил руки и отошел от стола.

Хершель и Кэрол тоже закончили.

– Ей нужен отдых, – вздохнул старик.

– У нас нет времени. – Рик хмурился. Его рука лежала на кобуре, а пальцы выбивали на ней дробь. – Карл, позови Теодора.

Ну да, пусть негритянка увидит, что вокруг не только белые.

Ти-Дог подошел, замер возле Кэрол.

– Дэрил, приведешь ее в чувство? – спросил Хершель.

– Она уже прочухалась, просто не открывает глаза. – Дэрил на месте незнакомки тоже как можно дольше изображал, что в отключке.

– Что же, – выдохнул Рик. – В таком случае начнем. Кто ты? Откуда у тебя эта корзина? Как ты узнала об этом месте?

Негритянка медленно открыла глаза, так же медленно приподнялась на локтях, поморщилась и огляделась. Эдак настороженно. Ее глаза задержались на Рике, потом она окинула взглядом Карла, Бэт, державшую на руках Мелкую Бандитку, остальных. Точно прикидывала, кто тут самый опасный.

– Ответь на наши вопросы, – снова заговорил Рик, – и мы отпустим тебя. Дадим воды и припасов.

Негритянка с силой сжала губы, затем хрипло произнесла:

– Мне ничего не нужно.

– Неправда. – Хершель качнулся вперед. – Ты ранена.

Та поморщилась, попыталась подняться. Руки у нее дрожали, но все-таки негритянка умудрилась свесить ноги со стола и усесться. Вот ведь упрямая дохрена! Хотела показать, что не так уж ей и говено, только Хершеля да и Дэрила черта с два можно было обмануть.

– Кто ты? – повторил Рик. Он опустил руки, чуть развел их так, чтобы негритянка видела ладони. – Откуда у тебя корзина? Как ты узнала об этом месте?

Негритянка послала ему злой взгляд.

– Хей, сестра, тут тебя никто не тронет, – вступил Ти-Дог.

Та аж зашипела:

– Я тебе не сестра.

Ти-Дог покачал головой:

– Мы не враги.

Черта с два ему поверили. Дэрил бы тоже не поверил.

– Откуда у тебя корзина? – в третий раз повторил Рик.

Негритянка уставилась на него, сузила глаза:

– Подобрала. Ее принесли белая девушка и юноша-азиат.

– Что с ними случилось? – Рик весь напрягся, но позу не поменял – стоял по-прежнему с разведенными руками.

– Их схватили те ублюдки, которые преследовали меня.

Да что ж там стряслось, мать твою?

Негритянка часто и неглубоко дышала, руки, вцепившиеся в столешницу, все еще подрагивали. А Рик, кажется, даже побелел.

– Это отец той девушки. – Он мотнул головой в сторону Хершеля. – Он зашивал твои раны.

Взгляд негритянки быстро скользнул на старика и сразу же вернулся к Рику. Молчала она, наверное, с минуту – наверняка прикидывала, что и как сказать.

– Тут недалеко есть город. Укрепленное поселение. Вудбери. Человек семьдесят. Заправляет всем Губернатор. Чужаков там не любят, и тех, кто туда пришел, не отпускают. Ваших людей отвели туда.

– Покажешь дорогу?

Негритянка ненадолго задумалась:

– На стенах охрана.

– Насколько серьезная?

– Солдат там нет. Так, любители.

Рик и Дэрил переглянулись. Любители, значит? Тогда все не так страшно. И призраки помогут.

– Идти сможешь? – спросил Рик негритянку.

Та тяжело сползла со стола, пошатнулась, потом выпрямилась и так замерла. Затем сделала первый неуверенный шаг, второй.

– Смогу.

– Что скажешь, Дэрил?

Пока он ее разглядывал, негритянка напряглась даже сильнее Рика. Бесилась, что на нее пялятся, хоть рожа и оставалась каменной. Да пусть хоть обненавидится! Посрать, главное – чтобы довела до того Вудбери и не окочурилась. И вопрос еще, чего за ней гнались.

– Выдержит, – наконец ответил Дэрил. Очень хотелось брякнуть, что если негритянка чего учудит, он всадит в нее стрелу, но лучше было сдержаться. Сейчас самое важное – Гленн и Мэгги.

– Как ты нас-то нашла? – спросил он вслух.

Негритянка нахмурилась так, что брови почти сошлись, и зашевелила губами, будто вспоминая:

– Я просто шла. По прямой.

Врала или нет? Вроде не врала. Дэрил и так знал, что защита этого места, как и Эпидавра, развеялась. А теперь оказывается, тут рядышком еще и целое поселение. Вот дерьмо.

Рик, похоже, подумал о том же.

– Собираемся, – объявил он. – У нас мало времени.

* * *

– Остаешься за главного, – сказал Рик Карлу.

Сын с серьезным видом кивнул.

Значит, город, в котором укрылись семь десятков человек. Это казалось невероятным: настоящая толпа по сравнению с группой Рика. Но если верить негритянке – Мишонн, как она назвалась, там сейчас Гленн и Мэгги.

Дэрил и Ти-Дог укладывали в багажники машин оружие: винтовки, автоматы, пару дымовых шашек, которые предназначались, наверное, на тот случай, если заключенные взбунтуются. Мишонн стояла неподалеку, привалившись к стене, и внимательно оглядывала двор института-тюрьмы. Можно ли этой женщине верить? Но выбора все равно не было.

– Если что, – продолжал Рик, – уводи всех на нижние ярусы. Уолтер клянется, что там снова безопасно.

– Все будет хорошо, пап.

Хотелось бы в это верить!

Мерзкое чувство – только-только Рик выбрался из того странного и страшного зыбкого мира, в котором чуть не потерял себя, как ровная земля под ногами снова принялась колебаться. Опасность. Его люди снова в опасности. Да что же это такое? Он не понимал, что было сильнее: растерянность вперемешку с отчаянием или все-таки ярость? Неважно. Они доберутся до этого Вудбери и, сколько бы человек его ни защищало, вернут Гленна и Мэгги.

– Кэрол тебе поможет.

Сын снова кивнул.

Хершель, Бэт, Джудит, все еще не оправившийся Уолтер… Их нельзя было оставлять. Их придется оставить.

– Рик, – позвал Аксель. – Я с вами.

Отказать ему? Все равно он не боец. Или от Акселя будет толк?

– Хорошо. Живо собирайся.

Рик присел возле сына на корточки, положил руку ему на плечо:

– Я на тебя рассчитываю.

Он еще ощущал напряжение, повисшее между ним и Карлом. Но сейчас оно ослабло: сын позволил обнять себя напоследок, обхватил руками сам. Да, все будет хорошо…

Во двор вышла Бэт, приблизилась к Мишонн и что-то ей протянула. Рик прищурился. Таблетки, которые обещал негритянке Хершель, и стакан с водой. Мишонн немного помедлила, потом высыпала всю горсть себе в рот и запила. Ответила Бэт. Судя по тому, что та улыбнулась, поблагодарила.

Дэрил время от времени бросал на Мишонн пристальные взгляды. Кажется, он не доверял ей даже больше, чем сам Рик. Что же, если эта женщина что-то задумала, ей несдобровать. И все-таки Рик пытался увидеть в непроницаемом, кажущемся вырезанным из черного камня лице хоть какой-то проблеск эмоций. Без толку – Мишонн словно ушла в глухую защиту. Что же с ней случилось? Что же с ней сделали?

Когда они рассаживались по машинам, Рик следил, как Мишонн двигалась: аккуратно, стараясь избежать малейшего прикосновения оказавшихся рядом мужчин.

– Тронешь меня снова, и ты труп, – бросила она Рику, еще когда они были в столовой. Дэрил тогда выразительно хмыкнул и похлопал по своей кобуре, но Мишонн и бровью не повела. И сейчас она устроилась на заднем сидении так, чтобы между ней и Ти-Догом осталось как можно больше места.

Рик ощутил Тень: та подкралась ближе, принялась следить за куда-то собравшимися людьми. Я ненадолго, безмолвно пообещал он. Она услышала, поняла, и ее тоска мазнула по коже холодком. Я скоро вернусь, повторил он. Когда Рик сел в машину и положил руки на руль, тоска ослабла – Тень снова забралась глубоко в лес, куда-то, где у нее было… что? Убежище? Нора? Неправильно, что она там, но и в тюрьму ее не заберешь: перед глазами тут же встали растерзанные ходячие, Мишонн, на которую Тень едва не набросилась. С дочерью тоже надо что-то решать…

Они ехали в почти полном молчании. Мишонн лишь изредка разбивала его, когда говорила, в какую сторону сворачивать. Рик остановил машину, когда до Вудбери, если верить негритянке, осталось около полумили.

– Тут можно срезать напрямик. – Мишонн кивнула в сторону леса на правой обочине.

Уже смеркалось. Значит, до города они доберутся в темноте.

– Возьми, это твое. – Когда негритянка вышла из плимута, Рик протянул ей нож и заряженный пистолет – хорошо, что для него нашлись патроны нужного калибра. Кажется, на миг в ее глазах все-таки мелькнуло какое-то чувство, но он так и не понял, какое. Она молча забрала оружие. Нож Мишонн быстро засунула за пояс, а вот кольт кобру ненадолго сжала в руках, словно пистолет был ей дорог.

– Идемте. – Она отвернулась и быстро пошла к деревьям.

Несмотря на стремительно сгущавшиеся сумерки, Мишонн двигалась быстро и уверенно. Дэрил не отставал от нее, хотя Рик не думал, что негритянка попытается сбежать.

– Теперь осторожно, – шепнула Мишонн через некоторое время. – Мы рядом.

Лес закончился, и теперь путь лежал через пустынный квартал города. Они крались вдоль домов, вслушивались, вглядывались в темноту. Никого: ни живого, ни мертвого. Наконец впереди Рик увидел стену.

– Там, – Мишонн остановилась и махнула рукой влево, – главные ворота.

– Знаешь, где тут держат пленников?

– Вероятно, на дальнем конце, за пустырем и огородами. Чуть правее есть место, где можно перелезть через стену.

– Дэрил?

Тот кивнул.

– Подождем немного, – шепнул Рик.

Мишонн ничего не спросила, только замерла статуей, почти неразличимая в темноте. Минута утекала за минутой, каждая длинная, как год. Потом в глубине квартала что-то зашевелилось и закряхтело. Ти-Дог вынул нож, скользнул к выползшему из теней ходячему и всадил лезвие ему под подбородок. Опять тишина.

– За стеной все чисто, – наконец заговорил Дэрил. – Можем перелезать. Дальше придется попетлять.

– Гленн и Мэгги?

Дэрил нахмурился:

– На каком-то складе. Их охраняют.

Главное, что оба живы.

– Вперед.

Вудбери только на первый взгляд казался тихим. Дэрил вел задворками, но через щели проходов и переулков Рик видел свет факелов, порой даже слышал голоса. Не раз и не два Дэрил замирал, и все они прятались за кустами, заборами или углами зданий, а мимо проходили, негромко разговаривая, вооруженные люди. Патрули. Иногда до Рика доносились отдельные слова, ничего не значащие, но пару раз кто-то произнес «Губернатор» и упомянул какие-то бои и арену.

Наконец Дэрил замер за очередным сараем. Отсюда можно было неплохо разглядеть невысокое строение, видимо, склад. В темноте вспыхнул крохотный огонек – часовой зажег сигарету.

– Один, – едва слышно выдохнул Дэрил. – Внутри еще четверо. Сниму этого ублюдка.

Глупо надеяться, что удастся неслышно войти и выйти. Вопрос только в том, насколько хватит удачи. Пока везло – и продолжило вести, когда Дэрил разобрался с часовым. Они встали по обе стороны от входной двери, и Аксель толкнул ее, открывая.

Выстрел грохнул почти сразу, и Ти-Дог с Дэрилом выстрелили в ответ. Кто-то крикнул, а следующая пуля угодила в стоявшую на столе лампу. Та упала, горящее масло потекло по полу. Черт!

Рик попал прямо в голову мужчине в шляпе, шагнул дальше. Где Гленн и Мэгги? Где еще двое охранников? Кто-то налетел сбоку. С треском разорвалась куртка, но Рик вывернулся, ударил почти вслепую. Еще выстрел.

Рик бросил быстрый взгляд на Ти-Дога, который затаптывал пламя. Куда делся Дэрил? Вроде только что был рядом.

– Сюда! – позвал Аксель. – Ах ты ж мать!..

Он стоял возле распахнутой двери какой-то комнатушки, и Рик метнулся туда.

Тусклый свет исходил от стоявшего прямо на полу фонаря. Он словно обтекал лежавшего навзничь мужчину, у которого из горла торчал кусок расщепленной доски. Еще не перекинулся, значит, убит совсем недавно. Дальше, у самой стены, сидела, сжавшись в комок, Мэгги. Совершенно голая Мэгги. Господи! Даже в полумраке было видно, что ее тело покрывали синяки и царапины. Она молчала, только крупно дрожала и смотрела на Рика и Акселя так, словно не узнавала.

– Мэгги. – Рик шагнул вперед, снимая куртку.

Она застыла, потом затряслась еще сильнее и, наконец, всхлипнула:

– Рик? Рик!

– Все хорошо.

Какое, к черту, хорошо?! На мгновение он просто растерялся – застыл столбом, не в силах поверить в то, что увидел. Как такое могло произойти? Как?! Только не с Мэгги, только не с кем-то из его людей! Рик за них отвечал, черт возьми! С ними не должно было ничего случиться, но… случилось. И это он виноват, потому что не предотвратил и не пришел на помощь быстрее! А затем все словно подернулось красным. Все звуки растаяли, только кровь застучала в ушах, так оглушительно, что стало больно. Ублюдки-сволочи-мрази, убить их мало… Нет! Успокоиться! Проклятье, надо успокоиться, потому что сейчас нужно вытащить отсюда Мэгги и Гленна! Остальное – потом. Да, потом. Потом, чтобы всех черти забрали! Он резко выдохнул, мотнул головой, отгоняя алую пелену. Позже, я сказал! О том, что я сделаю с этими уродами, я подумаю позже!

Рик опустился на колени, протянул куртку. Мэгги судорожно вцепилась в нее, но тут же руки упали, будто внезапно ослабели.

– Я помогу. – Нужно говорить ровнее, нельзя ее напугать. Надо… Что, мать его, надо?!

Рик накинул куртку Мэгги на плечи, и она принялась быстро и резко кивать:

– Этого… урода… Я убила… Я… – Мэгги словно ненадолго захлебнулась, тяжело сглотнула. – Еще один был… Гленн! Что с Гленном?!

– Тут он, – почти крикнул от двери Дэрил.

Гленн стоял, опираясь на него и Ти-Дога. Живой, только сильно избитый. На лбу, под носом и на подбородке запеклась кровь, на скуле и под глазами темнели синяки.

Мэгги разрыдалась. Она втягивала голову в плечи, отводила глаза, куталась в куртку так, словно хотела обмотать ее вокруг себя, как кокон.

– Ублюдки, – уронил Ти-Дог.

– Мэгги… Мэгги? – Рик постарался, чтобы голос звучал мягко. – Можешь идти?

Она едва заметно кивнула.

– Давай я помогу тебе подняться.

– С-сама…

Но все-таки Рик ей помог, хотя Мэгги каждый раз вздрагивала от его прикосновений.

– Рик… – едва слышно шепнула она.

– Давай потом.

– Рик, я сказала им, где тюрьма.

– Сейчас это правда неважно.

– Они пообещали, что убьют Гленна, если я не скажу. – На глазах Мэгги выступили слезы.

– Я тоже сказал. – Гленн опустил взгляд. – Мэгги… они говорили, что не тронут ее.

Какие же невероятные мрази!

– Неважно, – повторил Рик. Да, неважно. Зато оба живы. Хотя еще пять минут, и неизвестно, что бы Рик и остальные тут застали. – Забирайте все оружие, и уходим как можно быстрее. – Он обвел взглядом всех своих людей. Аксель смотрел растеряно, Ти-Дог сжимал кулаки, Гленн беззвучно двигал разбитыми губами, а Дэрил озирался, словно пытался что-то рассмотреть. Мишонн… Значит, сбежала. Ладно, сейчас не до нее.

– Вперед.

Дэрил выскользнул из склада первым, Рик – за ним. С той стороны, где стояли дома, доносились выстрелы. Там-то что стряслось?

– Чертова баба, – сплюнул Дэрил. – Решила нас подставить.

Они едва успели добраться до кустов, как ночь вспорол свет фонарей, потом Рик услышал крики и топот.

– Налево, – шепнул Дэрил.

Они прокрались вдоль какой-то стены, потом забора, снова сменившегося стеной.

– Сюда. – Дэрил толкнул едва заметную в темноте дверь.

Внутри никого не оказалось, хотя, похоже, дом был жилым. Они прошли его насквозь, добрались до гостиной, и Дэрил приблизился к окну, наполовину задернутому портьерой:

– О, как всполошились.

Рик подошел к нему, выглянул на освещенную факелами улицу. Мимо пробежали трое вооруженных человек, мужчина, почти тащивший за собой женщину в светлом платье. Неподалеку кто-то громко командовал:

– Расходитесь! Живо по домам!

Ладно, с самого начала было понятно, что выйти будет сложнее, чем войти.

Сзади что-то зашуршало и заскрипело, и Рик отвернулся от окна. Это Аксель распахнул шкаф в глубине комнаты и принялся в нем рыться:

– Вот… То, что надо. Мэгги, надевай.

– Спасибо. – Та забрала протянутую одежду, принялась ее натягивать.

Рик снова поглядел в окно, за которым по-прежнему бегали люди:

– Дэрил…

Тот словно не расслышал. Он хмурился, а по лицу блуждали отсветы факелов.

– Дэрил. – Рик коснулся его плеча.

– Черт… – Он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от окна. В глазах Дэрила плескались растерянность и что-то, близкое к панике. – Я… я видел Мерла.

* * *

– Тебе не показалось? – только и сумел выдавить Рик.

Мерл Диксон жив? Мерл Диксон здесь? Проклятье, Рик совершенно забыл о брате Дэрила, был почти уверен, что тот мертв.

– Не знаю. – Дэрил сжал губы. – Надо его найти. Мне на…

– Подожди. – Рик осознал, что уже не касался плеча Дэрила, а сжимал его. – Мы… Нам нужно вывести отсюда Мэгги и Гленна!

Тот метнул быстрый взгляд на Мэгги, которую сейчас поддерживал под локоть Аксель, на странно дергавшего головой Гленна.

– Дэрил? – Рик подался к нему, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза. Все та же растерянность и что-то новое – дикая надежда.

– Я…

– Ты нам нужен. Ты мне нужен.

Как же Рик привык, что Дэрил всегда рядом, что всегда поможет и подхватит! А теперь тот утекал, как вода между пальцев. Только не сейчас!

– Дэрил?

Он закивал: сначала будто сомневаясь, потом уверенней.

– Ага. Ща выберемся.

– Куда нам идти?

Дэрил заозирался, затем прислушался к чему-то, склонив голову набок.

– Давайте назад. Там пока никого нет.

Ночь все больше расцветала факелами. Крики уже доносились со всех сторон, а выстрелы слышались все чаще. Что там творится?

– Направо, – говорил Дэрил. – Теперь прямо. Налево… Бля!

Из-за угла очередного дома выбежали несколько человек. Заметили! Рик и Дэрил выстрелили одновременно, и тут же им ответили.

– Туда!

Дэрил метнулся в какой-то переулок. Рик выстрелил еще раз, дождался, пока в переулке не окажутся все остальные, и только потом поспешил следом. Куда теперь?

Что-то грохнуло впереди. Там тоже враги? Затрещал автомат, короткая пауза, и опять принялись стрелять. Рик почти вывалился на очередную улицу и тут же нырнул обратно – в угол дома, где только что была его голова, вонзилась пуля.

– Я прикрою! – донесся откуда-то слева крик Ти-Дога. – Давай!

Рик побежал на голос, почти упал на колени за бочкой, на которой уже сидел Ти-Дог.

– Остальные?

– С Дэрилом. Сейчас…

Еще одиночный выстрел. Откуда? Из переулка на противоположной стороне улицы. Чертова темень, ничего не видать! Рик ответил вслепую, и сразу раздался короткий вскрик.

– Тео…

Ти-Дог привалился плечом к стене. Рука, прижатая к груди, вдруг плетью повисла вдоль тела. Проклятье… Кровь на светлой футболке казалась здоровенным чернильным пятном. Господи, нет! Рик коснулся щеки Ти-Дога, повернул к себе голову и встретился с остекленевшим взглядом.

Это… глупо! Невероятно глупо и… Сзади завопили, опять стали стрелять. Рик заставил себя отвести руку, сжать в пальцах нож и вогнал лезвие Ти-Догу под подбородок. Все, что он мог сейчас сделать.

А теперь схватить пистолет Ти-Дога и бежать – в темноту, в ту сторону, куда, кажется, ушли остальные. В конце улицы снова показались люди, и Рику пришлось прятаться в очередной переулок, пробираться через него, спотыкаясь о невидимый хлам. Вудбери теперь казался невероятно огромным и запутанным. Впереди мелькнул свет, и Рик вывалился на улицу. Сбоку что-то мелькнуло, и он вскинул пистолет. Женщина! Она наставила на Рика оружие, но почему-то медлила.

Черт… Андреа?! Этого не могло быть просто потому, что не могло быть! Хватит уже того, что Дэрил решил, что увидел тут Мерла! Но… это действительно была Андреа! И ее неверящий взгляд отражал его собственный. Как…

Выстрел. Кто-то бежал по улице прямо к Андреа, и Рик мог только метнуться назад в переулок. Неважно! Сейчас неважно все, кроме того, где остальные!

Каким-то чудом он умудрился добраться до стены, замер за росшими возле кустами и вслушался. Стрелять стали меньше. Или показалось?

– Рик? – шепнули из темноты.

– Аксель?

– Слава богу. Я уж думал, потеряли тебя с концами.

Он скользнул дальше, во мрак между стеной и каким-то сараем. Рик едва разглядел Мэгги, Гленна и… Мишонн. Черная на черном. Только поблескивали белки глаз и лезвие странного меча.

– Где Ти-Дог? – спросил Аксель.

– Погиб.

Мэгги ахнула, Аксель же принялся качать головой:

– Как же это? Такой клевый чувак. И… – Он сбился и не закончил.

Теперь пришел черед спрашивать Рика:

– Где Дэрил?

– Мы его потеряли, – признался Гленн. – Влетели в местных и, пока отбивались, разделились. Он крикнул, что выберется сам.

Выберется ли? Глупости, Дэрил всегда выбирался! Но… еще оставался Мерл Диксон. Если Дэрилу не показалось, если его брат действительно тут, то… Нет, Дэрил вернется! Он же знает, что нужен!

– Что? – вдруг вскинул голову Гленн.

Получается, Рик говорил вслух, даже не сознавая этого?

– У Дэрила есть старший брат. Они потеряли друг друга в самом начале всего этого. Я думал, тот погиб. Но Дэрилу показалось, он увидел Мерла тут.

– Мерл? – резко произнесла Мишонн. – Мерл Диксон?

– Ты его знаешь?

– Ублюдок… – Первый раз в голосе негритянки появилось чувство – ненависть. – Это он меня чуть не убил.

– Ты…

– Мерл? – в тон Мишонн произнес Гленн. – Он был главным среди тех, кто схватил нас с Мэгги. Брат Дэрила? Но… – его голос дрогнул, и тут же всхлипнула Мэгги.

– Ты уверен? – тупо спросил Рик. Все словно рушилось. Он помнил личное дело Мерла Диксона – да, такой тип способен на многое. Но Гленн, но – главное – Мэгги!..

– Уверен, – глухо откликнулся Гленн. – Остальные называли его Мерлом.

Проклятье…

– Так этот урод – родич одного из ваших? Потрясающая компания, – сказала Мишонн, и Рик не выдержал: слишком много всего для одного поганого дня. Он поднял пистолет, и дуло замерло возле самого лба Мишонн.

– Ты удрала неведомо куда и всполошила весь город. Подставила нас. И, черт тебя подери, из-за этого убили Ти-Дога!

В глазах Мишонн мелькнуло что-то вроде смятения.

– Что будем делать? – подал голос Аксель.

– Дэрила мы тут не оставим.

– Родич Диксона…

– Замолчи, – процедил Рик. – Плевать, кто чей родственник. Дэрил – это Дэрил, и он один из нас. А ты можешь убираться на все четыре стороны. Я сыт тобой по горло.

Он резко мотнул головой, выдыхая. Опустил пистолет и отвернулся от негритянки.

– Если Дэрила схватили, куда его могли забрать? Может, вы что-то видели, что-то слышали? – спросил он Гленна и Мэгги.

Те переглянулись.

– Я не уверен… – начал Гленн.

– Если твой Дэрил и правда не такой, как брат, – снова заговорила Мишонн, – я знаю, где он может быть.

– Опять заведешь нас и бросишь?

Негритянка ответила ему взглядом – пристальным, злым, но в глубине ее глаз плескалась боль. Нельзя слушать. Хватит давать шансы – это не заканчивается ничем хорошим. Однако… этой боли Рик поверил.

Мишонн медленно опустила глаза:

– Я покажу путь.

* * *

Все вышло тупо – охрененно тупо. И, самое мерзкое, Дэрил сам был виноват, что попался. Потому что думать надо было не о Мерле, а о том, чтобы рвать отсюда когти!

С навалившимися на него придурками Дэрил справился, правда, пришлось чуток побегать. Но когда он уже собирался направиться к остальным, неподалеку раздался знакомый голос. И вот тут Дэрил застыл, будто ему ботинки к земле приколотили. Стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене дома, а за углом с кем-то ругался Мерл.

Откуда тут взялся брат? Но ведь взялся! Дэрил своим глазам не поверил, когда увидел его в том долбанном сарае, где держали Гленна и Мэгги. А потом смотрел на них обоих, избитых, в крови, и… Дерьмо полное! Нет, Мерл, конечно, руки только так распускал – не настолько, как чертов говнюк Уилл Диксон, но Дэрилу, если он нарывался, вполне прилетало. Однако Мэгги… Бля, больше всего Дэрил боялся узнать, что… Только, трус поганый, именно это он узнать был должен. Обязан. Не отмолчаться, а спросить ее про того, второго. Блядь! Мерл ведь не мог. Мерл ведь не такой. Одно дело – дать кому-то в морду или навалять, как следует, совсем другое – ну… это, изнасиловать. Проклятое слово не хотело произноситься даже мысленно, горечью разливалось по языку. Вот ведь тряпка…

Теперь, когда брат был совсем рядом, так и подмывало совершить какую-нибудь хрень: подловить его одного, ухватить за шиворот и потолковать. Нет, нельзя. Но Дэрил по-прежнему стоял соляным столпом и вслушивался. Мерл орал на кого-то неведомого все громче. И по всему получалось, брат в этом гадючнике был не простым жителем. Совсем не простым.

– …черномазая сука… вернулась… привела дружков… нет, живой… ранила и свалила… не знаем… еще где-то здесь…

И вот тут Дэрила спалили. Чертов латинос, размахивая ножом, выпрыгнул откуда-то из темноты, едва не достал. И, урод, оказался не один. Ублюдки навалились аж с нескольких сторон. Дэрил пытался драться, только мало что вышло – не против пятерых. Хотя заехать латиносу по роже все-таки удалось. Правда, Дэрилу тут же съездили по физиономии в ответ. Хорошо съездили, со всей душой. Скрутили так, что плечам стало адово больно. Отобрали арбалет.

– Мартинес! – донесся крик Мерла. – Что там у вас?

– Поймали кое-кого, пока вы ушами хлопали, – отозвался латинос.

– Ну так прирежьте, и дело с концом.

– Губернатор сказал хоть кого-то взять живым – мы взяли. – Мартинес тяжело дышал и тряс той рукой, которой только что заехал Дэрилу.

– Ха! Ну хоть на что-то вы сгодились! А ну покажи.

Мерл вырулил из-за угла и замер, как в стену впечатался. Дэрил во все глаза пялился на брата, следил, как меняется его лицо, и, бля, не представлял, что сказать, а потому молчал. И Мерл молчал тоже.

– Ты что, его знаешь? – спросил Мартинес.

Брат прищурился, повел головой. Дэрил в свое время навострился читать по его физиономии, а сейчас там было воттакенными буквами написано: «Не смей разевать пасть».

– Вроде того, – наконец выдал он. – Заприте его пока, а я с Губернатором переговорю.

Развернулся и быстро пошел прочь. А латинос и его подручные поволокли Дэрила прочь. Все, что он мог, – разве что попытаться запомнить дорогу.

Дебил. Какой же он дебил! Рик весь остальных выведет? Только на это надеяться и оставалось.

* * *

– Вон там в Вудбери что-то вроде тюрьмы. – Мишонн указала на темневшие в ночи здания, похожие на склады.

– Что такое арена? – спросил Рик. – Местные о ней несколько раз говорили.

Негритянка скривилась:

– Губернатор устраивает развлечения для здешних белых. Вроде показательных боев. Иногда между людьми, а иногда между людьми и ходячими. Это левее.

– Губернатор держит в Вудбери ходячих?

Этот человек в своем уме? А может, это Рик сходил с ума? Мэгги и Гленн, потом Ти-Дог, теперь Дэрил. И проклятый городишко, в котором все словно свихнулись! Темнота на миг словно стала гуще, и прямо над ухом кто-то мерзенько захихикал. Чушь, просто кажется…

– Хей, Рик, – позвал Аксель. – Ты как?

– Все хорошо… – Черт, опять Рик нес какую-то бессмыслицу! Надо, наконец, сосредоточиться, надо хоть что-то придумать. Он посмотрел налево, туда, где, как сказала Мишонн, была арена и где горели факелы.

– Там сейчас что-то происходит?

– Наверное, собирались устроить очередные бои. – Негритянка пожала плечами.

– Похоже, они решили не менять планы. – Сердце екнуло в нехорошем предчувствии. – Можно подойти поближе так, чтобы нас не заметили?

Мишонн подумала немного и кивнула:

– С той стороны, где стоят сараи, в которых держат ходячих. Только осторожнее, а то мертвяки учуют.

– Тогда веди. Так, чтобы не учуяли.

Им удалось подобраться достаточно близко, настолько, что уже была видна и сама арена с факелами, воткнутыми по периметру, и люди возле. Рик вслушивался в гул голосов, но не мог вычленить из него ни слова.

– Губернатор, – прошипела Мишонн.

Рик вгляделся. Отсюда мужчина, стоявший на арене, казался вырезанным из черной бумаги. Он что-то громко произнес, и толпа притихла. Потом Губернатор снова заговорил, и люди вокруг зашумели. Взмахнул рукой – опять тишина.

Справа раздались шаги, из темноты вынырнули неясные фигуры, шедшие прямо к сараю, в котором держали ходячих. Звякнул замок, заскрипели двери. Почти сразу изнутри раздался вой. В сарае зажгли свет – тот сочился между неплотно пригнанных досок.

– Поведут на арену, – шепнула Мишонн. – Обычно ходячим вырывают зубы и отрубают пальцы.

Но судя по тому, как быстро из сарая выволокли первого мертвеца, ему либо вырвали все раньше, либо и зубы, и пальцы остались при нем. Двое мужчин удерживали ходячего на вилах, а тот рвался к стоявшим рядом людям, не чувствовал железа, проткнувшего ему грудь. Мужчины потащили мертвеца к арене, а из сарая вышли еще двое с другим ходячим.

Рик выждал, пока они отойдут подальше.

– Давайте следом за ними.

– Что будем делать? – шепнул Гленн.

– Аксель, дымовые шашки у тебя? – спросил Рик.

– Ага.

– Отлично. Значит, местные хотят бои? Мы их устроим.

Такие, что в Вудбери их запомнят надолго!

* * *

В темном и изрядно вонючем сарае Дэрил проторчал недолго, наверное, с четверть часа. Осмотреться-то, конечно, успел, а что толку? Попробовать бы разрезать веревку на руках, но ничего подходящего Дэрил не нашел. Ободранная Кожа учил, как выбираться из пут, но на это требовалось время, а его не оказалось, потому что снова явились мужики во главе со все тем же Мартинесом. Ничего не сказали, ни о чем не спросили – опять набросились и накинули на башку мешок. Дэрил попробовал вырваться, и тут же ему заехали в живот.

– Силы побереги, – произнес невидимый теперь Мартинес. – Они тебе еще понадобятся.

Как-то дерьмово это прозвучало. Надо, сука, успокоиться! Шаман он или не шаман? Ну… не совсем шаман. Но все равно выберется. Только поймет, что с братом, и выберется!

Дорогу под ногами было хер разглядеть, зато впереди скоро стало светло. Факелы? А еще оттуда доносились людские голоса. Трава, потом песок. Мужики, тащившие Дэрила, наконец-то остановились. Люди вокруг заорали громче. Сколько же их там? Похоже, та еще толпень. И тут вопли стихли. А затем совсем рядом кто-то заговорил, почти закричал, настолько чувака крючило от ярости. Что-то про предателей, про справедливость… Хрень полная. Дэрил сосредоточился, позвал сов. Сейчас самое их время – должны помочь.

– Мерл Диксон! – проорал мужик рядом.

Брат?

Мешок наконец-то сдернули, и Дэрил на мгновение зажмурился. Он мотнул головой, открыл глаза и прищурился. Какая-то площадка, вокруг дохрена народу. Совсем рядом стояли двое: высокий мужик с перебинтованной башкой и Мерл. Что за черт? Брат глядел зло и как-то растеряно, и, главное, у него, в отличие от высокого и других мужиков поблизости, не было оружия. По спине побежали мурашки.

– Предатель! – Это кто ж высокого так приложил? И совсем недавно, похоже. Свежая повязка скрывала добрую половину рожи и правый глаз. – Заодно с теми, кто сегодня напал на нас и убил наших сограждан!

Толпа взвыла, и у Дэрила аж зазвенело в ушах. Мерл молча оскалился, тяжело задышал.

– Предатель! – подхватил кто-то. – Предатель!

– Убить их!

– Отомстить за наших!

Высокий мужик нехорошо ухмыльнулся:

– Пусть сражаются. Приведите кусачих!

– Сражаются! – завопили в толпе. – Пусть кусачие их сожрут!

Какие, мать их, кусачие? А, похрен! Совы! Дэрил подергал веревку на руках – не, не получится. Да чтоб тебя! Думай же, думай! Если драпать, то прочь от трибун, туда, где темнели какие-то сараи. Там тоже люди, но меньше, авось удастся прорваться. И одного из этих уродов был арбалет Дэрила! Ах ты сука! Да, если прорываться, то там, хотя шанс получить в спину очередь из автомата просто дохера большой.

Со стороны сараев показались еще несколько человек. И тут тоже… Не, не только люди – они тащили на вилах ходячих. Прямо сюда. И толпа чуть в истерике не зашлась.

– Подождите! – на арену метнулась женщина, но Мартинес и еще какой-то мужик перехватили ее. – Прекратите! Пожалуйста!

Андреа? Это правда Андреа? Но латиносы уже поволокли ее прочь. А толпа орала и улюлюкала.

– Давай, Мерл! – Рожа у высокого стала совсем безумной. – Может, если выживешь, я тебя прощу.

На миг Дэрилу показалось, Мерл сейчас двинет этому уебку в рожу. Раньше брат точно бы так сделал, но он по-прежнему молчал и зло скалился.

Совы! Если чертову толпу удастся хоть ненадолго отвлечь, все получится! И вдруг Дэрила как отрезало. Чего? Он никогда не чувствовал ничего похожего! Кто-то рядом просто не давал ему коснуться силы. Алхимик! Да, аура как у Уолтера, только слабее. Где он? Где этот ублюдок? На трибунах? Но там столько народу, что фиг разглядишь.

– Отпускайте кусачих!

Мерл оказался совсем рядом, ухватил Дэрила за шиворот и тряхнул.

– Делай, что скажу!

И дал в морду. Дэрил полетел на землю, перекатился на бок и зашипел от боли в руках. Один из ходячих попер прямо на него, споткнулся о ноги и рухнул рядом. Мерл опять взял Дэрила за ворот, рывком поднял.

– Напра…

Что-то грохнуло, потом раздались выстрелы. На арене заклубился плотный вонючий дым. Это же… Мерл выпустил Дэрила, ухватил за плечо второго ходячего, крутанул его и отпихнул прямо на трибуны. Люди теперь не орали – визжали.

Выстрелы и автоматные очереди слились в гребанную канонаду. Неподалеку опять грохнуло, и дым стал еще гуще, вообще ни хрена не разглядишь.

– Налево! – крикнул Дэрил Мерлу. Да, потому что оттуда сигналили фонариком.

Брат врезал какому-то мужику, попытавшемуся их перехватить, повалил, выхватил у придурка пистолет и выстрелил в голову. Потом снял с трупа нож:

– Давай руки, живо!

Долбанная веревка натянулась и наконец-то опала.

– Бегом!

Где тот урод, который забрал арбалет? Ну же?! Наконец Дэрил его разглядел – валялся с простреленным плечом. Что, не помогло чужое оружие? Так тебе и надо! Дэрил метнулся к нему, вырвал из руки арбалет и как следует заехал ложем по башке.

– Дэрил! – звали из темноты. Точно, свои.

В темноте он чуть не впечатался в Рика.

– Ты…

– …цел?

Почему-то захотелось заржать, хотя сейчас это было тупо. Аксель, Мэгги, Гленн, откуда-то снова взявшаяся Мишонн… А где Ти-Дог?

– Эй, хер вы зеваете? Туда! – рявкнул Мерл.

– Он знает, куда вести. – Дэрил ухватил Рика за рукав. – Давай.

Тот нахмурился, но кивнул.

И они побежали за братом. Тот вел уж совсем какими-то закоулками, петлял среди брошенных домов и сараев, но к стене вывел быстро, быстрее, чем если бы они возвращались прежним путем.

– Тут. – Мерл сдвинул один из железных щитов, прибитых к забору. Там оказалась дырка, в которую вполне мог протиснуться человек. Она выводила не в оставленный город, а прямо в лес.

– Надо добраться до машин быстрее, чем местные их найдут, – сказал Рик.

– Доберемся, шериф. – Дэрил определил направление и пошел по едва видной тропинке между деревьями. Небо уже начало светлеть. Стоит показаться солнцу, местные, как пить дать, бросятся в погоню. И эти суки знают, где тюрьма. Черт! И еще Ти-Дог. Да что ж такое? Только стало казаться, что все у них хорошо…

Рик нагнал, положил руку на плечо.

– Мы справимся.

– Конечно.

Дэрил оглянулся. Гленн и негритянка, добывшая откуда-то странный меч, шли следом, за ними – Аксель, придерживавший под локоть Мэгги, потом брат. Мерл то смотрел на лес по обе стороны тропы, то на остальных. Когда он поглядел на Рика, желудок как-то нехорошо скрутило. Да ладно, с чего бы?

Дэрил отвернулся и ускорил шаг, так, чтобы рука Рика соскользнула с плеча. Главное – добраться до машин и привезти Гленна и Мэгги домой. А с Мерлом все как-нибудь утрясется. Ведь это он их вывел, в конце концов.

* * *

Машины стояли, нетронутые, там, где их оставили, и Дэрил невольно перевел дух. Только вот Рик хмурился больше и больше. Все хмурились и смотрели на Мерла.

– Этот человек правда твой брат? – спросил Гленн. В утреннем свете его физиономия выглядела уж совсем нехорошо, синяки и засохшая кровь казались почти черными. Он оперся рукой на крышу плимута – похоже, Гленну было хреновей, чем он хотел показать.

– Ей, узкоглазый…

– Мерл! – Дэрил встал между ним и Гленном. – Да, это мой брат.

– Твой брат, – Гленн сглотнул, – угрожал, что если я не скажу, где наш дом, его люди изнасилуют Мэгги.

– И это он избивал Гленна. У меня на глазах, – добавила та. Она сжимала пистолет так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Словно собиралась его вот-вот поднять и выстрелить.

Мерл громко фыркнул:

– Зато у вас тут дружная компаша. – Он перевел взгляд на Мишонн. – Так я и знал, что ты, ведьма, если не сдохнешь, то вернешься.

– Полегче, – уронил Рик.

– Полегче? Ты хоть знаешь, с кем связался, бобби? Этой твари кому глотку перерезать – раз плюнуть. И, кстати, она тебе не рассказывала, как гуляла по лесам с кусачими на цепи? Да-да, спроси эту ведьму про ее покойников! Эту королеву вуду.

– Заткнись. – Рик шагнул к Мерлу.

– Или что?

Рик таки врезал брату. Хорошо так. Вот дерьмо!

Мерл выпрямился, потряс головой:

– Ах ты, суче…

– Прекрати! – Дэрил вклинился между ними, оттеснил Рика.

– С каких это пор ты на стороне бобби, братишка? – прищурился Мерл.

– Прекрати, – только и повторил Дэрил.

– Чего? Хрена с два. Узкоглазый и его цыпочка выболтали про это ваше убежище. А после того, что устроила ночью черномазая, Губернатор вашу тюрягу не просто с землей сравняет. Да, ведьма, про это ты тоже рассказать не хочешь?

Мишонн положила руку на меч, и Дэрил понял, что уже не знает, что делать и кого хватать.

– И все ради другой бабы, которая все равно по мужикам, – продолжал Мерл. – Ууу, не повезло тебе! Твоя Андреа отлично проводит время в койке Губернатора. Он хвастал, как она хороша.

– Ты заткнись, а ты убери руку с меча. – Рик достал-таки пистолет, встал между братом и Мишонн. – Ты знаешь Андреа?

Негритянка напряглась. Меч выпускать она точно не собиралась, но все же ответила:

– Знаю.

– Я нашел их в лесу месяцев пять назад, – сказал Мерл. – Двух подружек. Только белая подружка оказалась поумнее и урвала себе теплое местечко. Но нельзя ее винить. Губернатор – такой обаяшка, когда захочет.

– Заткнись! – взорвалась Мишонн.

– Заткнись, брат! – тоже не выдержал Дэрил.

– А вы давайте, поорите погромче. Если не кусачих, так кого из Вудбери сюда приведете! Хер мне рот затыкать!

Рик потер переносицу:

– Мы уезжаем.

Мерл заржал:

– Ага, валите. Прячьтесь.

– Рик, – позвал Гленн. – А этот…

– Кого ты там назвал «этим», желторожий…

– Хватит! – рявкнул Рик, потом приблизился и заговорил уже спокойно: – Дэрил, твой брат может идти, куда хочет. В институт я его не возьму.

– Он же нас вывел…

– Он пытал Гленна и Мэгги.

– Но…

Как же… Нет, понятно, что… Бля! И все-таки…

Рик развернулся, подошел к машине и открыл багажник.

– Что, братишка, – Мерл подкрался сзади так бесшумно, что Дэрил вздрогнул, – твои новые друзья брезгают стариной Мерлом?

– А ты что думал? Гленн…

– Водишься теперь с ниггерами и узкоглазыми?

– Да, вожусь. – Дэрил тяжело сглотнул. – И чего? Они уж получше твоего Губернатора.

– Как ты запел! – Рука Мерла легла на плечо – точь-в-точь на то место, на котором не так давно лежала рука Рика. – Только ты пойдешь со мной, братишка.

– Что?

– Если не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас достал пистолет и прострелил башку этому твоему пидору-бобби, ты пойдешь со мной.

На мгновение язык присох к гортани, а тело будто одеревенело. Он ведь ослышался… Ну, про пидора?.. Потом Дэрил все-таки заставил себя пошевелиться, обернуться к Мерлу. Брат… Дэрил не представлял, как, но брат знал. Вот просто сразу взял и узнал. Словно Дэрил оказался совершенно прозрачным, стеклянным, мать его! И… Сука, он действительно пристрелит Рика! Дэрил всегда чуял, когда Мерл валял дурака, а когда собирался сделать то, что обещал! Да, достанет пистолет и всадит пулю, и Дэрил не сможет сделать ничегошеньки, как не мог никогда! Не мог. Просто не мог. Он всегда был слишком мелким и слабым.

Дэрил почти слышал выстрел, почти видел Рика с дыркой в голове. Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо… Только не это! Все, что угодно, только не это! Он сам виноват, да? Нельзя было… Он жалкий, пиздец как жалкий и… А Мерл сейчас достанет пистолет. Просто возьмет и достанет.

Брат пихнул его в спину. Надо слушаться Мерла. Всегда надо слушаться Мерла – это ж непреложный закон.

– Рик, – собственный голос показался блеянием. Как же мерзко… Но… это ведь ради Рика! Только так его можно спасти!

– Что такое? – Тот захлопнул багажник и посмотрел на Дэрила.

– Я не оставлю брата.

Дэрил видел, как глаза Рика расширяются, как он бледнеет. Хрень какая-то… Башке стало больно, будто Мерл засадил пулю ему, а не Рику.

– Ты не можешь уйти. – Рик шагнул вперед, и пришлось отступить.

– Могу. Куда брат, туда и я.

Дэрил ждал чего угодно: что Рик взбесится, что примется орать, а тот только неверяще смотрел. И от этого взгляда хотелось спрятаться хоть куда-нибудь и завыть.

– Ты нам нужен. Ты мне нужен.

– Ему я нужнее.

Его будто раздирало. Может, и лучше бы, если б разорвало! Хоть вся эта хрень закончилась бы! Да ладно! Рик ведь справится и сам, конечно, справится! С чего Дэрил вообще вообразил, что так уж ему нужен? Это ж бредятина полная. Такие отбросы нужны только другим отбросам. Дэрил нужен только Мерлу. Всегда так было!

– Дэрил! – позвал Гленн. И он, и Мэгги, и Аксель тоже смотрели. – А как же Кэрол?

– Она поймет.

Глаза Рика словно вцеплялись, не отпускали. Дай мне уйти, забери тебя черти! Все равно я уйду, что бы ты ни сказал или ни сделал! Раньше ты всегда меня отпускал!

– А Мелкая Бандитка? – выпалил Аксель, будто нож воткнул.

– Кэрол за ней присмотрит.

Дэрил развернулся, поспешил за уже вошедшим в лес Мерлом.

– Рик, останови его! – донесся в спину крик Гленна.

А если вдруг Рик… Нет, тот так и стоял у машины, Дэрил чуял это. Только взгляд все еще жег между лопатками.

Так лучше. Надо просто забыть. Как Дэрил забывал, когда Мерл вдруг срывался с очередного насиженного места, разрывая все немногие знакомства, которые они успевали завести. Дэрил же привык, что нехрен ни к кому и ни к чему привязываться. И он всегда знал, что институт-тюрьма – это не навсегда. И что Рик – это не навсегда. А брат, родная кровь важнее. Диксоны важнее. Да, так лучше.

Все, мать его, обошлось. Мерл не убил Рика. Теперь Дэрил с братом просто пойдут дальше – туда, где нет ни института-тюрьмы, ни Вудбери. Пойдут вдвоем, как всегда. Разве не это правильно? Дэрил не знал. Он запутался нахрен.


	24. Тонкий лед

Это раньше Андреа думала, что хуже и быть не может? Как самонадеянно! Сегодняшняя ночь обернулась самым настоящим адом, а мир сошел с ума окончательно. Андреа снова и снова собирала осколки самообладания, складывала их, склеивала, а они рассыпались, резали пальцы. Казалось, еще немного – и выступит самая настоящая кровь… Как Рик очутился в Вудбери? Почему он и его люди напали? К утру она получила ответы на эти вопросы, такие, что лучше бы не узнала их никогда.

Все началось с разгромленного дома Филиппа, с комнат, о существовании которых Андреа и не подозревала. Совсем маленькой – скорее, чулана, а не комнаты, и побольше – полной аквариумов с отрубленными головами. Сейчас эти аквариумы были разбиты, и Андреа аккуратно ходила среди луж, битого стекла и валявшихся на полу голов ходячих, все еще пялившихся на нее, разевающих рты, словно моля о чем-то. О покое.

Возле одной из голов она замерла, вгляделась. Что-то знакомое… Нет, не может быть! Но все-таки знакомое. Андреа вспомнила: лагерь военных, пилот шагохода. Тогда его убили выстрелом в сердце. И тут же накатила тошнота. А если бы Андреа целилась рыжему алхимику в грудь? Его голова тоже оказалась бы среди этих?

– Зачем? – только и спросила она Филиппа.

Вокруг него суетились доктор Стивенс и Милтон – накладывали повязку. Наверное, ей следовало бояться такого Филиппа: с перекошенным от ярости лицом, но сидевшего на стуле неподвижно, как статуя древнего злобного божества. Но Андреа только хватала ртом воздух, как головы ходячих на полу.

Она думала, Филипп не ответит, но тот вздохнул, чуть опустил плечи и тут же стал пугающе живым и усталым. Почти старым.

– Ты видела Пенни.

Да, видела. Девочку-ходячего, лежавшую на кушетке в углу. Теперь окончательно мертвую – ей пробили череп. Мишонн пробила.

– Ее укусили эти твари! Чертовы твари!.. – Филипп резко оборвал себя, выдохнул и продолжил чуть спокойнее: – Думаешь, мне достаточно, чтобы они просто сдохли окончательно? Черта с два… Милтон, чтоб тебя!

– Извини. Потерпи еще немного.

– У меня нет этого немного! По моему городу носятся свихнувшаяся ведьма и десяток бандитов!

Кое-что наконец-то стало понятнее. И эксперименты Милтона с ходячими, и его надежда, что в тех осталось хоть что-то от людей, которыми они были. Вспомнилась Эми, и Филиппа на миг стало жалко. Только на миг, потому что головы все еще смотрели на Андреа, потому что снаружи этого дома в Вудбери прятались Мишонн, Рик и остальные.

– Мерл предполагал, что чертова баба может вернуться. Но что она приведет приятелей, мы не учли.

Что-то не стыковалось. Что-то Андреа упускала. Мишонн каким-то образом встретила Рика, но почему он пришел с ней в Вудбери? В чем же дело… Пленники. Те, кого поймал Мерл. Господи, кого он поймал?!

– Андреа, ты остаешься тут.

Этот тон она хорошо знала – спорить бесполезно.

– Милтон, разыщи Мартинеса и Мерла. Проклятая баба нужна мне живой! Донеси это до обоих! Сука проклянет тот час, когда родилась, за… за…

Филиппа едва не заколотило, и вот теперь ее охватил даже не страх, ужас. «…за то, что Мишонн сделала с Пенни», мысленно закончила Андреа. Боже, Мишонн наконец-то упокоила тело, в котором уже давно не было твоей любимой дочери! Неужели Филипп еще не понял? Милтон еще не понял?

Доктор Стивенс закончил перевязку, и Филипп почти оттолкнул его, вставая.

– Оставайся в доме, – повторил он. – В спальне. Пока я тебя не позову. Здесь все уберут.

Он не смотрел ни на головы, ни на тело дочери, запрещал себе смотреть, хотя Андреа видела, как напрягаются его шея и плечи.

– Берт, Хулио, вы охраняете мисс Харрисон. Головой за нее отвечаете!

В спальне было темно и холодно. Андреа не стала зажигать свет, села на край кровати и прижала пальцы к вискам.

Мишонн приходила сюда. Если бы тогда Андреа не взяла пистолет и не побежала на улицу, они бы встретились. Проклятье… Она закрыла глаза, но под веками тут же встали разгромленный кабинет, разбитые стекла в дверцах шкафа, пустая полка, на которой раньше лежала катана. Мишонн хотя бы вернула меч.

Снаружи по-прежнему доносились выстрелы, каждый словно пронзал голову острым клинком. Кого еще сегодня убьют? Андреа боялась за всех: за Рика, за тех, кто выжил после фермы, за Мишонн, за Мартинеса и его людей, Стива, даже Мерла!

Сидеть тут и ждать невозможно! Она вскочила, готовая бежать к двери, требовать, просить, умолять, чтобы Берт и Хулио отвели ее к Филиппу. Не понадобилось.

– Андреа, вас ждет Губернатор, – произнес, заглянув внутрь, Милтон.

Испуг и растерянность – вот что она увидела на его лице. Сердце тут же упало. Господи, что еще случилось?

* * *

– Я обещал сегодня бои – они будут! – Филипп скалился, походил на бешеного волка.

Люди на трибуне сходили с ума, но бежать из этого бедлама было некуда.

– Но…

– Стой тут. С тобой ничего не случится. – Филипп смотрел не на нее – сквозь нее. Ему было плевать на все, кроме собственной мести.

Черт тебя подери, разве ты не знала, с кем связалась? Андреа знала – уже давно, но все равно оказалась не готова к сегодняшнему Филиппу. И больше всего оказалась не готова к тому, что он так легко пожертвует Мерлом. В мгновение ока. Да, Мерл его тоже недооценил, Мерл слишком верил, что нужен.

Вот что случится с тобой, когда и ты станешь не нужна. От одной только мысли волосы на голове встали дыбом.

И Дэрил! Его выволокли на арену Мартинес и его люди – вроде целого, только ошарашенного. Теперь он водил туда-сюда головой, всматривался в толпу.

Когда Филипп, наконец, объявил, что собирается устроить, Андреа не выдержала. Хватит уже!

– Подождите! – Она распихала людей вокруг, очутилась внизу, у самой арены. Тут же ее перехватили. Чужие руки сжались на локтях – сильно, почти грубо. Сейчас ей было плевать – пусть хоть выкручивают.

– Не вмешивайтесь! – Лицо Мартинеса было совсем рядом, злое и почти отчаянное.

– Прекратите! Пожалуйста! – Андреа даже не надеялась докричаться до Филиппа, но не могла и молчать. Этого нельзя делать! Нельзя отдавать живых ходячим!

Мартинес и еще кто-то потащили ее в сторону.

– Не надо! – попыталась она снова.

– Будет так, как он скажет.

– Боже, Мартинес, но это же бред! Мистер Диксон не предатель!

Хватка на локтях ослабла.

– Вы тоже знаете того, второго? Брата Мерла? – вдруг спросил Мартинес. На его лице тени перемежались с факельными отсветами. Оно менялось, текло, и Андреа никак не могла понять его выражения.

– Да, знаю.

Снова, уже в тысячный раз за ночь, принялись стрелять. Люди на трибунах закричали, кто-то завизжал.

– Черт! – Мартинес резко добавил что-то на испанском.

Над ареной взметнулся дым, неожиданно густой и едкий.

– Живо-живо-живо! – Мартинес снова потащил Андреа куда-то – прочь от трибун.

– Постойте…

– Я отведу вас в дом Губернатора, – только и ответил он. И за весь путь назад ни обронил ни слова, что бы она ему ни говорила.

…Снова темная спальня и Берт и Хулио под дверью. Филипп вернулся лишь под утро в сопровождении Милтона и Мартинеса и приказал Андреа явиться в кабинет.

Он по-прежнему был в ярости, но усталость уже брала свое. Филипп тяжело опустился в свое кресло, кивнул, и Милтон, Мартинес и Андреа уселись на стулья.

– Семеро убитых и четверо раненых, – подозрительно ровно произнес Филипп. – Еще троих покусали те из убитых, которые успели перекинуться.

– Это ужасно, – почти так же ровно отозвалась Андреа.

– Значит, это и есть твоя бывшая группа?

Ей удалось не дрогнуть, встретив его взгляд. Что Филипп ожидал? Что она разрыдается и примется извиняться? Нет, это стало бы ошибкой. Нельзя соглашаться с ролью обвиняемой – это конец. Земля словно колебалась под ногами, все вокруг колебалось, но Андреа продолжала смотреть в глаза – в глаз – Филиппа.

– Я знаю Рика, – продолжила она. – Он не разбойник. Он не напал бы просто так. Что случилось?

Солжет ли ей Филипп? Если солжет, это будет плохо. Это будет означать, что он перестал ей доверять.

Тот резко выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Андреа позволила себе скользнуть взглядом по остальным. Милтон опустил глаза в пол, Мартинес хмурился и смотрел то на Филиппа, то на нее.

– Мерл, – Филипп почти выплюнул это имя, – не сумел поймать ту черную ведьму. Но он и его люди нашли двоих людей и забрали их в Вудбери, чтобы выяснить, кто они такие.

– Кого они нашли?

Почему Андреа послушалась Мерла? Почему не вмешалась?! Проклятье, знала же, что нельзя его слушать! И что случилось с пленниками, если Мерл так не хотел, чтобы Андреа в это влезала?

– Девушка лет двадцати, темноволосая и светлоглазая и какой-то азиат.

Господи…

– Его зовут Гленн. Азиата. А девушка – Мэгги.

Да, судя по всему они. Но почему Гленн и Мэгги оказались вдвоем?

– Они. – Филипп кивнул. – В каких отношениях они были, когда ты потеряла группу?

– Ни в каких. – Андреа пожала плечами. – Мистер Грин, отец Мэгги, позволил нам остаться на своей ферме. И только.

– Ясно. – Теперь Филипп смотрел пристально – даже слишком пристально. – Видимо, за эти месяцы многое переменилось. Эта девушка, Мэгги, назвала азиата своим мужем. А он ее – своей женой.

Мистер Грин позволил такое? Упрямый старик, который, когда все они только появились на ферме, хмурился и пустил Гленна за общий стол явно в порядке исключения? Или мистер Грин погиб?

– Ты удивлена?

– Да.

Но не тем, о чем подумал Филипп. В прежние времена она была бы шокирована и скандализирована. Теперь же – какая разница? Когда Андреа перестала цепляться за глупые страхи и слушать голос бабушки, Гленн ей понравился. Но тут, в Вудбери, такой брак сочли бы не возмутительным даже, противоестественным.

– Тогда ты понимаешь, что Мерл и его люди отнеслись к такой, хм, паре не слишком вежливо.

– Насколько невежливо?

– Ничего серьезного. Хотя эта девица должна была понимать, как приличные люди отнесутся к таким… отношениям.

Филипп недоговаривал, но сейчас важнее было другое:

– Значит, Рик явился, чтобы освободить своих людей.

Теперь Филипп поморщился:

– Видимо, ведьма как-то умудрилась с ним встретиться и наговорить не пойми чего. Отомстила.

Андреа сглотнула:

– Что ты теперь будешь делать?

Он послал ей злой взгляд:

– Нанесу ответный визит вежливости. Мы знаем, где их логово.

Только не это!

– Послушай… – Что же сказать? Какой довод привести? – Это же недоразумение! Ты сам сказал, что Гленну и Мэгги не причинили вреда. Значит, можно объясниться! И…

– Андреа!

– И мы не знаем, сколько людей в группе и…

– Андреа! – Филипп ударил кулаком по столу.

Тишина. От нее тут же зазвенело в ушах.

– Но… – вдруг еле слышно произнес Милтон, – Андреа кое в чем права.

– Что…

– Я про того шамана! – Милтон почти выпалил эти слова и замолк, принялся поправлять очки.

– Шаман, – тяжело уронил Филипп.

– Да-да. Я уверен в этом. Тот человек, брат Мерла.

– Ты не говорила, что в вашей группе были колдуны.

Соврать или нет? Все-таки не стоит. Эту ложь можно быстро раскусить.

– В нашей группе не было колдунов. Или я об этом не знала.

– О, это многое объясняет! – Милтон выпрямился на стуле. – Я ведь не слишком сильный алхимик, но сумел его заблокировать. Понимаете, он, похоже, просто растерялся. Если он неопытен, если недавно стал шаманом, то неудивительно. Это дает нам преимущество.

– С чего ты решил, что в следующий раз он снова растеряется?

Милтон тут же поник.

– Тем более, это может быть опасным, – снова вступила Андреа. – И ведь они будут нас ждать.

– Я согласен с мисс Харрисон, – вдруг произнес Мартинес. – Если они не совсем идиоты, то будут нас ждать.

Опять тишина. Филиппу было плевать, Филипп хотел мстить, но… Пожалуйста! Пусть он хоть немного успокоится, пусть усомнится! По виску медленно потекла капля пота, противная, как улитка. Только бы ее не заметили…

– И что ты предлагаешь? – резко спросил Филипп.

– Переговоры.

– Не…

– Просто выслушай! Мне Рик доверяет.

– Он доверял тебе полгода назад.

– И поверит снова. Он из тех, кто слушает. Я уже предлагала себя переговорщиком. Позволь мне…

– Нет.

Что же еще предложить…

– Он пустит меня в свое убежище. Разумеется, я увижу не все, но хоть что-то.

– Хоть что-то мы сумеем выяснить и с помощью Милтона. Хватит! Я не собираюсь больше слушать глупости!

Милтон опять уставился в пол, а Мартинес послал Андреа сочувственный взгляд, от которого больно кольнуло в сердце.

И все же Филипп, кажется, заколебался. Какое счастье, что тут нет Крамера и его сволочей! Эти бы точно поддержали идею напасть!

– Иди отдохни. – Филипп не смотрел на Андреа, и это был дурной знак. – Мы поговорим утром.

«Уже утро», хотелось сказать ей. Но Андреа молча поднялась и вышла из кабинета. Бесполезно. Что бы она сейчас ни сказала – никто не станет ее слушать. Опять.

* * *

Разумеется, никакого разговора не состоялось ни утром, ни днем – Андреа и не удивилась. Мерл непременно сказал бы: «Допрыгалась». Ладно, еще не все потеряно. И, похоже, Филипп решил, что месть – это блюдо, которое подают холодным. По крайней мере, как Андреа выяснила, никакой отряд Вудбери не покидал. Она опять получила короткую передышку.

Что же решить? Не рисковать и отсидеться? Наверное, это было самым разумным, однако… Андреа не могла. Надо разыскать Рика и предупредить его. Но как это сделать, не ставя под удар старушек и Бетси с Эшли? Она уже начала терять доверие Филиппа, а так потеряет еще больше, если не все.

При свете дня Вудбери пугал даже больше, чем ночью. Андреа чувствовала страх, растекавшийся по улицам, ловила обрывки разговоров, произносившихся шепотом и быстро, словно люди боялись, что их вот-вот прервут. Про нападение, про нависшую над городом опасность, про убитых. Десятеро, нет, четырнадцать, нет, я слышал, что их двадцать… На нас нападут снова, нас убьют, нет, Губернатор что-нибудь сделает, мы отомстим… Да, не только страх, над Вудбери начинал клубиться дымок ненависти. А Крамер, Андреа была уверена в этом, скоро разожжет из него костер. Сколько у нее осталось? Несколько часов? В лучшем случае – половина дня.

В этот раз Филипп выслушает Крамера и согласится с ним, потому что хочет того же самого. А дальше – конец. Сколько теперь людей в группе Рика? После семи месяцев, прошедших с фермы, вряд ли группа стала больше, скорее, уменьшилась. Переговоры – утопия, они ничего не дадут, но можно хотя бы оттянуть неизбежное. Рик должен быть готов. Или даже лучше, если он все бросит и уведет своих людей куда-нибудь подальше. Война или бегство? Что же Рик выберет?

Андреа отыскала Милтона в импровизированной лаборатории, устроенной в пристройке дома Губернатора. Снаружи близился полдень, а тут было полутемно: горели лишь лампа на рабочем столе алхимика и еще одна, на высокой ножке, возле макета Вудбери. Андреа видела миниатюрные здания и деревья не в первый раз, и ее снова охватили противоречивые чувства. Этакий памятник тщеславию. Филипп все-таки заигрался в бога.

– Что-то случилось? – Милтон поднял голову от огромной тетради, в которую что-то записывал.

Андреа покачала головой, подошла и опустилась на стул у противоположной стороны стола.

– Пока не случилось. Но скоро случится.

– Я в этом не разбираюсь. – Милтон не мог уставиться в пол, а потому опустил взгляд в тетрадь, на строчки, исписанные бисерным и совершенно ужасным почерком. – Я ведь просто ученый.

– Милтон, вы должны мне помочь.

Он не возмутился этим «должны», только поднял голову и часто-часто заморгал.

– Я? Чем могу помочь я? Мартинес…

– Мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы знаете, где укрылись мои друзья. – Андреа не спрашивала, утверждала.

Милтон промолчал.

– И вы озабочены тем, что среди них шаман.

– Не только этим. – Милтон вдохнул, поставил локти прямо на тетрадь и спрятал лицо в ладонях. – То место, убежище ваших друзей. С ним тоже все… непросто.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Его нет на картах. – Милтон резко откинулся на спинку стула. – Я проверял все карты, которые только сумел найти в Вудбери. Этого места не существует. Но оно есть. Знаете, что это означает?

Андреа покачала головой.

– Секретный объект. Правительственный секретный объект, господи! Я о таких только слышал. Это может быть чрезвычайно опасное место. Чрезвычайно!

– Вы сказали об этом Филиппу?

– Еще не успел.

– Так скажите!

– Я все равно не уверен…

– Милтон, пожалуйста! Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-нибудь умер! Я устала от того, что все умирают! И я боюсь за Вудбери.

Милтон послал ей пристальный взгляд:

– И за своих друзей?

– Конечно. Разве может быть иначе?

– Нет. Разумеется, нет.

– Я верю, что мы сумеем договориться. Филипп – умный человек. Просто сейчас он слишком огорчен.

На лице Милтона проступила неподдельная скорбь:

– Пенни… Вы не представляете, какой для него был удар, когда ее укусили. Когда она металась в той жуткой лихорадке, умирала у него на руках… Господи, это было невыносимо! А я ничего не мог сделать! Хоть как-то облегчить ее страдания!

– Вы пытались.

Милтон быстро-быстро заморгал:

– Вы правы, Филипп умный человек. И добрый.

Боже, Милтон… Андреа не собиралась его разубеждать, говорить, что человека, которого Милтон знал, больше нет, а может, никогда и не было.

– Ему сейчас тяжело. Он так гордится Вудбери, а сюда ворвались чужаки.

Андреа почти против воли посмотрела на макет. Идеальный город с идеальными домиками и улочками. Ни пыли, ни грязи и ни одного жителя.

– Я могу, хм, понять ваших друзей. В смысле, мы взяли в плен двоих из них.

– Поэтому нужно, чтобы Филипп и Рик объяснились. Это ведь правда всего лишь недоразумение. Если все оставить как есть, это плохо кончится.

Милтон неуверенно кивнул. Только ничегошеньки он не представлял!

– Это может обернуться самой настоящей войной. – Андреа подалась вперед и оперлась локтями о стол. – Нельзя этого допустить.

– Конечно…

– В группе Рика моя младшая сестра. Боже, Милтон, я так надеюсь, что она все еще жива! И я сделаю все, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось!

Каждый раз, когда Андреа вызывала из небытия призрак Эми, ей становилось страшно. Сестра словно возникала у нее за плечом, клала на него прохладную белую руку, почти такую же, как у той, кто танцевала на свечах и ждала… Эми, прости меня! Но я не могу иначе.

– Да, ваша сестра. – Милтон покачал головой. – Я… понимаю. Она ведь так близко.

– Помогите мне. – Андреа накрыла его руку своей, и Милтон слегка вздрогнул.

– Но как?

– Покажите мне дорогу. Нарисуйте карту, не знаю…

Теперь он смотрел на Андреа почти с ужасом:

– Филипп ведь будет в ярости!

– Успокойте его, скажите, что я обязательно вернусь. Что я не могла не отправиться к Эми. Он поймет. Из-за Пенни он поймет.

Ей было стыдно, противно от самой себя, но Милтон верил, и от этого становилось еще и страшно. Он по-прежнему колебался, но Андреа понимала – он согласится. Поуговаривает себя немного и согласится.

– Вы не сумеете выйти из Вудбери. Филипп распорядился усилить патрули и никого не выпускать.

– Вы алхимик. Наверняка мы сумеете сделать так, чтобы я выбралась незамеченной.

– Я…

– Ведь такой способ есть, я права?

Он только вздохнул.

– Это опасно, – привел Милтон последний аргумент. – Несколько часов пути пешком. Вам нельзя так рисковать.

Андреа невольно улыбнулась:

– Никакого риска. Мы поймаем кусачего.

* * *

– И все-таки, – пробормотал Милтон, – это опасно.

За оградой Вудбери он чувствовал себя неуверенно, гораздо неуверенней Андреа.

– Вы же алхимик. Вы способны победить даже десяток кусачих.

Милтон нервно поправил очки:

– Не знаю. Признаться, не пробовал.

– Все, что вам надо, это обездвижить одного-единственного кусачего. А дальше я справлюсь сама. – Андреа легко похлопала обухом топора по ноге. На ее поясе висел моток веревки. Все необходимое, чтобы создать себе идеальную маскировку.

Но Милтона ее слова явно не убедили.

– Вы же знаете, что это работает, – добавила Андреа. – Я привяжу кусачего на веревку, и мертвецы на меня не нападут.

– Хорошо. Давайте попробуем.

Андреа первой двинулась в глубину улочки, ведущей через заброшенный квартал, и Милтон поспешил следом.

– Я последний раз тут был, когда мы только появились в Вудбери, – заговорил он через некоторое время. – Как тут все… обветшало.

Сгоревшие дома, битые стекла, сорванные с петель двери, жухлая прошлогодняя трава и опавшие листья, изрядно подгнившие, почти превратившиеся в бурую массу, неотличимую от грязи. Нет, это не назовешь простым «обветшало».

– Милтон, впереди кусачий.

– Ах, да. Сейчас.

Мертвец заметил живых, побрел к ним. Пожилой мужчина в разодранном и перепачканном костюме. А ведь совсем недавно этот костюм стоил немалых денег.

– Милтон, он уже близко.

– Секундочку!

Ходячий рухнул как подкошенный. Отлично!

– Давайте быстрее. – Милтон сосредоточенно смотрел на мертвеца. – Я его держу, но сами понимаете…

И что Андреа должна была понимать? Она подошла к ходячему и занесла топор над головой.

Рубить руки оказалось сложнее, чем Андреа думала. И мешалась ткань – наверное, надо было сначала распороть рукава пиджака. Хотя Милтон попросил торопиться. Но руки поддались, правая, затем левая. Из обрубков вяло вытекала почти черная кровь, расползалась по асфальту. Еще надо вырезать нижнюю челюсть, и для этого лучше подойдет нож. Готово. И веревка на шею.

– Можете его отпускать.

Ходячий по-прежнему лежал и не шевелился.

– Вы…

– Я его уже не держу. – Милтон склонился над мертвецом. – Он действительно больше не проявляет агрессии. Вообще ничего не проявляет.

– Но встать ему придется.

Андреа ухватилась за затянутую на горле ходячего петлю, потянула. Тот подчинился, начал вставать, только без рук у него мало что получалось.

– Милтон, помогите.

Вдвоем они подняли ходячего на ноги. Он тут же замер статуей возле Андреа, совсем как мертвецы Мишонн. Андреа обмотала другой конец веревки вокруг запястья. Пора. Милтон каким-то образом сделал так, что кратчайшая дорога до странного института намертво отпечаталась в памяти – не заблудишься.

– Вы не передумали? – вдруг спросил Милтон.

– Конечно, нет. Со мной ничего не случится, правда. – Поддавшись импульсу, она обняла Милтона за шею и ненадолго уткнулась ему лицом в плечо.

Андреа отпрянула прежде, чем ощутила на спине руки, поняла, что он тоже хотел обнять ее в ответ.

– Простите.

Покрасневший Милтон помотал головой:

– Это вы извините. Я… поговорю с Филиппом. Объясню ему все. И мы будем вас ждать.

– Спасибо. Я вернусь и принесу хорошие новости. Обещаю.

Андреа потянула за веревку, и ходячий покорно пошел следом. Когда через несколько шагов она обернулась, Милтон все еще стоял на месте и махал ей вслед. Андреа подняла свободную руку и тоже махнула ему.

Спасибо. Горло на мгновение сжалось. Она обманула Милтона, жестоко обманула. Она шла нести не мир, но меч.


	25. Посмотри во тьму

Дэрил чувствовал себя так, словно на башке по-прежнему был мешок. Перед глазами колыхалось что-то непонятное, в нос били запахи пыли и сухой травы, и Дэрила волокли куда-то, а он лишь переставлял ноги, не разбирая дороги. Только бы не оступиться, мать его! Потому что если он оступится, то рухнет в гигантскую черную яму, из которой уже никогда не выберется.

– Ты идиот! – На этот раз Ободранная Кожа был оригинален. – Кретин! Дебил! Дерьмо койота! Ты не смог бы научить курицу кудахтать! Проклятый бледнолицый!

Плевать, что он там нес. А вот рыдания Софии до боли ввинчивались в уши, будто всего прочего было недостаточно!

Брат, шедший впереди, заговорил, и Дэрил потряс головой, отгоняя призраков.

– Совсем оглох? – Мерл развернулся и послал ему пристальный взгляд. – Что, долбанные полгода без меня, и стал ни на что не годен?

– Да слушаю я.

Брат нехорошо ухмыльнулся:

– Неее, совсем мышей не ловишь. Размякла, Дэрилина, да?

– Пошел ты!

– Тон-то сбавь.

Мерл… Мерл, сука такая, остался прежним, будто мертвяки не встали из могил, а вокруг не творилось хер пойми что. Даже отъелся малек.

– Мы так и будем шататься по лесу?

– По-твоему, я совсем идиот? Нет, идиотка тут только ты, Дэрилина. А у старины Мерла есть план. Когда имеешь дело с говнюками вроде Губернатора, нужно держать за спиной кукиш.

– И какой же у тебя план?

Да посрать на этот план! Но Мерл ждал, что Дэрил спросит, вот он и спросил.

– Тут неподалеку есть заброшенная хижина. Отсидимся там до темноты, а то неохота нарваться на уродов из Вудбери. Я буду не я, если за твоими дружками уже не отправили погоню. Ночью вернемся в брошенный квартал. У меня там спрятан джип с припасами. Оружие, консервы – все как полагается. И рванем подальше.

– Круто.

– Что-то не слышу счастья в твоем голосе. Что, не рад брату?

Да чтоб! Все эти месяцы Дэрил то надеялся найти Мерла, то боялся с ним встретиться. Запутался, болван, с концами. Но Дэрил даже не представлял, что оно выйдет так дерьмово. Рик, Кэрол, Бандитка, Карл, остальные… Он старался не думать о них, но не получалось. Хотя толку-то себя мучить? Чувствовать, будто кто-то тянет твои жилы? Он обещал Лори, что позаботится о ее дочери… Трусливое брехло.

– Хей, Дэрилина. – Мерл оказался совсем рядом, сжал плечо. – Ты ж знаешь, я для тебя стараюсь. Подбери уже сопли. Ты Диксон или нет?

Как ты узнал? Дэрил почти выпалил это вслух, но сдержался. Как ты, сука, узнал, если я никогда…

– Ну-ну. – Теперь Мерл смотрел с самым настоящим презрением, и Дэрил дернулся, будто брат ткнул его ножом. – Шевелись давай. Иначе выбью из тебя всю дурь. Среди Диксонов пидоров нет. Не было и никогда не будет. Усек?

Дэрил заставил себя кивнуть.

– Тогда хуле ты тут застрял? Пошли уже.

Среди Диксонов пидоров нет. Все правильно. Радоваться надо – брат давал ему шанс. Но вместо этого стало совсем муторно.

Тропинка, по которой они шли, совсем заросла – едва разглядишь. Но вот она вильнула, огибая здоровенный куст, весь бурый от необлетевших за зиму листьев, и вывела к дому. Полуразвалившейся хибаре, по правде говоря. Хотя чего нос морщить? Крыша и четыре стены есть, этого достаточно.

Мерл толкнул ветхую дверь, чудом висевшую на петлях, и вошел внутрь, Дэрил за ним. Комнатушка оказалась засратой донельзя. Обломки мебели, какие-то тряпки, газеты, объедки… Воняло хуже, чем от ходячего. Через мутное и засиженное мухами стекло единственного оконца тек такой же мутный и будто запятнанный свет.

– Отличное местечко. – Мерл прошел в глубину комнаты и плюхнулся в не пойми как уцелевшее кресло, скрипнувшее под его весом. – Прям как у нашего старого козла.

– Точно.

Да, точно как последнее пристанище Уилла Диксона. Когда этот мудак под конец достал даже дядю Джесси, и тот выпинал его из своего дома.

– Собираюсь подрыхнуть пару часиков, а то из-за тебя и твоих дружков не спал всю ночь. Разбудишь, если что.

Дэрил уселся прямо на пол неподалеку от двери. И чего теперь? Он потянулся за сигаретами, но не нашел пачки в кармане. Получается, выронил, пока носился по Вудбери. Да что ж такое…

– Ты охуел! – блеснул новым словом Ободранная Кожа. – Ты могучий шаман! Тебе должны поклоняться, тебя должны молить о помощи. А ты поджал хвост и бежишь. Совы не простят тебе этого!

– Ты не понимаешь! – Дэрил тут же одернул себя, вслушался. Нет, Мерл уже задрых, принялся похрапывать. – Ты вообще ничего не понимаешь, – добавил Дэрил тише. – Я должен был уйти.

– И почему же? – Рожа мертвого колдуна оказалась совсем рядом, и Дэрил, хотя уже давно привык, ощутил желание вжаться спиной в стену.

– Потому что я не хотел, чтобы Мерл убил Рика.

– Ты могучий шаман, – повторил индеец. – Ты подчиняешься только своей силе. Никому другому.

Ободранная Кожа не понимал вот просто нихуя!

– Дэрил, я хочу домой. – София сидела совсем рядом, и по ее лицу текли призрачные слезы. – Пожалуйста, давай вернемся к маме!

Как сговорились! Но… Получалось, он не только просрал обещание, которое дал Лори. Он еще разлучил Софию с Кэрол.

– Ты не понимаешь, – попробовал Дэрил еще раз. – Мерл – мой брат. Мы всегда были вместе. Он защищал меня от отца. Он меня всему научил.

– Всегда? Защищал? – Брови у мертвого индейца приподнялись. – А о чем ты скулил на дне оврага? Про то, что его никогда не было рядом? Я же помню, все помню, что ты тогда говорил и думал.

– Не лезь мне в голову!

– А про «Не смей трогать Рика» напомнить? Тогда ты был похрабрее себя нынешнего.

– Заткнись! Ты сраный мудила, проебавший все, что имел!

– Ага, проебал. – Взгляд черных глаз мертвого колдуна стал совсем невыносимым. – И ты проебешь тоже.

– Дядюшка… – голос Софии задрожал.

– Ты не шаман! Нечего было тебя учить. Ты, как все бледнолицые, можешь только ныть и молить о пощаде. Твой брат прав – ты сопляк и трус.

– Я не трус! – Дэрил стиснул зубы так, что они скрипнули.

– Трус. И сила уйдет от тебя. Она не дается трусам.

– Я… – Дэрил задыхался. Он не хотел – правда не хотел уходить, бросать всех. Рик… Проклятье, Дэрил не мог… Нет, он должен… Среди Диксонов никогда не было пидоров, он всегда это знал!

Рик в чертовой форме шерифа, он же, лежащий на кровати в своем доме в Кинге, бледный, едва дышащий, опять здоровый, улыбающийся, с отросшей бородкой, которая так нравилась Дэрилу. Когда они целовались, она легко и приятно покалывала кожу… Как они трахались на здоровенной кровати в заветной комнатке, как ощущалось тело Рика под ладонями: все шрамы, по которым Дэрил проводил пальцами, все родинки… каким Рик был на вкус, когда кончал ему в рот, как смеялся, как принимался теперь переносицу, когда думал о чем-то важном… Это какое-то наваждение!

Кэрол, обнимавшая Дэрила, шутившая, оставлявшая ему самый вкусный кусок белки. Карл, которого он обещал научить охотиться. Хершель – как там теперь будет старик? А Гленн и Мэгги? Их он тоже бросил… И Бандитка. Дэрил помнил, как она агукала у него на руках, спала, пуская пузыри.

Трус.

Все вокруг колебалось, кружилось, засасывало в огромную воронку. Оставьте меня в покое! Я выбрал правильно! Я не мог по-другому! Или… Его опять разрывало – гораздо, несоизмеримо сильнее, чем тогда у машин. Так разрывало, что тело не выдерживало. Оно давило, сковывало, а Дэрил рвался наружу – рвался, как рвался из груди крик.

И тело будто лопнуло. Дэрил вдруг стал легким-легким, как совиное перышко. Что-то звало его, тянуло вверх, и он подчинился, полетел на зов: сквозь потолок, крышу, дальше и дальше. Завис над верхушками деревьев и обернулся. Дэрил видел все: комнатку внутри дома, спавшего в кресле брата, Ободранную Кожу и Софию, самого себя, полулежавшего у стены. От казавшегося сейчас почти чужим тела к нему протянулась тонкая сияющая нить – единственное, что удерживало их вместе. Зов усилился: выше, еще выше! И Дэрил взмахнул руками-крыльями и понесся туда, где серые облака расступались, открывая путь во тьму.

Мы ждем тебя, шепнули совы. Время пришло.

* * *

Рик не мог позволить себе ни ярости, ни горя. Весь путь до дома, показавшийся бесконечным, он стискивал зубы, сжимал пальцы на руле и запрещал себе думать. Пытался сосредоточиться на дороге. Хорошо, что Мишонн и Мэгги, сидевшие на заднем сидении, молчали. Что никто ни о чем не спрашивал.

А мысли все равно лезли в голову, просачивались, впивались… Дэрил, черт тебя подери! Надо было его остановить! Но ведь не получилось бы! Рик вспоминал его глаза и понимал – не получилось бы. Не в этот раз. Проси, кричи, бранись, умоляй… Дэрил решил и выбрал. И Рику оставалось только одно – тоже решить и выбрать. И все равно он не ожидал, что станет так больно – словно с него, еще живого, содрали кожу. Черт… не это сейчас важно! Да, ему больно, но другим больнее! И они потеряли Ти-Дога – не должны были потерять никого, но потеряли.

Когда-то давно Дейл сказал, что главная опасность – люди. Как и во всем, он оказался прав. Ходячие – ничто по сравнению с ними. Тот человек, Губернатор, станет мстить. Значит, надо укрепить здание, продумать план действий, что там еще… В группе осталось девять человек, из них хоть какие-то бойцы – всего пятеро.

Но когда они доехали до института-тюрьмы, стало еще хуже. Нужно сказать о том, что Ти-Дог мертв, объяснить Кэрол, почему не вернулся Дэрил, поговорить с Хершелем о Мэгги… В чертовой столовой все стояли и смотрели на него, как на преступника. Рик произносил слова, но не слышал сам себя, только однообразный глухой гул. И потом тишина. Кэрол прижимала ладони к губам, Хершель смотрел совершенно пустым взглядом, Бэт скорчилась у отца за спиной, почти невидимая. А Карл с Джудит на руках казался воплощением немого укора.

– Так, – вдруг неожиданно громко и ровно произнес Уолтер, – фрау Гретхен и герра Гленна нужно срочно осмотреть.

– Вы… – начал Рик.

– Я достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы помочь. У фрау Гретхен могут быть внутренние повреждения, так что я настаиваю, чтобы начать с нее.

Мэгги сжала губы и побелела.

– Фрау Гретхен, – алхимик шагнул к ней, – я понимаю, что вам сейчас может быть неприятна даже одна мысль об этом, но, полагаю, вы понимаете, что осмотр необходим. Я прошу фрау Пелетье мне ассистировать.

Взгляд Мэгги заметался между Уолтером и отцом, затем она кивнула.

– Вот и хорошо. – Уолтер вдруг едва заметно улыбнулся. – Как говорят умные люди, женщина не должна стесняться троих людей: мужа, врача и алхимика. А я и второе, и третье. Прошу вас.

Когда Уолтер, Мэгги и Кэрол вышли, Рик позволил себе чуть-чуть перевести дыхание.

– Тогда я займусь тобой, мой мальчик. – Хершель подхромал к Гленну. – Рик, поможешь мне? А остальные пока приготовят нам завтрак… или ранний обед, как повезет.

– Спасибо, – шепнул Рик, приблизившись.

– Нам всем сейчас надо заняться делом, иначе мы накрутим сами себя и запаникуем. Это худшее, что может произойти. Сходишь за аптечкой?

Когда Рик вернулся, Гленн что-то тихо и сбивчиво говорил Хершелю, а тот резко мотал головой.

– Даже и не думай! – почти выкрикнул старик.

– Но…

– Это не твоя вина.

– Мэгги…

– Это не твоя вина, – повторил за Хершелем Рик, догадавшись, о чем идет речь.

– Если я не был… Если бы Мэгги была замужем за белым!..

– Они все равно нашли бы повод! – оборвал его Хершель. – Если кто-то хочет причинить вред, он причинит. Найдет себе оправдание.

– Ты… – начал Рик, и старик обернулся. Показалось, Хершель не сдержится, расплачется, но он на мгновение закрыл глаза, сжал губы, а затем произнес:

– Уолтер все сделал правильно. Я понимаю, Мэгги не хотела, чтобы я ее сейчас осматривал.

Рик кивнул.

– Она сильная, Рик. Вся в мать. Она справится. Мы тоже. Мы сделаем все, чтобы она справилась.

– Конечно.

Хершель резко выдохнул и добавил уже другим тоном:

– Эти… люди. Из Вудбери. Они придут сюда?

– Боюсь, что да.

– Тогда мы встретим их во всеоружии. И будем молиться. Это тоже не помешает.

…Уолтер подошел к Рику спустя, наверное, полчаса после того, как они закончили осмотр Гленна, и Хершель объявил, что все не так страшно, а Рик позволил себе в это поверить.

– Герр Граймс. – Алхимик выглядел сосредоточенным, но хоть не обеспокоенным – и то хорошо. – Фрау Гретхен в порядке, насколько вообще в ее состоянии уместны слова «в порядке». Внутренние повреждения есть, но со всеми ними смог справиться даже я нынешний. А вот ее психологическое состояние я облегчить не способен. Боюсь, никто не способен. Тут поможет только время.

– Благодарю вас.

– De nada. – Уолтер пожал плечами, словно удивляясь, что его поблагодарили. – Меня беспокоит то, что если нас ждет столкновение с обитателями Вудбери, от меня будет мало пользы.

– Уолтер…

– Но, что важнее, вы в нынешнем состоянии тоже не способны на многое. – Как и всегда, алхимик будто не замечал, что каждое его слово будто ударяло. – Однако в отличие от моего состояния ваше вполне можно улучшить.

– Вы что-то придумали?

– Еще не до конца. Эта негритянка, которую вы привели. Я обязательно должен ее осмотреть. Полагаю, лучше будет, если вы распорядитесь на сей счет.

Рик ненадолго растерялся. Уолтер все эти месяцы был словно сам по себе, не в их группе, а где-то возле. Но теперь он признавал, по сути, Рика лидером – простого человека, не другого алхимика. А ведь алхимики в вопросах иерархии всегда как с ума сходили.

– Эта женщина крайне интересна, – будто не заметив замешательства Рика, продолжил Уолтер. – И если я не ошибся, она может помочь.

– Я переговорю с ней.

Мишонн – тоже проблема, с которой надо что-то делать. Тоже головная боль. Прогнать ее, как и собирался? Предложить остаться – ведь она еще один боец? И она нужна, как объявил Уолтер. Но Рик по-прежнему не доверял Мишонн.

– Вам следует отдохнуть, – объявил алхимик.

– У меня нет времени на отдых.

Ни мгновения. Неизвестно, когда в институт – в их дом – придут враги. Надо подготовиться. Надо встретить их во всеоружии, как сказал Хершель. И, кажется, первый раз в жизни Рик был готов молиться. Кому и чему угодно.

* * *

Тьму рассеивала только причудливо змеившаяся тропка, светившаяся, будто под ногами рассыпали звездную пыль. Дэрил шел уже очень долго, но усталости не чувствовал. Ни усталости, ни удивления, ни страха. Все они остались внизу, вместе с телом.

Наконец он что-то заметил. Там, в конце звездной тропы горел небольшой костерок. Дэрил приблизился, посмотрел на плясавшие языки пламени, четкие и яркие, будто вырезанные из цветной бумаги. И дымом совершенно не пахло. Когда из огня вылетали искры, они не гасли, а взмывали вверх и будто приклеивались к раскинувшейся над головой черноте.

Дэрил опустил взгляд и чудом не вздрогнул. Он мог поклясться, что мгновение назад у костра никого не было. Но теперь у самого огня сидел, сгорбившись, индеец. Длинные седые волосы, в которых торчали перья, одежда, вся тоже расшитая узорами в виде перьев: больших, маленьких, светлых, темных. Казалось, если он взмахнет руками, то обернется огромной пестрой птицей. Как Дэрил ни пытался, разглядеть лицо незнакомца не получалось: то ли из-за теней, которые отбрасывало пламя, то ли еще из-за чего. На плечах индейца устроились две совы – снежно-белая и угольно-черная. Все трое не шевелились, будто статуи.

Дэрил подождал немного, но индеец все так же молчал и не двигался, а совы пялились в костер светящимися глазищами. И чего теперь?

– Это… здравствуй, – не выдержал Дэрил.

Индеец, наконец, зашевелился, и птицы на его плечах замахали крыльями. Он вытянул руку и ткнул указательным пальцем куда-то Дэрилу за спину.

– Ну да, я оттуда пришел.

Но индеец все равно продолжал показывать назад. Дэрил обернулся и обмер. Тропинка пропала. Не было ни верха, ни низа, ни права, ни лева, только клубящаяся мешанина черного, коричневого, серого и желтого. Дэрил заставил себя вглядеться. Что-то знакомое… Да это же мазня того самого Поллока! Сейчас от нее веяло настоящей жутью, гораздо сильнее, чем от картины, оставшейся в институте-тюрьме. Цвета двигались, перетекали один в другой, казались жерновами огромной мельницы. Ступи ближе, и они перемелют тебя нахрен! Да ну к черту!

Дэрил снова посмотрел на индейца у костра. Тот будто ждал, что Дэрил выберет. И чего? Не сваливать же? Ни хрена Дэрил не был трусом! Он никогда ничего не боялся! Это всего лишь чья-то там мазня.

Дэрил тяжело сглотнул:

– Мне туда?

Индеец кивнул.

– Ладно, понял.

Дэрил набрал в грудь воздуха и шагнул прямо в картину.

…Он бежал по осеннему лесу, несся изо всех сил, хотя знал, что это бесполезно. Чудовище все равно настигнет и поймает, разорвет на куски. Дурак, дурак, какой же дурак! Почему он не поверил Мерлу? Зачем пошел один? Сердце лупило по ребрам, в боку кололо. И не закричишь, не позовешь, потому что никто не придет. Никому нет дела, что там с мелким отродьем Диксонов.

Дэрил зацепился обо что-то ногой, растянулся, уткнулся лицом прямо в прелые листья. Больно! От собственного бессилия и страха захотелось разреветься. Мерл прав – он как девчонка. Только у девчонок глаза всегда на мокром месте. Надо подниматься на ноги и бежать, плевать на разодранные локти и колени! Чупакабра была уже рядом, близко, Дэрил чувствовал, как тряслась земля, почти ощущал чужое дыхание на спине.

– Она любит сопляков вроде тебя. Легкая добыча. Она поймает тебя и выпьет всю кровь, – обещал, ухмыляясь, Мерл и ржал, когда вечером Дэрил боялся гасить свет.

Он кое-как встал, и ноги чуть не подкосились. Нет! Надо бежать! Ну же! Первый шаг, второй…

_Ты ни на что не годен. Слабак. Сопляк. Лучше бы ты не рождался. Лучше бы ты сдох._

Дэрил опять упал на колени, зажал уши, но голос все равно просачивался, жалил, смеялся, издевался.

_Никому не нужен… Тупой выродок… Пропади ты пропадом…_

Из лесу нет выхода, тут не спрячешься. Не залезешь под кровать, не заберешься на чердак, не удерешь на улицу. Есть только чупакабра, и она поймает тебя и выпьет кровь. Никто не спасет: ни мама, ни Мерл. Они никогда не спасали.

Дэрил свернулся калачиком на колючей траве, обхватил себя за колени и зажмурился. Может, если изо всех сил вжаться в землю, если стать маленьким-маленьким, чупакабра не заметит? Может – в этот единственный раз – обойдется?

– Вот ты где! – раздался мужской голос.

– Пацан, – прозвучало спустя мгновение совсем рядом. – Ты как?

Дэрил заставил себя открыть глаза и увидел склонившегося над ним полицейского.

– Ты ведь Дэрил? Дэрил Диксон?

Он едва сумел кивнуть. Дэрил не любил полицейских, как все Диксоны. Боялся. Но этот не казался страшным и смотрел по-доброму. Наверное, он был каким-то неправильным полицейским.

– Можешь встать или помочь? Мы тебя уже вторые сутки ищем.

Чтобы Дэрила кто-то искал? Да кому он сдался? Все так и говорили: одним Диксоном больше, одним меньше. Только спокойнее будет.

Дэрил перекатился, уселся, мотнул головой, когда полицейский подал ему руку. Вот еще! Будто сам встать не сможет.

Из леса донесся вой. Чупакабра! Как он мог о ней забыть?! А она уже подобралась совсем близко, ломилась сквозь кусты, треща сучьями!

– Там!

– Что? – Полицейский будто ничего не слышал. Стоял рядом и по-прежнему улыбался.

– Там чупакабра! Нам надо уходить, сэр!

– Чупакабры не существует.

Но она существовала! Вон она! За теми деревьями и кустами!

– Пожалуйста, сэр! Она нас убьет!

Дэрил схватил полицейского за руку, потянул, но тот не сдвинулся с места.

– Сэр!

Полицейский смотрел на Дэрила, и глаза у него были голубыми, как небо.

– Чупакабры не существует.

Нет! Сейчас она выпрыгнет из леса, набросится на них и выпьет кровь, и…

Сзади оглушительно и протяжно заскрипело, грохнуло. Чупакабра – страшная, здоровенная, настолько сильная, что может повалить дерево. Она пришла.

Дэрил вцепился пальцами в рубашку полицейского, вжался в нее лицом. Сейчас… Теплая рука легла ему на плечи, обняла.

– Дэрил, чупакабры не существует.

Он слышал ее шумное дыхание, вонь забивалась в ноздри…

– Посмотри. Ее нет.

В голосе полицейского были спокойствие и уверенность, и Дэрил заставил себя повернуть голову. Медленно, дюйм за дюймом. Нельзя смотреть. Нельзя! Нет, надо!

Там, у развороченных кустов, у рухнувшего толстенного ствола стояла… Все, как Дэрил представлял: огромная, как медведь, уродливая, лохматая, с длинными ручищами, свисавшими почти до земли.

– Сэр!

Отвернись-отвернись-отвернись…

– Смотри.

И Дэрил покорно продолжал смотреть – на морду чупакабры. На ухмыляющееся лицо Уилла Диксона.

– Ее нет, – повторил полицейский. – Есть только страх.

Что-то ярко блеснуло в сумрачном лесном свете: новехонький кольт питон в вытянутой руке.

Эхо выстрела отдалось в ушах, раскатилось над верхушками деревьев. Дэрил смотрел во все глаза, но чупакабры больше не было. Она пропала, развеялась, будто ее и вправду никогда не существовало.

– Сэр…

Полицейский тоже исчез. Дэрил стоял посреди леса один-одинешенек. Все так же болели ободранные локти и колени, ему по-прежнему было страшно и хотелось пить и есть. Но он знал, что выберется. Выберется и обязательно отыщет этого странного полицейского с голубыми глазами. Должен отыскать во что бы то ни стало…

…Летняя ночь в Джорджии, жаркая и душная, пропахшая травой, бензином и дымом от костра.

Где опять носит Мерла? Обещал же сегодня взять с собой! Дэрил брел по узким улочкам, вглядывался в темноту и искал. Чертов городок будто вымер – ни одного прохожего. Хотя чего удивляться в такой-то час? Кажется, тут неподалеку был бар. Наверняка Мерл там!

Сраная дыра, а не бар, вот что это. Жалкая халупа на самой окраине. Но из окон лился свет и доносился шум, значит, Мерл точно где-то рядом. Чуть дальше, за баром торчал одинокий покосившийся фонарный столб. Прямо под ним собрались Мерл и его приятели. Они стояли кругом, разглядывали что-то на земле, переговаривались. Время от времени кто-то из них пинал это что-то, а остальные смеялись.

Когда Дэрил приблизился, сквозь смех до него донеслись стоны. Что за черт?

– Вот ты где! – рявкнул, отвлекшись, Мерл. – Наконец-то!

– Какого хрена? – не выдержал Дэрил. – Мы договаривались…

– Да ладно тебе! Присоединяйся, братишка! Тут весело!

Приятели Мерла расступились, пропуская, и Дэрил, наконец, увидел.

В луже тусклого света валялся мужчина. Он сжался, обхватив голову, чтобы защитить ее от ударов. Помогало мало: его били по спине, почкам, всему, до чего дотягивались. Мужик не сопротивлялся, иногда едва слышно глухо стонал.

– Эй, вы его на тот свет отправите!

Кто-то из приятелей Мерла громко заржал:

– Там ему самое место!

– Кто это?

– А хер я знаю, – громко фыркнул Мерл. – Пидорас какой-то. Мы его тут неподалеку с дружком застукали. Дружок удрал, а этот не успел. Ничего, мы и до его приятеля доберемся!

Горло сжалось, а под языком разлился мерзкий привкус. Захотелось свалить нахрен, но куда?

– Эй, ты чего такую рожу скорчил?

– Присоединяйся, чувак!

– Давай, отмудохаем этого хуесоса!

– Эй, урод, может, ты и нам отсосешь, как своему приятелю?

– Сваливай из нашего графства, пидор!

Надо было пошевелиться, сказать что-нибудь, а Дэрил все стоял и смотрел. Этот педик – не его дело. Не его. Сам виноват – нехер было попадаться! Все правильно, пусть валит из Джорджии, тут таким не место. Пусть радуется, что не убьют. И в полицию не побежит – там ему только добавят…

От очередного удара мужик не застонал даже, почти взвизгнул. А вдруг его все-таки прикончат?

– Давай-давай, повизжи погромче, паскуда!

Придурок с какого-то хрена отнял руки от головы, приподнял ее, словно собрался умолять, и Дэрила парализовало. У чертового педика было его лицо. Не, хрень какая-то! Глюки! Но… это было его лицо! Все в синяках, с заплывшим глазом и разбитыми губами, но его! Это он, Дэрил, корчился в пыли под чужими ударами, чувствовал их, пытался уклониться, хотя знал, что без толку. Что спасения нет, что…

Дэрил задыхался, кровь стучала в ушах. Нет! Это не я! Это не могу быть я! Я не… вонючиймерзкийпидорсдохносдохнисдохнимразьхуесоспоганоыйвыродок…

Он Диксон! Среди Диксонов нет пидоров! Он убьет любого, кто скажет…

Я не хочу быть им, не хочу лежать не земле и скулить! Нехочунехочунехочу! Только не это! Пожалуйста! Развернуться, сбежать, спрятаться. И похер на все!

Трус… Слово разлилось во рту привкусом железа. Трус. Боишься так, что поджилки трясутся. Ты всю жизнь сбегал: снова, снова и снова. Хватит. Смотри! Смотри же! И решай!

– Отвали от него! – не выдержал Дэрил. Вышло жалко и тонко – полускулеж-полукрик.

– Чего? – приятель Мерла, занесший ногу для очередного удара, аж замер.

– Отвали! Вы все – отвалите!

Он стоял в свете фонаря, будто на арене. Безоружный и голый. Глядел во тьму, а тьма глядела на него десятками, сотнями глаз. Она шептала, кричала, презирала, ненавидела. Давила-давила-давила-давила… Куда ты полез? Ты сам виноват.

Его всего трясло, зубы стучали, что, наверное, всем было слышно. Поздно, он отрезал себе путь к бегству. Больше не спрячешься. Он мог только одно – сжаться, зажмуриться, обхватить голову, ожидая ударов, и ждать. И тьма набросилась…

…Снова ночь. Огромная белая луна ярко светила в распахнутые ворота амбара, и было светло почти как днем. По огромному полю, раскинувшемуся перед Дэрилом и Мерлом, метались люди. Выстрелы, вопли, крики, ругань – бедлам какой-то! Где-то неподалеку завывали полицейские сирены, сбоку что-то бухнуло, и амбар содрогнулся: стены заскрипели, сверху посыпалось сено.

– Мать твою! – громким шепотом выругался сзади Мерл. – Они приволокли шагоход!

Вот он – здоровенная металлическая туша, казавшаяся черной. Она перла прямо к распахнутым воротам.

Дерьмо! Все оказалось гораздо серьезнее, чем думалось вечером! Обычная встреча с Хилли и его дружками, брат клялся, что последняя. Хватит с нас, братишка, потом рванем хоть в Алабаму, хоть в Южную Каролину, в любое графство. И во что оно вылилось?

Поблизости завизжали, и по спине пробежала дрожь. Что там, мать его? Что происходит, если мужик визжит, как баба?

– Попробуем прорваться там. – Мерл ткнул пальцем влево, где расстояние между лесом и амбаром было чуть меньше. – Готов?

Дэрил перехватил ружье поудобнее, и они побежали.

Крики и выстрелы били в уши – как посреди чертового сражения! И приятели Мерла, и явившиеся их арестовывать бобби бестолково метались туда-сюда, так же бестолково палили, будто не различая своих и чужих. Прямо на глазах у Дэрила какой-то бобби отпрыгнул от своего валявшегося на земле и тянувшего к нему руки напарника, заорал, а потом выстрел прямо в голову. Свихнулся?!

– Драпаем! – прорычал Мерл. – Шевелись давай!

Они почти упали на траву за брошенной полицейской тачкой. Брат дышал так же тяжело и громко, как сам Дэрил.

– Что тут за пиздец? Ничего не понимаю.

Дэрил тоже не понимал. Мерл приподнялся, выглядывая, и сразу плюхнулся обратно.

– Ложись!

По капоту чиркнула пуля.

– Что там? – Дэрил пригнул голову.

– Бобби. Двое.

– Бросай оружие! – заорали им. – Бросай оружие и выходи!

– Ага, щаз. – Мерл осклабился. – Твой правый, братишка, мой левый.

Они одновременно вскочили на ноги и одновременно выстрелили. Что-то вжикнуло у Дэрила над самым ухом, мгновение – и пришло осознание, что пуля чудом не попала в голову, что он цел и невредим, как цел и невредим противник. Зато у второго бобби на левом предплечье темнела кровь – ничего серьезного, раз он по-прежнему стоял.

Сейчас они выстрелят снова… Мужик вывалился откуда-то слева – кто-то из ребят Хилли, судя по тому, что не в форме. Он взвыл по-волчьи и вдруг бросился на раненного бобби. Не просто бросился – зубами вцепился в покрытое кровью предплечье, как в кость.

– Что… – вырвалось у Дэрила.

Бобби заорал. Его напарник бросился на помощь, принялся оттаскивать аж урчащего психа. Тот обхватил бобби обеими руками, присосался пиявкой. Действительно свихнулся? Когда его, наконец, оторвали, во все стороны брызнула кровь. Дэрил не поверил своим глазам: мужик выдрал из предплечья бобби кусок мяса.

Дэрил не выдержал, выстрелил в сумасшедшего. Укушенный бобби больше не орал, лишь громко дышал и время от времени всхлипывал. Может, это сон? Кошмарный сон – ведь люди не могут…

Мерл наставил пистолет на второго бобби, и тот тут же вскинул свой.

– Брат, бежим…

Будто не услышал. Да что с ним? Надо уносить ноги, и черт с бобби!

Однако… Дэрил в жизни не видел этого полицейского, не знал его, но… знал. Откуда?

– Мерл…

Чушь! Дэрил никогда не водился с бобби! Он запомнил бы, если этот чувак был среди тех, кто к нему порой цеплялся.

Я его знаю…

– Мерл, валим!

Брат не пошевелился. Он по-прежнему целился в полицейского, а тот – в него.

Горло вдруг сдавило, Дэрил распахнул рот, попытался втянуть воздух, но стало лишь хуже. Я знаю… Это лицо – сейчас на нем наметились новые морщины, сейчас оно не гладко выбрито, а с бородкой. Эти волосы – сейчас они не такие короткие, отросли, завились кольцами, в них появилась седина. Эти глаза – они прежние, такие же голубые, такие же, как у полицейского в лесу.

Есть только страх…

– Я его убью, – вдруг произнес Мерл. – Я прострелю ему башку.

– Не надо… – даже не шепот, едва различимый хрип. Никто не услышал.

– Брат, пойдем, – еще раз попробовал Дэрил.

Господи, только не это! Он был готов ко всему, считал, что готов ко всему… Самоуверенный идиот! Они же договорились! Мерл же сказал: если Дэрил уйдет, все останутся живы. Сказал ведь!

– Ты обещал.

Брат обернулся, уставился пустым и совершенно чужим взглядом, а рука с пистолетом по-прежнему была направлена на бобби. На Рика.

– Прошу тебя! Ты обещал!

_Ты ничего не можешь. Никогда ничего не мог._

– Мерл!

Дэрил сам не понял, как очутился на коленях. Я буду умолять, валяться у тебя в ногах, только…

Все стало вязким, замедлилось. Брат долго-долго разворачивался, рука с пистолетом приподнималась целую вечность. Воздух засасывал, как болото, тянул назад, не давал рвануться, закричать, даже зажмуриться. Нет, черт тебя подери! Не надо!

Дэрил видел пулю, вылетевшую из ствола, облако порохового дыма, то, как она летела, вращаясь и оставляя в воздухе след, как лодка на озерной глади, как, наконец, достигла цели и вонзилась Рику в грудь.

Это неправда. Не может быть правдой. Это… Мир не рассыпался на осколки, Дэрил не проснулся от кошмара. Не сон? Неужели не сон?

Второй бобби почти выбросил вперед пистолет, и два выстрела слились воедино. Все-таки сон, в жизни такого не происходит! Бредятина ведь! Как у того… писаки, который нравился Мерлу… Шекспира! Горы трупов в конце.

Дэрил стоял на коленях и не мог подняться.

– Проснись, – шепнул он себе. – Проснись же.

Луна, поле над ней, тела никуда не исчезали.

Рик, Мерл… Никто не должен был умереть! Никто из них! Что ему делать, если они умрут? Если они умерли? У него никого больше нет…

– Уберите трупы, – шепнул кто-то голосом брата. – Средь поля битвы мыслимы они, а здесь не к месту…

Заткнись!

Тело Рика дернулось. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Умоляю! Дэрил упал на задницу, кое-как пополз от поднимавшегося, покачивающегося Ри… ходячего. Тот повел головой, как принюхиваясь. Мертвые голубые – невыносимо голубые – глаза уставились на Дэрила.

Я правда больше не могу! Творите, мать вашу, со мной что угодно! Только не с Риком! 

Ходячий направился к Дэрилу.

Когда он поднимал пистолет, ствол ходил ходуном. Возьми себя в руки, Дэрилина! Сделай хоть что-нибудь правильно! Рик хотел бы этого.

– Прости, – выдохнул Дэрил склонившемуся над ним ходячему, упер оружие ему в лоб. – Прости.

И выстрелил…

…Дэрил валялся на тропинке из звездной пыли и судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Он помнил все, чувствовал все: саднили колени и локти, тело ныло от ударов, рука ощущала отдачу. Его по-прежнему колотило: чертовы видения, такие реальные, что хотелось выть, не отпускали, цеплялись липкими пальцами. Хватит уже! Довольно! Что бы это ни было, оно осталось позади! Дэрил справился! Справился, чтоб тебя! Он пытался сдержаться, но рыдания лезли наружу, царапались, прогрызали изнутри горло. Дэрил выталкивал их из себя одно за одним короткими всхлипами, почти спазмами. Ублюдки… какие вы тут все ублюдки… За что? Зачем вы заставили меня… Вывернули наизнанку, суки…

Он не знал, сколько времени лежал так, вздрагивая всем телом. Как-то, почему-то, но стало легче. Дыхание успокоилось, и Дэрил сумел, наконец, сесть и оглядеться. Картина Поллока пропала, остались только костер и индеец с совами. Искры по-прежнему взлетали из пламени и приклеивались на темноту сверху. Их уже было много – почти такая же звездная тропа, как и внизу.

Дэрил быстро стер со щек остатки слез, с шумом втянул носом воздух. Вот уж точно – разревелся, Дэрилина. Злость растворялась во тьме, а вместе с ней исчезала и боль. То, что приходило им на смену… Дэрил поймал себя на том, что усмехается. Не, ни хрена ему было не весело, наоборот. Просто он наконец-то знал, что делать.

Дэрил поднялся, приблизился к индейцу, чье лицо по-прежнему пряталось в тени. Кто же он… Да какая разница? Дэрил чувствовал взгляд невидимых глаз: пристальный, изучающий. Индеец и совы ждали.

– Это… – Дэрил облизал губы, – в общем, спасибо.

Кажется, индеец ненадолго растерялся. Потом он затрясся, и Дэрил понял, что индеец смеется. Совы возмущенно захлопали крыльями, принялись перебирать лапами, чтобы не грохнуться у него с плеч. И над чем тут ржать-то? Наверное, надо было взбеситься, только сил на это совсем не осталось. Черт с ним, пусть веселится.

Индеец вроде успокоился немного, махнул рукой – иди, мол. Дэрил и сам понимал, что пора. И так он тут задержался.

– Прощай, – буркнул он все еще хихикающему индейцу и совам, развернулся и пошел по тропе.

До свидания, беззвучно поправили его. Ты придешь еще. Ты будешь смотреть во тьму снова и снова, ибо страхам несть числа.

– Да пошли вы, – беззлобно выдохнул Дэрил. Сейчас он об этом думать точно не собирался. Сейчас его ждали Ободранная Кожа и София. И брат.

* * *

Они не готовы. Совершенно не готовы. В институте-тюрьме осталось не так уж много оружия. Нет, пистолетов хватало, но пули нужно где-то срочно достать. Ввязываться в открытую схватку смерти подобно, значит, нужно укрепиться, забаррикадироваться и уйти в глухую оборону, понадеявшись, что у врага закончатся терпение и люди? Это в лучшем случае тянуло на набросок, но никак не на полноценный план. Сколько бойцов в Вудбери? Какое у них оружие? Сплошные вопросы…

Час тек за часом, а Рик не мог найти выход. Хоть незваные гости пока не появлялись. Значило ли это, что Губернатор решил не бросаться мстить вслепую? Предположим, он сейчас готовится, предположим, что из семи десятков человек в Вудбери держать оружие способна только половина. Но это все равно слишком много! Только и остается, что уповать на крепость здешних стен.

А если попробовать договориться? Это хоть какой-то шанс. Рик не мог рисковать своими людьми – хватит с него смерти Ти-Дога! Но как это осуществить? Мишонн на вопросы о Губернаторе отвечала неохотно, почти огрызалась, хотя и того, о чем она обмолвилась, и того, что случилось с Гленном и Мэгги, хватило, чтобы более-менее представить, что творилось в Вудбери.

Голова казалась чугунной, а перед глазами все двоилось и мелькали темные мошки. Но Рик думал и думал, отбрасывал никчемные идеи одну за одной. Дэрил… Нет, только не снова! Дэрил бы ничем не помог, как не могли помочь Хершель, Аксель и Гленн.

– Я установил на дозорные вышки простенькое заклинание, – объявил Уолтер. – Если кто-то покажется возле них, мы заметим.

Простенькое заклинание, похоже, выпило из алхимика все силы, потому что выглядел он так, словно внезапно постарел лет на десять.

– Спасибо.

– Вам нужно отдохнуть. – Который раз Уолтер произносил сегодня эти слова? Рик сбился со счета.

– Мне неког…

– Отдохните, иначе еще немного, и вы упадете в обморок. Вы этого хотите?

Рик потер переносицу, ненадолго закрыл глаза.

– Хорошо, – сдался он. – Но только час.

– Два часа.

Рик не стал спорить, пошел к себе в камеру.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Зато навалилась усталость, тяжелая, как каменная плита. Рик лежал на спине и смотрел прогнувшиеся пружины и грязный матрас койки второго яруса. Эми, Дейл, Отис, Шейн, Патриша, Джимми… Лори… Ти-Дог… Сколько еще людей он потеряет? Но Рик больше никого не хотел терять.

Где сейчас Дэрил? Что делает? Хватит! Думать об этом бессмысленно, это теперь совершенно неважно. Но Дэрил ушел и словно забрал с собой часть Рика. А то, что осталось, могло лишь дрожать, голое, слабое, растерявшее всю уверенность. Рик слишком привык, что Дэрил рядом. Что прикроет спину, подставит плечо. Хмыкнет и скажет: «Да ладно тебе. Оно как-нибудь устроится», и Рик сразу же поверит.

Нельзя было привыкать к прикосновениям Дэрила, ощущению его пальцев, рта на коже, члена в своем теле. Нельзя было привыкать засыпать и просыпаться на одной кровати, к тому, как он морщился, когда его будили, к хрипотце в его голосе, от которой по спине и рукам бежали приятные мурашки…

Рик с силой зажмурился. Он жалок, да? Сказал себе же – хватит!

Он перекатился на бок, посмотрел на стену, серую, в грязных разводах. Или это не разводы, а тени? Они ползали по штукатурке, взбирались под потолок и стекали вниз, клубились в углах, что-то шептали и тихонько смеялась. Издевались. Чуяли, как ему плохо… Это же невыносимо!

Рик с силой потер лицо, уселся, уставился на собственные ноги. Отдохнуть… Какого черта он тут торчал и ничего не делал? Какого черта ждал, отдал врагу всю инициативу? Не нужно было слушать Уолтера!

Надо хоть немного взбодриться. Ноги подкашивались, заплетались, но он добрел до душевой, ввалился туда и сунул голову под воду. Тем холоднее – тем лучше.

Только когда в мозгах немного прояснилось, Рик осознал, что он не один. Эта душевая была обшей – для заключенных, длинное, ничем не перегороженное помещение. И в самой глубине под последним душем стояла Мэгги.

– Извини. – Он отвернулся, закрыл кран, и стало тихо, как на кладбище. Только падали на кафельный пол редкие капли. – Я думал, Уолтер сказал тебе полежать.

– А я думала, Уолтер сказал тебе отдохнуть.

Рик попробовал усмехнуться, но звук, вырвавшийся из горла, больше походил на карканье.

– Кажется, мне не удалось последовать его совету.

– Мне тоже. Не могу лежать и ничего не делать.

Рик кивнул. Сзади едва слышно зашелестело, и опять тишина.

– Я знаю про тебя и Дэрила.

Рик не ответил – язык прилип к гортани. Он стоял и смотрел прямо перед собой, не в силах даже повернуть голову. С волос стекала вода, струйками сбегала под ворот футболки, неприятно щекотала кожу.

– Тогда внизу то чудовище, Тони. Он назвал вас любовниками. Я не сразу поняла, что он сказал, осознала уже наверху, позже. Думала даже, что мне послышалось. Но ведь не послышалось, так? Или он соврал?

Рик заставил себя качнуть одеревеневшей шеей.

– Нет.

Он устал. Слишком устал даже для того, чтобы лгать. Зачем? Это не имело смысла.

Рик все-таки обернулся и встретился взглядом с Мэгги: пронизывающим, злым, от которого нельзя было сбежать и укрыться.

– Ты врал Лори. – Ее лицо перекосилось.

– Нет.

– Ты врал!

– Нет.

– Какого черта… – вдруг пробормотала Мэгги, опустив глаза, – какого черта я должна тебе верить?

Рик не ответил.

– Проклятье! – Она саданула по стене кулаком. – Знаешь, что они… те два ублюдка… обещали? Что если я хоть пикну, если вздумаю сопротивляться, они убьют Гленна. Приволокут сюда, оттрахают меня у него на глазах, а потом перережут ему горло. И я поверила. Сразу.

– Мэгги…

– Замолчи! – Она снова смотрела прямо на Рика. – Не хочу ничьей жалости! Тошнит от нее! От того, как все отводят глаза и вздыхают! А папа и Гленн еще хуже. Они не могут на меня смотреть, понимаешь? Просто не могут! Пытаются себя заставить, но не могут!

Дай им время… Рик стиснул зубы, не произнес вслух, потому что это не утешило бы Мэгги, не помогло ей. А что бы ей помогло? Он не знал.

– Я сделала все, что они сказали. Все! Господи, я грязная. – Мэгги спрятала лицо в ладонях, разрыдалась. – Я моюсь и моюсь, но по-прежнему грязная! И все это видят. И будто тыкают в меня пальцами.

– Это не так.

– Ты не понимаешь!

Полотенце соскользнуло, с тихим шелестом упало на пол, и Мэгги замерла, сжалась, как в ожидании удара. Ночью Рик уже видел синяки и кровоподтеки на ее теле. Сейчас они побледнели и стали меньше, но их по-прежнему было слишком много, они по-прежнему были слишком страшными. На ногах, на животе, целая россыпь – на бедрах и запястьях. Рик опустился на одно колено, поднял полотенце и протянул его Мэгги.

– Ты права. Я не понимаю. Но… Знаешь, из меня вышел не самый лучший муж, однако Лори всегда и во всем винила себя. Даже если виноват был я и только я, она говорила: «Я виновата», и у меня просто опускались руки. Мы… мы вместе ходили к врачу, чтобы решить мою… проблему. Позже, уже на вашей ферме, Лори рассказала, что этот болван твердил ничем не показывать, как ей тяжело. Она улыбалась, а я ни черта не представлял, что с ней творилось. Мы врали всем вокруг, что у нас прекрасная семья. Боялись развестись. И она боялась больше меня, потому что если бы мы развелись, это в нее стали тыкать пальцами. Это она стала бы виноватой.

– Ты тоже боялся. – Мэгги забрала у Рика полотенце, снова намотала на себя, как кокон.

– Да. Ужасно боялся. Только я действительно был виноват. Не Лори. И ты не виновата. Ты не грязная. Мы это знаем. И твой отец, и Гленн тоже знают.

Рик поднялся, и Мэгги тут же сделала шаг назад, потом нервно передернула плечами.

– Я хочу одного: взять нож поострее, найти того второго ублюдка, связать его, отрезать… все. И вогнать этот нож ему в живот. Это же ненормально, да? Неправильно.

– Не знаю. Кажется, я сам запутался во всем этом правильно-неправильно.

Мэгги с силой сжала губы, резко мотнула головой.

– Ты ведь хотел спросить про второго. Я все ждала, когда ты спросишь. Спрашивай.

– Это был брат Дэрила?

– Нет. – Теперь Мэгги прикусила нижнюю губу. – Тебе стало легче?

– Не знаю, – глухо повторил Рик.

– Этот… Мерл… наверное, побрезговал азиатской шлюхой.

– Мэгги, прошу тебя…

– Я… – Ее взгляд подернулся пеленой. Мэгги была не в душевой, а снова на том складе в Вудбери. – Папа сказал, они нелюди. Но это я нелюдь, понимаешь? Они смотрели на меня, как на… наверное, так смотрят на животное. На циркового урода. И они орали, что это я виновата. Что я чертова шлюха. Что я предала свою расу. Что…

– Все это чушь!

Мэгги дернулась, затем резко провела тыльной стороной ладони по щекам.

– Аннет говорила мне, что все люди хорошие. Что всегда есть причина: они заблуждаются, с ними случилось что-то плохое, они разочаровались, им просто не повезло. Но в глубине души все хорошие. Но это полное дерьмо. Плохие люди есть. Им нравится быть плохими.

Она прошла мимо Рика, уже собиралась выйти из душевой, но застыла в дверях.

– Когда я узнала про тебя и Дэрила, то дико разозлилась. Я тебе верила, мы все тебе верили, а ты врал. Изображал из себя примерного мужа, скакал вокруг Лори, когда на самом деле… Мерзко. Все оказалось так мерзко! Я хотела рассказать Гленну и отцу.

– А теперь? Расскажешь?

– Не знаю. – Мэгги покачала головой. – Я тоже запуталась. И я тоже не знаю.

Она вышла из душевой, а Рик остался стоять в гробовой тишине.

* * *

Дэрил пришел в себя оттого, что его хлестали по роже.

– Эй! – донесся голос Мерла. – Ты совсем сдурел? Черт! Да что с тобой такое?

Собственное тело казалось тяжелым и чужим, и Дэрил будто познавал его снова, учился им управлять. Если бы еще брат так не орал…

Дневной свет ударил в глаза. Тусклый, но все равно пришлось ненадолго зажмуриться, чтобы привыкнуть.

Мерл схватил Дэрила за шиворот и затряс.

– Ты чокнулся? Хочешь, чтоб нас кусачие сожрали?

– Отвали. – Дэрил отмахнулся от брата, кое-как уселся и принялся тереть лицо. Его все еще потряхивало и мутило. Куски видений – или что это было? – вспыхивали в башке, точь-в-точь как искры в том странном костре. Хорошо хоть реветь больше не тянуло.

– Хей. – Мерл вдруг присел на корточки, уставился на него, и Дэрил осознал, что брат встревожился. Редкое, бля, зрелище.

– Отлично все. Зашибись просто.

Дэрил поднялся, потряс затекшими ногами и подхватил прислоненный к стене арбалет.

– Ты чего? – Мерл тоже выпрямился.

– Я возвращаюсь.

Он успел дойти до двери, когда брат схватил его за плечо. Дэрил сумел уклониться, и кулак просвистел совсем рядом. Бить в ответ не хотелось. Это казалось лишним, каким-то тупым.

– Никуда ты не пойдешь! – На физиономии Мерла мешались ярость и растерянность.

– Пойду. А ты давай, драпай, куда там собрался. Ты ж только и делаешь, что удираешь!

– Чего?

– Того! Ты всегда удирал: в другое графство, в армию, да куда угодно! Лишь бы подальше. А я оставался.

На лице Мерла что-то дрогнуло, и он попытался усмехнуться:

– Решила устроить мне сцену, Дэрилина? Будто я мало тебе сопли подтирал.

– Мало! – Это было странно, жутко – говорить о таком. Не молчать, не хранить в себе, а произнести вслух. – Ты сваливал. А когда возвращался, не смотрел на меня.

– А что я мог сделать? – огрызнулся Мерл.

– Придумал бы, если б захотел.

Во взгляде брата мелькнула неуверенность.

– Да чего…

– Ты сваливал, а он лупил меня за двоих.

– Он сдох уже. И жарится в аду.

Мерлу всегда этого хватало. Забей и забудь. Хер ли вспоминать, если ничего не изменишь? Дэрил не мог – прошлое всегда было с ним, отпечатанное на его плоти. Это Мерл отводил глаза, когда Дэрил снимал при нем рубашку.

Чудище из снов, чупакабра с мордой Уилла Диксона – если бежать от нее, она будет гнаться за тобой вечно. Нужно остановиться и обернуться, только так можно победить. Мерл этого до сих пор не понял.

– Я возвращаюсь, – повторил Дэрил и шагнул за порог.

– Ты точно ебнулся! Крыша съехала из-за какого-то пидора!

– У него имя есть.

Не слушать Мерла, не подчиняться Мерлу – как можно? Они ведь братья! Одна кровь.

– Дэрил! Да чтоб тебе провалиться! Дэрил!

Все-таки это было страшно. Не так, как в видениях, но страшно. Он заставил себя остановиться, обернулся.

Мерл стоял в дверях хижины, впившись пальцами в косяк, и казалось, дерево сейчас треснет.

– Среди Диксонов пидоров нет.

Дэрил едва удержался от того, чтобы сглотнуть. Хер ли он все еще боялся? Он уже давно не сопляк, прятавшийся от Уилла Диксона на заднем дворе. Ободранная Кожа прав – он шаман, какой-никакой, но шаман. Совы его приняли. Дэрил чуял, они тут, рядом: всегда и повсюду, во сне и наяву. Они с ним. Сила с ним. И только это важно.

Он медленно пожал плечами:

– Да мне наплевать.

Мерл заозирался, ухватился за косяк и другой рукой. Что с ним такое? Совы. Теперь Дэрил услышал и увидел. Они действительно были тут: сидели на ветвях, ухали, махали крыльями и смотрели немигающими желтыми глазищами, видели тебя насквозь. Неважно, что день: совы прилетели, потому что были нужны. Потому что хотели помочь.

– Что это, мать твою, за хрень?

Первый раз Дэрил видел Мерла напуганным. Действительно, по-настоящему напуганным.

– Я возвращаюсь, – повторил Дэрил. – И знаешь, что, Мерл? Даже не вздумай тронуть Рика. Никого из них. Ни Гленна и Мэгги, ни Кэрол, ни Хершеля, ни Бэт, ни пацана с Бандиткой, ни Акселя, ни Уолтера.

– Угрожаешь? – Мерл оскалился. Он разжал пальцы, оттолкнулся от косяка и замер.

– Предупреждаю.

Совы притихли, замерли, ожидая. Дэрил облизнул губы.

– Это ты изнасиловал Мэгги? – Вот так. Он это спросил.

– Ты что, взбесился из-за какой-то девки, связавшейся с желтомордым?

– Из-за нее тоже.

Дэрил чуял, как страшно Мерлу. Так же, как страшно было ему самому. Но брат не опускал голову, не отводил взгляд. Упертый сукин сын, как и все Диксоны.

– Не трогал я ее, – наконец ответил Мерл, и Дэрил поверил сразу. Не потому что хотел поверить, а потому что в голосе брата было что-то, чему не поверить не получилось. – Хрен знает, почему. – Мерл нахмурился. – Рад?

– Ну да. – Дэрил развернулся к лесу.

– Хей, ты правда просто свалишь? Куда? Спорим, от этих идиотов только мокрое место осталось.

Он не ответил.

– А мне что прикажешь делать? – почти крикнул Мерл.

– Сам решай. Ты же умный.

Хотелось бросить взгляд через плечо, сказать что-то напоследок. Нет, не надо. Пора идти. Черт… Мерл – его брат, Мерл его вырастил, Мерл… Только так получилось, что появились другие люди, и этим людям Дэрил был нужен. И они были нужны Дэрилу. Больше всего на свете.

* * *

Как он оказался за оградой?

Разговор с Мэгги в душевой – Рик его помнил. Что дальше? Все смазывалось, терялось в дымке. Бэт, ходившая вдоль камер и покачивающая на руках Джудит, вряд ли ему привиделась. Но тень, которая следовала за ней, высокая, с распущенными волнистыми волосами, хотя Бэт свои волосы собрала в хвост на макушке… Тень Лори. Нет, показалось. Как силуэт Лори, мелькнувший в дверном проеме, ведущем на двор. Хершель спросивший, куда Рик идет, был настоящим. А Шейн, улыбнувшийся у него из-за плеча, нет.

Проклятье… Голова ныла, перед глазами кружилось так, что пришлось ухватиться на ствол. Надо уходить отсюда и найти Уолтера – он поможет. Рик посмотрел на ограду, темные здания института-тюрьмы. Над ними висело темное марево. Оно росло, расползалось во все стороны, словно решило захватить весь небосвод. Это ведь… тоже кажется?

Рик с силой зажмурился, распахнул глаза, и марево пропало. Отлично. Он в своем уме. Сзади что-то зашуршало, и Рик резко развернулся. Ничего, только стволы деревьев. Значит, вот как? Решили поиздеваться? Черта с два, не выйдет! У вас нет надо мной власти.

– Ты устал, – шепнула Лори. – Слишком ослаб. Они чуют это.

– Все-таки ты загнал себя, брат, – покачал головой Шейн. – Сигила больше нет, а твой бешеный дружок тебя бросил. Его совы теперь далеко, некому хранить твой сон.

– Я справлюсь. Я должен справиться.

– Десяток человек, среди которых женщины, дети, одноногий старик и калека-алхимик, против толпы здоровых мужиков с ружьями? Такое провернуть не рискнул бы даже я.

– И что мне, по-твоему, делать? Лечь и сдаться?

Шейн пожал плечами.

– Без понятия, брат.

– Злорадствуешь?

– Скорее, жалею. Помнишь, о чем я тебя предупреждал? Все тайное становится явным. А теперь еще Мэгги разболтает про тебя Гленну и Хершелю. Чертовски вовремя, да? Она злится на тебя. Это ты не сумел ее защитить.

Рик потер виски. Мысли разбегались, ускользали, он пытался ухватить хоть одну из них…

– Ты уверовал, что вы тут в безопасности? Чушь! Безопасного места нет. Куда ты ни придешь, всюду они: мертвецы и тени, тени и мертвецы. И с чего ты решил, что Уолтер нашел выход? Он же немец! Им нельзя доверять. Он просто водит тебя за нос. И он-то наверняка знает все здешние подземелья. Он спрячется, сбежит, а вас всех перережут.

– Заткнись!

– Они все погибнут, Рик, – едва слышно выдохнула Лори. – Как и я. Помнишь, как погибла я? А ты смотрел и ничего не мог поделать?

– Прости меня. Я пытался. Я…

– Боже, ты жалок! – фыркнул Шейн. – Давай, оправдывайся. Скоро тебе понадобится очень много оправданий!

Нет, что-то неправильно. Все неправильно!

– Передо мной пооправдываться не хочешь? Ты забрал у меня все: жизнь, женщину, которую я любил, даже моего ребенка. Ты называешь ее своей дочерью. Но это ведь не так. Все, что у тебя есть, – только тварь, которая тут бродит. Тварь, которая жрет людей. Думаешь, приручишь ее? А если нет? Если она вздумает закусить твоей семьей? Как ты ее остановишь?

Тень не…

– Сдайся уже, наконец!

– Нет! – Рик задыхался, судорожно хватал ртом воздух, искал… – Это не так. Я ничего у тебя не забирал. Ты выбрал. Ты меня спас. Ты никогда не сдавался, всегда цеплялся зубами до последнего. Помнишь, что ты говорил? Даже в аду устрой такое, чтобы чертям стало тошно.

– Я был глуп.

– Нет! – Рик замотал головой. – Ты… настоящий Шейн не был глуп. А ты катись в тот самый ад.

Ноги задрожали, и он сполз по стволу на землю. Тишина. Наконец-то тишина! Ни Лори, ни Шейна – кем бы они ни были. Рику все еще было душно, а по вискам тек пот. Ничего – этот бой он выиграл.

Сначала Рик почуял Тень и только потом увидел. Она выскользнула из кустов, так, что ни один лист не шевельнулся, и замерла возле. Сейчас Тень походила на человека больше, чем прошлый раз. Просто тощая девочка, сидевшая на корточках…

– Ты знаешь, кто здесь был?

– Ммм?

– Они не настоящие, да?

Тень склонила голову набок, наморщила лоб, словно раздумывала о чем-то сложном.

– Мы ведь справимся?

Она поднялась на четвереньки, перебралась поближе, потом протянула руку и коснулась колена Рика – едва-едва, самыми кончиками пальцев. Коснулась первой, не как все прошлые разы.

– Спасибо.

Тень продолжала водить пальцами по ткани старых джинсов, словно ее зачаровывало это ощущение. Сначала просто вверх-вниз, потом принялась чертить невидимые узоры.

– Пойдем со мной, – шепнул Рик.

Даже ухом не повела.

– Тень…

Она напряглась, застыла на мгновение и обернулась, затем припала к земле и зашипела.

Лори? Не видение, не голос в ушах. Поодаль у орешника стояла Лори в светло-желтом платье. Рик помнил его – четыре года назад, десять лет с их свадьбы. Лори ездила в Атланту, целый день ходила по магазинам и купила это платье. Непривычно нарядное, с вышивкой по лифу и подолу, кружевами и оборками, чуть поблескивающее при свете. Оно походило на плохо испеченное невкусное пирожное.

– Тебе нравится? – спросила тогда, сияя, Лори.

И Рик солгал, не захотел портить ей настроение. Еще одна его ложь. Сколько же их было!

Лори протягивала руку, а Тень шипела – все громче и громче. Волосы у нее встали дыбом, как шерсть у зверя на загривке. Сейчас она набросится, как тогда на Мишонн… Рик оттолкнулся от ствола, попробовал вскочить. Не вышло. Удалось только встать на колени.

– Тень! Не надо!

Тварь, которая ест людей… Оно сожрало маму…

Лори пошла вперед, медленно, неуверенно, слегка покачиваясь. Боялась, но все равно шла! Тень выгнулась дугой.

– Прекрати!

Она на миг обернулась: перекошенная морда вместо лица, оскаленные зубы, горевшие синим глаза. Тварь. Шоггот. Есть над ним власть… Уолтер сказал – убей его… Пока не поздно!

Лори остановилась буквально в десятке шагов, заколебалась. Она уже не улыбалась: губы дрожали, из глаз текли слезы. Это Тень, нет, шоггот не пускал ее, собирался убить – еще раз. Ты ведь ему не позволишь…

Кровавое пятно на полу, больше ничего не осталось. Шоггот нашел, что сожрать, чтобы выжить… его кровь тоже в шогготе… она стала такой, потому что вы этого пожелали… Плоть Тени – плоть Лори. Все, что от нее осталось. Тогда что это?

В голову Лори вонзилась стрела. Прошла почти насквозь, и ходячий упал на траву.

– Рик? Эй, Рик! – Дэрил выбежал из-за деревьев. Огляделся и только потом опустил арбалет. – Кажется, единственный. Ты чего зеваешь? Он тебя чуть не тяпнул!

Это уже было невыносимо: Шейн, Лори, теперь Дэрил… Видение опустилось возле него на одно колено:

– Да что с тобой? Ты меня слышишь?

Рик почувствовал, как на плечи легли руки, крепко сжали их. Слишком теплые для призрака.

– Дэрил?

Тот шумно выдохнул.

– Ну, слава богу!

– Ты… тут… – Рик не мог поверить. Боялся. И совершенно не представлял, что сказать.

Дэрил ненадолго опустил взгляд, потом снова посмотрел на него:

– Я… короче…

– Эй, Дэрилина, ты до вечера будешь ворковать со своим бобби?

Рик посмотрел поверх плеча Дэрила. Неподалеку стоял злой как черт Мерл Диксон.

* * *

Они с братом успели. Чуть ли не в последний миг, но успели! И, что странно, им помог чертов шоггот. Дэрил учуял его, услышал безмолвный вопль Тени и ломанулся на зов. Всадил стрелу в башку ходячего.

– Рик? Эй, Рик!

На миг показалось, они снова в проклятущем подземелье, а Рик смотрит и никого не узнает. Но нет, узнал и поглядел так, что даже грудь стиснуло. Как только Дэрил мог его бросить?

Рик ничего не говорил, ни о чем не спрашивал. Это Дэрил пытался объяснить, просить прощения, хотя никогда не умел делать ни того, ни другого.

– Слушай, я…

Рик помотал головой, улыбнулся:

– Ты вернулся. Пойдем домой.

Будто поставил точку.

Домой… Дэрил посмотрел на заборы с колючей проволокой, дозорные вышки, угрюмые серые здания. Самый лучший дом, который у него был.

Мерл шел следом, и от его взгляда чесалась вся спина. Рик пока ничего не сказал по поводу брата, и Дэрил решил счесть его молчание разрешением, а там видно будет.

– Я придурок, – попробовал он еще раз, когда они дошли до ворот.

– Есть такое.

Дэрил невольно фыркнул. Он должен был сказать кое-что. Кое-что важное.

– Я больше никогда так не уйду. Правда.

Рик моргнул, медленно кивнул, будто понял, хотя Дэрил ни словом не обмолвился ни о звездной тропе и индейце с двумя совами, ни о тьме, в которую посмотрел и которая все еще смотрела на него. У Рика – Дэрил теперь ощущал это – тоже была тьма. Своя тьма со своими демонами.

…Чертово Вудбери, Губернатор – они никуда не делись. Дэрил позволил себе позабыть о них лишь ненадолго: пока его крепко обнимали Кэрол и Хершель. Аксель приветствовал его вечным «Чувак!», Уолтер кивнул с таким видом, будто Дэрил не пропал неведомо куда, а ненадолго свалил на прогулку. И Гленн, и Бэт, и Карл с Бандиткой – Дэрил едва мог поверить, что все они рады его возвращению. И никто не брякнул, что он идиот. Только Мэгги было не видать: она у себя в камере, наконец-то заснула, шепнула Кэрол.

Наконец Хершель откашлялся, они с Риком переглянулись, а потом оба покосились на Мерла. Началось.

– Мы не прогоним твоего брата, – ровно произнес Рик, – но никто тут ему не доверяет.

– И чего…

– Заткнись, братишка. – Мерл встал прямо перед Риком. – Все бобби всегда мечтают только об одном – посадить кого-то вроде меня на цепь.

Рик приподнял бровь:

– Согласись, было бы странно, если тут тебя ждали с распростертыми объятиями. Здесь полно камер. Посидишь пока в одной из них.

– Пока что, бобби? Пока сюда не явится по ваши души Губернатор? И не разнесет все нахрен?

– Не разнесет.

Мерл криво ухмыльнулся:

– Ну-ну. – Он поднял руки, будто сдаваясь. – Давай, запирай.

Дэрил сам не знал, ждал он тогда или нет, что Мерл пойдет с ним. Хотел – это правда. И одновременно немного побаивался. Не того, что брат пристрелит Рика, Дэрил был уверен, такого не случится, как в том, что солнце встает на востоке. Но как теперь говорить с Мерлом? Они будто оказались по разные стороны реки: вроде и видишь друг друга, но не переправишься, не доорешься. Ладно, разберутся еще.

Надо было еще кое-что сделать, но тут Дэрила перехватил Уолтер.

– Герр Диксон, я хотел поговорить с вами о фройлян Мишонн.

Так она еще тут?

– Чего с ней?

– Герр Хершель сказал, вы ее исцеляли. Почувствовали что-то необычное?

Дэрил кивнул:

– Я видел вторую женщину. Объяснил ей, что помогаю, и она исчезла.

– Да-да! – Физиономия Уолтера стала довольной. – Это не просто женщина и не просто дух. Это, герр Диксон, один из ключей к проблеме герра Граймса!

Не, здорово, конечно, но мог Уолтер объяснить по-человечески?

– Не представляю, как так получилось, – продолжал алхимик, глядя куда-то сквозь Дэрила, – но эта женщина, фройлян Мишонн, я имею в виду, находится под покровительством весьма и весьма могущественной сущности. Кое-кто даже назвал бы ее богиней. Я расспросил фройлян Мишонн, но, похоже, она сама не представляла, что ей благоволят.

– Не сильно-то эта сущность благоволила, когда Мишонн ранили и она чуть не откинулась, пока перлась сюда.

– Но преследователи фройлян Мишонн потеряли ее след, и она добралась до нас живой. Подобное покровительство не подразумевает неуязвимости, герр Диксон, и решения всех проблем. В каком-то смысле оно порой – само по себе проблема. Главное, что это создание имеет прямое отношение к вуду.

– И это хорошо? Разве они там все не заодно?

– Вы удивитесь, герр Диксон, какими пауками в банке могут быть представители одного пантеона. Тем более, хм, функции лоа, преследующих герра Граймса, и покровительницы фройлян Мишонн диаметрально противоположны. Что нам и нужно.

– И чего? Мишонн согласна помочь? – Что-то Дэрил сильно в этом сомневался.

– Я полагаю, все вместе мы сумеем ее убедить. – Уолтер выглядел до безобразия уверенным. Ничем его не прошибешь! – Учитывая нынешнее положение, нам нужно как можно скорее разрешись ситуацию с лоа.

А с этим не поспоришь.

Дэрил думал, Уолтер уже заткнулся, но тут заговорил снова:

– Герр Граймс в каком-то смысле уникален. Когда обычные люди сталкиваются со сверхъестественным, они погибают. Не потому что сверхъестественное – обязательно зло, а потому что оно слишком чуждо. Но герр Граймс до сих пор жив и борется.

– Потому что ему помог Дейл. А теперь помогаешь ты.

– Дело не только в этом. Я говорил – у него есть чутье. Не только мы, но и оно помогает ему держаться. Парадокс в том, что к герру Граймсу, человеку, не обладающему ни граном дара, тянется сверхъестественное. И магии вокруг него становится все больше и больше. Вы, я, лоа, шоггот, эта чернокожая женщина. Мы все словно у него на орбите, к худу это или к добру.

– Просто так сложилось. Случайно.

Уолтер потер подбородок:

– Может, все началось со случайности. Но я вижу в этом тенденцию. И о ней нам тоже следует поразмыслить.

Снова алхимик нагородил не пойми что на пустом месте. Но… стоит потолковать с Ободранной Кожей, мало ли чего. Однако главное – с Риком скоро все будет хорошо, об этом думать надо.

Дэрил отыскал Акселя в небольшой комнатушке, где они устроили оружейный склад. Тот сидел за столом, сортировал патроны и записывал что-то в тетрадь.

– Что, так себе? – спросил с порога Дэрил.

– Ага. Поиздержались мы. Но Рик ведь чего придумает, да?

– Придумает. – Дэрил подошел ближе, уселся на табуретку. – Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что умеешь делать татуировки.

– Нет проблем, чувак. – Аксель оторвался от тетради и посмотрел с интересом. – Вот, гляди. – Он засучил рукав и показал вытатуированную на предплечье женскую головку. – Это я, пока мы торчали в той столовой, себе сделал. Надо было хоть чем-то заняться.

– Твоя невеста?

– Ну да. Зря я, наверное, хотя чего теперь? Что хочешь?

Ободранная Кожа говорил, что для шамана это важно, рассказывал о своих татуировках, каждый узор в которых что-то значил:

– Духи объяснят тебе, когда придет время.

Вот оно и пришло.

– Совы. Мне нужны совы.

Снежно-белая и угольно-черная.


	26. Здесь твое место

Андреа словно ждали. Вроде бы на дозорных вышках никто не сидел, но стоило подойти к воротам, как она увидела спешивших от зданий Рика и Дэрила. Тут же вспомнились слова Милтона – значит, Дэрил теперь действительно шаман?

Створки приоткрылись, и Андреа выпустила из рук веревку. Ходячий не заметил этого: по-прежнему равнодушно стоял рядом. Пришлось его подтолкнуть. Тот сделал несколько шагов, уперся в ограду и так и застыл. Андреа глубоко вздохнула, как перед нырком, и вошла внутрь.

Ее довольно бесцеремонно развернули, заставили упереться ладонями в уже захлопнувшиеся ворота и принялись обыскивать.

– У меня только нож на поясе.

Андреа словно не услышали. Хотя чего она ждала? Приветствий?

Все долгие часы пути до тюрьмы она раздумывала о том, что скажет, какими словами. Андреа повторяла про себя то одну фразу, то другую, пока они не становились совершенно бессмысленными и неубедительными. Чего она вообще собиралась добиться? Чтобы все решилось миром? Нет, конечно, не выйдет. Андреа уже свыклась и смирилась с тем, что жертвы будут всегда. Вопрос только в количестве.

– Зачем ты пришла?

Андреа опустила руки, повернулась и встретилась взглядом с Риком. Боже, что с ним произошло? Ночью она не заметила того, каким худым он стал, настолько, что одежда висела мешком. Скулы заострились, глаза запали: Рик выглядел как человек с какой-то хронической, измотавшей его в конец болезнью. И он постарел – Андреа не помнила некоторых морщин и седины в волосах.

– Поговорить.

Взгляд у него остался прежним: внимательным, цепким. Хотя нет, раньше Рик смотрел мягче, а теперь Андреа ощущала себя как под дулом пистолета.

Она все-таки дождалась кивка. Рик пошел вверх по склону к зданиям, и Андреа последовала за ним. Замыкал шествие Дэрил, наконец-то опустивший арбалет. Вздумай она что-нибудь устроить, он бы выстрелил, да? От осознания этого почему-то захотелось рассмеяться.

Это действительно оказалась тюрьма: серые стены, серый пол, серый даже потолок и везде решетки. Они перегораживали проходы, окна, входы в камеры. Как тут можно жить? Это место давило на плечи, заставляло задыхаться. Но одновременно оно было идеально. Почти неприступное убежище. Андреа разглядывала занавески из пестрой ткани, брошенные на стулья тощие подушки, скатерть на большом столе, явно привезенный откуда-то чайный сервиз, букетик сухих трав в вазе. Здешние обитатели изо всех сил пытались сделать помещение уютным и домашним.

А где же люди? Первой Андреа увидела Мишонн. Слава богу! Андреа шагнула вперед. Мишонн обняла ее в ответ, стиснула так, что стало трудно дышать.

– Я возвращалась…

– Я поняла.

Кто еще? Кэрол, Бэт, двое незнакомых мужчин: один невысокий, с вислыми усами, второй гладковыбритый, с неестественно выпрямленной спиной, чем-то напомнившей о мистере Смитсоне. Гленн… Андреа с силой прикусила нижнюю губу. Нет, она догадывалась, что его избивали, но все равно глядеть на его лицо было почти невыносимо. Хершель… Андреа отстранилась от Мишонн, приблизилась к нему.

– Господи…

Она помнила его другим: без отросших волос и снежно-белой бороды, без костылей и…

– Мы рады тебя видеть.

Андреа не расплакалась только чудом. Она порывисто обняла Хершеля, и тот ласково похлопал ее по спине.

– А где Лори? – Андреа нужно было с ней поговорить. Наконец-то можно извиниться!

Хершель напрягся, Кэрол отвела глаза.

– Она погибла, – ответил Рик.

Андреа обернулась к нему:

– Мне так жаль! – Проклятые слова не могли передать, что она чувствовала. Совсем не могли, но Рик коротко кивнул, словно принял соболезнования.

В помещение заглянул Карл с крохотной девочкой на руках.

– Привет, – попробовала улыбнуться Андреа.

Тот послал ей настороженный взгляд, потом немного расслабился. Карл тоже изменился: подрос, а с лица пропала детская пухлость.

– Это Джудит. Моя сестра.

– Можно?

Андреа дождалась кивка и подошла, склонилась к девочке. Та взирала на нее спокойно и равнодушно, как королева.

– Она прелесть. Вся в маму.

Кого же еще не хватает?

– Ти-Дог?

– Погиб этой ночью, – отозвался Рик. – Ты сказала, что пришла поговорить. Я слушаю.

– Прямо здесь? Или мы начнем разговор наедине? Если сочтешь, что это необходимо, я повторю еще раз при всех.

Рик переглянулся с Дэрилом, затем с Хершелем, кивнул:

– Пойдем.

Она последовала за ним. Они уже выходили из помещения, когда Андреа заметила Мэгги. Та замерла, почти невидимая, в углу за решеткой, отделявшей столовую от камер, и пристально смотрела. И от этого взгляда по спине побежали мурашки.

* * *

Из этой комнатушки, похоже, решили сделать рабочий кабинет. Широкий письменный стол стоял у самого окна, как и все окна тут, забранного решеткой, узкого, впускавшего мало дневного света. Возле притаились, едва видимые, три табуретки. Дальше вдоль стены вытянулись пустые стеллажи.

– Присаживайся.

– Я сожалею о Ти-Доге.

Рик мотнул головой, опустился на жалобно скрипнувший табурет и снова повторил:

– Я слушаю.

У Андреа не получалось, никак не получалось до конца поверить, что Рик, которого она помнила, Рик с фермы, и этот Рик, напряженный, настороженный, смотревший на нее как на противника, – один и тот же человек. Оставалось только твердить про себя: все правильно, мы изменились, она теперь действительно противник. Если только не удастся убедить Рика в обратном.

– Для начала. – Андреа сглотнула. – Что именно произошло?

– Ты не знаешь? – Настороженность сменилась откровенным недоверием.

– Я знала, что Мерл захватил в плен нескольких человек. О том, что это Гленн и Мэгги, я выяснила только после вашего появления.

Рик послал ей очередной взгляд, такой пронизывающий, что она ощутила себя под рентгеновским аппаратом.

– Мерл упомянул, что ты с Губернатором в очень близких отношениях.

– Что я с ним сплю, ты хотел сказать? Это правда.

Андреа ждала следующего вопроса: «Почему?», «Как ты могла?», да чего угодно! Но Рик лишь немного сгорбился и произнес:

– Его люди пытали Гленна и изнасиловали Мэгги.

Андреа почувствовала себя так, словно ее ударили. Филипп не… Нет, ничего подобного! Она вспомнила их последний разговор, то, что он тогда сказал. Отнеслись не слишком вежливо – вот что оно значило. Господи… Филипп знал, черт его подери! Без его ведома в Вудбери ничего не делается! Он поэтому не хотел ее отпускать? А Мерл поэтому не хотел, чтобы Андреа вмешалась? Почему она послушалась? Почему дала себя уговорить?!

– Ты не догадывалась.

Лучше бы Рик действительно ее ударил!

– Я думала, что знаю, на что способен Филипп. Нагляделась за эти месяцы. Я должна была предположить самое худшее.

Рик подался вперед:

– От того, что ты теперь будешь винить себя, ничего не изменится.

– И это я тоже знаю. Фили… Губернатор нападет на вас. Вы ворвались в его город, убили его людей, ранили его самого. Он такое не простит.

– Мы тоже не собираемся прощать его.

Боже, Мэгги… Андреа хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и одновременно оказаться в Вудбери, разыскать и пристрелить тех ублюдков! Только никто не даст ей их пристрелить. Черт-черт-черт…

– Губернатор хотел сразу же отправиться в погоню, но его отговорили. Среди вас есть шаман…

– А среди вас – алхимик.

– Да. В Вудбери есть алхимик. Он посчитал, что это слишком рискованно. Но он маг, Рик. Так что Губернатор скоро будет знать об этом месте все.

Рик оперся локтем о столешницу, потер переносицу.

– Не будет. Его ждут сюрпризы. Чего ты хочешь, Андреа? Уговорить нас не сражаться?

– Я сомневаюсь, что у меня получится.

– Тогда…

– В Вудбери около семи десятков человек. Из них мужчин, способных держать оружие, примерно двадцать пять. Может, чуть меньше.

– Я уже прикидывал. Мерл не так оптимистичен, как ты. Он полагает, что Губернатор, если ему приспичит, поставит под ружье все сорок. Этого хватит, чтобы перекрыть дороги и взять нас в осаду.

– А про три броневика он говорил?

Рик кивнул.

– Здешние стены они не пробьют, но ограду повалят, – добавила Андреа.

– Мерл уверен, что единственный выход – бегство.

– Вероятно, он прав.

– Но ты пришла сюда не для того, чтобы предложить нам сбежать, пока не поздно.

Ее замутило. Мерл прав, бежать – самое лучшее. Но сумеет ли Рик убежать? С младенцем? С Хершелем на костылях? Сумеет ли Дэрил запутать следы так, чтобы Милтон их не нашел? Найдут ли они другое такое же идеальное убежище? Или погибнут? Рик уже наверняка обдумал все возможности.

– Если б я верила, что есть способ договориться, то просила бы тебя о переговорах.

– Но ты не веришь.

– До того, как ты сказал про Мэгги, я еще надеялась. Едва-едва, но все-таки надеялась. Теперь это разве что возможность потянуть время.

Рик встал, прошелся взад-вперед по комнатке и замер у стеллажей.

– Есть смысл его тянуть?

– Вам – не знаю. Хотя думаю, вам нужно подготовиться.

– Тебе?

– Вероятно, я смогу вам помочь.

– Вероятно, Андреа? Я устал от этих «вероятно». Весь чертов день их перебираю.

– Прости. – Она прижала пальцы к вискам. – Ты имеешь полное право не верить ни единому моему слову. Но в Вудбери есть люди, которых я не могу бросить. Которых мне надо спасти.

– Поднимайся.

На миг показалось, Рик ее сейчас выставит. Однако он взял Андреа за предплечье и подвел к окну. Дневной свет резанул по глазам, но она заставила себя не моргать, встретить взгляд Рика, смотреть, не отрываясь, так долго, что выступили слезы.

– Рассказывай.

И Андреа рассказала – почти все. В конце концов, Санта Муэрте, Эрзули – это были только ее, личные тайны. Остальное же… Встреча с Мишонн, приход в Вудбери, Губернатор, старушки, Оскар, возвращение на ферму… Когда Рик услышал о Шейне, он едва заметно вздрогнул и сжал губы, но и только. Продолжай, не останавливайся… Военные, рыжеволосый алхимик, бои, попытка бунта, бегство Мишонн… И это все произошло за какие-то полгода? Андреа самой почти не верилось.

– Под арестом сейчас пятеро человек, – закончила она. – Если мне удастся устроить побег и уговорить их отправиться сюда, вы получите еще пять бойцов.

– Почему ты думаешь, что они согласятся?

– Потому что они захотят отомстить. И да, я понимаю, после всего случившегося они могут просто желать перерезать глотки всем белым. Но с вами Мишонн. Они ее знают.

– Предположим, у тебя получится. Но нас все равно слишком мало.

– В Вудбери есть люди, которые недовольны тем, что там происходит. Я с ними договорюсь.

– Устроишь еще один бунт?

Это прозвучало так страшно, что захотелось заткнуть уши, втянуть голову в плечи и забыть о собственных словах. Слишком поздно.

– Я все время пытаюсь хоть кого-нибудь спасти. Но когда спасаю, погибает кто-то еще. А если я не спасаю, все равно погибает. И сейчас опять: если я ничего не сделаю, люди умрут, если сделаю – все равно умрут. Это какое-то проклятие. Неважно, чем закончится ваше столкновение с Губернатором: люди в Вудбери проиграют, потому что это место будто пожирает самое себя. А я хочу, чтобы выжил хоть кто-то. Чтобы ты помог им выжить. Старикам, женщинам, детям.

Рик снова отошел вглубь комнаты и уселся на табурет.

– Ты права, нам надо выиграть время. И еще раз все обдумать.

– Хотя бы три дня. Мне нужно хотя бы три дня.

– Полагаешь, Губернатор согласится на переговоры?

Андреа приблизилась и встала рядом:

– Ему будет любопытно. Я постараюсь усилить это любопытство. Но что бы он ни сказал, что бы ни пообещал, не верь.

Рик криво и невесело улыбнулся:

– Как ты… Как ты выдержала? Все эти месяцы…

– Хочешь спросить, как я умудрилась стать такой лицемерной дрянью? Врать человеку, что люблю, а за его спиной договариваться с врагом?

Рик промолчал. Андреа резко выдохнула, опустилась возле него на пол, скрестив ноги:

– Мало-помалу. Понемногу. Сначала я верила, потом, когда верить стало сложно, обманывала саму себя, затем перестала. Но вокруг уже оказалось слишком много людей, жизнь которых зависела от моего вранья. И я врала, врала, врала… Я устала. – Она качнулась вперед и уткнулась лбом Рику в колени. – Я очень устала.

Андреа не просила прощения – она его не заслуживала. Теплая тяжелая ладонь легла ей на голову, медленно провела по волосам. Еще раз и еще.

– Ты выживала. Ты старалась, как могла, чтобы выжили другие. И мы тоже собираемся выжить. Передай Губернатору, что мы хотим переговоров.

– Спасибо.

Рука пропала, и Андреа отстранилась.

– Очень может быть, что когда все закончится, мы с тобой возненавидим друг друга, – шепнул Рик.

Андреа кивнула. К этому она была готова. Главное – чтобы хоть кто-то выжил.

* * *

– Хочешь подержать ее? – спросила Кэрол.

Боже, как? Андреа никогда не брала на руки грудных детей. Они такие крохотные, хрупкие… Но сама Кэрол держала Джудит уверенно, и это не выглядело непосильной задачей.

– Ты ей не навредишь и ничего не сломаешь. Это просто – одной рукой придерживаешь головку, другой попу. Давай, попробуй.

Ничего сложного, да? Андреа осторожно взяла Джудит, даже дышать попробовала реже, чтобы не потревожить, но та все равно захныкала.

– Она чувствует, что ты волнуешься. Расслабься.

Как?! И все-таки…

– Она такое чудо. И глаза голубые, как у папы.

– У младенцев почти всегда голубые глаза, – заметила Кэрол. – Потом они часто меняют цвет.

Джудит наконец успокоилась и теперь и с интересом смотрела на Андреа.

– Рик сказал, ты не останешься.

– Я должна вернуться.

– Ясно. – Кэрол вынула из колыбельки – деревянного ящика, разукрашенного нарисованными цветами, старую пеленку и принялась раскладывать новую. – Знаешь, все это можно очень просто закончить.

– В смысле?

– Губернатор ведь тебе доверяет?

Андреа надеялась, что Филипп все еще ей доверяет. Хоть немного.

– Он подпускает тебя к себе. Расслабляется, когда ты рядом. Спит с тобой. – Кэрол провела рукой по пеленке еще раз и улыбнулась. – Он беззащитен во сне. Ты могла бы его убить.

Андреа невольно открыла рот и тут же его закрыла. Это сказала Кэрол? Миссис Мышка, как называл ее Дэрил? А Кэрол продолжала улыбаться и смотреть как ни в чем не бывало.

– Это ничего не решит. Есть другие.

Крамер и его присные, которые устроят ад. И тогда точно погибнут все.

– Если бы это было так просто, как ты говоришь, Кэрол, я решилась. Но это правда мало что изменит.

– Как знаешь. – Она легко пожала плечами и тут же сменила тему: – Я видела, как ты пыталась поговорить с Мэгги.

Ничего не вышло: Мэгги развернулась и ушла, не дав Андреа произнести ни слова.

– Не стоит. Сейчас у тебя ничего не выйдет. – Кэрол забрала Джудит и аккуратно уложила ее в колыбель. – Ей нужно время.

Но для Андреа это был, скорее всего, единственный шанс. Кажется, придется от него отказаться.

– Ты права.

Тогда оставались еще два человека, с которыми ей надо было обязательно поговорить…

– Я уж думал, цыпа, у тебя хватит мозгов свалить из Вудбери с концами, – сказал вместо приветствия Мерл. Он стоял, опершись руками о горизонтальную перекладину решетки камеры. Напряженный, настороженный – зверь в клетке. – Уж если явилась, подай мне сигареты.

Андреа достала захваченную со стола пачку, зажгла сигарету и протянула ее Мерлу. Подумала и зажгла себе вторую.

– Так себе. – Тем не менее, Мерл глубоко затянулся. – Что, мисс Врунья, не хочешь сказать чего о своей сестричке? Той, которая якобы ждала тебя все эти месяцы?

– Тебя совершенно не смущало, когда ты и Губернатор лгали мне. Мы квиты. – Сигарета действительно оказалась паршивой, но Андреа сейчас не могла не курить. Она все прокручивала и прокручивала в голове разговор с Риком, такой неправильный, такой…

– Как ты заговорила! Что, рада, что я за решеткой?

– Мерл…

– О чем ты еще врала? А, хотя какая разница? Можешь позлорадствовать вместе с чертовым шерифом.

– Я не собираюсь злорадствовать.

– Хрен ты тогда сюда явилась?

– Хотела узнать, что с тобой. И что с Дэрилом.

– Вот дерьмо собачье… – Мерл прищурился. – Ты ведь знаешь!

Андреа промолчала.

– Да, знаешь, чтоб тебя! Как ты тогда сказала? Дэрил этому бобби помогал? Прям с таким воодушевлением бросилась оправдывать братишку. – Теперь он смотрел уже с откровенной злобой. – Давай, смейся.

– Я не буду смеяться, – устало выдохнула она. – Не над чем.

– Конечно! Ты у нас широких, мать его, взглядов! С ниггерами водишься…

– Прекрати. И хоть на пять минут перестань быть засранцем.

Мерл бросил докуренную сигарету прямо на пол и наступил на нее башмаком. Резко взмахнул руками.

– Да что с вами, бабами, происходит? Сначала одна пригрозила, что отравит нахрен, теперь другая вздумала мораль читать!

Отравит? О ком это он? Хотя неважно.

– Я не читаю тебе мораль. – Сигарета Андреа тоже заканчивалась – слишком быстро, слишком мало. – Просто это такая чушь! Все пропадают, умирают, а ты сидишь тут и киснешь от злости. Эми погибла так по-глупому, так мгновенно. Она была, и вот уже ее не стало. А твой брат жив. Он хотел найти тебя, верил, что найдет. И нашел, черт подери!

– Тебе бы в кино сниматься, цыпа. Так проникновенно языком мелешь.

– Мерл…

– Боже, женщина, не лезь! Вечно тебе больше всех надо. А у братишки теперь есть, кто ему сопли подотрет. Аж целая очередь из желающих выстроилась. Дэрилу похрен на меня, мне похрен на него. Идиллия, блядь.

Какое же это ребячество! Подумай хоть раз не о себе… Но вместо этого Андреа сказала другое:

– Не отталкивай Дэрила. Ты ему нужен.

– Задница этого ублюдка-шерифа ему нужна, – скрипнул зубами Мерл.

Бесполезно, да? Андреа затушила окурок о прут решетки. Куда его теперь деть? Пепельницы нигде не видно.

– Ладно, выкладывай, что тебе надо, и проваливай.

– Я уже сказала – я хотела узнать, что я тобой. Что случилось? Почему Филипп объявил тебя предателем?

– Вот сукин сын, да? – Как ни странно, заговорив о Губернаторе, Мерл немного успокоился. – Хитрый засранец. Все к тому шло, цыпа, все шло. Но я думал, у меня еще месяцок в запасе есть. А вот как получилось.

– Филипп что-то заподозрил?

Мерл поморщился:

– Дайка-ка еще одну сигарету. Не жадничай, все равно не твои. У этого говнюка чутье просто лисье, и что-то он унюхал. И хвосты я нескольким придуркам прищемил, и кто-то всякую чушь про нас с тобой болтал. При тебе-то он, может, вида не показывал, а на меня вполне косился, злобно так. Да и с твоей подружкой я облажался. Все одно к одному.

– Я знаю про слухи. Филипп как-то упомянул о них.

– И что ты сделала?

Андреа пожала плечами:

– Рассмеялась.

– Умно. – Мерл докурил сигарету, но в этот раз не бросил на пол, а затушил о стену и принялся вертеть в руках. – Но, как видишь, слишком сильно ему эти слухи не нравились. Когда я вернулся без твоей подружки, Губернатор устроил мне ту еще выволочку. Будто придурку-малолетке. Я тогда эти вопли сожрал – а куда деваться было? – но подумал, что девка и азиат его успокоят. Куда там? Еще и девка с норовом попалась.

– Она не девка. Ее зовут Мэгги.

Мерл закатил глаза:

– Вот только в позу не вставай.

Он разорвал сигаретную бумагу и принялся выковыривать большим пальцем остатки табака:

– В общем, побесился он тогда знатно. Когда про тюрьму узнал, сразу сказал – снесем это место нахрен. Мартинес еще попытался брякнуть, там, мол, безопасно. Может, перебраться? Но нет. Мои люди не будут жить за решеткой! – передразнил Мерл. – А потом заявились твои приятели во главе с черномазой ведьмой.

– Ты знал про головы?

– Догадывался, что что-то тут нечисто. Но лишних вопросов не задавал, сама понимаешь. Да и какая разница? Каждый развлекается по-своему.

Табак закончился, и окурок снова полетел на пол.

– Как чертова ведьма проткнула башку той мелкой мертвячке и выковыряла у него самого глаз, так твоего Филиппа и понесло окончательно. Надо было мне сообразить, что там последние шарики и винтики отказали, но тут на меня свалился Дэрил. Пиздец как не вовремя.

– Ты хотел его спасти.

– Я хотел, чтобы этот балда не наворотил чего лишнего. Если б он только влетел в меня, а не в Мартинеса… Неважно. Губернатор ничего слышать не пожелал. Твой брат пришел с врагами, значит, тоже враг. А ты, если не рвешься глотку ему перерезать, предатель. И ни одна собака не возразила. Вот так-то, цыпа. Незаменимых не бывает.

– Я рада, что ты выбрался. – Андреа обхватила руками прутья решетки.

– Правда? – Мерл фыркнул.

– Как ни странно, правда.

– Черта с два я выбрался. Угодил из огня да в полымя. Проклятая тюряга – западня, но здешние идиоты этого не понимают. Надо рвать когти, а не сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, когда тебя прирежут.

– Это их дом.

– Своя шкура дороже. – Мерл подался вперед, и его ладони легли поверх рук Андреа. – И ты не страдала бы херней, детка. У тебя есть джип, есть до хрена оружия – беги. Забудь про Вудбери и не возвращайся туда.

Андреа не ожидала услышать такие слова, почти растерялась. Тепло от ладоней Мерла поднималось по предплечьям, растекалось по телу, искушало и убаюкивало. Хоть ненадолго, хоть на минуточку, но закрыть глаза и забыть… Нет. Один раз она уже послушала Мерла, хватит.

– Спасибо. – Андреа улыбнулась, мягко высвободила руки, и им тут же стало зябко. – Мне надо вернуться.

– Ни хрена тебе не надо.

Она помотала головой:

– Мне пора.

– Андреа! – крикнул Мерл ей вслед. – Он тебя убьет. Допрыгаешься, и кончишь, как я. Только никто тебя не вытащит! Он тебя убьет, слышишь?

Андреа не обернулась. Она и так знала все, что мог сказать ей Мерл. Прекрасно знала.

* * *

– Единственное, в чем я согласна с ублюдком Диксоном, – тебе нельзя возвращаться в Вудбери, – сказала Мишонн.

Во внутреннем дворике оказалось хорошо: сюда почти не задувал ветер, а солнце, выглядывающее в прорехи в облаках, грело асфальт и стены. Вдоль стен тянулись узкие полоски газонов, на которых топорщилась сухая прошлогодняя трава. Летом – если кто-нибудь до него доживет – здесь распустятся цветы, и это место перестанет быть серым и неприветливым.

Андреа сидела на широкой облезлой скамейке. Мишонн пристроилась возле, поджав под себя одну ногу, а рядом прислонила катану. Узкая тень от ножен казалась такой черной и четкой, словно на земле лежал еще один меч.

– Мы уйдем вместе, – добавила Мишонн.

– Я никуда не уйду. Ты ведь понимаешь?

Она медленно кивнула.

– Но ты уйти можешь. Я расскажу тебе, где…

– Нет. Если ты остаешься, значит, и я остаюсь.

Спорить, отговаривать Мишонн было бесполезно. Вместо этого Андреа посмотрела на небо. Солнце ненадолго спряталось за тучу, и сразу же стало зябко.

– Здесь… В смысле, как тебе тут?

– Хочешь спросить, как ко мне тут относятся? – До Андреа донесся невеселый смешок. – Они хорошие люди. Лучше, чем я думала, когда только их встретила. Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы они выжили.

– Ты им поможешь?

Мишонн не ответила, и Андреа посмотрела на нее. Теперь подруга прижимала колено к груди, обхватив обеими руками и уперев в него подбородок.

– Ты никогда не спрашивала о моем прошлом. Рассказывала о себе, но меня не спрашивала, – вдруг произнесла Мишонн. – И о тех двух мертвецах, которых я водила на цепи, тоже.

– Ты не хотела говорить. Неважно…

– Важно, Андреа. Как раз это важно. – Мишонн тяжело вздохнула. – Майк и Терри. Так их звали. – Ее пальцы впились в ладони так сильно, что ногти побелели. – Мой муж и его лучший друг.

– Ты не…

– Не перебивай! Пожалуйста. Знаешь, я всегда думала, что мне повезло. Я родилась в совсем небедной семье, у Майка тоже водились деньги. И занималась я только тем, чем хотела. Конечно, я не жила в башне из слоновой кости. Случалось, мне кричали вслед оскорбления, однажды даже забрали в полицейский участок. Друзья вышли на демонстрацию, и меня арестовали вместе с ними.

Мишонн сглотнула и облизала губы:

– Тогда я думала, что умру от страха. Такой глупой я была. Но обошлось. Два часа угроз, и меня отпустили. Не запирали в камеру, не били, не насиловали, как тех, кому повезло меньше. В Техасе моих сестер и братьев вешали и расстреливали, а я могла смеяться, болтать с друзьями об искусстве, покупать дорогие платья, а потом слушать, как белая шваль шипит про черную обезьяну в шелках. Это казалось забавным. И тут все рухнуло.

Мишонн снова замолчала. Андреа боялась разбить повисшую тишину, хрупкую, как хрусталь, и боялась, что Мишонн больше ничего не скажет, что ее откровенность иссякнет. Она и так сказала слишком много.

– У меня был сын. Андре. Когда… когда ты назвала свое имя, на миг мне показалось, что я сошла с ума. Будто до этого я еще не спятила… Майк сказал, что защитит нас. Поначалу… Мы и наши соседи привыкли помогать друг другу. Так что поначалу нам удалось устроить убежище в одном из зданий, отбиться и от мертвых, и от живых. Но все стало портиться. Я не хотела сдаваться – ради Андре. А Майк… В какой-то момент он просто потерял надежду. Люди вокруг боялись, ссорились, сдавались, кто-то уходил. Помню, Майк кричал: «Признай уже, что мы в полной заднице!» Я первый раз повысила на него голос. Сказала, чтобы он заткнулся.

Мишонн ненадолго закрыла глаза.

– Я была на вылазке. Когда вернулась, лагерь пал, и мертвецы прорвались внутрь. Я металась по зданию, искала Андре, но нашла только Майка и Терри, пьяных в хлам. Андре… От него ничего не осталось. А эти два ублюдка нажрались так, что даже не понимали, что их покусали.

Андреа замерла, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни хоть что-то сказать.

– Я дождалась, когда они перекинутся, потом отрубила им руки и вырезала челюсти. Я просто хотела… Не знаю… Я хотела отомстить. Они были уродами при жизни, такими же стали после смерти. Я надеялась, что их души все еще там, внутри гниющих тел, что они мучаются. Поэтому таскала их с собой. Это позже я узнала, что они прячут меня от других ходячих.

Мишонн повернулась и посмотрела Андреа в глаза:

– И я брела, куда меня несли ноги. Сама чуть не стала живым мертвецом. Ты спасла меня от этого.

Губы Мишонн дрожали, но она не плакала, это по щекам Андреа текли слезы – за них обеих.

– Я останусь с твоими друзьями и помогу им.

Они обнялись. Андреа словно впитывала в себя Мишонн: запах, ощущение кожи, волос, одежды под ладонями. Ее единственная подруга… Но время, замершее на долгое мгновение, потекло дальше. Пора уходить – Вудбери ждет. Андреа начала отстраняться, и Мишонн тут же разомкнула объятия.

– Хотела тебе отдать. – Она порылась в куртке и протянула кольт кобру.

– Оставь себе.

– Это твой пистолет, Андреа. Он должен быть у тебя.

Андреа взяла оружие, и то привычно легло в руку. Безумно привычно – как часть тела, которую она утратила, а теперь вернула.

– Он столько раз спасал нам жизнь. – Мишонн тоже смотрела на кольт кобру. – Обязательно спасет снова.

Андреа улыбнулась и убрала пистолет за пояс. Когда-то, вечность назад, Шейн назвал ее стрелком. Пора доказать, что он не ошибся.

* * *

Прощание получилось странным, почти неловким, словно обитатели института-тюрьмы так и не смогли решить, Андреа все еще друг или враг.

– Я дам тебе машину, – произнес Рик. – Не надо снова рисковать.

Пока Дэрил проверял автомобиль, к Андреа подхромал Хершель.

– Рик рассказал мне, о чем вы говорили. – Он нахмурился. – Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Хорошие идеи у меня закончились еще полгода назад.

– Ты изменилась. – Хершель задумчиво посмотрел на нее. – К добру ли, к худу ли, ты стала сильнее.

– Мне всегда казалось, это комплимент.

– Ты стала безжалостней, в первую очередь – к себе. – Взгляд Хершель был почти невыносимым и вдруг смягчился. – Я буду молиться за тебя.

– Спасибо. Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла…

– …потому что Ты со мной. Подойди сюда.

Хершель крепко обнял ее, и Андреа уткнулась ему в плечо. Боже, не хватало только снова расплакаться.

– Все хорошо с тачкой. Доедет, – произнес Дэрил, и Андреа отстранилась.

– Мне пора.

– Ты там осторожнее. – Дэрил захлопнул капот и принялся вытирать руки тряпкой.

– Я большая девочка.

– Ну да. – Он усмехнулся.

Дэрил тоже изменился – все изменились. И, пожалуй, новый Дэрил нравился Андреа больше старого. Она протянула руку. Он чуть помедлил, а затем пожал ее.

– Береги Рика, – тихонько шепнула Андреа, – и не слушай Мерла.

Теперь Дэрил растерялся, и она невольно улыбнулась.

Андреа распахнула дверцу и села на водительское сиденье. Точно пора.

Рик подошел, склонился, опершись локтем о крышу машины.

– Не буду говорить, чтобы ты была осторожнее. Ты и сама все знаешь. Надеюсь, у тебя получится.

– Я тоже надеюсь. – Что же сказать? До свидания? Прощай? Андреа не знала. – Пока.

– Пока, – эхом откликнулся Рик и захлопнул дверцу.

Андреа повернула ключ зажигания.

…Путь назад получился слишком быстрым – не успокоиться, не продумать, что делать и что говорить. Когда показались заброшенные кварталы Вудбери, Андреа притормозила. Сначала надо спрятать улику – кольт кобру.

Убежище Мерла осталось в неприкосновенности. Отремонтированный джип только и ждал, чтобы его завели, оружие и патроны лежали в тайниках под полом. Что же, основа для плана уже есть. Осталось самое сложное. Андреа положила пистолет к остальным, провела пальцами по прохладному стволу. Если все удастся, они расстаются ненадолго.

К воротам Андреа подъехала уже в сумерках. Ее ждали – иначе и быть не могло. Королева – то ли еще действующая, то ли свергнутая – вернулась.

Машина вкатила внутрь, остановилась. Андреа распахнула дверцу и вышла. Тут же рядом оказался Мартинес.

– Мисс Харрисон.

– Добрый вечер.

– Прошу прощения, но я должен вас обыскать.

– Конечно.

Пока он проверял ее карманы и хлопал по рукам и ногам, Андреа оглядывалась. У ворот теперь дежурили люди Крамера – предсказуемо. Но встречать ее прислали Мартинеса, а это скорее хороший знак. Как и то, что оружие не отобрали.

– Прошу вас идти за мной.

Сгустившийся от напряжения воздух можно было резать ножом, но Андреа как можно беззаботнее улыбнулась. Мартинес шел впереди, а следом за ней пристроился Хулио. Почти конвой. Казалось, на них смотрел весь Вудбери: прохожие останавливались, в окнах мелькали лица.

Перед домом Губернатора Андреа едва удержалась от того, чтобы провести вспотевшими ладонями по брюкам. Сейчас все решится.

Филипп ждал в кабинете. Было полутемно: горели только дрова в камине и подсвечник на столе. Андреа встала посреди комнаты.

– Ты вернулась. – Филипп поднялся из-за стола, кивнул Мартинесу и Хулио, и они вышли. Хлопнула дверь.

– Разумеется. Как и обещала.

Филипп приблизился, почти навис. Черная повязка на глазу казалась провалом во тьму, она словно расползалась, съедала его лицо. Какое же страшное…

– Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

Андреа набрала в грудь воздуха.

– Эми умерла.

Филипп будто ждал других слов, растерялся, и Андреа продолжила:

– Она погибла. Пока они искали убежище, Эми погибла. Она… – Голос дрогнул – Эми, как живая, предстала перед глазами, словно не было этих длинных месяцев. – Моя сестра мертва.

И сказав это, можно, наконец, ее отпустить.

Филипп смотрел пристально, словно хотел сквозь кожу и кости увидеть мозг Андреа, все ее мысли. Казалось, его тело вибрировало от напряжения. Что он сделает? Ударит наотмашь? Отвернется? Обнимет? Чувства на его лице сменяли одно другое, смешивались, перепутывались… Что же?

Филипп медленно поднял руку, провел по щеке Андреа, и только тогда она поняла, что плачет.

– Ты понимаешь, да? – тихо произнес он. – Понимаешь?

О чем он говорил? О ком? Может, о Пенни?

Филипп привлек Андреа к себе, его ладони легли ей на спину.

– Твое место здесь.

– Да. Здесь.

– У тебя никого больше нет. Тебе некуда идти.

– Мне некуда идти, – повторила она.

Филипп прижал ее к себе крепче, его тело расслабилось, и Андреа тоже позволила себе расслабиться. Она не оплакивала Эми, нет – слезы по сестре были пролиты и высохли уже давно. Андреа оплакивала живых.

– Это первый и последний раз, когда я прощаю тебе неподчинение. – Филипп погладил ее по волосам. – Слышишь, Андреа? Единственный.

Она кивнула:

– Да, мой Соломон. Я подчиняюсь тебе. Только тебе.

– Моя царица. – Голос Филиппа смягчился, словно обтек ее. – Расскажи мне все.

Андреа отстранилась, повела руками по щекам. На миг она застыла перед бездной, а потом прыгнула.

– Они хотят переговоров.


	27. Переговорщики

– Вся эта трепотня – дерьмо собачье, – только и сказал брат, когда услышал про переговоры. – Угодите в засаду, и вас перережут, как баранов.

– Не угодим. – Черта с два Дэрил бы это допустил!

– Ну, конечно. – Мерл скривился. – Мой братишка теперь охуенный шаман.

– Какой уж есть.

После тьмы, звездной тропы и индейца с совами Дэрил чувствовал себя уверенней и спокойней. И сила теперь ощущалась немного иначе: как то, что всегда рядом, основа мира. Заполняет его, пронизывает, связывает воедино и будто тихонько поет. Когда Дэрил сказал об этом Ободранной Коже, тот закивал – наконец-то ты, дурак, понял. Наконец-то хоть что-то сделал правильно. Да, пройти звездной тропой и вернуться в тюрьму было правильно: кажется, первый раз в своей дурной жизни Дэрил не натворил ошибок. Но в остальном… Они оказались в той еще жопе.

– Донеси до своего хахаля, который последние мозги растерял, что сваливать отсюда надо.

– Никуда мы не свалим.

Мерл фыркнул:

– Тогда еще несколько деньков, и башка бобби окажется на пике. Рядом с твоей.

Захотелось брякнуть по привычке что-то резкое, еще и свежая татуировка болела и чесалась – изводила только так, но ругаться с братом всегда было бессмысленно.

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Мерл посмотрел на него как на идиота:

– Надеетесь, что Андреа замолвит за вас словечко, что ли? Или задурит Губернатору голову? Не, эта стерва гладко врать умеет, но в этот раз ее Филипп не купится. Как там? Можно дурить долгое время кого-то одного или короткое время – всех. Но долго лгать всем не получится. А цыпа слишком завралась. – Брат поморщился. – Как она щебетала про свою дохлую сестричку – прям разрыдаться впору. Даже Губернатор рассиропился. Тьфу. А потом, когда помогла сбежать своей черномазой подружке, делала вид, что не при чем. Не, Дэрилина. Все бабы – змеи подколодные. А эта особенно. Траванется собственным враньем, как пить дать. – Мерл с силой сжал прут решетки. – Дура.

Брат… Черт, брат был таким очевидным, что Дэрилу стало почти неловко. Мерл всегда казался ему умным, хитрым, все знающим наперед, а теперь хотелось сказать: «Да признай уже, что беспокоишься за Андреа!», только тогда они точно разосрутся окончательно. Пока же у Дэрила с Мерлом установилось что-то вроде перемирия. По крайней мере, они разговаривали, хотя обычно брат отвечал будто через силу и, чуть что, вызверивался, особенно когда Дэрил упоминал Рика.

– Рановато ты нас хоронишь.

Брат закатил глаза:

– Вот что я тебе скажу, Дэрилина. Вы тут пригрели ведьму, которая прирезала любимую дочурку Губернатора, и плевать, что та уже была кусачей, а ему самому выковыряла глаз. Пока эта черномазая здесь, он даже трепаться с вами не станет.

– Вообще-то, он уже говорить собрался.

– Ха, когда вернетесь, не солоно хлебавши, я поржу. Ладно уже, хватит тут торчать. Беги лизать жопу своему бобби.

Оставалось только пожать плечами и действительно пойти искать Рика.

Тот нашелся в компании Уолтера и Хершеля. Выглядел Рик… по правде, дерьмово выглядел. Дерьмовей, чем вчера. У него осталось совсем мало времени. Уолтер тоже едва не валился с ног – всю ночь не спал. Теперь, когда Мишонн согласилась помочь, он взялся за последние расчеты. Дэрил, которому в плане Уолтера также отводилась не последняя роль, понимал, что алхимик делал, только в общих чертах. Суть была в том, чтобы привести к единому знаменателю шаманизм и вуду и заставить их работать вместе.

С Мишонн, кстати, вышло как-то странно. Сначала она вообще не хотела слушать Уолтера, но когда тот упомянул какую-то Эрзули, аж окаменела. Стоило алхимику заткнуться, Мишонн просто развернулась и ушла, но после визита Андреа сама разыскала Уолтера и Дэрила и объявила, что в деле. Что ей ударило? Хотя какая разница?

– Нужно место для обряда, – объявил тогда алхимик, так что сначала они сидели над картами, а потом Дэрил с призраками рыскал по окрестным лесам, проверяя, что подойдет.

На третьем месте – поляне, скорее, этакой вытоптанной давным-давно и неведомо кем проплешине, заросшей по краям густым кустарником, им повезло. Чуть поодаль землю прорезал овражек, по дну которого текла речка, а из воды выглядывали странные камни. Они напоминали столбы: высотой по плечо, узкие – один Дэрил даже сумел обхватить руками. Камни не были такими изначально, когда-то давно им придали форму. Уолтер с этим согласился:

– Судя по вашим словам, похоже на менгиры, хотя в Новом Свете они не встречаются.

Главное, место подошло идеально, это признал и Ободранная Кожа. Мертвый индеец даже снизошел до того, чтобы подсказать что-то Уолтеру, а потом опять отправил Дэрила в лес – на этот раз за совиными перьями.

– Найди, сколько сможешь. Вымоли, сколько дадут.

Вот Дэрил всю ночь искал и упрашивал. Тоже не спал, хотя на чертовы переговоры лучше было припереться свежим, как огурчик.

– Ну как, едем? – спросил Дэрил Рика и Хершеля.

– Еще пять минут, – объявил алхимик. Он извлек из кармана блистер, выдавил из него две темно-красные таблетки и протянул Рику. – Первую примете сейчас, вторую – только в самом крайнем случае.

– Это что еще за херня? – Выражение физиономии Уолтера Дэрилу не понравилось совершенно, таблетки – тоже.

– Своего рода стимулятор. У герра Граймса будет порядка шести часов.

– А потом?

– Потом его – как вы говорите? – вырубит.

– Дэрил! – Рик послал ему предупреждающий взгляд. – Мне нужна ясная голова. И мне нужна защита от лоа. Уолтер говорит, влияние Тени ослабнет, если я окажусь далеко от института-тюрьмы.

– А эта хрень защиту даст?

– Экспериментальный препарат, – пояснил Уолтер, – разрабатывался для солдат, чтобы на них не действовали видения, насылаемые магами противника. Однако у него оказалось слишком много побочных эффектов. При постоянном употреблении развивается сильная зависимость, а организм в буквальном смысле идет вразнос. Но от однократного приема большого вреда не будет.

Все равно было что-то неправильное в том, что Рик засунул в рот таблетку и проглотил. Хотя понятно – на чертовых переговорах надо соображать.

Может, и Дэрилу попросить у Уолтера что-нибудь, чтобы чертова татуировка… Что разнылся, как малолетка? Это не первая его татуировка. Ладно, первая такая большая. Совы устроились на спине прямо поверх правой лопатки: то ли летели друг к другу, то ли собрались драться. Аксель придирчиво поизучал творение своих рук, покрутил ус и заявил, что какое-то оно вышло странное. Но на самом деле именно таким оно и должно было быть.

– Если удастся выиграть время, тут же едем в Кинг, – произнес Рик.

Уолтер кивнул:

– Фройлян Мишонн дала согласие, так что теперь все будет зависеть от герра Джонса, если он еще там.

О том, что делать, если Морган слинял, Дэрил старался не задумываться. Алхимик, правда, заявил, что в крайнем случае обойдется своими силами, но… В общем, было ясно как белый день, что лучше этого крайнего случая не допускать.

– А если все провалится или Губернатор устроит нам сюрприз, – нахмурился Рик, – вы, Уолтер, и Гленн отвечаете за оборону.

– Мы все обговорили. – Алхимик качнул головой. – Не буду призывать вас не беспокоиться. Просто сосредоточьтесь на деле. Если бы у нас только было время выбраться в Кинг до…

– Что толку рассуждать о том, что не вышло?

– Прошу прощения. Вы правы.

Рик устало вздохнул:

– Это вы простите, Уолтер. И еще раз спасибо.

Тот в очередной раз будто не понял, за что его благодарят. Странный он все-таки.

…Когда они спустились к машинам, Рик уже выглядел пободрее, выпрямился и перестал шаркать, будто старик. Даже на лицо вернулись хоть какие-то краски. Что бы за хрень ни скормил ему Уолтер, толк точно был.

– Надеюсь, мы успеем обернуться за шесть часов, – вздохнул Хершель.

– Вряд ли переговоры растянутся надолго. – Рик поморщился. – Вторая таблетка у меня есть.

– Я доверяю Уолтеру, но ему самому этот препарат не нравится. Так что лучше бы тебе ее не пить. Давайте думать о встрече с врагами, а о тюрьме позаботятся наш алхимик и Гленн. И если в здешних подземельях осталось хоть что-то, пригодное для обороны, Уолтер это разыщет.

Да уж, всякие алхимические штучки-дрючки точно бы помогли. Вчера вечером за институтом-тюрьмой пытались наблюдать – Дэрил ощутил что-то, притаившееся в лесу, всей шкурой.

– Алхимик из Вудбери, – подтвердил Уолтер. – Средний по силам, хотя, надо признать, весьма неплох с дистанционными заклинаниями. Будь я в прежней форме…

– Разделал бы его под орех?

Уолтер только поморщился:

– Предлагаю не трогать заклинание. Пусть думает, что вы его пока не заметили.

– А потом?

– Если он будет настойчив, попробуем затуманить ему видение. Сейчас же покажем ему то, что захотим показать. Что мы настроены серьезно и готовимся.

Впрочем, заклинание быстро пропало. Алхимик устал, пояснил Уолтер. И у могущественных магов такое отнимает много сил. Но он еще наверняка вернется.

– Едем, – объявил Рик. Он помог Хершелю устроиться в плимуте, затем забрался в машину сам.

Дэрил уселся на мотоцикл и подавил желание подергать плечом, чтобы хоть немного перестало болеть и чесаться. Да, поехали. На чертовы переговоры, в результат которых ни один из них не верил.

* * *

Положа руку на сердце, место было неплохим – все вокруг более-менее просматривалось, так что сюрпризы исключались. Но Дэрила оно бесило, как и раскинувшееся рядом поле неубранной пшеницы, поломанной, стелившейся по земле, и покрытые ржавчиной цилиндры зернохранилища, и само здание, в котором решили провести чертовы переговоры. Похоже, бывший склад.

А еще больше Дэрила взбесило, что возле склада стояла машина: ублюдки явились раньше, чем обещали. Но до настоящего бешенства довел сам автомобиль – эдсел корсар с выпендрежными серебристыми гребешками на задних крыльях и здоровенной овальной решеткой радиатора, которую нормальные люди называли не иначе как сиденьем унитаза. Да блядь! По сравнению с ним обшарпанный плимут и мотоцикл выглядели дико нищебродскими. Чего, надо полагать, хозяева эдсела и добивались. А ведь тачка – дерьмо полное. Где только раскопали это угробище?

Дэрил остановил мотоцикл, дождался, когда сзади притормозит плимут. Никакого подвоха он пока не ощущал. На переговоры, как и обещали, заявились трое: двое торчали у машин, еще один – внутри склада. Нашел, надо полагать, себе местечко повыгоднее. Хотя с Губернатором предстояло иметь дело Рику. Дэрил же внимательней присмотрелся к его свите. Первый, покрепче, тот самый латинос, с которым они уже сталкивались в Вудбери. Мартинес. Он тоже узнал Дэрила и буравил его пристальным взглядом. Второй – задохлик-очкарик в отглаженной светлой рубашечке, какие носят только маменькины сосунки. Какого хрена… Мать твою! Так это же тот самый алхимик!

– Не стоит его недооценивать, – еще в тюрьме мухой жужжал Дэрилу в ухо Уолтер. – Даже у самого слабого алхимика может быть припасено в рукаве что-нибудь крайне неприятное.

Дэрил попытался. Но после Дейла и самого Уолтера… Хотя прошлый раз этот маменькин сынок умудрился ему помешать.

Пока Рик и Хершель выгружались, латинос и алхимик молча стояли возле эдсела.

– Встречу назначили ровно в десять. – Тон у Рика был обманчиво ровным. – Сейчас без пяти, а ваш лидер уже внутри.

Мартинес нахмурился и дернул углом рта. Алхимик же прокашлялся и шагнул вперед:

– Так как мы…

Рик не стал его слушать, обернулся к Дэрилу и Хершелю.

– Ждите тут.

Старик кивнул. Дэрил вздернул большой палец – Губернатор действительно на складе один. Хотя ни хера это не значило, что сюрпризов не будет. Все, что мог сделать Дэрил, это глядеть, как Рик подошел к дверям, открыл их и зашел внутрь. И тут же чертовы двери захлопнулись. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Хершель дохромал до скамейки и устроился на ней. Дэрил перебросил арбалет через плечо и встал возле. Курить хотелось дико, только сигарет не осталось. Мерл, засранец, прикончил всю заначку.

Алхимик достал из машины здоровенную тетрадь и принялся что-то в ней писать, время от времени бросая взгляды на Дэрила и Хершеля.

– Это еще что? – не выдержал Дэрил.

– Заметки. – Тот поправил очки. – У меня привычка записывать все, что я вижу. Порой оно оказывается важным.

– Что, память совсем ни к черту, мистер алхимик?

– Я читал, у таких, как вы, мистер шаман, письменная традиция отсутствует вовсе. Неудивительно, что вы так часто утрачиваете знания.

Ободранная Кожа аж зашипел, да и сам Дэрил чудом удержался.

– Что, правда? Он шаман? – спросил Мартинес.

Алхимик кивнул:

– Хотя по нему не скажешь. Никогда не встречал шаманов среди белых. Даже читал о таком всего пару раз.

– Расскажи этому бледнолицему слабаку, как мы снимали у таких, как он, скальпы, – тут же забубнил мертвый колдун. – Как они ничего не могли поделать с нашими духами, только молили о пощаде, когда мы сдирали с них живых кожу!

Ну, началось!

– Хреновые у тебя, видать, были книжки. – Уж о ком, а о шаманах среди полукровок и даже белых Дэрил от Ободранной Кожи наслушался. Мертвый говнюк такое не одобрял, но воля духов – это воля духов. С ней не поспоришь. – Тебе бы, чувак, попроще быть. Поближе к людям. Глядишь, многое бы узнал. Как оно есть, а не как написано.

Алхимик аж подпрыгнул от возмущения, а Мартинес едва заметно хмыкнул.

– Я не нуждаюсь в советах человека, практикующего примитивные формы магии. – Он дернул головой так, что очки едва не полетели на землю.

– Придержи язык, умник.

– Хей, близкий к людям. – Мартинес шагнул вперед. – Шаман ты там или не шаман, нам тут целый день друг в друга целиться. Так что будь добр – заткнись.

– Чего?

Если латинос хотел драки, Дэрил был совсем не прочь: поквитаться и за нож, и за мешок на башке, и за удар в живот. Прям целый список.

– Прекратите! – Хершель привстал со скамейки. – Если наши лидеры не договорятся, вы еще настреляетесь друг в друга.

Черт, старик прав. Дэрил передернул плечами и вернулся к скамейке. Мартинес оперся о капот, а алхимик снова принялся строчить что-то в тетрадке.

Дерьмо полное. Как же бесило, что нельзя было узнать, что там с Риком! А ведь он совсем рядом, за одной-единственной стеной. И силой не воспользуешься – алхимик тут же учует. Хотя тот тоже нервничал и тоже кидал взгляды на склад. Наконец, алхимик взял свою тетрадь в руки и подошел к Хершелю.

– Прошу прощения. Ваша нога – это случилось до или после?

– После.

– О! – Алхимик опустился рядом на скамейку. – И как это произошло?

– Ты б представился для начала.

– Извините. – Он в который раз поправил очки. – Милтон Мамет.

– Хершель Грин. Это Дэрил Диксон.

– Сезар Мартинес, – буркнул латинос до того, как алхимик снова открыл рот. Дэрил разделял его недовольство: вот нахрена называть имена, если они все равно будут резать друг другу глотки?

– Меня укусили, мистер Мамет, – продолжил Хершель. – Но мои друзья успели.

– О! – повторил алхимик. – И вы не истекли кровью? Насколько выше места укуса пришлось отрубить? А как…

Старик негромко рассмеялся.

– Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, мистер Мамет.

Тот покраснел:

– Но это важно! Это может помочь.

– Запишешь в свою тетрадку?

Теперь у алхимика красными стали даже уши:

– Кто-то же должен записывать. Все разрушается, разваливается, но когда-нибудь… Я верю, что люди выживут. И тогда они захотят узнать, что творилось в эти дни.

Дэрил думал, Хершель опять засмеется, но тот посерьезнел:

– Это хорошее дело, мистер Мамет. Даже если никто не прочтет.

Дэрил поймал невеселый взгляд Мартинеса – отражение собственного, и тут же напрягся. Ходячие!

– У нас гости.

Ну наконец-то хоть какое-то развлечение! Дэрил пошел к зернохранилищу. Мартинес не схватился за пистолет, а вытащил из машины биту и направился вслед за ним.

Четверо изрядно потрепанных уродцев. Дэрил прострелил голову первому, а пока перезаряжал арбалет, Мартинес размахнулся битой и впечатал башку второго в стену зернохранилища. Хорошо так чавкнуло. Выпендрежник – вот кто он. Ладно, еще посмотрим, кто кого. Чур, третий мертвый говнюк тоже Дэрила! Мартинес нехорошо хмыкнул и нацелился на четвертого. Хера с два! Дэрил выхватил нож – тот самый, из нижних ярусов – и метнул. Бита и лезвие вошли в черепушку ходячего одновременно. И все, трупешники закончились. Только весело стало…

Дэрил подошел к последнему мертвяку, присел на корточки и принялся рыться у него в одежде. В кармане плотного прорезиненного плаща нашлась едва начатая пачка сигарет. Вот удача – так удача!

– Ты серьезно? – фыркнул сверху Мартинес.

– Не хочешь – как хочешь. – Дэрил поднялся, зажег сигарету и затянулся. А даже и неплохо: табак не размок и почти не провонял. – Ты чего, военный?

– Почему решил?

– Ты так душевно им мозги битой месил.

– Нет. – Мартинес положил перемазанную биту на плечо. – Просто этих тварей ненавижу. Всю мою семью сожрали. Жену. Детей. Сестру.

– Дерьмово. – Дэрил качнул головой.

– Ну да. – Мартинес ненадолго отвел взгляд. – Слушай, ваш и наш – они ж ни черта не договорятся? Так, почешут языками для приличия, а потом начнут войнушку?

– Все к тому.

– Черт. Дай сигарету.

Дэрил протянул пачку.

В молчании они вернулись и заняли свои места: Мартинес – у эдсела, Дэрил – у скамейки. А Хершель с алхимиком о чем-то негромко трепались, и Дэрил им почти завидовал. Все было до хрена неправильным. Совершенно. Только ведь ничего не поделаешь – можно только стоять и ждать.

* * *

Темнота. Она встретила Рика внутри склада, как старого знакомого. Дальше, почти посередине помещения, ее прорезал столб света, льющегося через оконце в крыше. Там, как на сцене, стояли стол и два стула. И тишина – густая и звенящая.

Как и обещал Уолтер, шепот и тени пропали, все вокруг было четким реальным почти до дрожи. Тьма, свет, стол, стулья. Рик сжал пальцы на рукояти пистолета и прошел вперед. Замер и огляделся. Когда что-то зашевелилось в черноте справа, он выхватил оружие.

– Поосторожнее, – произнесла чернота, и из нее выступил человек с поднятыми руками. – Вроде мы договорились о переговорах, а не о перестрелке.

На поясе у незнакомца висела кобура, а в ней темнел пистолет, так что Рик и не подумал опускать свой.

– Ты слишком недоверчив. – Человек – Губернатор – вступил в столб света и остановился возле второго стула.

– У меня есть причины таким быть.

Тот понимающе усмехнулся.

Обаяшка, сказал про него Мерл Диксон и оказался прав. Располагающая внешность – высокий, хорошо сложенный, с правильными чертами лица. Его не портила даже повязка на правом глазу. Встреть Рик такого до начала всего этого, счел бы его добропорядочным горожанином. Хотя… не совсем.

– Хорошо. – Губернатор одним слитным движением опустил руки, расстегнул кобуру и положил ее на стол, впрочем, не выпустив. – Любопытно. Это ты хотел переговоров. И ты же продолжаешь тыкать в меня пистолетом.

Рик приблизился и медленно опустил оружие на столешницу.

– Что же. Я тебя слушаю. – Губернатор отодвинул стул и уселся в нарочито небрежной позе, закинув ногу на ногу. Вроде бы он позволил смотреть на себя сверху вниз, но это было обманчивое впечатление: Рик стоял перед ним, как провинившийся сотрудник перед директором компании.

Ничего, в такие игры могут играть двое. Рик оперся обеими руками о столешницу, подался вперед:

– Ты похитил моих людей и пытал их.

Губернатор поморщился:

– Какие громкие слова. Возле моего города появились незнакомцы. И кто знал, что у них на уме? Кто в здравом уме отпустил бы их на все четыре стороны, не расспросив?

– Видимо, у нас с тобой разные представления о расспросах.

– Безопасность превыше всего. У тебя в тюрьме женщины, дети, как, кстати, и в Вудбери. Ты бы позволил чужакам, замечу, вооруженным чужакам, бродить у тебя под окнами?

– Значит, ты защищаешь своих людей, насилуя и увеча чужаков?

Губернатор поморщился явственней:

– Все претензии к Мерлу Диксону. Он ведь увязался с вами? Вместе со своим наконец-то обретенным братом? Любопытно, что об этом думают та девушка и тот азиат, которых он пытал.

Рик приподнял брови:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что не контролируешь своих людей?

Теперь Губернатор прищурил единственный глаз. Пока длилась пауза, Рик отодвинул стул и устроился на нем – точно в той же позе, в которой сидел его противник.

– Мерл порой был чертовски полезен. Но он, увы, неуправляем. – Губернатор широко улыбнулся. – Ты ведь полицейский. И ты, если верить самому Мерлу, неплохо его знаешь. Досье со старыми грешками, все в таком духе. Ты и твой покойный друг, полагаю, думали, что сумеете удержать его на цепи. Вы ошибались. Я тоже.

– Интересная версия. Однако есть одно «но». Не только Мерл пытал. И уж точно не он насиловал. Так что не складывается.

– Ты действительно полицейский. Дознатчик. Ищейка. – Губернатор вытянул указательный палец и шутливо погрозил им Рику. – Знаешь, полицейские нынче не в почете. Во времена моего детства, да и твоего тоже их уважали. Побаивались, разумеется, но уважали. А что теперь? Коррупционные скандалы, связи с преступниками, аресты неугодных… Хуже бандитов. Прогнило что-то в Датском королевстве еще до того, как оно и весь мир заодно рухнуло. – Он вздохнул. – Когда Андреа только появилась в Вудбери и рассказывала мне о своей группе, то очень тепло о тебе отзывалась. Примерный семьянин, прекрасный лидер… Признаться, я ей не поверил. Женщинам свойственно преувеличивать, а сейчас любой, кто уверенно себя ведет, кажется надежным. Но, признаю это снова, я ошибся. Ты защитник. Ты, как умеешь, защищаешь своих людей, а я – своих. В этом мы способны понять друг друга.

– Сомневаюсь. У нас разные представления о защите.

Губернатор фыркнул:

– Разве? Ты не знаешь, каково это – терять близких? Вижу, знаешь. И каково это – положить все силы на то, чтобы твои люди были в безопасности, а потом появляется кто-то – словно из ниоткуда – и вот уже все шатается, будто построено на песке. Да, ты знаешь. И ты теперь тоже не семьянин, – Губернатор кивнул в сторону левой руки Рика. – Андреа об этом упомянула.

Рик знал, что Андреа могла рассказать о смерти Лори – они это обговаривали – все равно невольно вздрогнул.

– Да, это чувство… – Губернатор смотрел не на него, сквозь него. – Тот чертов день не заладился с самого утра. Мой босс все орал и орал на меня, а ведь он был сопляк, мальчишка, чуть ли не в полтора раза меня младше, но с нужными родственниками. И вот он орал, и тут в кабинет заглянула секретарша. «Вам звонят из больницы, мистер Блейк. Ваша жена погибла в автокатастрофе». Раз, и все. Поехала за покупками и погибла. А ведь еще несколько часов назад Дениз улыбалась и спрашивала, что я хочу на ужин. Обещала меня порадовать…

Дрожь прошла по телу против воли, и Губернатор тут же улыбнулся:

– Черт… Нам нужно выпить. Кстати, я захватил отличный бурбон!

Уолтер однозначно высказался по поводу алкоголя и таблеток, но Рик позволил поставить перед собой бокал и плеснуть в него бурбона. Себе Губернатор налил столько же. Он подождал немного, потом усмехнулся, поднял бокал и немного отпил.

– Да, мы оба знаем, каково терять близких. – Рик коснулся пальцами прохладного стекла. – И если мы начнем войну, наши близкие, наши люди погибнут. Ты этого хочешь?

– Мы часто вынуждены делать то, что не хотим. И мои люди уже погибли.

– Ты готов погубить еще больше?

Словесная эквилибристика – вот чем они занимались. Как герои идиотской пьесы, которую надо доиграть до конца. Но все же толк был – увидеть противника, понять, с кем имеешь дело, пусть даже это работало в обе стороны.

– Я в сложном положении. – Губернатор отпил еще бурбона, и Рик поднял свой бокал и поднес к губам. – С одной стороны, ни ты, ни я не хотим смертей. С другой – тут вопрос принципа. На меня рассчитывают, от меня ждут ответных действий. Безутешные вдовы, перепуганные люди… Не могу же я проявить слабость.

– Мир – это слабость?

Губернатор снова улыбнулся – почти оскалился, хищно, по-волчьи.

– Мы с тобой вожди, а вожди – еще и политики.

– Те самые – с коррупционными скандалами и связями с преступниками?

– Беседовать с тобой – подлинное удовольствие. Жаль, что у меня мало времени.

Даже если бы Андреа не предупредила, Рик уже и сам понял все или почти все о сидевшем напротив человеке.

– Я готов дать тебе шанс. – Губернатор подался вперед. – Как насчет выхода, который устроит нас обоих? И никаких смертей.

– Что же ты хочешь?

– Ты – представитель закона. Так что дай совершиться правосудию и отдай мне преступника.

Рик молча ждал продолжения.

– Эта женщина – убийца. На ее руках кровь пятерых моих людей. И она не из твоей группы.

– Ты сказал – никаких смертей.

– Никаких смертей среди твоих людей. А эта тварь по любым законам должна висеть, ведь так, помощник шерифа? Справедливость восторжествует, как ей и положено.

– Предположим. Что будет, если я откажусь?

– Тогда послезавтра на рассвете я сравняю тюрьму с землей. Если вы там останетесь, умрете. Если попробуете сбежать, умрете тоже. Стоит ли это жизни одной-единственной черномазой, решать тебе.

Кошки-мышки. Что бы мышь ни сделала, кошка выиграет – иначе и быть не может. Рик уже видел такое: когда с собеседника постепенно, с каждым словом сползает маска. _Что бы он ни сказал, что бы ни пообещал, не верь…_ А вдруг?.. Он не должен был колебаться, но все-таки на миг заколебался. Кто им всем эта женщина? Никто. Они не знают о ней ничего. Чужачка. Убийца. Однако Рик был обязан Мишонн: она помогла вытащить из Вудбери Дэрила, согласилась участвовать в плане Уолтера. Но стоит ли одна жизнь десяти? Как говорила Андреа? Когда я кого-то спасаю, другие погибают? Вот так и начинают договариваться с дьяволом.

Что бы ни вытворила Мишонн, речь шла не о справедливости, а о мести. Хотя для человека напротив это было одно и то же.

– Тебе решать, – почти выплюнул он, – будешь ли ты хоронить своих людей так, как хоронил я.

Плевать тебе на своих людей. На все плевать, кроме себя самого.

Рик почти ждал, что тьма вокруг начнет шептать и смеяться, но в ушах по-прежнему лишь надрывно звенела тишина.

– Разговор окончен. – Губернатор поднялся, так и не допив свой бурбон. – Послезавтра не я убью твоих людей. Их убьешь ты.

Рик смотрел, как вокруг высокой фигуры, как воды бездонного озера, смыкается темнота. Еще немного, и Губернатор исчез, словно его и не было. Снова только стол и стулья. И оставленные бутылка и бокал.

Рик поднялся, повел затекшей шеей. Он выиграл себе и Андреа немногим больше суток. Он поговорил с дьяволом, и душа все еще оставалась при нем. Надолго ли?

* * *

Мы будем сражаться – так объявил Рик. Нам придется сражаться.

Все они собрались в столовой, даже Мерл, которого Рик выпустил из камеры. Брат подпирал стену и хмурился. Мишонн стояла поодаль в тени – и не видать почти, а рядом с ней Мэгги. Обе скрестили руки на груди. Бэт сидела на стуле возле отца и держала на руках Бандитку. Вот уж кто точно был до хрена напуган.

– Какие у нас шансы? – прямо спросил Гленн.

Уолтер потер подбородок:

– Я сказал бы, что они у нас есть.

– Они у нас появятся, если удерем, – снова завел свою песню Мерл.

– А вот в этом я как раз не уверен. – Уолтер развернулся к нему. – На открытой местности мы будем уязвимы. Как я понимаю, в Вудбери достаточно людей, чтобы организовать погоню, а вражеский алхимик нас выследит.

– Зато ты тут самый умный. Если братишка теперь шаман, чего б ему наши следы не запутать?

– Губернатор не из тех, кто откажется от своей цели, только потому что потеряет след, – произнес Рик. – Он не успокоится, пока не доберется до нас. Так или иначе.

– Ха! А все из-за того, что кое-кто…

– Замолчи.

Рик и Мерл бодались взглядами, наверное, с минуту, потом брат подвигал туда-сюда нижней челюстью, но заткнулся.

– Я думал о возможности бегства, – опять заговорил Уолтер. – На самый крайний случай. Проблема в том, что если тут и есть тайные входы и выходы, я не знаю, где они. И, главное, теперь моих сил не хватит, чтобы их обнаружить.

– Значит, мы будем драться, – безжизненным голосом сказала Мэгги. Гленн будто захотел ей что-то ответить, но лишь тряхнул головой.

– Наше преимущество в стенах, – продолжил алхимик, – и в планировке этого места. Чужой человек тут заблудится.

Рик кивнул:

– Мы уже обсуждали это с Уолтером. Если заманить врагов внутрь и заставить разделиться, у нас действительно будут шансы.

– А я со своей стороны обещаю нашим противникам кучу неприятных сюрпризов. Герр Граймс сказал, что они гражданские, а значит, среди них легко можно будет посеять панику.

– Ты вообще кто? – вдруг громко спросил Мерл.

Уолтер, хоть и так всегда ходил так, будто палку проглотил, вытянулся еще сильнее и отчеканил:

– Оберштурмфюрер Вальтер фон Рохау, магистр второй ступени Аненербе.

Кажется, первый раз на памяти Дэрила Мерл позабыл все слова. Хотя брат быстро пришел в себя и даже криво ухмыльнулся:

– В Нигерию тебя часом не заносило, фриц?

– Нет. Я побывал только в Северной Африке. У вас есть ко мне какие-то вопросы?

– У меня к тебе до хрена вопросов.

– Снова запереть тебя в камере? – поинтересовался Рик.

Мерл вытянул перед собой руки:

– Да у нас тут полицейский беспредел! Сдаюсь-сдаюсь.

– Вернемся к делу. Нам придется пожертвовать землей перед институтом-тюрьмой.

– Мы вернем ее, если все получится. – Пожал плечами Дэрил.

– Именно. Нужно определить наиболее выгодные позиции – оттуда будем вести огонь. Хершель, Бэт с Джудит и Карл укроются в глубине здания.

– Я тоже буду сражаться! – тут же выпалил пацан.

– Ты будешь защищать сестру. – Рик подошел к Карлу и положил ему руку на плечо. – А если план не удастся, ты их выведешь из тюрьмы. Вас будет ждать Аксель с машиной и вещами. Договорились?

Карл нахохлился, как воробей, но кивнул.

– Начинайте готовиться. Мы едем за патронами и оружием. Вернемся к ночи.

Рик пошел прочь из столовой, и Уолтер тут же увязался за ним, Хершель тоже зачем-то поковылял следом. Дэрил помозговал и решил присоединиться. Рик остановился, только когда выбрался на двор. Замер статуей и уставился на поле перед тюрьмой.

– Мы с таким трудом отвоевали эти земли у ходячих, – заметил старик.

– И так легко отдадим. – Рик сжал кулаки.

– Как правильно сказал Дэрил, потом мы вернем их. – Хершель подковылял совсем близко и положил Рику руку на плечо. – О чем ты умолчал в столовой?

Тот слабо улыбнулся:

– Ты так хорошо меня знаешь.

– Просто я старый и мудрый.

Рик потер затылок:

– Он… Губернатор предложил выход. Мишонн в обмен на наши жизни.

– Тут и обсуждать нечего.

Рик обернулся и посмотрел на Дэрила и Уолтера.

– Я поддерживаю герра Грина. И насколько я помню, та светловолосая фройлян говорила не верить ни одному слову этого человека.

– Я и не верю. Я с ним разговаривал.

– Тогда и трепаться не о чем, – пожал плечами Дэрил.

– Но я должен был вам сказать.

– Герр Граймс, – непривычно мягко произнес Уолтер. – Герр Диксон назвал меня одним из вас несмотря на то, кто я такой. Фройлян Мишонн – тоже одна из вас. Вы сами так считаете. Вы и без нас знаете, как поступить.

Руки Рика разжались, и он кивнул.

– Я хотел поговорить с вами о Тени, герр Граймс. Вы ни разу не упомянули о ней, когда строили планы.

– Я не собираюсь…

– Послушайте меня внимательно. И не злитесь. Есть две… назовем их перспективами. Другой человек, заполучив себе шоггота, постарался бы использовать его. Обладая такой силой, можно многое получить, одержать верх над врагами. Даже в нынешнем состоянии шоггот смертельно опасен. Это первая перспектива. Однако вы хотите видеть в шогготе человека, не оружие. Не знаю, что у вас выйдет и выйдет ли, но лепя из шоггота ребенка, вы одновременно ограничиваете его силы. Да, он никогда не станет слабым, как обычное дитя, но растеряет множество своих… свойств. Возможно, когда-нибудь это станет для него или даже для вас фатальным. Это вторая перспектива.

Плечи Рика напряглись. Дэрил видел, как у него на виске билась жилка.

– Я должен был вам это сказать, как вы сказали нам про фройлян Мишонн, – добавил алхимик.

– Я… спасибо вам за откровенность, Уолтер.

– De nada, герр Граймс.

Рик еще некоторое время глядел на лес, потом его плечи опустились:

– Готовьтесь к поездке в Кинг. У вас полчаса.

Дэрил отправился к машинам, и Уолтер зачем-то поперся за ним.

– Думал, ты пойдешь за своими записями или что там у тебя.

– За ними я зайду чуть попозже.

Ну, как знает.

– Я хотел переговорить с вами, герр Диксон, – таким странным тоном произнес Уолтер, что Дэрил обернулся. Алхимик стоял позади него и переминался с ноги на ногу. Вот он резко выдохнул, замер, сцепив руки за спиной.

– Стряслось чего?

Иначе зачем Уолтеру так психовать? Сердце тут же ухнуло в желудок.

– Нет! То есть… Видите ли, герр Диксон, я был женат.

И при чем тут это? Дэрилу не почудилось – Уолтер действительно покраснел:

– Я женился, как и полагается человеку моего ранга. Моя супруга происходила из семейства с безупречной родословной. Она достойная женщина, и, надеюсь, я был ей достойным мужем.

Алхимик заткнулся, явно размышляя, что еще сказать.

– Рад за тебя, мужик.

– Но потом меня похитили и привезли сюда. Прошло четыре года, из них первые три я считался пропавшим без вести. Потом Эмму объявили вдовой. Думаю, как и полагается истинной немецкой женщине, она снова вышла замуж за достойного человека.

– Это все уже ни хрена не значит.

– Ммм… Да, разумеется. Я… хотел сказать, что, конечно, мое нынешнее состояние нельзя назвать достойным…

Да что он заладил с этим «достойный»?

– …однако я свободный человек, не обремененный семейными обязательствами.

– А мне ты это зачем говоришь?

Чего нашло на Уолтера? Алхимик же тем временем уже даже не покраснел, а почти побагровел:

– Вы… Вы в определенном смысле опекаете фрау Пелетье. Являетесь ее представителем.

– Чего? Ни хрена я ей не опекун. А представить себя Кэрол может и сама. Взрослая уже.

Уолтер снова замялся:

– Вы, англосаксы, менее официальны в некоторых вопросах. Боюсь, мне сложно к этому привыкнуть.

– Слушай, что тебе надо?

– Я… – Уолтер будто приготовился сигануть с обрыва. – Я прошу у вас разрешения ухаживать за фрау Пелетье.

Дэрил так и обмер. Кто тут свихнулся – он или Уолтер?

– Клянусь, мои намерения самые честные! – затараторил алхимик. – Я ни в коем случае не совершу ничего, что бросит тень на имя фрау Пелетье и…

– Заткнись, а?

Уолтер, слава тебе, господи, унялся, только лупал глазами, и Дэрил перевел дыхание.

– Ты все-таки придурок. Пойди и поговори с ней сам. Ее дело – выслушает она тебя или отошьет.

В глазах Уолтера разверзлись бездны ужаса:

– Но… Это не будет слишком дерзко с моей стороны? И фрау Пелетье потеряла своего супруга. Возможно, она все еще скорбит по нему. Я готов ждать, сколько…

– Не скорбит она по этому говнюку. Иди уже. Но если ты расстроишь Кэрол, я действительно дам тебе в морду.

Уолтер кивнул с торжественной серьезностью, развернулся, как солдат на параде, и помаршировал ко входу в тюрьму.

Ничего ж себе… Дэрил правда такого не ожидал. Чтоб Уолтер запал на Кэрол? Хотя чего нет-то? Если она не против. Вот ведь чертов фриц! Вот ведь… Вокруг по-прежнему была кромешная жопа, однако Дэрил поймал себя на том, что улыбается. В голове вертелся какой-то мотивчик, и Дэрил принялся его насвистывать. Ну да, жопа. Но они из нее выберутся. Как и всегда. Дэрил не просто в это верил – он это знал.

* * *

– Значит, валите за оружием? Парочку гранатометов не прихватите? Очень они вам понадобятся. – Мерл сверлил Рику затылок так, что тот принялся ныть. Или просто заканчивалось действие таблетки.

Все занялись делами, и в столовой были только они вдвоем. Случайно или нет? Рик ставил на второе. Он проверил пистолет, засунул его в кобуру на поясе.

– Если у тебя есть идеи, кроме бегства, говори. Я их выслушаю. Если нет – не мешай.

– Тю, как ты заговорил, бобби! А в первую нашу встречу сидел тихонько и не отсвечивал. Кстати, хреново выглядишь. Что, потрепало тебя за эти месяцы?

Рик все-таки развернулся, встретил полный ненависти взгляд.

– Ты пришел с Дэрилом, хотя, как я понял, мог уехать, спрятаться так, чтобы Губернатор тебя не нашел.

– И позволить тебе пудрить мозги братишке и дальше?

– Дэрил – взрослый человек.

Мерл скривился.

– Я своего брата знаю, как облупленного.

– Правда? – У Рика не было времени на ругань, которой так хотел Мерл. Это бессмысленно, просто бессмысленно. – Ты действительно знал о брате все? Даже то, в чем он сам себе не признавался?

Он успел увернуться от метнувшегося в лицо кулака, перехватил Мерла за запястье. Черт, он сильный!

– Я не собираюсь с тобой драться.

– А придется, бобби!

Просто уклоняться не получится. Надо ответить! Рик не рассчитал, открылся и тут же получил в живот, даже дыхание перехватило. Он заставил себя выпрямиться, ударил головой, целясь в подбородок. Попал. Опять увернулся. В ушах тут же зазвенело, перед глазами все поплыло. Да что же… Чушь! Это все чушь! И эта драка тоже. Нет на это времени! Так какого черта?.. Рик тоже злился: и на Мерла, и на себя, но на Мерла все-таки больше. Мерла, который едва не отобрал… который…

Рик стиснул зубы, потом оскалился. Значит, хочешь драки? Очередной удар он все-таки пропустил, и теперь в голове не звенело, а гудело. Прочие звуки тонули в этом гуле, все вокруг захлестнули алые волны. И стало просто, как никогда раньше. Бить в ответ – нужно только это. Бить так, что больно самому! Вот так! Со всей силы в лицо, а пока враг не пришел в себя, еще раз. И еще – чтобы наверняка! За всех них! Удар – за Шейна, удар – за Лори, удар – за Карла, Дэрила, Мэгги, Гленна, Хершеля…

Он замер, тяжело дыша. Мерл сполз по стене, бормотал что-то, отплевываясь кровью, а Рик навис над ним с занесенным кулаком. Хватит! Хватит же! Его заколотило, и отведенная для удара рука задрожала, острая боль прошила ее от костяшек пальцев до локтя. Хватит, мать вашу! Нельзя…

– Что… – хрипло выплюнул Мерл. – Чего… застыл…

Рик опустил руку и отвернулся. Его замутило так сильно, что ослабели колени.

– Достаточно с тебя. Доволен?

Мерл завозился, негромко выругался.

– Неплохо… для пидора.

– Я отведу тебя к Хершелю.

– Да пошел ты!

Проклятье, рука, словно чужая, все еще подрагивала, и Рик обхватил ее ладонью. Успокойся уже!

– Надо было тебя пристрелить, – прошипел Мерл.

– Тут полно пистолетов. Попробуй.

Сзади раздался какой-то странный звук. Что… Мерл сидел, скрестив ноги на полу, и смеялся, хотя смех больше походил на надсадный кашель.

– Братишка высказался вполне однозначно. Радуйся – ты, твои щенки и здешние неудачники ему важнее старины Мерла.

– Ты… – Рик оборвал себя. Что ни скажи – Мерл не услышит.

– Ты ебнутый, бобби, хоть по твоей роже и не скажешь. – Мерл принялся подниматься, застыл на середине, крякнул, но все-таки выпрямился. – С этой инвалидной командой собираешься драться против нескольких десятков отлично вооруженных мужиков. И, блядь, убедил своих, что у вас выйдет. А фриц-алхимик, как долбанный пес, все твои приказы выполняет: «Сидеть», «Дать лапу», «Голос»… Пиздец… Задурил всем мозги. Да, надо было тебя пристрелить.

– Я не отбираю у тебя брата, – все же попробовал Рик. – Ты сам его отталкиваешь.

– А что я должен сделать? – Осклабился Мерл, продемонстрировав окровавленные зубы, и стал похож на упыря. – Дать вам жить в мире и радости, пока смерть не разлучит и прочее дерьмо? Ты спятил? Я таких гнид, как ты…

– Заткнись.

– О, как заговорил! Офицеееер Граааймс. Ну да, ты не ссыкло. Хоть это хорошо. Только ни хера у тебя с Губернатором не выйдет. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты остановился. Он бы не стал.

– Значит, он просто бешеный пес. Таких отстреливают.

– Вот-вот. – Мерл добрался до ближайшей табуретки и почти упал на нее.

– Почему ты тогда бросил Дэрила?

– Ты о чем?

– Об амбаре. Он отправился за тобой, но не нашел, поэтому вернулся.

– Да какая нахер разница?

– Разница есть.

Мерл хохотнул:

– И ты до смерти хочешь знать, что тогда случилось. Ясно. Только ты больше не полицейский, бобби. И я не обязан давать тебе показания.

Наверное, в лице Рика что-то изменилось, потому что Мерл опять хохотнул.

– Да ладно тебе! Так уж и быть. Будет тебе приз за то, что набил мне морду.

Он достал из кармана помятую пачку, закурил и закашлялся.

– Мать твою… Я еще отыграюсь, бобби, запомни… Жопа там случилась. Я ведь подозревал, что тот ублюдок, Хилли, который был за главного, связался с кем-то слишком опасным. Думал, стравлю его с вами, а сам с Дэрилом ноги в руки – и только вы нас и видели. Но те стремные дружки Хилли как-то прознали, что вы поймали меня на крючок. Сам Хилли, козел, считал их своими помощниками – черта с два! Использовали они его втемную. Это они приволокли оружие, и они же, когда я сообразил, что линять надо, взяли меня на мушку. Заставили подать сигнал. И, ты ж понимаешь, после того сигнала живым я им стал без надобности. Но ничего, я из большей жопы выбирался. Прирезал самого борзого, а тот взял и бросился на своего приятеля. Вот тут я и охренел. К тому времени уже вовсю палили, чертов амбар подожгли… Прям, бля, падение Вавилона. Хер бы я нашел Дэрила. Но я знал, куда братишка явится, если выберется, и пошел туда же.

– В тот город, где ты оставил мотоцикл?

– Ну да. Только мне опять не повезло. Пока трепался с тем чуваком, который присматривал за байком, заметил слежку. Знакомые рожи – тоже типа приятели Хилли. Так что я оставил на всякий случай весточку для братишки, а сам решил с этим ебаным хвостом разобраться. Однако они оказались поудачливей своих дружков из амбара, сумели меня ранить. Думал, сдохну. Весь город кишел кусачими, а я прятался в каком-то вонючем сарае и мог только молиться, чтобы мертвяки меня не учуяли.

– Но ты выбрался.

– Хера с два я выбрался. Губернатор меня оттуда вытащил. И поначалу мы чертовски хорошо поладили. Но ничто не вечно. Так что, бобби, ничего для тебя интересного.

Рик мотнул головой – нет, это не так. Мерл фыркнул и затушил окурок о край табурета.

– Хей, бобби. Я ведь знаю, что хочет Губернатор. Эту черномазую.

Рик не ответил.

– Да-да, ее он хочет. Отдай эту ведьму – может, это твой единственный шанс.

– Ты же сам сказал, чем я отличаюсь от Губернатора.

– И чего?

– Он не остановится, даже если получит Мишонн. Так что это не обсуждается.

Мерл опустил взгляд:

– Всегда ненавидел ублюдков вроде тебя.

Ненавидь, если тебе так легче. Рик не стал этого говорить, молча развернулся и пошел на двор. Пора ехать в Кинг. Пора, наконец, разобраться с лоа.


	28. La Blanca Ninya

Андреа чувствовала слежку всей кожей. Куда бы она ни пошла, за ней тенью следовал кто-то из людей Крамера. Наблюдатели даже особенно не скрывались – зачем? Им надо было, чтобы она нервничала. И своего они добились.

Филипп, Мартинес и Милтон уехали на переговоры, и Андреа ощущала себя чуть ли не голой и совершенно беззащитной. На кого ей рассчитывать? Со Стивом не переговорить – не с увязавшимся за ней хвостом. И старушки тут не помогут. Но нельзя подводить Рика, ни в коем случае нельзя! Думай же! Думай!

Нужно сосредоточиться, и в Вудбери только одно место подходило для этого идеально. Андреа заглянула в пустовавшую, как обычно, библиотеку и улыбнулась стоявшему за стойкой мистеру Смитсону.

– Сварить вам кофе?

Позже, когда они сидели в задней комнате, мистер Смитсон спросил:

– Как дела у мистера Диксона?

Андреа, гревшая пальцы о свою чашку, пожала плечами:

– Кажется, лучше, чем у меня.

Библиотекарь послал ей внимательный взгляд:

– Я думал, вы не вернетесь.

Андреа против воли усмехнулась:

– Все мне это говорили: не возвращайся. И Мерл, и…

– Ваша сбежавшая подруга?

– И она тоже.

– Это было бы разумно. – Мистер Смитсон вздохнул и поставил чашку на стол. – Вы сделали глупость, вернувшись. Но вы поступили правильно.

Что на это ответить?

– Знаете, мисс Харрисон, мое поколение – это поколение беглецов. Мы бросили Альбион и не вернулись. Мы можем только вспоминать прошлое и жалеть. Хуже того, мы предатели.

Андреа попыталась запротестовать, но мистер Смитсон мотнул головой, прерывая ее:

– Нет, выслушайте меня. Мое поколение – это поколения короля Георга. Мы молились на него, и мы же его оставили, когда он больше всего в нас нуждался. Мы, старики, лучше помним то, что произошло давным-давно, а то, что случилось вчера, забываем. И я не исключение – я помню тридцать шестой лучше, чем прошлую неделю. Скандал в королевском семействе, такой… отвратительный, что в него даже не верилось.

– Вы говорите про Эдуарда VIII?

– Да, о нем. Подробности той истории никогда не разглашались. Простые британцы знали только, что его величество отрекся от престола, чтобы сочетаться браком с любимой женщиной. На самом деле, все было далеко от романтики. Он… В Европе его называют настоящим королем Великобритании, хотя он не более чем марионетка. Игрушечный монарх острова, на котором правит Третий Рейх. Эдуард VIII Саксен-Кобург-Готский. Он вернул себе фамилию, от которой отказался еще Георг V.

Мистер Смитсон снова взял чашку в руки, медленно провел пальцем по почти стершемуся ободку:

– Дело было не столько и не сколько в той женщине, миссис Симпсон. Не в том, что она католичка и уже дважды выходила замуж. Дело было в том, что британский монарх позволил себе якшаться с врагами, поддерживать их, называть себя их другом. Это возмущало всех: от премьер-министра до гвардейских офицеров. Нам словно плюнули в душу. Наша честь – это честь короля Англии, мисс Харрисон. Мы всегда в это верили, а нашу веру растоптали. Наверное, для вас это звучит слишком пафосно, даже наивно, но это так. Было так.

Теперь мистер Смитсон с силой сжимал чашку, что, казалось, вот-вот ее раздавит.

– Все решилось в начале декабря. Георг… в сущности, он был вынужден. Он не хотел идти против брата, но тот не оставил нам выбора. То отречение, мисс Харрисон, Эдуард подписал под дулами ружей. А одиннадцатого декабря… Пятница. Этот день пришелся на пятницу, я помню. Одиннадцатого декабря на престол взошел наш король.

– Вы…

– Я был там, в тех покоях. Один из тех, кто наставил оружие на того, кого поклялся защищать. Он боялся – кто бы не боялся? Когда он подписывал отречение, руки у него дрожали так сильно, что он дважды просил новый лист. А та женщина, Уоллис Симпсон… Она видела неподалеку от него на диване. Как статуя – вся в белом. Когда он второй раз попросил бумагу, она произнесла: «Дайте им, наконец, то, что они хотят». Мы ненавидели ее, презирали, но на тот краткий миг зауважали. Потому что – она не боялась. Она была королевой больше, чем он – королем.

Мистер Смитсон с глухим стуком поставил чашку на стол.

– И она победила, мисс Харрисон, пусть даже это пиррова победа. Мы же проиграли. Хуже того, мы сдались. Кто-то покончил с собой, кто-то ушел в отставку. Мы оставили нашего короля одного. Мы оставили его умирать.

– Его величество умер от скоротечной болезни.

– Чушь! Скоротечной болезнью стало наше предательство. Это мы в сорок седьмом убили его. – Мистер Смитсон сжал руки в кулаки. – И мы бросили девочку-королеву. Позволили, чтобы наше место заняла всякая… дрянь. Мы обязаны были ей помочь, но… никто из нас не осмелился назвать ее своей королевой. Никто из нас не вернулся.

– Простите.

– Это я должен просить прощения. Молить, хоть его не достоин. Только поздно. – Мистер Смитсон посмотрел прямо в глаза Андреа. – Если я могу что-то для вас сделать, мисс Харрисон, скажите.

Мысли замерли и тут же пустились вскачь.

– Да. – Свой голос, хриплый, она услышала словно со стороны. – Мне нужна помощь. Очень нужна помощь.

Мистер Смитсон выслушал ее, ни разу не перебив.

– Я выясню, что с заключенными и сколько человек их охраняет. И я переговорю с мистером Паркером, обещаю вам. Не думаю, что за мной станут следить, но я буду предельно осторожен. Насколько я помню, вы в неплохих отношениях с людьми мистера Мартинеса. Мне стоит связаться с ними?

Вина снова кольнула иголкой в сердце.

– Не надо. Не думаю, что кто-то из них согласится помочь. И сам Мартинес не поставит своих людей под угрозу.

– Вы правы. Он не станет рисковать. Они – все, что у него есть.

– Его семья?

– Насколько я знаю, его семья погибла.

– А Мария? – Кто тогда она Мартинесу?

– Мария? – Седые брови мистера Смитсона приподнялись.

– Девушка с косами. Одна из его людей.

Мистер Смитсон задумался:

– Вы что-то путаете, мисс Харрисон. Я не помню, чтобы среди людей Мартинеса были женщины.

Андреа хотела возразить, но закрыла рот. По спине почему-то мазнул холодок. Может, мистер Смитсон просто ее не видел? На памяти Андреа Мария ни разу не гуляла по Вудбери. Она всегда была только среди своих, словно пряталась от остальных людей.

– Думаю, вам пора идти, мисс Харрисон. Вряд ли хоть кому-то придет в голову, что мы с вами, хм, устраиваем заговор, но лучше не привлекать излишнего внимания.

– Вы правы. – Андреа поднялась. – Спасибо вам.

– Пока не за что, мисс Харрисон.

Нет, очень даже есть за что. Наконец-то у Андреа появилось хоть что-то, хоть какой-то шанс. А Мария… Надо выкинуть ее из головы. Сейчас это совершено неважно.

* * *

Следующие часы ничего не изменили – Андреа ходила по Вудбери, а за ней по-прежнему следовали люди Крамера. Ну ладно же! Она им устроит! Сначала Андреа битые полчаса беседовала с невероятно занудной и полуглухой миссис Брэдли, которой было все равно, с кем говорить, лишь бы ее слушали и поддакивали. Голос старухи разносился над всей улицей, и маявшийся неподалеку хвост, как надеялась Андреа, страдал от воплей миссис Брэдли о своих многочисленных болячках, дурости нынешней молодежи и божьих карах, которые, несомненно, воспоследуют.

Затем пришел черед миссис Форрест, под руку с которой Андреа прошлась через весь Вудбери сначала в одной сторону, потом в другую. Та тут же заметила слежку, хмыкнула и обронила:

– Если эти здоровые лбы все равно за нами ходят, нужно их попросить помочь. Им определенно будет легче, чем вам, выгуливать такую старую колоду.

– Обойдемся своими силами, – улыбнулась Андреа, хотя в этой мысли определенно что-то было.

Пусть Крамер лопнет от злости! Андреа не собиралась давать ему ни малейшего шанса поймать себя за руку. Но пока она дразнила присных Крамера, время утекало, истаивало, как дневной свет в короткий зимний день. Андреа отвела миссис Форрест домой и едва удержалась от того, чтобы не начать метаться по всему Вудбери. Что же придумать? Что?!

– Добрый вечер, сеньорита Харрисон. – Гаргулио, самый младший из людей Мартинеса, улыбался, и Андреа в тысячный раз стало не по себе. Почему каждый раз казалось, что кто-то из мексиканцев ткнет в нее пальцем и закричит «Убийца!»? Что они узнают правду?

– Добрый вечер. Мартинес еще не возвращался?

Гаргулио помотал головой. Вот кого можно спросить о Марии! Он же был с ней на боях. Но лучше не задавать прямой вопрос.

– Всегда хотела узнать – вы с Мартинесом родственники?

– Очень дальние, сеньорита. Как наши с сеньором Сезаром семьи погибли, так он за мной вроде как присматривает.

– Прошу прощения.

Гаргулио неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Как вы оказались в Вудбери?

– У нас тут община была неподалеку. Как все это началось, мы хотели ее укрепить, но не вышло. Местные нас и раньше не слишком-то жаловали, а тут мы вообще врагами стали. Вроде как все зло из-за проклятых папистов. – Гаргулио все еще пытался улыбаться, но его голос звучал совсем невесело. – Много наших погибло, не только от лихорадки и кусачих. Сеньор Сезар сказал, тут нам жизни все равно не будет, попытаем удачу где-нибудь еще. Вот так мы и встретили сеньора Губернатора. Повезло нам.

– Да, повезло, – заставила себя откликнуться Андреа.

– Сначала нас было почти два десятка. – Теперь Гаргулио не улыбался, – но досюда дошло только восемь.

Сам Мартинес, Гаргулио, Пабло, Хулио… Надо вспомнить все имена! Их ведь было…

– Женщины…

– Что, сеньорита Харрисон? Нет, никто не спасся. Сеньора Пилар, она была женой сеньора Мануэля, погибла за два дня до того, как мы встретили сеньора Губернатора.

Тогда… с кем сидел Пабло у сарая, в котором держали Мишонн? Кого целовал Мартинес? Ты сам – с кем ты был на чертовых боях? Почему ты мне лжешь?! Но Андреа смотрел прямо в лицо Гаргулио и понимала – он не лгал.

– Ты… – В горле пересохло. – Ты никогда не видел тут девушку примерно твоего возраста? С длинными темными косами? Она еще все время в длинном светлом платье…

Белом платье. Не просто светлом – белом!

Гаргулио медленно покачал головой:

– Не припомню тут никого похожего, сеньорита Харрисон. Вам нехорошо?

– Нет-нет.

– О, слышите? Вернулись, кажется!

Андреа поспешила вслед за Гаргулио к воротам. Там она застала только Мартинеса в окружении жителей Вудбери – ни Милтона, ни Филиппа видно не было.

– Мисс Харрисон. – Выглядел Мартинес каким-то уставшим и потерянным. – Губернатор просил передать, чтобы вы заглянули к нему. Гаргулио, иди к нашим, я сейчас буду.

– Как прошли переговоры? – Толпа расступилась, пропуская Андреа и Мартинеса, даже, кажется, пресловутый хвост затерялся.

– Как сказать, мисс Харрисон. Губернатор доволен.

– А вы – нет.

Мартинес послал ей внимательный взгляд:

– Что толку, мисс Харрисон? Мое мнение ничего не значит.

– Если начистоту – какие наши шансы?

Взгляд Мартинеса стал почти колючим:

– Хорошие. В том-то все и дело. У нас очень даже неплохие шансы. И Губернатор намерен сделать их еще лучше, так что война будет. Простите. – Он резко выдохнул. – Пойду к своим людям. Нам надо подготовиться.

– Подождите. Это сейчас неуместно, но мне правда очень нужно знать.

Мартинес удивленно приподнял брови, но кивнул.

– Среди ваших людей есть женщины?

– Нет. И вы знаете всех моих людей, мисс Харрисон.

Андреа тяжело сглотнула:

– Девушка, совсем юная. С темными косами. В белом платье.

Уже сгустились сумерки, стирая все вокруг, обманывая зрение, но Андреа показалось, что Мартинес побледнел. Он молчал, словно что-то обдумывая, затем быстро произнес:

– Вам почудилось, мисс Харрисон.

– Но…

– Просто забудьте! Вам почудилось.

Мартинес развернулся и быстро пошел, почти побежал прочь.

Люди исчезли, голоса стихли. Только темнота, текущая по улицам, сгущающаяся в проходах между домами, и свечи. Везде – в окнах, дверных проемах, ступенях крылечек, прямо на тротуарах. Высокое ровное пламя не колыхал ветер – оно сияло и грело, и Андреа вдыхала запах тающего воска…

Нет! Она отшатнулась и чуть не врезалась в кого-то. Все вернулось: сумерки, люди, прохладный ночной ветер. Но свечи… Они все еще светили. Их было меньше, они были слабее, но они все еще светили, блики пламени отражались и дробились в оконных стеклах. Манили и ждали.

* * *

– Ты оказалась права насчет Рика, – произнес вместо приветствия Филипп. – Он крайне интересный человек.

Андреа улыбнулась, неуверенная, какого ответа он ждал.

– Бурбона? – Это не было вопросом, потому что Филипп подошел к шкафу и достал из него бутылку и два бокала.

– Мартинес сказал, ты доволен переговорами. – Андреа подошла к столу.

– Более чем. Не исключено, что мы сумеем договориться.

– Рада это слышать.

Филипп протянул бокал, и Андреа взяла его.

– Рик хочет, чтобы его люди были живы, я хочу того же.

– Тогда предлагаю выпить именно за это. Чтобы все были живы.

– Замечательный тост, моя царица. За это и за благоразумие.

Андреа отпила немного бурбона, Филипп последовал ее примеру.

– Надеюсь, – продолжал он, – у Рика хватит благоразумия принять мои условия.

– Если они, как ты выразился, благоразумны.

– Более чем. Скажу больше – я был неслыханно щедр и из уважения к нему, и из любви к тебе.

– Мне можно узнать, что это за условия?

– Не забивай свою хорошенькую головку. Главное, я не потребовал от него невыполнимого.

Значит, ничего хорошего. Значит, что бы это ни было, Рик не согласится. Никакого перемирия, как Андреа и думала.

– У Рика есть время до послезавтра – видишь, я опять проявил благоразумие, как вы с Милтоном и Мартинесом призывали.

Сутки. Осталось немногим больше суток. Господи, как успеть?!

– Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок. – Филипп подошел к столу, выдвинул ящик и достал небольшую коробочку.

Андреа поставила бокал на столешницу и забрала подарок. Руки подрагивали, сердце стучало громче с каждый ударом, отдавалось в ушах. Коробочка была черной, бархатной наощупь. Крышка все никак не поддавалась, черт… Внутри на белом атласе поблескивало кольцо с крупным бриллиантом. Андреа не знала, что сказать – только слушала грохот собственного сердца.

Боже, это смешно! Сколько лет она ждала, что в один прекрасный день Кларк сделает ей такой подарок? Скажет: «Моя милая девочка, я развожусь», и тогда она станет самой счастливой женщиной в мире? И вот мечты сбылись.

– Ты не рада?

– О… нет. Конечно, рада! Просто это… неожиданно.

– Отчего же? – Филипп смотрел пристально и хмуро. – Мне надоела неопределенность. Надоело, что за твоей спиной перешептываются. Пора заткнуть этим идиотам рот.

– Филипп… – Андреа все-таки заставила себя выжать улыбку. Кажется, получилось жалко. – Ты не представляешь себе…

– Ну-ну, – Он шагнул к ней, обнял. – Ты ведь не собралась расплакаться?

– Похоже, собралась. Прости.

– Не извиняйся. – Ладони Филиппа гладили Андреа по спине. Они были теплыми, но дрожь не проходила, только усиливалась. – Как только закончится эта история с тюрьмой, мы поженимся. Что скажешь? – Он отстранился и снова принялся буравить ее взглядом.

Прекрати уже дрожать. Возьми себя в руки!

– Я согласна, мистер Блейк.

– Наконец-то! Я уж думал, придется вытаскивать из тебя ответ клещами. Тогда выпьем за будущую миссис Блейк! – Филипп поднял бокал. – Все-таки ты с ума меня сводишь.

– Разве, мой Соломон? – В этот раз улыбка вышла менее натужной.

– Конечно. От кого еще я готов терпеть столько проделок?

– Зато тебе не скучно.

Филипп рассмеялся:

– О, да! И еще одно – ты переезжаешь сюда. Это не обсуждается! – добавил он, стоило Андреа открыть рот. – Ты нашла сиделку для своих старушек, так что хватит уже.

Проклятье!

– Хорошо. Только соберу свои вещи.

– Давно бы так. Ох, женщины – как же вы не любите прямо говорить «Да».

– Тогда мы перестанем быть женщинами, мой Соломон.

Филипп опять обнял Андреа, уткнулся лицом ей в шею.

– Скоро все закончится, моя царица, и мы будем долго и счастливо жить в Вудбери. Ты этого хочешь?

– Больше всего на свете.

– В таком случае… – Филипп достал из коробки кольцо и надел на безымянный палец Андреа. – Идеально. Хотя я и не сомневался.

Кольцо действительно подошло, словно его подбирали по размеру. Свет добился на гранях камня, и бриллиант сиял.

– Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу дарить своей женщине настоящие драгоценности.

– Если подарок от тебя, мне неважно, сколько он стоит.

– Важно, Андреа. Очень важно! Кусачие – не кусачие, у супруги правителя Вудбери должно быть все самое лучшее. Это политика.

Как же невероятно глупо! Раньше Андреа могла продать мамины драгоценности и расплатиться по долгам, но теперь? Случись что – она не купит у ходячих на эту стекляшку хлеба. Филипп слишком заигрался в короля, а она и остальные ему позволили.

– Пойду собирать вещи.

– Прислать тебе кого-нибудь помочь?

– Их не настолько много. А платья уже тут.

Небольшая заминка в планах – так надо к этому относиться. В конце концов, Андреа не арестовывали, не сажали под замок. Все хорошо. Пока еще – все хорошо. Только кольцо внезапно сжалось на пальце и потяжелело, и от него словно протянулась невидимая цепь, приковавшая ее к Филиппу. А бриллиант все сиял в пламени бесчисленных свечей.

* * *

Последний раз в этой комнате. Андреа с размаху села на кровать, и та привычно скрипнула. Все-таки это место успело стать домом, она сроднилась с ним. Черт, Андреа не хотела отсюда уходить! Только разве есть выбор? Старушки тоже это понимали. Миссис Уильямс печально вздыхала, миссис Форрест поджимала губы, Бетси качала головой, а Эшли шмыгала носом.

– Будьте осторожны, моя дорогая! – Миссис Уильямс порывисто обняла Андреа.

– Вы тоже берегите себя.

– Эш мне поможет. Вы нашли такую чудесную девочку.

– Помните, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на нас, – произнесла миссис Форрест.

Но впутывать старушек, Бетси и Эш в свои дела Андреа не собиралась.

Как же темно… В комнате было так темно, что Андреа едва угадывала очертания предметов. Кровать, тумбочка, стулья, стол, тяжелый платяной шкаф в углу, пустые полки. Андреа поднялась, подошла к окну и отдернула занавеску, но светлее не стало – за стеклом уже царила ночь. Когда-то Андреа вылезла в это окно и пошла искать Мишонн. Сейчас тоже можно поднять раму, сесть на подоконник, перекинуть через него ноги и очутиться на улице. Несколько минут, и Андреа будет у ограды Вудбери, а потом… Это ее последний шанс сбежать. Последний раз в этой комнате и последний шанс. Машина и оружие ждут – и пропади все пропадом!

– Папа, мне страшно, – шепнула она в темноту. – Дейл, мне страшно. Шейн, мне страшно…

Страшно-страшно-страшно… Но никто не придет и не поможет, да?

Что-то мелькнуло во тьме комнаты, и Андреа резко обернулась. Показалось? Конечно, показалось! Тут никого нет – Эш, Бетси и старушки в гостиной. Но в комнате что-то изменилось. Что же? Мебель на своих местах, сумка с собранной одеждой на кровати… На тумбочке что-то лежало. Андреа приблизилась, коснулась пальцами связки свечей. Она их не вынимала! Она твердо решила оставить их тут!

Господи боже… Черт… Она будто притронулась к ядовитой змее. Андреа отдернула руку, а потом резко взмахнула и смела свечи на пол. Те ударились с глухим стуком, веревка порвалась, и свечи покатились в разные стороны.

Андреа оперлась о тумбочку, тяжело задышала. Она не даст себя запугать! Она не…

– Ты… Смеешься надо мной, сука?.. La Blanca Ninya, чтоб тебя черти взяли… Кто бы ты ни была…

Андреа выпрямилась, впилась взглядом в темноту так, что заболели глаза.

– Я тебя не боюсь! Слышишь? Кто бы ты ни была! Убирайся!

Андреа ждала: минуту, две, три. Никто не отзывался, только тишина звенела в ушах.


	29. Магия смерти, магия жизни

– Я хочу поехать с тобой. Я хочу увидеть наш дом!

Спорить с Карлом не хотелось. Да и зачем? Конечно, сын снова хотел побывать в Кинге – скорее всего, это был единственный шанс.

– Садись к отцу на заднее сиденье, – распорядился Дэрил, – я поведу. Рик, ты как? Совсем вырубаешься?

Действие таблетки заканчивалось, и Рика бросало из жара в холод. Потрясающая четкость, с которой он видел еще полчаса назад, исчезла, теперь все казалось слегка размытым. И дрожали руки.

– До Кинга дотяну, а там видно будет.

– Попробуйте подремать по дороге, – предложил Уолтер. – Лучше обойтись без повторной дозы.

– Ты трясешься, как в лихорадке. – Дэрил сунул Рику куртку. – Надевай.

Рик надел, и сразу же стало жарко. Когда же это закончится?

– А с рукой чего? – Теперь Дэрил смотрел с подозрением.

– Побеседовал с Мерлом. Выяснил, что произошло в том проклятом амбаре.

Рик подавил желание засунуть руку в карман, но, наверное, так станет только хуже. Боль в сбитых костяшках, ноющая и раздражающая, поднималась от кисти вверх по предплечью. Ладно, перетерпится. Дэрил не стал спрашивать дальше, хмыкнул и заметил:

– Ты бы Хершелю показался.

– Нет времени.

Мишонн посмотрела на Рика, покачала головой, но ничего не сказала. Она устроилась на переднем сиденье, снова чуть ли не вжалась в дверь – главное, подальше от Дэрила. Уолтер, захвативший с собой целую папку с бумагами, втиснулся назад. Что же, все в сборе, а нужные вещи – в багажнике. Рик поймал взгляд Дэрила в зеркале заднего вида и кивнул. Поехали.

Надо подремать… Получалось так себе. Рик то проваливался в странное состояние, и перед внутренним взором начинали мелькать вспышки, обрывки видений, таких невнятных, что невозможно было уловить их суть, то выныривал в реальность, слышал, как о чем-то негромко переговариваются Дэрил и Уолтер, замечал мелькавшие за окном полузнакомые места, а затем опять погружался в полубред-полусон.

– А тут недалеко был бойскаутский лагерь, – слышался голос Карла.

– Как-то с Мерлом подстрелили там здоровенного оленя… – Это Дэрил.

– Баварский лес… ездили с друзьями… рысь… – Наверное, Уолтер.

Рик все еще осознавал, что едет в машине, что по обе стороны от него сидят Карл и Уолтер, но одновременно ощущал, как что-то изменилось. Звуки стали приглушенными, словно кто-то уменьшил громкость, шум мотора и вовсе пропал. Рик вздрогнул и открыл глаза. За окнами автомобиля расстилалось бесконечное серое поле, сливавшееся у горизонта с таким же серым небом. Ни дома, ни деревца. Кажется, Рик тут уже бывал. Собственное тело стало безумно тяжелым, но он пошевелился, окинул взглядом пустые места возле себя, посмотрел вперед. Чернокожая женщина в открытом алом платье обернулась и ответила ему полным любопытства взором. Золотые украшения – массивные серьги, ожерелья, браслеты – слегка светились в серой хмари. Рядом на водительском сиденье устроился… человек-сова. Рик не знал, как еще его назвать. Пестрые перья топорщились во все стороны, а руки, лежавшие на руле, больше походили на птичьи когти. Но человек-сова уверенно вел машину, и та ехала и ехала сквозь пустоту.

– Ты знаешь, куда едешь, масса Граймс? – спросил бесплотный голос, не мужской и не женский.

Лавилокан… Нет, это неправильный ответ.

– Домой, – шепнул Рик. – В Кинг.

– Уверен?

Казалось, на шею повесили мельничный жернов, но Рик кивнул.

Чернокожая женщина беззвучно рассмеялась. Ее сосед по-прежнему молчал, будто не слышал их безмолвного диалога, хотя Рик не сомневался, тот впитывал каждое слово.

– Ты мне нравишься, масса Граймс. Ты упрямый.

Женщина резко отвернулась, и Рик заметил кусок выглядывавшей из выреза голой спины, покрытой шрамами…

– Герр Граймс? Герр Граймс! – Кто-то тряхнул его за плечо, и Рик очнулся. – Мы приехали, герр Граймс, – громко произнес Уолтер.

Рик заморгал, потряс головой. Машина стояла, внутри были только он и Уолтер. Остальные уже вышли и рассматривали что-то впереди.

– Хера с два мы тут проедем, – донесся голос Дэрила. – Кто ж это устроил?

Рик кое-как выбрался наружу. Его потряхивало, ноги подкашивались, но он проковылял вперед и остановился перед перегородившей улицу баррикадой. Старая мебель, автомобили, какой-то хлам… Узкие проходы щерились остро заточенными кольями, а с них, словно было мало, свисала колючая проволока. Чуть поодаль на одном из кольев торчал ходячий. Он учуял людей, потянулся к ним, но лишь нанизался еще глубже.

– Если вам дорога жизнь, убирайтесь, – прочла выведенную краской на асфальте надпись Мишонн. – Как дружелюбно.

– По крайней мере, это означает, что тут кто-то есть. Кто-то живой. – Уолтер принялся озираться. – И, кстати, нас уже заметили.

– Ага. – Дэрил снял с плеча арбалет. – Пойдем, что ли, поздороваемся.

– Карл, держись возле меня. – Рик положил сыну руку на плечо.

– Ладно тебе, пап. – Он сжимал в руках пистолет и пытался скопировать позу Дэрила. – И ты… – Карл оборвал себя.

– Что?

– Ну… так себе выглядишь.

От тебя все равно никакого толку, перевел Рик. Черт…

– Первыми пойдут Дэрил и Мишонн. Мы за ними.

Карл шумно вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

Дэрил углубился в лабиринт из самодельных ограждений и щитов из сколоченных друг с другом досок, Мишонн двинулась за ним, следом пошли Рик с Карлом, а Уолтер замыкал шествие.

– Разумно, – вынес вердикт алхимик через некоторое время. – Человек тут пройдет, а ходячий обязательно на что-то напорется. – Он отклонился в сторону, огибая очередной кол. – И, заметьте, мертвецов здесь мало, а на колючей проволоке и кольях полно следов крови и кусков плоти. Значит, ходячих потом куда-то девают.

Ушедший вперед Дэрил остановился и вытянул руку, указав на светлое трехэтажное здание, на первом этаже которого когда-то располагался кондитерский магазинчик.

– Нам туда.

– Будете осторожны. – Уолтер, как сова, водил голову из стороны в сторону и хмурился.

– Да чую я.

А Рик чувствовал только холод. Куртка не спасала от пробиравшихся за ворот и в рукава ледяных пальцев.

– Потерпите еще немного, герр Граймс. – Уолтер аккуратно взял его за локоть и повел вперед, как ребенка.

Над входом в магазин вместо вывески на прохожих взирала грубо намалеванная рожа с таким злобным выражением, что, словно прочего было мало, по спине побежали мурашки. По косякам спускались пестрые узоры, от которых Рика замутило.

Дэрил и Мишонн встали по разные стороны от входной двери.

– Уолтер?

– Я готов.

Дэрил толкнул дверь и отпрянул в сторону. Тихий скрип, и тишина. Колокольчик, когда-то радостно приветствовавший посетителей, сняли.

– Там какая-то дрянь на входе, – шепнул Дэрил.

Алхимик кивнул:

– Я с ней разберусь. Так как о нас уже знают, не вижу смысла прятаться. Пусть видят, с кем имеют дело.

Внутрь вошли в том же порядке: Дэрил, Мишонн, Рик с Карлом и Уолтер. Миновав дверной проем, Рик ощутил… что-то. Мимолетное смазанное чувство угрозы. Что бы случилось, загляни сюда обычный человек?

Они миновали разгромленный магазинчик, выбрались в коридор, откуда на второй этаж вела широкая темная лестница. Здесь стены тоже покрывали узоры: завитушки, острые линии, между которыми скалились черепа и ухмылялись морды.

– Как тут… противно, – не выдержала Мишонн.

– Да, хозяева отнюдь не гостеприимны. – Уолтер оглядывался с явным любопытством. – Раньше не видел такого.

Дэрил начал подниматься по лестнице. Первая ступенька, вторая… Они тихонько поскрипывали, и этот звук – живой – казался странным и чуждым.

Шорох. Нет, не послышалось! Дэрил уже забрался на второй этаж, и почти тут же оттуда донесся грохот. Мишонн взбежала за ним. Опять грохот и голоса, затем крики.

– Мать твою! – рявкнул Дэрил. – Совсем спятил?!

Рик вскарабкался следом и замер, вцепившись в перила. Только не упасть, только не отрубиться!.. Дэрил вскинул арбалет, Мишонн выхватила катану, и оба неотрывно смотрели на человека в дальнем конце коридора. Он стоял спиной к окну, и в первый момент Рик разглядел только темный силуэт. Незнакомец пригнулся так, словно собрался прыгнуть. Глаза чуть привыкли, теперь Рик различил высокие сапоги, длинный кожаный плащ с капюшоном, из-под которого таращилось… Это же маска! Темная маска с намалеванными белой краской глазницами и ртом!

– Морган? – позвал Рик.

Человек сначала словно не услышал, затем медленно склонил голову набок.

– Голоса… Я знаю эти голоса… Голоса мертвых, – хрипло забормотал он.

– Морган! Мы живы. Мы вернулись. Помнишь нас? – Опять стало жарко, перед глазами все поплыло. Темная фигура начала тонуть в мареве, и Рик из последних сил заставил себя сосредоточиться.

Человек выпрямился, шагнул вперед.

– Духи снова испытывают меня. – Из-за маски голос звучал глухо, но это точно был Морган!

– Если я дух, мужик, как ты умудрился заехать мне в морду? – мрачно спросил Дэрил.

– Я помню. Лоа позвали меня, и я пришел. К живому и полумертвому. И я вывел полумертвого назад в мир живых. Так мне приказали.

– Ну да. Я Дэрил, он Рик. Ну же, давай вспоминай дальше!

– Рик, – эхом повторил Морган. И снова: – Рик.

Он поднял затянутые в перчатки руки к капюшону, откинул его, потом снял маску. Да, Морган, похудевший и постаревший. Тусклые глаза скользнули сначала по Дэрилу, а потом впились в Рика.

– Ты вернулся. Я вижу тех, кто стоит за твоей спиной. И я вижу тех, кто не дает им приблизиться.

Морган вдруг рассмеялся. Хохотал и хохотал, а они застыли, как статуи.

– Господи… – Он перевел дыхание, согнулся, упер руки в колени, и маска с глухим стуком упала на пол. Плечи Моргана затряслись, но уже не от смеха, а от рыданий. – Господи, зачем ты пришел и привел их всех? Какого черта?! Какого…

Он как-то странно дернулся, и Дэрил наставил на него арбалет:

– Эй!

– Герр Джонс, полагаю? – заговорил Уолтер, и Морган дернулся снова. Поднял голову и посмотрел на алхимика.

– Ты… Убирайся! Твое племя…

– Вы ведь видите, кто к вам пришел. – Уолтер и бровью не повел. – И знаете, зачем.

Морган молчал, наверное, с минуту, но все же заговорил снова:

– Знаю. Да, знаю… С чего вы решили, что я вам помогу? Что я могу помочь?

– Я в этом уверен.

– Не могу. Я ничего не могу!

– Это мы тоже обсудим, – ровно отозвался Уолтер.

Морган отвернулся, дошел до конца коридора, распахнул правую дверь и скрылся в комнате.

– И чего это значит? – хмыкнул Дэрил.

– Полагаю, начало диалога. Надеюсь, у герра Джонса тут есть кровать или диван. Герра Граймса надо уложить, пока он не упал.

– Я еще в состоянии стоять на ногах, – запротестовал Рик. Он разжал пальцы, оттолкнулся от перил и шагнул. Но пол под ногами почему-то решить встать дыбом, и Рик полетел вниз под чертыхание Дэрила и вскрик Карла. Проклятье!

Стало темно и тихо. И спокойно.

* * *

Рик выбрал чертовски неподходящее время, чтобы вырубиться, хорошо, Уолтер успел его подхватить. Вместе они доволокли Рика до комнаты, в которой, похоже, теперь жил Морган, и уложили на грязный матрас, валявшийся прямо на полу. Больше было некуда.

– Обычный обморок, не переживайте, – объявил Уолтер.

Но Дэрил все равно психанул. Хорошо хоть быстро взял себя в руки и принялся рассматривать жилище Моргана. То еще местечко – точно свихнешься, если в таком торчать. Одну из стен, совершенно голую, занимала карта. Как сообразил Дэрил, карта Кинга. Морган скрупулезно нанес на нее улицы и здания, и почти возле каждого белела выведенная мелом надпись. Карл тут же подбежал к стене.

– Глядите! – Он ткнул пальцем в один из домов, – это…

Возле неровного квадратика было написано «Дом Рика», а рядом «Сгорел 16 ноября».

– Молния, – отозвался из глубины комнаты Морган. – Ты ведь Карл, да? Рик о тебе рассказывал.

Смотрел Морган по-прежнему дико, но голос вроде стал звучать понормальнее. Тогда на лестнице Дэрил только чудом не всадил в него стрелу. Счастье, что не выстрелил, когда из дальней комнаты вывалилось этакое… Даже не поймешь, человек ли?

– Карл и Лори. – Морган кивнул будто самому себе. – Я помню. Он все хотел вас найти. Значит, нашел.

– Мама умерла, – тут же насупился Карл.

– Вот оно как. Тогда ей хорошо. Она прошла зеркальную стену и сейчас живет в городе желтых фонарей…

– Чушь все это, – зло бросила Мишонн.

– Для той, кто ты есть, ты говоришь глупые вещи.

Та передернула плечами, но спорить не стала.

Кроме матраса из мебели в комнате были только небольшой стол и темный комод на изъеденных червями ножках. На обоих стояли свечи, почти совсем или наполовину сгоревшие. Восковые потеки заливали столешницы и сталактитами свисали с краев. Между свечами пристроились черепа: мелкие – птичьи, крысиные, несколько собачьих и кошачьих, и парочка больших – человеческих. Со вбитых в стену крючков свисали вязанки сухих трав и полотняные мешочки.

– Гри-гри, – пояснил Уолтер, с любопытством разглядывавший комнату. – Вы сделали их для кого-то, герр Джонс?

– Все умерли. – Морган настороженно пялился на алхимика, ни на мгновение не упуская его из виду. – Все, кто приходил, умерли. От лихорадки, от укусов… От всего. Лоа смеялись и говорили, что это жертвы. Что это потому, что я плохой бокор. Теперь тут никого нет. Я прогнал призраков и стер их имена. – Он указал на другую голую стену – всю в меловых разводах.

– Полагаю, вы не хотите написать на этой стене новое имя, – уронил Уолтер.

– Кому суждено умереть – те умрут, – огрызнулся Морган.

– По моему мнению, это бессмысленный набор слов. Всем нам суждено умереть, но не повод делать это рано.

– Что тебе от меня надо, алхимик?

– Я намереваюсь спасти герра Граймса. И вы должны мне помочь.

– Должен? Ты серьезно?

– Серьезно, – не выдержал Дэрил. – Мы тут все до хрена серьезны. Твои лоа Рика в это дерьмо втянули, так что помогай.

Лицо Моргана страдальчески сморщилось:

– Я не могу! И ты – даже такой, как сейчас – тоже не можешь. И алхимик.

Уолтер прокашлялся:

– По отдельности не можем. А вместе – вполне. А для этого нужно, герр Джонс, чтобы вы подтвердили некоторые мои выкладки.

Морган послал Дэрилу озадаченный взгляд:

– Этот тип вообще слышит, что ему говорят?

– Только когда хочет. Но не советую его обижать – мы Уолтеру здорово обязаны.

– Ненавижу белых. – Морган яростно потер лицо руками, затем снова посмотрел на Уолтера. – Говоришь, выкладки?

– Это займет не больше часа. Остальным я предложил бы пока прогуляться. Особенно молодому человеку.

Карл как раз потянулся к свисавшей с крюка куриной лапе на грубом шнурке. Та пару раз сжала когти, будто живая, и замерла.

– В жилище колдуна нельзя ничего трогать и сдвигать с места, – наставительно добавил алхимик.

Карл спрятал руки за спину и отошел подальше и от лапы, и от гри-гри.

– Ты уверен, что мы можем просто прогуляться? – не удержался Дэрил. А вдруг Моргана переклинит, и он набросится на Уолтера? Все-таки выглядел бокор стремнее некуда.

– Как насчет закона гостеприимства, герр Джонс?

Дэрилу показалось, Морган до хера не хотел отвечать, но все же произнес:

– Вы под моей крышей. Вы мои гости.

– Видите, герр Диксон? Герр Джонс не причинит нам вреда.

Так просто? Хотя нет, совсем не просто. Такие слова, сказанные магом, многое значат. Дэрил всей шкурой почувствовал, как они повисли, почти осязаемые, в воздухе.

– А Рик? – Он был не прочь пройтись – все интереснее, чем сидеть и слушать, что будет втирать Моргану Уолтер. Но за Риком-то кто присмотрит?

– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал алхимик. – Герр Граймс мне нужен для, хм, наглядности. К тому же, как ни парадоксально, обиталище бокора для него сейчас одно из самых безопасных мест. Здесь полным-полно заклинаний, не пускающих лоа.

– А ты что скажешь? – поинтересовался Дэрил у мертвого индейца. Тот с любопытством оглядывался и время от времени качал головой: то ли осуждал, то ли восхищался.

– Иди. Я останусь тут: пригляжу за алхимиком и бокором. – Ободранная Кожа подогнул ноги и повис в полуметре от пола. – Позову тебя, когда придет время.

– Ну что, прогуляемся. – Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо и подмигнул Карлу. – Мишонн, ты с нами?

Та посмотрела на магов, вытянувшегося на матрасе Рика, потом на Дэрила с пацаном и, наконец, кивнула.

– Что же, – донесся до них уже на лестнице голос Уолтера, – начнем наш своеобразный симпозиум…

Симпозиум, ха… Что бы это ни означало, Дэрил молился, чтобы дохлому колдуну, недобокору и алхимику все удалось. Иначе… Да просто нет у них никакого «иначе»! Поэтому все удастся.

* * *

– Куда пойдем, пацан?

Карл повертел головой из стороны в сторону, затем ткнул пальцем вправо:

– Хочу заглянуть в одно место.

– А дом?

Он передернул плечами:

– Зачем смотреть на развалины?

– И правильно. – Дэрил хлопнул его по плечу.

– Ты говорил, твой дом тоже сгорел?

– Ну да. Тот еще пожарище был. Нихрена не уцелело.

– А что потом? В смысле, вы потом дом заново отстроили?

– Ты чего? Откуда у нас взялись бы деньги? Мы переехали к брату отца, дяде Джесси. Тесно было адово. Потом Мерла взяли в армию, и стало малек посвободнее.

Мишонн молча шла рядом, и лицо у нее было совершенно безразличным, но Дэрил не сомневался, что та держала ушки на макушке. И что, спрашивается, с ней делать? В смысле, Мишонн, получалось, теперь союзник и своя. Но доверять ей по-прежнему не получалось. Вот черт знает, что у нее на уме? Хотя если бы она прекратила ходить с каменной физиономией, то Дэрил точно бы решил, что тут подвох. А так… ладно, поглядим, что дальше будет.

Баррикады, сооруженные Морганом, перегораживали весь квартал. Дальше, за перекрестком, раскинулся заброшенный город. Несмотря на следы огня, разбитые стекла и сломанные двери, Дэрил его узнавал, хоть и проторчал здесь всего четыре дня. Вот по этой улице пришлось красться, чтобы раздобыть себе и Рику хоть что-нибудь на пожрать. А тут он ходил уже вместе с Морганом. В прошлый раз здание мэрии было целым, теперь на его месте торчали две полуобрушенные стены и чернело пожарище.

– Там моя школа. – Карл махнул рукой в сторону убегавшей налево улицы.

– Поглядим?

Тот мотнул головой и побрел дальше.

Вылинявший и покоробленный плакат с призывом эвакуироваться в Атланту, рядом на здании выведенная краской здоровенная надпись «Сдохните, мрази!», чуть дальше «Господи, спаси нас!», следы от пуль в кирпиче, затем рисунок – перевернутая звезда, напомнившая о сигиле Рика.

Мишонн шла рядом и тоже поглядывала по сторонам. Надо отдать должное – хорошо шла, беззвучно. И тогда в лесу она правильно двигалась, знала, как поставить ноги, чтобы под ними не хрустнул сучок, как пройти, чтобы не задеть ветки.

– Тебя учил кто? – не выдержал Дэрил.

Та удивленно вскинула бровь.

– Хорошо ходишь.

Показалось, не ответит, но Мишонн все-таки заговорила:

– Отец немного учил. Он воевал, кое-чего набрался в армии. – Она помолчала и добавила: – Никогда не думала, что пригодится.

– Да уж.

– Сюда. – Карл направился к показавшемуся слева по улице кафе.

– Не спеши так. – Дэрил нагнал пацана в два шага и придержал его за ворот куртки. – Проверим сначала, что там.

Он первым приблизился двери, подергал ее. Заперто. Через большое фигурное стекло было хрен чего разглядеть, но когда Дэрил постучал по нему, изнутри что-то глухо ударилось и знакомо засипело.

– Сдается мне, тут полно посетителей.

– Мне туда надо.

– Чего тебе приспичило?

Карл упрямо поджал губы.

– Э, нет, приятель. Так не пойдет. Или говори, или мы возвращаемся.

Тот засунул руки в карманы и втянул голову в плечи:

– Мистер Робинсон, хозяин этого кафе, был знаком с папой. Мы сюда часто заезжали. А миссис Робинсон как-то попросила у мамы их с папой фотографию. У них на стене в главном зале висело много фотографий – всех, с кем они дружили.

Дэрил переглянулся с Мишонн.

– Давай-ка проверим, что тут с черным входом, – предложил он.

Позади кафе оказалось тихо. Дэрил приоткрыл незапертую дверь, оглядел короткий коридорчик.

– Держись позади, – предупредил Дэрил Карла. – И стреляй, только если припрет.

– У меня на пистолете глушитель, – обиженно отозвался тот.

– Это не повод лезть в пекло.

– Ты прям как папа.

Дэрил подавил желание натянуть Карлу шляпу на нос.

– Просто твой отец не дурак и все правильно говорит. Чего пыхтишь, как еж? Еще успеешь свернуть себе шею.

– А ты! – выпалил Карл и вдруг замялся. – Ну, в смысле, за тобой же никто не присматривал.

– Просто бог, наверное, и правда бережет идиотов. Чего? – Дэрил обернулся к Мишонн, глядевшей на него с непонятным выражением.

– Ничего. Мы пойдем внутрь или будем до вечера тут стоять?

В коридоре и подсобных помещениях никого не оказалось – все ходячие торчали в главном зале. Дэрил осторожно выглянул туда и принялся считать.

– Их тут с десяток, – сообщил он, вернувшись в коридорчик. – Все у окон. Только хрена с два получится мимо них пробраться.

– Твои пятеро и мои пятеро, – предложила Мишонн. – Не так уж и много.

Дэрил фыркнул:

– Крутая леди, да?

Мишонн пожала плечами. Ну ладно! Дэрил опять выглянул в главный зал, поднял арбалет и всадил стрелу в башку своему первому ходячему. Мертвяки зашебуршились, обернулись. Пока они соображали, что к ним нагрянула жратва, Дэрил успел перезарядить арбалет и пробить голову второму. Мишонн скользнула в зал, обошла стойку и замахнулась мечом на самого резвого из ходячих. Ловко она! Этого Дэрил не мог не признать. Мишонн развернулась и тут же снесла полчерепа другому.

Дэрил выхватил один из ножей и метнул в подгребавшего сбоку мертвяка, тоже выбрался из-за стойки, отпихнул в грудь покойницу в желтом платье и всадил лезвие в висок мужика в костюме-тройке. А теперь все-таки дама – желтое платье как раз пыталось подняться. Дэрил наступил ей на грудь и вогнал лезвие в лоб. И тут же отпрыгнул в сторону – на пол рядом грохнулось обезглавленное тело.

– Хей, поосторожней.

Мишонн хмыкнула и снесла башку еще одному ходячему.

Сзади негромко плюнул пистолет. Дэрил обернулся – это Карл выстрелил в последнего мертвеца. Дорвался все-таки.

Дэрил оглядел учиненный ими разгром:

– Неплохо для черной девчонки.

– Неплохо для белого парня, – эхом откликнулась Мишонн.

– Вы оба странные. – Карл перешагнул через обезглавленного ходячего и пошел к стене, на которой висели фотографии. Он долго всматривался то в одну, то в другую, даже приподнялся на цыпочки и, наконец, снял левую верхнюю.

– Нашел? – Дэрил приблизился и встал рядом.

Карл молча протянул ему фотокарточку. Рик совсем не походил на себя нынешнего: гладковыбритый, с короткими волосами, в темном костюме, он улыбался в камеру и держал за руки Лори. А рядом стоял серьезный, почти насупленный Карл. Этакое идеальное семейство. Дэрил сам не понял, что почувствовал: целый ворох всего. И грусть, и горечь, и даже что-то вроде зависти, хотя чему завидовать-то?

– Твоя мать? – Оказывается Мишонн тоже подошла. – Красивая.

Карл резко кивнул, забрал фото и сунул во внутренний карман куртки:

– Дэрил.

– Чего, пацан?

– С папой весь не будет, как с мамой?

– Конечно.

Карл послал ему быстрый взгляд, кивнул еще раз:

– Пойдемте назад.

Дэрил обернулся и узрел в руках Мишонн выточенную из дерева и раскрашенную во все цвета радуги кошку. По крайней мере, это выгнувшееся кривоглазое чудище походило на кошку.

– Это что за хрень?

– Нашла возле стойки. – Мишонн склонила голову набок и разглядывала кошку-монстра с явным удовольствием. – Ей было одиноко, и я решила ее забрать. Разве она не прелесть?

– Ага. Приснится такая прелесть, до самой смерти икаться будет.

Что-то будто легонько тюкнуло по затылку. Дэрил напрягся и тут же расслабился – это, как и обещал, позвал Ободранная Кожа.

– Возвращаться надо. Кажется, умники до чего-то договорились.

Он напоследок обвел взглядом разгромленное кафе, покойников и стену, увешанную фотографиями. Много-много снимков, с каждого из которых улыбались люди: молодые, среднего возраста, пожилые. Мертвые теперь люди. А Рик был жив, и Дэрил собрался сделать все, чтобы он жил и дальше. Чтобы не стал памятью на фотокарточке, как Лори. И если для этого придется отправиться к чертям в ад, Дэрил бы отправился. Не раздумывая. Только к чертям отправляться не понадобилось: все оказалось проще и до хрена сложнее одновременно.

* * *

Уолтер сказал, Рик уже приходил в себя и теперь просто спал. Пусть лучше спит и дальше. За ним посадили присматривать Карла, а Морган, алхимик, Мишонн и Дэрил с мертвым индейцем устроились прямо на полу у той самой стены с картой.

Кажется, Морган малек взбодрился, даже смотреть стал более осмысленно. На Уолтера он уже косился без прежней злобы, даже с некоторым уважением.

– Позволю себе начать. – Алхимик прокашлялся. Его голос звучал хрипловато, будто весь последний час он трепался без остановки. Хотя почему «будто»? Наверняка так оно и было. – Благодаря герру Джонсу и герру Ободранной Коже я подправил вычисления и теперь готов представить вам свой план.

– Не думал, что это сработает, – вставил Морган, – но шансы есть.

– Дело в том, что у любой магии одна и та же основа. Однако разные магические течения предлагают разные пути к ней. Одна из задач алхимии – как раз сведение этих путей воедино. Интеграция. Создание системы уравнений, которая позволит из любых входных данных перейти к универсальной системе. Если вас раздражает, когда мы, алхимики, говорим о системе мира, можете назвать ее иначе, суть от этого не изменится. – Уолтер перевел дух. – Вуду в этом плане ничем не отличается от прочих примитивных практик… Примитивный – в данном случае не оскорбление.

Впрочем, поправочка Уолтеру не сильно помогла – Морган сразу же хмуро приподнял бровь.

– Вуду вобрало в себя многие элементы других практик, даже элементы христианства. Так, образ Мамы Бриджит, несомненно, черпает свои истоки в образе святой Бригитты, а если вспомнить черных мадонн, то мы…

Морган и Мишонн, не сговариваясь, уставились на алхимика с таким презрением, что Дэрилу стало немного не по себе.

– Уолтер, ты бы к делу перешел.

– Что?.. а, да, извините. Я хотел объяснить… – Он узрел мрачные рожи и, наконец, сообразил, что понес что-то не то. – Вы правы. Лоа, вознамерившиеся забрать герра Граймса, имеют прямое отношение к миру мертвых. Поэтому я посчитал, что спасение от них надо искать в мире живых. Любой культ и связанная с ним магия базируются на двух универсальных основах: начале и конце, рождении и смерти. Все мы рождаемся и погибаем, и наша смерть случит началом новой жизни. Природа после летнего расцвета увязает осенью, умирает зимой, а затем возрождается весной. И этот цикл отражен во множестве обрядов. На таком обряде я и построил тактику спасения герра Граймса.

– Короче, – продрался через словесную шелуху Дэрил, – мы устроим обряд возрождения?

– Да! – с облегчением воскликнул Уолтер. – Нам повезло с тремя факторами. Во-первых, на пороге весна. Идеальным вариантом стало бы дождаться начала цветения, но на это нет времени. Во-вторых, фройлян Мишонн. Присматривающая за ней сущность… – Алхимик поймал очередной взгляд Мишонн и поправился: – богиня покровительствует любви, являясь антитезой смерти…

Кажется, Дэрил застонал, потому что Уолтер вздохнул и закончил:

– И в-третьих, вы. У шаманов тоже есть обряды, связанные с возрождением. При этом вы не относитесь к вуду, что позволяет нам использовать против врага непривычные ему приемы. И, наконец, эта земля – земля маскоги. Ваша территория, и это дает огромное преимущество. Вот, я кое-что поправил. – Алхимик протянул лист, покрытый прихотливыми рисунками. Каким-то из этих узоров Дэрила учил Ободранная Кожа, а какие-то частично придумал, а частично срисовал из книг сам Уолтер. Большую часть из них Дэрил уже видел и пробовал изобразить сам. Теперь, получается, что-то изменилось. Ага, тут и тут. Вроде ничего сложного. Еще в углу листа добавились оси север – юг и восток – запад.

– Значит, Рика будем класть головой на восток.

Уолтер кивнул.

– Да, на восход солнца. Еще я несколько переработал ту песню, о которой говорил ваш наставник. Про призыв весны. – Алхимик сунул Дэрилу второй лист – исписанный и исчерканный.

– Окей, с этой частью я все понял. Значит, буду читать по бумажке. Дальше что?

Уолтер посмотрел как-то странно, нервно вздохнул, сглотнул и заговорил:

– Основная часть обряда. Так как мы будет иметь дело, хм, с возрождением, с антите… простите, противопоставлением смерти, то основная часть будет подразумевать… – Алхимик закашлялся и, чтоб его черти взяли, покраснел. Покраснел еще сильнее, чем когда говорил о Кэрол. – В общем, все обряды подобного класса подразумевают, хм, коитус.

Уолтер заткнулся и принялся буравить взглядом пол.

– Чего? – Что за хрень этот коитус?

Морган скривил рот и перевел с алхимического на человеческий:

– Совокупление.

Дэрил так и замер с отвисшей челюстью, затем повернулся к Мишонн:

– В смысле… Ты хочешь сказать…

– Оно самое. Она – богиня любви. Ты – ее партнер. Сакральный секс. – Морган, сука такая, говорил серьезно, не издевался, но у Дэрила все равно волосы на загривке стали дыбом. Это было неправильно, дохера неправильно, а Мишонн почему-то молчала, как в рот воды набрала.

– Я попытался избежать этой части, – пробормотал Уолтер, – но герр Джонс уверен, что невозможно…

Дэрил вскочил на ноги, покосился на все еще спавшего Рика и пацана, который, слава богу, вроде ничего не услышал:

– Так! Мишонн, надо потолковать.

Они выбрались в коридор, Дэрил захлопнул дверь и оперся о перила лестницы на первый этаж.

– Что за херня с этим коитусом?

Чертова татуировка снова разболелась, будто совы решили сорваться с кожи и улететь. И дико захотелось курить. Где проклятая пачка? Нет, не в джинсах, тогда…

– Ты слышал. – Мишонн скрестила руки на груди. – Сакральное совокупление.

– Да пошло оно… Черт…

– В чем дело, белый парень? Ниже твоего достоинства кувыркаться с черной девкой?

– Чего? – Дэрил даже застыл ненадолго с рукой в кармане куртки.

Мишонн смотрела на него напряженно и зло, но затем ее лицо дрогнуло и слегка расслабилось.

– Все подобные обряды подразумевают секс. Ты не знал?

– Понятия не имел. – Пачка все же нашлась, зажигалка – тоже. – Хей, черная девчонка, будешь?

Мишонн помотала головой.

– Но… – что-то не укладывалось в голове. – Если ты знала, какого черта согласилась? Непохоже чего-то, что ты охренеть как рада.

Дэрил закурил, затянулся, как следует, и Мишонн приблизилась и села возле него на перила.

– Да, ни хрена я не рада. Но это не имеет значения.

– Почему еще?

– Будто если я скажу «нет», ты откажешься спасать своего друга.

Да уж. Ради Рика он глотки готов перерезать, но тут…

– Слуш, я не могу. Не потому что ты черная девчонка. Не в этом дело.

– Потому что ты не по девчонкам, да, белый парень?

Дэрил подавился табачным дымом, но чудом сумел не закашляться:

– Как…

– Просто. Ваши, наверное, привыкли, не замечают, но я вижу, как ты смотришь на Рика и как он смотрит на тебя.

– Это…

– Помолчи и послушай меня. Неважно, чего мы оба хотим или не хотим. Мы будем только вместилищами, сосудами: я – для Эрзули, ты – для этого своего духа. А вот у них все пройдет лучше некуда. Если чертов обряд сработает, конечно. Так что мы переживем это, а потом сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Как тебе?

Дэрил снова затянулся, лихорадочно соображая, что возразить. Только что? Рика спасать надо, и вариант-то один.

– Чего ты хочешь? – прямо спросил Дэрил. – Правда – какого черта?

Мишонн поморщилась.

– Андреа, – наконец ответила она. – Андреа влезла из-за меня в огромную кучу дерьма. Я… еще в самом начале, когда мы только попали в Вудбери, я сомневалась в ней. Думала, этот ублюдок Губернатор вскружит ей голову, и все. Какие подружки, когда речь идет о парне? Да и кто в своем уме вообще будет выбирать между черной подружкой и белым парнем? Андреа выбрала. Она меня спасла. И пытается спасти других, большая часть из которых не заслуживает спасения.

– Значит, ты…

– Она попросила меня помочь вам. Поэтому я помогаю. Поэтому спасаю Рика. А ты, белый парень, спасешь Андреа. Не знаю, что придумаешь, что сделаешь, но спасешь. И когда все закончится, мы с ней уйдем из вашей тюрьмы. Согласен?

Дэрил затянулся последний раз, подошел к окну и бросил окурок на асфальт, обвел взглядом баррикады, ходячего на колу, надпись на дороге. Ха! Будто есть выбор! Да будь Мишонн чупакаброй, это ничего бы не изменило.

– Согласен.

Дэрил протянул руку. Мишонн поднялась, подошла и крепко, по-мужски сжала ее.

– Лучше бы тебе сдержать слово, белый парень.

– У меня нет привычки врать, черная девчонка.

Она прищурилась:

– Странно, но я тебе верю, брат Мерла Диксона.

Дэрил невольно хмыкнул:

– Ладно, пойдем назад. Морган и Уолтер наверняка гадают, не прибили ли мы друг дружку.

Пока идти назад и утрясать детали этого, мать его, обряда. Их единственной надежды.

* * *

Рика, прочухавшегося к концу обсуждения чертового обряда, Дэрил решил не посвящать в подробности. Незачем – еще примется возмущаться и протестовать. Все равно Рику предстояло большую часть действа проваляться опоенным – для собственной же безопасности. От мысли о том, что трахнуться предстояло, строго говоря, не Дэрилу и Мишонн, а высшим сущностям, тоже легче не становилось. В общем, это было как-то неловко и глупо.

И, разумеется, Рик тут же спросил:

– Дэрил, что-то не так?

– Надо запомнить все, что там напридумывал Уолтер, правильно перерисовать знаки, а потом…

– Нервничаешь?

– Ну да. – Дэрил выдохнул и опустил плечи. Он не нервничал, по правде говоря – он здорово психовал.

– Все получится.

Дэрил бросил взгляд на трепавшихся о чем-то Уолтера, Моргана и Мишонн, на Карла, опять рассматривавшего карту Кинга, снова развернулся к Рику и положил руку ему на щеку. Та была сухой и горячей, слишком сухой и горячей. И глаза у Рика нехорошо так блестели.

– Ага. Конечно, получится.

– Что с патронами?

– Отлично, даже в твой участок тащиться не пришлось. Морган, оказывается, весь арсенал сюда на первый этаж перетаскал.

– Хорошо. – Рик ненадолго прикрыл глаза и снова распахнул их.

– Уолтер довезет нас до места, потом с пацаном вернется в тюрьму. А мы, если все выгорит, придем утром.

– Герр Диксон? – позвали его.

– Уолтеру снова чего-то нужно. Потерпи еще чуть-чуть.

Рик кивнул.

– Итак, мы обговорили последние детали. – Алхимик тоже переживал, и от этого почему-то стало чуть спокойнее, будто Дэрил разделил собственную нервозность на всех, кто собрался в комнате. – Во время обряда вы сможете рассчитывать только на самих себя, даже герр Ободранная Кожа вам не помощник.

Это Дэрил помнил – мертвому индейцу там быть никак нельзя.

– Перья со мной, краски со мной, бумажки с рисунками тоже со мной. Мишонн меня подстрахует, если что.

Уолтер кивнул:

– Именно так.

– Ладно тебе, сработает все. Думай лучше об оружии.

– Вы пытаетесь меня ободрить, герр Диксон? – Уолтер улыбался, немного неуверенно, но определенно улыбался.

– Вроде того. Когда ритуал сработает, ты станешь самым крутым алхимиком во всем мире. Ты же сам говорил, что еще никто и никогда не соединял шаманизм и вуду.

Уолтер смущенно опустил глаза.

– В этом суть алхимии да? – Рик завозился на матрасе и приподнялся на одном локте. – Поэтому она нужна и поэтому Ньютон считал, что за ней будущее.

– Да, герр Граймс. Она универсальна и в перспективе способна объединить в себе любые другие системы. Порой мы, алхимики, кажемся в целом слабее других магов. Но если мы говорим о будущем, то оно за De mundi systemate.

Морган покачал головой, но не возразил.

– Запомните одну вещь, – сказал он напоследок. – И ты, и Рик, и ваш алхимик. Если все удастся, никогда больше сюда не возвращайтесь. Это место станет для вас плохим. И не пытайтесь искать меня.

– Твои лоа, – вдруг сообразил Дэрил. – То, что ты нам помог – они не сочтут это предательством?

– Все не так просто, шаман, но нам правда лучше больше не встречаться. Я еще ищу свой путь и сам не знаю, каким он будет. Кто будет стоять за моей спиной. Понимаешь?

Кажется… Да, кажется, Дэрил понял.

– Спасибо тебе. А нам надо собираться и ехать. – Он забросил на плечо арбалет. – Дел еще дохрена.

И это все – один длинный-длинный день. Даже не верилось. Пока Дэрил поднимал Рика и помогал ему спуститься к машине, он поймал взгляд Мишонн – долгий, пристальный, полный надежды и тревоги. Отражение его собственного взгляда.

_Я спасу Рика, ты спасешь Андреа…_

Правильный уговор. Хороший уговор.

Дэрил чувствовал, как совы на спине машут крыльями и подбадривают, обещают, что все получится. Магия жизни поможет, потому что за смертью всегда следует возрождение. Таков закон мироздания.


	30. Зажги свечу

Утром она проснулась одна. Странно, но ей ничего не снилось, а может, Андреа просто забыла. Если так, то к лучшему. Она перекатилась на спину, потерла ладонями лицо. Остались одни-единственные сутки – и по-прежнему ни одной идеи, что делать.

Сквозь неплотно занавешенные шторы лился мутный дневной свет. Андреа поднялась, замоталась в простыню и выглянула в окно. Какое все серое! Мир вылинял, лишился красок. Грязные облака, грязные стены домов, грязный асфальт…

Я устала. Как же я устала… Проклятье! Надо прекратить ныть. Надо заставить себя думать, продержаться еще чуточку, черт тебя подери, Андреа Харрисон!

– Кларк? – тихонько позвала она. Тишина. Он давно уже перестал отзываться. Никто больше не отзывался, никто не говорил с ней.

Умыться-одеться-позавтракать. Есть не хотелось, но Андреа впихнула в себя тосты и запила паршивым кофе. Стало чуть-чуть легче.

Филиппа нигде не было, но в кабинете она нашла записку – срочные дела, скоро буду, не скучай. Что же, у Филиппа дела, у нее – тоже.

Из коридора донесся шум, потом раздались голоса: полузнакомый женский что-то неразборчиво говорил, а ему отвечал Берт: нет, не принимает, нет, куда… В дверь стукнули, и сразу же она распахнулась.

– Я ж сказал…

На пороге стояла всклокоченная миссис Гамильтон, одна из подруг миссис Эдвардс. Что она тут делает?

– Мисс Харрисон! – Женщина бросилась к Андреа. – Мисс Харрисон! Прошу вас…

Берт заглянул в комнату, попытался ухватить миссис Гамильтон за локоть, но Андреа покачала головой:

– Все хорошо. Я с ней поговорю.

– Как скажите, мисс. – Он пожал плечами и вышел.

Стоило двери захлопнуться, как миссис Гамильтон разрыдалась и чуть ли не повисла Андреа.

– Вам лучше присесть.

Ей едва удалось устроить женщину в кресле. Та то пыталась успокоиться, то снова заливалась слезами и никак не желала отпускать Андреа. Пришлось сдаться, притянуть стул и усесться возле.

– Что случилось?

– Простите… – Миссис Гамильтон наконец разжала пальцы и тут же судорожно вцепилась в подлокотники. – Простите… Я не знаю… Боже, я не знаю, к кому еще идти!

Андреа все же поднялась, достала из шкафа бутылку бурбона и бокал, налила немного, вернулась и снова села рядом.

– Выпейте. – Она протянула миссис Гамильтон бурбон. – И расскажите, что произошло.

И почему вы пришли ко мне?

Бурбон помог: женщину все еще колотило, но она задышала немного ровнее и посмотрела на Андреа воспаленными красными глазами.

– Мобилизация… я… в Вудбери мобилизация и…

Что?! Андреа чудом удержалась от того, чтобы не вскочить и выбежать на улицу.

– Объявили… сегодня. Из-за тех людей, которые на нас напали. Я понимаю, это необходимо. Мы должны защищаться, но… Боже… – Миссис Гамильтон прижала к губам тыльную сторону руки. – Билли еще совсем мальчик, мисс Харрисон! Ему еще не исполнилось шестнадцати. И у него астма!

Мобилизация? Филипп с ума сошел! Можно подумать, у него мало бойцов. Проклятье, Мерл был прав! Прав в том, что Филипп поставит под ружье всех. Господи, зачем? Ему мало трех броневиков? Получается, мало. Что же он хочет? Сравнять тюрьму с землей?

– …перенервничает, тут же начинает задыхаться! Мой мальчик просто не выдержит! Умоляю вас!

Бокал полетел на ковер, и миссис Гамильтон снова схватила Андреа за руки.

– Не могу! Я потеряла мужа, потеряла Алана… старшего сына… Если и с Билли что-то случится…

– Успокойтесь, прошу вас, и послушайте меня. Вы с кем-нибудь говорили?

Женщина резко закивала:

– С… мистером Крамером… Он сказал… это честь. Я должна радоваться. Сказал, это просто… женские глупости… что я устроила истерику…

– А Губернатор?

– Меня к нему не пропустили.

Остатки усталости смыла ледяная ярость. Ублюдки! Какие же ублюдки!

– Вы идете со мной. – Андреа поднялась со стула.

– Куда?

– За вашим сыном.

Глаза миссис Гамильтон затопил ужас:

– Но…

– Живо! Или вы позволите его забрать?

– Нет! – Миссис Гамильтон встала, нервно одернула жакет. – Я… я пойду с вами, мисс Харрисон.

Отлично. Сукин сын… Если понадобится, Андреа готова была закатить скандал на весь Вудбери. Если понадобится… Она не могла – просто больше не могла терпеть!

* * *

Крамер нашелся на центральной площади возле того самого проклятого дуба, на котором повесили Оскара и его друзей. Вокруг толпились люди – кажется, все мужчины Вудбери. Андреа ловила обрывки разговоров, нервный смех, видела, как тусклый свет скользит по стволам ружей. Целая чертова армия… Сколько же их тут?

Разумеется, Андреа и миссис Гамильтон заметили. Пропустят или… Все-таки расступились.

– Мисс Харрисон, – оскалился Крамер.

– Мистер Крамер, – в тон ему откликнулась Андреа. – Как вижу, приготовления идут полным ходом.

– Наш дух высок как никогда.

– О, да! – Она обвела взглядом собравшихся людей и улыбнулась. – Как радостно это видеть.

– Мы сокрушим врага, мисс Харрисон.

– Я очень хочу в это верить, мистер Крамер. В конце концов, что такое десяток человек против такой армии? – От улыбки свело скулы. Мужчины притихли, Андреа слышала только сорванное дыхание миссис Гамильтон позади. – Да, всего десяток. Но, вероятно, вы чувствуете себя неуверенным, а ваш дух не настолько высок, если вы боитесь этих людей. Иначе зачем вашей доблестной армии дети? Неужели вы не справитесь без них?

На мгновение лицо Крамера стало маской. Затем маска треснула, и обнажились зубы.

– Мисс Харрисон, как и всегда, защищает слабых и угнетенных. – Крамер послал взгляд ей за спину, и Андреа почти ощутила, как съежилась миссис Гамильтон. – Вы очаровательны, мисс. Только глупо рваться защищать тех, кто в вашей защите не нуждается. Так, мистер Уильям Гамильтон?

Тощий светловолосый парнишка шагнул вперед. Действительно совсем еще ребенок! На его лице мешались неуверенность и обида. Обида на мать, которая бросилась его спасать. Как же глупо! И он – просто глупый мальчишка, не представляющий, во что ввязывается!

– Мама, не вмешивайся. – На щеках парнишки выступили красные пятна.

– Видите, мисс Харрисон? Мистер Гамильтон тут по своей воле. Он готов служить Вудбери и нашему Губернатору.

– Несомненно, из мистера Гамильтона выйдет толк. – Как удержаться и не вцепиться в эту самодовольную рожу? – В будущем. Когда у него пройдут приступы астмы. Мистер Гамильтон, разумеется, хочет показать все, на что он способен, хотя из ружья стрелял разве что по птицам. Но он уверен, что и в людей стрелять сможет. Как только перестанет волноваться. Ведь когда он волнуется, то начинает задыхаться, прямо как сейчас. Так, Билли?

Парнишка задышал чаще, краснота со щек пропала, наоборот, он побледнел.

– И во время сражения, несомненно, удачного, что вы сделаете, мистер Крамер, если мальчик свалится с приступом? Остановитесь и поможете? Кстати, вы умеете оказывать первую помощь? Или мальчик задохнется и умрет? Конечно же, во славу Вудбери. Билли, как тебе такая идея?

Мальчишка смотрел то на Крамера, то на Андреа, то на мать. Его дыхание стало совсем сорванным.

– Я… – Он схватился за горло и согнулся пополам, зашелся в диком кашле.

– Врача! – рявкнул кто-то.

Парнишка упал, по-прежнему вцепившись в собственное горло, принялся корчиться.

– Билли! – Миссис Гамильтон бросилась к сыну. Рядом опустился еще кто-то, мальчишку попытались усадить, расстегнуть ему ворот рубахи, а тот уже почти хрипел и подвывал.

– Вы… – Если бы Крамер сейчас выхватил пистолет и выстрелил, Андреа не удивилась. – Чертова… Вы всего лишь преда…

– Крикните это громко! На всю площадь. – Андреа помахала у него перед носом рукой с обручальным кольцом. – Давайте!

– Пропустите меня! Пропустите же! – Доктор Стивенс! Он опустился на колени перед Билли. – Так! Все будет хорошо! Миссис Гамильтон… Кто-нибудь, уберите ее в сторону! Она мешает! Все будет хорошо… Поднимайте мальчика и быстро несите в больницу! Быстро, я сказал!

Андреа перевела дыхание. Слава богу, доктор Стивенс успел!

– Я доберусь до тебя, тварь, – прошипел Крамер.

– Молись, чтобы я не добралась до тебя первой.

Андреа развернулась и пошла прочь. Теперь колотило не миссис Гамильтон, а ее.

– Мисс Харрисон?

Она дернулась, как от удара, но это оказался мистер Смитсон, и тут же захотелось рассмеяться:

– Вы не в библиотеке?

– Я услышал крики. – В руках мистер Смитсон сжимал древнюю винтовку с потертым прикладом. – Но, полагаю, уже все закончилось.

– Все только началось.

– Несомненно. – Он предложил ей руку. Вовремя – проклятые ноги вздумали подкашиваться.

– Вас тоже поставили под ружье?

Мистер Смитсон громко хмыкнул:

– Когда этот болван Крамер явился в библиотеку и принялся нести чушь про мой долг, я достал эту винтовку и ответил, что за свои долги буду отчитываться на том свете и только перед Его Величеством. И сейчас тут станет тихо, как и положено, потому что я еще помню, с какой стороны браться за оружие.

Андреа все-таки расхохоталась, вспугнув несчастных прохожих.

– Вам надо успокоиться, мисс Харрисон, – посерьзнел мистер Смитсон. – Успокоиться и дождаться вечера.

– Вы…

– Я сделал то, о чем вы просили. Признаюсь, сначала мне показалось, что ничего не вышло. Но толк был.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что. Я просто поговорил с молодым человеком о прежних временах. Приятно, что нас, стариков, еще готовы выслушать. Он будет ждать вас в одиннадцать на заднем дворе дома мистера Колмана, того, который сейчас пустует.

– Спасибо, – глухо повторила Андреа.

Дождаться вечера. Надо всего лишь дождаться вечера. Что будет потом, она боялась думать.

* * *

– Что ты устроила? – рявкнул Филипп, входя в кабинет.

Андреа подняла взгляд от книги, которую пыталась читать. Все равно слова плыли перед глазами, буквы рассыпались – текст терял смысл и форму, казался написанным на чужом языке.

– Я? Устроила?

Филипп был зол – нет, взбешен, и по спине побежали мурашки.

– Не изображай идиотку.

– Я всего лишь проследила, чтобы среди твоих солдат не оказалось слабаков.

– Значит, вот как это называется.

Андреа закрыла книгу, положила ее на стол и поднялась с кресла:

– Филипп, мальчик болен. Это опасно и для него, и для других. Даже в сорок пятом таких не брали в армию.

– Ты вообразила себя инспектором войск?

– У меня нет привычки воображать себя тем, кем я не являюсь.

– Тебе стоило бы об этом вспомнить два часа назад!

Дико захотелось потереть виски, но Андреа опустила руки.

– В Вудбери много здоровых сильных мужчин. Они готовы за тебя сражаться. Зачем тебе нужны дети?

– Какие, к черту, дети?! – Филипп сжал кулаки, и Андреа едва не отступила назад.

– Он – ребенок. Ему нет шестнадцати.

– Господи! Ты теперь на стороне куриц-мамашек, которые не способны отпустить сыновей от подола?

– Филипп. – Она приложила все силы, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. – Ведь сутки еще не истекли. Рик еще может принять твои условия. Но даже если он не примет, у тебя преимущество. Зачем ставить под ружье всех?

– Боже! – Он резко отвернулся. – Нет, ты все-таки ни черта не понимаешь! Андреа, уж ты…

– Что я?

– Защитница угнетенных. – Филипп нехорошо рассмеялся. – Стоило какой-то бабе разреветься, как ты позабыла, что это она распускала сплетни и портила тебе кровь, и бросилась спасать ее сынка. Прекращай эту чушь! Знаешь, Крамер кое в чем прав. Кончай думать о своей бывшей группе и проклятой подружке.

– Ты сам сказал, что мое место здесь. Это так. И я думаю о Вудбери. И люди Вудбери должны жить, разве не так?

– Все это болтовня в пользу бедных. Они будут жить, как только мы – я – разберусь с чертовой угрозой.

Все-таки ей стало страшно. В горле пересохло, и Андреа тяжело сглотнула.

– Конечно, ты разберешься.

– Но? Я просто чувствую это непроизнесенное «но». Хорошо, я тебе кое-что объясню. Я тут главный, Андреа, и я отдаю приказы, а остальные их выполняют. Однако тут появляешься ты, устраиваешь перед всем Вудбери гребанное шоу и выставляешь идиотом, нет, не Крамера, меня! Потому что теперь куча трусов вспомнила о своих болячках и ноет, что не может сражаться. Ну уж нет! Никуда они не денутся, даже если придется гнать их вперед под дулом пистолетов.

– Но ведь кто-то все равно должен остаться в Вудбери и охранять его.

– Еще раз – не лезь в мои планы. Или ты вообразила, что умней меня?

– Прекрати, пожалуйста.

– Боже! – Филипп опять посмотрел на Андреа, всплеснул руками. – Ей богу, ты порой хуже Дениз!

– Я просто не хочу…

– Плевать мне, что ты не хочешь! Я никому не позволю – даже тебе – вмешиваться. Заруби себе это на носу!

Филипп и раньше злился, но первый раз он вышел из себя. Нет, не первый – таким же он был тогда на арене, когда собирался отдать живых на растерзание мертвецам.

– Я не вмеши…

– Заткнись! – Он замахнулся, и Андреа словно парализовало.

Черт! Нельзя… Ни в коем случае нельзя… Филипп же сильнее – гораздо сильнее! И ему ничего не стоит…

– Не смей поднимать на меня руку. – Она почти вытолкнула из себя эти слова. Боже, ее трясло так, что, наверное, Филипп это видел.

Но все же он медленно выдохнул, и рука упала вдоль тела.

– Проклятье. – Филипп мотнул головой, уставился в пол. – Довольна? Что вывела меня из себя?

Андреа не ответила. Она ощущала себя так, словно в горле впились чьи-то пальцы. Они то чуть разжимались, то словно сдавливали так, что нельзя было дышать.

– Ладно, – добавил Филипп уже спокойнее. – Пора прекращать этот балаган. У меня нет времени с тобой возиться и разбираться в этой мышиной возне. Надоело слушать и Крамера, и тебя. Пока я не разберусь с твоими дружками – бывшими или нынешними – ты останешься тут.

Андреа не сразу поняла, что он имел в виду.

– Я под арестом?

– Если тебе угодно, можешь считать так. Ты не выйдешь из этого чертового кабинета, пока я не разрешу.

– Но…

– Под дверью будет охрана. И если ты только попробуешь высунуться, они запрут тебя уже в настоящей камере. Поняла? Отвечай, чтоб тебя!

Нет, только не это! Что угодно, но…

– Поняла.

– Ну вот. Соображать ты все же способна.

– Филипп…

– Как ты сразу запела! Нет уж. – Он шагнул к Андреа, взял ее за плечи и с силой тряхнул. – Я это делаю ради твоей же пользы.

Филипп выпустил Андреа так резко, что она с трудом удержала равновесие.

– Да, для твоей же пользы!

Он вылетел из кабинета быстрее, чем Андреа успела метнуться следом. Грохнула дверь, в замке заскрежетал ключ.

– Филипп! Не надо!

Она ударила по чертовой двери раз, другой, подергала ручку, потом прижалась ухом. Голос Филиппа походил на гудение шмеля: сначала громкий, он стал удаляться, пока не исчез. Андреа все вслушивалась и вслушивалась, но снаружи царила тишина. Проклятье… Зачем-то Андреа снова подергала за ручку. Бесполезно. Ноги подкашивались, и она сползла по двери на пол, обхватила себя руками и сжалась в комок.

Это же конец. Чертов конец! Это… Андреа зажмурилась и уткнулась лицом в колени. Она ошиблась. И проиграла.

* * *

Нельзя сдаваться. Так просто, так… жалко. Даже не борясь.

Андреа сидела на полу и слушала, как в коридоре время от времени негромко переговариваются охранники. Ничего важного – какая-то чушь. Хорошо, через дверь не выйти. Но есть еще окна! Андреа заставила себя подняться и пересечь кабинет. Тоже бесполезно. Оба окна в кабинете были забраны решетками. Из смежной комнаты выхода нет, опять тупик.

Оружие? Филипп ведь хранил здесь пистолет! Андреа бросилась к столу, выдвинула ящик. Ничего. Значит, следующий! Она заглянула во все ящики, перерыла бумаги, даже залезла под стол и оглядела низ столешницы – пистолета не было. Значит, рассчитывать Андреа могла только на свой нож. Против двух охранников это ничто.

Думай-думай-думай…

Стив согласился помочь и придет. Будет ждать. А если, пока он будет стоять возле дома мистера Колмана, его заметят? Если что-то заподозрят? Это Андреа будет виновата, если Стива схватят. Господи, да она подставляла всех: Стива, мистера Смитсона, старушек…

Надо еще раз все тщательно обыскать. Она опять принялась осматривать шкафы, полки, ящики стола – медленнее и внимательнее. Перебирала старые вещи, фотографии прежней, мирной жизни. Одна из тетрадей – большая, в черной кожаной обложке, была почти чистой. Только список имен на первой странице. Все перечеркнуты: Николас, Питер, Кассандра, Джо… и последнее имя – Пенни. Кто-то плотно заштриховал оставшиеся линейки – судорожно, изо всех сил, так, что бумага в нескольких местах порвалась. Андреа захлопнула тетрадь и засунула ее поглубже в ящик. Дальше.

Карта. Кажется, точно такую Андреа видела у Милтона. Или показалось? Она разложила плотный лист прямо на полу. Да, это карта Милтона. Вот здесь он отметил положение тюрьмы – прямо посреди леса.

А это еще что? Откуда-то слева к ней тянулись стрелки. Андреа проследила их – они начинались за пределами карты, вели по одной из дорог, сворачивали на другую, более узкую, через крохотный поселок. Затем стрелки сворачивали в лес, и последняя утыкалась острием прямо в тюрьму. Путь наступления? Не похоже, Вудбери правее – зачем делать такой крюк? И, тем более, не похоже на план осады или что еще придумал Филипп.

Андреа прижалась спиной к ножке стола и опять посмотрела на карту. Это ведь что-то важное, иначе Филипп не хранил бы ее в кабинете. Только гадать можно всю ночь. Андреа вздохнула и потерла глаза, в которые как песок насыпали. За окнами уже сгущались сумерки, и скоро в кабинете станет совсем темно. Интересно, Филипп объявил, что она под арестом или держит это в тайне? Черт, нельзя плакать! Может, когда принесут ужин, попробовать вырваться? Черта с два выйдет! И кто сказал, что ужин будет?

Филипп хочет не просто драки. Он хочет убить Рика и остальных. Не напугать, не прогнать – убить. Он всегда убивает врагов: после военных, после бунта надо было это осознать! Не гнать от себя мысли, а принять как данность. Плюнуть на все и сделать то, о чем говорила Кэрол. Зарезать Филиппа во сне. Но… Черт, Андреа же сказала правду! Тогда погибнут остальные. В том хаосе, что накроет Вудбери, погибнут все. Однако если Филипп будет жить, они тоже умрут. Потому что он взбесился. Слово отдалось во рту привкусом крови. Взбесился.

А Крамер? Что стоило ударить его сегодня ножом? Они стояли так близко! Хоть эту сволочь отправить в ад напоследок. Если бы только Андреа знала, чем закончится день, то так бы и поступила…

Хватит! Ей не могут не принести ужин! Ее не могут не выпустить хоть на время, потому что тут нет туалета. Значит, шансы есть. Андреа поднялась с пола и в который раз принялась осматриваться. Пресс-папье на столе – она взяла его, взвесила в руке. Тяжелое, как раз подойдет для того, чтобы кого-нибудь оглушить. Еще одно оружие, кроме ножа. Уже неплохо.

Как же темно! Тут где-то были свечи. Андреа тяжело опустилась в кресло и выдвинула ящик, один из тех, который перерыла уже не один раз. Пальцы тут же ощутили воск. Такой знакомый липкий воск…

Успокойся! Андреа сжала пальцы вокруг связки свечей, достала их и положила на столешницу. Да, это они. Черная, белая, зеленая, золотая, красная, синяя… Перевязаны бечевкой, хотя Андреа помнила, как бросила их на пол, как веревка порвалась и свечи рассыпались, помнила, что оставила их в доме миссис Уильямс.

Значит, вот оно что. Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрала?

Отчего-то Андреа затопило спокойствие. Она потянула за конец бечевки, развязала узел. Сколько же вариантов! Андреа брала одну свечу за другой, рассматривала, клала обратно. Если бы она могла… Черная свеча была словно вылеплена из мрака, темнее, чем самые густые сумерки.

_Если ты желаешь гибели врагу…_ Андреа желала. _Тебе придется платить…_ Платить придется по любому! Когда кого-то спасаешь, другой умирает. Всегда.

_…сама чуть не стала живым мертвецом. Ты спасла меня…_

Кто это сказал? У нее ведь не получилось, ни разу не получилось! Эми, Рован, Оскар –все мертвы!

_…Ты спасла меня…_

Словно заколебались чашечки невидимых весов.

Андреа с силой зажмурилась, затем широко распахнула глаза. Бежать некуда – как и обещала бабушка. Давай же! Решай! Она облизывала губы, думала, искала слова – единственно правильные, от которых зависело все.

– Мария? Ты ведь здесь? Ты ведь меня слышишь?

Да, она была тут, она слышала. Андреа почти чувствовала прикосновения чужих прохладных рук к шее и плечам.

– Если я приду к тебе, то на своих условиях.

Андреа отложила черную свечу, медленно выдохнула и взяла белую. Подсвечник, спички. Зажечь удалось не сразу, но пламя, крохотное, робкое поначалу, расцвело на кончике фитиля. 

Она откинулась на спинку кресла, не сводя взгляда с дрожащего огонька. Белый воск таял, стекал, застывал. Свеча жила и горела. Андреа ждала.


	31. Обряд

Для придуманного Уолтером обряда понадобилась целая груда вещей. Не только всякие краски-кисточки-перья-отвары, но и куча бумажек с подсказками, пледы, чтобы потом не замерзнуть нахрен, фонарики, лопатка. Будто в поход собрались.

До нужного места они добрались довольно быстро, учитывая даже, что Рика пришлось под конец почти волочь. Потом Дэрил расстелил один из пледов, усадил на него Рика, и они с Мишонн занялись делом. Вернее, занялся Дэрил, а Мишонн держала фонарик, пока он сначала рыл четыре небольшие ямки для костерков и кидал в них ветки, затем вырезал прямо на земле здоровенный круг и символы внутри него, а потом раскладывал в нужных местах собранные заранее камни и краской выводил на них те хитрые узоры, которые придумал Уолтер. Даже в чем-то и хорошо, что возни было так много. Она заставляла сосредоточиться, не думать, что случится потом.

– Да у тебя талант, – усмехнулась Мишонн, разглядывая одну из особенно хитрых завитушек.

Ха, после того, как Дэрила натаскивал Ободранная Кожа, все это оказалось не таким уж и сложным.

– Фигня. Дальше позаковыристее будет.

Уже окончательно стемнело, но Дэрил порой ловил себя на мысли, что яркий узкий свет фонарика только мешал, без него видно было бы лучше. Но Рику и Мишонн, наверное, в полной тьме станет совсем неуютно.

Дэрил дорисовал последний символ, поднялся, повел плечами, потом полез в рюкзак за первым отваром – для Рика. На бутыльке красовалась ободранная наклейка. Уолтер самолично зачеркнул название, которое Дэрилу ни черта не говорило, и вывел почти печатными буквами «Герр Граймс». Вот ведь зануда – будто так не запомнишь!

Дэрил подошел к Рику, уселся возле.

– Держи. Уолтер предупредил, что редкостная гадость, но пить надо медленно.

Рик морщился, но покорно глотал понемногу.

– И что теперь?

– Минут через десять вырубишься. А пока раскрашу тебе физиономию.

Спустя некоторое время Рик стал походить то ли на недоиндейца, то ли на сумасшедшего, и Дэрил мог только молиться, что ни в чем не налажал. Мишонн внимательно посмотрела на листок в его руке, потом на готовые узоры и кивнула.

А Рик как раз начал клевать носом. Дэрил помог ему улечься на спину, послушал, как выравнивается дыхание. Он выждал еще пару минут, чтобы убедиться, что Рик уснул, и снова встал на ноги.

– Теперь ты. Раздевайся.

– Хорошо, что сегодня нет заморозков, – пробормотала Мишонн. Куртка, рубашка, брюки, сапоги… Проще было пялиться на одежду, которую она снимала. – Хей, белый парень, я закончила. Как мне встать?

– Начнем со спины, – решился Дэрил.

Кожа Мишонн покрылась мурашками, но она стояла и не шевелилась, хотя явно хотела поднять руки и обхватить ими себя.

– Мне не получится тебе светить.

– Я и так все вижу.

– Правда? – Она обернулась, но тут же снова встала прямо. – Извини.

Дэрил провел красную линию вдоль позвоночника, и Мишонн вздрогнула:

– Щекотно!

– Уж прости.

От первой линии теперь отходили, ветвясь, другие, более тонкие, и заканчивались очередными завитушками.

– Поворачивайся.

Почему-то захотелось сглотнуть, хотя голых женщин Дэрил навидался. Мишонн была как статуэтка из черного дерева. Даже шрамы ее не портили: на бедре – тот, который она получила, удирая из Вудбери, и еще один, старый, начинавшийся под правой грудью и заканчивавшийся на животе.

– Я замерзну.

– Щас.

Дэрил провел линию от ямки между ключиц до пупка. Вышло ровно – отлично. Главное, не думать, насколько это все важно. Что ошибиться нельзя. Черт! Он проклятые узоры уже рисовал несколько раз – тренировался! Правда, тогда Дэрил их малевал на бумаге, а не на чужом теле!

– Не нервничай. Все получится.

Он подавил желание огрызнуться, вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил.

– Уолтер талдычил, что живот – очень важное место. – Может, если начать трепаться, полегчает? – И что где-то даже считается, что душа находится в нем.

– Я думала, дело в деторождении.

– А? – Дэрил оторвался от выведения вокруг пупка Мишонн кругов: крохотного в центре и еще четырех, каждый больше предыдущего.

– Там же матка.

– Не, кто-то считает, что душа прямо в желудке или печени. Или даже в желчном пузыре. Наверное, потому что если туда попасть, человек быстро помрет.

– Любопытно. Боже, не смотри так, будто ты впервые видишь женскую грудь.

– Я впервые рисую на женской груди. И я раньше никогда не видел голую негритянку.

Кажется, шутка удалась хреновой, но Мишонн усмехнулась:

– А я никогда раньше не видела голого белого мужчину. Если не считать картины. Мы квиты.

Дэрил нарисовал еще два круга – вокруг сосков и протянул Мишонн банку с краской и кисть.

– Готово.

– Тогда твоя очередь.

Дэрил отвернулся и быстро сбросил с себя шмотки. Ветер, будто издеваясь, тут же мазнул по коже холодом. А Мишонн все возилась и никак не приступала.

– Долго еще?

– Мне, в отличие от тебя, свет нужен.

Наконец спины коснулась кисть – тоже холодная.

– Классная татуировка.

Дэрил всегда терпеть не мог стоять голышом да еще и спиной к кому-либо – чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным. К Рику он хоть более-менее привык, но Мишонн-то была чужой! Ладно, не совсем чужой, и она точно не собиралась всаживать в него нож или ржать. И все-таки… Зато Мишонн ничего не сказала про шрамы, хотя Дэрил уже приготовился к этому вопросу.

– Разворачивайся.

Стоять физиономией к Мишонн было проще, хотя она, наверное, не поняла бы этого. Дэрил разглядывал ее лицо – сосредоточенное, будто она не рисовала у него на груди, а решала какую-то сложную задачку.

– Так. – Она отстранилась. – Что теперь?

– Теперь мне нужны перья.

Все, которые Дэрил насобирал. Он связал их друг с другом тонкими веревками: вышло подобие ожерелья и пары браслетов. Мишонн помогла завязать их на шее и предплечьях.

– Зажигаем костры, – скомандовал Дэрил. Тут можно было схитрить – плеснуть на ветки немного масла, так что пламя занялось быстро.

Пока Мишонн скармливала огню ветки, Дэрил достал еще два бутылька. Их тоже надо было пить медленно, и, разумеется, они оказались дикой гадостью. Спирт, полынь, несколько трав, названия которых Дэрил услышал первый раз в жизни, и еще какая-то хрень, намешанная Уолтером.

Почти сразу стало тепло, даже кровь, казалось, побежала быстрее, зато все звуки ослабели, а в ушах будто что-то негромко, но настойчиво гудело.

Осталось расстелить два оставшихся пледа и взять листок с текстом песни. Подготовка закончилась – началось самое главное.

– Вставай возле головы Рика.

Сам Дэрил замер у его ног, вгляделся в ночь. Все затянуло тучами – ни луны, ни звезд, но Дэрил их чуял, как чуял и сияющую тропу, такую близкую и далекую одновременно. Захоти он сейчас, мог бы снова выйти из тела и подняться по ней.

Дэрил прокашлялся, вгляделся в строки и запел. Хотя, конечно, ни черта это не походило на пение – слова просто надо было произносить в определенном ритме, где-то быстрее, где-то делая паузы. Слова, значения которых Дэрил не понимал. Ободранная Кожа научил его некоторым: солнце, весна, жизнь, смерть и все такое. Написанные на бумаге, они казались чужими. Но когда Дэрил проговаривал их, то радовался им как старым знакомым. И слова будто повисали в воздухе, почти осязаемые.

В какой-то миг ритм захватил Дэрила и увлек за собой. Уже не было нужды читать – песня лилась сама. Темное небо над головой, черные стена леса вокруг внимательно слушали о том, как после мрака приходит свет, а после холода – тепло, как пробуждается земля и рождает траву, как распускаются цветы под лучами солнца, как текут ручьи, превращаясь в полноводные реки, как по бескрайним равнинам бегут огромные стада. Дэрил почти видел это – благословенный край, каким он был много весен назад и каким он будет много весен вперед, золотой и зеленый, и голубой.

Тело двигалось будто по собственной воле: он то вскидывал руки, то опускал их, отступал назад, шагал вперед, топал то одной ногой, то другой, и Мишонн, как отражение, повторяла каждый его жест. И вот ее голос уже присоединился к песне, захватил их обоих.

Золотой и зеленый, и голубой мир был рядом, вокруг них, и Дэрил хотел обнять его весь. Он взмахнул руками, и перья встали дыбом, их концы спились в кожу, вросли в нее, стали его частью. Боль существовала где-то на периферии сознания, боль и запах собственной крови – тоже часть рождения, через которое руки, наконец, обернулись крыльями. Черная женщина напротив расхохоталась, захлопала в ладоши, громко, в такт той музыке, что звучала в их телах, и пламя опадало и вздымалось, подчиняясь ритму.

Он был человеком по имени Дэрил Диксон, он был совой, он был великим духом, жившим на этой земле, еще когда первые люди, нагие и слабые, прятались в чащах и молились ему в глухие ночные часы. Он парил над миром и видел всех, кто тут обитал и еще будет обитать, видел пути живых и мертвых. Видел ту, кто стояла напротив: алый и золотой украшали ее тело, следовали всем его изгибам. Звали и манили. Его супруга, его половина. Она раскинула руки, и он бросился к ней, обхватил крыльями.

Женщина в алом и золотом снова расхохоталась. Она то отталкивала его, то сама кидалась в объятия, ее руки то рвали перья, то ласкали их. Она была и охотником, и добычей, как он был охотником и добычей для нее. Они схватились, вцепились друг в друга: каждый не желал уступать. Все потеряло значение, важным осталось лишь тело под ним, над ним, везде: оплетающее его руками и ногами, вознамерившись то ли вплавиться, то ли задушить, как гигантская змея. Его когти вонзались в плоть, его пальцы ощущали гладкость кожи. Они познавали это тело, так непохожее на его собственное и так идеально ему подходившее. Полная грудь, широкие бедра, жар между которыми сводил его с ума, – богиня, такая же древняя, как он сам. Сменившая сотни имен и обличий, но всегда одна и та же. Она смеялась и стонала, и золото ее украшений звенело и пело вместе с ней.

И когда он распластался на земле, и его перья топорщились во все стороны, и его кровь мешалась с ее кровью, это она опустилась на него и приняла его в свое лоно, глубокое и всеобъемлющее, из которого родилось все и вся, и небо, и твердь, и всякая тварь. И так будет до конца дней, а когда истекут сроки и миру придет конец, она, вылепленная из глины, вырезанная из кости, воссозданная их праха, родит новый. И смерть будет посрамлена.

Он задыхался, цеплялся в нее, в свою супругу и родительницу, дарительницу и пожирательницу, королеву и рабыню, льнул к ней, ласкал ее спину, исхлестанную плетьми, позволял ей высасывать себя всего до конца. Он видел, как внутри нее растет и зреет сила, сияющее, ослепляющее нечто, перед чем мрак и тени – ничто. Он положил руки-когти на ее живот, ощущая вместе с ней миг рождения. И оно родилось, омыло их обоих, разорвало и соединило снова в единый миг.

Она держала силу на кончиках пальцев, и та пульсировала в такт музыке мира. Потом она поглотила ее, втянула в себя, но ненадолго – только пока они оба не подползли к человеку, растянувшемуся неподалеку. И тогда она открыла ему рот и прижалась к нему губами, вдыхая в человека новое рождение, и тьма отступила.

Тени уходили медленно и неохотно, и он замахал крыльями, заскреб когтями землю и закричал, прогоняя их. Он чуял их страх, чуял ненависть и бессилие. Но они были слабы – несоизмеримо слабы по сравнению с ним и с нею, праотцом и праматерью. Они подчинились.

Никогда, кричал он им вслед, никогда больше не возвращайтесь! Этот человек – наш! Наше дитя, как весь мир вокруг.

Лишь когда последняя тень истаяла, Дэрил позволил себе согнуться, упасть на четвереньки. Перья облетали с него, устилали землю, уносились порывами утреннего ветра. Он больше не был могучим духом, просто еще одним мужчиной. А богиня возле него – просто еще одной женщиной.

Дэрил снова ощущал неровную землю, камешки, впивавшиеся в ладони и колени, дрожал от холода и усталости. Кровь больше не сочилась, ее засохшие потеки и остатки размазавшейся краски покрывали все тело. Надо… Да ничего не надо. Он кое-как дополз до своей одежды, с грехом пополам натянул джинсы и рубашку и свалился мешком возле Рика. Тот спал, а на губах блуждала слабая улыбка. Дэрил пристроился возле него, невероятно теплого и живого, натянул поверх них обоих второй плед. Все-таки заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть на Мишонн. Та сидела неподалеку, тоже закутавшись в свой плед, такая же усталая и перемазанная, как и Дэрил.

– Спи, – хрипло произнесла она. – Я посторожу первой.

– Ходячие сюда не припрутся.

Не после обряда. Для мертвецов тут все слишком пронизано жизнью. И, быть может, это место останется таким еще долго.

– Как скажешь. – Мишонн попыталась улечься.

– Иди сюда. Здесь теплее.

Она заколебалась, но потом забралась на их плед, вытянулась с другой стороны от Рика.

– Так лучше, правда? – пробормотал Дэрил.

Кажется, Мишонн кивнула. Он не был уверен, потому что уже провалился в сон, мягкий, будто огромная куча перьев.

* * *

Дэрил очнулся от того, что Рик, так хорошо гревший ему грудь и живот, завозился. Вот же неймется… Дэрил, не открывая глаз, перебросил через него руку и прижал к себе еще крепче.

– Уже утро, – шепнул Рик.

Дэрил кое-как разлепил глаза, посмотрел на бледное солнце, показавшее край над верхушками деревьев, и зажмурился.

– Рано еще.

Только черта с два ему снова дали заснуть.

– Надо возвращаться.

Дэрил со стоном снова распахнул глаза и уставился на улыбавшегося Рика. Тот выглядел до безобразия бодрым для человека, который вчера еле переставлял ноги. Но… в голове вертелся вопрос, и Дэрил наконец-то поймал его за хвост:

– Где Мишонн?

Рик перекатился на бок, приподнялся на локте.

– Не знаю, когда я проснулся, ее тут не было.

Дэрил тоже приподнялся и вгляделся и вслушался в окружавший их лес. Все ощущалось немного странным и нереальным, новым. И земля под пледом, и темневшие неподалеку камни, с которых пропали символы, и давно потухшие костерки, и деревья. Мишонн… она была неподалеку, в овражке у ручья, Дэрил чувствовал это, будто между ними протянулась тонкая ниточка, и по ее колебаниям можно было понять, где Мишонн и что с ней.

– Она там? – Рик вытянул свободную руку и безошибочно указал в сторону овражка.

– Тоже чуешь?

Рик снова оказался на спине, послал Дэрилу полный любопытства взгляд.

– Похоже, чую. И что это значит?

– Без понятия. Уолтер о таком не говорил.

Это возникшая связь немного тревожила, но почему-то не раздражала. Может, пропадет еще? К тому же, как и Мишонн, Дэрил чувствовал Рика – его присутствие, расслабленность и спокойствие, которое, правда, постепенно сменялось чем-то иным.

– Ты как?

Рик, похоже, задумался.

– Я живой, – наконец ответил он. – Когда я бродил по нижним ярусам, а потом сумел оттуда выбраться, то тоже чувствовал себя живым, но немного иначе. Сейчас… я стал легким. И меня словно распирает…

Распирает? О чем это он?

– …хочется вскочить на ноги и бегать, кричать, не знаю… Что-то делать.

Дэрил в красках представил себе носящегося туда-сюда по полянке Рика. Господи, только не это! А тот слегка прищурился. Нехорошо так.

– Знаешь, прошлой ночью я все чувствовал.

Дэрил умудрился только промычать что-то нечленораздельное.

– Лежал, как в коме, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни открыть глаза, но все чувствовал. Это было… интересно. Захватывающе.

– Ну… Понимаешь, Уолтер…

– Да-да. Человек-сова и женщина в алом и золоте. Я их видел. Еще когда мы ехали к Моргану, я их видел и даже говорил с ней.

– Правда? – тупо спросил Дэрил.

Рик кивнул. Его рука скользнула между их телами и сжалась у Дэрила в паху. Черт!

– На чем я остановился? – Голос Рика стал вкрадчивым, и все волоски на теле встали дыбом. – Ах, да! Захватывающе.

– Ты твердил, нам нужно возвращаться.

– Ммм? Несколько минут ничего не изменят. – Пальцы сжались сильнее, потом ослабли и снова надавили.

– Бля, Рик… – Дыхание почти против воли участилось. – Я устал… Ха… Будто натрахался… на всю жизнь вперед…

Зря Дэрил это брякнул – во взгляде Рика зажглись опасные огоньки.

– На всю жизнь вперед?

Пальцы стиснули уже наполовину вставший член так, что перед глазами аж полыхнуло белым. Больно! Но… черт… По спине прошла дрожь, а в горле родился полувсхлип-полурык. И тут же хватка пропала.

– Проклятье! Я… слишком сильно, да? – Теперь Рик смотрел с самой настоящей тревогой.

Дэрил ухватил его руку и вернул туда, где ей было самое место.

– Продолжай. – Он уткнулся Рику в шею. – Продолжай, мать твою… если начал. Не вздумай… останавливаться.

Кажется, Дэрил в очередной раз запутался нахрен. Хотя нет, сейчас он точно знал, чего хотел. Вот этого: чтобы Рик мял его член, то сжимая со всей силы, то едва прикасался. Да, вот так… Дэрил задвигал бедрами, подстраиваясь под ритм, провел языком по ушной раковине Рика, прикусил мочку. Тот ответил низким стоном. Как ему это удавалось? Почему тело Дэрила всегда отвечало на его прикосновения? И как, черт его дери, он понимал, будто чуял, что Дэрилу нужно?

– Повернись на бок. – Он сам положил руку на бедро Рика, подтолкнул, помогая. – И учти, у нас ни хрена нет.

Тот издал низкий смешок, от которого по позвоночнику снова пробежала приятная дрожь.

– Обойдемся.

Плед все еще укрывал их, и Дэрил возился под ним вслепую. Рванул на Рике ремень, выругался вполголоса, когда чертова пряжка не сразу поддалась, наконец-то расстегнул штаны. Рик приподнял бедра, помогая стащить их сразу вместе с трусами. Дэрил уже почти позабыл, что не так давно чувствовал себя усталым, все смело возбуждение. А Рик подначивал, то смеялся, то принимался постанывать, терся задницей о пах. Его рука теперь ухватила Дэрила за волосы, прижала к затылку. Кожа здесь пахла землей, потом и травами из вчерашнего настоя.

– Погоди чуток. – Дэрил взялся за свой ремень. Какого хрена он вообще надел штаны?

Рик будто не услышал, торопился не пойми зачем, хотя обычно сам твердил, чтобы Дэрил сбавил обороты. Их лихорадочное возбуждение переплеталось, сливалось, заставляло судорожно хватать воздух, тоже ставший горячим.

– Давай же, давай!

Дэрил сплюнул себе на ладонь, размазал по члену, теперь болевшему от напряжения. Не, маловато, еще разок! Боже! Внутри Рика было так хорошо, так… Дэрил толкнулся разок-другой, приноравливаясь, вошел полностью, и они застонали почти в унисон.

– Сильнее!

Дэрил вцепился зубами в воротник куртки Рика, чуть вышел и вломился, как тот и хотел. Рик издал полузадушенное «Ха!» и подался назад, насаживаясь еще глубже. Дэрил протянул руку и сжал член Рика, стоявший так, что почти касался пупка. Хорошо, правильно… Как же он соскучился за жалкие несколько дней! Почему вообразил, что сумеет прожить без этого?

– Ну же, – прохрипел Дэрил. Кому? Он сам не понял.

По спине тек пот, волосы на затылке у Рика стали даже не влажными, мокрыми. Уже невозможно… Еще чуть-чуть…

Пальцы впились Дэрилу в пряди так, будто вот-вот вырвут к черту.

– Замри, – приказал Рик.

Что… Дэрил подчинился быстрее, чем осознал до конца, что произнес Рик. Мать твою… Что за игры? Но он ведь сумеет, да? Выдержит? Он хотел знать. Тело сопротивлялось, его сотрясала крупная дрожь. Сердце лупило по ребрам, сорванное в конец дыхание, и свое, и Рика, билось в уши. Невыносимо… Сейчас… он сейчас… Дэрил ждал, стискивал зубы, сжимал веки, чувствовал, как напряжен, будто струна, Рик. Терпи-терпи-терпи… Секунду… две… три… Казалось уже, он взорвется, когда Рик выпустил, наконец, его волосы.

– Теперь!

Дэрил кончил. Тело будто прошило ударом тока: от яиц с головы до ног и обратно. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а он все кончал и кончал с каждым ударом. И Рик вместе с ним – одновременно, что никогда не удавалось раньше. От осознания этого крышу снесло окончательно. Дэрил мог только стискивать из последних сил чужое тело и не стонать даже, подвывать.

Но усталость, более всеобъемлющая, чем прежняя, постепенно брала свое. Руки сами собой разжались, и Дэрил перекатился на спину. Он будто обернулся медузой – все кости в теле размягчились и растаяли. Пот щекотал кожу, лез в глаза и пощипывал рот, но сейчас не осталось сил даже его стереть. Рик перевернулся, приподнялся на локте, убрал налипшие на лоб Дэрила пряди, провел пальцами под глазами, очертил губы. У него самого вид был довольный и… сытый. Точно – как у волка, сожравшего таки всех трех поросят. Дэрил невольно усмехнулся.

– Что, поквитался?

В глазах Рика опять мелькнуло беспокойство.

– Я не…

– Норм все. Самое то. Только не устраивай такое каждый раз, когда мы трахаемся. Я ж помру.

Рик с явным облегчением рассмеялся:

– Каждый раз я и сам не выдержу.

Он подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Дэрила. Так мягко, так обалденно нежно по сравнению с тем диким трахом, что они только недавно устроили. Рик чуть отстранился, положил ладонь Дэрилу на щеку. Почти прежний Рик: его лицо посветлело, даже некоторые морщины, кажется, пропали. И глаза – глаза точно стали такими же, как раньше. Спокойными и голубыми, как весеннее небо.

– Дэрил.

– Чего?

– Я…

А, черт! Он как можно аккуратнее спихнул с себя Рика, перекатился на живот, встал сначала на четвереньки, потом выпрямился, подтягивая штаны и одергивая рубашку.

– Что-то случилось? – Рик уселся, обмотав себя ниже пояса пледом, и принялся озираться по сторонам.

– Неа. Отлить надо. Щас вернусь.

Рик вдруг рассмеялся. Сидел и ржал так, что плечи подрагивали. Что на него накатило?

– Чего еще?

Он помотал головой.

– Нет, иди. А я пока начну собирать вещи. Боюсь, один из пледов, если не два мы загубили.

– Отстираются.

Дэрил поковылял к лесу. Ноги все еще слушались так себе. Ничего, сейчас разойдутся.

И правда, пока возвращаться. Но сначала Дэрил хотел сделать еще кое-что важное – поговорить с той, второй, с Эрзули. Хотя у него не было ни капли уверенности в том, что она вообще его выслушает.

* * *

Поссать и правда надо было. Дэрил вслушивался в молчащий лес вокруг – умиротворенный, все еще дремлющий, хотя солнце показалось уже больше, чем наполовину. Остатки ночной магии текли среди стволов, внутри них, будили от зимнего сна. Весна тут начнется раньше, покроет листьями все, даже вон тот засохший гикори.

Дэрил застегнул штаны и принялся спускаться в овражек по петлявшей между деревьев тропке – не человеческой, звериной. Она выводила как раз к столбам, воткнутым в дно ручья. От темных гладких камней не исходило никакой угрозы, но Дэрил чувствовал, что они важны. Когда-то давно кто-то – и люди ли это были? – поставил их здесь. Может, тут не протекал еще ручей, а столбы темнели, врытые в землю и охранявшие ее от зла.

Мишонн, нет, Эрзули сидела наверху самого широкого столба и болтала ногами в воде. По-прежнему голая, но уже без единого следа краски и крови. Перемазанный плед валялся в кустах.

– Он у тебя собственник, знаешь? – Она блеснула белоснежными зубами. – Забавно.

Дэрил пожал плечами.

– Но вы втроем еще забавнее, – продолжала Эрзули. – И ты, и он, и даже та, которой принадлежит это тело.

– Ты о чем?

– Ты понял. Обряды вроде того, что вы устроили, всегда оставляют свой след. Вам всем придется с этим жить.

Получается, это ощущение другого человека, эта связь никогда не исчезнет?

– Оно ослабеет, – отозвалась на невысказанный вопрос Эрзули, – но не пропадет.

Мишонн сказала, они с Андреа уйдут. Пропадет такая связь или не пропадет – какая разница, если между Дэрилом, Риком и самой Мишонн окажутся мили?

Эрзули громко фыркнула, будто он подумал о какой-то чуши.

– Ладно, белый. Что ты хотел спросить? Я вижу, оно мучает тебя, прогрызает до самых печенок.

Он посмотрел на ее лицо – лицо Мишонн и одновременно совсем иное, чужое и чуждое. Но Эрзули могла понять. Должна была понять.

Она выслушала, не перебивая. Все – о давней истории, о шамане, ставшем колдуном, о женщине с лунными волосами, о сбывшемся проклятье, о сожженных костях. О том, что Дэрилу стало важно, как мало что становилось важно.

– Он получил, что заслужил, – уронила Эрзули, когда он закончил. – То, что он совершил, не прощают. Мои дочери молят, и я караю и за меньшее. Гораздо меньшее, белый.

– Да заслужил он, я и не спорю! Просто… – Дэрил облизал губы. – Ее дочь-то тут при чем? И она, и ее муж. Они же ни в чем не виноваты.

Эрзули послала ему тяжелый и непонятный взгляд.

Черт, как ей объяснить-то? Дэрил видел их всех, как живых, будто они стояли сейчас перед ним: женщина с лунными волосами, вторая женщина, помоложе, темноволосая, но с такими же глазами цвета незабудок, как у матери, и, наконец, он – в простом мундире, порванном и помятом, и кровь была почти не видна на красной ткани.

– Ну… они правда не виноваты. И она – она же все еще тут, мучает не только его, но и саму себя. Это же… хрень какая-то.

– Что тебе ее прощение, белый? – Эрзули вдруг оперлась на руки и соскользнула с камня в ручей, побрела к берегу, касаясь глади воды раскрытыми ладонями. – Да, ты просишь не за него. Тогда… – Она была уже рядом, стояла возле Дэрила лицом к лицу. – Понятно. Вот кого ты видишь. Не смей отводить взгляд!

Черные глаза впивались в него, будто он снова очутился в конце звездной тропы рядом с индейцем и его совами. Эрзули расковыривала его душу, отдирала кусок за куском и взвешивала: каждую мысль, каждое намерение. И Дэрил стоял голым, не таким, как ночью, а совершенно голым: без кожи, без мускулов, сухожилий, нервов и костей: одно трепещущее нутро.

– Я тебе не помощник, – наконец вынесла приговор Эрзули. – По мне, пусть колдун мучается вечно. – Она подняла руку, словно выточенную из черного дерева, и прикоснулась к его груди. Как же холодно – от воды на коже, от чужого голоса! – Но это не значит, что ты бессилен. Ты можешь спасти женщину с лунными волосами. Можешь дать покой и ей, и всем остальным. У тебя есть эта власть – та, которую дают совы на твоей спине. Власть, что связывает мир живых и мир мертвых. Так что все зависит только от тебя.

– Я…

– Помолчи, белый. – Рука Эрзули, как совсем недавно рука Рика, легла ему на щеку. – Чего ты не понимаешь, так того, как тебе повезло. Прошлой ночью я позволила тебе коснуться моей дочери, этим утром я разговариваю с тобой. Обычно я не настолько милостива. Обычно, – теперь ее рука замерла на горле Дэрила, – я выпиваю из таких, как ты, все силы, и вы умираете, слабые и жалкие.

– Понимаю. Я понимаю, – выдохнул он, когда Эрзули все-таки убрала руку.

– Посмей поблагодарить меня, и я вырву тебе сердце.

Да, она могла вырвать ему сердце – Дэрил чуял это всем телом, каждым вздыбившимся волоском. Убить сотней способов, а он до последнего мига даже не осознал бы, что происходит. Но не будет, и это уже своего рода благоволение. Дело не в добре или зле или чем там еще. Просто кто-то вроде Дэрила был последним, кто имел право рассчитывать хоть на гран ее снисхождения.

– Прощай. – Эрзули снова широко улыбнулась. – Будь вежлив с моей дочерью, иначе я вернусь, и ты проклянешь тот день, когда появился на свет.

Будто Дэрил и так порой его не проклинал!

Но Эрзули уже исчезла. По телу Мишонн прошла дрожь, она зашаталась, и он едва успел ее подхватить.

– Она… ушла. – Мишонн уперла руки ему в грудь, медленно отстранилась. Ее все еще потряхивало, но стояла она более-менее твердо.

Дэрил нагнулся, поднял плед и протянул ей.

– Спасибо. – Мишонн набросила его себе на плечи.

– Слышала, о чем мы говорили?

Она кивнула:

– Никогда не думала, что это так жутко, когда кто-то управляет твоим телом.

– Знаю.

Мишонн скептически подняла бровь.

– Поверь, знаю. – Если уж от слабенького призрака вроде Софии становилось не по себе, то когда в твоем теле такая сущность – богиня – от ужаса и вовсе завоешь.

– Не хочу об этом думать. – Мишонн отвернулась и побрела вверх по склону, осторожно ставя босые ноги. – И не хочу об этом говорить. Больше никаких обрядов, богинь, связей, чего там еще… – Она резко выдохнула. – Мы с тобой заключили сделку, и я свою часть выполнила. Займись своей.

Дэрил посмотрел в спину Мишонн, потом окинул взглядом ручей и каменные столбы. Его часть сделки… Ладно! Он что-нибудь придумает. А пока Дэрил присел на корточки у воды, зачерпнул ее и плеснул в лицо. Холодно! Как раз то, что сейчас ему было нужно.

* * *

Оказывается, Рик от многого отвык. От того, что тени – это просто тени, а свет – просто свет. Что можно не шарахаться от перекрестков, не ощущать постоянно, что кто-то за тобой следит, не чувствовать себя так, словно таскаешь на плечах гору. Перед глазами ничего не расплывалось, не мелькало на периферии зрения, в уши не текли чужие шепот и смешки.

Рик снова стал совершенно обычным человеком, каким был до всего этого. Хотя… кого он обманывал? Когда они приблизились к тюрьме, Рик сразу же ощутил Тень. Дочь радовалась его возвращению, но, как он ни звал ее, не подошла. В очередной раз стало не по себе от мысли, что с ней надо что-то решать. К этому всему примешивалось нечто новое – Рик мог не видеть Дэрила и Мишонн, не слышать их, но чувствовал. Что-то словно легонько щекотало мозг изнутри, странно-приятное и вместе с тем тревожное. Рик хотел поговорить, спросить, но Мишонн тут же посмотрела куда-то в сторону и ускорила шаг, а Дэрил помотал головой. Не сейчас – эта мысль, почти материальная, осела в голове.

И было еще кое-что, беспокоившее даже больше, чем возникшая между ними троими связь. Когда утренняя эйфория истаяла, Рик почти испугался того, что вытворил. Дэрил сказал, что все хорошо, не потребовал остановиться, но… это чересчур. Тогда на нижних ярусах ими обоими словно овладело безумие, но этот раз на него не спишешь. В этот раз Рик осознавал, что делал. Раньше он никогда… А что раньше? Может, это остатки той тьмы, что владела им столько месяцев. А может, он просто плохо знал себя, ведь ни одни его отношения не продолжались так долго, и никому раньше он настолько не доверял. И никому Рик не хотел сказать… Он оборвал мысли и невольно усмехнулся, посмотрев в спину идущему впереди Дэрилу. Нет, пока не время. Сначала нужно разобраться с Губернатором.

Когда они вошли в ворота тюрьмы, Рик думал только об этом: о том, что до окончания срока ультиматума осталось меньше суток. Если у Андреа ничего не выйдет, они смогут рассчитывать только на самих себя.

Стоило заглянуть в столовую, как Хершель тут же поднялся из-за стола, на котором рассматривал что-то вместе с Гленном и Уолтером. Рик подошел к старику, позволил взять себя за плечи и окинуть пристальным взглядом.

– Наконец-то ты хоть стал похож на живого человека!

На кого же тогда Рик походил раньше?

– Это только начало, – тут же объявил Уолтер. – Герру Граймсу еще нужно набрать соответствующую его сложению и возрасту массу тела. Только тогда я смогу сказать, что реабилитация прошла успешно. В остальном, – алхимик приблизился и с явным удовлетворением кивнул, – рад, что нам удалось задуманное. Тем не менее, я обязан спросить вас о самочувствии.

Рик улыбнулся:

– Все хорошо, Уолтер. Но сейчас важнее другое. Где остальные?

– Спят, – откликнулся Гленн. – Мы провозились до пяти утра.

А сейчас едва перевалило за десять.

– Тогда не будем их будить.

За ночь, однако, ничего не стряслось. Никто не приближался к дозорным вышкам, даже алхимик из Вудбери словно утратил к тюрьме интерес, так больше и не объявившись. Тишина должна была радовать, если бы не походила затишье перед сильнейшей бурей.

– Все-таки нас слишком мало, – качал головой Гленн, разглядывая лежащий на столешнице план тюрьмы. Красные стрелки отмечали путь, по которому вломившиеся сюда враги должны были пройти, чтобы угодить в ловушку. – Мы наметили огневые точки, но их недостаточно. И остается полно слепых зон. Если люди Губернатора перестанут паниковать и перегруппируются, нам придется туго.

Исключаем Карла, Бэт, Хершеля и Акселя, который понадобится для более чем вероятного отступления. Получаем семь человек против… скольких? Предположим, Мерл немного преувеличил с четырьмя десятками. Пусть будет тридцать пять. Значит, по пять на каждого. И, главное, можно ли хоть как-то рассчитывать на Мерла или проще сразу его исключить?

– При Азенкуре было хуже, – усмехнулся Хершель, словно поняв, о чем думал Рик.

– Генрих V во главе войска нам не помешал бы.

– Пожалуй.

– Я обойду еще раз все точки.

Гленн увязался вместе с Риком. Они добрались до перехода между тюрьмой и административным зданием, потом до перехода, ведущего к хозяйственным пристройкам. Он протянулся на уровне второго этажа, вместо стен – лишь натянутая сетка. Сюда принесли и расставили по обеим сторонам металлические щиты.

– Тут хорошее место. Почти весь двор просматривается, – произнес Гленн.

– Но и стрелок наиболее уязвим.

Гленн ненадолго сжал губы и тихо, но ровно сказал:

– Мэгги хочет на эту точку.

Господи!

– Хершель знает?

– Они разговаривали ночью. Я не знаю, что сказать, что сделать, чтобы… чтобы ей стало легче. Я пытаюсь, но она словно не слышит. И Хершель тоже пытается и тоже без толку. Под конец они почти кричали друг на друга.

Рик положил руку Гленну на плечо.

– Боюсь, что сейчас ни ты, ни Хершель, ни кто-либо другой ей не помогут.

– Но я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, пока Мэгги… – он словно споткнулся, – гробит себя.

– Я поговорю с ней.

Гленн кивнул, и на душе сразу заскребли кошки. Одним проклятым разговором ничего не решить! Рик даже не был уверен, что Мэгги теперь захочет его выслушать.

С позициями стрелков все, что теперь? Рик отправил Гленна помогать Кэрол и Акселю внутри, а сам вышел на поле перед тюрьмой. То самое пространство между внешними и внутренними воротами – не так давно они сражались за него целый день. Вон там громоздилась гора из убитых ходячих, которых потом пришлось долго-долго сжигать.

Мы снова вернем это поле – как просто было это сказать? А что на самом деле? Получится? Да или нет?

– Герр Граймс? – Уолтер приблизился и встал рядом.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет. В тюрьме – нет. Я полагал, вы захотите поговорить со мной.

Рик внимательно посмотрел на алхимика. Уолтер уже давно совершенно не походил на грязного и обросшего заключенного, которого они встретили около пяти месяцев назад. Гладко выбритый и коротко постриженный, в поношенных и заплатанных брюках и куртке, он напоминал ученого: то ли археолога на раскопках, то ли биолога, отправившегося на охоту за редкими видами. Как он тогда сказал? Я не военный? Да, не военный, но все равно боец.

– Вы спасли меня, – улыбнулся Рик.

– Это было чистой воды авантюрой. – Скажи это кто другой, его стоило бы обвинить в кокетстве, но Уолтер просто констатировал факт. – Не хотел задавать этот вопрос перед всеми, но вы ощущаете какие-то побочные эффекты? Приступы паники? Потеря ориентации? Еще что-нибудь?

– Этого нет. – Рик положил руки на пояс. – Уолтер, этот обряд может как-то повлиять на тех, кто в нем участвовал?

– Вполне. Пребывание в теле чужой, тем более, в определенном смысле, божественной сущности не проходит просто так. Это мистический опыт сродни тому, который получали святые, когда им являлись ангелы. Даже если он благой, все равно влияет на твою жизнь. – Теперь уже алхимик послал ему пристальный взгляд и добавил: – Не переживайте за герра Диксона и фройлян Мишонн, герр Граймс. Они сами выбрали и сами способны справиться с последствиями.

– А как насчет связи? Я имею в виду, магической. Она может возникнуть?

– Вы говорите о чем-то конкретном?

– Вполне.

Уолтер потер подбородок.

– Да, такое вероятно. Но если вы спросите, что с ним делать, но я отвечу, что не знаю. Мне нужно изучить его. Оно вас сильно беспокоит?

– Пока не беспокоит вообще.

– Тогда я займусь этим вопросом, как только мы разберемся с герром Губернатором. Пока же позволю себе заметить, что такая связь – вещь весьма индивидуальная и интимная, со множеством нюансов в каждом конкретном случае. Вы ощущаете сродство и с фройлян Мишонн, и с герром Диксоном?

Рик кивнул.

– А они, надо полагать, ощущают связь и между собой. Хм, триумвират – не самая частая, скажем так, конфигурация для подобных отношений. Чаще они кратны двум. – Уолтер засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на лес за оградой. – Я прав – вы очень небанальный человек, герр Граймс.

– Вы о чем?

– Я разговаривал как-то об этом с герром Диксоном. Вокруг вас собралось неожиданно много людей, обладающих той или иной магией. Крайне интересный феномен.

Рик невольно усмехнулся.

– Я не шучу, герр Граймс. Тем более интересно, что все эти люди практикуют разные виды магии. Мы, алхимики, обычно дикие индивидуалисты. Нет, мы, конечно, заводим учеников, у нас есть школы, но какого алхимика ни возьми, он предпочтет работать один. Он терпеть не может делиться своими методами, предпочтет держать в секрете все, что только можно. Любые наши ассоциации, по сути, вынужденные. Впрочем, мы такие не одни, многие маги предпочитают отшельничество. Но существует и другая, хм, структура сосуществования людей, обладающих даром. То, что мы называем ковенами. Несколько магов, часто объединенных родством, действуют вместе по своей воле. Меня это всегда удивляло: добровольно делиться своими секретами, позволять кому-то знать все твои сильные и слабые стороны, наконец, быть связанным с другими, потому что отношения внутри ковенов всегда подразумевали магическую связь того или иного рода.

– Вы хотите сказать, у нас получился ковен?

– Что-то вроде него. И, самое поразительное, во главе этого ковена стоит человек без дара. Ни разу не слышал о чем-то подобном.

– Это плохо?

Алхимик пожал плечами:

– Раньше я ответил бы, что это попросту смешно. Как если бы армию вел слепой, а солдаты добровольно завязали себе глаза во славу командира. Теперь же я не уверен ни в чем.

Ковен, магические связи – все это казалось нереальным, сказочным. Но оно было тут, с Риком, в Рике.

– Когда вы только начали мне рассказывать о системе мира, – почти заставил себя заговорить он, – я ощутил самое настоящее отчаяние. Мир, в которой я верил, который казался мне незыблемым, на деле оказался хрупким. Всю жизнь я видел только вершину айсберга, не имел представления о тех безднах, которые скрывались под водой. О том, какая тонкая грань отделяет нас от чудовищ в глубине. Помню, мне было страшно спать, даже пройти ночью по коридору вдоль камер, словно я снова стал ребенком и боялся темноты.

Уолтер медленно кивнул:

– Страх и депрессия – постоянные спутники неофитов в первые годы обучения. Некоторые даже не выдерживают и кончают с собой. Вместе со мной учились двое таких несчастных. Один закончил жизнь в сумасшедшем доме, другой повесился. Вот цена нашего знания.

– Но вы выдержали.

– Вы тоже. Мы, люди, удивительные существа. Мы знаем, что смертны, и смерть преследует нас каждый миг нашей жизни. Но мы идем вперед, мы рискуем и жертвуем собой, хотя должны были бы запереться на все замки и трястись от страха.

– У нас просто нет другого выбора.

– Порой, как ни парадоксально, отсутствие выбора идет только на пользу. – Губы Уолтера растянулись в по-прежнему редкой для него улыбке.

Почти сразу же она пропала. Рик даже не осознал, что произошло: Уолтер вдруг резко толкнул его так, что он полетел на землю. Алхимик развернулся, замер, вскинув руку в сторону леса, и тут же рухнул рядом. Удивленно распахнутые глаза уставились на Рика, и он даже не сразу рану на голове Уолтера. Снайпер!

Рик вжался в землю. Где же засел этот ублюдок? Где?! Тело алхимика дернулось – в него попала еще одна пуля. Третья вонзилась возле лица Рика. Проклятье! Он приник к мертвому Уолтеру, попытался подлезть ему под бок, хоть как-то укрыться.

– Рик! – донесся крик Дэрила.

Нет! Не хватало еще, чтобы и он попал под огонь!

Но выстрелов больше не было. Одно мгновение, второе, третье… Из леса неподалеку от правой дозорной вышки донесся вопль и тут же стих.

– Рик! – Дэрил упал возне него на колени.

Рядом замерли Мишонн и Гленн.

– Уолтер…

Дэрил склонился над алхимиком, протянул руку и закрыл тому глаза.

– Мертвее не бывает. Да, блядь! – Он саданул кулаком по земле.

– Уолтер меня спас.

– Ага. – Дэрил поднялся и принялся изучать лес. – Мой наставник говорит, забыл, балда, что сила уже не та, подумал, что остановит пулю. Вот и схлопотал. Как тупо-то! – Он резко мотнул головой. – Черт… Ты?

– Цел. – Рик вскочил на ноги. – Снайпер?

– Пойдем поглядим. Хей, Мишонн, Гленн, ждите тут. – Дэрил быстро пошел к воротам, и Рик едва нагнал его. – То заклинание, которое поставил Уолтер, сработало. Вот я сюда и ломанулся.

– Стрелок один?

Дэрил кивнул.

– Из Вудбери. – Рик не спрашивал, утверждал – откуда еще мог взяться снайпер? _Не верь ни единому его слову._ Что же, Губернатор решил сыграть краплеными. И ведь почти получилось! Если бы не Уолтер… Проклятье!

– Сюда. – Снаружи Дэрил безошибочно отправился в ту сторону, откуда донесся вопль.

Идти пришлось совсем недолго. Рик остановился возле ствола дерева, с которого свисал вверх ногами обезглавленный труп. Одежда и петли кишок из распоротого живота цеплялись за ветви, не давая ему упасть. У корней рядом с оброненным ружьем нашлась, наконец, и голова, расколотая, будто гнилой орех.

– Шоггот, мать его. – Дэрил ухватился за нижний сук, подтянулся и полез. Он добрался до тела, повозился, подергал его и спихнул вниз.

Труп тяжело ударился о землю. Рик ухватил его за рукав, перевернул на спину.

– Вот дерьмо. – Дэрил уже был внизу и рассматривал обезображенное тело. – Ты погляди, что она вытворила.

Рик прижал к носу тыльную сторону руки, словно это могло ослабить вонь из разорванного кишечника. Чудовище, сказал тогда Шейн. Да, чудовище. Всего два удара: одним Тень снесла стрелку голову, другим выпустила внутренности. Господи… Шейн прав, Уолтер прав, хватит уже отрицать очевидное! Но… Рик искал, пытался найти хоть что-то, чертово оправдание, хоть малейшую зацепку, чтобы…

– Она защитила меня. Гляди, Тень только убила его. Не съела. Я видел, что она вытворяла с ходячими прежде. Но сейчас она не съела!

Дэрил склонился к телу, уперев руки в колени.

– Обалдеть какое достижение.

– Да, достижение, – уже уверенней произнес Рик. – Я говорил ей не есть людей. Она послушала. Она поняла меня!

– Или мы просто спугнули ее, не дав позавтракать.

– Дэрил…

– Похрен. Не до нее сейчас. – Он выпрямился, мотнул головой и посмотрел на видневшуюся сквозь деревья тюрьму.

Рик знал, о чем Дэрил думал. О том же, о чем думал он сам. Еще ничего не началось, а они потеряли своего человека. Потеряли Уолтера, которого нельзя было терять.

_…смерть преследует нас каждый миг нашей жизни._

И нагоняет. Неизбежно.


	32. Побег

Андреа давно ждала этого звука: скрежета ключа в замке. Ждала и готовилась, замерев у стены и сжав в одной руке нож, а в другой – пресс-папье. Чего она не ждала, что, когда дверь распахнется, внутрь войдет Милтон.

– Андреа? – он стоял в прямоугольнике льющегося из коридора света спиной к ней и водил туда-сюда головой. – Андреа! Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Срочно!

Что теперь? Бить по затылку и бежать, как собиралась, или нет? И что с охранниками? Почему Милтона вообще сюда пустили?

– Я вас слушаю.

Он резко развернулся:

– Господи! Андреа…

– Вас прислал Филипп?

– Что? Нет! – Милтон покосился в коридор. – Я… в общем, никто не знает, что я здесь. – Он закрыл дверь и тяжело вздохнул. – Давайте мы отойдем подальше? Я отвел охранникам глаза, но скоро они придут в себя.

– Хорошо. – Андреа вернулась к столу, поставила назад пресс-папье, но нож не убрала.

Милтон остановился посреди кабинета. Даже в слабом свете единственной свечи, скрадывающем все и вся, было видно, что он растерян. Нет, испуган.

– Мне… Мне не с кем больше поговорить. – Милтон поправил очки, затем сцепил перед собой руки, словно собравшись молиться. – Филипп… Кажется, он сошел с ума.

Ты только понял? Андреа чудом сдержалась и не крикнула это вслух.

– Негритянка, ваша подруга… это касается нее. Вы знаете, какое условие поставил Филипп людям из тюрьмы?

Андреа мотнула головой.

– Он хочет, чтобы ему отдали ту женщину. Мишонн.

– Рик этого не сделает, – еле двигая губами, произнесла Андреа.

– Я тоже так думаю. Я присутствовал на переговорах, видел людей из тюрьмы. Они хорошие… В смысле, я хочу сказать…

– Милтон! – Сколько же можно лепетать?! – Зачем вы пришли?

Он вздрогнул, будто его ударили.

– Просто так нельзя, понимаете? – быстро и тихо заговорил алхимик. – Он хочет отомстить. Пенни… это неудивительно, но… Я видел, что он хочет с ней сделать, что собирается сделать. Это ужасно! Он приготовил комнату, там кресло, как… как в кабинете стоматолога… нет, гинеколога… Боже… Он будет ее пытать!

У Андреа похолодели губы.

– Филипп не получит Мишонн.

– Да нет же! – Милтон всплеснул руками. – Даже если ее не отдадут, он заберет сам! Тюрьма падет!

Почему? Почему он так решил?

– Я знаю! Мы победим, обязательно победим, понимаете?!

– Говорите тише. – Андреа стиснула нож, чтобы чертовы руки перестали дрожать. – Нас услышат.

– Простите. – Кажется, Милтон был готов расплакаться. – Это я… Я сделал все, чтобы мы победили. Господи… Нельзя же так…

– Что вы натворили?

Она хотела подойти, тряхнуть его как следует за плечи, даже влепить пощечину – что угодно, только бы Милтон прекратил ныть и, наконец, объяснил. Но алхимик издал короткий всхлип и заговорил:

– Филипп сказал, что хочет уничтожить это место. Что оно опасно. Это так, правда так. И я согласился. Броневиков может не хватить, нужно еще что-то. И он придумал. Спросил, можно ли управлять кусачими. Я не знал, ответил, это интересный теоретический вопрос. Так реши его… Я решил. – Милтон сдернул очки и сжал их в руках. – Я сумел, хотя это было и сложно. С помощью иллюзии сумел.

– Вы… – Андреа окаменела.

– Приказал мне – приведи туда кусачих. Мы разнесем там все и запустим кусачих, чтобы те завершили дело. Целую толпу. Огромную, чтобы никто с ней не справился.

Андреа бросилась к нужному ящику, выдвинула его и вытащила карту. Разложила на столе:

– Это?

Милтон кивнул:

– Завтра утром кусачие будут у тюрьмы. Филипп все рассчитал.

– Сколько?

– Что? – Он уставился на Андреа огромными глазами.

– Сколько голов?

– Не знаю. – Милтон судорожно сглотнул. – Сначала было около сотни. Но по дороге присоединились новые. Много. Слишком много!

Сотня ходячих за раз? Даже больше? Господи! Надо прекратить паниковать! Андреа видела тюрьму, там крепкие стены, там можно забаррикадироваться, там… Но у Филиппа есть взрывчатка. Немного, но есть. Если правильно заложить…

– Милтон?

Тот не ответил. Он стоял к ней спиной, сгорбившись, и трясся – кажется, все-таки рыдал.

– Милтон, – как можно мягче повторила Андреа. – Их ведь ведет заклинание?

Тот промычал что-то.

– Вы можете просто его убрать. Или как это называется?

Его плечи ненадолго замерли и снова затряслись:

– Не могу! В том-то и дело, что не могу! Я замкнул эту штуку на саму себя. Я даже сам не понял, что именно сделал. Пробовал то и это, ничего не работало, но вдруг… Вдруг они пошли! И пока кусачие не доберутся до цели, они не остановятся!

– Попытайтесь еще раз. Это же ваше заклинание!

– Я пытаюсь! Уже несколько часов. Господи, что я наделал?

Как такое может быть? Это же твое заклинание! Ты сам его создал, ты… Андреа словно подавилась собственным дыханием. Если Милтон его создал, тогда… Она снова сжала рукоять ножа. Нет, нельзя… Милтон все еще стоял к ней спиной, ничего не видел и… Андреа читала про такое, слышала. Хочешь уничтожить заклинание, убей мага. Но это ведь Милтон, это ведь… друг? Неважно, теперь совершенно не важно! Быстро, пока не сообразит. Сейчас. Андреа оттолкнулась от стола, шагнула вперед. Ну же, пока Милтон не обернулся!

Она снова лежала, вытянувшись на животе, на холме и смотрела с прицел снайперской винтовки на рыжеволосого алхимика. Тот говорил что-то, пожимал плечами, кивал солдатам рядом, не чувствовал, что смерть уже пришла и встала за его плечом. Андреа не знала его, алхимик не знал ее. Тогда было проще, несоизмеримо проще! А Милтон… Он, как умел, помогал, поддерживал, он… ЧертподеритебяАндреаХаррисон! Она не могла! Вот так, ударить его в спину – не могла! 

Милтон шумно задышал, опять надел очки.

– Это не поможет.

Он все-таки повернулся, покачал головой, силясь улыбнуться.

– Я не лгу, Андреа. Но это действительно не поможет. – И добавил: – Простите.

Да, Милтон не лгал – она видела его лицо, его глаза.

– Так, хорошо. – У Андреа снова затряслись руки – мелкой, противной дрожью. – Тогда черт вас подери, расскажите мне все об этом маршруте! – Она ткнула пальцем в красные стрелки.

Милтон подошел, близоруко прищурился и склонился к самой карте.

– Тут все видно. Я проложил его не по основным дорогам, чтобы кусачих ничего не отвлекло. И старался избегать населенных пунктов.

– Здесь один есть.

– Нет, это не поселок, какие-то технические здания, причем брошенные.

– Они стоят по обеим сторонам дороги.

– Да. Получается такое сужение.

И что это дает? Ничего, черт побери! Или… Соображай же! Придумай хоть что-то!

– Но кусачие пойдут через него.

– Несомненно.

Тогда…

– Вы сами видели здания?

Милтон кивнул:

– С этой стороны ангар, похоже, для тракторов. С другой – сараи, пристройки и дом, в котором, наверное, жил обслуживающий персонал.

– Дом?

– Обычный, двухэтажный.

– Когда кусачие там будут?

Алхимик задумался, беззвучно зашевелил губами и, наконец, произнес:

– До тюрьмы оттуда примерно два часа пути… Тогда около девяти. Да, полагаю, около девяти утра.

Чистой воды самоубийство… Но шансы есть. Да, шансы есть! Если пытаться как-то остановить стадо, то только в этом месте.

– Милтон, – Андреа тяжело сглотнула, – сейчас вы выведете меня отсюда.

– Я…

– Вы хотите остановить мертвецов? Тогда делайте все, что я вам скажу. Ну?

Он дернул головой. Андреа быстро облизнула пересохшие губы:

– Мы уходим. Пусть охранники думают, что я все еще внутри.

– Потом?

– Потом нам нужно кое с кем встретиться. И освободить арестованных негров.

Милтон молчал, а драгоценные минуты утекали одна за другой. Сколько же можно колебаться? Решай! Реши хоть что-нибудь, наконец! И вот Милтон кивнул. 

Андреа сложила карту и запихала в карман, бросила последний взгляд на почти догоревшую свечу. Ее свечу, которая вот-вот затухнет.

Какой бы ни была цена, Андреа согласилась заплатить.

* * *

Растерянный и оглушенный Милтон покорно следовал за Андреа. Может, стоило ему что-то сказать, ободрить, уверить, что он поступает правильно, но у нее не осталось на это сил и времени. Вместе они крались по ночному Вудбери, не тихому, как прежде, а полному патрулей и спешивших по улицам людей. Что случится, когда охранники или вернувшийся Филипп обнаружат пропажу, даже подумать было страшно. Значит, нужно успеть до того, как все всполошатся.

Часы показывали пять минут двенадцатого, когда Андреа выглянула из проулка, прокралась вдоль невысокого забора заднего дворика дома Колманов и увидела одинокую фигуру. Стив ждал, как и обещал.

– Пока оставайтесь тут, – шепнула Андреа.

– Я прикрою вас, если что-то пойдет не так, – серьезно отозвался Милтон.

Она выждала мгновение, собираясь с силами, перебралась через забор и пошла к Стиву.

– Мисс Харрисон. – В темноте она не видела его лица, только могла угадывать его выражение. Слышала облегчение в голосе.

– Простите, что опоздала.

– Ходят слухи, вы под арестом.

Но даже несмотря на это, Стив пришел.

– Я была под арестом.

– Черт.

– Не волнуйтесь, они еще не знают, что я сбежала. Милтон, выходите.

Стив дернулся, но тут же взял себя в руки, кивнул приблизившемуся алхимику.

– Я… рад, что мистер Мамет с нами. – Он принялся озираться, хотя поблизости никого не было, затем, понизив голос, произнес: – Я прошу прощения, мисс Харрисон. Так получилось, что я тоже не один.

Кусты у другого угла дома зашевелились.

– Эш? – только и сумела выдохнуть Андреа.

– Еще раз простите, мисс Харрисон. Она подстерегла меня и клещом вцепилась. Хотел домой отправить, но не далась, еще вопить принялась.

– Мисс Андреа. – Приблизившаяся девчонка буравила взглядом землю.

– А как же миссис Уильямс?

– Это она меня послала! – Эшли вскинула голову. – Как утром скандал с мистером Крамером случился, сказала, чтобы я все разузнала. Что за ней Бетси присмотрит и миссис Форрест. Я и разузнала. Видела, как мистер Крамер и Губернатор разговаривали, как сказали, что вас запрут. И мистера Паркера видела. Он был, ну, таким подозрительным. Очень старался не показать, но здорово не походил на себя обычного.

Одновременно хотелось схватиться за голову, расплакаться, рассмеяться и обнять и Стива, и эту дуреху. И что делать? Но Эш нельзя отсылать назад – она теперь слишком много знает. И после сегодняшней ночи Крамер точно станет мстить. Тогда, получается, девочке действительно безопаснее всего будет здесь.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, чем рискуешь? – выдохнула Андреа, и Эшли тут же кивнула. Нет, ни черта она не понимала! Только теперь ничего не переиграешь. – Хорошо. Лишний человек не помешает. Но обещай, что будешь осторожна.

– Клянусь, мисс Андреа!

– С оружием у нас все хреново, – опять заговорил Стив. – Свое у меня есть, а для вас… вот, – он протянул Андреа пистолет. – Только это сумел добыть.

– Ничего, зато с нами Милтон. Он поможет.

Господи, как же хорошо, она не нанесла тот удар! Что сумела остановиться!

Алхимик негромко прокашлялся:

– Все зависит от того, сколько человек охраняет заключенных.

– Четверо, – откликнулся Стив.

– Тогда я должен справиться. Попробую… да, попробую их усыпить. Этого ведь хватит?

– Что угодно хватит, только бы не привлекло внимания. – Андреа всмотрелась и вслушалась в ночь. – Наша задача – освободить людей и вывести их из Вудбери как можно тише.

– А дальше? – спросил Стив.

– Дальше вы и они, если согласятся, отправитесь к нашим врагам.

Он помолчал немного, словно свыкаясь с мыслью, затем кивнул.

– Опасная вы женщина, мисс Харрисон.

– Хотите отказаться? – Андреа было страшно – не за себя, за людей, которых она втянула в свои планы, но она невольно улыбнулась.

– Поздно уже. Пойдемте спасать негров. – Он покачал головой, кажется, сам не веря, что это сказал, и пошел прочь от дома. Андреа, Милтон и Эшли направились следом.

* * *

– Видите? – Стив указал на длинное низкое здание, издали похожее на конюшни, а может, раньше конюшней и бывшее. Над воротами висел фонарь, заливающий все вокруг ярким светом, а под ним стояли у стены двое мужчин. Один опирался на свое ружье, другой забросил винтовку на плечо. 

Андреа, скорчившаяся за углом склада, кивнула.

– Двое охранников снаружи, еще двое внутри.

– Разрешите? – Милтон, затаившийся чуть поодаль вместе с Эшли, подполз ближе. – Не оптимальное расстояние, но должно выйти.

Он уселся на землю, скрестив ноги, и замер. Андреа перевела взгляд на ворота. Сначала ничего не изменилось. Затем один из охранников прижал ко рту ладонь. Второй, похоже, рассмеялся, но тоже зевнул. Первый что-то сказал, потом привалился к стене. Андреа ждала и ждала, и ждала, и, наконец, мужчина сполз на траву, уткнулся лицом в колени. Ружье, словно пика, осталось торчать над его плечом. Еще немного, и второй охранник последовал примеру товарища. Он выронил винтовку, потянулся было за ней, но вместо этого улегся рядом.

– Внутри? – шепнула Андреа.

– Секундочку. – Даже в почти полной темноте было видно, как на лбу Милтона поблескивал пот. – Теперь можно.

– Я первый, мисс Харрисон. – Стив выставил перед ней руку. – Мало ли чего.

Как и обещал Милтон, охранники спали. Андреа не рискнула забрать винтовку у мужчины, который даже во сне цеплялся в нее, но валявшееся на земле ружье подняла и протянула Эшли.

– Держи пока. Только не вздумай стрелять, все равно не умеешь.

Стив взялся за створку ворот и потянул ее. Внутри на стропильной балке висел одинокий фонарь. Мутный желтый свет заливал стулья, на которых спали охранники, так и не выпустившие из рук карты. На столе валялась пустая сейчас коробка из-под колоды, горкой лежали рубашками вверх остальные карты, поблескивали два стакана и бутылка. У локтя одного из охранников темнел пистолет. Стив сразу же забрал его, засунул за пояс и принялся оглядываться.

– Нам нужны ключи.

– Вон, на гвозде в стене, мистер Паркер, – громко шепнула Эшли.

– Глазастая, да?

Андреа прошла чуть вперед, вглядываясь в темноту, сгустившуюся в дальнем конце помещения. Да, действительно конюшни, только стойла теперь использовались как камеры. Даже не понадобилось ничего переделывать: снизу доски, сверху решетки. Идеально. Первые несколько стойл по обеим сторонам оказались пусты. В следующем стойле в дальнем углу что-то темнело. Не что-то, а кто-то. Человек! Он скорчился в странной позе, и подоспевший Стив выдохнул:

– Колодки.

Да, на шее и запястьях мужчины виднелись самодельные грубо обструганные колодки, чем-то перемотанные с обоих концов.

– Ублюдки, – не сдержалась Андреа. – Отпирайте.

Стив завозился с ключами, толкнул дверь.

– Мисс Харрисон, не входите пока. Черт его знает, что он выкинет.

– Не выкинет! – Эшли ухватилась за решетку, приподнялась на цыпочках. – Это же Шамперт! Он друг брата.

– Вот поэтому я пойду один, а мистер Мамет меня прикроет.

Человек в углу завозился, словно очнулся то ли от сна, то ли от беспамятства, что-то звякнуло.

– Хей, приятель. – Стив замер, склонившись к нему. – Если не будешь орать, я тебя освобожу. Окей?

– Тс… Ты… – просипел тот. – Бел…

– Шамп! – Эшли просочилась вслед за Стивом в камеру. – Он правда тебя освободит.

Тот задышал, резко и хрипло, потом едва слышно произнес:

– Эш?

– Угу. – Она всхлипнула.

– Так, закинь-ка ружье на плечо и помоги мне. – Стив достал нож, указал Эшли на один конец колодок, а сам взялся за другой. – Только не роняй! Повезло, что веревками стянули.

Колодки распались надвое, и их аккуратно опустили на грязный пол.

– Идти-то он сможет? – Стив выпрямился, упер руки в бока, переводя дыхание.

– Смогу, – почти выплюнул Шамперт. Он опять завозился, потом прижался спиной к стене, уперся ладонями и попробовал подтянуться. Ничего не вышло. Шамперт задышал так, что грудная клетка принялась ходить ходуном, оттолкнулся и встал на четвереньки. Даже со своего места Андреа видела, что его трясет.

– Черт, – буркнул Стив, затем приблизился, перекинул руку Шамперта себе через плечо и помог встать. – Не падай… Лучше хватайся за прутья. Вот так. А теперь прочухивайся.

– Милтон, поможете ему? – спросила Андреа.

– Простите. Я не могу сразу не давать охранникам проснуться и…

– Хорошо. – Она потерла занывший висок. – Тогда пока освободим остальных.

– Хей, – вдруг позвал Шамперт. Андреа чувствовала исходившие от него злость и растерянность так четко, словно они были материальными. И что-то еще, не такое острое и болезненное. – Пить.

– Я поищу. – Эшли метнулась к столику охранников.

Вода и еда – об этом Андреа не подумала. Она о многом не подумала. Хотя где их сейчас достать? А если заключенные не смогут идти? Если… Андреа заставила себя несколько раз медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Спокойно! Отступать уже поздно.

Эшли вернулась с чашкой. Шамперт протянул к ней руку, и тут же его зашатало.  
– Стив, придержите его пока. – Андреа забрала чашку у Эшли и поднесла к губам Шамперта. – Лучше пейте понемногу.

Понемногу не получилось – он жадно припал к воде.

– Спасибо, – произнес Шамперт, когда чашка опустела. Андреа приложила тыльную сторону руки к его лбу.

– Лихорадки нет.

Тот зло усмехнулся:

– Здоров я. Дайте только… немного размяться.

– Дадим. – Андреа вернула чашку Эшли. – Налей еще воды. Нам она понадобится.

Это повторялось трижды: скорчившаяся фигура в колодках, ненависть и недоумение, все больше мрачневший Стив, Эшли, объясняющая, умоляющая довериться и под конец уже плачущая.

– Где Саша? – спросила Андреа у последнего освобожденного пленника, которого Эш назвала Лютером.

– В самом конце.

Андреа едва разглядела в густой тьме стойла очертания человеческой фигуры. Господи, неужели эти уроды и на женщину надели колодки?

– Первой пойду я, – сказала Андреа, и Стив посторонился. – Саша?

Никто не отозвался. А если она… Нет, конечно Саша жива. Может, в обмороке, может, сильно ослабла.

– Саша? – повторила Андреа в темноту. – Я…

– Я знаю, кто ты. – Она не ожидала, что голос Саши окажется настолько ровным и спокойным. – Видела тебя. Говорила о тебе с Мишонн.

Андреа опустилась на корточки, протянула руку и коснулась плеча Саши. Колодок не было. Слава богу!

– Сказала Мишонн, что та идиотка, раз тебе верит. – Саша подалась вперед, и ее лицо оказалось так близко, что Андреа ощутила чужое дыхание. – Выходит, ошиблась.

– Можешь идти?

– Если мне развяжут руки.

– Зачем? – пробормотала Андреа, нащупав узел на стянутых за спиной запястьях.

– Зачем связали? – Саша зло усмехнулась. – Последнему ублюдку, который ко мне полез, попыталась расцарапать рожу. Поэтому.

Андреа перерезала веревку, и Саша тряхнула руками и принялась их растирать.

– Что ты хочешь? – Ее взгляд скользнул по лицу, словно отточенное лезвие: сначала ничего не чувствуешь, а потом становится дико больно. – Ведь не просто так на нас свалилось счастье.

– Прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы мы выбрались из Вудбери, пока меня никто не хватился и не поднял тревогу. Потом я сделаю тебе предложение. Принять его или отказаться – тебе решать. Клянусь.

– Хорошо. – Саша отмахнулась от протянутой руки, поднялась сама. – Мы выберемся, я выслушаю тебя. И откажусь.

– Уверена?

Вроде бы Саша заколебалась.

– Правда думаешь, у тебя есть что мне предложить?

– Увидим.

Та тихо фыркнула, отвернулась и вышла из стойла.

– Что у вас с оружием?

– Эш, отдай Саше винтовку.

– Это все?

– Можете забрать оружие охранников, если не боитесь их разбудить и устроить шумиху.

Саша подержала в руках винтовку, словно примериваясь, забросила ее на плечо.

– Ты права. Шамп, Лютер, Джим, Эйб, пока мы не выбрались отсюда, слушаем эту женщину.

– А потом? – спросил высокий лысый негр, Эйб, если Андреа правильно запомнила.

– Когда выберемся, решим. Все в состоянии идти?

– Шамперт не очень, – отозвался Джим. – Ему больше досталось.

– Я помогу, – произнес Стив.

– Ты… – начал тот.

– Джим, помолчи. Этот белый здоров и полон сил, мы – нет. Пусть помогает.

– Милтон? – Андреа повернулась к алхимику.

Тот тяжело сглотнул.

– Я готов. Как только мы выйдем отсюда, у нас будет примерно четверть часа, затем охранники очнутся и поднимут тревогу.

– Должны успеть.

– Почему бы нам просто не перерезать им всем горло? – буркнул Джим.

Да, почему бы? И как Андреа собиралась их остановить?

– Хочешь стать таким же дерьмом, как они? – Саша поморщилась и пошла к выходу из конюшни, и Андреа перевела дыхание. Спасибо. Хотя вслух говорить это ни в коем случае не стоило.

Ночь снаружи встретила их поднявшимся ветром, пока не сильным, но уже разогнавшим часть облаков.

– Туда. – Милтон указал в узкий проход между сараями.

Андреа пошла сразу за алхимиком, потом – вцепившаяся ей в рукав Эшли, следом двинулись освобожденные пленники и Стив.

Они миновали сараи, перебрались через пустую улицу, остановились в проулке, ожидая, пока пройдет патруль.

– Нам лучше подойти к стене у левой оконечности брошеного квартала, – шепнула Андреа. – Получится?

– Я попробую. – Милтон провел рукой по лбу.

– Вы устали?

– Не очень сильно, мисс Харрисон, не беспокойтесь. Идемте дальше.

Еще две улицы, и очередная остановка в проходе между домами. Милтон опустился на землю и привалился к каким-то ящикам:

– Пару минут. Дайте мне пару минут.

– Он выдержит? – шепнула Саша.

– Должен. – Андреа прошла вперед и осторожно выглянула из-за угла дома. Справа в конце улицы стоял патруль. Если он не уйдет, придется искать другой путь.

– Сколько нам еще? – спросил, кажется, Джим.

– Мы близко. – Если Андреа не запуталась, стена была как раз за следующим рядом домов. – Эш, ты как?

– Хорошо, мисс Андреа, – дрожащим голосом откликнулась та.

– Я готов. – Милтон поднялся, оперся рукой о стену. – Я…

– Назад! – Андреа успела ухватить его за куртку и втянуть глубже в проход до того, как Милтон шагнул на улицу. – Сюда идут.

Чертов патруль! Ну почему они пошли в эту сторону?!

– Сделайте так, чтобы нас не заметили! – громко прошипела Андреа.

Поздно – между домами показались люди. Только бы они не… Один из мужчин повернул голову, посмотрел в проход и вскинул ружье. Нет! Над ухом грохнуло, и он упал. Кто? Саша оттолкнула Андреа, и совсем рядом по стене чиркнула пуля. Черт! Выбора нет, и Андреа подняла пистолет и выстрелила в целящегося человека и тут же в еще одного. И Саша, и Стив выстрелили тоже.

– Вперед!

Андреа выбежала на улицу, окинула взглядом распростертых на земле людей. Двое точно мертвы. Третий… кажется, тоже. Еще один пытался приподняться, одной рукой зажимая рану на ноге, а другой все еще держа винтовку. Боже, это ведь…

– Брось оружие! – Саша нависла над Мартинесом, почти уперев дуло ему в лоб. – Живо!

Мексиканцы… Хулио, Мануэль, Альберто… Почему они? Почему тут оказались именно они?!

– Мистер Мамет! – позвал сзади Стив.

Алхимик привалился к стене дома и держался за плечо.

– П-пустяки. – Его трясло. – Чуть-чуть задело.

– Эйб, забери у него ружье! – скомандовала Саша, и Андреа перевела взгляд на Мартинеса.

Что же с ним делать? Быстро соображай, пока все не полетело к чертям!

– Бежим к стене! Живо!

Но Саша по-прежнему стояла над Мартинесом.

– Убьешь меня? – оскалился тот. – Что, мисс Харрисон, вон оно как… бывает.

Андреа шагнула вперед, положила руку на показавшееся каменным плечо Саши.

– Уходим.

Та сжала губы, тяжело сглотнула и, наконец, отвела ружье.

– Черт с тобой. Ты не сделал нам ничего плохого.

– Андреа, – вдруг произнес сзади Милтон, – идите без меня.

Господи, что еще?

– Я буду… только обузой.

– Чушь!

– Я… устал. – Он сорвано задышал. – Слишком сильно. Не спорьте. П-постараюсь задержать…

– Милтон, вас убьют!

Тот резко мотнул головой:

– Мне надо… поговорить с Филиппом.

У нее не было времени! Совсем не было! Они и так задержались непростительно долго!

– Уходим! – повторила Андреа. – В тот переулок!

Она дождалась, пока в нем не скроются бежавшие последними Шамперт и Стив и опять посмотрела на Мартинеса. Надо ему сказать! Обязательно надо.

– Это я убила Пабло.

– Что? – Тот попробовал приподняться на локтях.

– Я, не Мишонн.

Мартинес глядел на нее долгое мгновение, потом его лицо исказилось:

– Будь ты проклята.

Уже. Она уже давно проклята.

Андреа побежала вслед за остальными к стене.

* * *

Шум нагнал их в заброшенном квартале. Андреа последней перемахнула через стену, вслушалась ненадолго в несущиеся из Вудбери крики.

– Сюда. – Она направилась к темневшим в ночи домам. – Осторожнее, здесь можно встретить ходячих. Если что, не стреляйте, бейте ножами.

– Куда мы идем? – Саша нагнала ее в два шага.

– Тут неподалеку спрятаны машина и оружие. – Андреа бросила взгляд назад, потом снова обернулась к Саше. – Как Шамперт?

– Дойдет. Если понадобится, дотащим. – Она помолчала и добавила: – Алхимик… Он твой друг? Я сожалею.

– Спасибо.

Внутри сарая Андреа зажгла керосиновый фонарь. Свет был слабым, но его хватило, чтобы выхватить из темноты джип.

– Ничего себе! – выдохнул Лютер. – Вот это красавец!

– Усаживайте Шамперта в кузов. – Андреа встала на колени и подняла доску первого тайника.

– Сколько же тут стволов, – пробормотал Эйб, пока она вынимала замотанные тряпкой ружья.

– Десяток. Грузите их в машину. – Андреа поднялась, отряхнула руки и подошла к следующему тайнику. – Тут еще десять и патроны.

– Хей, мисс, с кем воевать собрались?

– С кусачими. – Она достала кольт кобру, подержала ее в руке, почти наслаждаясь таким родным ощущением, и заткнула пистолет за пояс.

Теперь третий тайник – чуть поодаль, в стене.

– Здесь четыре противопехотных мины и гранаты. Аккуратнее с ними.

– Их тоже берем с собой? – Эйб переглянулся с Сашей и остальными. – Черт, ими можно взорвать весь поганый Вудбери!

– Весь не получится.

– Грузите, как она сказала, – произнесла Саша.

Вместе они управились быстро.

Андреа устроилась на водительском сидении и повернула ключ в замке зажигания. Джип, благослови, господи, Мерла, завелся сразу.

– Забирайтесь.

Саша уселась в кабину и положила на колени пистолет из тайника. Дуло указывало точно на Андреа.

– На всякий случай.

Как ей угодно. Андреа дождалась, пока Стив распахнет ворота и последним запрыгнет в кузов, и нажала на педаль сцепления. Джип выкатил в ночь. Сначала налево, еще раз налево, потом вырулить на лесную дорогу, уводящую на север. По ней пять миль, затем поворот на восток.

Первая часть плана выполнена – Андреа сбежала из Вудбери и забрала с собой пятерых заключенных, Стива и Эшли. Теперь пришла пора для главного.

Она щекой ощущала пристальный взгляд Саши, но не поворачивала голову. Потом – до этого разговора их еще отделяли долгие мили пути. Андреа смотрела, как из тьмы в свет фар выныривает дорожная разметка и тут же пропадает под капотом.

Не думай, ни о чем не думай. Ни о Мартинесе, ни о Милтоне. Ты все сделала правильно. Ты не могла поступить иначе.

Ты выбрала. Иди до конца.


	33. Те, кто мы есть

Все казалось каким-то глупым, не настоящим. Уолтер же алхимик! Вернее, был алхимиком. И что с того? Когда-то давно Мерл, только вернувшийся из Африки, хлопнул Дэрила по плечу и сказал: «Эти говнюки такие же люди, как и мы. И так же дохнут от пули. Всегда об этом помни». А Дэрил забыл.

Вскоре после рассвета все затянули тучи, но пока Уолтер, завернутый в простыню, ждал, когда ему выроют могилу, небосвод очистился. Первый солнечный луч, пробившийся сквозь облака, попал точнехонько в яму и высветил ее утробу: сухую осыпающуюся землю, корни травы, извивающихся между ними червей.

Дэрил отбросил лопату, оперся ладонями о край и подтянулся выбираясь. Обернулся, чтобы подать руку Рику. Хершель кивнул им обоим и принялся вслух читать Библию, которую держал ему Карл.

Из праха мы вышли и в прах обратимся… Хрень какая-то.

Дэрил встал возле Кэрол, и та обхватила его обеими руками за предплечье. Он видел ее профиль, тонкий, нервный и сосредоточенный. Она шевелила губами, беззвучно повторяя слова Хершеля.

Уолтер… Он успел ей сказать? Или решил подождать, балда? А может, балда, если все-таки успел. Черт, Дэрил не знал, что лучше, что хуже. Но Кэрол не плакала. Хотя она уже давно не плакала.

Рик же хмурился. Нехорошо так, зло. Глаза прищурил, рот стиснул – как врага видел. Он то сжимал, то разжимал пальцы, но будто сам этого не замечал. Остальные: Мэгги, Бэт с Бандиткой, Гленн, Аксель… съежились. Как же их мало – безобразно мало! Лори, Ти-Дог, теперь Уолтер. Дэрил покосился на застывшую чуть в отдалении Мишонн. Нет, кое-кого они все-таки приобрели. Если бы еще Мерл…

– Пора, – негромко произнес Рик.

Гленн и Аксель вышли вперед, склонились над телом, и пальцы Кэрол сжали предплечье Дэрила. Ненадолго, несильно, но сжали.

Уолтера опустили в яму, на простыню посыпалась земля. Не на что тут больше смотреть. Но они стояли и смотрели, пока могилу полностью не закидали.

Рик повел головой, выдохнул.

– Идемте. Надо скорректировать план.

Он первым пошел к тюрьме. Кэрол потянула Дэрила следом:

– Он прав. Времени почти не осталось.

– Ты…

Кэрол обернулась: совершенно спокойная, обычная.

– Идем, – эхом Рика откликнулась она.

И Дэрил зашагал вместе с ней по склону.

…Чертово время, которого никогда не хватает!

– Какие из сюрпризов Уолтера уцелели? – вот что первым спросил Рик.

– Заклинаний на вышках больше нет. Я вечером поговорю с совами – они должны помочь.

– Но не сейчас.

Дэрил кивнул:

– То, что Уолтер оставил на площадке перед входом, цело. Если машина там встанет, не заведется. И большинство пугалок внутри тоже сработают. Я поверю, какие именно. – Он замолчал, но не выдержал и добавил: – Да все у нас выйдет.

Рик послал ему слабую улыбку.

– А, вот еще что. – Дэрил аккуратно вынул из кармана жилетки перышко. – Сделал, как и обещал.

Карл тут же вытянул шею.

– Погоди маленько. – Дэрил положил перышко на ладонь, сосредоточился, и оно тут же встало на очин и застыло. – Вот так эта штука работает. – Теперь перо чуть качнулось в сторону. – Куда указывает, туда и надо идти.

– Второе перо будет у Акселя? – спросил Карл.

– Да. Если что, не разминетесь.

Пацан потянулся к перышку, и то сразу упало на ладонь.

– Черт! – Что за хрень с ним стряслась?

– Сломалось?

– Не должно. – Дэрил снова заставил перышко подняться. – Вот, хорошо все. Бэт?

У нее на ладони перо встало, как надо, и Дэрил перевел дыхание. Простенькая же фигня, чего первый раз не сработала?

– Проверяем все напоследок, – распорядился Рик, – и собираем вещи. Мы не отдадим тюрьму просто так, но если дела пойдут плохо, отступим.

При этих словах Мэгги сжала губы. Значит, собралась биться до последнего? Рик бы поговорил с ней, успокоил. Или хрена с два выйдет? Черт, Дэрил ничего не смыслил в правильных разговорах. Зато он теперь шарил в магии, так что поперся проверять ловушки, оставшиеся от Уолтера, молясь, чтобы к завтрашнему штурму они не превратились в тыкву.

Вроде все держалось – алхимик оказался предусмотрительным. Такой вот зануда и аккуратист. И к этой его занудности Дэрил здорово успел привыкнуть. Хороший он все-таки мужик. Был.

– Чего раскисла, Дэрилина? – произнес сзади Мерл, и Дэрил чуть не вздрогнул от неожиданности. Вот раззява!

Брат нагнал его и пошел вровень:

– По-прежнему веришь, что ваша инвалидная команда справится?

– Конечно.

Мерл покачал головой:

– Чужое безумие все-таки заразно.

Дэрил ждал продолжения – очередного разговора о том, что им надо бежать или даже отдать козлам из Вудбери Мишонн, но брат молчал и хмурился.

Они миновали еще два сюрприза Уолтера: первый был в порядке, второй пришлось на всякий случай укрепить, хорошо, что оказался простенький – даже Дэрил сообразил, как он устроен, и тут Мерл заговорил снова:

– Я хотел, чтобы ты стал настоящим мужиком, Дэрилина. А вот оно как вышло.

И что на такое ответить? Дэрил машинально засунул большой палец в рот, прикусил ноготь.

– Я всегда знал, что с тобой не так, – продолжал брат. – Думал, оно пройдет, типа вылечится. Надо только потерпеть. А ты найдешь себе подходящую девку, образумишься.

– Ну извини, что оказался уродом.

Мерл поморщился:

– Ты, блядь, хоть думал, что начнется, когда твои новые приятели это узнают?

Дэрил кивнул.

– И чего?

– Да ничего. Вот такой я.

На самом деле, он покривил душой, и Мерл, разумеется, это учуял, нехорошо усмехнулся:

– Ну-ну, Дэрилина. Надеешься, все тут понимающие? Уж если ваш старик отдал свою дочь за узкоглазого, так и тебя примет с распростертыми объятиями?

Дэрил остановился и развернулся к нему:

– Да ни на что я не надеюсь. Как будет – так будет. Тебе-то чего?

– Какая ты у нас теперь смелая! Неохота глядеть, как тебе хвост прижмут. Позорище… – Мерл упер руки в бока. – Успокой меня чуток. Скажи хоть, что ты ебешь своего шерифа, а не он тебя.

– Пошел ты!

Однако, черт побери засранца, Мерл был прав. Не то чтобы Дэрил об этом не думал, просто… Рика вроде все устраивало. Он никогда не заговаривал о том, чтобы махнуться. Или подозревал, что Дэрил зассыт от такой идеи? Да какая разница – кто, кого и как?! И все-таки Дэрил боялся, пусть и сам себе не мог объяснить, чего именно. Вроде как последняя граница, после которой… Что? Уже поздно метаться.

Дэрил глубоко вздохнул и опять посмотрел на Мерла:

– Я такой. Не повезло, уродился. А ты мой брат. И ты хотел помочь, как умел.

– Мне надо разрыдаться от умиления?

– Ничего не надо. – Как же сказать, тем более Мерлу, который всегда принимался ржать и издеваться, если считал, что Дэрил вел себя не как настоящий мужик? – Я надеялся тебя отыскать. Все эти месяцы старался не думать, что ты мертв. И я тебя нашел.

_Не хочу, чтобы ты снова исчез…_ Черт, он все еще не мог сказать простые слова: «Я тебя люблю». Слишком сильно и глубоко в него вбили, что нечего пороть такую херню.

Лицо Мерла изменилось: губы дернулись, лоб пошел морщинами, и Дэрил вдруг осознал, насколько постарел брат. И постарел, и устал. Но это длилось лишь мгновение, потом Мерл снова стал Мерлом.

– Ты выросла, Дэрилина. Я действительно тебе уже не нужен. Делай что хочешь. И разгребай сама.

Он резко развернулся и пошел прочь.

– Брат!

Мерл не замедлил шаг и не обернулся. Свалил, оставив Дэрила одного. Как и всегда.

* * *

Рик нагнал Мэгги у самого перехода между зданиями. Вместе они вышли в узкий коридор, огороженный мелкой сеткой. С одной стороны виднелся внутренний двор, с другой – большая заасфальтированная площадка, на которой сейчас стояли машины, дальше протянулись обе ограды и темнел лес. Рик присел на корточки, проверяя, насколько его скроют расставленные вдоль перехода щиты. Все-таки для мужчины они мелковаты, но для кого-то субтильного – более-менее надежное укрытие.

– Гленн попросил тебя переговорить со мной. – Мэгги не спрашивала, утверждала.

– Он беспокоится о тебе. – Рик поднялся, положил руки на ремень. Солнце уже вскарабкалось довольно высоко – оно висело над зданиями и казалось ослепительно белой дырой в небосводе, по которому по-прежнему ползали тучи. От этого зрелища по спине пробежали мурашки, и Рик перевел взгляд на Мэгги.

Та хмурилась, кусала губы и молчала.

– Хершель тоже беспокоится, – добавил Рик.

Мэгги просунула пальцы сквозь ячейки сетки, потянула ее на себя.

– Один вопрос, Рик. Если бы ты сейчас говорил, не со мной… не с женщиной, а с мужчиной – Дэрилом, Акселем… – Она сделала паузу. – Гленном. Ты тоже завел эту песню о беспокойстве? В конце концов, – Мэгги нехорошо прищурилась, – ты можешь просто запретить.

– Дело не в этом, – покачал головой Рик, – а в том, почему ты завтра хочешь стоять здесь.

– Я буду мстить. – Сетка натянулась так, что врезалась Мэгги в пальцы. – Знаешь, в детстве, когда я читала книги, то мужская месть описывалась как нечто благородное и справедливое. Герой воздавал негодяям, убившим его семью или опорочившим честное имя. А женщины мстили гадко и мелко, из-за угла: распускали лживые слухи, травили ядом. И я думала, почему так? Почему нам, чтобы нас сочли правильными, нужно искать того, кто за нас заступится? Почему, отвечая ударом на удар, мы становимся хуже обидчика? А теперь мне плевать. Я просто собираюсь отомстить – мелко, гадко, как угодно.

Рик медленно выдохнул. То, что сказала Мэгги, было правильно и неправильно одновременно. Он смотрел на нее, такую бледную и совсем юную, и пытался осознать, что видит. Отбросить всю шелуху и узреть истину. Мэгги слишком молода? Но Карл и Бэт еще моложе. Ее надо защитить? Но нельзя защитить от всего. Мэгги – такой же боец, как Кэрол и Мишонн, и сейчас этот боец им необходим.

«Если с тобой случилось что-то плохое, соберись. Иди дальше, живи дальше. В этом твоя победа» – говорил давным-давно отец. Прописная истина для мальчиков. Почему для девочек должно быть иначе?

– И я, и Гленн, и Хершель хотим одного – чтобы ты жила, – осторожно подбирая слова, начал Рик. – Ты имеешь право на месть, никто не посмеет забрать его. Но не надо, чтобы оно тебя ослепило. Помнишь наш разговор о мертвецах в амбаре, тот давний, еще на ферме? Ты сказала: если отец узнает, что твоя мачеха мертва, это его убьет. Однако Хершель справился, потому что у него остались ты и Бэт.

Лицо Мэгги дрогнуло, и Рик поспешил закончить до того, как она произнесла бы следующие слова:

– Чего именно ты хочешь? Угробить себя, пытаясь отомстить? Если так, то тебе нечего делать на этой позиции: ты подставишь не только себя, но и всех нас. И дело не в женщинах или мужчинах.

– Это нечестно, – пробормотала Мэгги. – Ты…

Рик опустил глаза, потом опять посмотрел на нее.

– Помнишь наш разговор в душевой? Ты сказала, что я лгал всем вам. Ты права. Я всегда хотел быть хорошим человеком, таким, как отец, а в результате все время врал. Когда все закончится, я переговорю с Дэрилом, а потом расскажу все Хершелю. Расскажу о себе. Как оно есть.

– О! – неопределенно выдохнула Мэгги. Ее взгляд стал почти невыносимым – острым, как лезвие, которое загоняли под кожу и срезали ее кусками.

– Я устал скрывать и недоговаривать. Устал лгать и бояться.

– Ты уверен?

– Совершенно не уверен. Но поговорю.

– А если Дэрил откажется?

Дэрил… Рик не хотел его подставлять. Но после возвращения Дэрила, после разговора самого Рика с Мерлом, после обряда что-то изменилось. Рик чувствовал, что Дэрил теперь как-то иначе относится к их связи. Проще.

– Надеюсь, он согласится.

Взгляд Мэгги смягчился:

– Это может быть самой плохой из твоих идей.

Рик пожал плечами.

– Шейн твердил, что сейчас такое не скроешь. Он был прав.

– И лучше сказать самому, – закончила Мэгги. Она немного помолчала и добавила: – Я не собираюсь гробить себя. Это будет означать, что ублюдки из Вудбери победили. И я хочу посмотреть, что случится, когда ты все расскажешь папе. – Мэгги неопределенно повела головой и нахмурилась. – Нет, не потому что я на тебя злюсь. В смысле, еще злюсь, но меньше. Просто… ты будешь жить с этим. Я буду жить… Черт!

Мэгги явно боялась, что Рик неправильно ее поймет, но он догадался.

– Ты всегда будешь помнить, что случилось в Вудбери.

Она резко кивнула.

– Сначала я думала – господи, хочу забыть! Хочу, чтобы все вокруг забыли. Не смотрели на меня как на заклейменную. Отдам за это что угодно. Нет, черта с два! Это часть меня.

– Мы состоим из того, что пережили: и из хорошего, и из плохого. Со всем этим нам существовать.

– Мы победим. – Мэгги выпустила сетку и спрятала руки в карманы. – Завтра мы устроим этим уродам самый поганый день в их жизни. И для многих он будет последним. – Она невесело улыбнулась. – Я очень кровожадная?

– В самый раз.

Разговор вышел совсем не таким, каким Рик планировал, но, пожалуй, получилось даже лучше.

– Что с Мэгги? – спросил Гленн, как только Рик зашел в зал перед камерами. Хершель, сидевший за столом, оторвался от сортировки патронов и поднял голову.

– Завтра она будет стоять на огневой точке между зданиями.

– Но… – вскинулся Гленн.

– Она не натворит глупостей. Хершель, – Рик поймал взгляд старика, – ты как-то сказал, что Мэгги – воительница. Это так.

Тот сгорбился, затем упер руки в колени и покачал головой. Гленн перевел взгляд на Хершеля, снова посмотрел на Рика – в его глазах мешались злость и отчаяние.

– Я против, – непривычно резко произнес он. – Хватит, черт побери! Хватит моей жене рисковать!

– Мой мальчик… – начал Хершель, но Гленн не дал ему договорить.

– Я просил, чтобы ты запретил ей рисковать, Рик! – теперь в голосе Гленна прорезалась обида. – Ты…

Он оборвал себя, передернул плечами и вышел, почти выбежал из столовой.

– Гленн!

Бесполезно.

– Он сделает только хуже, – сказал Рик в пустоту. – Мэгги не станет слушать.

– Да, не станет… – Хершель выглядел не просто старым – дряхлым, затем он тряхнул головой и закончил: – Наверное, ты прав. Я все говорю и говорю, что Мэгги сильная. Но надо не только говорить, но и верить. А я вижу мою девочку ребенком.

– Прости. – Рик уселся рядом на свободный стул.

– Я-то прощу. А вот с Гленном еще придется побеседовать.

– Хершель.

– Что, Рик? – Он протянул руку и похлопал его по колену. – Завтра все закончится – так или иначе. Что-то закончится, и начнется новое. Такова жизнь.

Хершель улыбался, и Рик улыбнулся в ответ. Как же хочется верить, что завтра они будут сидеть на этом месте и разговаривать! Что начнется нечто новое. Хершель… Как он поступит, когда узнает? Но хватит уже обманывать. Взгляд старика, такой же усталый, как, наверное, взгляд самого Рика, смягчился и стал… сострадающим? Словно Хершель как-то почувствовал, что собеседнику тяжело.

– Спасибо. – Рик отвел глаза и поднялся.

– Дела?

– Очень много дел. Но мы все успеем.

– Иначе и быть не может.

Рик кивнул напоследок и пошел к выходу из столовой.

* * *

После убийства Уолтера отправиться одному в лес было не самой мудрой идеей, но Рик не мог не прийти сюда. Он выбрал небольшую полянку, чтобы никто не смог подкрасться незамеченным, и позвал:

– Тень.

Тишина. Рик вгляделся в переплетение голых ветвей. Никого не видно, но он чувствовал, что дочь неподалеку.

– Я принес тебе поесть.

Все, как обещал: человеческую еду, которую приготовила Кэрол, даже не спросив, для кого столько понадобилось. Наверняка догадалась сама.

Рик поставил на землю рюкзак, развязал его и достал завернутые в бумагу куски жареной оленины – вчера повезло Гленну и Акселю.

– Тень? – повторил Рик, выпрямляясь.

Что-то мелькнуло между стволами – слишком быстро для ходячего.

– Попробуй, это вкусно. – Стоило Рику посмотреть в ее сторону, как Тень тут же пряталась за деревьями, поэтому он взял самый большой из кусков, положил, подстелив бумагу, чуть поодаль на прошлогодние листья и продолжил рыться в рюкзаке.

Долго ждать не пришлось – за спиной завозились и зашуршали, а когда Рик обернулся, Тень уже устроилась прямо на земле. Дочь облизывала пальцы, а мясо пропало вместе с бумагой.

– Будешь еще?

Она склонила голову набок, словно раздумывая, и кивнула: совершенно естественный и человеческий жест. В Тени все меньше оставалось от того странного текучего создания, что Рик вывел из темноты нижних ярусов.

В этот раз она достаточно осмелела, чтобы не спрятаться, продолжала сидеть, выставив тощие и грязные острые коленки. Тень не отшатнулась, когда Рик протянул ей кусок, но и не шевельнулась. Пришлось положить его на землю, как и предыдущий. Рик убрал руку, и мясо пропало в мгновение ока – и снова с бумагой, а Тень прижимала руки к огромному рту, расколовшему ее лицо надвое. Еще миг, и рот стал прежним.

– Бумагу есть необязательно, – заметил Рик.

Третий кусок он протянул в ладони, хотя воображение рисовало не слишком радостные картины сжимавшихся на пальцах зубов-игл.

Тень ненадолго замерла, затем подползла ближе, сосредоточенно глядя на мясо.

– Не надо глотать сразу. Можно есть понемногу. – Или на первый раз это слишком сложно?

Она взяла кусок сразу двумя руками, сжала так, что по пальцам потек жир, и жадно запихала в рот. Длинный розовый язык облизал ладони, и Тень опять выжидающе посмотрела на Рика.

– Застольные манеры так себе, – улыбнулся он.

Лицо дочери скривилось, и Рик не сразу понял, что она пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Вышло жутенько, но удалось не вздрогнуть.

Рик уселся на землю, скрестив ноги, положил последний кусок мяса перед собой и достал нож.

– Вот, смотри. – Рик отрезал немного и положил в рот, отрезал еще и протянул Тени. Мясо тут же вырвали из пальцев. – Не так быстро, – ровно произнес он. Рик успел отрезать еще кусочек, а потом оставшееся мясо пропало. Хорошо хоть, в этот раз на бумагу не покусились.

Вид у дочери был довольный и, если не показалось, немного виноватый. Но она точно считала, что резать еду на крохотные кусочки – лишняя трата времени. Ладно, попозже попробуем еще раз. Если это «позже» вообще будет.

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой о завтрашнем дне. – Поймет ли Тень его слова? Хороший вопрос. Оставалось только верить в связь между ними. – Тут будет бой. Придут чужие люди, как тот человек, которого ты убила. Тот, кто застрелил Уолтера. Мы будем с ними сражаться.

Рик сделал паузу, поймал взгляд широко распахнутых синих глаз. Радужки странно пульсировали: то они были обычного размера, то увеличивались, почти скрывая белок. Но Тень весь слушала?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивалась. Не надо нападать на людей. Ты не чудовище, не оружие.

Это было искушением – гораздо большим, тем хотелось себе признаться. Как говорил Уолтер? Есть две перспективы. _Обладая такой силой, можно одержать верх над врагами…_ И над таким врагом, как Губернатор. У них война, на ней все средства хороши! И люди, семья Рика, останутся живы. Но это чистой воды предательство. 

– Ты не оружие, – повторил Рик. – Ты моя дочь.

Если завтра кто-то из семьи умрет, это будет его вина. Кажется, из него все-таки вышел паршивый лидер.

– Если бы ты понимала… Проклятье! Тогда я бы попросил тебя присмотреть за Карлом и Джудит. Если дела пойдут плохо, мы бросим институт, уйдем отсюда. Снова будем метаться по дорогам, как метались до того, как нашли это место. Тогда мы выжили, значит, выживем и теперь. Как думаешь?

– Ммм? – откликнулась дочь.

– У тебя есть брат и сестра, понимаешь? Карл и Джудит. А я твой отец. Твой папа. Можешь произнести? Это просто – па-па.

Тень сосредоточилась:

– П-п-п…

И все.

– Ничего страшного, еще получится.

Она позволила потрепать себя по волосам. Расчесать бы их… Расчесать волосы, смыть грязь с кожи, найти одежду…

– Папа? – донеслось из-за деревьев.

Карл! Зачем он пошел в лес один?

Сын выбрался на поляну и, увидев Тень, застыл. Та обернулась, приподнялась на полусогнутых ногах и тоже замерла. Отчего-то она напомнила луговую собачку – с опущенными и прижатыми к туловищу руками. Карл и Тень стояли друг напротив друга долго – наверное, с полминуты, а Рик даже боялся дышать, чтобы не спугнуть обоих. Но вот сын дернулся, и дочь молнией рванулась с места и исчезла за деревьями.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Рик.

Карл все еще смотрел на лес. Наконец, сын повернул голову и нахмурился:

– Оно так и будет тут сидеть?

– Ее зовут Тень.

Рик ждал, что Карл опять скажет что-нибудь о чудовище, которое сожрало маму, – то, что он повторял из раза в раз. И то, на что Рик уже отвечал и сыну, и остальным. Да, я знаю, что Тень чудовище. Да, я осознаю, что то, чем она была, съело Лори. Но при всем этом она часть Лори. Такая же, как Карл и Джудит. Та часть, которая осталась Рику и которую он не мог потерять.

– Уолтер говорил, оно сильное, – вместо этого произнес сын.

– Нет, – покачал головой Рик.

– Ты врешь, – в голосе Карла прозвучало самое настоящее обвинение.

– Не вру. Все зависит от того, что считать силой. Тень – не шоггот. Больше не шоггот.

– Оно – не человек.

– Пока не человек.

– Никогда им не будет.

Рик пожал плечами. Может, это он ошибался, а Карл был прав, может, наоборот. Какой смысл спорить? Рик поднялся в земли, отряхнул брюки и принялся завязывать рюкзак.

– Так зачем ты меня искал?

– Дэрил вернулся, сказал, что закончил все проверять. А потом пришел Гленн и стал просить, чтобы он с тобой поговорил, что-то там про Мэгги. Чтобы переубедил тебя. – Карл послал Рику вопросительный взгляд. – Тот ответил, что будет, как ты решил, а Гленн начал говорить, что Дэрил поддержит вообще все, что ты решишь. Что даже если ты ему скажешь в костер прыгнуть, он прыгнет. А это неправильно. Ненормально.

Проклятье! Надо думать, услышав такое, Дэрил взорвался – Гленн, не догадываясь, ткнул слишком близко. Или догадываясь? _Такое не утаишь…_ Да, все висит на тонкой ниточке над бездной, и лучше перерезать ее самому, чем ждать, когда она оборвется. Чем бы это ни кончилось.

Рик потер переносицу:

– Они сильно поссорились?

– Ну… нет вроде. В смысле, пришел Хершель и сказал им прекратить. Они уже здорово друг на друга орали, так, что Бэт перепугали.

– Но Гленн по-прежнему считает, что я неправ.

Карл кивнул.

– Ты правда неправ? – В его тоне было напряженное любопытство.

– В случае с Мэгги я считаю себя правым, но, как видишь, не все со мной согласны.

– И что ты будешь делать?

– Ничего. Завтра мы узнаем, ошибся я или нет.

– А если ошибся?

– Значит, буду с этим жить. Нельзя никогда не ошибаться, Карл.

В глазах сына мелькнуло разочарование. Кажется, он хотел услышать совсем иное. А когда же сам Рик осознал, что отец не всемогущ?

– Послушай. – Он подошел к Карлу, положил ему руку на плечо. Сын дернулся, словно захотел ее сбросить, но потом замер. – Вот, в чем я уверен и что правильно. Завтра мы будем сражаться. Но если дела пойдут плохо, мы отступим, потому что люди – это самое важное.

– Мы просто сбежим? Если бы ты разрешил мне…

– Нет. Оба раза нет. Мы не «просто сбежим». И я не позволю тебе сражаться.

– Я уже взрослый. И я убивал ходячих.

– Люди и ходячие – две большие разницы.

Нет, Карл не слышал:

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я сражался, не хочешь даже, чтобы то чудовище перебило этих… из Вудбери! Ты будто хочешь, чтобы мы проиграли и сбежали!

– Это не так. Просто всегда есть цена. И иногда она так высока, что нельзя ее платить. Когда-нибудь ты пой…

Карл все-таки стряхнул руку с плеча, резко вывернулся и отступил на шаг, когда Рик попробовал к нему приблизиться.

– Ничего я не пойму! Если мы завтра проиграем, то это будет из-за тебя!

– Карл!

Сын развернулся и быстро пошел в сторону института. Можно было его нагнать, но… Сейчас слова бесполезны. Кажется, из Рика не только лидер получился паришвый, но и отец. Скоро мы об этом узнаем, шепнул он сам себе. Очень скоро. Завтра.

* * *

Мерл как сквозь землю провалился. Дэрил хотел его разыскать, попробовать поговорить еще раз, но сначала влетел в Гленна, а потом Кэрол утащила помогать упаковывать вещи.

– Не слушай Гленна, – произнесла она. – Он боится за Мэгги.

«И он ничего не подозревает» повисло, не произнесенное, в воздухе. Как же это осточертело! И собственная трусость, и поганое ощущение, что сделай или брякни чего не так, и все рухнет. Что же они с Гленном друг другу наговорили? Вроде успели не спороть такого, после чего извинением делу не поможешь. Но когда тот завел песню про ненормальность, Дэрил чудом удержал рвущееся изо рта «Заткни хлебало, узкоглазый!». Вот урод! Не Гленн, разумеется, он сам.

– Я устал, – признался Дэрил. Зачем Кэрол притащила его в свою камеру? Будто сама не способна покидать в сумки шмотки. Тем более она и делала все сама, а Дэрил устроился возле на табуретке. Он вздохнул и добавил: – Это долбанное чувство, что вот-вот кто-то спалит, бесит. Понимаешь?

Кэрол отвлеклась от рюкзака, подошла и обхватила Дэрила руками. Она стояла, он сидел – щека прижалась прямо к ее груди, словно Дэрилу опять было десять лет и это мама обнимала его.

– Делай вид, что все хорошо. Никогда не показывай, как тебе плохо. Вообще ничего не показывай, – негромко произнесла Кэрол. – Ведь никто не хочет знать, что тебе дерьмово. Когда я только вышла замуж, как-то неосторожно пожаловалась матери на Эда. Я надеялась… Надеялась, что меня выслушают, посочувствуют. А получила отповедь. Мать сказала, что это я недостаточно хороша. Делаю что-то не так. И, разумеется, что мой долг – терпеть. Я слушала и думала: «Ты же моя родная мать. Почему ты говоришь все это? Почему ты…» – Кэрол оборвала себя. – Больше я никогда ничего ей не рассказывала. Мы виделись два раза в год: на ее день рождения и день рождения отца, потом совсем прекратили. Но главное я запомнила – мне должно быть стыдно, что меня бьют, поэтому никто и никогда не должен узнать о таком позоре. И я замазывала синяки, носила платья с длинными рукавами, врала врачам, что споткнулась на лестнице. И боялась, невероятно боялась, что кто-нибудь не поверит в мою ложь.

– Полная херня.

– Именно. – Дэрил не видел лица Кэрол, но знал, что она слабо улыбается. – Полнейшая. Не думала, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но с Мэгги Рик прав.

Дэрил мягко отстранился от Кэрол, поднял голову – она и правда улыбалась.

– Ты злопамятная.

– Есть немного.

– Что ты такого наговорила Мерлу, что он смотрит на тебя, как на чуму?

Взгляд у Кэрол стал невинным-невинным:

– Что очень обижусь, если он тебя расстроит.

Против воли Дэрил фыркнул:

– Точно только это?

– Почти. – Кэрол развернулась и снова занялась рюкзаком. – Что бы ни случилось, – добавила она, наверное, через минуту, когда Дэрил начал подумывать, не свалить ли, – я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Щекам стало горячо. Он кивнул, сообразил, что Кэрол не видит, и прокашлялся:

– Спасибо. Я тоже. Что бы ни произошло.

И сбежал, пока от смущения не провалился сквозь землю. Да и дел еще оставалось до хрена и больше.

Ободранную Кожу и Софию не попросишь присмотреть за институтом-тюрьмой снаружи, не теперь, когда за оградой бродил шоггот, которому призраки на один зуб. Но покараулить внутри, пока люди выспятся, они способны. София была только рада, она вообще обожала торчать посреди людей, хотя индеец бранился. Зато самого колдуна Дэрил едва дозвался, даже перепугался в какой-то момент, что с мертвым говнюком что-то стряслось.

– Да что с тобой такое?

– Ничего, – огрызнулся Ободранная Кожа, но затем сменил тон: – Ты говорил с той… с другой, да?

Это он об Эрзули?

– Ну да.

– И что? – В глазах мертвого колдуна было что-то дохрена необычное: страх вперемешку с надеждой. И то, и другое настолько всеобъемлющие, что по спине пробежала дрожь.

– Она ответила, что у меня есть такая власть.

Ободранная Кожа отвел взгляд и медленно кивнул.

– Когда мы разберемся с мудаками из Вудбери, я попробую, – пообещал Дэрил. – Не ради тебя, ради женщины с лунными волосами. Ради твоей дочери и ее мужа.

Плечи призрака дрогнули. Он будто хотел сказать что-то, но вместо этого еще раз кивнул.

– Победи завтра, – напоследок произнес Ободранная Кожа.

– Говно вопрос, – отозвался Дэрил. – Я же ученик великого колдуна.

Мертвый индеец растянул губы в улыбке.

* * *

Казалось, до ночи еще долго, но она вдруг накатила, темная, хоть глаз выколи, и какая-то тяжелая, словно небо упало и придавило всех к земле. Дэрил уже хотел завалиться спать, заглянул напоследок в камеру Рика, но того не было. Он отыскался в небольшой комнатенке, в которой устроил себе подобие кабинета. Рик сидел за столом, а рядом слабо светил огарок.

– Чего не дрыхнешь? – Дэрил вошел внутрь и прикрыл дверь.

– Сейчас пойду. – Рик поднялся из-за стола, потер рукой шею. – Я поругался с Карлом.

– Денек сегодня такой. Ты ругаешься с пацаном, я – с Гленном. Просто мы все психуем. Самая погань, когда ждешь.

– Согласен.

Дэрил подошел к Рику, обнял его сзади и не удержался, уткнулся ему в шею. Тот судорожно вздохнул. Ладони легли поверх рук Дэрила.

– Я собираюсь совершить самый большой идиотизм в своей жизни.

– Продолжай.

– Я признаюсь Хершелю.

На миг тело стало как каменное – совершенно чужое. Вспомнились драка с Уолшем, Мерл со своим «Надеешься, тут все понимающие?». Зачем, черт подери? Все ж было нормально! Нет, ни хрена не нормально.

– Рано или поздно это всплывет, – продолжил Рик. – Кэрол знает, Мэгги знает…

Она-то когда успела? Ааа… какая разница?

– Мишонн тоже знает, – пробормотал Дэрил.

– Неудивительно.

Он подумал о пацане, про которого рассказывал Рику. Том, которого застрелил собственный отец. В конце концов, Мерл не потянулся за пистолетом, и Хершель вряд ли примется палить. Страшнее, чем в видении, что показал индеец с двумя совами, не будет.

Дэрил провел губами по шее Рика вверх-вниз, и отросшие волосы защекотали нос.

– Признавайся.

– Спасибо.

– За что? Не мели чушь, лучше иди спать.

Рик развернулся в его объятиях, прижал ладонь к щеке и быстро поцеловал:

– Ты тоже иди.

…Быть может, эта ночь – последняя. Быть может, завтра они уйдут из института-тюрьмы навсегда. Дэрил все ворочался и ворочался на матрасе, а сон то подкрадывался близко-близко, то развеивался. Забытье пришло совсем нескоро. Дэрил словно провалился в глубокий темный колодец, летел сквозь безмолвную черноту и никак не мог достичь дна. Кто-то звал, просил вернуться, но неведомая сила влекла вниз быстрее и быстрее…

– Хей! – Его резко потрясли за плечо.

Дэрил заморгал, помотал тяжелой головой и посмотрел на склонившегося над ним Рика.

– Я будил тебя! – прошипел откуда-то сзади Ободранная Кожа. – Ты не отвечал!

Да что такое? Стряслось чего?

– Мишонн пропала, – объявил Рик.

– Ее увел твой брат, – добавил мертвый колдун.

– Совы…

– Ты дурак! Ты сказал предупредить, если кто-то сюда придет.

– Дэрил? – позвал Рик. – Мерла тоже нигде нет.

– Я дебил. – Он уселся на матрасе, с силой потер лицо. – Я попросил сов предупредить, если кто-то придет, но ничего не сказал про тех, кто вздумает свалить!

– Можешь узнать, что произошло?

– Щас!

Дэрил сосредоточился, позвал, и ему ответили, недовольно так ответили – и были до хрена правы в своем недовольстве.

– Ну же, понял все, покажите мне, – просил он. Покажите же! И совы, успокоившись, наконец, показали.

– Мать твою!

– Что случилось?

Остатки сна мгновенно развеялись, и Дэрил вскочил на ноги. Так вот как брат увел Мишонн! Дэрил заставил себя посмотреть Рику в глаза:

– Мерл… Мерл схватил Мишонн, связал ее, отобрал катану и увел.

– Черт!

– Я знаю, куда он поперся. В Вудбери. – Дэрил поднял лежавший возле матраса арбалет. – Я его нагоню.

– Подожди. – Рик преградил путь. – Можешь выяснить, как давно Мерл ушел?

– Ночью, как все заснули, – буркнул Ободранная Кожа. И в воспоминаниях сов тоже еще не рассвело, значит, часа два назад, если не больше.

– На мотоцикле мигом нагоню. Я же чую Мишонн.

На щеках Рика проступили желваки:

– Сейчас семь утра. Точно успеешь?

– Клянусь. Чтоб я пропустил все веселье?

Черт, брат! Почему он всегда такой? О чем он вообще думал? Неужели правда верил, что столкуется с Губернатором? За Мишонн ему мало башку оторвать!

– Я мигом, – повторил Дэрил, и тут совы в голове так замахали крыльями и завопили, что он даже ненадолго оглох.

– Кто-то идет!

Не может быть, чтобы Губернатору приспичило явиться так рано!

Дэрил поймал напряженный взгляд Рика и облизал пересохшие губы. Сейчас выясним, кого это принесла нелегкая. А даже если и Губернатор, они готовы! Они ждут.


	34. Фермопилы

Рассвет никак не желал наступать. Но когда Андреа стало казаться, что ночь продлится вечно, небо на востоке немного посветлело. На его фоне ветки деревьев были словно нарисованы черной тушью.

Еще три часа назад Андреа съехала с шоссе в лес, загнала джип поглубже и заглушила мотор. Им всем – тем, кто сидел в кузове, Саше и самой Андреа – нужно было хоть немного передохнуть и, если удастся, поспать. Стив вызвался покараулить, и теперь стоял, едва различимый, в черноте, только поблескивал ствол винтовки.

Андреа вглядывалась и вслушивалась в ночь, а сон все не приходил. В голову настырно лезли ненужные сейчас мысли, а Андреа отгоняла их, повторяла про себя имена – длинный-длинный перечень имен тех, кто умер, и тех, кто еще был жив. Тех, кто ее ждал, и тех, кто на нее надеялся. Мама, папа, Кларк, Эми, Дейл, Отис, Патриша, Джимми, Шейн, рыжеволосый алхимик, Рован, Оскар и его друзья, миссис Джонс, Пабло, Ти-Дог, Лори… Милтон – что с ним сейчас? Андреа хотела бы верить, что он спасся, но понимала, как глупо на это надеяться. Мишонн, Рик, Дэрил и Мерл, Карл, Кэрол, Хершель, Мэгги и Бэт, Гленн, Мартинес, старушки, Бетси, мистер Смитсон… Ты слишком много на себя взяла… Кто это спросил?

Ей грезилась кухонька в квартире возле Старого четвертого района. По выходным Андреа, папа и Эми собирались не в гостиной, заставленной мебелью – обломками мебели из прежней роскошной жизни, которую ни сама Андреа, ни сестра уже не застали, а именно тут. Сидели за расшатанным столом и ели приготовленный папой или Эми обед. Семья должна собираться вместе, твердила мама, когда была жива. Пока люди собираются вместе, пока делят трапезу, они семья.

Летом здесь невыносимо жарко, лето – испытание для тех, кто живет в Атланте, но Андреа привыкла. Через распахнутое окно лились солнечные лучи, а ветерок играл со светлыми занавесками. Они то взмывали, то опадали, и тогда Андреа видела папу, устроившегося напротив. Точнее, не папу, раскрытую газету, из-за которой поднимался дым от обязательной послеобеденной трубки. Запах табака, терпкий и такой родной, плыл по кухне. Вечером бабушка будет браниться, что им пропитались все вещи, а папа станет вздыхать и пообещает бросить курить. Разумеется, не бросит, это всего лишь один из маленьких обрядов семейства Харрисон.

– Что пишут? – спросила Андреа. Еще один обязательный вопрос. Она и сама прекрасно видела жирные заголовки: война, нескончаемая война всех со всеми.

– Скоро начнется битва. – Папа опустил газету и принялся аккуратно ее складывать: пополам, снова пополам и еще раз, и еще, пока крохотный квадратик не исчез в его руках. Из трубки тек дым, заволакивал кухню, и лицо папы размывалось, словно таяло в нем. – Большая битва, Андреа.

Она кивнула.

– Кто-то сказал, – продолжал папа, – что история человечества – это история войн. За все то время, что мы, люди, осознали себя и научились записывать свои воспоминания, мирных лет наберется не больше, чем пальцев на руках. Я пережил две войны, Андреа. Никому такого не пожелаю.

– Это моя битва, папа.

– Знаю. – Его лицо текло и менялось, становилось таким, каким Андреа запомнила его в последний раз: мертвым, с дырой от пули во лбу. Дыры от того самого выстрела, который сделала сама Андреа. – Любой родитель хочет, чтобы его ребенок жил лучше, чем он. Прости.

– За что? Ты дал нам с Эми все, что мог. Спасибо.

Папа вынул трубку изо рта, покачал головой:

– Этого недостаточно, Андреа, всегда недостаточно. – Он тяжело вздохнул. – Я думаю, что тебе сказать? Как подбодрить? Но у меня нет слов. Они закончились.

– Просто посиди тут со мной. – На столе между ними горела белая свеча, почти огарок, но пламя поднималось высоко и ровно, порывы ветра его совсем не колебали. – Посиди, пока свеча не кончилась.

Папа, уже почти не видимый, за клубами дыма, улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – повторила Андреа. Кому? Она не была уверена. А свеча таяла, воск стекал прямо на скатерть…

…По кронам прошелестел ветер, и Андреа выпала из забытья. Кабина армейского джипа, Саша напротив. Белки ее глаз поблескивали в полумраке. Пока Саша молчала, может, размышляла о чем-то своем, может, ждала, что Андреа начнет первой. Та не хотела. Еще минуту, еще одну – бесконечно длинную и такую короткую. Но вот Саша пошевелилась и произнесла:

– Ну что же, поговорим.

И замершее время ускорилось.

– Поговорим. – В горле было сухо, и собственный голос тоже покачался сухим и хрупким.

– Твое предложение.

В кузове завозились, негромко забормотали. Андреа развернулась и посмотрела через окошечко. Вроде никто не проснулся.

– Ты ведь слышала про группу, с которой собрался воевать Губернатор?

Саша кивнула, и Андреа осознала, что стало еще светлее. Время все убыстрялось и убыстрялось, готовилось сорваться в галоп.

– Эта группа – мои друзья. Мишонн сейчас с ними.

– Сколько человек? Какое у них оружие? – Голос Саши звучал ровно, но Андреа молилась, что ей не примерещился мелькнувший в нем призрак заинтересованности.

– Около десятка, но с ними двое детей и старик-инвалид. Однако оружия хватает.

– Все равно звучит дерьмово.

– Не буду спорить. Место, в котором они засели, хорошо укреплено. Это бывшее правительственное учреждение, помесь исследовательского института и тюрьмы. Почти крепость.

– Они все белые?

– За исключением Мишонн, да. Ти-Дог… Среди них был один из вас, его убили люди из Вудбери.

Саша издала какой-то звук: то ли хмыкнула, то ли резко выдохнула.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Помогите им. Рик Граймс… их вожак, я верю, придумал достаточно сюрпризов, чтобы Губернатор пожалел, что решил напасть. Но моих друзей слишком мало.

– Дашь нам за это оружие?

– Я дам вам оружие, даже если вы решите уйти.

Саша могла бы ответить, что ей и ее друзьям и не нужно спрашивать, они могут отобрать, что захотят, просто так, но вместо этого она произнесла:

– Зачем тогда остальное? Разве ты не хочешь отвезти все эти ружья и мины своему Граймсу?

– Есть кое-что еще. – Теперь лицо Саши не казалось тенью среди теней, и Андреа следила за малейшим изменением его выражения. – Губернатор решил натравить на институт-тюрьму большое стадо. Я должна остановить кусачих до того, как они туда доберутся.

– В одиночку?

– Здесь хватает мин и гранат, полно патронов. И я отыскала отличное место, чтобы не дать кусачим пройти.

Саша помолчала некоторое время, покачала головой:

– Серьезно? Ты свихнулась.

Очень может быть. Но какая, к черту, разница?

Саша развернулась, постучала в окошко на задней стенке кабины.

– Эй, просыпайтесь! Шамп, Эйб, Джим, Лютер! Просыпайтесь, говорю. Надо кое-что обсудить.

Стив, встревоженный шумом, подошел к джипу и встал возле. Андреа распахнула дверцу и выбралась наружу, поежившись от утреннего холода. Стив подал руку, но она мотнула головой.

Саша вышла из машины со своей стороны и теперь шепталась с друзьями у кузова. До Андреа доносились только отдельные слова: «Нет», «Плохая идея», «Ну к черту!», «А если»… «Если», чертовы «если»! Андреа поставила на кон слишком многое, но только сейчас от осознания этого задрожали руки.

Эшли выпрыгнула из кузова, приблизилась к ней и Стиву.

– Мистер Паркер, а что будете делать вы?

– Ну… – Он посмотрел на Андреа. – Я оста…

– Мистер Паркер пойдет в институт-тюрьму, – перебила она. – Стив, это не обсуждается.

На мгновение показалось, он примется спорить, но Стив тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

– Я с вами! – выпалила Эшли. – Я пойду с вами, мистер Паркер.

– Эш…

– Не надо, мисс Андреа! Я… я хочу… – голос Эшли дрогнул, однако она закончила: – Я хочу отомстить за брата.

– Это опасно, Эш.

– Сейчас везде опасно. И брат это говорил, и вы сами.

– Оскар был прав. – Саша обошла кузов и приблизилась к Андреа, Стиву и Эшли. – Но он хотел, чтобы ты жила.

– Только и он, и мама теперь мертвы. А если бы не мисс Андреа, меня тоже убили. И вас.

– О чем мы вообще спорим? – Лютер спрыгнул с борта кузова на землю. – Я не прочь пристрелить пару уродов. А дальше посмотрим. Или считаете, Граймс запрет нас в камерах? Это мисс сказала, у них там бабы, дети и одноногий старик. Охренеть команда.

– У них там Мерл Диксон. Вот уж кого я б не отказался убить, – буркнул Джим. – И эта мисс, кстати, была его подружкой.

– А еще эта мисс дружила с Мишонн, – подозрительно мягко отозвалась Саша.

– Типа одна дружба перевешивает другую? Ха! Только эта мисс и слова не сказала, когда Мишонн участвовала в боях.

Стив шагнул к Джиму, но Андреа преступила ему дорогу. Не вмешивайся! Сделаешь хуже.

– Что, мисс? Возразить нечего?

В оправданиях никакого смысла. Все здесь знают, что Андреа сделала, а что не сделала. Она молча поглядела на Джима, и тот хмыкнул и отвернулся:

– Я за то, чтобы взять оружие и свалить. Пусть белые дерутся между собой.

– Если Губернатор победит, то погонится за нами, – заметил Эйб.

– Как? Что-то сомневаюсь, что алхимик теперь ему поможет. А если эти из института основательно его потреплют, Губернатору будет не до нас.

– Шамп? – позвала Саша того из ее друзей, кто пока отмалчивался.

Шамперт обвел взглядом Андреа, Эшли, судорожно вцепившуюся ей в руку, Стива:

– Оскар был моим другом. И Оскар, и Айзек, и Том, и Рей. Все они. Когда они затевали мятеж, Оскар попросил, если с ним что случится, позаботиться о матери и сестре. Эш хочет идти с этим белым в тюрьму, я с ней.

– Ты еле-еле ковыляешь, – фыркнул Эйб.

– Доползу. А стрелять можно и сидя. С Диксоном успеется разобраться и после боя, если хоть кто-то из нас выживет.

– Окей. – Саша развернулась к своим. – Голосуем. Кто за то, чтобы идти в институт?

Шамперт и Лютер подняли руки. Эйб явно колебался, но смотрел на замершего статуей Джима.

– Ты? – спросил тот Сашу.

Сердце глухо отсчитывало удары, от каждого в груди становилось больно. Стоять и ждать – Андреа могла только это. Наконец Саша медленно подняла руку:

– Это шанс отомстить за наших. Вероятно, единственный. Мы всегда сможем уйти потом.

– Если уцелеем.

– Да. Если уцелеем.

– Черт! – Джим передернул плечами. – Ну нет, разделяться мы не будем. Тогда идем вместе.

Андреа наконец-то выдохнула.

– Окей, мисс, твоя взяла. – Он выбрался из кузова. – Так какими ружьишками нас облагодетельствуешь?

– Выбирайте, что нравится. Патроны рассортированы, так что подберу я их быстро.

– Деловой разговор, – одобрил Лютер, доставая из кузова М-14. – Вот это мне по вкусу.

– Твои точно не примутся палить, если мы заявимся к ним на порог с ружьями? – хмыкнул Джим.

– Не примутся. Мишонн вас знает.

– Аргумент. – Джим повертел в руках старенький Спрингфилд. – Хей, белый…

– Меня зовут Стив.

Джим ненадолго поджал губы, затем вздохнул:

– Стив. Ты б перестал буравить нас взглядом и покараулил.

Тот дождался кивка Андреа и только потом отошел.

– Однако выдрессировала ты его, мисс.

– У меня тоже есть имя.

– Ну-ну.

Саша и ее друзья выбирали оружие и негромко переговаривались, но теперь они улыбались друг другу, до Андреа даже доносились редкие смешки. Удалось. Полдела… Нет, дай бог, треть сделана.

Небо уже вовсю розовело, обещая ясный день, и Андреа ненадолго прикрыла глаза, пытаясь прочувствовать утро во всем своим телом: и лесную тишину, и разбивавшие ее голоса, и ощущение ветерка на коже. Замечательное утро, которое скоро сменится замечательным днем.

– Кто-то идет, – громко прошептал Стив. – И это не кусачие.

* * *

Шамперт, Эйб и Эшли остались у джипа, остальные подкрались к видневшейся из-за деревьев дороге, благо густые кусты позволяли подобраться незамеченными почти к самой обочине.

Мысли неслись вскачь. Кто это? Неужели погоня из Вудбери? Но тогда бы они были на машинах. И что преследователям делать тут, в стороне от прямого пути? А если Милтон раскрыл Филиппу план Андреа? Нет, она верила в алхимика, он бы так не поступил!

Наконец неведомые путники приблизились, и на миг Андреа окаменела. Мерл и Мишонн. Точнее, Мерл, забросив на плечи ружье и катану, тащил за собой на веревке Мишонн со связанными руками.

– Ублюдок! – не выдержал Джим и метнулся из кустов на дорогу.

Андреа рванула за ним и остальными. Что теперь? Что, черт подери?! Боже, зачем…

Мерл успел выставить ружье, но что толку? На него смотрели четыре ствола. И если ничего не сделать…

– Вау-вау! – Мерл и не думал опускать оружие, напрашиваясь на пулю. – Какая встреча!

Андреа протиснулась между Джимом и Лютером.

– Какого черта?

– О, и цыпа здесь! Давно не виделись, Андреа.

Она подошла к подруге и принялась распутывать веревку у нее на руках.

– Опусти оружие, – произнесла сзади Саша дрожавшим от напряжения голосом.

– Или что?

– Опусти оружие, – ровно повторила за ней Андреа. – И отдай катану.

Веревку наконец-то удалось распутать, и Мишонн, морщась, принялась трясти руками. Андреа отступила и встала прямо перед Мерлом так, чтобы реши кто выстрелить, попал в нее. Главное, не думать, что стоявших за спиной людей это может и не остановить.

– Я жду.

Бешенство – вот самое подходящее слово. На лице Мерла, отчего-то покрытом синяками, была не просто злость, а настоящее бешенство, в ответ на которое в Андреа расцветало свое собственное. И все же Мерл опустил оружие, снял с плеча меч и протянул ей, изобразив пародию на поклон.

– Не мне, Мишонн.

Рот Мерла дернулся, но он отвел руку назад, и подруга почти вырвала у него катану.

– Ты что устроил?

– Да так. – Мерл по-прежнему словно не замечал направленных на него ружей. – Собрался спасти одну дуру.

– Как видишь, дура спасла себя сама. – От пощечины ладонь обожгло болью. Хлопок вышел таким громким, что зазвенело в ушах. Сзади кто-то резко выдохнул, хохотнул. Мерл чуть покачнулся и тут же выпрямился, словно ничего не произошло, хотя его щека налилась красным.

– Ты правда думал, что я позволю обменять себя на Мишонн?

– Стоило попытаться. Раз уж остальным на тебя насрать.

Захотелось ударить его снова, но Андреа заставила себя опустить руку:

– Какое же ты дерьмо!

– Отошла бы ты в сторону, мисс, – произнес Джим.

– Давай, отходи. – Мерл оскалился. – Пускай этот ниггер меня прикончит. Ему ж так хочется! Хотя и твоя подружка тоже хочет меня прикончить. Вы только не передеритесь за такую честь, ребятки!

– Заткнись, – выдавила Андреа.

– О, кого я вижу! Стиви! Променял друзей на этих собак? Думаешь, станешь с черномазыми приятелями?

– Мерл… – начал тот.

– Заткнись! – уже рявкнула она.

Все эти люди имели полное право убить Мерла. Но Андреа не могла… просто не могла позволить им это сделать, даже несмотря на собственное бешенство, на то, что он сотворил с Мишонн, на…

– Подруга. – Та положила руку ей на плечо. – Надо поговорить.

Нельзя отвлекаться и уходить, иначе…

– Саша, – позвала Мишонн. – Не стреляйте в этого урода, пока мы не побеседуем.

– Да что… – взвился Джим.

– Тихо, – произнесла Саша. Андреа позволила себе обернуться и посмотреть на нее. Та перевела взгляд с Мерла на Андреа, потом на Мишонн и резко кивнула: – Ладно. Пару минут мы подождем.

Мишонн повлекла Андреа за собой, и она покорно побрела на подкашивающихся ногах. Никто не будет стрелять. Они обещали.

– Ты как?

– А ты?

Мишонн слабо улыбнулась:

– Бодра после утренней прогулки.

– Я тоже. Видишь? У меня получилось.

– Да, получилось. Андреа, – подруга понизила голос. – Я знаю про Эрзули. Знаю, что ты для меня сделала.

– Это…

Мишонн крепко обняла ее:

– Ты сумасшедшая и невероятная женщина, Андреа Харрисон. С тобой и этими ребятами мы прикончим уродов из Вудбери, как нечего делать.

Ненадолго она позволила себе помечтать об этом: как они все пойдут к Рику. Только стадо никуда не денется.

– Я не возвращаюсь в институт-тюрьму.

– Что?

Андреа аккуратно высвободилась из объятий Мишонн:

– У меня есть одно дело. Нет, послушай! Оно действительно очень важное. – Какой раз она объясняла? Про замысел Филиппа, Милтона и стадо? Андреа говорила и говорила, и под конец от улыбки Мишонн не осталось и следа. – Я их остановлю или, по крайней мере, перебью основную часть. А ты отведешь людей к Рику и предупредишь его.

– Я иду с тобой.

– Нет. В институте каждый боец на счету. 

– Андреа, это же самоуби…

– Я просчитала риски. Да, шансы невелики, но они есть. И я зажгла белую свечу.

– Ты сошла с ума? Какая свеча?!

– Неважно. – Андреа все-таки умудрилась улыбнуться. – Просто я должна это сделать. Ты ведь понимаешь.

– Не понимаю. – Мишонн нахмурилась. – Я заключила сделку с братом этого сукина сына. Он пообещал, что ты будешь жить.

– Освободи Дэрила от клятвы. Если хочешь помочь, прошу тебя, освободи. Я знаю, каким ублюдком может быть Мерл, но Дэрил не отвечает за брата.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы он жил. – Андреа даже не поняла сначала, что Мишонн имела в виду не Дэрила, а Мерла.

– Я хочу, чтобы жили все, но осознаю, что ни черта не выйдет. Но я перед Мерлом в долгу, не таком огромном, как перед другими, но этот долг есть.

– Ты слишком много просишь. И я сейчас не только об этом уроде. – Мишонн с силой сжала губы, опустила голову. Повисло молчание, но когда Андреа уже подумала, что Мишонн больше ничего не скажет, та вскинулась, перевела взгляд на лес:

– Иногда… Иногда я думаю, лучше бы мы не встретились. Я бы по-прежнему ходила призраком с Терри и Майком, наверное, окончательно сошла с ума, но… Это было бы проще. В каком-то смысле.

– Иногда я думаю, – в тон ей откликнулась Андреа, – что если бы угодила в Вудбери одна, то осталась прежней. Думала только о шмотках и драгоценностях и восхищалась Губернатором. Правда, долго бы это не продлилось. Но ты права – это проще.

Мишонн подалась вперед и снова ее обняла:

– Я люблю тебя, подруга.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – Андреа обхватила Мишонн за плечи.

– Не смей умирать.

– Вот еще. Это такая глупость!

Мишонн тихонько рассмеялась:

– Именно. Когда все закончится, будем снова путешествовать вместе?

– Конечно.

Они отстранились друг от друга, и Мишонн послала Андреа последний долгий взгляд.

– Что же, я тоже перед тобой в долгу. Попробую не дать свершиться правосудию. – Она развернулась и пошла к остальным.

Андреа следила, как Мишонн приближается к Саше, что-то говорит, как опять взвивается Джим и качает головой Лютер, а Стив расслабляет плечи.

Спасибо. Спасибо, Мишонн. Я люблю тебя, моя сестра.

* * *

Никто не прощался – Андреа не знала, есть ли такая примета, но, сказав «Пока», они словно отобрали друг у друга последнюю надежду, и плевать, что она и так была призрачной.

Саша, поправив на плече ружье, напоследок сказала:

– Жаль, если придется стрелять в Мартинеса. Надеюсь, у института-тюрьмы его не будет.

– Ты же чуть не убила его ночью, – заметила Андреа.

Та поморщилась:

– Погорячилась. Он и его люди и правда не сделали нам ничего дурного.

– Он хороший человек.

– На моей памяти слишком часто хорошими называли тех еще уродов.

Андреа поколебалась, но все-таки спросила:

– Ты когда-нибудь видела среди его людей девушку и черными косами?

Саша помотала головой:

– Не помню такую.

– Она называет себя Марией. Если вдруг увидишь, беги.

Андреа ждала вопроса, но Саша лишь кивнула и пошла Мишонн и друзьям, ждавшим ее на дороге. Следом за ней двинулись Стив и Эшли.

Это удача, шепнула себе Андреа. Удача, потому что Мишонн доведет их до института-тюрьмы быстрее. Мы все выиграли еще немного драгоценного времени.

Люди скрылись в лесу на противоположной стороне дороги, и Андреа развернулась и направилась к джипу, у которого стоял Мерл.

– И чего ты затеяла, цыпа?

Он уже не выглядел разозленным, хотя к синякам на его физиономии прибавился новый – Джим все-таки не удержался напоследок.

– Это мои дела.

– Конечно-конечно.

– Ты свободен.

– Ждешь, что я буду охренеть как благодарен?

Андреа пожала плечами:

– Считай, что мы в расчете. Бери ружье и патроны и проваливай на все четыре стороны.

– Чего? – вскинулся Мерл.

– Разве ты не этого хотел? Убраться в Саванну или куда там? Или, может, вернешься в институт?

– Куда ты отправила жаждущих моей крови ниггеров? Вот еще!

Андреа распахнула дверь со стороны водителя, уселась:

– А как же Дэрил?

– Братишка прекрасно справляется сам. Большой уже.

Она думала, Мерл снова скажет что-нибудь о Рике и чертовых пидорах, но он молчал. Впрочем, о чем говорить? Папа прав в том, что слова закончились.

Мерл оттолкнулся от джипа и пошел к кузову, и Андреа, вздохнув, захлопнула дверь. Вот и все. Она завела мотор и посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида, но Мерла там не было. Уже ушел? Хотя чего ждать? Ей и самой пора, времени в обрез.

Дверь с другой стороны джипа распахнулась, и Мерл опустился на соседнее сидение.

– Чего уставилась? Мы едем или как?

Несколько мгновений Андреа хватала ртом воздух.

– Это опасно, – наконец произнесла она.

– Да уж догадался, что ты не на пикник собралась. Давай, трогай.

Как хочет. Андреа надавила на педаль сцепления и направила джип к дороге. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова до конца пути. Мерл смотрел в окно на проносящийся мимо лес и время от времени принимался барабанить пальцами по колену. Каждый раз, когда Андреа бросала на него взгляд, она видела только светлый затылок и широкую красную шею.

Впереди показались строения – те самые, с карты. Все, как описывал Милтон: с одной стороны ангар с провалившейся крышей, с другой – оставшиеся от сарая развалины и вполне целый двухэтажный домишко. У него Андреа и притормозила. Она вышла из машины и огляделась. Да, неплохое место. Дорога широкой лентой раскинулась далеко вперед и пока была совершенно пуста.

– Каков план действий? – Мерл встал рядом.

– Нужно проверить дом. В окне на втором этаже будет снайперский пост – отнесем туда все оружие. На дороге надо расставить мины. Если получится, соорудим растяжки.

– Для охоты на людей слишком тупо. Кого ждешь, детка?

– Кусачих. Огромную толпу.

– Ну-ну, – ухмыльнулся Мерл. – Что же, заглянем в эту развалюху.

Вдвоем они управились быстро. Мерл прикрывал Андреа, а она заглядывала в разгромленные комнаты, осторожно обходила обломки мебели, распахивала дверцы чудом уцелевших шкафов. Никого, только забытые вещи, редкие стопки покрытых плесенью бумаг, расползавшиеся от одного прикосновения занавески на окнах.

– Оба входа надо забаррикадировать.

– Слушаюсь, командир. Шкафов как раз хватит. 

Вместе они сдвинули к задней двери здоровенный сервант. Жаль, нельзя перегородить окна, хотя те довольно высоко от земли.

– Я на второй этаж. – Не дожидаясь ответа, Андреа взбежала по отчаянно заскрипевшей лестнице.

Наверное, когда-то эта комнатушка была уютной. Сейчас же тут царило такое же запустение, что и внизу. Андреа осторожно поставила ногу на пол, проверяя его крепость. Вроде не прогнил. Она медленно прошла вглубь, рассматривая остатки когда-то зеленых обоев на стенах, зацепилась взглядом за выцветшую репродукцию портрета королевы Виктории, императрицы Индии и Объединенных колоний. Кто-то пририсовал августейшей особе угольно-черные усы. Никакого уважения – Андреа невольно улыбнулась.

Окно удалось открыть не сразу, но, наконец, створки распахнулись, впуская свежий воздух, разогнавший сырость и затхлость. Андреа оперлась на широкий подоконник и, насколько могла, высунулась наружу. Все как на ладони – идеальная точка. Осталось только передвинуть поближе колченогий столик и табурет. Время-время… Его все меньше. Надо возвращаться к машине.

Внизу Мерл обшаривал полки и выдвигал ящики уцелевшей мебели.

– Что хочешь найти?

Он обернулся:

– Может, сигареты где завалялись. У тебя ведь нет?

– Извини, не догадалась захватить.

– Извиняю. Ладно, давай разбираться с арсеналом.

Пока они шли к джипу, Андреа думала, что сказать и сказать ли вообще. Ты хоть понимаешь, во что ввязался? Нет, не то. Мерл – большой мальчик. Спасибо, что отправился со мной? Совсем не то. За прошедшие месяцы между ними возникло… что-то. Какое же слово подойдет? Соучастие? Некое взаимопонимание? Андреа так и не разобралась, кто они друг другу. У нее не было никаких иллюзий по поводу Мерла, но сейчас рядом с ним она ощущала спокойствие.

– Тащи ружья наверх. – Он достал из кузова ящик с минами. – Я разберусь с этим.

– Я и сама могу…

– Черта с два я доверю такую работенку бабе. Еще вознесешь нас, грешных, до срока.

Андреа пожала плечами и понесла в дом первые четыре ружья. Пока она ходила от джипа до комнаты на втором этаже – долгие семь ходок – Мерл, оттащив ящик вперед на сотню ярдов, устанавливал на дороге мины. Иногда он выпрямлялся, прикладывал руку ко лбу и смотрел вдаль, потом снова принимался за работу. Солнце уже вскарабкалось довольно высоко, становилось жарко, даже слишком жарко для начала весны, и Андреа стала потеть. Руки и плечи гудели, но часы уверяли, что время еще есть: как раз чтобы передохнуть напоследок.

Наконец, Мерл побрел к машине.

– Готово, командир. – Его лицо блестело, как, наверное, и лицо самой Андреа. Он остановился возле, провел руками по штанинам и отдал честь. – А растяжки, мисс Умница, ставят где поуже. Но я приспособил несколько на обочинах.

Андреа еще раз окинула взглядом ангар, развалины сарая, джип, дом и дорогу, невероятно четкие в утреннем свете. Все краски мира сверкали и переливались и казались какими-то сумасшедшими: голубая на небе, желтая на сухой траве, красная – на крыше.

– Пошли внутрь.

– Бинокля у тебя не завалялось?

Андреа покачала головой.

– Ну вот, сигарет нет, бинокля нет. Не те у тебя приоритеты, детка. – Мерл снова приставил руку козырьком ко лбу.

– Идут?

– Черт разберешь. Солнце херачит прямо в глаза. Но даже если прутся, полчасика у нас наверняка еще есть.

Осталось всего ничего: забаррикадировать переднюю дверь. Потом они поднялись наверх. Андреа замерла у окна, а Мерл принялся проверять и заряжать ружья.

– Кто тебя так отделал? – полюбопытствовала она.

– Уже неважно, детка. Совсем неважно.

Мерл замолчал, Андреа молчала тоже. Ее снова охватило странное чувство – эта тишина, повисшая сейчас в комнатушке, была такой уютной. Я рада, что ты со мной…

– В Африке, – вдруг заговорил Мерл, – нам порой давали перед боем всякие прикольные таблеточки. Чтобы мы вроде как в штаны не наложили. Парни на них подсаживались только так.

– Ты их не принимал?

– Что я, дурак? Жрал, конечно. Потом, когда вернулся, как же меня крутило! Думал, все за них отдам, только отдавать было нечего. Так что мучился и блевал днями и ночами. Вот это говно, детка, лучшее, что со мной там приключилось.

Закончив с ружьями, Мерл тоже подошел к окну. Он похлопал себя по карманам и достал фляжку. Отпил, поморщился и крякнул.

– Держи. Как раз на один глоток осталось.

Самогон привычно обжег горло, и не к месту вспомнился бурбон Филиппа.

– Хорошо пьешь, детка. Прямо как мужик. – Мерл высунулся в окно и довольно хмыкнул. – Вот теперь точно ковыляют.

Андреа потянулась к расставленным вдоль стен ружьям, но он мотнул головой:

– Еще рано. Готовность пятнадцать минут.

Комната перестала быть уютной. Андреа скрестила руки на груди, потом опустила. Они ощущались чужими, все тело ощущалось чужим. Черт, это ведь не первая ее битва!

– Мандраж, Андреа, у всех бывает. Думай о чем-то приятном. Что ниггеры добрались до вашей тюряги, что Губернатора ждет охренненный сюрприз. О чем-нибудь таком.

– А ты?

– Чего?

– О чем ты будешь думать?

Мерл неопределенно повел плечами:

– Сегодня зашибенный день, детка. И я проведу его в компании самой красивой женщины во всем графстве.

Андреа улыбнулась. Когда Мерл шагнул вперед, когда обхватил ее, впечатал в стену, она его не остановила. У рта Мерла был вкус самогона, от него пахло потом и оружием, пахло жизнью и всесокрушающим упрямством. Он почти расплющил грудь Андреа своей грудью, а его колено терлось между ее ног, резко и быстро, так, что жар расползался от промежности, поднимался по животу и охватывал все тело.

Ей нравилось: мозолистые ладони, успевшие забраться под блузку, жесткие, колючие волосы у него на затылке, обветренные губы на ее губах. Сейчас, в этот миг, она могла наслаждаться тем, чего не позволила бы себе никогда и ни за что. Кто они друг другу? Уже неважно…

– Хей, Андреа. – Мерл немного отстранился. Он дышал так же часто, как она сама: – Если по-быстрому, то мы как раз успе…

Грохнул взрыв. Андреа оттолкнула Мерла, схватила первую попавшуюся винтовку и выглянула в окно.

– Кажется, солдат, ты облажался с пятнадцатью минутами.

– Да ладно. – Он оттеснил ее, тоже высунулся. – Да нихера ж себе! Ты не сказала, что дохлых мудаков будет так много!

– Уж извини.

Андреа на всякий случай проверила затвор и заняла позицию.

Ходячих действительно было много, невообразимо много – огромная грязно-серая волна, накатившая на дорогу. Снова взрыв, еще один. Они не останавливали прилив, лишь ненадолго замедляли его, а потом мертвецы ползли дальше – на звук, на зов ведущего их заклинания.

– Отличный денек, мать вашу. – Мерл тоже взял ружье. – Не пали пока, пусть подгребут совсем близко. Еще успеем потратить все пули.

Несколько длящихся вечность минут. Затем первый ходячий доковылял до дома, и Андреа выстрелила. Прямо в голову.

– Кто быстрее уложит десяток, тот выиграл. – Она оскалилась.

– Как скажешь, детка. Как скажешь. – Мерл прижал приклад к щеке и надавил на спусковой крючок. – Потом чередуемся: один стреляет, другой перезаряжает ружья. Поняла?

Второй выстрел, третий… Второе тело, третье… От взрывов звенело в ушах и дрожал пол. Но мин всего четыре, гранат чуть больше, но и они скоро закончатся. Их слишком мало, а ходячих слишком много… Зато сегодня зашибенный день!

Один из ходячих поднял башку, заметил их в окне и поковылял в дому. Мерл тут же подстрелил его, потом выпрямился, покачал головой:

– Охренеть. Умеешь ты устраивать развлечения, Андреа. Ебучий тир. – Он отставил ружье, взял другое. – Да уж… – Лицо Мерла вдруг стало серьезным: – Ты не видывал смерти, Дикки? Учись, сука, как уходим мы!

– Что за бред ты несешь? – Андреа расхохоталась. – С тобой лучший стрелок во всем графстве Джорджия!

– И правда. – Мерл ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Мне ли не знать?

В комнатке повис кислый запах пороха, прогнал утреннюю свежесть. Взрывов больше не было слышно. Еще один ходячий свернул к дому. Андреа всадила в него последнюю пулю и потянулась за другим ружьем…

Мертвецы ползли мимо, все новые и новые ходячие, привлеченные шумом, отбивались от стада и шли в дому.

– Кстати, детка, тот пистолетик еще с тобой?

Андреа хлопнула себя по бедру.

– Тогда все зашибись. – Мерл прицелился. – Поехали!

Два выстрела слились в один.


	35. Штурм

Не Губернатор! Еще не он! Дэрилу хватило несколько мгновений, чтобы, учуяв Мишонн, сообразить это. Он несся к воротам, а следом спешил Рик, тоже ее чувствовал. Если Мишонн вернулась, значит, и брат с ней?

Дэрил притормозил, уставился на людей за оградой. Где же… Какие-то незнакомые типы, все с ружьями, однако впереди стояла Мишонн и махала руками, а у нее на плече висела катана.

– Свои! – крикнула она.

Дэрил все равно заколебался – слишком нерадостные физиономии были у явившихся с ней чуваков: шестерых негров и невесть как затесавшегося среди них белого мужика. Вроде Дэрил видел его раньше.

А Рик уже бросился открывать, отступил, впуская незнакомцев.

– Вы друзья Андреа, – объявил он.

Высокая темнокожая женщина с забранными на затылке волосами смерила Рика пристальным взглядом:

– Не думаю, что нас можно так назвать. Но мы пришли по ее просьбе.

Один из негров едва стоял на ногах, девчонка, наверное, возраста Бэт, пряталась за чужими спинами, однако остальные вроде казались сносными бойцами. По крайней мере, ружья они точно держать умели. Черт, а все не так плохо! Но где Мерл? И Андреа?

– Рик Граймс.

Женщина кивнула, скользнула взглядом по Дэрилу и обернулась к своим:

– Эйб, Джим, Лютер, Шамперт. С нами Эшли.

Девчонка высунулась из-за спин и быстро мотнула головой.

– Стив Паркер, – представился белый мужик, и Дэрил наконец сообразил, где его видел. В Вудбери. И чего чувак из свиты Губернатора здесь забыл?

– Рад всех вас видеть. – Рик продолжал улыбаться, хотя Дэрил ощущал, что на самом деле он серьезен. – Мисс…

Она нахмурилась:

– Саша, мистер Граймс. Этого достаточно.

– Тогда и просто Рика вполне достаточно. – Он протянул ей руку.

Женщина переглянулась с остальными. Ее лицо немного смягчилось, но руки она не подала:

– Пока это лишнее… Рик. Сначала драка.

– Да уж, – произнес один из негров, кажется, Джим. – Показывайте, что тут у вас.

– Хорошо, идемте. – Рик махнул рукой в сторону зданий.

Они начали подниматься по дороге. Надо спешить за ними, но Мерл…

– Дэрил. – Мишонн все еще стояла у ворот. – Нужно поговорить.

Лицо у нее было даже мрачнее, чем у Саши.

– Где Мерл? В смысле… – Он сбился, не представляя, как сказать. – Совы объяснили, что он тебя увел. Слушай…

– Я знаю, это была только его идея.

Стало чуточку легче.

– Я собирался…

– Догнать нас? – Слабая улыбка мелькнула так быстро, что Дэрил едва заметил.

– Ну да. Мерл может быть тем еще мудаком.

– Мне ли не знать?

И то верно.

– Что ему вообще взбрело в голову?

Мишонн невесело усмехнулась:

– Решил обменять меня на Андреа.

У Дэрила вылетели из головы все слова. За всю свою жизнь он не помнил, чтобы брат волновался хоть за кого-то. Ему на всех было наплевать: на приятелей, своих женщин. Да, об Андреа Мерл действительно беспокоился. Но чтобы настолько?

– Мы встретились в лесу, – продолжала Мишонн. – Мерл вел меня в Вудбери, Андреа и Саша со своими людьми шли к вам.

– Он жив? – спросил Дэрил, ожидая чего угодно.

– Жив.

Он не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха, и Мишонн покачала головой:

– Скажи спасибо Андреа. Она просила, иначе бы твой брат валялся с простреленной головой. Думаю, сейчас он уже далеко отсюда.

_Я действительно тебе уже не нужен._ Наверняка Мерл решил свалить. От этой мысли в душе разлилась горечь. А что ему еще делать-то? Ничего, этот засранец выживет, он же всегда выживает!

– Помнишь наш уговор? – Теперь Мишонн смотрела куда угодно, но не на Дэрила.

– Конечно!

– Забудь о нем.

– Что?! Но Андреа…

– Еще она попросила, чтобы я освободила тебя от клятвы, и я освобождаю.

Так нельзя! В смысле, слово – это не то, что можно просто дать и просто забрать!

Мишонн качнулась вперед, будто вознамерилась положить руку ему на плечо, но сразу же отпрянула:

– Андреа сказала, что алхимик Губернатора как-то умудрился натравить на вас стадо. Оно должно прийти сюда под конец битвы, завершить… начатое.

– Надо предупредить Рика!

– Надо.

– Пойдем! – Дэрил метнулся было вверх по дороге, но сразу затормозил, потому что Мишонн не сдвинулась с места. Да что опять такое?

– Андреа остановит стадо.

– Бредятина! Ей одной не под силу.

– Она сумеет. У нее целый джип оружия.

– Черт! – Дэрил провел рукой по волосам, потом вцепился в собственные вихры. – Скажи, где это. Я…

– Бросишь Рика и остальных? Ты нужен тут. Я нужна тут. – В голосе Мишонн звучала злость, а она сама, осознал Дэрил, едва не плакала.

Он лихорадочно соображал, что сказать, что сделать, но все разбивалось о правоту Мишонн. Их место здесь! И счет уже шел не на часы, а на минуты.

– Мы вытащим Андреа, – наконец выдавил Дэрил. – Разберемся с ублюдками из Вудбери и пойдем за ней.

Черта с два он откажется от своих слов, освободили его от них – не освободили, неважно! В конце Андреа будет с ними.

Дэрил взял Мишонн за руку. Он ждал и, наконец, пальцы слабо сжали его ладонь.

– Идем.

Путь от ворот до института-тюрьмы был коротким, сегодня он и вовсе продлился мгновение. Скоро, уже очень скоро… а потом они отправятся за Андреа!

* * *

Рик до последнего не позволял себе надеяться на обещание Андреа – на всякий случай, но она сдержала слово. Неожиданные союзники стояли в зале перед камерами и смотрели на обитателей института-тюрьмы, а те так же пристально изучали их. Рик почти физически ощущал, как в воздухе висят, смешиваются друг с другом, сомнения, настороженность и радость. Однако, чтобы победить, собравшимся здесь людям нужно поверить друг в друга.

Новость о стаде заставила вспыхнуть разом все сомнения, и Рик старался не показать их ни словом, ни жестом. Андреа справится. Она сумела вывести людей из Вудбери, сумеет совладать и с ходячими. А если… Однако ни у Рика, ни у Андреа не осталось выбора. Он ощущал тревогу и потерянность, исходившие от Мишонн и Дэрила. Хотелось подойти к ним, ободрить, но сейчас Рик не мог себе этого позволить, лишь мысленно шептал «Все будет хорошо», «Все обойдется», молясь, чтобы эти слова достигли обоих и хоть чуть-чуть помогли.

Главной в группе, пришедшей из Вудбери, оказалась женщина. Саша, поправил себя Рик. Когда Хершель, переглянувшись с ним, шагнул вперед, именно она приблизилась к старику.

– Добро пожаловать в институт, – произнес Хершель.

Взгляд Саши скользил по остальным: быстро – по Гленну, Акселю и Кэрол, чуть задержался на Мэгги и Карле и замер на Бэт, державшей на руках Джудит.

– Андреа говорила, что вас мало, – наконец сказала Саша.

Но мы думали, она преувеличивала, закончил про себя Рик.

– Да, нас не слишком много, – улыбнулся Хершель.

Мужчины за спиной Саши переглянулись. Обросший и коренастый – Лютер, худой как палка – Джим, изможденный и едва стоящий на ногах – Шамперт, высокий и лысый – Эйб. Да, Рик всех запомнил правильно.

– Я объясню наш план, – вступил он. – Надеюсь, вы тоже сможете что-то предложить.

– Да уж, Рик. – Джим определенно рвался в бой. – Мы пришли не разговоры…

– Подожди. – Саша подняла руку. – Все, кто тут собрался, будут драться? Как же мать с ребенком?

– Я не мать. – Бэт опустила глаза, затем ее взгляд метнулся к Рику. – Ее мама… умерла.

– Прошу прощения. – Сочувствие в голосе Саши показалось искренним.

– Драться будут я, Дэрил, Мишонн, Гленн, Мэгги и Кэрол, – называя имена, Рик кивал на своих людей. – Аксель отвечает за тех, кто, в случае чего, покинет тюрьму первыми. Это Хершель, Бэт, Джудит и Карл.

Сын при этих словах опять нахохлился.

– Понятно. – Саша обернулась к своим. – Эш, ты будешь с ними.

– Но… – начала совсем юная девушка.

– Никаких возражений.

Та потупилась, но промолчала. Интересно, но Эшли единственная из людей Саши стояла рядом с белым мужчиной, Стивом Паркером. Остальные явно избегали его – чужака.

– Получается, с нами у вас тринадцать бойцов.

– Так себе число, – фыркнул Джим.

– Отличное число, – возразил Хершель. – Иисус и двенадцать апостолов.

– И то верно, – согласился Лютер.

– Ваш человек ранен, – заметил старик.

– Со мной все отлично, – подал голос Шамперт. – Буду драться.

– Не сомневаюсь. – Тем не менее Хершель послал Рику предупреждающий взгляд. – У нас вроде осталась настойка зверобоя. Хотя бы придаст вам сил.

– Спасибо, сэ… Хершель.

Старик улыбнулся:

– Тогда схожу за ней. Да и всем нам она не помешает. Карл, поможешь?

Сын насупился еще больше, но побрел следом за Хершелем.

Постепенно, понемногу люди Саши расслаблялись, принимались озираться, перешептываться друг с другом. Хороший знак.

– Тогда к плану, – произнес Рик. Настало время выложить все карты.

Гленн и Дэрил развернули на столе схему института-тюрьмы, и Рик принялся рассказывать. Время от времени Саша прерывала его, просила что-то повторить или объяснить подробнее. Лютер и Джим тоже вставляли свое слово, остальные слушали молча.

– Нам бы самим тут не заплутать, – вздохнул в какой-то момент Эйб.

– И не нарваться на ловушку, – добавил Джим. – Жаль, что ваш алхимик погиб.

– Нам очень его не хватает, – признал Рик. – Однако мы надеемся, что этого достаточно.

– Достаточно, – кивнул Лютер.

– Губернатор поставил под ружье всех, кого смог, – заговорил Стив. – Среди них есть несколько человек, которые воевали, но большинство слишком старые или слишком молодые. Эти точно устроят панику.

– То, что нам надо, – выдохнула Саша, склонившись над планом и внимательно его изучая. – Вот тут, – она указала на переход между тюремным блоком и административным зданием, – неплохой снайперский пост, но слишком открытый. Кто здесь будет стоять?

– Мэгги.

Та шагнула вперед. Они с Сашей изучали друг друга, наверное, с полминуты.

– Это ведь ты была в плену у Губернатора? – уточнила Саша.

Мэгги кивнула.

Совершенно непохожие женщины, однако между ними было некое сродство: в том, как они стояли друг напротив друга, во взглядах, которыми обменялись. Что-то общее, что-то тревожное.

– Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя прикрывал. Я иду с ней.

Гленн не сдержал облегченного вздоха.

– В здании останутся Дэрил и Кэрол. Их задача – проследить за вошедшими сюда врагами и, если что-то не сработает, подать нам знак, – опять заговорил Рик. – Я, Мишонн и Гленн займем позиции здесь, – он указал на угол административного корпуса, – здесь – у других проходов в блок и здесь – в небольшой пристройке неподалеку от площадки для машин.

– Вот тут еще хорошее место. – Палец Саши замер на административном здании, одно из окон которого выходило на внутренний двор.

– Я туда, – быстро произнес Шамперт.

– И я тоже, – вызвался Эйб.

– Отлично, – кивнула Саша. – Лютер, ты с Мишонн, Джим, ты с Риком.

– Тогда я, получается, с Гленном. – Стив послал ему взгляд, и тот улыбнулся.

Понятное распределение ролей. И очевидно, что Рику Саша доверяла меньше всего.

– Сколько у нас осталось времени? – спросила Саша.

Рик послал взгляд Дэрилу.

– Пока тихо, – отозвался тот. – Но, как пить дать, скоро заявятся.

– Тогда пьем обещанный зверобой, проверяем все в последний раз и на позиции, – объявил Рик.

Сейчас, когда начало боя было уже совсем близко, внутри заворочался огромный клубок чувств: и беспокойство за остальных, и откровенный страх, и даже предвкушение. Рик пересчитывал своих людей – пока они еще тут, пока еще вместе, старался не думать, что кто-то не доживет до вечера. Он представлял себе отца, вспоминал, что дядя рассказывал о войне. Не считай, что битва – это гигантская драка всех со всеми, говорил он. Это множество мелких драк. Ты сидишь в окопе, крадешься через лес, ползешь по полю – и не представляешь, что творится рядом. Ты можешь только победить или проиграть в собственной крохотной битве, надеясь, что от нее будет толк. Умники в штабе чертят планы, двигают по бумаге войска, но ты сам видишь только часть этого. Или не видишь вообще.

Дядя дослужился лишь до капитана, когда его спрашивали о тактике и стратегии он разводил руками и печально смеялся. А теперь Рику пришлось стать и тактиком, и стратегом. Умником, которым он никогда себя не считал. Ему предстояло и увидеть всю битву целиком, и выиграть свою крохотную часть. Он справится?

– Хей, шериф. – Дэрил приблизился, несильно толкнул его кулаком в плечо. – Не зевай.

Он прав, нечего изводить себя пустыми мыслями. Теперь в институте-тюрьме почти вдвое больше бойцов, почти вдвое больше шансов на победу.

– Спасибо.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– De nada.

Рик помотал головой – очень даже есть за что.

Сегодня они победят. У них просто нет выбора, и это прекрасно.

* * *

Внутренние ворота оставили открытыми, равно как и главный вход в тюремный блок. Он выводил к пустым сейчас камерам и дальше, к той самой столовой, в которой Хершель потерял ногу, и запутанной сети проходов, прорезавших все здание. Сейчас институт казался таким же пустым, как в тот день, когда Рик привел сюда своих людей. Хотя нет, тогда тут все кишело ходячими.

Сомнительно, что Губернатор купится и поверит в то, что здешние обитатели ушли, но обыскивать территорию ему придется в любом случае. Главное, не выдать себя до этого. Пусть только враги заглянут внутрь, заберутся в коридоры, тут-то и окажутся в ловушке. Всего несколько дней назад еще живой Уолтер объяснял, насколько, в сущности, просто напугать любого человека. Так же просто, как создать иллюзию. Дайте только намек, и воображение воссоздаст все само. Глубинные страхи, смутные тревоги, чудовища из детских сказок – кошмарам несть числа. А когда люди уже напуганы, уже нервничают, достаточно малейшей тени. На словах все звучало легче легкого, и в прежние времена Рик стал бы сомневаться, но не сейчас. Сейчас он полностью доверял алхимику.

Рик и Джим устроились в пристройке правее от главного входа. Небольшое оконце смотрело как раз заасфальтированную площадку перед тюремным блоком. Толстое стекло сверху было разбито, а снизу торчало неровными осколками: если вести себя осторожно, никто не разглядит.

Рик покосился на пристроившегося рядом Джима. Тот то замирал, то принимался ерзать, то шумно вздыхал. Рик и сам извелся от нетерпения, хотя твердо знал, что в запасе еще осталось немного времени – так сказал Дэрил, перед тем, как вместе с Кэрол вбежал в тюремный блок. «Едут, будут минут через пять».

Когда вдали раздался шум моторов, Рик и Джим, не сговариваясь, одновременно осторожно выглянули из укрытия. Через бинокль была четко видна дорога, ведущая к внешним воротам, и несущиеся по ней броневики и грузовик. Получается, Губернатор не оставил техники для охраны Вудбери. Неужели так верил в победу? Или его настолько ослепила ненависть?

Первая машина врезалась в забор и легко повалила его. Рик это планировал, но все равно видеть, как в мгновение ока потерял ограду, было больно. Однако оставлять внешние ворота открытыми стало бы ошибкой – слишком подозрительно. Второй броневик, третий, за ними грузовик. Машины достигли внутреннего забора и вкатились на площадку перед зданиями.

Ну же, давайте, беззвучно шепнул Рик. Он не видел заклинания, нанесенного на асфальт, не чувствовал его, лишь примерно знал, как должны встать машины, чтобы угодить в ловушку. Один из броневиков подъехал почти вплотную к тюремному блоку и встал. Есть! Рядом с ним замер грузовик – тоже попался. Две машины из четырех – неплохой улов. Если все произойдет так, как обещал Уолтер, водители сообразят, что с машинами что-то не так, только когда попробуют завести их снова. Пока же пришельцы не встревожились. Они выбирались из броневиков и спрыгивали из кузова: кто-то тут же вскидывал ружья, кто-то принимался растерянно озираться. Да, это не солдаты, просто согнанные в кучу люди, впрочем, все равно опасные. Сколько же их? Точно не меньше трех десятков.

– Дай бинокль, – громко шепнул Джим.

Рик протянул его, а сам взял винтовку с оптическим прицелом.

– Узнаешь кого-нибудь?

– А то! Видишь того светловолосого? Вон – машет рукой и разоряется? Крамер, – Джим выплюнул имя с ненавистью. – Главный ублюдок после Губернатора.

Где же сам мистер Блейк? Рик нашел его возле одного из броневиков. Губернатор смотрел прямо на тюремный блок, рядом стояли двое мужчин – эти ворон не считали, даже через прицел было видно, что они настороже. Кто-то вроде личной охраны?

– Берт и Хулио, – подсказал Джим. – Эти точно бойцы. С ними придется повозиться.

– Мартинес?

– Саша его подстрелила, когда мы удирали. Серьезная рана, если не явился. И к лучшему.

Рик оторвался от прицела и с интересом посмотрел на Джима.

– Чего? – вскинулся тот. – Слушай, мы за справедливость. Мексиканцы нам кровь не портили… Правда, не вмешивались, когда портили остальные, но…

Джим тряхнул головой и снова уставился в бинокль. Рик улыбнулся и тоже прижался глазом к прицелу.

Светловолосому, Крамеру, и еще двоим мужчинам удалось навести на площадке подобие порядка. Несколько человек осталось у машин, еще семеро пошли к углу здания, решив проверить внутренний двор, остальные двинулись к гостеприимно распахнутым дверям. Теперь все зависело от сюрпризов Уолтера.

– Ждем выстрелов, – Рик уже говорил это, но решил повторить не только для Джима, но и для себя. Не одиночного – может, у кого-то сдадут нервы, а когда начнут стрелять по-настоящему.

А ждать становилось невыносимо. Не чета утреннему ожиданию – теперь каждая секунда казалась невероятно длинной, вытягивающей жилы. Когда же, ну когда?! Джим рядом шумно дышал, маялся еще сильнее Рика. Как бы не пришлось хватать его за шиворот. Но пока Джим держался.

Все по плану, все хорошо… Враги уже должны добраться до коридоров и ловушек. Недолго осталось!

– Давай, – прошипел Джим, и, словно услышав его, в здании принялись палить. Не один выстрел, настоящая канонада! Недолгая тишина, и еще выстрелы.

Мужчины у машин похватали ружья, уставились на вход в тюремный блок, явно неуверенные, надо ли бежать внутрь, и Джим поднял свою винтовку.

– Рано, – бросил Рик. – Жди.

Джим метнул на него быстрый взгляд, но подчинился.

Выстрелы опять ненадолго притихли, затем возобновились, и теперь к ним присоединились крики. Автоматная очередь, неожиданно громкая, донеслась и снаружи – из внутреннего дворика. Ей ответила винтовка – значит, Мэгги и Саша вступили в дело. И все равно Рик дождался, пока на площадку к машинам не выбежали несколько человек.

– Сейчас!

Получилось! Выбравшиеся из тюремного люди были в панике. Когда Рик с Джимом открыли огонь, многие даже не сообразили схватиться за оружие, просто ломанулись вниз по склону – прочь от института-тюрьмы. Но некоторые сообразили укрыться за машинами, принялись отстреливаться.

– Губернатор! – выкрикнул Джим.

Рик и сам заметил знакомую фигуру. Губернатор размахивал пистолетом, кажется, что-то кричал – наверное, пытался остановить бегущих людей. Бесполезно, не в этом хаосе. Вопли и выстрелы слились в оглушительную какофонию. Кто-то метнулся к одному из броневиков, полез в него, и тут Губернатор поднял оружие и выстрелил.

– Черт! – Джим на мгновение обмер. – По своим палит! Ах ты, сука!

Из-за угла вылетели еще двое мужчин. Один из них резко взмахнул руками и упал, второй добрался до машин и что-то заорал.

– Бежим туда! Сейчас ведь свалят, сволочи!

Да, пора. Но все, кто запаниковал, уже разбежались, у машин держали оборону самые стойкие и умелые, с ними будет справиться сложнее.

Из-за угла выглянул кто-то, кажется, Лютер, послал автоматную очередь и тут же спрятался обратно. Вовремя, потому что по стене зачиркали пули.

Губернатор уже осознал, что проиграл, должен был осознать. В перерывах между выстрелами Рик видел, как люди из Вудбери пытались завести заглохшие броневик и грузовик, как один из охранников Губернатора, кажется, Берт, что-то говорил ему.

Патроны закончились, когда Рик перезарядил ружье и выглянул снова. Губернатор приготовился усаживаться в один из незаглохших броневиков. Проклятье!

– Я наружу! – Джим равнул к выходу быстрее, чем Рик успел хоть что-то сказать.

Снова выстрелы – на этот раз от главного входа. Значит, Дэрил и Кэрол! И значит, внутри не осталось врагов. Отлично!

Людей возле Губернатора было совсем немного – шестеро. Из-за угла выбежали Лютер и Гленн, за ними Мишонн со Стивом. Мужчина рядом с Губернатором упал с простреленной головой, но сам он уже был в машине. Рик чертыхнулся, поспешил вслед за Джимом.

Еще выстрел, и один из людей Губернатора схватился за плечо. Товарищи запихали его во второй броневик, тоже полезли внутрь.

Дэрил послал автоматную очередь по колесам, но машины все равно тронулись – первая ровно, вторая – виляя.

– Уходят! – Джим стрелял по броневикам, пока не закончились патроны. – Надо…

– Стадо! – напомнил Рик. – Сначала оно.

Одно из тел на площадке зашевелилось, стало подниматься. Подоспевший Лютер выстрелил ходячему в голову.

– Надо их проверить и добить. И закрыть ворота. – Рик через решетку осмотрел внешнюю ограду с поваленной секцией и поле, по которому уже расползались мертвецы, окинул взглядом трупы во внутренних стенах.

Гленн и Стив пошли к распахнутым воротам, Джим, чертыхнувшись, присоединился к Лютеру.

Кэрол и Дэрил стояли в дверях тюремного блока – оба целые. Дэрил хмуро оглядывал двор, Кэрол слабо улыбалась.

– Господь дунул – и они развеялись, – произнесла она, когда Рик приблизился.

– Не совсем. Внутри много тел?

– Не очень. Никто не обернется, я позаботился, – отозвался Дэрил. – Но вытащить их всех наружу будет той еще работенкой.

Рик хлопнул его по плечу.

Мэгги и Саша? Они показались из-за угла, придерживая бредущего между ними Шамперта. Ранен или просто устал?

– Эйб? – спросил Джим.

– Убили, – мрачно ответила Саша. – Неосторожно высунулся.

– Да чтоб! – Тот толкнул ботинком в грудь очередной приподнявшийся труп и всадил ему нож в голову.

– Мы знали, чем рисковали, – заметил Шамперт.

Рик посмотрел на Мэгги, невероятно спокойную и умиротворенную. Она встретила его взгляд и кивнула. Что это значило? Я в порядке? Я нашла среди ворвавшихся сюда людей того второго и убила его? А может, все вместе?

– А вот и стадо. – Дэрил вышел вперед и указал на лес. Оттуда выползали ходячие: не настолько много, чтобы действительно назвать их стадом, но они все брели и брели, пролезали сквозь пролом в ограде. Те, что миновали Андреа и добрались до института-тюрьмы. Если не перебить их хотя бы частично, через поле будет сложно проехать.

– С этими мы справимся, – заметил Лютер.

Да, с этими справимся.

– Мы за Хершелем и остальными. – Гленн уже бежал от запертых ворот, а за ним спешил Стив.

– Тогда мы займемся остатками стада.

– Рик. – Саша передала Шамперта Лютеру и шагнула вперед. – Ты позволишь Губернатору уйти?

Все взгляды сосредоточились на нем: и Дэрила, и Кэрол, и Мэгги, и Лютера, и Джима, и Шамперта, и Мишонн. Даже Гленн и Стив замерли.

– Нет. – Он покачал головой. – Не позволю. Мы поедем в Вудбери как только убедимся, что тут все в порядке. Вы?

– Мы с тобой, – откликнулась Саша. – Я, Лютер и Джим.

– Я тоже, – произнесла Мэгги.

Гленн явно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал, упер руки в бока и ссутулился.

– И я, – подал голос Стив. – Я знаю Вудбери.

Рик прекрасно понял его страх и посмотрел на Сашу:

– Мы едем за Губернатором. Не для того, чтобы мстить оставшимся в Вудбери людям. Мы уже отомстили тем, кто этого заслуживал.

Он чувствовал сгустившееся вокруг Джима недовольство, и добавил:

– Вы весь за справедливость?

Тот переглянулся с Сашей и ничего не ответил.

– Дэрил, Мишонн?

– Мы за Андреа, – откликнулся тот. – Нагоним вас потом.

– Хорошо. Тогда заканчиваем со стадом и едем.

Ничего еще не кончилось. Не кончится, пока Губернатор жив.

* * *

С остатками стада пришлось повозиться. Рик прострелил голову очередному ходячему, когда Лютер, подошедший к самой кромке леса, вдруг замер:

– Эй, что за черт?

Рик поспешил туда и сразу же понял, в чем дело. Под деревьями валялись два мертвеца, оба со снесенными головами. Впрочем, не считая этого, они были целы – их не объели, не распотрошили животы. Получается… дочь поняла? Рик хотел в это верить. Дэрил и Хершель непременно заметили бы, что это еще ничего не значит, но… Тень поняла. Она учится!

– У нас тут есть… – Как же сказать? – кто-то вроде союзника.

– Отличные у вас приятели. – Лютер попятился от леса. – Только, извини, я туда не ходок.

Рик невольно улыбнулся.

– На поле еще хватает мертвецов. Пойдем назад.

…С большей частью ходячих они наконец-то справились, остальных можно перебить позже. Когда Рик и остальные вернулись к блоку, там уже ждали Хершель, Аксель, Карл, Эшли и Бэт с Джудит. Целые, хоть и встревоженные. Рик сразу же подбежал к дочери. Та спокойно спала на руках у Бэт и причмокивала.

– Она даже не плакала, – девушка улыбнулась, – а как перестали стрелять, сразу задремала.

– Вы победили. – Рик обернулся к Хершелю, оглядывавшему поле боя. – Пусть господь будет милостив к падшим. – Старик подхромал ближе и взял его под локоть. – Надо поговорить.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да. По поводу Карла.

Рик поглядел на сына – тот стоял чуть в стороне от остальных, вжав голову в плечи.

– Мы ждали в главном здании, как и уговаривались, – сказал Хершель. – Признаюсь, когда началась перестрелка, нам стало очень не по себе. Но потом выстрелы постепенно стихли, и мы уже подумывали возвращаться. Мальчик… уверен, ему исполнилось не больше восемнадцати, выбежал из коридора. Наверное, он отбился от своих, каким-то чудом миновал ловушки. Он был очень напуган, Рик. Дрожал всем телом. Карл наставил на него пистолет.

– У него, в смысле, у этого мальчика было оружие?

– Да. Я заговорил с этим мальчиком, попросил опустить винтовку. Он правда был очень напуган, и я видел, он готов подчиниться. Но Карл выстрелил.

– Ты уверен? Что мальчишка не открыл бы огонь?

– Понимаю твои сомнения, однако я уверен. – Хершель послал Рику напряженный взгляд. – Карл убил того, кто собрался сдаться.

Рик с силой выдохнул:

– Я поговорю с ним.

Карла уже не было на площадке. Рик, озираясь, пошел к внутреннему дворику.

Еще одно поле боя, пусть и меньше по размерам, и тут тоже повсюду лежали тела. Сын отыскался возле трупа светловолосого мужчины, Крамера, как назвал его Джим. Главного ублюдка после Губернатора. На лбу Крамера зияла дырка от пули, а на породистом лице застыло чувство глубочайшего удивления. Он словно не верил, что мертв. Что мог умереть так просто. Кто же его достал – Саша или Мэгги?

Рик встал возле, положил Карлу руку на плечо:

– Хершель рассказал мне о мальчике.

– Он собирался стрелять, – буркнул сын.

– Правда? – Карл не хотел смотреть на него, и Рик присел на корточки, по-прежнему не выпуская плеча сына. – Хершель уверен, что было не так.

– И что тогда? Он наставил ствол на Бэт и Джудит! Он мог их убить!

– А мог опустить винтовку и сдаться.

– Ты твердишь, что нельзя рисковать своими, вот я и не стал. Или тебе плевать на Джудит?

– Конечно, нет. Она – самое важное, что есть у нас с тобой. Но…

– То чудовище, с которым ты возишься, убивает. Ему ты разрешаешь.

– Неправда. Тени я тоже запретил убивать.

– Плевать. – Карл сбросил руку. – Не стану рисковать своими. Я защищал сестру и буду защищать всегда. А ты все время колеблешься и все время кого-нибудь убивают. Ты бросил Шейна, мама… мама умерла, а ты…

– Карл!

Но сын рванулся с места и побежал прочь. Проклятье!

Рик выпрямился, встретился взглядом с подошедшей Сашей.

– Я неправ?

Она пожала плечами.

– Не мне судить. Но когда я убила этого ублюдка, – Саша качнула головой в сторону Крамера, – то не колебалась. Выстрелила бы, даже если он бросил ружье и поднял руки. Есть в этом мире твари, которых нельзя оставлять в живых никогда и ни за что.

– Дети тоже к ним относятся?

– Посмотри вокруг. Все эти люди взяли оружие и пошли убивать. Думаешь, они пощадили бы вас, если выиграли?

– Тогда чем мы лучше их? Тем, что за справедливость?

Саша невесело усмехнулась:

– Ты хороший человек, тут Андреа права. Вчера я чуть не убила еще одного хорошего человека, по крайней мере, неплохого. Его единственная вина была в том, что он не давал нам уйти.

– Понимаю.

– Мой старший брат, Тайриз, воевал. Как-то он приехал на побывку. Я была еще совсем маленькой, и меня отправились спать, а брат все говорил и говорил что-то матери. Я не пошла в свою комнату, сидела под дверью и подслушивала. Тогда я не поняла, какую опасную вещь он сказал. Вот его слова: самое мерзкое в войне то, что по ту сторону линии фронта в окопах сидят не чудовища, а такие же хорошие люди, как мы. Но если мы не убьем их, они убьют нас. Все просто.

– Твой брат…

– Погиб в сорок пятом. Уверена, его убил хороший человек. Не хуже, чем остальные.

– Прости.

Саша неопределенно повела плечами:

– Мы тратим время попусту, Рик. Надо ехать в Вудбери.

Да, она права. Карл… с сыном он еще поговорит, попробует достучаться. Но как? Сейчас Рик не представлял, какие слова необходимы или существуют ли они вообще.

* * *

Дэрил выжимал из мотоцикла все, на что тот был способен, благо не заблудишься: ходячие – разорванные Тенью или бредущие по дороге – отлично указывали путь. Уже совсем небольшой поток, так, ручеек, но их все еще вело заклинание, наложенное тем алхимиком, Милтоном. И как же чувак умудрился выкинуть такую штуку? От одной мысли об этом по спине бежал холодок.

Сзади к Дэрилу прижималась Мишонн, и он чуял ее нетерпение, переплетавшееся со своим. Они успеют! Должны успеть! Этот день начался победой, значит, и дальше все будет хорошо!

– Смотри! – крикнула Мишонн в ухо.

Дэрил и сам увидел – здания впереди: ангар возле одной обочины и двухэтажный дом – у другой. Дорогу между ними перегораживала целая баррикада из тел. Огромная грязная куча, из которой торчали руки, ноги, головы… Сверху уже устроилась парочка ворон. При звуках мотора они расправили крылья и взмыли в небо. Чертовы падальщики! Редкие ходячие бродили вокруг, натыкались друг на друга, продолжали ползать дальше…

– Вон машина Андреа!

Дэрил притормозил у старенького армейского джипа. В кабине никого не было, кузов тоже зиял пустотой. Мишонн соскочила с мотоцикла и снесла башку неосторожно приблизившемуся трупешнику.

– В дом, – скомандовал Дэрил, выставил арбалет и выстрелил в его одного ходячего. – Щас соберутся.

Попасть внутрь оказалось непросто. У снесенной с петель двери и в самом проеме громоздились мертвецы, за ними валялся опрокинутый шкаф – огромный и наверняка тяжелый. Как же ходячие сюда рвались, если умудрились его повалить!

В груде тел что-то зашевелилось, и Мишонн ткнула туда катаной.

– Наверх!

Перила ведущей на второй этаж лестницы тоже были сворочены, а на ступеньках лежали тела. Дэрил начал взбираться прямо по ним, спихивая мертвецов вниз, если не удавалось пройти. Некоторые, убитые не до конца, дергались, норовили ухватить за штанины. Дохлые ублюдки!

Небольшая площадка – и снова трупы. Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо, оттащил одного из мертвецов за ноги, расчищая путь к двери. Ходячий зашипел, и подоспевшая Мишонн проткнула ему череп. Господи, да когда они закончатся? Сколько их тут вообще?

Дверь изнутри что-то держало, и Дэрил изо всех сил саданул по ней ногой. Влетел в комнату и замер.

Он не знал, не задумывался, что увидит, но его будто изо всех сил саданули по голове, и Дэрил стоял, хватая ртом воздух, и мог только смотреть. Впитывать – не все за раз, все за раз было слишком много, не помещалось в мозгу.

Брат… Он тут… Он… Мерл сидел на полу у окна, привалился спиной к стене. Руки разбросаны, неподалеку от правой пистолет. Андреа лежала у него на коленях. Голова закинута, на шее в вырезе блузки укус, еще один – на запястье. Кровь на одежде, обоях, полу, лужицей натекла под волосами. Оно было неправильно, до черта, невероятно неправильно, оно было…

Дэрил шагнул вперед, и под ногами звякнули гильзы. Они усеивали все вокруг. Столько патронов, столько ружей… их не хватило! Как же так?! Почему? Да какого хрена?! Мы спешили! Почему вы не дождались? Дэрил не понимал.

Горло скребло – что-то лезло из самых глубин, царапалось так, что на глазах выступили слезы. Дэрил не хотел это выпускать. Он плюхнулся на колени, уставился на лицо Андреа, белое, почти светящееся, на брата. Оба были такими… умиротворенными. Этого Дэрил тоже не понимал.

Чьи-то руки обхватили его сзади, стиснули. Теплые руки. И он сдался, взвыл, и его вой переплелся с другим. Все вокруг покачивалось, уплывало куда-то, а в ушах звенело. Потом стало тихо, лишь в голове набатом стучала кровь.

Щека Дэрила прижималась к щеке Мишонн. Мокрая – его щека или ее? Не смей реветь, Дэрилина, произнес в голове голос брата, подбери сопли. Не могу! Не хочу, черт тебя подери! Хоть раз… Хоть разочек, Мерл!.. Ты же, сукин сын, всегда выживал!

Совы обнимали Дэрила огромными пестрыми крыльями. Они были рядом, негромко ухали, но ничем не могли помочь. Вообще ничем! Да блядь! После звездной тропы он вообразил, что готов ко всему. Дурак! Вот он кто – полный дурак!

Дэрил качнулся вперед, вырвался из объятий и упал на четвереньки. Он заставил себя поднять голову, все еще надеясь, что брат пошевелится, откроет глаза, что рана на его виске исчезнет. Нет, конечно, нет.

Все-таки Дэрил оттолкнулся от пола, выпрямился. Мишонн за спиной встала тоже. Они по-прежнему касались друг друга, цеплялись, а совиные перья грели обоих.

– Мерл… – собственный голос был чужим. – Они дрались до последнего, видишь?

– Да, – шепнула Мишонн.

– Когда пули закончились, ножами. Видишь ведь?

– Конечно.

Оба ножа – перемазанные засохшей темной кровью, валялись среди гильз чуть поодаль.

– Забрали с собой столько ублюдков, сколько сумели.

Ощущение тепла от тела Мишонн пропало, исчезли и совы. Она подошла к окну, опустилась возле Андреа на корточки и провела пальцами по ее щеке.

– Я вернула ей пистолет. Кольт кобру. – Голос звучал так, будто Мишон из последних сил выталкивала каждое слово. – Сказала, он столько раз спасал нас, спасет и теперь.

Она обернулась, послала Дэрилу умоляющий взгляд.

– Он помог.

Мишонн схватила валявшийся на полу пистолет, вскочила, замахнулась, собираясь бросить в окно, но так и не кинула. Рука с кольтом коброй повисла вдоль тела.

– Ты прав.

Дэрил искал нужные слова, а они все пропали. Надо сказать хоть что-то, не молчать, не стоять. Надо…

– Мы заберем их в институт. Похороним там, – наконец произнес он.

Мишонн кивнула:

– А потом разыщем Губернатора и убьем его.

Стало не легче, нет, стало… правильней. Дэрил нашел новый смысл, знал теперь, что делать.

Ты выросла, Дэрилина, шепнул брат.

…Это оказалось непросто – перетащить тела из комнатки на втором этаже в джип. По разваливающейся лестнице, по дороге, на которой по-прежнему шатались ходячие. Дэрил пробивал им головы – одному за другим, не стрелами, ножом, и ярость рвалась и рвалась наружу. Это вам за Андреа, за Мерла, за всех нас! Он не успокоился, пока последний ходячий не замер на асфальте. Ворона, снова сидевшая на горе трупов, громко каркнула и приступила к пиршеству. Выстрелить бы в нее! Хотя зачем?

Кузов теперь не был пустым. Дэрил последний раз склонился над братом, зачем-то поправил окровавленную и разодранную рубашку на его предплечье. Хлопнула дверь кабины – это Мишонн устроилась на сиденье водителя.

Дэрил оттолкнулся от кузова, подошел к мотоциклу и уселся на него. Горло по-прежнему царапало, но не так сильно, как раньше. И глаза были сухими.

Пора возвращаться домой.

* * *

– Притормози, – попросила Саша, устроившаяся на переднем сиденье.

Рик тоже заметил застывший у обочины броневик, один из тех, что вырвались из института-тюрьмы. Крыло машины пестрело вмятинами от пуль, а возле стоял ходячий с развороченной грудью. Рик остановил плимут, вышел, отцепляя с пояса мачете. Сзади замедлил ход второй автомобиль, который вел Стив.

Мертвец, пошатываясь, побрел к людям, и, когда он приблизился, Рик опустил ему на голову лезвие.

– Там еще два трупа. – Джим тоже выбрался из плимута, направился к броневику, затем спустился по обочине к деревьям. – А вон и остальные двое. Недалеко ушли. Гляньте, как их изрешетили.

– Алекс, – произнес сзади Стив. – Этого парня звали Алексом. – Он приблизился к телу и опустился возле него на одно колено. – Боже, зачем?

– Зачем этот твой ублюдок-Губернатор прикончил своих же? – Джим вернулся к плимуту и нехорошо улыбнулся. – Потому что совсем слетел с катушек, вот почему.

Стив провел рукой по лицу, покачал головой.

– Едем дальше. – Мэгги выглянула из окна второй машины. – Этот псих уже мог добраться до Вудбери.

Рик кивнул.

– По местам!

Не хватало и там застать что-то подобное.

Безмолвный крик нагнал его уже на подъезде, прошил все тело и вонзился в сердце. Рик сбросил скорость, на мгновение зажмурился.

– Хей, что с тобой? – спросил с заднего сиденья Джим.

Это… Сначала он даже не мог объяснить, лишь позже, когда боль немного схлынула, осознал:

– Дэрил. Они с Мишонн нашли Андреа.

Джим что-то заговорил, но Саша его перебила:

– Она мертва. – Не вопрос – зачем спрашивать, если и так ясно?

Рик сжал руки на руле и погнал плимут дальше.

Когда показались ворота Вудбери, он снова притормозил. Часовых видно не было – это хороший знак или плохой?

– Мы проверим. – Саша, не дожидаясь ответа, выбралась из плимута, Джим – за ней.

Со своего сиденья Рик видел, как он подсадил Сашу, та ухватилась за верх створки и подтянулась, принялась оглядываться, потом перекинула ноги и спрыгнула. Еще несколько мгновений спустя ворота с легким скрипом распахнулись.

Перед Риком раскинулась пустынная улица, словно Вудбери вымер.

Машины закатились внутрь. В чем же подвох? Рик ждал, что на крышах появятся снайперы, что произойдет хоть что-то, но над городком по-прежнему висела могильная тишина.

– Надо все осмотреть. – Рик вышел из плимута, достал пистолет. – Кто-то должен приглядеть за машинами.

– Давайте я. – Лютер забросил винтовку на плечо.

Остальные медленно двинулись вверх по улице. Прошлый раз Рик оказался здесь ночью, теперь он узнавал и не узнавал Вудбери. Кажется, тогда он пробегал мимо этих домов, а может, просто похожих. И тогда вокруг кричали люди и звучали выстрелы. Сейчас темные проемы окон были пусты, словно обитатели все побросали и сбежали. Но ведь должен кто-то остаться! Тогда где они?

– Вон резиденция Губернатора. – Стив указал на небольшой белый дом неподалеку.

– Проверим.

Они подкрадывались, все еще ожидая подвоха, выламывали дверь, заходили по одному, под прикрытием товарищей, но дом тоже оказался совершенно пуст.

Пока Саша и остальные обшаривали другие комнаты, Рик вошел в кабинет Губернатора. Массивная мебель, тусклая бронза, огромный камин, толстый ковер на полу – этот человек устроил себе после конца мира роскошное убежище. В самой глубине помещения на широком письменном столе что-то стояло.

Рик прищурился, шагнул ближе, и со стола раздалось шипение. Человеческая голова прямо посреди заляпанных кровью книг и бумаг – вот что это было. Ходячий широко распахивал рот, в котором торчали обломки зубов, даже сейчас пытаясь ухватить такую близкую добычу. Перемазанные светлые волосы торчали во все стороны. На изуродованном лице поблескивали разбитые очки, а уцелевший кусок стекла вонзился прямо под глаз.

Рик его узнал, хотя видел лишь единожды. Милтон, здешний алхимик. Боже, что с ним случилось?

– Черт! – Саша стремительно пересекла кабинет и встала рядом. – Этот дурак помог нам сбежать, а потом решил остаться. Поговорить с Губернатором.

Рик начал поднимать мачете, но Саша достала нож первой:

– Я сама. – Она положила руку мертвецу на макушку и загнала лезвие в висок. – Мы ему обязаны.

– Губернатор и правда рехнулся. – Рик помнил себя на грани безумия, то, как бродил по нижним ярусам и разговаривал с мертвыми, но даже тогда он не хотел никого убивать. А если бы ему не повезло, если бы Рик не нашел пути назад? Что тогда? Он кончил бы так же? Застрелил бы Гленна, вернись тот еще раз? Уолтера? Дэрила? Как же хотелось верить, что нет!

В соседней комнате что-то заскрипело, грохнулось.

– Я понимаю, что твоим людям хочется тут все разнести, но нам надо обыскать город, – заметил Рик.

Саша коротко кивнула и вышла.

– Джим! – донеслось из коридора. – Отыграться на шкафу успеешь потом!

…Снова пустынная улица. Безлюдный Вудбери уже начинал откровенно пугать.

– Где местные обычно собирались? – спросил Рик. – Чей-то дом? Кафе?

– Тут есть здание, в котором заседал женский клуб, – вспомнил Стив. – Еще бывший ресторанчик, мужчины по-прежнему проводили там вечера. Церковь. Библиотека. Она совсем рядом – как свернем с главной улицы вон на ту.

– Значит, начнем с библиотеки.

Приземистое длинное здание с темневшей над входом вывеской на первый взгляд тоже казалось мертвым, но в этот раз впечатление было обманчивым. Стив по стене подкрался к одному из окон, заглянул, тут же отпрянул назад и кивнул остальным.

– Заходим, – произнес Рик, когда Саша и Мэгги заняли позиции по обе стороны двери. – Стреляем только в самом крайнем случае. Я иду первым, за мной Стив, потом Джим.

Они ввалились в просторное помещение, и Рик замер, выставив перед собой пистолет. Столы и стулья перегораживали комнату посередине, а за этой самодельной баррикадой стояли, взяв винтовки наизготовку, высокий совершенно седой старик и совсем молоденький парень-латиноамериканец. Возле сидел, тоже с ружьем в руках, Мартинес. За ними вжимались в дальнюю стену жители Вудбери. Женщины, дети, старики – те, за кого просила Андреа. Одни сдавленно рыдали, другие тряслись, и все они с ужасом смотрели на ворвавшихся чужаков.

За спиной кто-то, наверняка Джим, негромко выругался.

Рик резко выдохнул, опустил пистолет.

Высокий старик прокашлялся:

– Надо полагать, Губернатор потерпел поражение. – Винтовку он опускать не спешил.

– Вы верно поняли.

Мартинес сжал губы, парнишка метнул на него взгляд и снова уставился на чужаков. Он казался таким же перепуганным, как и люди, которых собрался защищать.

– С кем имею честь говорить? – В отличие от прочих жителей Вудбери, старик был совершенно спокоен, как солдат на посту.

– Рик Граймс. Полагаю, большинство моих спутников вы знаете.

Старик обвел взглядом вставших рядом с Риком Сашу, Джима, Стива и Мэгги.

– Рик Граймс – это все?

– Глава поселения в институте-тюрьме. – Что же он хочет услышать? – Раньше был помощником шерифа.

– Каковы ваши намерения, помощник шерифа Граймс?

Люди у дальней стены перешептывались, кто-то вроде слегка успокоился, кто-то, наоборот, принялся плакать. Одна из женщин прижимала к себе парнишку-подростка немногим старше Карла, возле нее сгорбился дородный мужчина средних лет в очках и перепачканном белом халате. Рядом на спинку стула откинулась полная женщина в костюме болотного цвета. Кажется, ей поплохело, и соседка, худая старуха, опиравшаяся на палку, положила товарке руку на плечо. Пожилая негритянка – она отчего-то не рвалась к своим. Многие, многие другие… Если начнется стрельба, тут будет настоящая бойня.

Рик покосился на Сашу, затем на Джима. На лицах обоих проступила оторопь – хорошо, что не ненависть. Так что, справедливость или нет? Губы Саши скривились, она открыла рот, затем сжала так, что он побелел, с присвистом выдохнула. Брови сошлись на переносице, словно Саше стало невыносимо больно. Наконец, она медленно покачала головой.

– Твоя взяла, сдаюсь. Мы не убийцы.

Джим ненадолго прикрыл глаза, а его кадык судорожно дернулся. Пальцы сжали винтовку так, что костяшки посветлели, но все-таки он опустил оружие. Слава богу.

– Ваш Губернатор сбежал, – ровно произнес Рик, обернувшись к старику. – Он бросил Вудбери. Мы пришли за ним, а не за вами.

По помещению пронесся единый, огромный, как волна, вздох облегчения. Однако старик все еще оставался настороже. Он повернулся к Мартинесу, и они будто обменялись беззвучными репликами. Мексиканец кивнул, и старик опять посмотрел на Рика.

– Джонатан Смитсон, капитан Королевской конной гвардии в отставке, – церемонно представился он. – Мы готовы капитулировать, если вы гарантируете неприкосновенность собравшимся здесь людям.

– Я принимаю капитуляцию. Обещаю, никто из тех, кто находится под вашей защитой, не пострадает.

Старик склонил голову:

– Я верю вам, сэр.

Он обошел самодельную баррикаду и протянул Рику ружье прикладом вперед.

– Подождите. – Дама с палкой протиснулась к ним. – Что будет с нами, помощник шерифа Граймс? Мистер Мартинес ранен, некоторым нужна медицинская помощь и…

На миг Рик растерялся от ее напора.

– С кем имею честь говорить? – Раз они все тут церемонны.

– Миссис Хельга Форрест. – Старуха воинственно вскинула голову. – У Вудбери больше нет защитников, офицер. И я хотела бы узнать судьбу девушки, Эшли Джонс. Она моя подопечная.

– Эшли сейчас в институте-тюрьме с моими людьми.

Старуха ненадолго прижала руку к груди. Пожилая негритянка – она теперь занималась полной дамой – шумно вздохнула.

Взгляды людей, собравшихся в библиотеке, были прикованы к Рику, и от этого становилось, нет, не страшно, но сильно не по себе. Голодные, ожидающие, умоляющие взгляды. Отвернуться, сбежать от них – разумеется, Рик этого не мог, даже если бы не дал обещание.

– Хей… – растерянно позвал Джим. – Хей, ты ведь…

Рик посмотрел на Мэгги, получил от нее слабый кивок, затем перевел взгляд на Стива и увидел то же самое голодное ожидание и безумную надежду.

– Саша?

Та вскинула бровь:

– Мой голос имеет значение?

– Ты сражалась с нами. И ты, и Джим, и Лютер, и Шамперт, и Эйб.

– Институт-тюрьма твой. Тебе решать, кому там жить.

Все-таки она улыбнулась, и Рик повернулся к людям:

– Мы можем забрать вас собой, у нас хватает места. Но институт-тюрьма – не Вудбери, там все равны, неважно, каков цвет их кожи. Слуг нет, так что придется работать.

Новая волна – на этот раз шепотков. Кто-то хмурился, кто-то кивал, кто-то уговаривал соседей. Хотя какой у них был выбор?

– Справедливое требование, – снова заговорил мистер Смитсон. – Среди нас есть врач. Многие умеют готовить, шить… Мы согласны, сэр.

– Не сэр. Просто Рик.

– Как скажете.

– Стив, ты тут все знаешь. Как здесь с машинами?

– Найду что-нибудь, – откликнулся тот. – У складов был школьный автобус, вроде на ходу.

– Тогда разыщи его и подгони сюда. Мэгги, поможешь людям?

– Конечно. – Она забросила винтовку на плечо и приблизилась к старухе с палкой, миссис Форрест, что-то негромко ей сказала.

Саша покачала головой, развернулась и вышла из библиотеки. Джим поспешил за ней, и Рик тоже отправился следом.

На улице Саша прислонилась спиной к стене здания и негромко рассмеялась. Услышать, наконец, ее смех было неожиданно. Хороший смех, хотя и совсем невеселый.

– Что же, все закончилось просто отлично, – произнесла она.

– Не закончилось – началось, – возразил Рик. – Ты сказала, мне решать, кому жить в институте-тюрьме. Так как насчет вас?

– Ты шутишь? – буркнул Джим.

– Нет, он серьезен, – отозвалась вместо Рика Саша. – В этом весь ужас. Черт, белый, ты правда хочешь устроить у себя коммуну без сегрегации? Веришь, что выйдет?

– Не узнаю, пока не попробую.

– Чуваки, которые там собрались, прессовали нас долбаных полгода. – Джим поморщился. – А теперь должны преисполниться благодати?

– Я не сказал, что будет просто.

– Слушай, это…

– Это не подачка. Шамперту нужен врач. Той девочке, Эшли, мне кажется, лучше остаться. Мишонн… надеюсь, она не уйдет. Вы?

Джим взмахнул руками, но промолчал.

– Попробовать, говоришь? – задумчиво произнесла Саша. – Я не могу решать за Джима, Лютера и Шамперта, только за себя.

– И каково твое решение?

Джим упер руки в бока:

– Сейчас ты снова скажешь, что мы всегда успеем уйти.

– И Лютер так скажет. – Саша мягко улыбнулась. – А ты будешь ворчать, что нечего доверять кому попало.

– Ну, я согласен, что этот чувак – не совсем кто попало.

– Тогда что?

Джим закатил глаза:

– Господи, чувак, тебе бы пастором быть – народ ломился б на проповеди! Окей, давайте набьем себе новые шишки. Но учти, Рик. – Он послал предупреждающий взгляд. – Черта с два мы дадим вытирать об себя ноги.

– Разумеется. – Рик снова протянул руку, как несколько долгих часов назад. – Это до сих пор лишнее?

Саша повела плечами, затем крепко ее пожала:

– Будем считать это обнадеживающим началом. Давайте уже затолкаем местных в автобус и поедем. – Она посерьезнела. – Не хочу больше торчать в этом поганом городе.

– Согласен.

В конце улицы показался старенький автобус. Он подъехал к самым дверям, громко чихнул, обдав едким дымом, и остановился. Стив высунулся из окна со стороны сиденья водителя:

– Вроде дотянет.

На крыльцо шагнул мистер Смитсон, из-за него, опираясь на плечо парнишки, выглядывал Мартинес, дальше, почти скрытые полутьмой, толпились остальные.

– Рассаживайтесь. – Рик кивнул на распахнувшиеся двери автобуса.

В голове теснились мысли: что надо бы забрать отсюда не только жителей, но и вещи – наверняка в Вудбери осталось много всего необходимого, что по приезде в институт-тюрьму людей нужно как-то разместить, что Саша права, им будет очень непросто. Но сражение закончилось, и надо что-то делать со свалившимся миром, сколько бы он ни продлился.

Ничего не закончилось, только началось, повторил Рик про себя. И да поможет нам бог.


	36. Ковен

Прочие чувства вытеснила пустота. Дэрил ходил, отвечал что-то Хершелю, Гленну, Кэрол, еще кому-то, но их будто отделяло толстое стекло, из-за которого чужие голоса едва доносились. Только Мишонн ощущалась рядом – и Рик, пусть он сам торчал в поганом Вудбери.

Дэрил помог стащить трупы неудавшихся захватчиков в одну большую кучу за зданиями, подальше от глаз, а потом сделал то, что у него всегда получалось лучше всего, – удрал. Сбежал на площадку к заглохшим броневику и грузовику, встал возле них и закурил. Он не хотел думать о тех телах, что лежали сейчас в зале возле камер, прикрытые простынями. Не хотел слушать охи-вздохи. Не хотел никакого сочувствия. Только бы заполнить чертову пустоту!

В этом уродливом и несправедливом мире больше не было Мерла. Раньше, даже когда брат торчал хер пойми где, Дэрил знал, что он есть. Теперь же… Дыра, что возникла вместо него, все росла и росла. Вспомнился призрак мамы у сгоревшего дома, и внутри что-то всколыхнулось, пустота начала съеживаться и…

– Даже не думай! – каркнул над ухом Ободранная Кожа.

– Но…

– Ты дурак! – Мертвый индеец смотрел одновременно зло и сочувственно. Боже, Дэрил даже не думал, что тот на это способен! – Помнишь, что я тебе говорил?

Да о чем он вообще?!

– Не смей желать для себя, болван! Хочешь кончить, как я?

Дэрил не знал. Ничего больше не знал.

– Послушай. – Лицо Ободранной Кожи смягчилось. – Быть призраком – самое дерьмовое дерьмо. Ты не хочешь этого для брата, верь мне, не хочешь. Не привязывай его к себе, не зови. Пусть отдыхает на зеленых лугах, пусть женщина, которую он любит, возьмет его за руку и отведет в свое жилище. Они оба заслужили это.

– Мерл… – Черт, голос все-таки дрогнул! Дэрил стиснул зубы, резко выдохнул и договорил: – Мерл всегда твердил, что отправится в ад.

– А вот в ад я хочу, – вдруг произнес колдун, – ибо в ад уходят прилежные ученые, доблестные рыцари, павшие на турнирах и в грозных сражениях, и славные воины, и благородные люди. С ними мне будет хорошо. Прекрасные обходительные дамы, имевшие двух или трех возлюбленных, кроме своего мужа, и золото, и серебро, и драгоценные, пышные меха, тоже уходят в ад, идут туда арфисты, и жонглеры, и короли.

– Чего?

– Не знаю. Моя жена часто повторяла это. Она была умной, прочла много ваших книг. – Ободранная Кожа пожал плечами. – Я не верю в ваш ад, могу рассказать тебе только о нашем посмертии. Твой брат был воином, его женщина была воином. Их ждут и трава, и небо, и богатая охота. Молись за них, чти их, но не зови назад.

– Я… – Дэрил сглотнул. – Спасибо.

Старый-старый призрак медленно покачал головой:

– Живи. Не как я, а ради других. У тебя много этих других.

Рик, Мелкая Бандитка, Карл, Мишонн, Кэрол, Хершель, Мэгги, Гленн, Бэт, Аксель… Да, их много, людей, которым он, Дэрил Диксон, нужен, и это так странно. Мир все же свихнулся окончательно.

На дороге показались машины, и Дэрил подался вперед вглядываясь. Плимут Рика, за ним – старенький додж, который разыскал и пригнал в институт-тюрьму еще Ти-Дог, а следом – автобус. Это еще что?

Дэрил подоспел к воротам, как раз когда плимут притормозил перед ними. За рулем сидел Рик, возле Саша. Значит, все окей? Рик махнул рукой – давай, открывай! – и Дэрил потянул за створку, впуская машины на двор.

На площадке тут же стало дико тесно, и пришлось притиснуться к самым стенам. Рик выбрался из плимута и сразу же направился к Дэрилу.

– Я почувствовал…

– Не надо. – Не о чем тут говорить.

Тот кивнул, положил руку на плечо и сжал.

– Где?

– Внутри. Мы с Мишонн привезли их. Хершель сказал, похороним на поле между оградами.

Рик хотел произнести еще что-то – не мог не заметить чертовых «их», но мотнул головой и только крепче сжал плечо. Все правильно понял.

– Что это вы приволокли? – Дэрил ткнул окурком в сторону автобуса. Оттуда выбрался Стив, метнулся к дверям и протянул кому-то руку.

Рик засунул большие пальцы за ремень и невесело усмехнулся:

– Будем считать, что беженцев.

Стив как раз помог выбраться из автобуса высокому старику в дурацкой помятой шляпе. За ним вышла седая тощая тетка, опиравшаяся на палку. В ее свободную руку вцепилась еще одна тетка, раза в два шире.

– Я обещал Андреа, – произнес Рик.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Тут до хрена места.

На пороге института-тюрьмы уже показался Хершель, обнял метнувшуюся к нему Мэгги, потом уставился на этих… беженцев. Из-за его спины высунулись Кэрол, Карл, все остальные.

Хершель переглянулся с Риком и улыбнулся прибывшим:

– Добро пожаловать в институт-тюрьму.

Его слова будто стали сигналом: старичье из автобуса, впрочем, там были тетки помоложе, дети, какой-то пацан, загомонили. Черная девчонка, Эшли, рванула к тетке с палкой:

– Миссис Форрест!

Та кое-как обхватила ее.

– Эш, девочка моя!

– Миссис Форрест! А где миссис Уильямс?

Толстая тетка рядом вдруг громко всхлипнула, а тощая уткнулась девчонке в макушку:

– Кэтрин… У нее стало плохо с сердцем. Доктор Стивенс не смог помочь. Ну… не надо плакать. Не надо…

Дэрил отвел глаза. Проще было смотреть на других: на Хершеля, о чем-то толковавшего с высоким стариком, Сашу и ее людей, Мартинеса, выбравшегося из автобуса последним. Вот уж кого Дэрил не думал тут увидеть! Мартинес стоял, неловко опираясь на плечо мальчишки-латиноса, а его бедро перетягивали грязные бинты. Интересно, кто это успел?

Ладно, тут есть, кому об этой толпе позаботиться: Кэрол уже здоровалась с народом из Вудбери и вовсю щебетала, а ей неуверенно лыбились в ответ. Дэрил развернулся и вошел внутрь, хотя идти туда дико не хотелось.

Возле тел сейчас остался только Аксель. Сидел на табуретке – как часовой на посту, будто тут есть что караулить. Дэрил прислонился к стене рядом, потянулся было за сигаретой, но вспомнил, что Хершель бранился, когда курили у камер.

– Мистер Диксон? – позвали от входа.

Тот самый высокий старик. Он успел снять шляпу и теперь держал ее в руке.

– Нас не представили, – продолжал старик. – Джонатан Смитсон. В Вудбери я был библиотекарем. Полагаю, – он отчего-то нахмурился, – я могу называть мисс Харрисон и вашего брата своими друзьями. Выражаю соболезнования.

Ладно, Андреа, но чтобы кто-то счел себя другом Мерла? Однако старик был серьезен.

– Спасибо, сэр, – выдавил Дэрил.

Мистер Смитсон встал возле тел и опустил голову.

В зал заглянула тощая тетка с палкой, миссис Форрест, на этот раз без своей толстой приятельницы, тоже замерла возле тел. Она ничего не говорила, но Дэрил видел, как по лицу старухи текут слезы. Стив, Мартинес, который действительно здорово хромал. Мальчишка-латинос кивнул ему на пустой табурет, но тот остался стоять. Мартинес что-то негромко произнес, наверное, на испанском, затем посмотрел на Дэрила:

– Я простил ее за Пабло. Еще вчера простил, хотя не должен был.

Объяснять Мартинес явно не собирался, и Дэрил молча кивнул.

– Твой брат… сочувствую.

Кто-то еще скорбел о Мерле. Невероятно, безумно, но правда. Кто-то еще скорбел… Ах ты сукин сын! Видишь, ты тоже кому-то был нужен! Всегда говорил, что отбросы нужны только отбросам, но вот стоят люди – хорошие люди – и ты им был нужен!

Дэрил изо всех сил прикусил губу, не потому что опять хотел зареветь, а потому что хотел улыбаться. Другие бы не поняли, не то что брат. Где бы Мерл сейчас ни был, Дэрил знал – он тоже улыбался. И шел по бесконечному зеленому лугу под бескрайним голубым небом туда, где его ждали.

* * *

Рик не хотел откладывать разговор с Хершелем, но сначала пришлось устраивать новоприбывших. Жителям Вудбери отдали пустовавший госпиталь, а Саше и ее друзьям отвели этаж административного здания. И, главное, стоило людям немного успокоиться, поверить, что они в безопасности, как их радость начала сменяться настороженностью, а то и откровенным страхом. Нельзя было не замечать, как женщины косились на расхаживавших по институту вооруженных негров, как Джим и Лютер поглядывали на бывших врагов. Только мистер Смитсон и миссис Форрест казались невозмутимыми. Что же, значит, будем действовать через них. А еще нужно заняться ранеными. Рик не знал, собирался ли Мартинес, когда выздоровеет, оставаться или уйти, забрав с собой того парнишку, Гаргулио. Лучше бы они не уходили – еще двое мужчин нужны тут. И тем более они станут нужны, если разговор с Хершелем пойдет не так. Впрочем, что значит – не так? В счастливое завершение не верилось.

А наутро были похороны: и тех, кто явился вчера в институт-тюрьму, и Андреа, и Мерла, и Эйба. На эти вторые, личные, похороны тоже пришло много людей, хотя Рик ждал лишь своих. У свежевырытых могил собрались не только Саша и ее друзья, но и Эшли, Стив, мистер Смитсон, Мартинес с Гаргулио, миссис Форрест и даже не отходившая от нее ни на шаг полная дама – миссис Эдвардс. Рик переживал за Дэрила, но тот выглядел совершенно спокойным. Не только выглядел – вместо горя от него исходила печаль, ровная и светлая, как сегодняшнее небо.

Когда церемония закончилась, Дэрил забросил арбалет на плечо и сказал, что ему нужно ненадолго уйти.

– Я тоже дал обещание, – объяснил он. Важное обещание, понял Рик.

– Конечно. – А ему самому надо было переговорить с Мишонн.

Остальные разошлись, но она все еще стояла возле могил – катана на плече, словно Мишонн решила сбежать сразу после завершения похорон. Рик приблизился, однако она не пошевелилась.

– Помнишь, как я принес тебя в институт?

Мишонн едва заметно кивнула.

– Ты сказала, что если я снова прикоснусь к тебе, ты меня убьешь. – Рик медленно протянул руку, давая Мишонн время передумать, и обнял за плечи.

– Надеешься, у тебя девять жизней?

– Посчитаем? Первый раз меня вернули с той стороны лоа. Второй раз за меня умер лучший друг. Третий раз были ты и Дэрил. Получается, в запасе еще шесть.

– А ты самонадеян.

– Пожалуй. Оставайся с нами.

Рик привык к тому, что лицо Мишонн – вечно хмурая непроницаемая маска, но сейчас на нем проступило страдание.

– Не могу.

– Почему?

– Мы с Дэрилом заключили сделку. В обмен на твою жизнь он пообещал, что спасет Андреа. Она попросила меня освободить его от слова, и я освободила. Похоже, было недостаточно.

Господи! Неужели в этом все дело?

– Мерл погиб не поэтому.

– Ты уверен?

– Уверен и знаю, что Дэрил тебя не винит. Мерл сам решил остаться с Андреа. Он из тех, кто решает и делает только сам.

– Прожить всю жизнь уродом и умереть героем. – Мишонн невесело усмехнулась. – Да, этот ублюдок кого хочешь удивит.

– Оставайся, – повторил Рик.

Она помотала головой:

– Губернатор. Я должна найти его и убить. Только после этого вот тут, – Мишонн положила руку на грудь, – станет спокойно.

– Ты найдешь его, мы все будем искать вместе с тобой. Я не стану останавливать тебя: если решила, уходи, но обязательно возвращайся. Здесь всегда будут тебя ждать.

– Ты не только самоуверенный, шериф Граймс. Ты еще настырный и хитрый. – Теперь Мишонн улыбалась, пусть слабо, но улыбалась.

– Ты подумаешь?

Она обняла его за талию:

– Я уйду, Рик, мне и правда надо побыть одной. Но потом подумаю, обещаю.

Они стояли вместе посреди вытоптанного поля, на котором Хершель уже давно хотел устроить огород: до сих пор ни одной грядки, зато уже много могил. Рик смотрел на временно заделанную ограду, которую еще предстояло укрепить, на бродящих за ней ходячих, голые после зимы деревья, угрюмые здания института-тюрьмы, опять на кресты: свежие и успевшие слегка потемнеть.

Рик и его люди пережили эту осень и эту зиму; не все, но большинство пережило. Они многое потеряли, но многое обрели. Уолтер говорил, что за смертью обязательно следует возрождение, и в этот вечный закон Рик сейчас хотел верить больше всего на свете.

* * *

Рик отыскал Хершеля в зале у камер в компании мистера Смитсона и миссис Форрест.

– У тебя найдется минутка?

– Разумеется. – Хершель улыбнулся. – Помнишь, я хотел разбить огород между оградами? Теперь, когда здесь собралось столько людей, он необходим. Как только погода позволит, займемся, Джонатан готов помочь.

– Я тоже помогу. Пройдемся до кабинета?

Они по-прежнему несколько официально раскланялись с мистером Смитсоном и миссис Форрест – в присутствии бывшего гвардейского капитана и по совместительству библиотекаря невольно хотелось вытянуться и отдать честь, и Хершель дал себя увести.

– Хорошо, что ты привез этих людей, – произнес он, когда они вошли в кабинет, и Рик прикрыл за собой дверь. – Да, проблем с ними будет много, но ты поступил правильно.

– Думаешь, получится? – вырвалось у Рика.

– Кто знает? – Хершель дохромал до табурета и уселся, вытянул единственную ногу. – Мы попробуем.

– Я думал о чем-то вроде совета.

– Да? – Старик приподнял брови.

– Именно, – уверенно произнес Рик. – Совет, в который будут входить представители всех, кто тут собрался. Мистер Смитсон – от жителей Вудбери, Саша – от своих людей, ты – от нас. Может, еще кто-нибудь. Нам нужно как-то договариваться.

– А ты? Ты наш вожак.

Вот они и добрались до самого главного. Рик прошелся по комнате, придвинул к табурету Хершеля еще один и уселся:

– Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать.

Как же начать? Он прокручивал в голове этот разговор не раз и не два и все равно ощущал себя совершенно не готовым. Правда в том, что к такому сложно подготовиться, наверное, даже невозможно. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как он первый раз вместе с Лори пришел к врачу. Тогда в чем-то было проще: Рик знал, что его осудят, однако хотел верить в исцеление. Та наивная и глупая вера давно истаяла.

– Не нужно так нервничать. – Хершель улыбнулся. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда тебя поддержу.

Не в этом. Рик заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза:

– Это касается меня. Я скрывал кое-что от тебя…

Когда-то у Атланты в кемпере Дейла слова лились из него сами, потому что все карты были раскрыты. Хершель совсем другой и смотрит на мир иначе, однако он тоже должен узнать правду.

Рик начал издалека: с долгой лжи, брака с Лори, попыток его спасти, что проваливались раз за разом, Шейна, Дэрила, всех событий этих долгих месяцев. Он не отводил взгляда от Хершеля, следил, как меняется его лицо: исчезает улыбка, появляется нечто иное, даже не оторопь, а настоящий шок. Рик уговаривал себя, что готов к чему угодно: крикам, ненависти, но в очередной раз врал. Нет, не готов и никогда готов не будет.

Когда он закончил, это Хершель уже не смотрел ему в глаза. Руки старика лежали на коленях, и пальцы все сильнее и сильнее впивались в ткань брюк. В кабинете висела тишина, лишь муха, очнувшаяся от зимнего сна, тяжело и глухо билась в окно. Рик ощущал себя преступником в зале суда. И какой же вынесут приговор?

– Кто… – Хершель так и не поднял глаза. – Еще кто-то знает?

– Кэрол. Мишонн. Мэгги.

Муха снова стукнулась в стекло, и Хершель перевел взгляд на окно. Показалось, он не услышал, он где-то далеко отсюда, но старик заговорил снова:

– Карлу нельзя такое знать!

– Согласен.

– Хорошо… хорошо, что мы оба это понимаем. – Хершель судорожно дернул головой. – Нечего мальчику... – Он оборвал себя и закончил явно иначе, чем собирался: – Что ты будешь делать?

На это у Рика был ответ:

– Мне нужна передышка. После лоа и Губернатора я слишком устал. Ты говорил об огороде – хочу заняться им, если ты не против.

– Нет, но… совет?

– Ты с ним справишься, а Кэрол и Гленн помогут.

Ну же, Хершель посмотри – у меня не выросли рога и копыта. Или Рик снова хотел слишком многого? Как тогда с Шейном – чтобы на него просто не глядели как на невесть откуда взявшегося чужака. Как на предателя.

Лицо Хершеля по-прежнему было напряженным:

– Пожалуй. Да, так будет лучше. Думаю… это временно, Рик. – Он обернулся к нему и слегка подался вперед. – Ты действительно устал. Отдохнешь немного и…

– Хершель, я не болен. Оно не пройдет от того, что я отдохну.

Он снова нахмурился:

– Рик, ты должен понимать… – Старик опять сбился. – Это… это чересчур. Я не привык… В конце концов, ты должен думать о Карле! Твой сын…

– И это незаразно. Карл подрастет и влюбится в какую-нибудь девушку. Как и все.

Как все нормальные люди, закончил он про себя.

Вот оно – Хершель смотрел на него пусть не с отвращением, но с жалостью, как смотрят на человека, страдающего неизлечимым недугом.

– Прости. Прямо сейчас мне сложно это принять. И Дэрил… слишком неожиданно. Уверен, должен быть какой-то выход! Оставлять все как есть…

Хершель снова опустил взгляд и вздохнул. Он помолчал некоторое время, сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Твоя идея с советом очень удачная, – наконец заговорил старик. – Я побеседую с остальными. Гленн и Кэрол обязательно помогут. Она уже успела познакомиться со многими женщинами из Вудбери. Миссис Форрест, думаю, поддержит эту идею. Весьма решительная дама.

– Хершель…

– А мисс Уильямс мне кажется благоразумной особой. Похоже, Мэгги нашла с ней общий язык.

Рик попытался было опять вставить слово, но кивнул, сдаваясь. Наверное, для первого раза достаточно. Удача уже то, что Хершель не метал громы и молнии и не требовал немедленно раскаяться.

– Как только починим ограду, сразу займемся грядками. Покажу тебе, что и как сажать.

Все проще – Хершель не хотел больше слушать. Он станет рассуждать о чем угодно: совете, Вудбери, огороде, лишь бы Рик снова не заговорил о себе. Это ведь лучшее, на что тот мог надеяться? Лучшее, чем представлял?

– Конечно, – выдохнул Рик.

Совет тоже важен, а этот кабинет – лучшее для него место. Сам Рик? Теперь он мог обойтись и без этой комнаты. Хершель соглашался, рассуждал о том, что надо ввести дежурства, что не мешало бы не только восстановить ограду, но и укрепить ее. Понадобятся новые вещи, много новых вещей, но они обязательно их раздобудут. Рик кивал и позволял этому монологу длиться и длиться. Пусть Хершель успокоится и расслабится, снова обретет уверенность. Это было одновременно горько и забавно – то, что, похоже, едва не рухнул его мир, а не мир Рика.

– Я рад, что ты со мной откровенен, – все же произнес в конце разговора Хершель так неискренне, что в сердце кольнуло. – Но не нужно проявлять такую откровенность с другими. Ты должен быть благоразумен, понимаешь? Особенно теперь, когда в институте новые люди. – Он явно боролся с собой, но продолжил: – Я не прошу, чтобы вы с Дэрилом прервали, хм, отношения, но…

Во рту стало кисло:

– Больше никто не узнает.

«Я хочу видеть, как ты будешь с этим жить», сказала Мэгги. И вот ответ – как прежде. Рик хотел перестать лгать хоть кому-то, урвать им с Дэрилом чуть-чуть свободы, но ничего не вышло.

В конце концов, Хершель держался молодцом, и когда Рик потянулся, чтобы помочь ему подняться, позволил это, хотя рука старика напряглась под пальцами. Проклятие, Хершель! Я такой же, как и раньше! Ничего не изменилось! Хотя кому Рик врал? Все изменилось.

– Это место станет нашим домом, – убежденно объявил старик напоследок. – А ты отдыхай.

Словно стер из памяти все то, что Рик попытался ему объяснить.

– Куда тебя отвести? К мистеру Смитсону или к Саше?

Хершель ненадолго задумался:

– Пожалуй, к мисс Уильямс, только сначала захвачу Мэгги. Найдешь мне ее?

Рик кивнул, и Хершель улыбнулся уже более искренне.

Это только начало, повторил себе Рик. Не самое ужасное начало. Ради себя и ради Дэрила он будет пробовать снова и снова, пока Хершель не примет их такими, какие они есть. Или проиграет.

* * *

Дэрил начал с того, что добрался до полянки, где всего несколько дней назад с Риком и Мишонн устроил обряд, благо, на мотоцикле путь занял минут двадцать. Здесь вовсю перла молодая салатовая трава, хотя только-только начался март, и Дэрил поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Только бы ночные заморозки не вздумали вернуться и угробить здешнюю раннюю весну.

Мотоцикл удалось пристроить чуть поодаль на клочке голой каменистой земли, чтобы не помять свежую поросль. Дэрил перекинул арбалет через плечо и начал спуск в овражек. Вода по-прежнему обтекала каменные столбы, блестевшие от брызг и казавшиеся в солнечных лучах почти черными. Не только место силы, еще и отличная точка, чтобы выбрать нужное направление.

Разлившийся ручей притопил берега, и Дэрил брел, чавкая жидкой грязью, на запад, оставив столбы позади. Он понятия не имел, куда придет, даже сколько предстоит топать, знал лишь, что почувствует, когда окажется там, где надо. Где-то через милю русло изогнулось, уводя вправо, и Дэрил оставил его, стал подыматься вверх по склону, более длинному и пологому, чем тот, что начинался неподалеку от полянки с оставленным мотоциклом.

Спешить было некуда, тем более такие дела не терпели суеты. Солнечный диск лениво полз по небу, а Дэрил неторопливо шел через лес. Тот порой расступался, выводя то к охотничьему домику, то к дороге, то даже к брошеной ферме. Тогда Дэрил снимал арбалет с плеча и замедлял шаг, вслушиваясь в тишину. Пока везло – ни одного ходячего, наверное, знак того, что этот путь правильный.

Когда-то Дэрил искал Софию, бестолково шатался, не понимая, что и как делать. Минуло всего несколько месяцев, и между ним тогдашним и ним сегодняшним разверзлась пропасть. Теперь Дэрил не представлял, как можно не чуять, едва помнил, каким мир ощущался раньше. Ободранная Кожа сдержал обещание – его ученик больше не был слепым и глухим. Дэрил слышал: как течет сок под корой, как в древесину вгрызаются очнувшиеся после зимы жуки, как растет трава, прорываясь сквозь твердую землю, как где-то далеко машут крыльями птицы и бродят олени. Он видел жизнь везде: под ногами, по сторонам, в небесах, даже в смерти: валявшихся у гнилого пня останках опоссума, от которого остались лишь обрывки шкурки и кости. В них выведутся личинки и обратятся в бабочек, а может, сквозь ребра вытянутся цветы или их затащит под землю и опутает грибница. Лес поглотит все и породит все.

Опять шоссе, на этот раз ведущее, куда надо. Еще пара миль, и по обе стороны потянулись огороженные поля. Уже близко, понял Дэрил. Наконец, впереди показался дом. Похоже, владельцы здешних земель знали лучшие времена, теперь же крыша на правом крыле провалилась, а заколоченные окна второго этажа намекали, что в большей части когда-то роскошного особняка уже давно не жили. Вряд ли тут кто остался, но Дэрил в очередной раз взял арбалет наизготовку. На дворе стоял древний пикап – грязнющий, хрен разглядишь через стекла, есть что внутри. Когда Дэрил проходил мимо, из кузова донесся глухой стук. Значит, есть. Останавливаться и разбираться с ходячим смысла не нет, пусть сидит себе дальше.

Входная дверь была забита крест-накрест досками. Значит, хозяева и правда свалили: в Атланту, Ньюнан, куда угодно. В любое из сотен мест, ставших ловушками. И все-таки почему именно этот особняк? Дэрил огляделся: слева темнели сараи и амбар, дико похожие на сараи и амбар на ферме Хершеля, справа, огибая кусты жасмина, за угол уводила выложенная плитами дорожка. Туда Дэрил и направился.

Солнце ударило прямо в глаза, и он приложил руку козырьком ко лбу. Так вот что здесь такое! Закатные лучи насквозь пронизывали редкую рощицу чуть поодаль. Деревья стояли, нет, были высажены когда-то давно рядами, а между стволов темнели кресты семейного кладбища. Дэрил бродил между могил, вглядывался в даты: некоторые едва виднелись, сглаженные непогодой, некоторые подновили, а некоторые оказались совсем недавними. Летопись всех невзгод последних лет: сорок пятый, сорок четвертый, восемнадцатый, потом тысяча восемьсот шестьдесят пятый – сразу четыре могилы с одним и тем же годом. Надо думать, именно тогда когда-то богатый особняк начал хиреть. Тысяча восемьсот тринадцатый – две могилы. И, наконец, валун, притащенный, похоже, откуда-то издалека. Из-под бурого прошлогоднего лишайника выглядывал только высеченный на камне крест. Получается, это тоже могила. Дэрил встал так, чтобы ствол от древнего дуба заслонил солнце, достал нож и принялся соскребать лишайник. Все равно не разберешь толком: ни имени, ни даты рождения. Только буквы A.D. и год смерти – 1792. И что это значит?

Дэрил поднял голову и увидел ее – смутный, едва уловимый абрис в столбах золотого вечернего света. Это точно была она, женщина с лунными волосами, он чуял это резко занывшим сердцем. Чем ее привлекло семейное кладбище в конце заката? Спустя миг Дэрил уже знал: человек под этим камнем, капитан в красном мундире из давнего видения.

Как ее позвать? Дэрил так и не удосужился узнать имя. Для Ободранной Кожи она всегда была Луной, он выкорчевал ее прошлое и отобрал будущее. То, что вертелось на языке… Нет, Дэрил не осмелился, не имел права.

– Твой капитан ждет, – произнес он наконец. – Давно ждет.

Тишина. Солнце уже почти скрылось за лесом, и в роще сгустились тени. То самое время, когда грань между мирами истончается настолько, что любой может ее миновать.

– Не надо больше ненавидеть. Прошу тебя, не надо.

У него было совсем мало времени – пока солнце не сядет полностью, и так много слов. Дэрил не представлял, как объяснить, что она сама держит себя в мире живых, что месть связала ее с мертвым колдуном слишком крепко – не разорвешь.

– Я попрошу сов, и они проводят тебя по дороге мертвых прямо к тому, кто лежит под этим камнем. Только, пожалуйста, перестань ненавидеть. Пошли колдуна к черту и забудь.

Женщина с лунными волосами по-прежнему была тут и, Дэрил надеялся, слушала, хоть немного слушала то, что он нес.

– Попробуй полюбить дочь, она ж ни в чем не виновата! Ни она, ни ее муж.

Горло сдавило, и Дэрил замолчал. Он понимал, как никто другой понимал, что есть вещи, которые не простишь. На звездной тропе он посмотрел в лицо своим страхам, но разве простил? Нет, скорее ад замерзнет, чем призрак Уилла Диксона получит такой подарочек. Но весь тут иначе! Слишком много судеб искорежил бывший шаман клана ветра, возжелав запретного. Слишком много душ не обрели покой.

Дэрил опустился на колени возле валуна, провел пальцами по неровной поверхности, будто по шрамам.

– Умоляю тебя.

Стало холодно, словно зима передумала и решила вернуться. От ледяного прикосновения по спине пробежали мурашки, и Дэрил невольно задрожал. Он по-прежнему стоял на коленях и мысленно просил: сбивчиво, перескакивая с одного на другое, повторяя все то, что уже сказал. Тебя ждут, тебя любят, твоя дочь не виновата, ты… Другая женщина возилась на грязной кухне нищего дома, негромко напевала что-то, присаживалась на корточки, собирая осколки тарелок, сидела, покачиваясь, в скрипучем старом кресле на рассохшейся веранде, забивалась в угол, выставив перед собой руки, будто это могло помочь, лежала, сжавшись в комок на полу, плакала, и Дэрил плакал вместе с ней. Мама, пожалуйста, мама, я хочу…

Холод исчез. Последний луч блеснул над деревьями, и женщина с лунными волосами парила в нем, раскинув руки. А потом солнце пропало, как выключили лампу. Дэрил, оглушенный и растерянный, был один в темноте среди старых крестов и деревьев. Он хотел верить, что ему не показалось: напоследок женщина с лунными волосами улыбнулась.

Я буду пытаться опять и опять, беззвучно пообещал Дэрил тьме, буду снова приходить и говорить. А когда распустятся незабудки, соберу их, принесу и посажу возле валуна. Им всем – капитану, женщине с лунными волосами, дочери и ее мужу – будет хорошо тут, в роще у старого особняка. Пусть они, наконец, заснут, а вокруг станут цвести незабудки и светить луна. И охранять их. Всегда.

* * *

Обратно пришлось идти в полной темноте – небо заволокли тучи, пугая скорым дождем и пасмурным утром. Впрочем, теперь Дэрил видел ночью почти так же хорошо, как днем. Во тьме ухали совы, не давая сбиться с пути и помогая не напороться приблудившихся в чаще ходячих.

Справа вдруг стало светлее, и Дэрил разглядел бредущую рядом Софию. Давненько она не показывалась. Девочка сосредоточенно смотрела под ноги, словно ей грозило зацепиться за корень, и надувала губы.

– Что стряслось, мисси?

София заложила руки за спину, подпрыгнула, легко оторвавшись от земли, и поплыла прямо по воздуху.

– Хей, ты чего?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы она ушла к мертвым.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

– Ну да.

– И дядюшка. Ты хочешь, чтобы и он ушел.

– Он и сам хочет.

София помолчала и выпалила:

– А я?

– Ты? Ты ведь не хотела.

Она быстро закивала:

– Хочу быть с тобой и мамой!

– Значит, будешь. – Дэрил остановился, поправил арбалет. – Никто не гонит тебя, мисси.

Кажется, София немного успокоилась.

– Я хочу оставаться с тобой всегда-всегда, – жалобно произнесла она. – Дэрил, пожалуйста!

Ободранная Кожа твердил, что нечего призракам надолго задерживаться в мире живых. Рано или поздно их срок истекает, и они уходят или истлевают, обращаясь в ничто.

– Ну… Твой дядюшка говорит, нужно разобраться с тем, что тебя тут держит.

– Не хочу! – София сжала кулаки. – С тобой весело, а там… – Она мотнула головой, – страшно.

– Ты ж даже не знаешь, что там. И я не буду жить вечно.

– Не надо, – София кинулась ему на шею, обдав холодом, – не говори этого. Ты будешь жить долго-долго, я все для этого сделаю. И я буду с тобой. И ты станешь давать мне конфеты, да?

Призрачное лицо было совсем близко, призрачные глаза – как у вареной рыбы – смотрели в глаза Дэрила в голодном ожидании, от которого по спине забегали мурашки.

– Конечно. Слушай, с леденцами… извини. Щас все устаканится, и я раздобуду новые.

– Раздобудь!

Как бы ее отстранить помягче, а то холод уже проник под кожу и стал подбираться к противно занывшему сердцу.

– Мисси…

– Раздобудь! – Она не просила, требовала, по-прежнему впиваясь в Дэрила взглядом.

– Эй!

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда в глубине белых глаз зашевелилось что-то ненасытное и мерзкое, показалось даже, оно сейчас набросится, влезет через рот, ноздри, уши.

– София! – Дэрил сделал то, что никогда не делал раньше: шуганул ее силой. Девчонка, наконец, отлипла и отлетела на пару ярдов. – Да что с тобой такое? Сказал же, будут тебе леденцы.

– Дэрил… – Ну вот, теперь она собралась плакать, и он тут же ощутил себя полным уродом. – Дэрил, извини.

– Ладно. – Ледяные щупальца исчезли, сердце билось, как и прежде, но Дэрил едва удержался, чтобы не потереть грудь. – Пустяки.

– Правда? – с искренним раскаянием прошептала София. – Я не хотела…

– Понял уже. Будут тебе леденцы. И поищу те тянучки, о которых ты говорила, обещаю.

Она робко улыбнулась:

– Честно-честно?

– Честно-честно.

Хорошо, София снова не заныла про это свое «всегда». Она и прежде порой заводила эту песню, но не так настойчиво. «Не балуй ее!», прозвучал в голове суровый голос мертвого колдуна. Разве Дэрил баловал? Ну и она сопливка совсем, перепсиховала просто.

Сейчас София шла рядом, веселая и довольная, как раньше, и Дэрил невольно улыбнулся. Он и сам будет грустить, если Ободранная Кожа свалит в мир мертвых. Как ни странно, Дэрил действительно привязался к этому говнюку. Но это будет правильно. И София когда-нибудь найдет свой путь, не хочет пока об этом думать – и ладно.

Уханье сов будто складывалось в песню, и Дэрил принялся негромко насвистывать в такт. Слова вспоминались паршиво, но он упрямо проговаривал их про себя.

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine.  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time.  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds.  
Because you're mine, I walk the line.

– Что это? – спросила София. – Какая-то песня?

– Да так. – Он смутился. Незатейливый мотивчик тут же напомнил о Рике, ждущем сейчас в институте-тюрьме, и Дэрил прибавил шаг.

Все будет хорошо. Губернатор, призраки, прочее – о них можно не думать хотя бы остаток этой ночи. А Рик… Дэрил хотел к нему, хотел домой.

As sure as night is dark and day is light.  
I keep you on my mind both day and night.  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line.

* * *

Когда Дэрил вернулся в институт-тюрьму, было уже за полночь. Надо думать, все дрыхли, кроме часовых на дозорных вышках – сегодня дежурили тот мужик из Вудбери, Стив, и самый нормальный из негров Саши, Лютер. В общем-то, Стив тоже оказался нормальным чуваком, только каким-то зашуганным, будто никак не мог решить, что он тут потерял и чем собирается заняться. Пожалуй, Дэрил его понимал: вот так с бухты-барахты привычная жизнь закончилась, а в новой ты вроде как не у дел. И народ из Вудбери, и негры, с которыми ты в институт-тюрьму заявился, смотрят на тебя как на чужого. Ничего, разберется еще.

Дэрил кивнул обоим часовым, получил ответные кивки: неуверенный от Стива и короткий от Лютера, поставил мотоцикл на стоянке и поперся внутрь. Рика в его камере не оказалось, только Карл свернулся калачиком на верхней полке. Куда же понесло Рика? Не иначе как в любимый кабинет.

Пока Дэрил топал назад через лес, то думал, что сразу вытянется на матрасе и вырубится, но желание уснуть вдруг исчезло. Он прошел мимо камер, вслушиваясь, как внутри ворочаются и вздыхают люди. Невнятное бормотание – это Хершель, негромкий храп – Аксель. Бэт и Кэрол всегда спали тихо. Из-за простыни, занавешивавшей решетку камеры Гленна и Мэгги, тоже ничего не доносилось, хотя Дэрил чувствовал, что оба там. Мэгги после того, что с ней случилось в Вудбери, перебралась на верхнюю полку, иногда плакала ночами. Утром все делали вид, что не слышали этого плача, но Дэрил сомневался, будто это хоть на миг ее обманывало – слишком несчастными становились физиономии Гленна и Хершеля.

– Она справится, – в таких случаях шептала Кэрол. Наверное, ей было виднее.

Так что же делать: попробовать заснуть или отыскать Рика? Дэрил, недолго поколебавшись, выбрал второй вариант.

Рик действительно торчал в кабинете: сидел за столом, на котором лежал тот план, что начертил перед дракой с Губернатором Гленн, и что-то рассматривал в крохотной лужице света от огарка.

– Глаза испортишь, – не удержался Дэрил.

Рик поднял голову, послал ему улыбку.

– И что тут такого интересного? – Дэрил устроился рядом на свободном табурете. План изменился – на пространстве между оградами кто-то изобразил не слишком ровные прямоугольники, одни совсем короткие, другие подлиннее, будто по бумаге ползло семейство гусениц.

– Хершель набросал схему огорода.

На некоторых гусеницах виднелись закорючки, наверное, старик расписал, что собрался здесь посадить.

– Значит, скоро поедем за семенами?

Рик кивнул.

– Тут была настоящая битва. Дамы хотели цветов, и мистер Смитсон предложил высадить на клумбах у административных зданий картошку. Она цветет красиво. – Рик негромко рассмеялся. – Ты бы видел, с каким лицом он это сказал и что потом началось.

Дэрил фыркнул:

– И чего?

– Пару клумб дамы отвоевали, правда, те, что в самой тени.

– Жратва важнее, чем цветочки.

– Именно так и сказал Хершель, хотя и повежливее.

– Какие-то они в своем Вудбери непуганые.

– Да. И это тоже проблема.

Рик посерьезнел, и Дэрил протянул руку и сжал его колено.

– Хей, ты как?

– Сносно. – Только вид у него был почти такой же потерянный, как у Стива. – Побеседовал с Хершелем.

Дэрил одновременно захотел выпалить «И как?» и малодушно перевести разговор на другую тему, но Рик продолжил:

– Можно сказать, получилось неплохо. Нас не прокляли. – Лучше б он не пытался шутить! – Я выпросил себе почетную отставку.

– А как же…

– У нас будет совет.

Черт разберешь, но Рик вроде выглядел спокойным, и Дэрил, проглотив вертевшееся на кончике языка «Какой, к черту, совет?!», произнес другое:

– Ты правда этого хочешь?

– Мне нужно перевести дыхание.

Совет, мать его. Без Рика. Дэрил не представлял себе института-тюрьмы без Рика во главе. Но если тот действительно не хочет… Не тащить же его силком! И он заслужил отдых как никто другой.

– Займусь огородом, – объявил Рик. – И я нужен Карлу, Джудит и Тени.

И мне, едва удержался Дэрил. Он перебирал в памяти все безумные страшные дни, что они умудрились пережить, снова и снова возвращался к последнему разговору с Мерлом, думал о том, чего так и не сказал брату. И, будто мало, в мыслях всплывало кладбище в конце заката и люди, которые не успели так много. А Дэрил был жив и мог, должен был успеть.

– Хей. – Он сжал колено Рика крепче. – Не хочешь прогуляться до комнатки?

Был нехилый такой шанс, что Рик устал и собирается лишь завалиться в кровать, но тот скатал план в рулон и кивнул.

– Только тихо. В административном здании теперь Саша и ее люди.

– Они на другом этаже. – Губы сами расползлись в улыбке. – А мы не мебель двигать собираемся.

Казалось, они были вместе целую вечность назад, хотя после обряда и полянки минуло лишь несколько дней. Но если считать с последнего нормального раза – в кровати, когда они никуда не спешили, то… Черт, дохрена времени прошло!

– Пойдем. – Дэрил поднялся, потянул Рика за руку.

Пока они пробирались по пустым темным коридорам, Дэрил метался между желанием, что копилось уже несколько месяцев, и по-прежнему грызшей неуверенностью, почти паникой. Он уговорил себя, что готов, что ему это надо. Последнее доказательство того… Проклятье, чего же? Все-таки он ссылко!

Вот и кабинет. Дэрил сам запер дверь, отрезая себе путь назад. Когда они ввалились в комнатку с огромной кроватью, Дэрил окончательно запутался, чего в нем больше: страха или возбуждения. Они переплелись внутри, сжались готовой распрямиться пружиной.

Рик обнял его, такой теплый по сравнению с вечной прохладой, царившей тут.

– Что случилось? – Плевать, что темно, что Рик ни черта не видел, зато прекрасно чувствовал.

– Ну… – Дэрил облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я подумал… – Он набрал в грудь воздуха и выпалил: – Трахнешь меня?

Рик аж замер. Потом медленно отстранился.

– Подожди. Я приносил сюда свечи.

Зачем?

Однако Рик не успокоился, пока не разыскал в прикроватной тумбочке свечку, водрузил на подсвечник и зажег. Толку от нее было немного: тени носились по стенам и потолку и сбивали с толку. Рик опустился на кровать и похлопал по одеялу рядом – садись. Дэрил покорно плюхнулся, позволил себя разглядывать.

– Ты уверен? – Рик взял его руки в свои, и это немного успокоило.

– Ну да.

Когда-то его стремала одна мысль, чтобы взять в рот член Рика, теперь это казалось совершенно естественным. По правде, отсасывать ему было настоящим кайфом. Многое из того, что считалось дохрена неправильным и ненормальным, обернулось самыми клевыми штуками в этом мире. И Рику нравилось, когда его трахали. Значит, это приятно, должно быть приятно. Хотя чего там приятного, Дэрил представлял себе плохо.

Задница не пизда, ехидно шепнул в голове Мерл. Ха, а Дэрил боялся, что остался без брата. Никуда этот сукин сын не делся!

– Я не хотел бы… – завел было любимую песню Рик, и пришлось податься и заткнуть его поцелуем.

– Трахнешь или мне всю ночь ждать?

Рик опять отстранился, и выражение на его лице изменилось. Черт… Дэрил бы поставил арбалет на то, что теперь там было, мать его, предвкушение!

– Мне нравится эта идея, – почти промурлыкал Рик, и волоски на всем теле встали дыбом. Он ведь… Как котяра у сметаны! Дэрил как-то не предполагал, что он настолько обрадуется! И чего тогда раньше даже не заикался? Щадил, чтоб его, чувства?!

– Не нервничай, – мягко шепнул Рик. Его руки легли на плечи. – Я не буду спешить.

А может, лучше побыстрее? Пока он к чертям собачьим не струсил?

– Дэрил. – Лоб Рика прижался к его лбу. – Ты мне доверяешь?

– Конечно!

– Тогда просто доверяй и дальше.

Рик, обстоятельный сукин сын, и правда не спешил: начал с того, что вытащил и положил возле свечи на тумбочке презерватив и банку с вазелином.

Дэрил опять облизал губы. Он все еще не мог понять, что чувствует. Возбуждение немного улеглось, паника тоже отступила – размеренные движения Рика успокаивали. И сдавать назад теперь попросту смешно.

– Иди сюда.

Рик принялся раздевать его сам, помотал головой, когда Дэрил потянулся к пуговицам. В этом была какая-то магия – позволять все делать ему, шевелиться лишь тогда, когда он просил. Жилет и рубашка легли на пол, Рик сбросил свою, оставшись, как и Дэрил в одних джинсах. Уже ставший привычным шрам от ожога на груди, напрягшиеся от прохлады соски – такие знакомые, но у Дэрила каждый раз перехватывало дыхание, а рот наполнялся слюной.

Рик взялся за пряжку, ослабил ремень, и Дэрил приподнялся на руках, когда с него потянули штаны, а потом избавили от ботинок.

– Ложись, – негромко приказал Рик, и он покорно откинулся на спину.

Это ему тоже нравилось – наблюдать за Риком, как тот раздевался, снимал джинсы с узких бедер, как натягивалась ткань трусов, обрисовывая полувозбужденный член. Да, уже полувозбужденный, хотя они пока ничего толком не сделали. Получается, и Рика встало от одной мысли о том, что сейчас будет. По телу прошла мелкая дрожь, и собственный член, напрягся отзываясь.

– Прикоснись к нему.

Они как-то устроили такое – дрочили сами себе, глядя друг другу в глаза. Сначала Дэрил подумал, что это глупо, но лицо Рика, тело, то, как дергались его бедра, пока член скользил туда-сюда в кулаке, как он судорожно дышал, прикусывал губы, на мгновение забывался и моргал, а потом опять широко распахивал глаза – и смотрел. Это было охренительно.

Дэрил медленно провел рукой по члену, еще раз, обхватил его, ощущая, как тот быстро твердеет. Рик избавился, наконец, от трусов, шагнул вплотную к кровати, и его наполовину вставший член качнулся из стороны в сторону.

– Нам нужна подушка.

Зачем? Дэрил не спросил вслух, ведь Рик сказал: «Доверяй мне». Проще было сосредоточиться на ощущениях от руки на члене. Раз уж они не спешили, Дэрил ласкал себя медленно, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как Рик оглянулся, обошел постель и взял валявшуюся там вторую подушку.

– Приподними бедра.

На мгновение Дэрил смутился, хотя чего смущаться-то? Разве он за эти месяцы не изучил все тело Рика – неспешно, планомерно, будто исследователь? Кажется, не осталось того места, складки, которых он не отыскал и не распробовал пальцами или языком.

Подушка очутилась у Дэрила под задницей, и Рик, разведя ему колени, устроился между ними. Руки прошлись по внутренним сторонам бедер, слегка надавали – еще шире. Смущение, уже более сильное, вернулось. Дэрил ощущал себя выставленным напоказ: Рик рассматривал его член, яйца, то, что было под ними, так пристально, будто там невесть чего скрывалось. Да и чего там разглядишь, если на всю комнату единственная свеча?

– Все хорошо. – Рик подался вперед, мягко отстранил руки Дэрила и взял его член в рот. Господи, не впервые же! Но этой ночью – особенной, губы Рика тоже ощущались особенно. Дэрил шумно, с присвистом, выдохнул, по-новому привыкая к жару и влаге, неспешному скольжению туда-сюда. Безумно и одуряюще, как и весь Рик. Тот выпустил член и принялся вылизывать яйца, по-прежнему никуда не торопясь. Черт, от одного этого можно кончить!

Страх пропал, сметенный нахлынувшим волной возбуждением. Рик снова вернулся к члену, обвел языком головку, пососал немного, и пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать. Дэрил зажмурился и вцепился в простыню – нет, еще рано, не сейчас! Черта с два помогло, наоборот. Даже не видя Рика, он прекрасно представлял, что тот творил. Опять заглотил полностью, так что член уперся в заднюю стенку горла. Господи, этот рот… самый обалденный рот во всех графствах…

Скользкий палец провел между ягодиц, прижался там, и Дэрил замер и распахнул глаза. Что, уже? Он не знал, что делать, как реагировать, уговаривал себя, что это Рик, ему можно, ему все можно. В конце концов, не произошло ничего страшного: Дэрила просто коснулись там. Язык Рика теперь облизывал член, палец, будто в такт, кружил у входа в тело, иногда чуть надавливал, но внутрь не проникал. Надо попробовать расслабиться – это всего лишь палец.

Дэрил приподнялся на локтях:

– Давай уже! – Нужно урвать себе хоть немного уверенности. – Хватит щекотать мне яйца бородой.

Рик издал глухой смешок, опять взял член полностью, и одновременно палец погрузился-таки в тело, совсем немного, но показалось, что внутри очутилось что-то здоровенное.

– Не сжимайся так. – Рик поднял голову.

Проще сказать, чем сделать! Дэрил попробовал, и палец проник глубже.

Больно не было, только ощущение чуждости. Хотелось брякнуть еще что-нибудь, просто чтобы ушло дурное напряжение, сковавшее тело.

Палец исчез. Рик ненадолго отвлекся, притянул к себе банку, неведомо как уже очутившуюся на кровати, и принялся размазывать вазелин по рукам. Дэрил ухватил свой член, пытаясь вернуть вновь ускользающее возбуждение. Когда Рик снова устроился между ног, Дэрилу удалось расслабиться настолько, что палец вошел легче и глубже. Действительно, ничего такого, только чувство растянутости и легкого жжения.

Рик то немного отступал, то загонял палец глубже, поворачивал, будто что-то искал, а Дэрил постепенно привыкал, опять улегся на спину. Тени танцевали на потолке, и их странные и сложные движения завораживали и отчего-то успокаивали. Да, ничего такого, только немного странно и непривычно.

Рик вдруг прижал палец так, словно решил изнутри ткнуть в живот, и Дэрил резко охнул.

– Что!..

Он даже не сообразил, что почувствовал, настолько быстро все произошло. А Рик довольно усмехнулся и надавил опять. По телу пробежала дрожь – приятно или все-таки нет? Это ощущение почти раздражало, будто кто-то дернул до предела натянутые нервы, но одновременно хотелось откинуть голову и застонать.

– Что за… – попробовал Дэрил еще раз. Пальцы на ногах поджались сами собой, он слепо зашарил по простыне, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то, осознать, наконец, что с ним происходит.

Все-таки приятно, нет, больше, чем приятно. Дэрил задышал чаще, а когда палец опять скользнул прочь, дернул бедрами, сам на него насадился.

– Не… останавливайся!

Рик и не собирался, Рик двигался только вперед. Уже два пальца вторглись между ягодиц, отнюдь не так медленно и аккуратно, как первый, и Дэрил вскрикнул. Тени заметались, будто их спугнули. Проклятые тени видели все: и его, валявшегося с задранными бедрами, и Рика между ног. Должно быть, охрененное зрелище!

– Шшш, – бормотал Рик. – Все хорошо…

Не нужно больше успокаивать. Хватит!

– Давай уже! – повторил Дэрил.

– Еще немного.

Три пальца. Как они только помещались внутри? Но ведь помещались же! Лицо у Рика было сосредоточенным, словно он вознамерился растянуть, раскрыть Дэрила полностью, на такую невероятную ширину, чтобы забраться в него целиком: сначала пальцы, потом ладонь, локоть, и вот уже нет двух человек, есть только единое странное нечто. Дэрила прошиб пот, он слизнул соль с верхней губы, часто задышал, едва осознавая, что вздохи больше похожи на всхлипы.

Он будто несся на русских горках: то возбуждение швыряло вверх, то вспышки почти животного ужаса кидали вниз. Как Рик разрешал проделывать с собой такое и не сходил с ума?

– Трахни меня! – рявкнул Дэрил и стиснул зубы так, что они скрипнули.

– Перевернись на живот.

Он не хотел, но Рик подался вперед, легко коснулся губами его рта.

– Перевернись. Первый раз так будет лучше.

_Доверяй мне_. Черт.

Дэрил подчинился, завозился, устраиваясь на подушке под бедрами, чтобы стоявший колом член не уперся в простыню. Еще несколько невероятно долгих мгновений ожидания, пока Рик натянет презерватив, и теплое и тяжелое тело вжало его в кровать так, что не пошевелишься, даже не вздохнешь толком. Рик слегка прикусил Дэрилу загривок, спустился к плечам, влажный язык прошелся по правой лопатке, обводя татуировку.

– Красиво.

В ответ совы заплясали под кожей, и возбуждение стало почти болезненным. Дэрил требовательно вскинул задницу и тут же отдернулся, потому что мазнувший по ягодицам член Рика показался раскаленным. Сейчас…

Боже-боже-боже… Он ведь не бормотал это вслух? Рик входил в него целую вечность, протискивался, невероятно огромный и горячий. Мелькнула безумная мысль, что лучше б стало больно, ведь с болью Дэрил всегда умел совладать. Но с этим… Слишком много всего. Рик замер, его резкие беспорядочные вздохи принялись хлестать по плечам. Затем тело Рика мелко-мелко завибрировало, и эта дрожь передалась Дэрилу. Сделай что-нибудь! Тот глухо всхлипнул, уткнулся в затылок.

– Двигайся, – прохрипел Дэрил.

Рик подался назад, и показалось, они настолько плотно спаялись друг с другом, что он сейчас вывернет Дэрила наизнанку. И снова вперед, до упора. Господи! Дэрил вжался лицом в подушку, вцепился в нее зубами. Это не должно быть так хорошо!

Рик двигался быстрее и быстрее, и Дэрил подавался навстречу каждому толчку, отзывавшемуся во всем теле, пронизывающему насквозь. Черт! Он хотел видеть! Только слышать сиплые стоны недостаточно! Дэрил повернул голову набок, скосил глаза. Рука Рика упиралась в простыню совсем рядом. Подрагивающая, напряженная, с проступившими венами на запястье.

– Рик!

Дэрил попробовал вывернуться, получил приглушенное «Ох, черт!», но его поняли.

Наконец-то! Он снова лежал на спине, а Рик – с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, широко распахнутыми глазами, блестящей от пота грудью, трясущийся, как лихорадке – ухватил его под колени, едва не сложил пополам. Широко разведенные бедра с непривычки заныли, но когда Рик снова вошел в Дэрила, заполнил невесть откуда взявшуюся пустоту, это перестало иметь значение.

Все исчезло – только Рик и Дэрил, Дэрил и Рик, так близко, что и вообразить сложно, разве что они сдерут друг с друга кожу и мышцы и соприкоснутся костями.

Дэрил обхватил Рика за шею, притянул к себе, насколько смог. Быстрее! Еще быстрее! Рик выталкивал стоны ему в рот, зажмуривался – искаженное удовольствием лицо было как отражение лица самого Дэрила.

Вот миг – тело Рика окаменело, потом его сотрясла дрожь, крупная сначала, затем ставшая мелкой. Он выпустил ноги Дэрила, едва не рухнул, но сумел опереться руками о кровать. Совсем недавно член Рика казался слишком большим и слишком чужим, теперь же ненормальным стало ощущение пустоты на его месте. Оно отвлекало, раздражало, и Дэрил балансировал на краю сияющей бездны, но никак не мог сорваться вниз.

– Сейчас. – Рик нагнулся к Дэрилу, поцеловал грудь, солнечное сплетение, живот и, наконец, взял в рот член. Его пальцы снова проникли внутрь, уже совершенно свободно, и с безошибочной точностью вжались в то самое место.

Дэрил не удержался, вскрикнул, когда его накрыло оргазмом: так знакомо и каждый раз совершенно иначе. Он ухнул с головой на самое дно, ощущая, как по телу будто проносится каскад взрывов: в яйцах, в голове, под плотно сжатыми веками, даже в сердце.

Он лежал оглушенный, хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а Рик возился рядом, гладил по плечам, бормотал что-то, не иначе успокаивал.

– Хорошо, – выдавил Дэрил. – Все хорошо.

Он собирал себя воедино, заново ощущал свое тело: по-прежнему нывшие бедра, не так чтобы сильно, но саднившую задницу. Поймал мысль, что когда первый раз трахнул Рика, то трясся над ним гораздо меньше. Хотя, наверное, к этому со временем привыкаешь.

Рик успокоился и наконец-то вытянулся рядом, глядя одновременно довольно и обеспокоенно. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось, Дэрил ощущал себя той еще медузой, но вот покурить бы сейчас не помешало.

– У меня в джинсах сигареты. Достанешь?

Они все-таки устроились поудобнее, запихали себе под головы подушки и укрылись одеялом. Рик зажег сигарету, затянулся и лишь после этого отдал ее Дэрилу.

– Возьми себе еще одну.

Тот мотнул головой:

– Хватит твоей.

Тени на потолке больше не танцевали, лишь лениво ползали, а Рик и Дэрил молча курили, передавая друг другу безобразно быстро заканчивающуюся сигарету.

Не то чтобы Дэрил всерьез боялся, но почти с облегчением осознал: ничего не изменилось оттого, что он дал трахнуть себя в задницу. Он тот же, мир тот же. Просто оказалось, что в подобной близости нет ничего страшного, совсем наоборот. Можно делать и это, а после валяться в кровати и курить. И даже, кто знает, как-нибудь повторить. Как-нибудь потом, попозже.

– Дэрил?

Он не ответил, затушил окурок о подсвечник и положил рядом, затем задул свечу.

– Хочу спать. – Дэрил устроился на боку, привычно притянул к себе Рика: спиной к груди, задницей к паху, перекинул руку.

– Я подумал…

Дэрил не выдержал, усмехнулся ему в затылок.

– Ладно тебе. Завтра будет целый день, чтоб думать.

Спокойный мирный день. Никаких лоа, никаких Губернаторов. Сплошная тоска. Черт, как же он по ней соскучился!

Сон уже накатил на Дэрила, когда Рик провел по его руке и что-то прошептал. Чего?.. Какая разница? Если что-то важное, повторит завтра. Дэрил был уже далеко: расправив рябые крылья, парил над бесконечным лесным морем, а в небе сияли солнце, луна и звезды.

* * *

Рик очнулся оттого, что солнечный луч, проникший сквозь зарешеченное окно, принялся светить прямо в глаза. Одеяло… Оно не желала натягиваться, чем-то придавленное, и пришлось проснуться окончательно. Рик моргнул, приподнялся на локте и оглянулся. За ночь Дэрил немного отодвинулся, но его рука все еще лежала на бедре. Он глубоко и ровно дышал, лицо казалось умиротворенным. Вчера… каким невероятным он был вчера! Рик хотел объяснить ему и это, и многое другое, но… пора смириться с тем, что Дэрил и романтика несовместимы. В любом случае, будить его сейчас – преступление. Рик улыбнулся и принялся осторожно выбираться из кровати. Когда он выскользнул из-под руки, Дэрил недовольно всхрапнул, затем буркнул что-то, повернулся на другой бок, однако не очнулся. Совсем расслабился.

Как же хорошо, что у них есть этот институт-тюрьма, этот кабинет, эта кровать – место, где можно расслабиться и обо всем забыть. Но за стенами новый день, и пора вспоминать.

Рик беззвучно подхватил одежду и ботинки и выскользнул в кабинет, прикрыв за собой дверь. Тут тоже все было залито солнцем. Оно сверкало в стеклах шкафа и на бронзе, высвечивало самые темные углы. Рик натянул джинсы и рубашку и посмотрел в окно. На мокром асфальте перед зданиями блестели лужи, отсюда походившие на капли ртути. Утренний воздух пропитался сыростью и запахом свежей земли. Весна. Ранняя весна в этом году – разве не подарок?

Рик надел ботинки, кивнул бронзовой девушке в хитоне, которая по-прежнему стояла на столе, и вышел в коридор. До того как люди проснутся и в институте-тюрьме станет шумно, нужно кое-что сделать.

Все необходимое он уже раздобыл: что-то нашел тут, остальное отыскал в Вудбери. Перед тем как усесться в автобус, местные жители, стеная и охая, умоляли разрешить взять с собой самое необходимое. Разумеется, Рик разрешил, а заодно прихватил одну вещь и себе. Вернее, не совсем себе.

Он спустился на первый этаж, заглянул в комнату, раньше бывшую кладовкой. Коробка стояла на верхней полке стеллажа, задвинутая так, что от двери не различишь. Рик снял ее, зачем-то проверил содержимое, словно кто-то мог на него покуситься. Конечно, все было на месте.

– Тень?

Он знал, что дочь услышала. Вопрос в том, явится ли она сюда. Не станет дожидаться в лесу, пока Рик не придет к ней, а вернется, наконец, домой.

Снова лестница, на этот раз вверх. На третьем этаже Рик столкнулся с сонным Джимом. Тот подпирал дверь, ведущую в коридор, надо полагать, дежурил.

– Ты куда?

– Тут есть выход на крышу, – пояснил Рик. – Только не напоминай Хершелю, а то он и там решит что-нибудь устроить.

– А что, можно? – удивился Джим.

– Про висячие сады слышал?

– Они разве… ну, не висят?

– Главное разочарование моего детства. – Рик сделал серьезное лицо. – Когда я увидел картинку в книге и понял, что они вовсе не висячие.

Джим хмыкнул:

– Веселый ты сегодня.

– Пожалуй. Мне кажется, будет отличный день.

– Ну-ну.

Рик миновал еще один пролет, упиравшийся в дверь, ведущую на крышу, выбрался наружу. Ясное небо с редкими белоснежными облаками, прохладный ветерок, то налетавший и забиравшийся под рубашку, то утихавший. Рик вдохнул утренний воздух полной грудью.

Лужи казались пятнами голубой краски, разбрызганной кем-то неведомым. По периметру крыши тянулась ограда из тонких металлических прутьев. Может, в погожие дни сотрудники института-тюрьмы бегали сюда покурить. Рик представил скамьи, растения в больших тяжелых кадках – в идее устроить тут сад что-то есть. Но пока здесь было пусто и голо.

Рик отыскал местечко посуше, опустил коробку и стал ждать.

Прошло, наверное, минут пять, вряд ли больше, когда он спиной ощутил чужое присутствие и обернулся. Тень стояла, ухватившись за дверной косяк. Не сидела, как раньше, обезьянкой, опираясь на ноги и руки, а стояла – как человек.

– Я видел тех ходячих, которых ты остановила. Спасибо, что послушала меня и не стала их есть.

Тень склонила голову набок, стараясь поймать каждое слово.

– Иди сюда.

Все-таки она опустилась на четвереньки, прошлепала прямо по лужам. Кажется, ей нравилось, что если хлопнуть посильнее, взметаются брызги. Вряд ли Тени грозила простуда, пусть веселится. 

Рик встал на одно колено.

– У меня для тебя подарок.

– Ммм?

– И это не едят, – на всякий случай предупредил он.

Когда Рик открыл коробку, дочь вытянула шею – обычное человеческое любопытство.

– Смотри. – Он достал и расправил голубое платье. – Хочешь померить?

Тень озадаченно нахмурилась. Рик нарочно выбрал одежду попроще и посвободнее, надеясь, что дочери будет легче привыкнуть. Получится или нет?

– Давай попробуем. Подними руки, так… – Получилось, хотя и не сразу: Рик намучился, пока не сумел, наконец, продеть руки и отчаянно вертевшуюся голову куда надо, а потом расправить платье. – Разве не красиво?

Дочь неуверенно дергала одежду, но вроде не собиралась срывать.

– Я не хочу, чтобы другие тебя боялись. – Рик перехватил ее руки. – Ты можешь жить среди людей. Ты тоже человек. Посмотри на себя.

Тень покорно опустила взгляд на подол платья.

– Ты ничем от них не отличаешься. – Дочь тут же вскинула голову, улыбнулась, обнажив огромные зубы-иглы, и Рик добавил: – Почти ничем.

В конце концов, не все дается сразу.

– Мы будем пытаться. Шаг за шагом. – Он прижал руки дочери к своей груди. – Людям просто надо привыкнуть: к тому, что черные и белые будут жить тут вместе, ко мне с Дэрилом, к тебе. И это не так сложно, как кажется.

– Ммм, – отозвалась Тень.

– Дашь себя причесать?

Ему никогда раньше не доводилось причесывать девочек, а волосы Тени походили на один большой колтун. Но она покорно сидела и ждала, пока Рик, порой чертыхаясь под нос, распутывал пряди, стараясь не дергать, а те едва поддавались. Он вытряхивал из них сухие листья и сучки, проводил гребнем, на котором не хватало половины зубчиков, и волосы постепенно распрямлялись, ложились некрупными локонами, совсем как у Лори. А если их еще и помыть! Но это следующая часть плана.

Плести косы Рик тоже не умел, поэтому перевязал волосы лентой, точнее, бывшим куском халата, порезанным на ленты еще для свадьбы Мэгги. Он развернул Тень к себе, наконец-то разглядел ее лицо, не скрытое лохмами.

– Ты красивая.

Рик едва поверил своим глазам, но дочь покраснела. На щеках, покрытых разводами грязи, действительно выступил румянец.

– Вставай. – Рик поднялся и подал ей руку.

Тень вытянула губы, словно о чем-то задумалась, сосредоточилась:

– Пф…

– Давай.

Она ухватилась за его ладонь, выпрямилась и повторила:

– Пф…

Вместе они сделали несколько шагов, потом Тень покачнулась, и Рик перехватил ее и за другую руку.

– Ты научишься.

Они добрались до ограды, и Тень тут же вцепилась в прутья.

– Смотри.

Внизу раскинулся внутренний двор института-тюрьмы. Отсюда, с высоты четырех этажей, люди казались небольшими и совсем беззащитными. Их было немного – ранних пташек. Мистер Смитсон, снова надевший шляпу, словно до сих пор полагал важным соблюдать правила хорошего тона, пара женщин из Вудбери, Рик еще не успел запомнить их имена, Аксель, что-то им объяснявший. Еще час, и тут соберутся все, потому что сегодня Хершель объявит о создании совета.

– Это наш дом, – объяснил Рик. – И твой, и мой, и Карла, и Джудит, и Дэрила, и Кэрол, и Хершеля, и Мэгги, и Гленна, и Бэт. Всех нас. А это наши люди. Мы будем их защищать от ходячих.

И, если понадобится, от других людей.

– Здесь станет безопасно. Я хочу, чтобы здесь стало безопасно. Чтобы ты, Джудит и Карл росли тут, как раньше. – Рик погладил Тень по волосам. – Я понимаю, что совсем как раньше не получится, но пусть это хоть немного будет похоже на прежнюю жизнь.

– Пф… Па! – вдруг громко произнесла дочь. Помолчала и добавила: – Па-па!

Тепло, как от солнечных лучей, разлилось под кожей, омыло его с головы до ног. Рик знал, всегда в это верил! Тень не чудовище, не оружие, а человек, пусть и не совсем обычный.

Он улыбнулся, и дочь счастливо оскалилась. Вот такая она – и к зубам тоже можно привыкнуть.

Перед смертью Уолтер успел рассказать о ковене – магах, связанных друг с другом, и назвал ковеном тех, кто собрался под этой крышей. Наверное, в чем-то покойный алхимик оказался прав. Между Риком, Дэрилом и Мишонн теперь протянулись невидимые узы, а в жилах Тени текла кровь Рика. Но дело не только в магической связи, он ощущал сродство со всеми, кого за эти месяцы стал считать семьей. Ковен – пусть и очень странный. Недоковен.

Рик и Тень снова взялись за руки и замерли у ограды, глядя на дворик, где собирались все больше людей. Их людей, которых они будут защищать каждый день оставшейся им новой жизни в этом новом мире.

Мы сумеем, шептал про себя Рик, мы сумеем, потому что важнее этого нет ничего на свете. А лес, солнце и небо слушали его обещание.

[](http://radikal.ru/big/920ef1046fcf49b29f113362921839a4)

[](http://radikal.ru/big/bccd4fb26e43472aa6538156fc6705af)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И традиционно пару слов о стихах и цитатах.  
> Я опять не смогла пройти мимо Томаса Стернза Элиота и Сильвии Плат. Моим произволом Мерл оказался любителем не только Вильяма нашего Шекспира, но и язвительного Амброза Бирса (уверена, мистер Бирс и мистер Диксон нашли бы общий язык). А в главе 34 Мерл цитирует «Мэри Глостер» Редьярда Киплинга – отчего-то мне кажется, это влияние мистера Смитсона.  
> А в главе 36 я сделала книксены «Окассену и Николетте» и Джонни Кэшу с его прекрасной «I walk the line».


End file.
